Senju Legacy
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Nacido de poderesos clanes. Ira que ponen en su espalda. El destino de Naruto Uzumaki empezo oscuro hasta que fue tocado por la suerte en todos los sentidos. Nacido con poder sin igual. Tendra muchas pruebas por delante. La unica pregunta que hay que hacerse es ¿cuanta gente se cruzara en su camino?
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo año llega y con un nuevo año llega una nueva esperanza. En este caso llegan cuatro nuevas historias con las que espero encantar a la gente y hacerles ver mi trabajo duro en este sentido. Esta historia como algunos sabran por el nombre esta basada en el ideal de los Senju. Aunque me disgusta mucho Hashirama por su forma de ser debo pensar que el clan Senju ha tenido a uno de mis personajes o al menos Kages favoritos: Tobirama. No puedo ni llegar a explicar con las palabras adecuadas cuanto me gusto este hombre no solo por tener las ideas mas que claras sino porque el hombre practicamente tenia que solucionar todo el problema causado por su hermano al entregar a los Biju**

 **Esta historia es mi esperanza de hacer un legado. Como mi antigua historia solo que en este caso sera completamente Senju y Uzumaki las dos lineas de sangre que venian del hermano mas joven de los herederos de hagoromo. En mi opinion son un clan bastante bueno. No tenian una linea de sangtre y aun asi podian luchar contra los uchiha con su cacareado Sharingan asique desde mi punto de vista creo que el clan Senju asi como los uzumaki son un clan realmente que merece ser respetado en todos los sentidos**

 **Si alguien espera un Naruto idiota iros olvidando. como vereis en este comienzo Naruto va a ser educado por algunas de las personas mas peligrosas jamas concebidas en el mundo ninja por lo que de idiota no tiene el mas minimo pelo. de hecho es algo que nunca he podido soportar. Hiruzen la cago por completo con Naruto al dejar que el niño no tuviera la educacion que se merecia. Si yo hubiera estado al mando habria tenido una vigilancia todo el rato sobre Naruto para asegurarme de que nada malo le pasaba o que alguien no trataba de aprovecharse de el. Naruto era un activo demasiado valioso como para dejarlo libre. El hecho de que Hiruzen no lo viera de esa manera solo demuestra en mi opinion que era tonto**

 **Si tuviera que decirlo muchos personajes van a ser alterados. Hiruzen no es un inutil como lider sino una persona competente que hara su trabajo como dios manda. Kakashi fue un ninja prodigio y el sabra que alguien fue responsable del ataque asique en vez de aflojarse el se va a enfocar en crecer mas y mas fuerte lo cual es una prioridad en su mente. Jiraiya sera un maestro de espias confiable que ademas de eso es un hombre que entendera ciertas cosas al respecto de Naruto. Jiraiya no perdera tres años de Naruto por lo que tened mas que claro que el no dira que se van de viaje y ya esta. Jiraiya hara todo en su mano para garantizar que Naruto crece como ninja**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en lo mas minimo**

* * *

 **El Comienzo de una Leyenda**

 _Para empezar una historia uno debe de irse a la parte donde comienzan todas las historias: el comienzo absoluto. El comienzo absoluto es el momento en el tiempo que tiene lugar lo que se podría clasificar como el principio de toda historia. Y no todo comienzo tiene que ser dramático y espectacular solo un pequeño momento único que afectaría a todo en realidad. Por eso mismo habia que tener en cuenta lo que pasaba exactamente en el comienzo para poder saber como iba a funcionar en el futuro. De todos modos el comienzo de esta historia tiene mas de mil años antes de que comience la historia en si_

 _Todo comenzó con Kaguya Otsutsuki. Una mujer que no era del mundo en cuestión. Ella viajo por las estrellas para encontrar un lugar al que llamar su hogar. Y si este lugar tenia un árbol Shinju mejor. Los arboles Shinju eran los que daban vida al mundo en si. Era con ellos que se podía conseguir la vida. Se alimentaban de la energia negativa del mundo para emplearla efectivamente en darle al mundo mas vida. No era un método perfecto pero habia conseguido con ello ayudar en darle a los mundos mucha mas vida de todos modos lo que le habia dado a los mundos una considerable ventaja despues de todo_

 _El caso es que kaguya encontró un bello mundo que habitar. Un mundo fascinante a decir verdad. Atrasado pero hermoso y decidió que quería vivir allí. Fue acogida por un noble. Pero cuando se supo de sus poderes el noble quería usarla para ganar las guerras y conquistarlo todo. Kaguya en ese entonces era una mujer amable y pacifica. No una guerrera e hizo lo que se podía esperar de ella huyendo por completo de las intenciones del noble sin escrupulos con la ayuda de su única amiga. Por desgracia en el proceso de huida su amiga falleció y ella no pudo soportarlo muy bien_

 _Kaguya decidió entonces que se vengaría del noble y fue al árbol Shinju. Atravesar sus raíces era una tarea ardua y complicada. Las raíces se comían todo lo que se acercaba pero en su caso la dejaron avanzar por todos los medios. Ella llego al árbol y como su fruto. Un fruto que se habia estado creando durante mas de mil años alimentado del poder de todo el mundo ¿el resultado? Kaguya trascendió la humanidad convirtiéndose en lo mas cercano a un dios. Y volvió al lugar que la habia tratado mal con la intención de vengarse. Una vez la venganza estaba cumplida ella decidió que pacificaría toda la tierra en cuestión_

 _Algunos la veneraron como una diosa debido a sus acciones buenas y de traer paz a una tierra que estaba claramente desolada por la guerra. Otros por desgracia la odiaban. Kaguya habia matado sin compasión despues de todo a todos aquellos que se metían en su camino. No hubo punto intermedio para Kaguya. Para ella todo fue simple y sencillo y estaba dispuesta a por todos los medios de cumplir con su objetivo de traer la paz a esta gente. No le importaba la gente que matase. Así es como ella fue reconocida tanto como la dios Conejo y como la demonio. Por dos bandos diferentes que pensaban al respecto de ella y sus acciones. No es que a ella le importase de verdad de todos modos_

 _Pero algo sucedió. Algo que ella nop habia planeado de ninguna de las maneras habia tenido como acontecimiento: habia quedado embarazada. Ella no sabia exactamente como habia podido pasar pero sintió nada mas que dicha y amor por ello. Sus hijos. Ella iba a tener hijos. No habia ninguna manera lo suficientemente fuerte como para expresar lo feliz que ella era en ese mismo momento debido a que estaba por tener un hijo. La verdad es que ella se sentía muy sola despues de todo y pensó que tener hijos llenaría el vacio de su corazón por supuesto dándole así una calidez que hacia mucho tiempo que ella no sentía en su vida_

 _Y ella tuvo dos hijos. Por un lado estaba Hagoromo. Y por otro lado estaba Hamura. Ambos llenaron de calor su corazón. Ambos llenaron de amor y le dieron a su corazón paz. Pero como todas las cosas siempre hay un comienzo y siempre hay un final no tan agradable en realidad. Y como era de esperar las cosas se complicaron en realidad debido a un factor desconocido que ella no habia contado por nada en el mundo. Al final sus hijos se volvieron contra ella cada uno por una razón diferente pero todas tenian en común lo mismo: sus ideales_

 _Tanto Hagoromo como Hamura habian vivido en paz y amor con su madre. La amaban y la consideraban lo mas valioso en sus vidas. No habia nada que de ninguna manera pudiera compararse en sus mentes a su madre. Al menos fue hasta que se dieron cuenta del mundo exterior a su hogar. Porque para ellos fue como quitar una venda en sus ojos y dejarles ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mundo real tal y como era de verdad sin las cortinas que su madre les habia puesto para protegerlos de todos aquellos que querían usarlos o de matarlos solo para llegar hasta ella por sus acciones_

 _Si habia paz. Si la gente no se mataba entre ellos. Pero era porque la gente temia a su madre. Ellos nunca concibieron un pequeño e importante factor. La gente pequeña era feliz. No tenian que ver a sus hijos marchar a la guerra. No tenian que ver a sus hijos matarse por las ordenes de unos nobles. Para Hagoromo y hamura lo único que importo en ese momento fue que ellos vieron a los llamados hombres sabios y estos les llenaron la cabeza con ciertos ideales. Y los volvieron contra su propia madre. Poco sabían ellos que todo habia sido una trampa orquestada por cierta gente para deshacerse de su madre_

 _Los nobles habian llegado a la conclusión que solo habia una forma de quitarse de en medio a la mujer en cuestión y esa era con gente poderosa de su lñado. Por ello habian tramando y habian manipulado a los dos hijos de la mujer para que la quitaran. Pero ellos no pudieron matarla. En vez de eso la sellaron. Era lógico que lo hicieran. Despues de todo ellos amaban a su madre y no la querían muerta. Pero hay que entender que ella comio el fruto prohibido. Un fruto que estaba lleno de la crueldad del mundo y que fue solo el amor de sus hijos lo que mantuvo esa oscuridad a raya. Cuando ella fue traicionada de esa manera esa oscuridad floreció_

 _Juro ser libre y vengarse. Sus propios hijos la habian traicionado por las palabras de sus llamados servidores. Ella sintió una ria que nadie jamás podría llegar a concebir. De todos modos se sello a Kaguya y posteriormente de eso ¿sabeis lo que paso? Una vez Kagguya fue sellada los nobles volvieron a empezar a matarse entre si ¿no es divertido? Mientras Kaguya estaba libre la gente no se mataba y sin embargo no habian pasado ni dos días desde que ella fue sellada y los llamados nobles empezaron una vez mas a matarse entre si simplemente porque tenian que conquistar al de enfrente_

 _Hagoromo y Hamura se dieron cuenta de que habian sido usados. No fue la mejor cosa que habian sentido en toda su vida. Ellos se habian enfrentado a su madre por esta gente. Ellos habian encerrado a su madre por esta gente. Para que fueran libres y para que no tuvieran que temer una muerte segura ¿y que hicieron? Matarse entre ellos por motivos estúpidos. Al final ambos hermanos tomaron caminos separados ya que cada uno de los dos tenia una mentalidad completamente diferente al respecto de todo esto. Era de esperar porque los dos hermanos eran completamente diferentes por supuesto_

 _Hamura se habia mosqueado. Se habia cabreado muy seriamente. El habia amado a su madre mucho. Era un hijo fiel que pensó que su madre tenia sus razones para hacer las cosas. Y se habia vuelto contra ella por el sentimentalismo de su hermano. Y esta gente les pagaba de esta manera. Matándose entre ellos y haciendo el mal. La ira en Hamura creció pero no estaba con ganas de dejar caer su ira sobre ellos. Por ellos salvo una de sus mujeres que decidió quedarse tomo a toda su familia y marcho a la luna donde tenia interes de vivir alejado del mundo y sin tener ganas de tratar con la gente completamente estúpida en su opinión_

 _Hagoromo fue diferente. Pensó que si a la gente se le daba las herramientas podían cambiar. Con ayuda del porder que tenia difundió el poder del chakra sobre las personas y les enseño un camino de unión tratando de hacerles entender que la mejor forma de convivir es trabajando juntos. Por un tiempo funciono. Cierto es que tenia que tratar con los nobles que intentaron secuestrar a su gente pero al final creo su propio lugar donde la gente era feliz. No era el mejor trabajo pero al menos en su mente demostró que el camino de su madre no era el único a seguir o al menos eso es lo que el se decía de todos modos_

 _Hagoromo cambio. Cambio de ser un joven idealista a una persona que entendió una valiosa e importante lección. La gente tenia que tenerle miedo. La gente tenia que pensárselo dos veces antes de hacer estupideces contra el y su familia. Porque de no hacer eso la gente trataría siempre de matarlo a el y su familia un destino que no estaba dispuesto a seguir. Sin saberlo el habia tomado tanto un ideal de vivir en comunidad como la lección de atacar al enemigo sin tener problemas. Dureza y amor cogidas de la mano por sus ideales. El no tenia ni idea de cuanto habia cambiado su forma de ser_

 _La vida habia sido dura con el. Tenia dos hijos eso era cierto pero sus hijos eran mas bien diferentes. Indra era un niño talentoso no iba a negarlo de ninguna de las maneras pero al mismo tiempo era un niño con una creencia de superioridad mas bien grande que lo hacia incompatible con sus ideales ya que se colocaría a si mismo como un gobernante e incluso podría tratar de por todos los medios de llegar hasta los otros gobernantes y conquistarlo salvo que a diferencia de su madre el sacrificaría vidas. No le gustaba como habia salido su hijo mayor y habia veces en que se cuestionaba que hacer con el exactamente_

 _Asura no era diferente en muchos de los sentidos. Tenia una fuerte creencia en su poder. Confiaba plenamente en el chakra. Pero donde Indra estaba solo Asura buscaba crear el máximo numero de aliados. El se habia ganado el respeto de la mayoría de los luchadores del país lo que estaba en contra de Indra. El era un creyente de que eran los lazos lo que mantenía fuerte la nación. No lo negaría pero Asura al mismo tiempo era confiado. Eran mal material para ser sus sustituos pero entre una elección mala y una elección realmente desagradable el estaba claro en que era lo mejor_

 _El vio el resultado de su hijo mas joven convertirse en su heredero. Indra no fue feliz y lo desafio. Fue una lucha entre los dos que termino con Asura ganando. Pero no fue feliz. Su país fue desgarrado por esto mismo. Todo el trabajo de su vida habia sido completamente destruido. Lo lleno de dolor a el en la otra vida pero no tenia mas opción que ver. Que ver como los nacidos con chakra se propagaron y como lentamente crearon diferentes clanes que serian contratados para matarse los unos a los otros solo por el poder de los llamados señores feudales_

 _Ni que decir tiene todo el dolor que sentía Hagoromo. Era por motivos como este que se cuestiono el haber sellado a su madre ¿hizo bien? ¿hizo bien en entregar el chakra? Habia veces que veía y se daba cuenta de cuantos errores habia cometido por sus acciones. Le hizo darse cuenta de que el habia hecho un fallo inmenso. Debería de haber hecho algo mas para impedir todo esto pero lo que importaba es que todo su legado se habia destruido no importaba como lo mirases y no importaba lo que pensases pero todo el trabajo de su vida se habia esfumado por las acciones de la gente_

 _Y se puso peor. Se puso de tal manera que los niños de los clanes de sus hijos heredaban la maldición de luchar entre ellos ¿no podían llevarse bien? Eran primos despues de todo. Pero no era así de ninguna de las maneras. Se mataban entre si. Luchaban entre si. Y trataban por todos los medios de hacer la vida del otro imposible. No importaba cuanto lo intentase. Ninguno de ellos cambiaba. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de lado su sed de sangre. O al menos eso es lo que el pensaba. El nunca pensó que podía haber una razón por la que todo esto pasaba_

 _No importaba lo que Hagoromo pensase. No importaba todo el esfuerzo que hacia en la otra vida porque no pasaba nada. No habia forma de evitar el desastre que se acercaba. El estaba mas que seguro de que los clanes descendientes de sus hijos terminarían con al final uno ser masacrado por el otro. Y por la pinta que llevaba los Senju estaban en la parte superior de el por lo que seguramente no tenia ninguna oportunidad de detener esto que se acercaba de manera peligrosa para arruinar por completo su familia. Era un verdadero dolor para el en su corazón_

 _¿era esto lo que habia sentido su madre cuando la traiciono? Esa habia sido una pregunta que se habia hecho muy a menudo en realidad. Es decir su madre era considerada como una persona fría por todo el mundo. Pero ella siempre fue cariñosa con el y con Hamura. Y ellos la traicionaron. Casi creía que habia destruido por completo el corazón de su madre en su dia cuando el le habia hecho aquel daño. No importaba como lo pensases el habia hecho eso a su madre. Era responsable de posiblemente haberla condenado al infierno mismo por sus acciones y ahora el estaba en su propio infierno_

 _El habia sido el responsable de cómo la historia estaba yendo por este camino. Fueron sus acciones las que iniciaron esta historia. Fue su acción de traicionar a su madre lo que habia dado este resultado al final. Lo que Hagoromo no sabia es que aunque el habia escrito la primera parte del comienzo de esta historia siempre hay mas gente que esta haciendo este camino. Siempre habia mas gente que era relevante en la historia. Siempre habia que considerar a las demás personas ya que siempre habia mas gente que hacia la historia por supuesto_

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Senju-**

Tobirama Senju era un hombre fuerte. Un hombre que habia mirado a la muerte a la cara y la habia mandado a la mierda de manera alegre. Era un hombre que tenia mas que claro que esto era una puta guerra y que habia que usar todos y cada uno de los medios conocidos para ganar. No por la supervivencia del pueblo sino por la seguridad de los niños. Era algo que siempre le habia molestado al respecto de su hermano y su sensiblería emocional. Era que el no concebía lo que tenia que hacerse por todos los medios. Su hermano los habia metido a todos en este puto lio y era lo que la habia cagado por completo en todos los sentidos

Hashirama el muy idiota habia perseguido a los Biju. Podía entenderlo. Los Biju eran una fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta. Una fuerza poderosa mas que capaz de destruir todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Y el comprendió de manera lógica que el bueno de su hermano con su corazón sangrante decidió que tenia que hacer algo pore toda esa pobre gente que moria a manos de los Biju. Lo que nunca concibió es que esa gente trataba de acosar a los Biju. Fue simplemente una estupidez en su mente. Biju habian demostrado ser mentalmente estables por lo que el no concebía una razón para meterse con ellos. No habia ninguna razón en ello

Pero no. Su hermano quería jugar a ser un héroe. Quería salvar a los humanos de los Biju. Completamente estúpido si le preguntabas a el mismo. Porque desde su punto de vista los Biju y los humanos solo se encontraban cuando la gente era tan estúpida como para atacarlos. Eso y les habia permitido hacer limpieza de población lo bastante estúpida como para hacer eso por lo que desde su punto de vista no era un error de ningun tipo en su opinión y que el error estaba en ellos tratando de controlarlos. Pero su hermano el tonto que era decidió que esto era lo mejor que se podía hacer despues de todo

Y el sello los Biju. Su esposa habia estado de acuerdo con el pensando que los Biju se mantendrían sanos y salvos en algún lugar de protección. Lo que ella no habia esperado fue la tonta jugada de Hashirama de entregar los Biju. Juro que jamás habia visto tan furiosa a su esposa. Ello lo habia llamado de todo aludiendo que no solo era estúpido sino la acción de un insensato. Hashirama se mantuvo en sus trece pero le costo su matrimonio. Mito se quedo en Konoha pero despues de aquello jamás volvió a hablar con hashirama. Ese dia Hashirama perdió la mitad de su ser por sus sueños de traer la paz

Y entonces lo mataron. Las naciones se unieron y soltaron a los Biju en un ataque sorpresa. Hashirama prefirió morir a sacrificar sus hombres. Al menos las naciones habian perdido el uso temporal de los Biju ya que tendrían que volver a entrenar a sus jinchuriki. Fue un duro golpe que el devolvió con saña llegando a destruir muchos de los aliados de las grandes naciones. Se gano un renombre como el dios del agua de Konoha pero también se lo conocía como el carnicero de Konoha (Konoha no Mizu no Kami y Konoha no Nikuya)

Por supuesto Tobirama sabia la verdad. En esta guerra todo no habia terminado. Sus enemigos los superaban. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas y el sabia perfectamente que eran mas problemas de lo que parecía. Porque en una guerra siempre hay cosas con las que no puedes contar de ninguna de las maneras. El tenia un plan. El tenia la intención de prepararse para lo peor esperando lo mejor. Partirian a Kumo en una semana y el sabia perfectamente que en ese tiempo el tenia que haber preparado un adecuado plan para tratar con la amenaza que tenia sobre el mismo: pasar su legado a alguien que sea digno de ser su alumno lo cual era un poco difícil

Habia entrenado a muchos jóvenes con potencial en verdad. Habia entrenado a Kagami uchiha que era un digno guerrero del clan uchiha. No era un completo idiota como los demás de su clan. Podía haber ayudado a que el joven habia estado casi bajo su protección constante. Habia sido un marginado del clan y el lo habia convertido en posiblemente una de las mayores fuerzas de Konoha. Estaba orgulloso de cómo el niño considerado como inferior de todo el clan era ahora el miembro mas fuerte de todo el clan. Casi podía sentir a Madara revolviéndose en su tumba de pensar que el habia de alguna manera convertido a un Uchiha en mas doctrinas Senju

Otro alumno con potencial era Hiruzen Sarutobi. Si era sincero el joven en cuestión era posiblemente quien ocuparía su posicion como Hokage en un futuro. Hiruzen tenia talento. Hiruzen era poderoso. Pero era humilde. No dejaba que las cosas se le subieran a la cabeza y si el era sincero ese niño tenia una mentalidad digna de un buen ninja. Astuto y tramposo por todos los medios. Era un digno sucesor y con alguien como Kagami a su lado lo mas seguro es que llegaría mas lejos que nadie en esta aldea. Posiblemente era un poco de un hombre que necesitaba ser menos emocional pero era mejor que su hermano al menos

Tenian mucho potencial. Tenian la capacidad de hacer mucho realmente y el confiaba plenamente en ellos. Pero de la misma manera que tenia buenos alumnos el tenia malos alumnos. Es decir tenia a Koharu y Homura que eran excesivamente tensos. Pensando en el llamado bien de la aldea. Veian la aldea en un sentido físico. Imbéciles los dos y si el era cinsero estaba mas que tentado a dejarlos de lado en algún momento porque en su mente eran el peor tipo de escoria como maestros. Si por el fuera los dos morirían pero tenia demasiado interes en ello como para simple y únicamente dejarlos morir por desgracia. Por el momento vivirían a menos claro esta que lo molestaran. Entonces todo se apaga para ellos

El que era una verdadera mala semilla era Danzo Shimura. Primero de todo era un Shimura. Un clan que era conocido por sus practicas. Entrenar a niños como nada mas que herramientas. Un hombre que usaba a los niños como un mero objeto era su propio padre. Era un clan despreciable desde su punto de vista que debería de haber sido hace mucho tiempo purgado. La única razón por la que dicho clan seguía con vida era por el mero hecho de que eran muy difíciles de matar y por tanto era increíblemente complicado eliminarlos. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran un clan que el no quería tener de ninguna manera en Konoha

Con todo esto bien sabido por su parte el tenia claro que Danzo era una persona de la que no te podias fiar. Y si el moria no quedaría nadie en la jefatura para plantarle cara si se salía de control. Por eso estaba haciendo esto. Por eso estaba haciendo lo que era posiblemente una tarea mas bien loca pero que si funcionaba daría una luz de esperanza para Konoha un dia. Era su mejor acción y su mejor oportunidad por supuesto asique estaba decidido a hacerlo por todos los medios. Solo esperaba que la cosa no se fuera demasiado por las ramas o que la situacion se volvira insostenible en Konoha de ninguna de las maneras

Por eso habia desarrollado un plan. Si algo le pasaba al clan Senju la mansión se sellaría a si misma. No dejaría que la biblioteca del clan Senju caiga de ninguna de las maneras en mano de nadie. No tenia peligro ya que los sellos de sangre deberían de impedir que nada ni nadie entre en la biblioteca pero el habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo que lo mejor es estar preparado para cualquier cosa. También habia hecho que solo aquellos con sangre de los principales accedieran a la mansión en caso de esta cerrarse. Era paranoia pero el habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo que la paranoia podía llegar a ser un verdadero y buen amigo en todos los sentidos

Mito miro a su cuñado un tanto preocupada. Sabia que su cuñado tenia razones para estar como estaba. Esta guerra era un desastre. Hashirama habia muerto por su estupidez. Pensó que el entendería mejor la situacion pero su tonto de un marido la habia cagado por completo. Se habia confiado en los demás pueblos y habia sellado los Biju para usarlos como medidas de paz ¿en serio alguien podía llegar a ser muy estúpido? Hashirama era carismático pero no era un líder pensador. No veía las consecuencias de sus actos. Y sus acciones habian traido guerra hasta ellos en este momento

Y ahora estaba muerto y su corazón gritaba por ello. Se habia cabreado con el pero todavía lo amaba. Amaba esa sonrisa estúpida que podía llegar a tener y diablos ella incluso amaba su comportamiento infantil. Lo echaba de menos. Aun recordaba el mensaje de su muerte. Se habia sacrificado para detener a cinco de los Biju. Era bastante una demostracion de poder que se necesito un pequeño ejercito así como cinco Biju para matarlo. Habian vuelto con su cadáver y seria incinerado y sellado en las criptas del clan Senju. Ella no se fiaba despues de haber descubierto ese Edo Tensei ¿Qué pasa si alguien descubre como usarlo?

Pero seguía lamentando su muerte. Ahora ella sentía que tenia una carga el doble de pesada. Y Kyubi no hacia las cosas mas fáciles en su mente. Kyubi estaba todavía cabreado con ella y Hashirama. Vale ella no podía reprochárselo. No podía negarle al Kyubi que tenia razón. Ellos lo habian sellado solo por los ideales de Hashirama ¿Cuántas veces se habia sabido del Kyubi y los otros Biju atacar comunidades humanas? Muy pocas veces seria la mejor expresión. A los Biju no les gustaba molestarse y siempre que atacaban era por razones de autodefensa como por ejemplo el ataque de los Hermanos Oro y Plata contra Kyubi

Ella podía entender al Biju. Ella podía comprender porque los odiaba a todos ellos y sinceramente prefería vivir con la culpa de sus acciones por siempre porque eso es lo que le habia tocado. Y lo que ella mas lamentaba es que jamás podría liberarlo. Por varias razones. La primera Kyubi no soportaría la idea de dejar Konoha en pie despues de las acciones de Hashirama. Y posteriormente ¿Qué pasa si alguien consigue sellar a Kyubi una vez mas? Lo tendrían en contra de ellos. Kyubi era una presencia muy poderosa capaz de alterar cualquier batalla. Ella no lo quería de enemigo de ninguna de las maneras

´´Estas siendo obstinado en decirme para que quieres un sello que es perfectamente capaz de tener toda la información de un Kage bunshin en el y que retenga la información en vez de perderla así como de mantener una conciencia en un cuerpo físico ¿no será otra de tus técnicas prohibidas verdad?``. Porque si lo era le recordaría que habia una razón por la que ella era una de las criaturas mas fuertes y temibles del mundo. Sin embargo Tobirama solo pareció hacer un poco de gesto con sus ojos antes de mirar lo que tenia. Ella también se sorprendió

Era una marioneta. Bueno mas bien era una estructura de marioneta humana con la forma y el aspecto de Tobirama solo que de madera. Ella vio lo que parecía ser un nucleo de chakra donde debía ser su corazón que tenia un Kanji para Vida y ademas de eso tenia cientos de diferentes sellos por todo el cuerpo para asegurarse que la marioneta no era posible de destruir de ninguna de las maneras. Era toda una manifestación de verdad de lo que se podía hacer con un buen trabajo de estructura pero ella no dejo de mirar a Tobirama esperando una respuesta

´´Ya ves he aprendido una lección muy valiosa de la guerra y es que ninguna cosa es segura de ningun medio. Es posible que cualquier cosa pase en todos los sentidos. No se augura de ninguna de las maneras que yo vaya a sobrevivir o algo por el estilo. No hay garantía para ello porque resulta que la guerra siempre es una incognita y fue con eso que pensé ¿y que pasa si todo se jode de alguna manera?``. Era increíble lo que podía hacer una perspectiva adecuada y darle a una persona la capacidad de ver mejor el mundo. Esto le dio la posibilidad de semi saber lo que pasaba de todos modos

´´Hablas como un pesimista que piensa que hay una inminente gran cantidad de posibilidades de encontrarse en problemas ¿Qué es lo que tanto te aterra Tobirama? No eres uno de hacer que las cosas fallen. Eres uno de siempre estar diez a veinte planes por delante por lo que esto tiene que ser tu ultimo plan. Ahora suelta la información que tienes``. Ella miro a su hermano en ley con tanta fuerza que el Kyubi dentro de ella se sorprendió que el otro humano no muriera de combustión espontanea pero cuanto mas lo pensaba mas claro era que el otro humano también tenia una fuerte columna vertebral asique seria difícil que eso pasase

´´…No soy pesimista solo realista. Soy el responsable de la destrucción de los ejércitos de Mizu no kuni. He sido capaz de hacer pedazos la mejor fuerza elite de Kaze no kuni. Lleve al talon a Taki no Kuni. Solo esas tres cosas deberían de decirte una cosa: soy un objetivo. De la misma manera que mi hermano lo fue en su dia yo soy un objetivo de los enemigos que se han forjado en este tiempo``. Habia hecho pedazos a cada uno de esos grupos a tal punto que el estaba mas que seguro de que algunas personas tenian que considerarlo como el equivalente al hombre de las pesadillas de sus naciones o al menso eso es lo que el pensaba en todo caso

Mito solto un suspiro. Tobirama habia atacado sin piedad a todas las naciones que habian tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su hermano. Taki, Suna, Kiri y por supuesto Iwa. Todos ellos habian sido participes en la muerte de Hashirama al enviar sus ejércitos así como a sus jinchurikis tras el. Hashirama habia muerto y Tobirama habia tomado el mando. Desde entonces el mundo comprendió que solo habian cambiado una amenaza moderada por una amenaza rencorosa, vengativa y terriblemente mortal. Eso era lo que era Tobirama Senju. Un cabron despiadado que solo sabia que cada uno de esos países habia tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su hermano y el habia ido a vengarse por todos los medios conocidos

´´Mito la cruda realidad es que las naciones me ven como un enemigo. Alguien que por si mismo podría hacerlos pedazos seguramente. A nadie le gusta eso. A nadie le gusta la idea de ser superado. Y cuando la gente se siente así es mas que capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salir victoriosos. Yo no puedo simple y únicamente dejar una apertura en mi guardia solo porque es una conjetura. Tengo que estar en completa atención y hacer todos los planes necesarios. Este es mi plan final``. Era su ultima medida despues de todo. Porque si el moria habia que tener a alguien ahí arriba para asegurarse de que los futuros herederos del clan se convirtieran en los lideres que tenian que ser

´´La paranoia nunca ha sido una cosa buena. El clan uchiha es un simple caso de tu preocupación por la gente. Pero creo que puedo entenderte. Creo que puedo aceptar que estas haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a tu clan a salvo de todo enemigo. Puede que no me guste que estas pareciendo tan paranoico pero no soy estúpida como para no darte la razón en que tal vez tus razones son sinceras``. Y eso es lo que le dolia. Que el tenia razón. Que las naciones podían llegar a cualquier limite por matarlo. No le gustaba admitirlo pero si el lo decía tenia que ser por una muy buena razón por supuesto

´´Gracias. Pero estoy seguro de que te estas preguntando que es mi invento. Esta marioneta tiene como objetivo tener la capacidad autómata de interactuar. Tu sello tiene el objetivo de servir como un bloque de memoria que sirva para almacenar todos mis recuerdos. Incluido si hago un Kage Bunshin despues de haber hecho el sello y haberlo instalado. Esta marioneta tiene un solo objetivo: garantizar el futuro del clan``. Era su prioridad. Despues de todo no podía luchar pero podía enseñar todo lo que sabia a su descendiente o heredero. Era la mejor forma de garantizar que el trabajo fuera bien hecho

´´Un medio para un fin si tengo que pensarlo adecuadamente. Con ello esta marioneta tendrá todo el conocimiento que has tenido en tus días y podrá entrenar a la futura generacion hasta que el nucleo tenga que recargarse. Un verdadero trabajo si tengo que ser completamente sincera. Una garantía de que el futuro será enseñado pero dime ¿Cómo vas a hacer que los herederos vengan aquí si estamos todos muertos?``. Ella esperaba que la respuesta no fuera una que la haría matarlo aunque a juzgar por su sonrisa satisfecha ella solo sabia que habia algo terriblemente peligroso a punto de suceder a todo el mundo

´´Un sello de sangre. El sello se atara en las líneas de sangre tanto de hashirama como la mkia. Si algo nos pasa a nosotros de manera que no podemos de ninguna manera dar el conocimiento que tenemos a nuestros descendientes entonces el sello se activara y llamara de forma pasiva a nuestro heredero para hacerlo cumplir con la marioneta. Es la mejor forma que se me ocurre``. Y era un trabajo algo complicado en realidad aunque el lo habia conseguido y a juzgar por la mirada de Mito ella estaba satisfecha con el plan

´´Es una buena decisión si teno que ser sincera. Es la mejor manera de garantizar que el legado se mantiene pero ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a ser tan paranoico Tobirama? Se que estas preocupado por lo que sea que te puede llegar a pasar pero este nivel de paranoia es una cosa totalmente única si tengo que ser sincera``. Ella lo miro intensamente preguntándose que podía ser lo que tenia en mente. Ella sabia perfectamente que su cuñado no era un hombre de solo moverse por corazonadas asique tenia que tener algún motivo mas para hacer lo que hacia ademas de estar preocupado por sobrevivir

´´Porque no soy tonto. Si la gente nos ve como una amenaza lo mas seguro es que harán todo en su mano para eliminarnos por todos los medios. No me extrañaría en lo mas minimo que alguien tratase de alguna manera de eliminar nuestras líneas o nuestros clanes. Somos fuertes y poderosos por lo que no me extrañaría eso de ninguna de las maneras``. Y el habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo que confiarse en una cosa era estúpido. Sabia que su clan era visto como un objetivo de ahí que habia tenido un hijo sin que nadie supiera acerca de ello. Su mujer habia estado de acuerdo con que habia que mantener al niño sano y a salvo al menos hasta que demostrase ser capaz de defenderse por todos los medios

´´En serio hay veces que tu paranoia puede volverme loca. Pero no eres uno de exagerar ninguna acción en realidad. Cuando tomas medidas son por la simple y sencilla razón de que estas seguro de que algo malo esta por pasar. No eres estúpido y dejas cabos sueltos por lo que ello me lleva a preguntarme ¿para que es lo que estas preparado Tobirama?``. Ella lo vio tensarse sabiendo que el no quería revelar lo que posiblemente era un secreto en su mente pero ella sabia que el lo haría mas que nada porque estaban los dos solos y por tanto no habia nadie que les pudiera espiar ni nada por el estilo

´´Sabes siempre me he preguntado ¿Cuál es la mirada que tiene el clan Senju? Y llegue a esa respuesta hace no mucho. Nos temen. Nos temen y no quieren que seamos parte de este mundo. Antes teníamos una oportunidad de supervivencia mas alta. Ahora no es así. Hashirama entrego los Biju y ellos pueden ser usados como armas contra nosotros. Exterminaran al clan Senju. Y no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que algunos de nuestros rivales aquí en Konoha no tratarían de sacar provecho de ello``. Era algo que lo tenia mas que claro. El clan Senju se habia ganado una reputación feroz y a el no le extrañaría en lo mas minimo que ahora que tenian las herramientas los cazarian sin ninguna duda

Mito tenia que estar de acuerdo con Tobirama. Antes de la entrega de los Biju los Senju estaban en una escala de poder casi imposible de ser comparada de ninguna de las maneras. No habia forma de que fueran superados por sus enemigos en ninguno de los sentidos. Las posibilidades de que eso pasase eran mas bien bajas de todos modos. Pero lo que el decía era muy cierto. Ahora que tenian los Biju tenian contra ellos una fuerza de poder capaz de hacerles daño. Sabia que estaba siendo excesivamente paranoico pero era verdad de que ahora habia posibilidades de que el clan fuerza cazado sin ninguna duda. Y como el mismo habia dicho sus enemigos dentro de la aldea podrían tratar de aprovecharse

Tobirama no era estúpido. Sabia que tenian enemigos. El clan Shimura era uno de esos enemigos. Eran excesivamente un grupo de gente con una creencia de superioridad y que menospreciaban todo lo que el clan Senju defendia. Habia muchas posibilidades de que los Shimura tratasen por todos los medios habidos y por haber de verlos debilitados. Si el clan no podía sobrevivir a ello el tenia que hacer planes de contingencia. Era la mejor forma de operar al menos desde su punto de vista. Era la mejor forma de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo era algo que les daría una oportunidad de golpearlos desde las sombras

Otro enemigo eran los Hyuga. No habia que ser un genio para ver que esta gente haría todo en su mano para ver su posicion de poder aumentar. Lo mas seguro es que usarían todo en su mano para lograrlo. Posiblemente en un principio no hagan nada por temor a ellos pero el sabia perfectamente que habia muchas posibilidades de que cuando los Hyuga vieran una oportunidad se lanzaría a ella. No eran la mejor gente (el mero hecho de que usaban un sello de esclavitud en su familia era motivo mas que suficiente para el desconfiar de esta gente) y eran ambiciosos. No le extrañaría de ninguna de las maneras que ellos no tratasen de moverse para convertirse en el mayor poder de Konoha por todos los medios habidos y por haber

Y finalmente los Uchiha. Sabia que ahora los uchiha estaban de su lado porque sinceramente la idea de criar a sus hijos sin tener que temer por su muerte o por convertirse en parte de una guerra en que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran bajas los habia hecho madurar. Pero no era estúpido. Cuando los Uchiha se sintieran comodos volverían a ser arrogantes y sabia que se moverían contra el clan Senju. No era feliz de ello y por eso mismo el sabia que cuando llegase el momento ellos los traicionarían o al menos tratarían de hacerse con el poder. Era así de simple en verdad

Asique el sabia que el clan Senju tenia enemigos internos y externos. Y tenia que hacer todo en su mano para garantizar que su clan tuviera una oportunidad de supervivencia ante todas las posibilidades que les echasen encima. De ahí su plan. De ahí sus intenciones. Y el podía decir con total franqueza que su cuñada estaba de acuerdo con el al parecer. La idea de dejar de ninguna de las maneras que su familia fuera un objetivo era una cosa que ninguno quería permitir. Esto era todo lo que ellos necesitaban para hacer este plan una realidad de todos modos. Esto era todo lo que se necesitaba para terminar de convencer a Mito de que el estaba actuando con sensatez e inteligencia

´´Tengo que decir que con respecto a los enemigos internos tal vez y solo tal vez estas exagerando. Pero también es cierto que hay muchas posibilidades de que nos encontremos con una tormenta completa si no nos andamos con ojo. Por lo que voy a darte la razón en esto y decir que tu plan es el mas sensato con una condición``. Si Tobirama tenia razones para hacer esto entonces ella no se opondría. Pero ella no se quedaría atrás de ninguna de las maneras. Esta era una oportunidad de oro en verdad que ella desde luego veía con perfecto sentido y que seria solo la actitud de un completo idiota que la dejaría pasar

´´quieres que te indique como se hizo esta marioneta para poder hacer lo mismo ¿no es así? Tengo que reconocer que es una medida de lo mas inteligente por tu parte al menos. Una medida sensata que nos daría una solida ventaja sobre los oponentes que tenemos en un posible dia tener que superar por todos los medios``. El habia visto fácilmente el plan de Mito. Ella estaba igual de acuerdo que el mismo lo que quería decir en pocas palabras que ella misma podría dar a luz a un genio de sellado posiblemente en un futuro dia. Muy sensato si el tenia que admitir a la hora de pensar de ella

´´Tu me has dado una ventaja creo que seria lo mas sensato de darle todas las oportunidades. Una marioneta para ti para el que sea el legado de los Senju. Una marioneta para mi para quien sea el legado de los uzumaki. Me disgusta la idea de tener que pensar en este tipo de catástrofe pero no soy estúpida. Se que hay posibilidades de que las cosas pueden suceder por todos los medios asique discúlpame si quiero tomar todas las medidas posibles para garantizar que mi familia sea sana y salva``. Ella haría todo en su poder para asegurarse de que no solo el legado uzumaki sobrevive sino también su familia. Era la mejor decisión que ella podía pensar

Ninguno de los dos lo sabia en ese momento. Pero sus decisiones eran las mas acertadas. Eran tan acertadas que ayudarían a Konoha en los días de oscuridad. Pero eran tan acertadas que eso haría sin ninguna duda de que el futuro de Konoha y sus clanes fuera mas brillante. Despues de todo ellos no lo sabían pero un cierto niño nacería con el potencial de ambos clanes. Sin ninguna duda el niño habría sido fuerte pero sin la guía adecuada habría sido un desastre. Con la guía adecuada era una posible estrella en ascenso que iluminaria el cielo

* * *

 **-Konoha (Sesenta años mas tarde)-**

Muchas cosas habian cambiado en Konoha despues de sesenta años. Las cosas aunque parecían que habian ido bien para Konoha en realidad todo era una ilusión. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba el Sandaime cuando veía la gloriosa aldea. Es cierto que habian sobrevivido a tres guerras y diablos ellos habian superado a sus enemigos sin ninguna duda pero el también sabia una cruda realidad y es que el mundo shinobi no estaba tan listo como lo fue antes. Ya no nacian ninjas super poder como el y su padre lo eran. Tal vez era porque ahora la gente no se molestaba tanto en entrenar como antes y eso lo molesto mucho a decir verdad

Konoha siempre se habia destacado como la aldea de producción de shinobis de alto nivel y potencia. Ahora ya no era así. Su fiel amigo Kagami habia sido el ultimo Uchiha en nacer con el potencial de un Kage. No el potencial de clase S sino el potencial de un Kage. Era a decir verdad molesto. Porque sabia que los ninjas nivel Kage eran los que decidían mayormente la guerra. Y aunque habia paz el sabia que siempre habia una posibilidad de guerra. No le gustaba. Era doloroso pero era una verdad universal por el simple hecho de que la gente no aprendía de ninguna de las maneras que todos debían convivir. Habia veces en que maldecía a su maestro Hashirama por entregar el Biju

Tras la muerte de su sensei Tobirama el se hizo cargo de la academia. A decir verdad el sabia que una de las razones por las que Kumo odiaba a su maestro Tobirama era que el bueno de su maestro habia matado a los Hermanos Oro y Plata así como a los ninjas bajo su mando todos ellos clase S antes de sucumbir a sus heridas infectadas por chakra Biju. Su maestro habia sido el ultimo Titan. Mucha gente en Konoha tenia mas alto respeto por Tobirama que por su hermano. Si a eso le añades que Tobirama fue no solo un gran líder sino que ademas era competente en liderar la aldea tenias toda una combinación única

Poco despues de eso empezó la caceria. Los clanes Senju y uzumaki fueron llevados a la casi extinción. El sabia que ni Kumo ni Iwa y Kiri querían la posibilidad de un Hashirama o peor aun un Tobirama con el poder de Hashirama o algunos otros miembros famosos de dicho clan o también de los uzumaki como Mito volver a nacer. De manera inteligente por supuesto todos los pueblos empezaron la segunda guerra llevando a la extinción casi completa de los uzumaki de no ser porque en el proceso fueron golpeados brutalmente por los Uzumaki y que ademas de eso no pudieron saquear nada

Cuanto mas pensaba en ello mas se daba cuenta de que alguien habia tenido que ver con lo que le habia pasado a los Uzumaiki. Y sabia que habia sido Danzo. No tenia pruebas pero sabia que era Danzo parcialmente responsable de la actual debilidad de Konoha. Habia días que odiaba la política. Danzo habia creado una poderosa red que lo protegía contra todos los posibles ataques en la forma de una gran red de políticos y comerciantes. Cierto es que nadie lo apoyaría para ser Hokage gracias al hecho de que Hiruzen lo habia lisiado pero bien podían apoyarlo para hacer ciertas cosas que solo beneficiaban a Danzo mas que a nadie

Pero no importaba. Tenia un trabajo: mantener en alto Konoha. Afortunadamente la ultima guerra dejo a todos los países realmente débiles. Kushina y Minato no habian sido compasivos. Minato habia completamente aniquilado el ejercito de Iwa mientras que Kushina hacia lo mismo con el de Kumo. El ataque del Kyubi los habia debilitado volviendo a poner las cosas en equilibrio entre las cinco naciones. Afortunadamente el habia podido posicionarse como el poder de Konoha evitando por todos los medios que alguien destruyera todo su arduo trabajo y el del propio Minato

Hiruzen era un hombre que creía en la bondad del ser humano. Podía parecer raro que un shinobi piense de esa manera pero en su caso era mayormente debido a que habia visto lo peor. Afortunadamente el no habia dejado saber que Naruto tenia el Kyubi. No…eso lo habia hecho el consejo. El consejo en contra de sus ordenes habia dejado saber del estado de Jinchuriki de Naruto pero habian prohibido que se supiera de su estado de clan debido a que pensaban que si se sabia de su estado como el ultimo uzumaki así como jinchuriki pueblos enemigos se interesarían en el

Por desgracia esto habia tenido el detestable efecto de hacer que la gente pensase que podían insultar y meterse con naruto así como el habia aprendido que lo miraban de mala manera. Afortunadamente habia algunos puntos positivos. Primero de todo es que ANBU era completamente leal a el debido al factor de que los ANBU eran profesionales. Sabían lo que era un sello. Desconfiaban por supuesto debido a que no tenian forma de saber como reaccionaria el niño cuando creciera pero confiaban en su Hokage por sus acciones y por su capacidad de uso de fuinjutsu

Minato habia sido conocido por varias cosas. La primera de ellas su Rasengan y su renovación del Hiraishin mejorándolo inmensamente. Otra cosa por la que era conocido es porque era considerado un genio de fuinjutsu. Y otro aspecto era por su dominio de los elementos Viento y Rayo. Esas tres cosas lo habian convertido en la mejor opción del puesto de Kage. Diablos el juraría que el joven Minato habia tenido que ser entrenado por ninjas realmente capaces. Jiraiya lo habia refinado pero según su alumno era obvio que Minato habia sido de alguna manera entrenado por alguien realmente capaz y eficiente

Con eso ser sabido por el tenia mas que claro que Minato habría sido la nueva estrella por la que seria seguido por todo el mundo en Konoha. Seria una forma de motivar a la gente para brillar. Pero Minato habia muerto hace cinco años en el ataque del Kyubi. Y habia sellado el Biju en su propio hijo. No sabia que es lo que lo habia impulsado a hacerlo pero Minato estaba mas que decidido por todos los medios a garantizar la supervivencia de Konoha. No sabia mucho mas que lo que el habia sido testigo y ya esta pero el sabia que tenia que haber una razón solida detrás de sus acciones

Habia veces que pensaba que todo era una conspiración. Que la propia aldea se habia vuelto contra su gente. Podía ser comprensible de ver en todo caso ya que el sabia perfectamente que habia gente en la aldea que no le gustaba Minato. Por un lado por su fuerza. Por otro lado por su carisma. Y otros simplemente lo despreciaban porque tenia lo que ellos jamás tendrían. Así era la vida. Por eso el Hokage tenia que ser una persona dura que no tenia problemas en hacer decisiones incluso crueles y difíciles pero que tenian que ver con mantener bajo control la aldea. Habia una razón por la que el habia vivido tanto

Sabia que los clanes querían tener a Naruto controlado. Los clanes no disfrutarían por nada en el mundo del factor del niño reclamar su herencia ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Para el clan Hyuga era porque si Naruto reconstruía su clan seria reconocido como mas grande que el suyo. Despues de todo seria un clan que viene de una familia nivel Kage. Mucho mas de lo que ninguno de ellos era. Lo cual tenia que estar comiéndolos por dentro por completo. Para el eso seria de lo mas gracioso de ver en realidad aunque al mismo tiempo sabia que tan lejos eran capaces de llegar los Hyuga por impedirlo

Los Uchiha por lo misma. El único ninja reconocido de todo el clan como un ninja clase Kage era el mismísimo Kagami. No habia nadie mas. Si el niño retomaba la herencia de sus padres habia una muy alta posibilidad de que el nombre Uchiha quedase mordiendo el polvo y ser superado por Naruto. Jamás lo iban a consentir. Eran el motivo principal por lo que no habia podido iniciar la educación de Naruto como shinobi aunque ellos sabían que muchos niños la inician a los cinco años. Era un claro intento por retrasarlo lo máximo posible y de evitar que el niño se convierta en un shinobi

Y luego estaban Danzo y sus otros camaradas. Estaba muy cerca de verlos retirados de sus posiciones. Ellos podían pensar que tenian razón en hacer las cosas pero su única excusa para hacer lo que hacían era que no querían un jinchuriki incontrolable. El sabia que ellos no apreciarían eso. Habian tenido que sufrir a Mito que habia amenazado en numerosas veces de hacerlos pedazos y sabían de su poder. Lo ultimo que les interesaba era otra versión de Mito Uzumaki. Por ello querían mantenerlo lo mas débil posible. Pensando que lo tenian todo bajo completo control. Pobres idiotas e ilusos completos

No importaba como lo mirases. Una persona sensata se habría dado cuenta rápidamente que habia demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban. La única razón por la que no hacia una limpieza como en los viejos tiempos era por el simple hecho de que Konoha necesitaba todos los soldados disponibles. Pero si alguno se salía de la raya tenia la intención de hacer lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que la situacion volvia a estar por completo bajo control. No iba a fallar de ninguna de las maneras a Konoha y por supuesto lo mas importante de Konoha: los niños

Y fue en ese mismo momento que se sintió el poderoso chakra del Kyubi. Jamás podría olvidar semejante chakra. Tan fuerte. Tan poderoso. Lo único que lo hacia simplemente raro es que no estaba cargado de malicia sino que era pura energia. Eso era raro. Pero el reconocería esa presencia en cualquier parte. Se habia enfrentado despues de todo al Kyubi por lo que sabia de lo que hablaba en cualquier caso y por tanto sabia que el poder de dicha energia era una cosa que uno no podía dejar de recordar. Por lo que de inmediato llamo a sus tres ANBU de mayor confianza y los envio a ver que pasaba exactamente

´´Kakashi ve de inmediato. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer y no me importa si tienes que matar aldeanos. Ve de inmediato y resuelve que demonios ha pasado exactamente allí``. El tenia la corazonada de que sea lo que sea que haya pasado no le gustaría. Podía ser solo una corazonada de verdad pero el sabia mejor. Sabia que habia muchas posibilidades de que el mundo entero estaba jodido. Aunque el sabia que ahora tenia que esperar exactamente una visita muy importante. Despues de todo sus queridos asesores serian tan estúpidos como para venir a verlo para convencerlo de ciertas medidas mas bien únicas

Y fiel a sus pensamientos eso es lo que paso. Porque solo diez minutos mas tarde Danzo, Koharu y Homura estaban allí. Si bien podían parecer serios para una persona sin entrenamiento también una persona con dos dedos de frente habría sentido sin ninguna duda la alegría que escapaba de ellos. No habia que ser un genio para saber que ellos estaban contentos por la parcial liberación de poder del Kyubi. Seguramente ya estaban pensando en formas de decirle que el tendría que entregarles a Naruto para que sea entrenado en una maquina de matar. Hoy iban a recordar porque el resto del mundo habia llegado a temerlo por todos los medios

Para los ancianos esto era muy bueno. Primero de todo Konoha por fin tendría un arma. Habian tratado de convertir a Kushina en un arma pero hubo varias cosas que lo impidieron. Por un lado Hiruzen en ese entonces era joven y fuerte y les recordó que habia una solida razón por la que el estaba al mando y no ellos. Ni que decir tiene que los tres se habian retirado. El hecho de que Kushina sin el Kyubi fuera tan brutal y peligrosa no les gusto. Ella era solo un arma despues de todo desde sus puntos de vista. Un arma que tenia que obedecer y servir. Pero ella no actuo así y no solo era libre sino que operaba con sus propios ideales personales

Su muerte aunque u problema serio debido a la debilidad que significaba para Konoha fue vista como una cosa buena ya que significaba que podrían convertir al nuevo jinchuriki en una herramienta mas moldeable. Por desgracia Hiruzen les habia mostrado que eso no pasaría y les envio dicho mensaje golpeándolos cerca de la muerte. Ni que decir tiene que desde ese dia habian tramado como convertir al niño en un arma pero no importaba lo que pensaran porque si intentaban lo mas minimo Hiruzen caería sobre ellos y los mataria. Ni que decir tiene que habian retrocedido. Al menos Koharu y Homura lo hicieron

Danzo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Esta era una oportunidad brillante y magnifica a decir verdad. Por lo que decidió que tenia que hacer todo lo que tenia en la mano para obtener al niño sin importar nada mas en el proceso. Asique habia planeado esta situacion. Iba a obligar al niño a matar algunos aldeanos estúpidos y desde ahí se posicionaría para obtener al niño. El Daimyo estaría obligado a ceder porque obviamente el presentaría al niño como una herramienta sin control. Era un poco de trampa pero por el bien de Konoha habia que hacer lo necesario pero solo hubo un problema en ese mismo momento

En el momento que los tres ancianos entraron por la puerta y estaban en el centro de la oficina cinco ANBU aparecieron y los limitaron. Solo habia que ver la mirada de Hiruzen para entender algo: los habia previsto. Hiruzen no era feliz y era bastante obvio que el habia esperado sus demandas por lo que los estaba esperando. Y teniendo en cuenta que era demasiado de una coincidencia no hay nji que decir que Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba con la mente de que alguien habia tenido algo que ver con esto y aunque sabia que Koharu y Homura eran mas que capaces el sabia que solo habia una persona capaz de esto: Danzo

´´Soy una persona que piensa que todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir su vida como quiere. Siempre y cuando sus acciones no sean peligrosas para Konoha como un todo o peor aun sean una amenaza para la aldea de alguna manera y los niños que viven en ella. Ahora explicarme ¿Quién de vosotros ideo el plan de forzar a naruto a entrar en el bastante pánico como para dejar salir chakra del Biju``. El miro intensamente a los tres. Koharu trato de decirle que todo era un error hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hiruzen. Una mirada que no prometia nada bueno a menos que ella respondiera de la manera adecuada lo cual no sucedería

Los ancianos se mantuvieron en silencio pensando que de esta manera estaban a salvo. Ellos pensaron que Hiruzen no les haría nada. Ese fue un error. Ese fue un error descomunal ya que momentos despues un ANBU habia cortado la mano izquierda de Homura. Todos vieron la sangría y se quedaron mirando a Hiruzen que parecía tranquilo y como si nada de lo que pasase fuera un problema para el en ninguno de los sentidos. Ahora los tres entendían que esto no era un juego de ninguna de las maneras. Ahora entendían que Hiruzen no estaba jugando con ellos

´´Soy el Hokage por una muy buena razón para que lo sepáis. Soy el Hokage porque soy el que toma las decisiones difíciles en momentos complicados ¿de verdad pensais que no voy a pensar como de interesante era que curiosamente solo unos días despues de la solicitud de convertir a Naruto en un arma que esto pasase no es algo raro? Soy el Hokage porque fue elegido para esta posicion con una buena razón detrás de ello y vosotros habeis cometido el crucial y tremendo error de pensar que simplemente podeis decirme que hacer o como hacer las cosas. Eso esta muy mal y debeis ser castigados``. Hiruzen miro sin compasión a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo

´´Dado que vuestras acciones han puesto en peligro al ultimo heredero de un clan y al mismo tiempo han causado que haya problemas en Konoha los tres sois eliminados de órgano asesor de la aldea. También debido a la brusca liberación del Kyubi de su poder se tendrá que hacer una investigación firme para poder aprender todo lo necesario de lo que ha pasado aquí. Estais despedidos``. Parecía que no podía gobernar Konoha con la mano de un abuelo que amaba a su pueblo sino que tendría que recordarles a todos que habia una puta razón por la que el era el Hokage. No era un problema muy serio en su mente. Se lo habian buscado ellos mismos despues de todo asique eso es lo que el haría

Se llevo a Homura al hospital donde se volveria a unir su brazo (seria un proceso largo, lento y doloroso) y a los otros dos se los llevo a sus casas donde estarían encerrados hasta que la investigación hubiera terminado. Momentos despues apareció kakashi y estaba claramente molesto en ese mismo momento. Kakashi siempre habia tenido un completo control de si mismo por lo que decía mucho de que el estuviera molesto en ese mismo momento. Eso y también por supuesto decía que las acciones del pueblo fueron bastante desagradables lo que posiblemente no solo habia molestado al hatake sino despertado su furia lo cual era muy mala idea. Habia una razón por la que Kakashi era considerado un prodigio verdadero

´´Acudimos al lugar en cuestión. Encontramos a veinte aldeanos. Sus cuerpos estaban algo rotos pero ellos seguían con vida. Uno de mis hombres era un Yamanaka y entro en la mente del cabecilla del grupo. Parecía que el hombre habia sido comentado por la matrona del orfanato de que echaría a Naruto y aprovecharía de su tiempo limitado para que usted no se enterase de lo que allí paso señor``. Ni que decir tenia que la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento podría haber matado a muchos. Naruto era lo único que le quedaba de su antiguo maestro por lo que la idea de perderlo no solo molestaba sino que lo cabreaba de manera descomunal

´´Ya ve. Traed a la señora del orfanato. Están permitidos todos los medios para hacerla hablar. No importa como de doloroso tiene que ser. No importa el daño que le hagas. Quiero saber quien le metió la idea de echar a Naruto del orfanato``. Y no solo quería saberlo para ver si podía matar definitivamente a Danzo (la situacion apestaba a el) sino que ademas de eso sabia que Ibiki lo tomaria como un asunto personal. Ibiki era muy desagradable con los traidores depues de todo

Kakashi asintió y se marcho con una misión de lo mas importante. Tenia planes por supuesto. Tenia un objetivo. El eliminaría por todos los medios a los que habian tratado de quitarle a su único vinculo familiar. La compasión podía ser un rasgo muy bonito pero cuando se trataba de su familia el seguro que no tenia ningun rastro de ella y se aseguraría de que aquellos que habian tratado de hacer sufrir al hijo de su sensei entendieran mejor la situacion de ahora en adelnate. Despues de todo ellos tenian que comprender que cada acción tiene una reacción. Y como reacción habian cabreado al tercer ninja mas fuerte de Konoha (Primero Jiraiya, luego Hiruzen y luego el)

Hiruzen suspiro. Ahora tenian que encontrar a Naruto. No sabia que es lo que habia hecho en su modo de liberación. La única buena notica detrás de todo esto es que Naruto no se habia vuelto loco. El chakra era obvio que aunque del Kyubi no lo estaba matando ni lo estaba convirtiendo en una bestia sin sentido. Era una pobre recompensa en comparación con toda la mierda que tenia que soportar por supuesto pero al menos era una buena noticia ya que significaba que si lo encontraban no tendrían que preocuparse por las numerosas heridas posibles en su cuerpo a consecuencia de su transformación aunque establecia una pregunta muy interesante ¿Cómo habia pasado esto?

Tambien maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que avisar al consejo de lo que habia pasado. Era una completa maldición en su mente. Un serio problema a ser tenido en cuenta en lo que a el se refería porque sabia que aunque habia tratado con Danzo tanto Hiashi como Fugaku serian bastardos molestos. Fugaku por el simple hecho de que odiaba los que eran mas fuertes que el. Hiashi porque no quería Uzumaki. Lo consideraba una amenaza para el equilibrio de su clan por el simple hecho de su existencia y el era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que podía recurrir a cualquier medida para deshacerse de el

De todos modos no importaba. Tenia mucho trabajo por delante que hacer asique decidió ponerse en pi y empezar a formular. Planes. Habia una razón por la que era llamado el condenado profesor despues de todo. Era un maestro en mil habilidades diferentes. Y la estrategia era una de esas habilidades. Podía no ser un genio táctico como los Nara pero bien podía diseñar sin ningun problema cientos de planes realmente buenos que harian mucho bien a su posicion. Por lo que decidió ponerse en movimiento para terminar con esto de la mejor manera posible. Solo esperaba que los demás del consejo escucharan de manera racional lo cual sabia que no tenia porque ser el caso por supuesto

* * *

 _ **-POV Naruto (Veinte Minutos Antes)-**_

Naruto era un niño único. Era un joven con las raíces de color dorado pero las puntas de un color rojo sangre único. Tenia tres marcas de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas y un aspecto que según habia visto de las fotos del Yondaime se parecía. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello se negaba a admitirlo porque en su opinión el ser mas bajo en el mundo no podía estar emparentado con un hombre como el Yondaime. Era la cruda realidad. El solo era visto como nada y la única persona que de verdad se preocupaba por el era el Sanbdaime aunque no entendía que es lo que lo movia para interesarse en el despues de todo ya que el no era especial o al menos a simple vista

Naruto no sabia si habia hecho algo para ganarse el odio de la gente pero desde hace un tiempo le importaba cada vez menos. Cada vez que el Sandaime habia venido a verlo en el ultimo año el hombre le habia dicho que la gente podía ser tonta y que cuando es tonta lo que hay que hacer es ignorarla. Y desde ese dia el lo habia hecho. No sentía amor por la gente de Konoha o al menos la rama civil. La mayoría de los ninjas que conocía eran todos ANBU que eran considerados la elite de la elite según el Sandaime. En las palabras del anciano ellos eran lo mejor de Konoha y debían ser respetados por todo el trabajo que hacían

Ahora uno podría preguntarse ¿Por qué un niño estaba fuera a las once de la noche? Mas aun un niño de cinco años. Naruto habia sido expulsado. Según la mujer del orfanato ya no tenia razones para mantenerlo allí y por tanto ya no tenia razones para dejarlo allí asique lo habia echado como si no fuera nada mas que basura. Incluso le habia quitado las pocas cosas que el viejo le habia regalado. En serio dolia. Para un niño sentirse así es doloroso de verdad. Era un dolor que simplemente no se desvanecía. El entendía el odio de esta gente despues de todo pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptase del todo

¿Qué habia hecho? Porque el solo tenia cinco años de edad por lo que no sabia que es lo que podía haber hecho para enfadar a toda esta gente. Esta gente estaba furiosa con el por alguna razón y el no sabia lo que era pero fuera lo que fuera tenia que ser realmente algo serio porque de no ser así el no podía entender porque era tratado de esta manera. No tenia el mas minimo sentido. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron bloqueados cuando un piedra le golpeo en la cara. Cuando levanto la mirada vio allí a por lo menos veinte personas armas con lo que parecían palos. El trato de ponerse en pie pero un hombre se acerco y lo golpeo con mas fuerza

´´Ya sabes pequeño engendro. Este es un momento único. Porque vas a morir. Toda la gente que mataste van a ser vengadas. Es un pequeño precio a pagar. La vida de un pobre niño algunos pensaran. Pero por destruir un demonio yo esto mas que de acuerdo``. El hombre hablo con una voz llena de locura como si de verdad creyera toda la mierda que estaba diciendo. Si Naruto tenia que ser sincero el hombre le parecía mas bien patético e insignificante. Es decir que era tan poca cosa que tenia que amenazar con matar a un niño por algún tipo de suceso. Y entonces sintió su corazón ser atravesado por la lanza que cargaba

´´Mis amigos. Por fin hemos vengado a todos los que murieron. Y hemos sido nosotros los civiles y no esos ninjas estúpidos que se piensan por encima de nosotros. Somos nosotros los verdaderos ciudadnos de Konoha los que la hemos liberado del gran mal que aquí habia. Hemos sido nosotros los que hemos traido la paz a la aldea y librado su corrupción``. La gente rugio aceptando las palabras como si fuera una sincera acción traída del cielo. Todos estaban satisfechos. Todos se sentían bien consigo mismos. Al menos por los próximos treinta segundos cuanto todo empezó

Si hubiera habido un ninja sensor cerca el habría explicado que una especie de pulso estaba sucediendo en Naruto. La energia se liberaba. La red de chakra de un niño hasta que no se activa se consideraba latente pero en ese momento estaba activa y fortaleciéndose. Lo que el pobre idiota no tenia ni idea es que el Kyubi estaba bombeando su chakra en el cuerpo del niño para salvarle la vida. Regenerar el daño en el corazón no fueuna tarea fácil. Solo se sabia de gente como Tsunade Senju que fuera capaz. Pero hay un problema. Kyubi es una esencia de un dios. Es decir su poder simplemente no podía ser comparado de ninguna manera. Kyubi era muy poderoso y fuerte y su chakra cuando no esta corrupto es una esencia bastante fuerte

El chakra de Kyubi debería de haberlo sanado pero dejado débil. Pero habia algo en Naruto. Kurama no sabia que es lo que habia en el niño pero estaba purificando su chakra por lo que solo sonrio esperando para saber que es lo que pasaba a continuación. Naruto abrió los ojos y dejo que el chakra rojo carmesí se arremolinara a su alrededor. Se sentía vivo y muy fuerte. Solto un poderoso rugido sónico que golpeo de lleno a todo el grupo de asaltantes. No los mataria pero seguramente los dejaría heridos que eso es lo que importaba en la mente de Naruto

En ese mismo momento Naruto sintió algo. Una llamada. Algo lo estaba llamando. Mas bien actuaba como una especie de faro que estaba tratando de iluminarlo por completo. Prefiriendo irse de allí Naruto avanzo corriendo con su chakra mejorado. Se fue justo antes de que llegaran los ninjas y por tanto nadie pudo encontrarlo porque su esencia estaba completamente eliminada por el chakra que estaba emitiendo en ese momento es por eso mismo que Kakashi un ninja cazador con experiencia no seria capaz de encontrarlo

Naruto avanzo con cuidado. Estaba en el distrito de los clanes. Sabia que si no se andaba con ojo habia muchas posibilidades de que fuera atacado. Habia aprendido hace tiempo que no se podía confiar así como así en los clanes ninja de ninguna manera. Habian demostrado ser gente egoísta que pensaba muy bien de si misma. La única gente en la que Naruto confiaba eran los soldados personales del Sandaime ya que sabia que no eran tontos como para ofender al Hokage. Los clanes parecían pensar que tenian algo mas que sabían acerca de los demás y es por eso que quería evitar alertarlos (afortunadamente habia perdido su capa de estado)

Naruto llego al sitio que estaba llamándolo. Era una propiedad tan o posiblemente un poco mas grande que la de los Hyuga y tenia una fuerte defensa de lo que podía decir. Cuando paso su mano por la puerta de madera sintió un picnahzo y vio una aguja allí. La aguja pareció haber tomado algo de su sangre y momentos despues toda la puerta fue iluminada con cientos de escrituras en negro. La puerta se abrió como si hubiera pasado un tiempo sin hacerlo. Naruto sabiendo que posiblemente el ruido habría alertado a la gente entro rápidamente para evitar que la gente lo viera. No sabia que es lo que habia aquí pero solo sabia que lo estaba llamando

Naruto vio un estanque de peces Obi y muchos arboles de Sakura por la propiedad con varias casas de tamaño decente con cerca de tres pisos de altura y luego en el centro una gran casa. Naruto sintió la llamada que venia de la gran casa y avanzo sin miedo. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que la casa parecía limpia. Tendría que entrar lo mas rápido para saber que es lo que estaba haciendo esto e irse antes de ser pillado aquí. No seria bueno viendo como era de odiado dejar que alguien supiera que habia estado en un complejo de clan. Seguramente seria malo para el y la gente le haría mas daño posiblemente asique avanzo lo mas rápido posible

Llego hasta lo que parecía un cuarto privado en lo que parecía haber dos marionetas por lo que podía decir. Una era una mujer de cabello rojo recogido en bollos y el otro un hombre de pelo blanco (como le habian dado a muñecos pelo real). Naruto se pregunto que pasaba exactamente aquí. Estaba de lo mas curioso en realidad por lo que esto podía significar sin ninguna duda y avanzo con cuidado hasta que vio una especie de circulo. Se coloco allí y entonces todo paso muy deprisa

El sello se activo. No sabia que es lo que hacia pero se paralizo por un momento antes de que el sello se iluminara por segunda vez y los dos cuerpos de madera que tenia delante se activaron en ese mismo momento. Los ojod de ambos sujetos miraron tranquilamente todo a su alrededor antes de fijarse en Naruto. Y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta los dos que estaban ambos despiertos. Eso era un shock sorprendente en la opinión de Tobirama aunque entonces recordó tanto a Kushina como a Minato y cuando se fijo en el niño que tenia delante se dio cuenta de que este debía ser su hijo. Era una sorpresa bastante grande si tenia que ser sincero

´´Bueno esto es toda una sorpresa. Hemos sido reanimados por la misma persona. Que interesante``. Mito fue la primera en dar su opinión. Ella parecía emocionada de verdad. Esto era algo con lo que ella no habia contado lo mas seguro y ella estaba impresionado como minimo a decir verdad lo que aunque no raro bien podía pasarle a una persona seguramente. Y Mito ser golpeada por algo era todo un acontecimiento extraño en realidad a decir verdad

´´Yo dire lo mismo. Esto es todo un encuentro único pero antes que eso creo que tenemos algunas preguntas para el niño aquí presentes ¿no crees lo mismo cuñada?``. Tobirama miro intensamente al niño aunque tuvo que darle un poco por su valor ya que parecía que el niño no se asusto por el de ninguna de las maneras. Decía mucho de la espina dorsal del niño aunque fue Mito la que estaba mas interesada en como saldría todo esto

´´Tobirama no podemos ser demasiado desagradables con el niño. Es decir miralo fijamente y dime lo que ves exactamente. Creo que estaras de acuerdo conmigo en que lo que se ve a simple vista no es una buena noticia``. Mito se habia fijado en lo flaco que era el niño así como también en el factor de que parecía llevar ropas de segunda mano. Esto no cuadraba. Ambos sabían que si este era el hijo de Minato y Kushina habia muchas posibilidades de que lo amsen mucho debido a ciertos factores que los dos tenian al crecer (Minato huérfano y kushina perdió a su clan)

Tobirama miro el hecho de que como decía su buena hermana en ley el niño era flaco. Muy peligrosamente cayendo en la desnutrición. La ropa era de segunda mano y podía decir que le quedaba corta. El frunció el ceño y coloco sus dedos en el suelo activando su técnica especial de sensor. Detecto que ni Minato ni kushina seguían con vida. Eso era malo. Eran claramente los padres del niño que tenia delante. La cara de Minato, la mezcla de cabellos y por supuesto el niño era el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Podía sentir la presencia de Hiruzen y muchas mas pero las importantes no estaban. El miro intensamente al niño antes de hacer una pregunta

´´Dime joven ¿sabes por casualidad que ha sido de Minato Namikaze? Era un joven que entrenamos. Tenia mucho potencial. Y no puedo sentir su presencia de ninguna manera en todo el pueblo ¿Qué ha sucedido?``. Solo por la mirada del niño ya sabia que iba a tener serios problemas. La mirada del niño que miraba como si tuviera que dar una mala noticia. Eso solo hacia que fuera mas fácil de entender lo que habia pasado. Y el podía decir que Mito también lo habia entendido perfectamente

´´Ya veo…lamento mucho tu perdida. Tanto tu padre como tu madre eran dos de los niños con mas potencial que he visto en toda mi vida. Jamás pensé que veria un par de niños con tanto interes en crecer fuerte desde mi propia parte y dos de mis alumnos. Debes sentirte orgulloso de tus padres y sus logros``. Tobirama termino de decir eso cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa del niño. Una mirada que no debería de estar ahí de ninguna de las maneras

´´¿conociste a mis padres?``


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas. Tengo la intencion de que antes de que termine Enero actualice mis cuatro nuevas historias por lo menos en total otra vez mas ademas de esta por lo que espero que a la gente le guste lo que esta por ver. si alguien no le gusta eso no es mi problema. es mi historia y de nadie mas. no obedezco ordenes de nadie salvo de los controladores de este esitio web y ya esta**

 **Bien para empezar voy a decir algunos detalles muy importantes. Este primer detalle es la clasificacion ninja. Los ninjas se clasifican en el siguiente orden: D (genin), C (Genin con experiencia a Chunin de baja categioria), B (Chunin con entrenamiento, Tokubetsu Jonin y Jonin Jovenes), A (Jonin Veteranos), S (Jonin Elite) y EX (Ninjas clase Kage). Para ser clasificado como un ninja clase Jonin elite se deben tener ciertas cosas unicas que son maestrizacion de dos campos ninjas y un amplio dominio de por lo menos otros tres campos. los Clase Kage son literalmente monstruos en forma humana un ejemplo de clase Kage debil seria el Sandaime Raikage y antes de que alguien diga que el tipo era fuerte solo voy a decir esto y es que comparado con Hiruzen en su mejor momento el Sandaime Raikage era debil**

 **Otro punto a destacar es que no espereis un Naruto de los de perdonar. Si el ve una amenaza actuara como toda persona natural actua contra una amenaza y esa forma es destruyendo la amenaza por completo ya sea interna o externa. Por lo que no penseis de ninguna de las maneras que por ejemplo Sasuke puede tratar de usar Chidori contra el y salir con vida. de hecho Naruto podria incluso hacerle un daño brutal en muchos sentidos solo por pensar en quitarle la vida por semejante accion ya que es un atentado contra su vida y Naruto no es de los de perdonar de ninguna manera afrentas como esa a su persona ya que sera educado con la academia de pensamiento de Tobirama**

 **El nivel de poder de Naruto sera el de un jonin elite aunque sin experiencia en combate a vida o muerte al terminar la academia. antes de que alguien me diga que eso no es posible recordad que he dicho sin experiencia. pero el tendra amplios conocimientos de diversos campos de las artes ninja y eso es mayormente debido a Kage Bunshin el jutsu que mas trampa permite hacer a las personas. Naruto fue un personaje c0on potencial sin limites que si jiraiya o Kakashi hubieran explotado habria sido casi imposible de superar solo para ser sacado todo su potencial debido a personas incompetentes que no hacian su trabajo**

 **El Harem ya esta decidido. Habra tres chicas del Canon y tres personajes OC. Se que puede haber personas en contra de ello pero hay que entender que tenia que hacer personajes que se adaptaran a este Naruto. no podia dejar de ninguna de las maneras que se asociase con personajes debiles o personajes que no podian sostenerle una vela. Tenian que ser personajes con mentes inteligentes y astutas asi como con poder para respaldarlas. no quiero ni decirlo pero del canon habia pocos personajes que podian meterse dentro de esa categoria de ninguna de las maneras y he tenido que hacer alteraciones en los personajes canon**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Primeros Amigos ya sean Humanos o Biju**

 **-Konoha. Complejo Senju. Dos años mas Tarde-**

Es curioso como pasa el tiempo cuando le das la oportunidad. El tiempo puede ser una de las cosas mas odiadas del mundo. Es decir va lento cuando tienes ganas de que pase rápido y va rápido cuando estas haciendo algo que te gusta. El tiempo puede considerarse como el mayor enemigo del mundo pero es uno que no puedes vencer. Al final todo el mundo es vencido por el tiempo ya que al final el único que sobrevive al tiempo es el propio tiempo en realidad ya que los humanos por norma general termina muriendo cuando se les agota el tiempo. Es una batalla cuesta arriba en verdad sin ninguna oportunidad de vencer por desgracia

Ahora Naruto habia pasado los últimos dos años en el compuesto Senju. Allí habia usado su tiempo sabiamente. Teniendo en cuenta que en el orfanato ni siquiera le habian enseñado a leer y escribir adecuadamente el habia gastado su tiempo de manera inteligente al esforzarse por todos los medios de convertirse en el mejor shinobi posible. Una tarea difícil pero con la adecuada guía todo podía llegar a ser posible. Algunos incluso se podrían llegar a sorprender de lo fuerte que una persona se puede hacer si le dedica el tiempo adecuado así como le da las fuerzas necesarias. Es un trabajo sin ninguna duda ejemplar

Por supuesto primero Naruto habia tenido que aceptar la realidad de la vida. Una realidad que nunca habia pensado. El era el heredero de dos de los tres clanes fundadores de Konoha. Solo eso lo convertía posiblemente en una de las personas mas poderosas de Konoha. Ya ves los fundadores tienen derecho a Veto es decir que pueden prohibir algunas leyes siempre que den una razón lógica detrás de ello. Sabia perfectamente que eso no era un poder que debía ser abusado. Ya habia visto el daño que puede hacer un poder abusado y el no tenia ganas de hacerlo de ninguna de las maneras. No quería ser un abusador

Su tiempo en el complejo se habia gastado bien. Por un lado tenia que aprender a escribir y a leer adecuadamente. Quien sabe el daño que podría haber hecho el factor de el no haber sabido hacerlo de manera inteligente ya que podría haberlo llevado a menospreciar la información de los libros. Naruto se estremeció de miedo ante ello. Su maestro Tobirama le habia dejado claro que no habia mas poder que el conocimiento y que con el conocimiento de su lado uno era mas que capaz de lograr importantes logros por lo que debía hacer por todos los medios todo lo necesario para alcanzar ese conocimiento. Y Naruto habia aceptado de lleno esa petición

Otra cosa que le enseñaron y esta era importante es que todas las cosas requerían esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas. La única razón por la que los llamados prodigios eran venerados es por conseguir algo mas rápido pero al hacerlo no se daban cuenta en realidad de que estaban dejando de lado lo mas importante: el trabajo. Era necesario. El trabajo era una prioridad máxima. El trabajo es lo que podía convertir a un ninja mediocre en un ninja elevado muy alto. Era el trabajo nada mas y nada menos lo que podía impulsar a un ninja a convertirse en el mejor dentro de su campo de trabajo

Naruto no era un prodigio eso habia quedado claro. Pero era un genio instintivo. Sabia como desplegar adecuadamente sus habilidades con un poco de guía y enseñanza. Eso le daba una clara ventaja sobre las demás personas. Por supuesto los habría que pensarían que eso estaba mal pero Tobirama le habia enseñado una valiosa lección en su momento para que el entendiera como funcionaba el mundo. Era curioso todo lo que podias aprender del viejo Kage aunque claro era un hombre que habia sido el verdadero protector de Konoha al hacerla con tanto potencial como el que tenia

La lección valiosa de Tobirama era la siguiente. Nadie juega justo. Cuando alguien dice que algo es hacer trampa es mas que nada un intento de bloquear los avances de una persona solo porque el no puede avanzar de la misma manera. Es decir usa su propia forma de trampa para tratar de limitar a la otra persona en cuestión. Era trampa desde otro punto de vista lo cual lleva a que las personas no hagan lo que tiene que hacer por todos los medios. Era una excelente forma de que los que en verdad eran débiles sacaban provecho de los que eran fuertes

Naruto también habia aprendido una valiosa lección de Tobirama: no naces fuerte o débil. Naces normal. Y solo debido a la cantidad de trabajo que haces se decide si eres fuerte o débil. El fuerte es una persona que se dedica por completo al esfuerzo y al trabajo continuo decido a que de ninguna de las maneras quiere quedarse estancado en el suelo. Esa es la forma de ser del fuerte. El débil por otro lado era la persona que decidia que no quería esforzarse y quería obligar a las personas a mantenerse en su mismo nivel para no tener que decir que el era débil sino que todos eran imposibles de alcanzar su máximo potencial

Naruto habia descubierto de Tobirama que la situacion en Konoha no era buena. Antes Konoha contaba con un poderoso ejercito de jonin de elite que eran los que lideraban las partes de frente de la batalla. Ahora eran débiles. Ninjas incapaces de luchar como antes. La mayoría de ellos no avanzaban por el simple hecho de que no veian el sentido. No veian a nadie que sirviera como adecuado ejemplo. Una verdadera mierda en la opinión de Naruto. Un ninja debe intentar por todos los medios siempre crecer mas y mas fuerte. Convertirse en una verdadera fuerza. Esa fue la regla de Tobirama en la academnia: crecer cada dia mas. Era una de las razones del odio y desprecio actual del sistema de Tobirama

Y Naruto se podía relacionar. Es decir ¿Por qué la gente quería ser débil? Ser débil significaba que cualquiera podía pasar por encima de ti. Naruto no quería eso. Quería ser fuerte y poderoso. Quería ser capaz de convertirse en un ninja que no podía ser batido de ninguna de las maneras. Por supuesto Naruto sabia que era una tarea difícil. Despues de todo nada en la vida es fácil. El que diga eso entonces era idiota ya que claramente no comprendía de verdad la importancia del esfuerzo. El esfuerzo era lo que los hacia cada dia mas fuertes y poderosos. Era el esfuerzo lo que los empujaba a convertirse en los mas poderosos posibles

Y Naruto sabia perfectamente que aunque podía ser difícil el no tenia la mas minima intención de ser vencido de ninguna de las maneras. Por eso entrenaba como lo hacia. Tenia un entrenamiento intenso lo cual era debido a su sangre Uzumaki y Senju combinada ya que como le dijeron sus mentores en su caso tenia que ser de esta forma debido al simple hecho de que tenia una desbordante cantidad de energia. Si quería evolucionar tenia que hacer esa energia reducirse lo máximo posible para que madurase lo máximo posible. Era la norma numero uno de todo entrenamiento. Para crecer fuerte debes hacer todo por todos los medios al agotarte en serio todos los días

Algo que venia con el ser Senju y Uzumaki es que tenia una monstruosa cantidad de energia física. Tanto Senju y Uzumaki se caracterizaban por cuerpos y chakra realmente poderoso. Eso significaba que Naruto tenia que entrenar seriamente si de verdad quería ser considerado lo bastante fuerte porque cualquier entrenamiento a medias se quedaría corto. Era le ley absoluta por desgracia. Era algo que tenia que hacerse por todos los medios. Despues de todo si el no usaba el máximo de su energia el no se entrenaría adecuadamente. De ahí que el entrenamiento que hacia no era el esperado de un niño sino el de un shinobi de rango Chunin (mas bien el de un Genin uzumaki)

Por supuesto con todo esto venían sus ventajas. Naruto amaba entrenar. Amaba la sensación de hacerse mas fuerte. En dos años habia cambiado. Habia dejado de estar desnutrido ya que lo primero que le enseñaron fue Henge. Entrar en los mercados con dinero (que por cierto roaba de la gente ya que en este mismo momento no tenias acceso a las cuentas del clan Senju o el Uzumaki por no ser reconocido heredero de ninguno de los clanes) y salir cargado con alimentos bastantes era una buena forma de ganarse el pan en su mente. Si a eso le añades que Naruto mayormente gastaba el dinero en aloimentos saludables (aunque de vez en cuando iba a por ramen) tenian un niño de siete años que parecía mas un niño de diez años

Ese era otro aspecto importante de Senju y Uzumaki: Maduracion rápida. Debido al factor determinante de que sus cuerpos crecían mas rapidos y mas fuertes su cuerpo maduraba antes para llegar a su mejor condición física. Era un poco de una trampa pero era de lo mas lógico en realidad ya que despues de todo los Senju y Uzumaki se caraterizaban por su increíble energia física por lo que era natural de que alcanzasen lo antes posible su potencial físico antes que ningun otro clan. Aunque eso no significaba que no tuvieran energia mental como los Uchiha ya que también tenian esta energia

Tobirama miraba a su descendiente con una mirada de orgullo. Dos años y el niño habia demostrado ser un genio. A diferencia de los llamados prodigios Naruto tenia un poco de mayor control sobre varias areas. Lo primero que habia que destacar de el era su monstruosa cantidad de energia. Era posiblemente un ninja clase poder mas aunque su propio hermano. Si este niño hubiera recibido el Mokuton como su hermano estaba completamente seguro de que haría pedazos a cualquiera lo bastante idiota como para enfrentarlo no solo por el propio poderío del niño sino por la combinación con una de las líneas de sangre mas poderosas un fuertes que habia

Pero el sabia mejor. Sabia que no podía de ninguna manera bajar la guardia por desgracia. Sabia que la gente no quería nada mas que hacerlo pedazos. Habia viajado por el pueblo. Quería ver que habia pasado en los últimos años desde que formo a Minato. Lo que vio no le gusto en lo mas minimo. De hecho lo enfureció considerablemente. Lo cabreo mas alla de toda duda porque si habia algo que el odiaba eran las acciones sin sentido algo por lo que el pueblo se caracterizaba en los últimos tiempos. Algo que le hizo pensar que el pueblo en si merecía ser golpeado hacia abajo con toda la fuerza de un Tsunami

Para empezar el pueblo parecía estar centrado exclusivamente en odiar al niño solo por ser un jinchuriki. Habia tenido que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano en contener a Mito que quería recordarles a esas personas que estaban por debajo de la mierda. Pueden ser solo marionetas con solo una decima parte del chakra que una ves tuvieron pero Mito fácilmente podía crear una bomba biju con su fuinjutsu y volar por los aires la mitad del pueblo. No seria ningun problema para ella y a decir verdad estaría completamente de acuerdo con ello por el mero hecho de cómo se habian portado con su heredero

Otro aspecto es que habia espiado una reunión del consejo (nadie habia encontrado sus sellos de escucha todavía al parecer) y querían eliminar la historia del clan uzumaki para proteger a Naruto. Fue comico ver a todo el consejor recordar que esto era una dictadura. Parecía que la desaparición de Naruto habia golpeado a su viejo estudiante bastante ya que no tenia ninguna tolerancia para las acciones que intentaban lanzar contra el niño. Una bunea noticia desde su punto de vista. Si hubieran hecho eso el sabia que Mito habría lanzado un ataque y matado a cada clan de acuerdo con ello. Por lo pronto tendría que preparar a Naruto para dentro de un año

El sabia que en el momento en que Naruto volviera a aparecer en el radar de la gente habia muchas posibilidades de que tratasen de convencerlo a ponerse de su lado. Completamente estúpido si le preguntaban. Una vez que dentro de un año debido a su entrada de la academia habia muchas posibilidades de que fuera llamado al consejo para saber que es lo que era de el. Muy divertido en su mente. Y sabia perfectamente como iba a terminar de todos modos. Habia muchas posibilidades que tratarían de controlar al niño de alguna manera. Tenia que preparar a Naruto para ello por todos los medios

El se aseguraría que su bisnieto estuviera mas que listo para soportar a los políticos que sin ninguna duda tratarían de convertirlo en una marioneta o en una maquina de cria. Completamente estúpidos si le dabas una sola cosa en verdad. Naruto sabia perfectamente en lo que se meteria y le daría ventajas. Despues de todo la gente tenia en todos los sentidos puntos débiles. Y todos se pueden explotar para sacar claros beneficios. Esto era una guerra que ellos habian comenzado y que el tenia todo el interes de ponerle punto y final. Si la gente estaba en contra de ello no era su problema por nada en el mundo

Y a decir verdad tenia otros intereses igual de grandes e importantes. Por ejemplo sabia una ley que era muy grande: Naruto necesitaba aliados. Necesitaba gente en quien confiar. Ser un lobo solitario era una estupidez. Se habia demostrado que los lobos solitarios siempre mueren. No tenia eso en mente para su descendiente de ninguna de las maneras. Asique habia pasado un tiempo echando un ojo a los diferentes niños con potencial en toda Konoha. Decir que estaba interesante era quedarse corto pero claro no mucha gente lo veria de esa manera en realidad e incluso algunos se darían menos cuenta

Habia visto gente con potencial eso era cierto. Habia visto gente con la capacidad de demostrar fuerza y poder y estaba mas que seguro de que ellos se destacarían por enjcima de los demás. Pero no solo los habia visto en niños sino ej adolescentes y casi adultos. Gente que de verdad apreciaba el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo. Gente que de verdad podía ser realmente poderosa si se le daba la oportunidad. El era un hombre pragmático que haría todo en su mano para cumplir con su objetivo y habia visto sin muchas dificultades ese potencial. Ni que decir tiene que despues de ver todo ese potencial no tenia la mas minima intención de dejarlo echarse a perder por las concepciones de los mas jóvenes y de los adultos. Tenia que influenciarlos de alguna manera o hacer que Naruto lo hiciera

Algunos podrían considerar esto como hacer trampa pero desde su punto de vista mas que hacer trampa esto era hacerles un solido favor despues de todo. Ya que necesitaban claramentw ayuda. Esta gente no maduraría al completo con las cosas tal y como estaban hoy en dia. No tenian la esperanza de convertirse en los mejores ninjas que podían ser. El sabia que los niños aunque podían ser no del todo de acuerdo con un entrenamiento intenso clase uzumaki ellos si podían ser enseñados adecuadamente en ciertos campos que los llevarían mas lejos y mas fuerte. Al menos eso es lo que el pensaba si se le daba la oportunidad adecuada

Solo necesitaba darles el empujon adecuado por el camino adecuado. Y el sabia que naruto podía hacerlo por supuesto. Sabia que el carisma podía ayudar en muchos sentidos. Sabia que el carisma podía elevar a los jóvenes a un paso por encima de donde estaban. Pero también sabia que no solo el carisma sino el miedo tenia que emplearse por todos los medios. En su época no era solo su presencia lo que hizo que los ninjas entrenasen sino también el miedo. Miedo a perder. Miedo a morir. Miedo a ver su familia destruida. Eso es lo que servia para motivar a la gente en realidad: el miedo

Cuando la gente no teme algo por desgracia no crece. No madura. No se hace mejor. No intenta de ninguna de las maneras de hacerse mejor. Eso es un serio problema que debe ser tratado lo antes posible. Es un problema que no debe permitirse de ninguna manera que florezca. Por eso el miedo junto con la motivación adecuada puede hacer a muchos ninjas no solo imparables sino verdaderas bestias capaces de un gran esfuerzo. Es la única manera de conseguir los resultados adecuados. Por muy despreciable que pueda parecer pero es lo que se tiene que gacxer por todos los medios

Era una forma de pensar que muchos calificarían como desagradable ¿pero el? Tobirama tenia claras varias cosas. La primera de ellas es que la supervivencia de la gente de su bando era mas importante. Si para ello hay que meterles el miedo en el cuerpo y hacer por todos los medios que esas personas crezcan en poder el lo haría sin ninguna duda. Podía ser malo, diablos podría romper la mente de las personas. Pero el sabia que la mayor esperanza de supervivencia de los alumnos y de los soldados siempre era una prioridad porque eran un aspecto importante de las fuerzas de Konha (Mejores soldados igual a mas niños siendo libres de vivir una vida de tortura y dolor)

Y es por eso que en parte estaba contento con Hiruzen. Tras la desaparición de Naruto fue como si algo lo golpease. Habia hecho un rápido escaneo de la academia queriendo saber como iban las cosas. Lo que descubrió no pareció gustarle y habia ejecutado a un chunin que trabajaba para el consejo asesor civil que pensaban que era la mejor forma de ahorrar dinero. Estaba satisfecho con su alumno. No sabia que es lo que habia causado que la llama volviera a el. Porque al parecer desde el ataque del Kyubi el habia sido un hombre tranquilo y amable casi como un abuelo aunque rapidamente razono lo que habia pasado

Hiruzen habia confiado en el pueblo para cuidar y elevar a un niño indefenso que no habia hecho ningun mal a Konoha. Y ellos le habian escupido en la cara. La ira puede ser en ocasiones uno de los mejores motivadores que existen y el estaba de acuerdo con lo que su alumno habia decidido hacer. Por todos los medios estaba haciendo entender que la fuerza shinobi era totalmente bajo su control y el no toleraría una fuerza militar débil. Muy sensato si el tenia que ser sincero. Estaba demostrando que habia una razón por la que habia sido elegido como su alumno despues de todo

Mito por otro lado estaba viendo otras cosas. Tenia en sus mnaos una mascara muy especial. La mascara del shinigami. Porque una vez le echo un vistazo al sello de Naruto ella decidi investigar mas descubriendo cierta información de lo mas única que podía incluso llegar a considerarse como una mala noticia al menos en la opinión de ella. Despues de todo ella sabia muy bien del chakra y de su uso. Habia estudiado al máximo el chakra y sabia mucho de sus peculiaridades. Por ejemplo sabia el daño que haría una excesiva cantidad de energia física bombeada en el sistema de una persoa

Habian descubierto que el chakra bombeado a través del sello en Naruto era puro Yang. Eso era mlo. Si le estaba dando una regenracion increíble, unas reservas monstruosas y por supuesto una fuerza física impresionante. Si, eran buenas cosas. Pero el exceso de chakra Yangt estaba también haciéndole daño a Naruto. Por un lado con tanta energia física en sus sistema habia muchas posibilidades de que el no sacase a relucir la brillante mente que tiene. Cuanto mas tiempo pase peor se pondría asique ella inicio una investigación paqra saber como resolverlo por supuesto

Y ella habia descubierto mucho a través del sello. Para empezar el sello era un sello impulsado por el Shinigami. Una obra de arte creada por los Uzumaki solo para sellar aquellas existencias que son una verdadera amaneaza para ellos. Hasta la fecha solo se habia empleado en tres ocasiones por ellos mismos y era mas que nada para sellar demonios de clase alta que de alguna manera habian tratado de llegar a ellos para usarlos debido a toda la energia vital que tenia. Podía exigir como precio su vida pero era un sello cien por cien efectivo de verdad asique ella podía entender perfectamente los motivos para emplear dicho sello en sellar al Kyubi

Luego descubrió porque solo enviaba chakra Yang. Y es que Minato en su infinita sabiduría habia dividido el chakra. A juzgar por la edad de Naruto y la edad del sello podía decir que el sello se hizo con Naruto siendo un recién nacido. Sabiendo esto no fue difícil entender porque lo hizo. Si bien el cuerpo de Naruto podría haber aceptado el chakra del Kyubi podría haberse visto afectado negativamente. Por ello la mejor manera de ayudar a Naruto consitis en encontrar una manera de darle chakra de tipo Yin. Y si bien los sellos que ella habia usado eran efectivos sabia que solo era una medida temporal. Despues de todo no podía darles mucho mas tiempo

Entonces ella recordó que habia una forma de liberar a Minato. Ella habia buscado el objeto en cuestión y habia encontrado el artefacto en cuestión: la mascara del Shinigami. Con este objeto ella habia planeado liberar a Minato y posteriormente invocarlo con Edo tensei y de esta manera recuperar a la otra mitad del Kyubi. Era el mejor plan que ella podía pensar al menos y que les daría una clara ventaja para ayudar a Naruto con su problema. Sabia que necesitaban algunas cabezas de turco y por ello habia conseguido dos presos de la penitencieria de Konoha así como habia obtenido los restos delo Yondaime

La verdad es que una parte de ella quería hacer esto nada mas y nada menos para echarle un par de cosas en cara a Minato ¿en serio habian dejado a su hijo solo en el mundo? Ella no podía aceptar eso de ninguna de las maneras. Despues de todo Minato debería de haber hecho un plan te contingencia. Esa era la norma numero uno en el mundo ninja: planes de contingencia. Siempre habia que tener planes en caso de que alguna cosa como esta puede llegar a pasar. Y viendo como dicho niño no lo habia hecho ella tenia la firme intención de castigarlo por ello

Tambien quería hacerlo porque habia visto sufrir a Naruto. Habia días cuando dormía que tenia pesadillas. Lloraba en voz alta. Suplicaba por tener a sus padres de vuelta. Pedia que no lo abandonaran. Solo eso le hizo darse cuenta a ella que Naruto tenia demonios internos y juzgaba a Minato responsable de eso por no haber hecho un trabajo adecuado. El podía haber sido un increíble ninja pero en este mismo momento habia demostrado ser un pobre padre que cometia terribles errores lo cual desde su punto de vista era algo bastante malo ya que le habia costado a un niño una nula infancia al menos en su mente

Y si habia una cosa que Mito despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas eran niños sufriendo. Ella era una mujer que habia crecido en un clan que era constantemente atacado. Habian tenido niños huérfanos tanto como los Senju. Por eso ella habia crecido a despreciar a los padres que abandonaban sin esperanza alguna a sus hijos. Ella seria muy capaz de destruir a cientos de enemigos por hacer eso. Porque si habia una cosa que ella sabia con total certeza es que los niños son un regalo del cielo que bien podría ser tratado como tal. Era algo demasiado valioso como para ser dejado de lado de ninguna de las maneras

´´Es increíble. Dos años. Ha tenido dos años y ya esta muy fuerte. Nunca en mi vida he visto tanto potencial Mito. Ni siquiera mi hermano tenia una pizca de la inmensa cantidad de potencial que tiene Naruto. Puedo decirlo con total sinceridad ese niño no solo nos va a superar sino que va a crecer tan fuerte que será casi imposible que alguien lo venza``. Para Tobirama era motivo de orgullo como en dos años Naruto habia crecido. Habia crecido bastante y aun tenian que poner a prueba si el podía aprender una determinada técnica que el solo sabia le vendría de perlas sinceramente

´´Es natural. No es un llamado prodigio sino un genio. Alguien que no domina solo una habilidad sino que se especializa en multiples habilidades. Me recuerda bastante a ti si soy sincera. El es claramente un niño tocado tanto por la sangre Uzumaki como por la sangre Senju. No creo que tarde mucho en sobrepasar a muchos de los chunin de la aldea``. Ella confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Naruto. Sabia que tenia un inmenso potencial por delante y si ella era sincera quería verlo destacarse por encima de las demás personas. No solo por su orgullo como Uzumaki sino como un recordatorio. Esta gente lo habia tratado mal y deberían recordar por siempre lo mucho que se equivocaron

´´¿has pensado en una buena forma de solucionar su problema? Soy bueno con los sellos pero no estoy ni de cerca a un kilometro de tus habilidades con los sellos por lo que si alguien puede de alguna manera ayudarlo con el pequeño problema que tiene estoy mas que seguro de que eres tu Mito``. El tenia plena confianza en ella. Ella habia demostrado en muchas ocasiones sus habilidades con sellos y por lo que podía decir Naruto tenia el mismo talento que ella. Le daba unos seis años antes de que pudiera aprender el Hiraishin a este ritmo solo por lo que el estaba percibiendo como las habilidades de sellado que el tenia. Una cosa bastante buena a decir verdad

´´De manera natural no hay ninguna forma. Estamos teniendo la oportunidad de ayudar a regular su chakra y eso por el momento es bueno ya que esta haciéndonos un favor. Pero no se cuanto mas tiempo tenemos a menos que encontremos una solución. De ahí que he decidido ir a una decisión mas drástica``. Ella miro a su hermano en ley que la miro por un momento antes de asentir. Parecía que el estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Muy lógico a decir verdad. No quería perder el potencial del niño de ninguna manera lo cual era una posibilidad en caso de que no se regule el problema

´´En pocas palabras vas a invocar el alma de Minato. Vas a decirle la situacion. Vas a tratar de aprender lo que paso aquel dia y desde ahí vas a tomar las decisiones adecuadas para tratar la amenaza. Como siempre eres la persona mas peligrosa para jugar por todos los medios. Creo que las naciones se salvaron tu muerte. Solo dios sabe lo que habría pasado si llegas a vivir los cien años de extra de vida que te quedaban``. Habia veces que maldijo el sello y lo que le paso a Mito. Tener que sellar una entidad como Kyubi en una persona tan adulta como ella habia acortado ala mitad su vida. Era una verdadera lastima a decir verdad desde su punto de vista

´´La esperanza de vida de Naruto es mayor que la mia Tobirama. Diría que podría vivir hasta los trescientos años de edad. No se como ha podido pasar esto pero su cuerpo, su chakra y todo en el es mucho mas fuerte que incluso Hashirama. Para cuando alcance su pleno potencial si sigue a este ritmo será hasta cinco veces mas fuertes que Hashirama en su mejor momento con todo su potencial``. Y eso podía ser un rato aterrador si ella era sincera. Jamás habia visto alguien con tanto potencial en su vida. Alguien así de fuerte no era una broma para la que jugar sino alguien realmente peligroso y mortal a decir verdad

´´No lo dudo de ninguna de las maneras. Si soy completamente sincero creo que es debido a que nació con su madre ser una jinchuriki. No tengo pruebas ya que despues de todo tuviste a tus hijos antes de tener el Biju sellado en ti pero creo que al nacer con el Biju inundando el chakra en su vientre hay muchas posibilidades que eso fortaleciera a su cargo haciéndolo mas fuerte en todos los sentidos. Ademas hay algo mas``. Eran teorías todo lo que tenia pero habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo que habia ocasiones en que las teorías podían tener una gran cantidad de verdad en ellas

´´Es posible que al nacer como tu mismo has dicho su cuerpo haya sido parcialmente alterado. Pero también es otro factor. Kyubi es el mas poderoso de los Biju. Nadie sabe cuales son sus poderes. Lo único que se sabe es que su chakra es tan poderoso que fácilmente puede hacer y destruir todo lo que se cruza en su camino. Por lo que en lo que a mi se refiere no me extraña que sea tan fuerte. Prácticamente ha sido irradiado en chakra Biju desde antes de su nacimiento``. Esto también podía significar una posibilidad del renacer de sus clanes incluso aun mas fuertes que antes. Era una posibilidad bastante única a decir verdad

´´Es una posibilidad mas bien aterradora si soy completamente sincero. Si el consejo aprende de esto podrían tratar de convertirlo en una maquina de cria. Si lo convertimos en lo suficientemente fuerte como para no solo cuidar de si mismo sino para ser capaz de eliminar las amenazas se enteraran enseguida. Antes de dejar que acuda en un año de la academia vamos a tener que enseñarle acerca de la moderación. Es la mejor forma en cualquier caso para hacer posible que el pase por completo sin que nadie cuestione nada y que de esa manera tenga la oportunidad hasta que sea prácticamente intocable``. De lo poco que habia aprendido del consejo es que se podían clasificar como uno de los grupos mas codiciosos que el jamás habia conocido y esos eran palabras menores

´´Dime que es lo que has descubierto exactamente para ponerte así. Siempre eres paranoico pero esto traza un nivel diferente ¿Qué hay en el consejo que te hace sentir tan desconfiado hacia ellos de todos modos?``. Era una pregunta que ella suponía tenia que ser una respuesta mas bien desagradable. Y solo al ver que efectivamente Tobirama se ponía mas serio ella supo de inmediato que el habia descubierto información parcialmente molesta en su mente o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba

´´Hasta hace un año el consejo o mas bien los antiguos ancianos de la aldea estaban financiando la investigación de Orochimaru del Sannin en el descubrimiento de cómo transplantar y la cria de genki kenkai. Su objetivo era recrear el genki kenkai de mi hermano y por lo que he podido aprender de todo esto es que ellos han conseguido tener un completo éxito en uno de los niños. Es significativamente mas débil pero el hecho de que han llegado hasta el objetivo de hacer esto me hace temer lo que podrían intentar con naruto un dia``. Si bien Tobirama confiaba en Hiruzen para proteger a su bisnieto el desconfiaba de un hombre como Danzo del que habia descubierto tenia cerca de sesenta ninjas decentes bajo su mando

´´¿crees en serio que Danzo llegaría hasta el limite de lo legal para poner a Naruto en sus manos? Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si descubre de la condición única de Naruto tratara de tenerlo aun mas bajo su control para poder de esta manera tener un futuro ejercito de ninjas clase Kage. Seria una verdadera plaga en la tierra. No voy a dejar que mi clan sea usado y menos aun por esa patética excusa de un ser humano``. Mito estaba muy pero que muy tentada de comprobar como le iria a dicho ninja contra ella aunque si algo habia aprendido es a desconfiar de las apariencias. Danzo aparentaba ser débil por lo que seguramente estaba en buena forma física

´´La mejor manera de tratar todo este asunto es obtener la máxima información de todo el consejo. Si tenemos suficiente material de chantaje podemos hacer que el consejo se lo peinse dos veces antes de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. Danzo es el mas difícil. Si bien ha sido expulsado como concejal el ocupa el asiento del clan Shimura y el hombre podría tratar de hacer todos los movimientos necesarios para llegar hasta Naruto si no lo tratamos cuanto antes``. La pregunta es como seguir a ese bastardo. Danzo era escurridizo y difícil de controlar porque el hombre se ocultaba en el subterráneo. Seria verdaderamente difícil de lograr de alguna manera llegar hasta el

´´Siempre podemos usar el sello marioneta. Si bien Danzo puede haber colocado a sus hombres con ese sello de protección en sus lenguas la mente es algo voluble. Si ademas usamos a uno que este en lo alto de su red de mando tendremos una solida ventaja sobre el al menos``. Era una posibilidad bastante difícil pero ella tenia plena confianza en conseguirlo por el simple hecho de que Danzo no lo esperaría de ninguna manera. Despues de todo era un sello exclusivo Uzumaki

Tobirama asintió a las palabras de Mito. Ella tenia razón. Danzo no esperaría de ninguna de las maneras ese sello. Era un sello muy usado por los Uzumaki para infiltrarse en las bases enemigos y luego convertir a su usuario en una bomba humana que destruya todo en su camino. No seria tarea fácil pero afortunadamente sabia de unos cuantos de los hombres de Danzo. En serio el hombre habia llevado su filosifia del control emocional al extremo. Solo por eso podía decir que el hombre jamás habría sido un digno Hokage de ninguna de las maneras. No solo por su falta de empatía con sus hombres sino por su incapacidad de hacer un trabajo bien hecho

´´Entonces esta decidido. Haremos un poco de trabajo al respecto. Localizaremos a algún maton de Danzo. Por lo que he oído tiene a muchos niños. Solo tenemos que localizar exactamente al que avisa de niños potenciales y ponerle el sello. Desde ahí buscaremos entre toda la suciedad que hay de sus hombres y colocaremos en uno de ellos el otro sello. Es una tarea compleja pero no puedes negar que es un plan eficiente al menos``. Era la mejor manera de moverse en su mente al menos. No solo garantizaría que supieran a donde iban los niños sino también saber para quienes trabajaba exactamente

´´Bien. Es la mejor forma como tu misma lo has dicho pero Danzo no es estúpido. Seguramente tendrá una vigilancia en sus propios beneficiarios e incluso los que trabajan para el. Tendremos que ser completamente sutiles para llegar hasta el por todos los medios``. Danzo habia aprendido algunas cosas de el por lo que lo mas seguro es que el hombre seria tan paranoico como lo fue el en su momento. La mejor solución era tener una táctica preparada para ajustarlo antes de que se vuelva una amenaza seria. Es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas al menos en su mente ya que si fuera el haría lo mismo que estaba pensando

´´Tenemos ventaja. Por un lado Danzo no nos espera de ninguna de las maneras. Danzo ha crecido creyendo que la calidad de ninjas de Konoha han caído por lo que tenemos una solida venta en ese termino. Pero de todos modos creo que tenemos que hacer algo asique por favor llama a Naruto. Ya va siendo hora de que solucionemos esto``. Con eso dicho creo el conjunto de sellado para el Edo Tensei antes de colocar a un pobre aldeano (que habia tratado de matar a Naruto) en su centro mientras a otro le ponía la mascara. El resultado de poner la mascara fue inmediato como apareció pronto una figura fantasmal que se corto la barriga haciendo que el mismo aldeano muera desangrado

Despues de llamar a Naruto Tobirama hizo los sellos para hacer la invocación. Las cenizas actuaron de inmediato recubriendo el cuerpo de su victima y de ahí se formo Minato Namikaze. Ni que decir tiene que Tobirama tenia que decir que se sorprendió. Habia llamado a Minato con toda su fuerza (estaba de lo mas curioso al respecto en cualquier caso acerca de lo fuerte que se habia vuelto) y tenia que admitir que su descendiente se habia convertido en una verdadera bestia para ser temida. Por lo que miro intensamente al Yondaime que pareció darse cuenta de que estaba una vez mas en la tierra de los vivos lo que pareció sorprenderlo mucho

´´Veo pequeño que aun no has perdido esa costumbre de estudiar las cosas incluso si sabes que puedes estar en peligro``. Tobirama hablo con fuerza atrayendo de esta manera la atención de su alumno. Ni que decir tiene que incluso muerto vio la sorpresa en Minato porque no habia parecido estar preparado para ver a su maestro y abuelo una vez mas. Quería decir que efectivamente habia escapado del estomago de la muerte ¿Qué quería decir esto exactamente en cualquier caso? Sin embargo no perdió de vista a su abuelo sabiendo que en el momento que lo haga el lo golpearía (era su forma de asegurarse de que nuna perdia de vista la amenaza mayor)

´´Si te estas preguntando como te has escapado del estomago de la parca permíteme recordarte que fue el clan uzumaki quien diseño dicho sello por lo que no seria nada difícil para ellos anular el sello si sabían como lo habías hecho. Ademas me temo que tenemos que corregir un importante error que cometiste hace siete años``. La voz de mito era tan fría que habría podido congelar el océano incluso. La bella mujer (aunque en madera) estaba mirando intensamente a Minato que esto hizo que dicho ninja nivel kage se estremeciera de miedo por lo fuerte que era dicha mirada. No quería estar detrás de esa mirada gracias

´´¿Qué error cometi antes de que abandonra este mundo?``. Si habia una cosa que el no era se trataba de una persona de perder el tiempo. Cortesía de las lecciones de Tobirama que explicaban adecuadamente que el no tenia la mas minima intención de hacerlo en esta situacion. Sea lo que sea podría llegar a ser un verdadero problema si no se andaba con cuidado en verdad. No solo por el simple hecho de que perder el tiempo es en ocasiones malo sino porque era una falta de respeto para la gente. Especialmente las dos personas que tenia exactamente delante de el mismo

´´Dejaste a tu hijo solo pedazo de imbécil. Ese niño creció solo sin nadie que lo cuidase. Era odiado y despreciado por la aldea ¿Qué medidas has tomado para asegurarte de que el no creciera en un ambiente así estúpido?``. Mito dejo que su ira estallase dejándole sentir al hombre todo lo malo que pensaba de el en ese momento. Y era obvio que el hombre en cuestión fue golpeado ya que tenia una mirada de total incredulidad como si no se pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Despues de todo el si habia colocado aparentemente medidas para asegurarse por todos los medios que su hijo no tuviera que crecer en un mal ambiente

´´eso es simplemente imposible. Deje a mi hijo en el pueblo eso es cierto. Pero tenia un padrino en la forma de Jiraiya y ademas de eso Kakashi también estaba allí para cuidar de Naruto. En cuanto a Naruto ser golpeado por ellos ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Le deben la jodida vida``. Esto no tenia sentido en su mente. Esto no debería de haber pasado. Esto estaba mal. Su hijo no debía crecer solo ¿Qué demonios habia estado haciendo su estúpido de un maestro mientras su hijo agonizaba sin nadie. Y era obvio que habia tenido que pasarlo realmente mal solo por la mirada que le estaba dando Mito que era una muy mala señal

´´Ese niño fue dejado para pasar hambre cada dia. Cuando el niño llego a nosotros estaba claramente con una falta de alimentacion. Y desde ese dia hemos tenido que vigilar sus sueños. Tiene pesadillas. Tiene malos recuerdos debido a las cosas que le han hecho los miembros de Konoha. Y tenia unos cuantos sellos en su persona cortesía de Danzo. Dices que dejaste a alguien para cuidarlo pues dejame decirte que hizo un trabajo de mierda``. Mito miro con completa ira al niño que tenia delante. Podía haber llegado a quererlo pero su estupidez era claramente mas bien grande y esto era

´´Eso no puede ser. Deje a Jiraiya como su padrino. A Tsunade como su madrina. Kakashi fue como un hijo para mi que esta seguro cuidaría de mi hijo como si fuera un hermano. Es imposible que mi hijo sufriera tanto dime que es mentira``. No podía creerlo. Esto no podía ser. Esto no debería de haber sucedido de ninguna de las maneras. Se suponía que tenia gente que estaba aquí para educar a su hijo en ausencia ¿lo habian traicionado tanto sus llamados seres amigos?

´´No creo que entiendes lo que ha pasado. Un Biju ataco tu hogar ¿Qué pensabas que harian Jiraiya y kakashi? ¿creias en serio que con todo el daño causado Konoha podría prescindir de dos ninjas de semejante calibre? Eso fue un condenado error estúpido completo. Y Tsunade deberías de saber que en el momento que oyera de la muerte de Kushina dejaría todo lo demás atrás``. Mito se avergonzaba de su nieta. Era una cobarde. No aceptaba el simple hecho de que el mundo era cruel. Su novio y hermano murieron. Estaba mal eso es cierto. Pero tenia un deber, una obligación y en vez de cumplir dicho deber habia huido como una cobarde. Si ella tuviera una oportunidad le daría una lección a esa tonta

Minato guardo silencio. A decir verdad no habia pensado en eso. Una vez mas maldijo su condición de llamado Prodigio. No pensó. Dio por sentado. Esa era su debilidad mas grande. Habia dado por sentado que dada su posicion habría gente que no se atrevería a atcarle. Debería de haber esperado un ataque en el momento de nacimiento de su hijo, era el momento de mas debilidad de un jinchuriki. Se maldijo por completo por su fracaso. Pero luego miro a cada uno de los presnetes. Era obvio porque su hijo estaba aquí despues de todo ya que parecía que su red se habia activado y habia sido llamado igual que el mismo lo fue en su dia

´´¿Qué paso con los jefes de clan? Se me hace raro de pensar que ellos no estarían de acuerdo con criar al hijo de un Hokage. Especialmente el hijo del Hokage que habia salvado sus vidas. En lo que a mi se refiere sus acciones son preocupantes al menos desde mi punto de vista asique explicame que ha sido de los que se llamaron mis amigos``. La ira salía de el por completo. No tendría piedad de los llamados amigos que dejaron a su hijo solo cuando mas los necesitaba. Se vengaría de ellos o al menos daría los pasos adecuados para asegurarse de que de alguna manera se resolviera algo a favor de su hijo

´´lo que paso es que tus enemigos vieron una oportunidad. Danzo vio la perfecta oportunidad en ese mismo momento de hacerse con un jinchurik. Fugaku quería evitar otro ninja potencial tan fuerte como tu que lo dejo en ridículo. Y Hiashi lo mismo. Establecieron que si un clan adoptaba al niño lo mas seguro es que tendrían la confianza de un jinchuriki y por tanto seria difícil de evitar una posible rebelión``. Tobirama habia hecho un poco de investigación despues de dos años y habia aprendido todo esto de las quejas del llamado Trio Tanque de Konoha por lo que era lógicamente molesto

Minato se enfureció aun mas. Esa gente parecía pensar que se podría salir con la suya. Que divertido. Parecía que tendría que darle a Naruto algunas ventajas contra Fugaku y Hiashi. Danzo seria mas fácil ya que sabia muy bien a su abuelo como para saber que educaría a su hijo para tener todas las medidas posibles para hacerle daño. Realmente divertido si pasas a pensarlo al menos. Parecía que seria su hijo el que tendría los medios para hacer sufrir a los dos clanes que mas molestias habian sido desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos lo empezaron despues de todo

´´De todos modos no te hemos llamado aquí solo para dejarte en claro el error de mierda que cometiste en tu momento. No. La razón por la que te llamamos aquí es porque sellaste solo una parte del Kyubi en tu hijo. Si queremos que tu hijo se vea sobrealimentado por el chakra del Kyubi de una sola esencia necesitamos la otra esencia que tienes``. Mito termino de hablar. Y sonrio cuando Naruto llego. El niño miraba a su padre tanto con una especie de Anhelo como con una especie de molestia. Era mas que claro que el niño no era de los de perdonar de ninguna manera una falta hecha a su persona. Como solo los Uzumaki podían ser

´´No podía sellar en mi hijo todo el Biju. Era solo un recién nacido. No hay fuerza de vida lo bastante grande como para manejar el poder del Kyubi. Selle solo la mitad de su poder porque era lo único que podía hacer ¿Qué te hace pensar que es buena idea de sellar todo el poder del Biju en mi hijo Mito?``. El miro intensamente a esta mujer. No estaba interesado de ninguna manera en dejar que su hijo sufra algún tipo de mal. Si lo que el habia hecho estaba mal pero tenia que hacerse por todos los medios asique a menos que recibiera una palabra adecuada de esta mujer no tenia la mas minima intención de obedecerla aunque ahora que miraba a su hijo se tenia que preguntar que es lo que habría pasado si no le hubieran puesto un pequeño impedimento a eso

´´Porque su cuerpo es diferente. Solo piénsalo. Desde siempre los ovarios de Kushina recibieron chakra del Kyubi. Prácticamente fueron bombardeados con dicho chakra haciéndolos viables para poder asmiliar el poder del Kyubi. Luego Naruto fue en el utero materno bombeado una vez mas con el chakra de todo el Kyubi. Practicamente su cuerpo estaba convirtiéndose en el recipiente perfecto para el Biju mas poderoso. Es posiblemente la única persona que podría recibir el Kyubi completo y usar su poder sin morir``. Tobirama habia tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esto. Habia llegado a esta conclusión despues de todo con la ayuda de Mito y su anterior conversación

Minato pensó por un momento. Y luego llego a la conclusión de que podían tener razón. Es decir lo que decían era cierto. Los cuerpos de los jinchuriki aunque no usasen el Biju tenian el chakra del biju en sus cuerpos. Prácticamente su hijo habia nacido para ser el contenedor del Kyubi con muchos mas beneficios que puntos negativos. Esto era impresionante. Sinceramente jamás en su vida lo habia llegado a pensar. Pero eso también podía explicar la mirada desagradable de Danzo. Era mas que obvio que el Shimura habia pensado en esto seguramente y era parte por entonces en el complot de matarlo

´´Si buscas pruebas dejanos decirte lo que sabemos. Creemos que es la mejor solución. De todos modos lo que hemos podido averiguar es que físicamente naruto es superior a cualquier niño concebido en nuestros dos clanes. Ni siquiera Mito o Hashirama que son de los miembros mas fuertes destacados se acercan al potencial que Naruto esta desplegando a esa edad de lo que me ha hecho saber Mito. Y su chakra es increíblemente mas denso y poderoso por lo que en pocas palabras el es el adecuado para el Kyubi``. Tobirama habia usado sus pocas habilidades de sensor para poder entender mejor el chakra del niño. Ni que decir tiene que estaba de lo mas sorprendido

´´Ya veo…Naruto ven aquí. Si lo que ellos dicen es cierto entonces podras soportar esto``. El iba a confiar en su mentor y familia por lo que se acerco a Naruto pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso recibió un soberano puñetazo en el estomago. Incluso el cuerpo inmortal que tenia sintió el daño y se quejo. Por lo que podía decir todos los demás habian esperado esto. Era mas que claro que Naruto habia estado molesto por sus acciones pasadas y cuando vio sus ojos frios como el hielo se estremeció un poco de miedo ya que le recordaban mucho a cuando el estaba enfurecido lo cual el sabia podía terminar muy mal en realidad para todos los que lo rodeaban

´´Supongo que me lo merecía de verdad. Y si soy sincero creo que has hecho muy poco en lo que comparación me habría hecho tu madre si ella me hubiera pillado de lleno por lo que te ha pasado como vida mi hijo``. Y eso era quedarse corto. Kushina lo mas seguro es que lo habría torturado durante días de las peores maneras imaginables por lo que ella pensaba era hacerle daño a su hijo. No es que pudiera culparla por supuesto. Habia sido responsable de hacerle daño a su hijo y el sabia que tenia que pagar por eso mismo. Un pequeño golpe en el estomago era una pequeña cosa en comparación con el dolor que su hijo habría sufrido desde su cuarto a quinto cumpleaños

´´Siempre me hicieron creer que no tenia padres. Que solo era un monstruo mas que no merecía vivir. Que no era nada mas que un estorbo y por eso se deshicieron de mi. Muerto de hambre. Golpeado. Y durmiendo en una cama de piedra. Todo este tiempo sufri porque no hiciste ningun puto plan de emergencia ¿Cómo podias pensar que eso estaba bien?``. Naruto miro con ira a su padre. Solo habia vivido un año de infierno pero las palabras que se usaron en ese tiempo aun plagaban sus pesadillas y no quería nada mas que darle a este hombre una parte de su mente por lo que le habia pasado en todo caso

´´Naruto. Se que la cague. Siempre ha sido mi error. Me confie en lo que se refería a la situacion. No pensé que hubiera nadie que me traicionaría en ese momento. Es decir era el mayor activo de Konoha. Un ninja destructor de ejercito por lo que razone que era imposible que alguien dentro de la aldea de alguna manera nos traicionase. Me equivoque``. Y seguía sospechando de Danzo por ello. Parecía ser el único que habia sacado un beneficio de todo ello y el se prometió a si mismo que de alguna manera pondría algo de favor en naruto. Le daría una oportunidad contra el viejo por todos los medios

´´Lo siento no arregla nada. Pero te perdone hace tiempo entendiendo que como es natural confiaste en el pueblo. No cometeré el mismo error. Los clanes Senju y uzumaki no pueden permitirse un líder incompetente o débil de alguna manera solo porque me confie en la gente de Konoha. Ellos deberán demostrar ser dignos de confianza y si no es así no dare nada por ellos``. Konoha podía tener un bonito ideal pero si la gente dentro de la aldea no hacia todo en su mano para demostrar que merecían esa confianza el desde luego no iba a matarse por ellos de ninguna de las maneras. No solo porque no tenia intención de morir por nadie sino por el hecho de que no iba a ser un sacrificio de nadie

Minato tuvo que asentir. Konoha era mucho mas que solo la población civil. Pero ellos habian fallado a su hijo. Podía entender perfectamente sus decisiones. Si ellos querían de verdad que Naruto confiase en ellos tendrían que ganárselo con sudor y sangre. Era comprensible. Naruto era un uzumaki. Una persona que desde luego no perdona y olvida por las trasgresiones hechas a ellos. Konoha la habia cagado a lo grande y hasta que no devolvieran la deuda el sabia que Naruto no haría nada a favor de ellos por nada en el mundo. Por el momento solo los dejaría ser y ya esta pero si algún dia lo molestaban que dios se apiade de sus almas

Mito tenia que estar de acuerdo con Naruto. Konoha habia hecho una injusticia. Hacer de chivo a un niño solo porque ellos querían alguien en quien sacarlo era bastante malo. Por lo que ella entendió perfectamente que Naruto no quisiera tener nada que ver con ellos. Dolia porque despues de todo Konoha habia sido como una hija para ella pero podía entenderlo. Despues de todo si alguien te hace daño no pones tu otra mejilla para recibir un segundo golpe sino que haces todo en tus manos para devolver el golpe por todos los medios. Puede ser doloroso y algo malo pero es lo que hay que hacer siempre que alguien te ataca

Tobirama no podía negarlo. El creía en las decisiones. Naruto seguramente protegería a los inocentes de todo mal pero el estaba de acuerdo con el en que los que habian hecho su cama debían sufrir las adecuadas consecuencias de sus acciones. Se lo habian buscado ellos mismos despues de todo. Eran sus decisiones. Era algo que el sabia mejor que nadie. Todo el mundo tiene el poder de elegir. Los ninjas y civiles de Konoha tenian ese poder y eligieron en algunos casos mal por lo que en lo que a el se refería debían pagar por sus decisiones por supuesto. Podía no ser bonito y agradable pero era lo que habian hecho

´´Bien. De todos modos voy a pasar a ti el Yin Kyubi. Naruto te avuiso de ante mano. No tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionara el medio yang a la presencia de su otra parte ni lo que podrían tratar de hacerte de ninguna de las maneras. Mientras estaba sellado en la parca comprendi que Yin era mas de acuerdo a trabajar que luchar por lo que solo dios sabe lo que pensara con la presencia de su otra mitad que algo medice será mas conflictiva``. Tal vez se habia equivocado al respecto y estaba el factor de que como la parte Yin era de la energia mental seguramente era mas analítica y pensadora mientras que la Yang al ser física era luchadora

Naruto miro intensamente a su padre antes de tumbarse. No sabia que es lo que tenia que esperar asique cuando un sello intrincado cubrió todo su cuerpo supo que su padre estaba trabajando. Fue solo unos minutos despues que empezó a sentir mucho sueño y cansancio. Solo unos segundos despues estaba inconsciente dejando tanto a su padre como a sus mentores solos. Cada uno con una mirada diferente aunque se podía decir sin ninguna duda que Minato estaba contento de que la cosa haya salido bien. Una vez que se fijo en que Naruto se quedo dormido solo miro a los dos tutores de su hijo

´´Creo que los dos teneis preguntas por lo que podeis hacerlas. No se cuanto tiempo va a permanecer Naruto en ese estado por lo que creo que mereceis respuestas de lo que paso en el dia que fuimos atacados. Lo mas posible es que Naruto reciba la misma respuesta que estará recibiendo del Kyubi``. Era lógico en su mente de responder a las dos únicas personas que seguramente podrían ayudar a Naruto lo mas seguro a que tuviera una oportunidad contra quel enemigo. Solo asintieron confirmando lo que el habia pensado lo que era una buena noticia en su mente

* * *

 _ **-Paisaje Mental-**_

Naruto abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en un alcantarillado ¿Qué significaba esto? Esa era una buena pregunta en realidad. Porque lo ultimo que recordaba por supuesto era haber estado tumbado en el suelo de su casa. Pero decidió que tenia que averiguar que habia pasado exactamente. Por ello se movio siguiendo las tuberías. Las tuberías lo llevarían seguramente a donde sea que estaba lo que era posiblemente la salida o el nucleo. Y el las siguió tranquilamente esperando saber exactamente que es lo que se encontraría con total sinceridad ya que tenia un inusitado interes en ello (era un uzumaki la curiosidad era común en ellos)

Kurama mientras tanto estaba teniendo una serie de problemas únicos. Para empezar como primer punto estaba el hecho de que volvia a estar completo. Eso no era una mala noticia ne verdad. Adoraba estar completo. Es decir tenia el doble de poder. Volvia a ser una bestia de destrucción masiva. Todo eso era bueno. Despues de todo como el Biju mas poderoso necesitaba todo su poder para poder poner en su lugar a la escoria que se atrevió a esclavizarlo. No lo consentiría de ninguna de las maneras seguir con vida por nada en el mundo ya que esa patética escoria pensó que podía controlarlo

El problema venia sin embargo y sin darse cuenta de que el hombre que habia tenido sellada su otra mitad ahora habia convecnido de alguna manera a su otra mitad a trabajar juntos. Eso por supuesto es toda una cosa que el no se habia esperado de ninguna de las maneras ¿Por qué su otra mitad se habia dignado a trabajar con el mismo hombre que lo habia sellado? ¿tal vez persistía algún tipode ilusión o algo en su otra mitad? Bueno lo que lo molestaba es que ahora estaba viendo las cosas no solo con su punto de vista sino con el punto de vista de su otra mitad

Razonando se llega a la siguiente conclusión. Bien primero para empezar esta el factor de que su otra mitad habia llegado a la conclusión de que no podían ser libres al menos no por el momento. Su otra mitad se habia encariñado con Namikaze y lo consideraba un hombre de honor. Ayudando a que el propio Namikaze pensaba que hashirama era nada mas y nada menos que un completo idiota que merecía ser golpeado de multiples maneras por el mismo era comprensible ciertamente. Lo que importaba es que su otra mitad habia llegado a la conclusión de que no podían escapar de Naruto

¿Por qué? Varios motivos. El primero es que su otra mitad consideraba que Minato habia hecho lo correcto ¿Qué demonios? Bueno la verdad es que si lo habia hecho. Habia sellado una parte de el en el niño porque quería asegurarse por todos los medios que un dia el enmascarado pagase. La parte Yin habia llegado a la conclusión de que Namikaze sabia lo que hacia y confiaba en que el pueblo le diera una oportunidad a su hijo. Un poco demasiado idealista pero bueno Namikaze pensó que la gente seria mas inteligente. De todos modos podía entender el razonamiento de su otra parte al respecto de que se sellara su parte en Naruto

Vale. Reconocería que su parte Yin habia llegado a una conclusión adecuada. Es decir podía comprender lo que Namikaze habia hecho y el porque. El todavía estaba en el estado de enfurecimiento y por lo tanto si hubiera quedado libre se habría cargado a todo el mundo. Namikaze hizo lo que se esperaba de un líder. Y no podía dejarlo suelto porque habia muchas posibilidades de que el tipo de ma mascara viniera a por el. Una mierda pero tenia que estar de acuerdo con que el joven humano habia pensado en todas las decisiones de lo mas inteligentes. Curioso que un humano hiciera eso

Bien con eso decidido quedo claro que el humano no era un enemigo. Se habia gtanado el respeto de su parte Yin asique ya pensaría en que hacer al respecto de eso aunque tenia que estar de acuerdo en que su parte Yin podía estar un poco demasiado orgullosa de su llamada amistad ya que juntos habian prácticamente limpiado el estomago del Shinigami. De todos modos con eso hecho quedo claro que la situacion estaba a favor de los humanos por mucho que el odias de admitirlo pero tenia que reconocer que las decisiones del humano Namikaze eran correctas

Ahora con eso pensado quedaba mas que claro que tenia que pensar con el niño Uzumaki. Despues de todo el niño Uzumaki no habia hecho nada malo. De hecho habia salido tan mal parado como el mismo. Mira, esto es lo bueno de tener de vuelta su mitad Yin porque el estaba pensando. El siempre despreciaría a los humanos por el simple hecho de que los Humanos trataron de usarlos como herramientas pero tal vez y solo tal vez podía crear un vinculo con el humano de la misma manera que habia tenido cuando solo era su parte Yin con Namikaze. Era una posibilidad que el tenia que pensar detalladamente. No se podían tomar decisiones sin pensar por supuesto

La verdad es que cuando mirabas todo el contexto mas te dabas cuenta de que el niño no era su enemigo de ninguna de las maneras. El niño no le habia hecho nada malo. Diablos el niño lo único que tenia que podía decir en su contra es que era su jinchuriki. Y a diferencia de Kushina no fue uno al que le dieron la opción. Era una completa mierda para los dos cuando pensabas en ello de manera mas detenida. No le gustaba que tuviera que ser sellado en un niño pero desde luego no era tan estúpido como para culpar a un niño por haber terminado siendo sellado. Eso era de estúpidos y el era muchas cosas pero estúpido no era una de ellas

Con eso dicho por todos los medios lo decidió en ese mismo momento que el veria si el y el niño podían trabajar juntos. Si ellos podían seria una buena cosa. Seria una considerable ventaja que tendrían sobre sus adversarios porque estaba mas que seguro de que nadie podría de ninguna de las maneras someter el poder de un Biju junto con su humano. Es decir seria mucha fuerza combinada y conjunta. Y mas aun este niño. Y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que el tenia todo su poder. Habia una razón por la que era el Biju mas poderoso de todos maldición y no seria superado por nada ni por nadie

Con eso pensado decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese mismo momento era ver como podía hacer que el niño viniera. Al menos pensó eso hasta que vio al niño en frente suya. El niño habia llegado hasta el sin ningun problema. Parecía que no habia tenido del todo su mente consumida por el chakra Yang de su ser. Era una buena noticia en realidad ya que el supuso que gracias a esto podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el podría trabajar en conjunto con el niño. Al menos no era un mocoso griton y estúpido que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo eso era muy importante. No toleraría trabajar de ninguna manera con un niño estúpido

Naruto presencia al Kyubi y solo podía tener una pocas palabra. La primera de ellas es que la criatura era simplemente magnifica e impresionante. Un verdadero símbolo de poder y fuerza si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Podía ver mejor porque la gente se refería al Kyubi como el mas poderoso de los Biju. Su presencia era impresionante. Estaba seguro de que no habia nada ni nadie que podía llegar a estar en el mismo nivel de poder que dicha presencia. Y si era sincero eso un poco lo asustaba ya que despues de todo el era el contenedor de dicha potencia pura de poder. Una potencia que seguramente podría hacer mas bien a todos pedazos si se le daba la mas minima oportunidad. No quería estar en medio de todo eso gracias

Kurama tenia que admitir que el niño tenia bolas. Tenia realmente bolas porque estaba demostrando que podía estar en su presencia. Aunque habia rebajado su presencia al máximo posible aun tenia suficiente presencia como para incluir el poder de una de sus colas nada mas y nada menos. Muy interesante a decir verdad que el niño pudiera resistir su presencia. Parecía que no le habia tocado un contenedor débil despues de todo. Esto eran buenas noticias al menos en su mente ya que significaba sin ninguna duda de que podrían ser adecuados aliados. Eso era bueno en su mente al menos

´´Asique tu eres el mas poderoso de los Biju. Tengo que admitirlo si esta es solo una fracción de tu poder eso te convierte en posiblemente la existencia mas poderosa que existe en este mundo de todos modos``. Naruto tenia que admitir que la presencia del Kyubi era fuerte aunque fuera solo la parte que sentía. Decía mucho del control del Biju si podía de alguna manera controlar la salida de su poder para no tenerlo asustado de ninguna de las maneras. Muy interesante si tenia que ser sincero y esto pareció agradar al Biju ya que sonrio bastante satisfecho a el como si encontrase esto como algo bueno

 **´´Y tu eres un niño humano de lo mas interesante si tengo que ser completamente sincero. Una cosa de la que nunca me habría imaginado de ver. Un niño humano con todo el potencial que tienes. Debo de admitir que hace que mi sangre se llene de emoción por todo lo que puedes llegar a ser capaz``.** El Biju admitiría que el niño era interesante. No muchos despues de todo podían soportar estar en su misma presencia. Eso decía mucho del potencial del niño en realidad en lo que a el se refería al menos ya que era bastante obvio que el niño era una cosa completamente diferente

´´Bueno he tenido que sobrevivir un año a la locura de Konoha. Eso puede hacer que una persona cambie considerablemente en verdad. De todos modos estoy aquí para saber una cosa ¿podemos trabajar juntos? Creo que juntos podemos sin ninguna duda llegar muy lejos y mas fuertes de lo que nadie se puede llegar a imaginar siquiera``. Naruto miro al Biju interesado por saber cual seria su respuesta sincera. Estaba de lo mas interesado en saber si el Biju seria capaz de trabajar en conjunto con el por supuesto ya que significaría que juntos podrían ser capaces de muchas cosas al menos juntos

 **´´Ohhh una interesante pregunta. No tengo nada en contra de ti Naruto. Las únicas personas contra las que tengo algo son Hashirama Senju y Madara uchiha. Incluso semi acepto a mis anteriores jinchuriki. Tu eres el único que jamás ha tenido culpa en nada de esto. Despues de todo ¿Qué hiciste mal? Solo eras un niño humano cuando fui sellado en ti. No tenias ni voz ni voto``.** Kurama estaba decidido a entabalar esta conversación como un ser civilizado al menos. Estaba seguro de que eso era mejor que el hecho de que pensasen que era nada mas que una bestia al menos. Era no solo mas sensato sino que como el habia dicho su poder no debía ser dejado así al azar

 **´´Sin embargo soy un ser orgulloso niño. Soy el mas fuerte de los nueve Biju. No puedo dejarte de ninguna manera que uses mi poder si al menos no me das una demostracion decente de que eres mas que capaz de manejarlo adecuadamente. Este es mi trato niño. Te ofrezco someterte a pruebas para ver si eres capaz de usar el poder que me pertenece. Supera las pruebas y a cambio te dejare usar mi poder o al menos lo que te ganes en usar``.** Era la mejor oferta que le podía dar al niño al menos. La mejor forma de ver si el niño podía demostrar ser digno del poder de un Biju por supuesto

´´Suena justo en lo que a mi se refiere. No puedo esperar de ninguna de las maneras que me dejes usar tu poder sin que tenga consecuencias. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en ello por lo que estoy mas que dispuesto a someterme a tus pruebas cuando me indiques que deben ser hechas ¿te parece eso lo bastante justo?``. Naruto tenia que decir que la oferta del mas poderoso de los Biju era una oferta bastante buena en realidad. La capacidad de usar su poder sin ninguna duda era algo por lo que muchos seguramente matarían y el estaba teniendo una oportunidad de usarlo

 **´´Bien Naruto Uzumaki. Te has ganado el respeto por el momento. Un dia no hoy ni mañana te someteré a tu primera prueba por el poder la primera cola. No esperes que sea fácil ni sencillo niño. Será duro y posiblemente doloroso. Supera la prueba. Demuestra que estas por encima de los demás. Hazles ver a todos que eres de verdad un verdero guerrero``.** Y con eso dicho expulso al niño del paisaje. Tenia que pensar en muchas cosas. Lo que sin embargo era cierto es que todo esto iba a ser de lo mas divertido al menos para el. Porque parecía que el joven iba a demostrar su valia

* * *

 _ **-Mundo Real-**_

Mientras Naruto habia estado en su mente dialogando con el mas poderoso de los Biju los tres ninjas veteranos estaban teniendo su propia conversación. Ni que decir tiene que el hecho de que habia por ahí un Uchiha picaro que de alguna manera sabia como controlar a los Biju era una amenaza del mas alto nivel en verdad. Otro aspecto importante a tener en cuenta era el factor de que ademas poseía una técnica de espacio tiempo bastante peligrosa. Eran cosas a ser tenidas en cuenta al menos en sus mentes y para las que tendrían que trabajar si querían tener una sola oportunidad en verdad

Tobirama frunció el ceño por completo al solo pensar en semejante poder. La capacidad de técnicas de espacio tiempo es casi ilimitada. El mismo era un maestro de algunos jutsu de tipo espacio que estaban basados en fuinjutsu pero este único poder podía llegar a ser considerado una ameneza clase S. aunque viendo obviamente que Minato habia descubierto tan rápido su debilidad significaba en pocas palabras que tenian una oportunidad brillante de ponerle fin sin ninguna duda con el Hiraishin y un buen jutsu de matanza segura. Por ejemplo una versión elemental del Rasegan seguramente lo mataria si le diera de lleno en el cuerpo

No. Tobirama tenia que saber perfectamente que esto significaba sin ninguna duda de que tendría que entrenar adecuadamente a Naruto para estar mas que listo para el combate contra esta persona. Seria la mejor forma de tener esto solucionado lo antes posible. Si podían descubrir una forma de eliminar dicho ataque espacio temporal eliminarían posiblemente la mayor parte de todo el poder ofensivo de su enemigo. La buena noticia detrás de todo esto sin embargo era que se trataba de un ataque del mangekyo por lo que en pocas palabras podían trabajar en un sello anti sharingan como el habia estado haciéndolo hace tanto tiempo

Mito considero las cosas. Un jutsu así era peligroso en realidad. No solo peligroso sino que ademas de eso estaba en manos de un claro loco y demente. No podía permitirlo de ninguna manera. Trabajaría en un jutsu para eliminar por todos los medios en deshacerse de dicho jutsu. Sabia que podía ser realmente algo difícil de hacer pero no era imposible de ninguna de las maneras. Solo una complicación pero con el tiempo suficiente ella sabia que podía llevarlo a cabo. Eso y bueno estaba el factor de que el jutsu en cuestión exigia según Minato estar en el plano físico en algunos momentos por lo que solo tenian que diseñar un sello de area que impida que salga del area nada mas

Por ello ella pensó detenidamente en como trabajar esto por supuesto no era tan totna como para pensar que se podía lograr de la noche a la mañana pero ella estaba plenamente segura de que se podía hacer algo realmente con un poco de trabajo adecuado pero si solo era crear un sello que impide saltar de un plano o dimensión a otra estaba segura de que podía trabajar en ello. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a gente que podía hacer eso. Los demonios podían hacer eso hasta que los uzumaki diseñaron un sello que lo impedía. Por lo que en pocas palabras tenia la clave para evitarlo por todos los medios

´´Eso es todo. El dia del ataque del Kyubi alguien nos vendió. Si tengo que ser una persona de apostar diría que fue Danzo el que nos vendió para poder de alguna manera deshacerse de mi y tener acceso a mi hijo. Las únicas palabras que puedo emplear es que no tengo ninguna manera mas que para evitar que esto pase aunque viendo que Naruto ha sido atacado por la gente de Konoha y especialmente los clanes puedo ofrecerle algo de valor incalculable``. Minato tenia un plan malvado para asegurarse por todos los medios que los que habian abusado de su hijo pagasen con sangre por sus acciones. No era un hombre excesivamente vengativo pero desde luego el no tenia la intención de dejar pasar dichas acciones

´´No te preocupes. Tanto Mito como yo nos aseguraremos de que el jutsu en cuestión sea eliminado como una amenaza por completo. Pero ¿Qué es lo que has planeado para los Hyuga y Uchiha?``. Tobirama tenia la sensación de que Minato tenia un plan para tratar con aquellos que mas lo habian ofendido. Era mas que claro como el agua que dicho hombre no iba a tener la mas minima piedad de sus enemigos y que haría todo en su mano por darles un golpe que les haría daño de manera permanente y que durase por el resto del tiempo que durasen sus clanes. Tal y como eran los miembros Senju y Uzumaki

´´Si tengo un medio. Desde aquel dia en me explicaste como de cabrones podían ser los dos clanes y tratarían por todos los medios de robar mis secretos ya sea con el sharingan por los Uchiha o los Hyuga tratando de encasquetarme un matrimonio político diseño un sello muy especial: un sello para bloquear los poderes de ambos ojos oculares``. Minato vio con una sonrisa como ambos ninjas veteranos se sentían muy interesados en eso. Fue un trabajo conjunto de Minato y Kushina por supuesto. Minato era un genio de fuinjutsu basado ofensivo. Kushina era mas de un conocimiento de sellado defensivo aunque tenia sus propias técnicas ofensivas

´´Interesante. Con esa información lo mas lógico es que si los Hyuga lo descubren se sentiran ofendidos por el hecho de que están perdiendo uno de sus llamados poderes únicos. Muy divertido en realidad. Y los Uchiha no me extrañaría que intentasen destruir el conocimiento de ese sello ya que amenaza su superioridad de combate``. Tobirama jamás pensó que se sentía tan orgulloso de su alumno como lo estaba de Minato en ese momento. No solo habia encontrado una manera de bloquear el poder de los dos clanes mas poderosos de Konoha sino que ademas todo era legalk. Bastante impresionante a decir verdad

´´Pense en todo lo que me has enseñado mentor. Pense en que los Hyuga y los uchiha confían demasiado en sus llamados benditos ojos ¿Qué mejor manera de destruir sus creencias que destruir el poder de sus ojos por supuesto?``. Minato sonrio al ver que su maestro estaba tan contento con eso. Era mas que claro que Tobirama estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones y por supuesto el mismo lo estaría en verdad ya que habia destruido el mayor poder de dos de los clanes mas enemigos de Konoha. Simplemente perfecto en la mente de Minato lo cual era una posible ventaja futura en el plan de Konoha volver a estar bajo control Senju y uzumaki

Fue en ese mismo momento que Naruto se despertó. Estaba algo desorientado pero al mismo tiempo tenia esa sonrisa como si hubiera conseguido una gran victoria sobre un enemigo infalibe. Y todos ellos entendieron en ese mismo momento que Naruto habia tenido que conseguir algo del mas poderoso de los Biju. Una buena noticia si tenias que decir en verdad. Mas aun para Minato sabiendo que el poder del mas poderoso de los Biju era una cosa que no debía ser dejada de lado de ninguna manera. Era un poder bastante impresionante despues de todo que podía destruir ejércitos sin ninguna duda

´´Veo que la bella durmiente se ha despertado por fin. Dime Naruto ¿Por qué no vas al parque a ver si algo pasa? Estoy sintiendo muchas emociones negativas allí y no me fio en lo mas minimo de lo que sea que puede estar pasando y viendo como es un lugar para niños creo que lo mejor es que vayas``. Lo que Mito no iba a decirle es que ya sabia lo que pasaba. Tenia una fuerte red de vigilancia por medio de sellos implantada en Konoha. La razón por la que enviaba a Naruto allí es porque sabia que esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla ser de ninguna de las maneras

Naruto frunció el ceño. Esto era raro. Rara vez le pedían que hiciera algo como esto. Querían que se mantuviera lo mas oculto posible para asegurarse por todos los medios de que no era descubierto por nada ni por nadie pero si esto era verdad su abuela Mito debía de saber algo realmente valioso. Viendo que no tenia nada que perder el estaba de acuerdo con hacer esto por supuesto y solo dios sabe lo que sea que su abuela haya tramado. Porque ella era muchas cosas pero era una intrigante por decir como minimo en el mejor de los casos en ocasiones

* * *

 **-Konoha. Parque Central-**

Naruto no tardo en llegar al parque. No fue difícil en verdad despues de todo ya que el lugar estaba ridículamente bien cerca del hogar de los clanes. Era principalmente el lugar donde los niños de los clanes se reunian para socializar. Una idea muy buena si el tenia que ser sincero. Es decir que la mejor forma de crear alianzas se habia demostrado que era a través de los niños. De todos modos Naruto miro intensamente el lugar desde las sombras. El lugar estaba desertico ya que despues de todo eran las siete de la mañana y sabia que ningun niño se levantaría a esa hora de ninguna manera

Naruto miro intensamente vigilando cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. En un banco habia una niña pequeña. Seria de su edad. Una niña y de lo que podía ver con su vista la niña tenia señales de abuso físico importante. No queriendo dejar a un niño inocente tirado como basura Naruto se acerco a la niña para saber que es lo que pasaba. Lo primero que se dio cuenta es que era una Hyuga ¿Cómo lo supo? Por el sello que tenia en la frente. Era un sello de esclavitud que sabia era solo usado por los Hyuga. Era una mera copia barbara de alguno de los sellos Uzumaki que les fue robado hace trescientos años por los Hyuga. Ni que decir tiene que Naruto se molesto

Naruto uso su chakra para sentir el cuerpo de la niña. Lo primero que sintió fue que ella tenia cientos de golpes en su cuerpo. Todo ello parecía con el objetivo de cerrar su sistema de chakra e impedirle por todos los medios volver a usar chakra en la vida. Naruto sabia que la niña no sobreviviría a ello de ninguna de las maneras. No sabia exactamente que hacer pero decidió que tenia que salvarla asique empezó a enviar por el cuerpo de la niña su chakra. O al menos eso fue hasta que un segundo despues la voz de Kyubi se hizo eco en su mente

 _ **´´¿Por qué intentas salvarla Naruto? No voy a negar que un niño nunca ha hecho daño a una persona pero debes saber que si la salvas todo el clan Hyuga te perseguirá por todos los medios queriendo hacerte daño por haber impedido que lo que ellos han planeado suceda``.**_ Kurama estaba interesado en saber la respuesta de Naruto. Llamalo una prueba para saber que es lo que el niño quería hacer en todo caso. Era muy curioso al respecto en realidad y quería saber exactamente los planes del joven uzumaki

´´ _No tengo la intención de dejar a una persona morir si puedo salvarla y esa persona no es responsable de ningun pecado contra mi persona. Por el amor de dios es solo una niña de mi edad. Ella no puede haber hecho nada malo en realidad a este mundo para recibir semejante paliza y sin embargo las bestias que viven en este pueblo o al menos los Hyuga le han hecho este daño a ella. No lo consentiré de ninguna de las maneras``._ Naruto podía ser un verdadero cabron (era un ninja entrenado por uno de los Kages mas viciosos conocidos, es comprensible) pero si habia un detalle que a el no se le escapaba de ninguna manera es que esta niña no era culpable de nada malo

 _ **´¿Ohhhh? ¿y no te importa cabrear a todo un clan? No te importa llenar de ira a toda esa gente? ¿no te importa hacer que se conviertan en tu enemigo? Porque afrontemos los hechos si esta niña esta así es por los miembros de su clan. El sello tu mismo lo sabes es el sello usado por el clan. Y los golpes que has sentido con su escaneo son los del clan. Si la salvas te estaras convirtiendo en enemigo de tod un clan ¿quieres eso de verdad?``.**_ Esta era una excelente oportunidad para ver si el podía ser capaz de enfrentarse a la ira del clan Hyuga así como una excelente prueba para ver si podía pasar su prueba por todos los medios

 _´´Me importa una jodida mierda lo que los Hyuga piensen. Me importa una jodida mierda si ellos me consideran su enemigo. Porque en el momento que solo piensen en dar un paso hacia mi solo por esta absurda venganza yo me asegurare de recordarles que en este mundo hay cosas mas aterradoras que unos putos ojos blancos así como un puto golpe. Les recordare el significado de la palabra PODER``._ Naruto dejo que todo su instinto asesino se desplegara. Si hubiera habido alguien cerca se habrían asustado. Aunque si se hubieran fijado mas detalladamente habrían visto ciertas cosas interesantes pasar en el parque

 _ **´´Jjajajajajaja si. Eso es lo que quería. Un digno jinchuriki. Alguien que si es necesario caminara por el camino de la carnicería. Si. Esta es la razón por la que tanto me gusta Tobirama Senju. Ese era un hombre que no tenia ningun problema con matar a mas de mil personas si con ello conseguía entregar el mensaje adecuado a los demás``.**_ Y Mito no contaba porque todavía estaba cabreado con ella por ser responsable de el ser sellado. Pero este niño realmente tenia los huevos de oro. Este niño era el jinchuriki con el que el podía trabajar sin ninguna duda

Y ante la sorpresa de Naruto una cola de energia naranja rojiza se manifestó y empezó a adentrarse en el cuerpo de la niña. Naruto sintió todas las heridas de la niña sanarse. Diablos incluso sintió la sellada red de chakra volver a activarse. La niña dejo de temblar en el dolor obvio por lo que le habia pasado y siguió durmiendo. Era obvio que Kyubi habia liberado a la niña de las heridas pero eso hacia que Naruto se preguntase que estaba pasando exactamente por la mente del mas poderoso de los nueve Biju ya que el sabia que no haría eso así sin mas y siempre tenia que tener en kmente de si mismo

 _ **´´Esta niña tiene algo que me llama Naruto. Llamalo un espíritu fuerte. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta de ello si le hubieran dado lo necesario. Es obvio que su familia le habia dado la espalda. Por lo que al hacer esto no solo estamos consiguiendo una gran lealtad cortesía de la niña sino que tal vez podría ayudarla seriamente``.**_ Kurama podía decir que la niña era fuerte. Seguía con vida a pesar de haber sido tan brutalmente golpeada lo que decía mucho de ella. Una niña tan fuerte no puede ser dejada morir de ninguna de las maneras de tal manera. Debe ser recompensada y eso es lo que el hacia

Sin embargo cuando su chakra entro mas en contacto con la niña hizo algo que el Kyubi de verdad no es peraba: se adapto. Esto haría que cuanto mas grande creciera la niña mas fuerte se haría. Musculos y huesos mas fuertes. Reservas mas grandes y mejor condensadas. El se pregunto porque pasaba esto pero no se lo diría a Naruto. Seria divertido verlo con una considerada rival contra el. Tal vez su cola también ayudaría a la niña en algo de poder. Quizás la ayudase a ver esto de mejor manera

Poco sabían tanto Naruto como Kyubi lo que esto significaria


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien este es el tercer capitulo de este mes. debo decir que estaba de lo mas inspirado asique quiero dar las gracias a los cielos por haberme dado la capacidad de pensar detenidamente. Y no soy una persona religiosa por lo que no es necesario ni mencionarlo. De todos modos esto ha sido un gran esfuerzo para mi asique espero que la gente entienda lo que ha significado para mi de todos modos escribir este tercer capitulo de no solo esta historia sino de las otras tres historias mias. Por lo que un gracias seria bienvenido de todas las personas del mundo muajajajaja**

 **Primero y mas importante: Gracias. Gracias a las personas que han decidido leer esta historia y la han agregado o a sus favoritos o a sus seguidas. Es una cosa que me ayuda mucho el saber que mi trabajo es apreciado por la gente. Es bueno en mi opinion que de las gracias por la gente decidir confiar en mi trabajo asique lo digo en serio gracias. Por lo que voy a esforzarme al maximo en esta historia por todos los medios sin importarme cuanto sudor y lagrimas tenga que dar de todos modos. es por el gran favor que todo el mundo me ha hecho**

 **El Harem de Naruto esta completamente decidido y voy a ponerlo aqui: Anko, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Rena Uchiha (OC) y Maya Natsume (OC). Cada una de estas chicas ha sido elegida en muchos motivos. Este es el Harem mas grande que he hecho y no se como saldra asique espero que la gente este de acuerdo. Cada una de estas chicas se ganara el corazon de naruto. antes de que alguien diga que van a compartir asi por las buenas dejadme decir que es una mentira. Por ejemplo Hinata se vera en este capitulo que va a tener un lazo muy fuerte con Naruto por razones mas que obvias asique espero que la gente lo apruebe. Anko sera nuestra loca Anko. Seran nuestras dos OC las que daran posiblemente mas problemas junto con Tenten**

 **El otro dia alguien me mando un mensaje preguntando como se clasifica a un ninja. Creo que ya dije los niveles pero es posible que la persona se haya hecho la pregunta en como se comparan. A esa persona se lo explique pero como creo que hay que entenderlo voy a decirlo. Para alcanzar el rango de Genin todas las habilidades de un ninja deben ser tipo D. Las habilidades de un ninja son: Resistencia, Habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Fuerza, Velocidad, Reservas de Chakra, Control de chakra, inteligencia y Sellos de mano**

 **Para alcanzar una clasificacion tipo C debes tener todas las habilidades en ese nivel. Para el Tipo B debes tener por lo menos seis de ellas en lo que seria un nivel tipo B. Para el Tipo A son cinco habilidades en tipo A y las demas en Tipo B. Y para el Tipo S son cuatro como minimo en Tipo S y el resto entr por lo menos una. Los tipo Kage son literalmente monstruos porque tienen tres en Tipo EX y el resto en Tipo S un ejemplo de ellos seria Sarutobi que salvo por el Genjutsu que lo tenia en clase S las demas las tenia en EX (fue llamado Dios de Shinobi por una jodida razon demonios)**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Dos Almas Torturadas y Dolidas**

 **-Konoha. Complejo Senju-**

Naruto trajo consigo a la niña. Estaba claramente disgustado y le habia pedido a Tobirama un lugar adecuado donde explotar. Lo habia llevado a la sala de entrenamiento privada del clan que era el subterráneo. Naruto aun no habia ido allí. Era un lugar diseñado para las grandes capacidades destructivas. Tobirama al parecer habia visto venir la explosión de ira en naruto cuando trajo a la niña consigo. A decir verdad podía entenderlo perfectamente ya que el mismo estaba muy pero que muy tentado de hacerle un recordatorio al clan Hyuga de que habia una razón por la que no se podían portar así

Naruto habia condensado todo su chakra en su puño. Toda su ira. Toda su rabia y lo lanzo hacia delante. Era un golpe realmente poderoso. Tobirama no tenia ninguna duda de que Naruto habría podido romper con un golpe así un buen edificio seguramente. Demostró su ira. Una ira que no estaba equivocada de ninguna de las maneras. Una ira acertada de verdad en lo que a Tobirama se refería. Y el sabia que si esa ira no salía de su sistema en ese mismo momento algo malo podía pasar de verdad. La ira de Naruto sin embargo no activo el poder del Kyubi lo que quería decir que este no quería sacar su ira en ese mismo momento

¿Qué podía haber visto el Kyubi que no quería forzar su salida? De los informes que tenia de muchos jincurikis era bien sabido que muchos de ellos tenian este problema en cuanto a que sus Bijus siempre intentaban escapar. El estaba interesado acerca de lo que podía haber pasado exactamente en lo que se refiere al niño no tener ese problema en cuestión. Decía mucho del niño y de su nueva relación con el Biju. Una buena alianza se podía haber formado posiblemente gracias a esto. Eso era una buena noticia en lo que a el se refería ya que significaba que Naruto seria mas seguro

Su mayor preocupación al respecto de entrenar a Naruto habia sido esto. Por el momento desde los cinco años solo lo habian entrenado en control de chakra y sellado básico. Querían esperar hasta los ocho años para empezar el entrenamiento mas serio. Darle una oportunidad de no tener que sufrir un entrenamiento como el que ellos habian sentido. Y viendo como la academia empezaba a los ocho años de edad pensó que era un juego justo en verdad ya que le daría una ventaja solida sobre los demás ya que no todos podían decir que tenian un entrenamiento como el que el estaba dando

Casi podía imaginarse las caras de otros niños llenas de ira por Naruto recibir una formacion mejor que la de ellos. Sabia que siempre habría celos y otras emociones como estas. Tenia que asegurarse de que Naruto de ninguna manera se destacase. Sabia que si un niño sin las condiciones adecuadas se destacaba levantaría muchas preguntas en verdad. Si se establecían estas preguntas lo mas seguro es que habría serios problemas. La gente seria mas vigilante acerca de su formacion en realidad y ellos intentarían por todos los medios de controlar su nivel

Y eso era un problema real. Naruto tenia mucho potencial por explotar. Si el niño se daba cuenta o no lo mas seguro es que sobresaliera a menos que le establecieran que no lo hiciera. No quería que nadie supiera acerca del control de habilidades que tenia de ninguna de las maneras. No quería que ni los jefes de clan ni nadie sospechase acerca de el. Ya tendrían bastantes sospechas cuando se dieran cuenta de que en realidad el habia desparecido por tres años. Seria en su mejor interes de mantener el mejor y mayor nivel de habilidades de Naruto oculto por el momento a decir verdad

Eso y que también por supuesto sabia que si la gente lo veía como una amenaza habia muchas posibilidades que tratasen de atacarlo por todos los medios. Sabia que habia muchas posibilidades de que la gente tratase de hacerle daño por el crecer mas fuerte. Los aldeanos habian demostrado tener cero habilidades de ser inteligentes o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba de los aldeanos de Konoha. Es lo único que podía decir acerca de ellos en realidad para defenderlos en cuanto a porque eran tan increíblemente estúpidos como para pensar que atacar a un niño estaba justificado. Era el tipo de mentalidad retratasada que te podias esperar de la gente increíblemente idiota

Con eso dicho el sabia que esta era la única oportunidad de poder defendr a Naruto efectivamente de los que serian una amenaza para el niño. Empezando por Danzo. Aunque a juzgar por la mirada de Minato antes de que se fuera hace unos minutos sabia que Danzo iba a ver su poder militar considerablemente reducido. No era un problema serio en lo que a el se refería. El muy idiotra se lo habia buscado. Habia traicionado a Konoha por todos los medios asique debía ser eliminado antes que nada y ser juzgado de la mejor manera posible. El no podía ser juzgado únicamente con el sistema a menos que tuvieran pruebas irrefutables

No. Danzo por el momento se liberaría de enfrentar la traición contra el Kage de su pueblo. Por el momento. Pero nadie dijo nada de que el hombre no viera un poco de castigo. Y ya que parecía atesorar tanto a sus ninjas NE (lease con claro sarcasmo ya que según el no eran nada mas que herramientas prescindibles que podían ser sacrificadas a su discreción personal) el penso que seria adecuado enseñarle una valiosa lección acerca de lo que se podía hacer en ocasiones y lo que no se podía hacer de ninguna de las maneras. Esto le enseñaría al anciano una muy valiosa lección en lo que a el se refería al menos. Eso y que quitaría una considerable amenaza de en medio ya que sin suns ninjas se vera debilitado

Naruto miro con ira. Incluso aunque habia soltado toda su fuerza eso no lo satisfacía de ninguna de las maneras. No le gustaba. No le gustaba el hecho de que una niña como el habia sido tratada así. Pero lo que mas le dolia era que habia sido su propia familia la que habia hecho esto ¿Qué clase de putos barbaros le hacen eso a su propia familia? No le extrañaría mucho si de repente algo empezara a pasarle a los Hyuga pero el tenia que ser paciente. El todavía no sabia toda la historia por lo que en su mente el no tenia las mas minima intención de hacer nada hasta que fuera el momento adecuado de actuar

Pero se lo prometió a si mismo. El clan Hyuga iba a pagar. Parecían tratar mucho con ciertas cosas. No parecían tener ningun problema con la esclavitud de su familia y desde luego ellos parecían muy bien con hacerle daño a su familia por lo que en la mente de Naruto ellos se habian ganado el primer bote para ser castigados brutalmente por el. Cuando llegase el momento les daría un adecuado mensaje. Uno que los llenase de miedo y temor por completo. Uno que les recordase que no eran la mayor fuerza de esta aldea. Ellos tenian que aprender que solo eran una pequeña cantidad en comparación con los verdaderos monstruos ninja

Naruto estaba mas que decidido a lo que el haría. El les daría el mensaje de sus vidas. El les daría el momento en que aprenderían que ellos solo eran meras ovejas en comparación con los verdaderos lobos. El les enviaría un recordatorio de lo que significaba la palabra poder. Eso es lo que el haría sin ninguna duda y que esperaba que sirviera para que no volvieran a cometer este mismo error aunque sabia que habia muchas posibilidades de que eso no pasase de ninguna de las maneras. Ellos eran despues de todo un clan que mantenía sus traidiciones. Diablos incluso podía apostar que lo que habian hecho era una llamada traidcion entre ellos

Y no le importaba en lo mas minimo el daño. No le importaba en lo mas minimo que le pasase a la gente que estaría en medio. Cualquier persona lo bastante estúpida como para apoyar esos ideales. Cualquier persona lo bastante tonta como para dejarlos ser. Eso era algo que el se aseguraría de enviarles como mensaje de que no lo iba a olvidar de ninguna de las maneras. Esta gente aprendería ya sea por las buenas o por las malas que el maltrato de los miembros de clan no debería de ser así. Konoha se fundo para proteger a los niños no hacer lo que esta basura habia hecho

Sintiendo que su ira se calmaba el miro atentamente a su sensei. A su familia. Tobirama incluso como marioneta tenia una increíble cantidad de control emocional. Pero en esos ojos se podía ver. Se podía ver su ira. Su rabia. Sus ganas de enviarles un mensaje adecuado a los Hyuga. Tobirama sabia mejor que nadie lo que era la familia. Habia perdido familia, habia enterrado familia y habia vengado familia. Habia ayudado a crear Konoha porque el sueño de su hermano le parecía justo: un lugar donde los niños no tengan que temblar de miedo ante el futuro. Solo eso era suficiente como para hacer que la propia ira de su maestro llenase el ambiente

´´¿Cómo podían? ¿Cómo podía un clan hacerle eso a su propia familia? ¿es que no entienden por lo que se fundo Konoha? ¿es que solo entienden de lo que es esta ladea en sus mentes y ya esta?``. Naruto dejo que un poco mas de su ira llenase su ser. Esta ira era de justicia. Una ira justa que quería consumir en sus llamas a todos aquellos que eran responsables del dolor de una persona. Una ira que amenazaba con quemarle el pecho a menos que la dejara salir porque el no quería embotellar sus emociones de ninguna de las maners sino dejarlas salir para que consuman todo a su alrededor

´´Desgraciadamente Naruto la vida no es justa o bonita. En ocasiones hay cosas buenas no lo voy a negar. Pero en muchas otras ocasiones la vida es mala. La vida es cruel y sadica en ocasiones o mas bien son los humanos los que la hacen así por desgracia. Creo que la razón de porque el clan Hyuga actua de esta manera es porque no ven una amenaza directa a su poder de ninguna de las maneras``. Tobirama habia sido un hombre jugador de la política y sabia que uno solo se atrevía a hacer las cosas cuando este se veía con el poder y la fuerza para reforzarlo por desgracia lo cual era un asunto de lo mas normal aquí

´´Lo que quiero decir Naruto es que ya ves cuando se fundo Konoha los dos clanes mas poderosos e indiscutidos eran Uchiha y Senju. Los Hyuga aunque fuertes no se podían comparar a nosotros de ninguna de las maneras. No tenian la mas minima oportunidad. Eran débiles en comparación con nosotros en muchos sentidos. Pero la locura de Hashirama nos golpeo e hizo mucho daño a nuestro clan por desgracia``. La locura de hashirama habia llevado a la caída de los Senju en su mente. El era el responsable de todo el daño causado a su clan y solo esperaba que Hashirama estuviera sufriendo en la otra vida por su estupidez

´´Cuando el clan Senju perdió su posicion como los mas poderosos la lucha por el poder comenzó y debido a su situacion de aliados personales del Daimyo así como al mismo tiempo ser un clan numeroso y con recursos los Hyuga se convirtieron en un poder impresionante. Con eso creo que puedes entender hasta donde va. Ellos se consideran sublimes y cualquiera que esta en contra de sus formas de hacer las cosas es una amenaza a ser tratada``. Desgraciadamente era así como funcionaban las cosas y por suerte o por desgracia a menos que alguien hiciera algo de inmediato el clan Hyuga haría alguna estupidez muy grande en contra de Konoha

´´Asique la única razón por la que estos imbéciles de mierda se salen con la suya es por el simple hecho de que piensan que no hay nadie que los puede pelear en sus combates de política ¿no es así? Vaya mierda. Se supone que somos shinobi. Somos guerreros y sin embargo esta gente lo que me parecen es mas que nada una panda de débiles que se esconden detrás de los mas fuertes que ellos``. En lo que se refería a Naruto no eran nada mas que una vergüenza que debe ser tratada por todos los medios por sus acciones. No eran nada mas que una amenaza que debía ser tratada de ante mano al menos

´´Si. Tu padre podría haber cambiado eso perfectamente. Tu padre era mucho mas que un manejador de mi técnica mas mortal así como su llamado Rasengan. Cualquiera que era lo bastante competente como para hacerlo luchar podía decir que su manipulación de Viento y Rayos podía convertirlo en una verdadera bestia casi imposible de ser cuestionada de ninguna de las maneras``. Minato habia sido un ninja mas que poderoso no solo por sus jutsu anti ejercito sino también por el hecho de que era muy hábil dominando los jutsu de destrucción masiva y de uno a uno. Eso lo convirtió posiblemente en una de las personas mas temidas del mundo ninja

´´Tu padre tenia mucho mas que solo el pedigrí que los habría superado. No solo eso sino también tenia el verdadero poder y la fuerza. Tenia la capacidad para moldear el mundo a su antojo. Podía hacer que la gente entendiera mejor las cosas. El habría sido la estrella que iluminaria el cielo de Konoha y habría impulsado a mas gente convertirse en mejores ninja. Por eso su muerte ha sido un golpe bastante desagradable para Konoha``. Era una mala cosa. Perder a un ninja tan realmente competente era considerado una verdadera mierda en estos momento. El poder de Konoha se habia visto realmente afectado por ello de lo que el podía decir

´´Los Hyuga como los uchiha se habrían visto superados por el. Añade a eso el sello que ha diseñado que hace que ninguno de los ojos puede afectarle y tienes el ninja definitivo a usar contra Konoha. En pocas palabras Minato habría sido la única persona que si decía a esta gente que se comportase ellos no tenian mas remedio que obedecer. Por desgracia ya has visto lo que ha pasado``. Y lamentaba mucho la muerte de Minato por todo el potencial que podría haber traido a la aldea seguramente así como el control de ella. Por eso necesitaba que Naruto creciera lo mas fuerte posible. Para asegurarse de que esto no pasase mas

Naruto frunció el ceño. Una vez mas todo parecía demasiado conveniente. Su padre habría sido una amenaza para numerosos poderes y esto habia pasado. Es realmente malo en verdad y un indicativo de que en pocas palabras Konoha tenia alguien dentro que buscaba controlalra y estaba eliminando a todos los que podían ser una amenaza en ese sentido. Los Hyuga estaban dentro de la ecuación de alguna manera. Se habian aprovechado de ello demasiado bien como para no estar metidos en esto. Y los Uchiha también. Esto era una jodida maldición. Tenia dos clanes ninja en su contra lo que era toda una maldición si era sincero en verdad

´´Esto es demasiado conveniente. Esto ha pasado porque un grupo de gente ha trabajado en equipo para ello o al menos así lo parece desde mi punto de vista. Quiero decir que el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga no querían a mi padre en el poder. Danzo tampoco lo quería en el poder. Y entonces mi madre en su momento de mas debilidad es asaltada y se desata la mierda que sucedió ¿coicidencia? No lo creo. Alguien quería esto y creo que ese alguien quiere mantener a Konoha no solo débil sino bajo su pulgar``. Naruto habia llegado a esta conclusión rápidamente ¿Cómo es que nadie mas habia llegado a ello en realidad?

´´Veo que te has dado cuenta. Lo que dices es cierto. Alguien quiere a Konoha lo mas débil posible. Si tengo que hacer una apuesta en todo esto diría que el que ataco a Konoha tenia planes a largo plazo. Sabemos que tiene que ver con el Biju por lo que la mejor pregunta que tenemos que hacernos es ¿Qué puedes conseguir con un Biju?``. Tobirama tenia que reconocer que esto era un serio problema ue tenia que ser atendido lo antes posible a menos claro esta que quisieran tener una amenaza seria dentro de sus suelos lo cual no entraba dentro de sus planes

´´Y como tu mismo has dicho posiblemente tiene alguien en conveniencia. Pero no el Hyuga. El Hyuga jamás haría algo como esto por el simple hecho de que los Hyuga buscan el control. Lo que paso el dia de tu nacimiento va en contra de lo que ellos quieren. Es claramente alguien de los otros dos: Danzo o Uchiha. Pero teniendo en cuenta toda la tensión de los últimos casi ocho años diría que no fueron tampoco los Uchiha. Eso solo deja una opción: Danzo``. Y el estaba seguro de que ese bastardo no solo tenia algo que ver con todo esto sino que coincidiría con sus planes propios por supuesto ya que seguramente el buscaba que Konoha estuviera lo mas débil posible para controlarla el mismo

 _ **´´Naruto si lo que tu maestro dice es cierto dejame responder. Solitariamente un solo Biju no tiene que ganar nada mas que una fuerza de destrucción masiva andante. Eso es en solitario. Pero si los nueve Biju son juntados coincidiendo en una sola cosa entonces hay algo que sucede y es que será liberada una bestia. Una bestia que hace que los nueve Biju parezcan mansos: el Jubi``.**_ Kurama habia escuchado atentamente lo que decía el Kyubi y temblo un poco. Una bestia mas fuerte y poderosa que el Kyubi ¿podia existir semejante cosa? Porque de ser así haría sus pesadillas

 _´´Kyubi ¿Qué es lo que sabes del Jubi? Es decir no solo su capacidad destructiva sino sus habilidades generales. Porque cualquier habilidad que tenga que me puedas decir nos podría dar una considerable ventaja para saber mas o menos los motivos por los que esta persona querria a los Biju``._ Naruto se preguntaba si la persona quería el Biju por todo su poder destructivo o una habilidad mas. Se sorprendió cuando escucho la risa divertida de Kyubi lo que quería decir que muy posiblemente el habia acertado en hacer esa pregunta en cuestión que bien podía ser una molestia

 _ **´´El Jubi es la unión de los Nueve Biju sellándonos dentro de una estructura conocida como el Gedo Mazo. Su poder es tan grande debido a que es la unión de los nueve de nosotros lo que le da una amplia ventaja destructiva. La única forma de controlarlo es por medio del poder de los ojos miticos del Rinnegan``.**_ Primer explicacion: poder. El poder de dicho bicho seria tan grande que podría prácticamente hacer pedazos a casi cualquier cosa de este mundo en este mismo momento. No tenian ninguna oportunidad contra una criatura así de ninguna de las maneras

 _ **´´Pero la pregunta que tu estas haciendo es mas bien: cual es el poder que el puede entregar. El Jubi puede crear las raíces del árbol del mundo e impulsar sobre una luna llena un Genjutsu conocido como Tsukiyomi Infinito metiendo a las personas en un mundo de fantasia única engañando a la realidad``.**_ Y ese puto Genjutsu era una verdadera pesadilla en la mente de Kurama porque era una verdadera amenaza para el mundo libre. Se terminaría la vida de la gente y los convertiría a todos en nada mas que en simples herramientas a ser usadas por la gente. Nada mas y nada menos

Naruto frunció el ceño. La idea de ser controlado de esa manera lo hacia querer soltar tantos improperios que haría seguramente a cualquier pensar en que tipo de vocabulario tenia. Un genjutsu que tiene la capacidad de controlar el mundo entero. Una vez supo esto se lo transmitió a Tobirama que creció considerablemente preocupado por dicha información. Era una informacion bastante mala a decir verdad y que significaba en pocas palabras que tenian un nivel impresionante alto que alcanzar en cuestión de entrenamiento o al menos eso es lo que pensaba el antiguo Hokage

´´Esto es un serio problema. Coincide con los planes que pensábamos que podía tener en mente este tal Tobi. Es claro como el agua que ese hombre buscaba el Biju en ese dia nada mas para obligar a Minato a sellarlo en ti y debilitar al máximo a la aldea. Una ventaja que ha sacado bastante provecho. Aunque es obvio que Danzo no sabe acerca de ello porque de haberlo sabido sabríamos de otros movimientos similares. Ese hombre no dejaría de ninguna manera una oportunidad así de birllante de escapar``. Era un serio problema a decir verdad que tendría que zanjarse lo antes posible

Tobirama sabia lo que esto significaba. El habia planeado seriamente no ser excesivamente duro para hacer que Naruto tenga un poco de mas vida de lo normal. Pero habia aprendido por desgracia que la mejor manera de resolver esto era por medio de convertir a Naruto en un shinobi de alto nivel lo antes posible. No quería hacerlo de verdad. Quería que el disfrutase de un tiempo no tan centrado en lo que significaba ser un shinbobi pero no era estúpido. Desconocían las capacidades de su enemigo y si habia quedado algo claro es que era lo bastante fuerte como para ser una amenaza a menos que se tratase de inmediato su principal capacidad de combate

Naruto conocía la mirada de Tobirama. La tenia cada vez que estaba pensando en algo que no le gustaba. Si el tenia que apostar estaba seguro que tenia que ver con el hecho de que Tobirama no quería comenzar tan en serio su entrenamiento. Pero ese ya no era un modo de pensar. Ya no era una opción viable por desgracia. Tobirama lo necesitaba lo mas fuerte posible. Y el se aseguraría decrecer lo mas fuerte posible sin importar los riesgos de ninguna de las maneras. Despues de todo era lo que el también quería. El quería vengar a su padre por todos los medios. Vencer a aquel que le habia quitado la opción de crecer con una familia. Esa era una ambicion que el tenia mas que clara

´´Naruto despues de que decidamos que hacer con la jovencita niña Hyuga vamos a ponerte los sellos. Parece que no podemos relajarnos de ninguna de las maneras y que tenemos que aumentar considerablemente tus niveles de habilidades. Pero antes de que digas nada dejame tener algunos puntos mas que claros para tu personas``. Tobirama miro a su bisnieto con una mirada muy seria teniendo en claro que es la única forma de detenerlo en algunas ocasiones porque el pensaba de manera única. Era la forma de ser que el tenia en cualquier caso de todos modos

´´Nadie debe saber el alcance de tus habilidades. NADIE debe sospechar que eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces. Tienes que ser como un fantasma y una sombra. No dejes de ninguna manera que nadie sepa que eres un ninja tan capaz cuando ellos te cuestionen. Tienes que parecer una persona decente pero que no se destaque de ninguna de las maneras. Si te quedas en la parte inferior la gente te menospreciara. Si te pones en la parte superior te temeran. Quedate en el centro y nada malo pasara``. Tobirama sabia que la mente de Naruto tenia que estar pensando a mas de mil kilómetros por hora pero el sabia de lo que hablaba. Tenia que ser así por todos los medios

Naruto pensó claramente en lo que decía Tobirama y no podía negar que lo que decía era muy cierto. Si la gente sabia de sus habilidades habría histeria colectiva. La gente llamaría por su cabeza pensando que el era una amenaza y tratarían de matarlo pro todos los medios. Naruto tampoco quería quedarse en la parte de abajo porque pensarían que podían meterse con el por todos los medios. No. El tenia que ser una persona capaz y decente pero sin mostrar sus habilidades generales. Solo mostrar unas pocas capacidades y ya esta. Asique estaba de acuerdo con Tobirama en lo que le decía

´´Bien Naruto. Ahora quiero que vayas a ver a Mito. Estoy seguro de que habrá terminado de tratar a la niña. Una vez sepas eso pensaremos en que hacer exactamente al respecto. Si la dejamos en el hospital así como así sus días están contados. Es obvio que los Hyuga habian querido que la niña muriera. Si la quieren muerta y se enteran de que esta en el hospital lo mas seguro es que enviaran a un asesino para matarla``. Con eso dicho la marioneta usando un poco de chakra se fue dejando a naruto pensando tranquilamente en lo que podía hacer para ayudar a la niña en cuestión. Despues de todo ella no era una mala persona y se merecía un poco de ayuda

Naruto se curo antes de ponerse en marcha. Sabia que Mito tenia que estar haciendo algo realmente importante por lo que avanzo con tranquilidad. No quería molestarla cuando estaba en medio de alguna de sus tareas. Ella podía ponerse realmente de mal humor si alguien la molestaba cuanto ella estaba trabajando en realidad y Hadrian podía ser muchas cosas pero una persona que la molestaría cuando ella estaba en algo así no lo era. Cuando llego sin embargo se encontró con Mito haber colocado una hoja de sellado en su frente lo cual le hizo cuestionar que estaba pensando en hacer

´´Pasa adelante naruto. Si te estas preguntando que es lo que estoy haciendo es que voy a entrar en su mente para poder ver que demonios le ha pasado a la pobre niña. Podría ser material bastante efectivo en realidad para poder saber como tratarla de aquí en adelante``. Ella miro con cariño a su alumno que avanzo con vergüenza cuando se supo que ella lo habia pillado tan fácilmente. De verdad era muy divertido jugar con el de todos modos. Sin embargo su mirada bajo a la pobre niña que tenia entre manos. Ella no habia tenido la mejor de las suertes por desgracia. Tardaría un dia mas como minimo en recuperarse y eso era solo gracias al Kyubi

Ella se cuestionaba que es lo que podía estar pensando en hacer el Biju. El jamás ayudaría a un humano. Estaba en contra de su mente. Aunque claro ella solo pensaba eso porque el habia dejado en claro que no quería saber nada de ella. Podía entenderlo. Tanto ella como Kushina eran responsables directas de el ser sellado. El podía entender que el niño no estuviera en su lista porque despues de todo el no habia hecho nada para ser sellado. El no era responsable y por tanto no lo estaban cargando con ningun pecado de ese tipo. Decía mucho del mas poderoso de los Biju en realidad

´´¿Cómo crees de malo que fue para ella Mito-sensei?``. Naruto estaba preocupado de lo que sea que le haya pasado a la pobre niña. Todavía no podía concebir que esto hubiera pasado de ninguna de las maneras a una persona de su edad que creciera en un clan. Casi habría pensado que amarían a la niña por ser su hija y por ser sobre todo una niña inocente que no habia hecho ningun mal a nadie. Se podía decir que era imposible. No tenia un aura maligna ni nada por el estilo. Esta niña no le habría hecho daño a nadie asique solo le hacia mas difícil de concebir su maltrato a manos de su llamada familia

´´Si soy sincera creo que es peor de lo que imaginamos. Esta niña tiene heridas mas de antes. Es como si la hubieran estado torturando durante años. Parece que se cansaron de jugar con ella e hicieron algo para eliminarla por completo``. Mito tenia que controlarse para no lanzar un ataque contra el complejo Hyuga por todos los medios. No se contendría con nadie allí. Si descubria que nadie la habia ayudado que dios la salve a toda esta gente porque desde luego ella no haría nada para salvarlos de lo que les pasaría lo mas seguro si Naruto tenia una oportunidad. Solo habia que ver al niño para darse cuenta de que estaba fuera de si para la sangre

´´Empezaremos el viaje a sus últimos recuerdos y ver que ha pasado exactamente allí. Despues de eso veremos si ellos la han torturado por mas tiempo. Despues haremos un serio trabajo en la eliminación de los dos sellos que hay en ella. No dejare a esta pobre niña de ninguna manera ser marcada como el ganado``. Y ella se aseguraría por todos los medios que el clan Hyuga viera el error de sus caminos por todos los medios. Sabia que solo fue creada para entrenar a Uzumaki pero esta niña merecía mas de lo que tenia de todos modos y seria un verdadero placer ver palidecer a los miembros del clan Hyuga por la fuerza que tenia

´´Y si te estas preguntando acerca de los sellos por un lado esta el sello maldito del clan Hyuga. Por otro lado hay un sello en ella que hace algo de lo mas desagradable al suprimir la mente de la gente. En pocas palabras querían asegurarse de que de ninguna manera un Yamanaka podía aprender que fue de ella si la escaneaban o lo que sea. Brillante y al mismo tiempo un trabajo de principiante ya que hasta el niño mas inútil del clan Uzumaki podría haberlo roto cuando tienen dos años de formacion``. Con eso dicho ella toco la mano de Naruto antes de activar el sello. Solo esperaban no ver algo realmente malo

* * *

 _ **-Paisaje Mental-**_

Naruto y Mito abrieron los ojos para encontrarse ante lo que parecían ser rollos que tenian como objetivo mantener la información. Nada mas tratar de acercarse el sello de supresión de memoria se actuvo y trato de eliminarlos pero Mito activo el contra sello y el sello en cuestión se habia roto por completo. Con eso se fijo en que habia tres rollos. Uno era de los acontecimientos recientes. Otro era de los sueños y pesadillas. Y otro era de los recuerdos mas pasados y por lo que podía decir el rollo con las marcas de pesadillas tenia un gran numero en ellas

Mito se acerco al de reciente y lo abrió para que les mostrase exactamente lo que paso. El primer recuerdo fue de hace dos días. Hinata estaba tumbada en su cama recuperándose de una paliza brutal de los ancianos del clan que proponían para elevar el carácter de la heredera. Era mas bien una excusa para romper a la niña por completo. Mito apretó los dientes de furia y tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar a Naruto que claramente quería hacer una masacre de lo mas obvia. Esas caras se grabaron en su mente. Y ahora eran objetivos de lo mas claros para Naruto

Mientras Hinata se estaba recuperando un anciano entro en su habitación. El anciano fue reconocido como su abuelo. El hombre tenia una clara mueca en su rostros mientras miraba. Gracias al entrenamiento que Mito tenia y habian enseñado a naruto era obvio que el anciano estaba disgustado con Hinata. No por recibir la paliza. Sino por no haberse roto. Solo habia que ser un genio para saber que ese hombre era un desgracia y un cabron que merecía un trabajo mas que adecuado para enseñarle la mas importante de las lecciones: siempre hay un depredador mayor

´´Dime Hinata ¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir? Esto se podría detener fácilmente. Solo tienes que abandonar. Di que no quieres ser mas un miembro del clan Hyuga. Abandona en nombre de tu hermana y esto se terminara. Reconozco que has durado durante dos años. Has soportado mucho. Pero al final la basura siempre termina reciclada``. El anciano era claramente un maestro del engaño y la manipulación. Miro a la niña con claro disgusto sabiendo que no era mas que una molestia en su mente y que merecía ser tratada por todos los medios sin importar nada mas

´´Si me retiro será mi muerte. No tengo ganas de morir en verdad. Solo soy un fracaso en los ojos del clan porque según todos soy incapaz de aprender el Juken de manera adecuada. En vez de buscar diferentes maneras de enseñarme estais mas interesados en deshacerse de mi ¿Quién es el patético aquí?``. Hinata normalmente era timida pero ella no tenia la intención de irse de ninguna manera sin luchar. La mueca en el rostro de su abuelo fue un claro indicio de que el hombre estaba de lo mas molesto en ese mismo momento. Era mas que claro que ese no era un buen hombre con el que tratar de ninguna de las maneras

´´Solo eres un fracaso Hinata. Un mero fracaso. El clan Hyuga es un clan fuerte y poderoso. Un clan que se ha mantenido en la cima de los clanes de Konoha. No el Senju ni el Uzumaki. Somos nosotros los que hemos perdurado. Solo eres una afrenta al clan. Y no podemos dejar que alguien débil nos lideres. No solo eres débil por no ser capaz de usar Juken sino por tu carácter pero dejame que te cuente algunos secretos mi querida nieta``. Eol anciano era claramente disfrutando de pensar que iba a romper a su nieta en ese mismo momento. El estaba disfrutando con la idea de la niña no tener nada a lo que mantenerse

´´Se que estas tratando por todos los medios de mantenerte con la esperanza de convertirte en la líder del clan y de esa manera anular el sello maldito. Dejame decirte de ante mano que eso no va a suceder. Si. El señor del clan normalmente da una serie de ventajas únicas como esa misma pero tendrías que convencer a todo el clan y a cada persona que hemos conseguido de nuestro lado. Eso nunca pasara niña``. El anciano disfruto de ver la mirada de dolor de la niña. Era mas que claro que la niña estaba claramente disgustada con eso pero el anciano estaba disfrutando demasiado de hacerla pedazos. Era demasiado divertido en su mente

´´Y segundo. Piensas que la rama cadete del clan se preocupa por ti. Y ahí es donde te equivocas niña. Ellos solo planean usarte. Una vez quitases el sello si es que podias ¿crees en serio que seguirían a alguien mas débil que ellos? No niña tonta. Ellos te echarían a un lado de inmediato y mataran a cualquiera que pueda ser una amenaza y eso incluye a tu hermanita``. El anciano decía por desgracia la verdad. Al menos es lo que Mito sabia. Sabia que una vez estuvieran libres del sello la rama cadete se sublevaría y usaría todos y cada uno de los métodos para eliminar a los miembros del clan que eran una amenaza para ellos

El anciano dejo que eso se enterrara en la niña. El bastardo enfermo disfruto de ello en verdad. Hinata por un momento tenia dudas. Pero ella era una niña inteligente y sabia que lo que el anciano decía era cierto por desgracia. La rama cadete la mataria a ella y su hermana. Y aunque la rama cadete le importaba su hermanita le importaba muchísimo mas y estaba segura de que haría todo en su poder para mantenerla a salvo sin importar lo que tenga ella que sufrir. No le importaba nada ni nadie mas en cualquier caso

´´Bien. Veo que lo entiendes. Dentro de un dia habrá un combate entre tu y tu hermana. Te vas a dejar golpear y renunciaras al nombre Hyuga por firmado en caso de que pierdas lo cual es claro porque si no pierdes sellaremos a tu hermana. Despues de eso seras expulsada del clan y tu red sellada ¿soy claro?``. El anciano miro y estaba decidido a aplastar la ultima gota de rebeldía de la niña por si las moscas la niña decidia de decir que estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando. Despues de todo ella era Hyuga. Hyugas no se rinden incluso los patéticos como ella misma podía llegar a serlo

´´Aunque claro siempre puedes luchar. Tu hermana será sellada. Tu moriras igualmente y pondremos a otra persona al mando del clan. Al final no importara. Al menos con esta decisión puedes proteger a tu hermana. Tu decides Hinata. Es tu decisión al fin y al cabo lo que puede cambiar la situacion a favor o no de tu hermana``. Y el sabia que la tenia porque si habia una cosa mas que clara al respecto de Hinata es que ella amaba mucho mas a su hermana que a nadie mas. Por fin se desharía de la falla de su sangre y tendría un heredero adecuado y manipulable en la forma de Hanabi

Luego vieron el recuerdo de la lucha. Hinata firmo previamente el documento que fue enviado de inmediato a la torre Hokage. Luego ella aunque supuestamente lucho se dejo vencer por su hermana pequeña. Cuando se dio el edicto de lo que iba a pasar Hanabi trato de correr a su hermana pero dos miembros de la rama principal se llevaron a Hinata. Posteriormente la sellaron y luego cerraron como pudieron su red de chakra bombardeando e¡los tenketsus de la niña. Ni que decir tiene que la niña grito de dolor pero nadie acudió en su ayuda. Fue su propio padre quien hizo el ataque en cuestión. Luego solo la abandonaron en el parque para que muriera

Mito apretó los dientes. Si por ella hubiera sido habría cargado al clan Hyuga y habría matado hasta el ultimo bastardo adulto. Llevado a los niños. Haciendo una limpieza mental de los peores y dejar el clan volver a nacer con neuvas doctrinas. Era un verdadero asco que un clan de Konoha tenga semejante cosa., semejante ley barbara. La hacia sentirse sucia por completo. Konoha no se habría creado como una base militar sino como el lugar en el que los niños crecerían sanos y a salvo y seguros. Saber que tu propio clan te haría eso era bastante malo en verdad

Pero la furia de Mito no se acercaba a la de su nieto. Naruto estaba sediento de sangre. Si alguien fuera lo bastante estúpido como para meterse en su camino habia una alta posibilidad sin ninguna duda de que el los aplastaría. Lo único que impedía que saliera del paisaje es que sabia que tenia que controlarse. La venganza llegaría un dia de estos lo mas seguro. Solo era una cuestión de tiempo. El daría un buen golpe a los Hyuga. Los aplastaría por completo y haría pedazos sin ninguna duda. No habría piedad en el mas minimo sentido en su mente. Les haría entender que el era una amenaza que jamás deberían de haber cabreado

´´Esa pobre niña. Su familia misma la estaba usando. Soporto un año de tortura física. Estaba dispuesta a todo por liberar a su clan de un pecado maldito. Y como si eso no fuera bastante se sacrifico por su hermana sin ninguna duda. Esto es bastante malo si se me permite decirlo``. Por no decir que solo dios sabe el daño que haría a su psique saber que su propio padre la iba a matar. Si la niña antes estaba golpeada o lo que sea ahora estaría mucho peor ¿Qué clase de familia hace eso?

´´Esa familia no tiene perdón. Creo que la única persona que merecía alguna compasión en lo que a mi se refiere es su hermana pequeña. Creo que cuando llegue el momento de golpear la mierda de toda esa gente yo estare mas que seguro de hacerlo sin ninguna duda``. Naruto estaba mas que de acuerdo con lo que se tendría que hacer. Porque un dia Naruto sabia que el clan Hyuga trataría de hacerle daño a el. Y el no se contendría de ninguna de las maneras con hacerle el máximo daño posible. No habría piedad en su forma de ser. No habría nada que le impidiera hacer todo el daño del mundo

´´Ohh creme Naruto estoy mas que segura de que llegara un momento en que tengas una oportunidad de golpearlos. Pero por el momento se sensato. Recuerda no es la primera persona en atacar quien consigue la victoria sino son aquellos que esperan la apertura perfecta para atacar. Hiashi Hyuga y ese clan tienen cientos de enemigos. Solo tienes que esperar. Aprovechate de sus propios enemigos para poder atacarlo sin problema alguno``. El tendría su oportunidad. Podría darle a esta pobre niña la justicia que se merecía realmente. Despues de todo ella sabia que la niña en cuestión era una que merecía justicia por lo que habia sufrido

Naruto asintió a las palabras de Mito. La oportunidad vendría en algún momento. Solo requería una oportunidad perfecta para golpear. Solo requería el momento adecuado para hacerles daño. Solo se necesitaba también una gota de sangre para atraer a los tiburones. La mejor forma de hacer daño a Hiashi era hacer daño a la imagen Hyuga. Solo por Hinata sobrevivir a Hiashi el tenia ya esa parte hecha. Diablos era una oportunidad brillante si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Una oportunidad de lo mas única para lograrlo de manera eficiente

Con eso dicho ambos abandonaron el paisaje mental de Hinata. Lo que paso a continuación sin embargo los habría sorprendido como Hinata salió. Ella habia sido consciente en su paisaje desde hace un tiempo cuando Naruto imbuyo su cuerpo con el chakra del Kyubi. Nadie mas que los jinchuriki o los miembros del clan yamanaka tienen esta capacidad. Hinata la habia ganado recientemente. Ella habia mirado intensamente queriendo saber que es lo que buscaban. Al saber que solo buscaban saber que le habia pasado se relajo. Al menos no vieron como la torturaron durante todo un año y respetaron eso al menos

Hinata habia estado en este estado desde el dia que casi moria. No sabia que hacer. Pero habia visto una y otra vez lo que le paso. Ella siempre seria una buena persona. Pero el mero hecho de que fuera su propio padre el que casi la matase solo porque el pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto dejo una mala sensación en su ser., como si ella fuera menos que nada en la mente de su propio padre. Le dolio mucho. Se suponía que los padres protegían a los hijos por todos los medios sin embargo su padre la habia condenado el mismo a la muerte segura que ella casi enfrento

Una parte de ella. La parte de heredera del clan. La parte que se habia preparado para gobernar sabia que lo que su padre habia hecho era necesario muy para su desgracia eterna. Por un lado su padre no era un mal hombre pero era un hombre que sabia que en ocasiones se tenian que hacer ciertas acciones. Y aunque ella supuso que a el le dolería el hizo lo mas correcto por el clan en ese mismo momento. Dolia saber que su padre pondría por delante al clan antes que a su familia. Pero ella lo habia aceptado por completo dejando en claro que comprendía sus acciones por mucho que la irritasen

Ella habia tenido un bello sueño: unir al clan. Pero habia aprendido por desgracia que eso no seria posible por varios motivos. El primero de esos motivos era que el clan estaba roto. Los principales con su simple sensación de ser mejores y mayores que los demás los convertían en personas poco adecuadas y estaba segura de que jamás querrian ver unido al clan. Despues de todo sacaban beneficios de ver al clan dividido teniendo en cuenta que ellos se mantenían en la parte superior de los demás. Sabia que algunos principales disfrutaban del poder que tenian y sabia que ellos jamás renunciarían al poder que tenian. Esa era una de las dos partes

Por otro lado estaba la rama cadete. Tenian siglos de ira en ellos mismos. Tenia siglos de querer venganza contra la rama principal. Y aunque le dolia tenia que admitir que lo que su bastardo de un abuelo habia dicho era muy cierto. Si se les daba la oportunidad y se les quitaba el sello habría una masacre. Si bien no podía importarle lo que les pasase a los demás miembros de la rama principal ella tenia mas que claro que no quería ni tenia la intención de ver a su hermana menor ser convertida en una baja por las decisiones de la rama cadete. Dolia pero si tenia que elegir entre los cadetes y su hermana eligio simplemente a su hermana por encima de todas las cosas

Sabia que era egoísta pensar de esa manera. Sabia que habia muchos que pensarían que era una forma de ser totalmente mala. Pero habia aprendido en el ultimo dia una cosa: el mundo es egoísta. El mundo no da una opción sino que solo da a los que son fuertes y poderosos. Si ella quería tener una oportunidad en el mundo tenia que crecer fuerte y poderosa, tenia que crecer egoísta. Podía ser una mala forma de ver las cosas pero pensó que era la mejor manera de resolver todos los asuntos que ahora ella tenia. Despues de todo solo si ella pensaba adecuadamente y guiada por la adecuada filosofía tenia una verdadera oportunidad contra lo que eran básicamente las maquinaciones de su clan

Despues de todo ella sabia perfectamente que una vez se enterasen de que ella seguía con vida habia muchas posibilidades de que el clan Hyuga tratase por todos los medios de llegar hasta ella. La habian querido muerta despues de todo y sabia que una vez se entrasen de que estaba con vida tratarían de mover cielo y tierra para verla morir. Era desagradable saber que su propio clan, su propia familia, querria eso pero ella los comprendía mejor de lo que ellos pensaban y sabia que no habia nada que los detendría de ninguna de las maneras para asegurarse lo que ellos querían por todos los medios

Hinata no era una niña ingenua. Conocía bastante bien los planes del clan Hyuga. Lo sabia porque ella misma los habia espiado. Ellos tenian ambiciones. Una de ellas era encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki para colocarle su sello esclavo. Ellos parecían olvidar que al hacer esto declararían la guerra al Hokage ya que como miembro de un clan ellos no podían de ninguna manera hacer cosas como esa pero su plan era llevarlo a la casa cadete donde lo irían llevando lentamente por el camino que querían. Al final eliminarían por completo al clan uzumaki que era su mayor ambicion

Y ella lo habia encontrado. O mas bien el la habia encontrado a ella. Ver la mirada de ira que dicho joven tenia mientras miraba lo que habia sido su ultimo dia entre los Hyuga la habia hecho sentir especial. No sabia porque pero ella supuso que era mas que nada la emoción de tener alguien que no te juzga, alguien que te valoraría adecuadamente. Naruto habia hecho eso. Naruto habia mirado claramente furioso al respecto y estaba mas que interesado por todos los medios en destruir a los Hyuga. Una meta que ella tenia que admitir seria divertida de ver. Los Hyuga merecían una buena patada en sus culos por su forma de hacer las cosas asique desde su punto de vista estaba bien

Sin embargo habia alguien con el ¿estaba siendo entrenado? De ser así ella con su comprensión de las metalidades del consejo Hyuga podía decir con total franqueza que nadie seria feliz. Habia oído muchas veces al consejo Hyuga querer a Naruto aislado, débil y lo mas inepto posible. Y parecía que muchos en el consejo de la aldea estaban de acuerdo con ello. Si Naruto tenia una educación adecuada habia muchas posibilidades que el terminaría enfrentándose a todo el mundo que el viera como un enemigo incluyendo a los miembros del clan Hyuga. Lo cual seria de lo mas divertido de ver en lo que a ella se refería al menos

Por supuesto ella no era estúpida. Sabia que sea quien sea el que esta entrenando a Naruto tenia que ser una persona mas bien interesada en el. Habia oído acerca de cómo el era tratado por la aldea solo un año antes de desaparecer. Donde ella habia sufrido abuso físico el habia sufrido abuso emocional. Era de lo mas interesante en realidad. Eran bastante parecidos y si ella podía ser sincera diría que los dos de ellos podían sin ninguna duda ser muy semejantes como personas. En pocas palabras ella confiaba en Naruto ser como ella y juntos ser capaces de levantarse de toda la situacion peliaguda en la que estaban lo que posiblemente sea una ventaja

 **´´Es interesante ¿no es así? Ese niño esta siendo adecuadamente guiado y enseñado y te puedo garantizar por todos los medios de que va a llegar de lo mas lejos si se le da la oportunidad de hacer lo adecuado niña. Te puedo decir ya de ante mano que no lo querras de enemigo. Tu clan ahora tendrá con mucha seguridad u cazador detrás de ellos que hara todo en su mano para hacerlos pedazos** ``. Una vez fuerte y poderosa se escucho en la mente de Hinata y la niña se volvió para ver al imponente Kyubi. Ni que decir tiene que Kurama vio el miedo en ella pero a diferencia de muchos patéticos humanos ella lo oculto bastante bien a decir verdad y lo miro bastante interesada si el podía decirlo

 **´´Ohhh veo que tienes una columna vertebral. Curiosamente todo lo que quería tu clan de ti es que fueras mas rigida. Estúpidos. Una mente rigida es incapaz de adaptarse adecuadamente a las cosas por lo que es fácilmente victima de las cosas si se salen de lugar. Creo que lo haras bastante bien con una mente mas flexible y adaptándote mejor a las cosas tal y como suceden la verdad sea dicha``.** Kurama pensó que seria divertido ver como la niña evolucionaba. Seria de lo mas seguro decir que ella posiblemente llegaría mas lejos de lo que nadie podía esperar

´´¿Cómo estas aquí en mi mente?``. Ella tenia que decir que tenia curiosidad sobre no solo como el estaba en su mente sino ademas de cómo el habia conseguido de alguna manera hacer que ella pudiera acceder a su paisaje mental. Era curiosidad sincera mas que nada. Un interes en saber exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando aquí de todos modos. Eso y que por supuesto ella tenia un interes personal en todo lo que se refería a su nueva situacion única asique miro con intensidad al mas poderoso de los Biju loc aul pareció alegrar a dicho Biju

 **´´Si, una buena columna vertebral al parecer. De todos modos te estas preguntando exactamente que es lo que hago aquí. Bien para decirlo fácilmente tienes en tu sistema rastros de mi chakra lo que me ha permitido ver tu mente. Debo decir niña que eres una verdadera bestia en formacion. Un año entero de tortura y has durado de lo lindo. Creo que puedo entender el temor de estos imbéciles en ti``.** El tenia que reconocer que habia sido divertido ver lo que la niña tenia en la mente. Muy divertido si tenia que ser sincero. Decía mucho de la niña al menos en su opinión. Decía que la niña tenia algo de poder detrás de ella de todo lo que habia aprendido

´´¿Poder? Creo que te equivocas de lo lindo señor Biju mas fuerte y grande. Solo soy una chica que ha sido dejada de lado por su clan porque yo nunca supere las habilidades esperadas por mi de todos modos``. Ella no entendía a donde quería ir a parar el Biju. Sin embargo fue recompensada con su risa. Como si encontrase algo realmente divertido y comico al menos para el. Eso la enfureció un poco a decir verdad porque ella tenia mas que claro que no era un motivo de entretenimiento para nadie y le dio una mirada que habría hecho orgullosa al clan Hyuga por generaciones al menos

 **´´Creo que te equivocas niña. Eres fuerte y poderosa ¿Qué crees que hizo mi chakra mientras recorría todo tu sistema? Mi chakra quería saber exactamente lo que pasaba en todo tu cuerpo. Lo que descubrió fue muy divertido. Un cuerpo flexible pero poderoso. No es de extrañar que te quisieran bajo su pulgar. Y cuando vieron que tu voluntad no se podía romper decidieron eliminarte. Es así de simple mi querida niña``.** Habia sido de lo mas divertido ver todo lo que la niña tenia en su cuerpo. Huesos muy fuertes, musculos bien hechos, chakra ya bastante fuerte, flexibilidad, velocidad y poder. Todo ello en el mismo cuerpo. Es claro que le daría una considerable ventaja

´´Me estas queriendo decir que el clan me quería bajo control porque según tu tengo un cuerpo mucho mas poderoso de lo normal. Soporte un año de tortura física porque ellos querían convertirme en una herramienta. Y cuando soporte un año me vieron como una amenaza mayor y decidieron que tenian que matarme para asegurarse de que la amenaza de ninguna de las maneras persistía ¿estoy en lo cierto?``. La ira se podía sentir en Hinata. Una ira justa por lo que habia descubierto en ese mismo momento. Una ira que amenazaba con hacer pedazos todo su control emocional solo por lo que significaba en pocas palabras

 **´´En efecto mi querida niña. Los Hyuga son un clan fuerte no lo voy a negar. Vienen de Hamura Otsutsuki el hermano del sabio de los seis caminos. Pero se han bloqueado a si mismos. De todos modos cuando ves tu cuerpo te das cuenta de que tiene muchas capacidades únicas. Mucho potencial verdadero en realidad. Un poder suficiente como para hacer a todos pedazos. Ellos lo sabían. Sus miembros del clan sabían que tu cuerpo podía ser una ventaja para el clan y seguramente te querían usar com tu misma ya sabes``.** El dejo que las palabras colgasen en el aire dejándole en claro a la niña lo que el ya sabia de verdad por supuesto

Hinata se estremeció. Si lo que el Biju decía acerca de su cuerpo mas fuerte era cierto era lógico suponer que los miembros de su clan habian querido seguramente usarloa como una maquina de cria para producir un nuevo lote de ninjas del clan. Por eso la querían bajo completo control. Es decir miembros del clan con cuerpos físicos mas fuertes, resistentes y flexibles harian su estilo juken mas poderoso men realidad lo que les daría una solida ventaja contra estilos como el Goken que se conocían como estilos mas físicos que los suyos. Era mas que claro lo que su clan habia querido hacer con ella por todos los medios y la hizo estremecerse

La información de que su clan descendia del sabio o a mas bien su hermano jamás saldría de ella. Solo dios sabe las estupideces que ellos harian por todos los medios. Es decir seguramente el clan crecería con un sentido de orgullo por ello mismo. Era de lo mas seguro decir que el clan se sentiría muy emocionado de poder decir que tenian el mismo llamado pedigrí que el clan Senju o los Uchiha. Serian de verdad insufribles y un verdadero problema en lo que a ella se refería porque seguramente no dejarían de molestar a la gente por la mas minima de las cosas

 **´´Sin embargo hay otro factor que estoy seguro te habras dado cuenta te hacia diferente a los demás Hyuga por mucho. Un factor bastante divertido en realidad: tus afinidades elementales. La mayoría de los Hyuga poseen chakra doton con el mas raro tener chakra suiton. Tu sin embargo niña mia posees las afinidades Katon y Raiton. Afinidades completamente destructivas y que aplastarían sin ninguna duda a sus oponentes``.** Los Hyuga usaban el chakra doton en sus golpes para hacerlo mas fuerte y poderoso pero si le ponías chakra katon o raiton dios solo sabe los daños que se podrían hacer por todos los medios. Seria terrible a decir verdad

Si Hinata antes se podía quedar de piedra ahora seria aun mas de piedra ¿tenia dos afinidades ofensivas? Eso seria como decirle a un Hyuga que tenia una navidad adelantada por cinco años consecutivos. Es decir todo semejante poder. La mayoría de los Hyuga habian incoporado a gente con afinidades katon o Raiton para investigar que podía hacer el juken con ambas afinidades. Es cierto que la rama principal jamás diría que iban a abandonar su estilo. Pero tener un respaldo de trapas impresionantemente ofensivas habría hecho mas que felices a los Hyuga y teniendo en cuenta todo el poder ofensivo que tenian los Hyuga con un juken de estilo defensa el de Hinata bien podría convertirse en el estilo mas aterrador conocido por el hombre. Era claro que eso los asustaría

 **´´Bingo Niña. Tu cuerpo mas tu chakra único te habría convertido en la vanguardia de una nueva era. Los Hyuga no querían eso. Querían seguir con sus normas pero tu les permitiras un nuevo ejercito. Querían usarte lo mas seguro como madre de la cria de una nueva fuerza del clan Hyuga. Ellos seguramente usarían a tus hijos como armas asesinas del clan ¿lo captas?``.** Para Kurama no habia sido nada difícil averiguar los planes de los Hyuga. Podían llegar a ser realmente estúpidos si pensaban que podían engañar a un ser tan antiguo como el por todos los medios. Era un ser despues de todo con mucho conocimiento

´´No es difícil de captar lo que dices Biju. Mi clan me quería convertir en una herramienta desechable. Nada mas que una maquina de cria que serviría como un objeto de usar y tirar. Creeme tengo tanta ira en mi sistema en este mismo momento que lo mas seguro es que si viera a un Hyuga en este mismo momento hay muchas posibilidades de que termine matándolos por sus acciones si se me presenta la oportunidad``. La ira que sentía amenazaba con extenderse por todo su ser. Era una emoción también algo aterradora pero tenia que decir que se sentía mejor que nunca al ser liberada

Siempre fue lo mismo. Los de la rama principal querían que se comportase como una princesa Snob estúpida con miradas pero sin habilidades. Imbéciles completos desde su punto de vista que no merecían la pena en lo mas minimo. Idiotas completos que lo único que sabían hacer era matarse entre si por todos los medios porque eran incapaces de entender que estaban quedándose atrás. No es que importase mucho. De lo que sabia nadie en los clanes ninja parecía madurar adecuadamente. De todos modos ahora que estaba lejos de los Hyuga podría ser seguramente feliz

 **´´Ese chakra que te di para salvarte posiblemente te haga muchos favores mi querida niña. No solo te dara una considerable ventaja contra tus enemigos por todos los medios sino que te fortalecerá. Pronto empezaras a sentir los cambios en tu sistema. Mejores huesos posiblemente tan duros como el acero. Un musculo mas eficiente. Sistema de chakra mejor. Reservas de chakra mayores. Chakra mas denso. Tienes mas oportunidades que nunca antes mi querida niña. Solo tienes que explotarlas para convertirte en lo que quieras ser``.** Desde luego la niña tenia mucho mas potencial que la mayoría de los imbéciles de este mundo por lo que solo tenia que explotar esas habilidades y ya esta

´´¿Por qué me ayudas? De lo poco que he podido aprender de la biblioteca familiar los Biju no están de acuerdo con los humanos. Y no me creo que aparecieras así como así ya que uno no aparece en una explosión de humo sin mas. Estabas seguramente en un jinchuriki como los demás Biju y si es así muy posiblemente no sientas amor por los humanos de ninguna de las maneras ¿Por qué entonces me ayudas?``. Ella siempre habia sido curiosa por las llamadas guerras y habia aprendido de las grandes armas de las naciones: los jinchuriki. Tenia curiosidad acerca de ellos e investigo. Ahora ella sabia que Kyubi habia estado en un jinchuriki pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué la ayudaba si habia estado sellado en un humano lo que haría que se enfureciera con todos los himanos? Era una pregunta que le interesaba tener respondida lo antes posible

 **´´Eres una chica muy lista. Has deducido con la información adecuada mas información que la mayoría de los patéticos simios sin pelo que son los habitantes de esta aldea. Una cosa que demuestra que he elegido bastante bien en esta decisión que he hecho. Preguntas ¿Por qué he ayudado no es cierto?``.** El Biju miro intensamente a la humana. Tenia que decir que le sorprendia bastante su inteligencia. Decía mucho de los tontos humanos si una niña se habia dado cuenta de lo que ellos no habian percibido de ninguna de las maneras. Decía mucho de la niña al menos en su mente

 **´´Es simple niña: alianzas. Mi humano y Jinchuriki será fuerte y poderoso. Prácticamente puedo verlo crecer de manera increíble. Pero es solo uno. Y al final uno contra miles tiene la oportunidad de perder incluido con mi poder. También hay que entender que se sentirá solo y sin nadie lo mas seguro. No quiero que se sienta de esa manera por nada en el mundo. Es un chico inteligente como tu y con tanto potencial o incluso mas como tu. Necesita claramente a alguien de su lado que pueda ser su igual. Ahí es donde entras tu mi querida niña``.** La niña realmente inteligente seguramente seria capaz de ver lo que pasaba en todo esto. Ella era despues de todo inteligente

Hinata frunció el ceño un poco. El Biju trataba de usarla. Aunque no de la misma manera que los miembro de su clan. Aunque podía entender sus decisiones despues de todo.e l tenia un buque humano que debido al ataque del Kyubi se sentiría lo mas seguro solo. Necesitaba alguien en esta vida. Alguien que le de apoyo. Alguien que cuando el lo necesitase le diera una buena bofetada para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos. Si ella podía ser sincera comprendía perfectamente esto. Podía entenderlo y aceptarlo por todos los medios y ella incluso estaría de acuerdo con que esto era lo mejor que se podía hacer en realidad por no solo ellos sino por todo el mundo

´´Ayudare a tu jinchuriki todo lo que pueda. Pero mas vale que el no sea un completo idiota que piensa que porque tiene sellado un Biju en su interior tiene una mala vida. La gente puede tener malas vidas sin tener a uno de vosotros los Biju sellado en su interior asique discúlpame si tengo cero confianza en el como sea de esta forma``. No tenia la intención de ninguna de las maneras de aceptar a un niño idiota como compañlero. Tenia ciertas cosas bien claras ella y desde luego ella no tenia la mas minima intención de perder su tiempo con el de ninguna de las maneras

 **´´Niña si el hubiera sido un tonto completo que pensase que porque tiene un Biju sellado en el esta en la peor de las situaciones no habría ni siquiera pensado en ayudarlo en lo mas minimo. Afortunadamente no es un niño estúpido. Tiene talento si tengo que decirlo con total honestidad y usa el cerebro bastante. También en su mente tu situacion es peor. Ya lo has conocido despues de todo y has visto su ira``.** Si Kurama podía decir algo es que ahora estaba aun mas divertido que antes ya que la niña abrió los ojos como platos al entender mejor la situacion en la que estaba de todos modos

El chico. El chico que vino a su paisaje mental. Ese que cuando vio como la trataron estaba claramente decidido a hacer todo en su mano para aplastar a sus familiares. No lo habia podido imaginar. Cuando pensaba en el jinchuriki usaba lo poco que se sabia de los que se conocían: antisociales y con dificultades de sentir impatia debido a sus vidas como jinchuriki. Sin embargo este niño era mas sensato de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginarsey como si eso no fuera suficiente era bastante obvio que tenia un grado de emoción mas esperado de lo que ella habría esperado de alguien entrenado para suprimirlas ya que según habia aprendido las emociones eran uno de los puntos mas peligrosos de los jinchurikis

 **´´Si niña. Ese niño es mi jinchuriki. Y estoy orgulloso. Será poderoso. Mas fuerte de lo que nadie puede llegar a imaginar. Demostrara el poder que tanto es solo merecido a ser demostrado por los jinchuriki ya que despues de todo representan a nosotros los Biju asique tienes que creerme niña cuando digo que estoy de lo mas emocionado por ver en que resultara todo esto para las cosas``.** Ni que decir tenia que estaba emocionado. Naruto tenia un inmenso potencial despues de todo y quería ver como explotaba el mundo que tenia ante el por todos los medios

Hinata asintió antes de notar que su cuerpo se volvia incorpóreo. Miro al Biju que solo sonrio dándole un gesto de que ella se iba. Una vez se fue considero la situacion mas en profundidad. La niña tenia potencial pero bajo la mano de Tobirama y Mito ese potencial tenia oportunidades de brillar. Solo se podía imaginar lo que habría pasado a la niña si los Hyuga hubieran no perdido la paciencia. La habrían roto por completo seguramente convirtiéndola en una niña sin confianza alguna y con un sentimiento de dolor absoluto. Parecia que la mano de la fortuna habia sonreído a su jinchuriki al parecer

* * *

 _ **-Mundo Real-**_

Tobirama tenia que hacer un esfuerzo considerable por contener a Naruto y Mito. Aunque cuando le explicaron detalladamente lo que le habia pasado a la niña solo se quejo. Debería de haber sabido que algo como eso podía pasar. Los Hyuga y sus costumbres completamente idiotas siempre metían a la gente en problemas. Solo podía esperar que el daño causado a la mente de la nia se pudiera sanar. Tal vez podrían hacer algo. De todos modos ahora tenia que pensar en una manera de controlar a un Uzumaki que prácticamente estaba salivando ante la idea de plantar etiquetas de demolición clase S en el complejo Hyuga. Estaba de lo mas molesto

Naruto tenia su mente en ir al complejo Hyuag. Una vez allí les haría la vida un infierno. No podía soportarlo de ninguna manera. Esos idiotas completos merecían un castigo por sus acciones. Tenian que ser adecuadamente enseñados que sus acciones tienen repercusiones y el suponía que la mejor manera para hacer eso era hacerles el máximo daño posible. Y ese seria el sin ninguna duda. De hecho tenia completa fe en su éxito sin ningun problema porque si habia algo que habia aprendido es que esta gent tenia que aprender por las malas que sus acciones tienen siempre repercusiones por supuesto

Al lado de Naruto Mito era de una idea muy similar. Estos barbaros pensaban que podían hacer lo que querían en el lugar creado por su familia. Esta gente pensaba que se podía salir con la suya con decisiones tan desagradables. Si ella pudiera les dejaría saber lo que era un monstruo. Les haría saber lo que era una verdadera amenaza que debía ser tratada con el prejuicio máximo. Les haría entender que su llamado clan mas fuerte solo era fuerte porque los clanes mas fuertes de Konoha ya no estaban allí. Sin embargo se contuvo. No haría ningun bien a Konoha masacrar en este mismo momento a esos cabrones por todos los medios. Al menos no por el momento

Mito no era una mujer tonta de ninguna de las maneras. Ella sabia perfectamente que si a los Hyuga se les daba una sola oportunidad vendrían a por Naruto. Diablos existía esa posibilidad por varios motivos. El mas importante de ellos es que naruto por alguna razón eliminara el sello maldito. Una posibilidad del infierno de lo que ella podía decir. Naruto bien podía ser consciente de la necesidad de la libertad pero si quitase el sello de todos los Hyuga habría una masacre. No. Ella conocía a Naruto y sabia que no lo haría por eso, bueno y también porque verlos estar destrozados despues de lo que querían hacerle a la niña era mas que claro que Naruto no cedería en lo mas minimo

´´Asique dejame ver si lo he entendido lo bastante bien. El clan Hyuga ha decidido jugar a ser dios jugando con la vida de una niña inocente por todos los medios eso solo para empezar. Luego de hacer eso ademas ellos han torturado a dicha niña y la han obligado a casi suicidarse ¿me he enterado lo bastante bien?``. Aunque se podía decir que Tobirama tenia un control perfecto de si mismo cualquier persona podía decir que estaba muy pero que muy cabreado en ese mismo momento. No era un buen indicativo para aquellos que lo habian molestado de ninguna de las maneras

´´No te equivocas. Esos cabrones han estado abusando de la niña. La han atacado físicamente con todo lo que tenian. Cuando vieron que no la podían romper físicamente la atascaron con la mente y la niña razono que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacrificarse. Creeme me esta costando lo suyo no recordarle a los Hyuga su lugar en el mundo de lo débiles que son en comparación con otros clanes que hacen ver que la palabra poder significa algo de verdad``. Y como quería ella recordarles a los Hyuga lo bajos que eran en comparación con alguien como ella. Pero no era el momento. Aun no lo era

´´Entonces tomaremos las medidas adecuadas para tratar con ellos Mito pero simplemente no podemos atacarlos así como así. Ya debes saber que las cosas exigen un control y dominio despues de todo. Si simplemente vampos a por los Hyuga nos encontraremos con una pared de ladrillos. Necesitamos potencia de fuego suficiente como para cagarlos de miedo``. Tobirama era un estratega mas que decente. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría si ellos simplemente atacaban a los Hyuga. Lo mas seguro es que tendrían serios problemas ya que eran una potencia política

´´¿Por qué no cargar al Hokage contra ellos? Técnicamente sus acciones son totalmente inadecuadas contra una persona de Konoha. Si bien son asuntos de los clanes lo son solo lo que pasa en su complejo. Al encontrar a Hinata y sanarla lo mejor posible el Hokage podría iniciar una investigación. Si se da cuenta del sello en Hinata de la memoria será el equivalente a soltar una bomba biju sobre los Hyuga``., Naruto podía decir que estaba impaciente por hacerle eso a los Hyuga. En su mente se lo habian ganado a pecho el ser cargados con semejante daño a sus acciones y se podía decir que Mito estaba considerándolo como un plan

´´La verdad es que es sensato. El sello sigue ahí solo hay que reactivarlo. Si el Hokage busca investigar que ha pasado y se encuentra el sello podría llevar a una investigación de los Hyuga a menos que ellos cedan en ciertos términos. Si no lo hacen el Hokage podría considerar que hay un plan en contra de la jefatura y hacer una investigación en profundidad del clan Hyuga para saber que pasa. Solo dios sabe lo que pasaría despues``. Era un buen plan. Un plan simple y sencillo que tenia muchas oportunidades de trabajar y a juzgar por la mente de Mito y de Naruto habia muchas posibilidades de que las cosas funcionaran como ellos las habian dicho que iba a pasar. No es que tuviera ningun problema con ello

´´Es la mejor solución también porque pondría contra las cuerdas a uno de los tres grupos que es mas una amenaza para mi ¿no es cierto? Quiero decir sabemos que entre los clanes los Hyuga y los Uchiha son los que mas van a intentar controlarme por todos los medios. Al hacer esto estoy haciéndole daño a los Hyuga que son los mas interesados en mi. Al hacer esto estoy haciéndoles mucho daño ¿no es así?``. Naruto considero las cosas con sumo cuidado. Los Hyuga habian hecho claro su ideal de verlo controlado según Tobirama ¿Qué mejor manera de superarlos que con estas acciones inteligentes?

´´Muy sensato en realidad y al mismo tiempo una idea de lo mas adecuada. Despues de todo el clan Hyuga se vera obligado a tener que recuperar su reputación. Nadie quiere a emisarios políticos relacionados con acosadores y golpeadores de niños despues de todo. Haría no solo daño al clan Hyuga sino al Daimyo y sus asesores por su confianza sin limites en los Hyuga``. Era una manera también de hacer daño al actual Daimyo. De lo que habia oído el hombre era un completo idiota que confiaba en exceso en muchas cosas desagradables y nada adecuadas de todos modos para Konoha en la mente de Tobirama

´´No solo eso. Esto nos dara la perfecta oportunidad también de obligar a los Hyuga a ceder en muchos sentidos. Es mas que obvio que están tratando de presionar en la infraestructura de Konoha. La mejor manera de hacer esto es con un escándalo. Un escándalo de estas magnitdes obligara a los Hyuga a ceder. Ya no serán vistos como se hacen ver a si mismos como un clan noble sino como atacadores de niños. Ellos estarán en una posicion precaria en el mejor de los casos``. Será de lo mas divertido en la mente de Tobirama de ver ya que obviamente los Hyuga se darán cuenta de que sus ambiciones se congelaran

´´Pero aun no explica un detalle único ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Hyuga se han arriesgado tan eliminándola? ¿Por qué enviarla fuera del clan? ¿Qué es lo que Hinata tiene en su capacidad que los coloca como una situacion desagradable y tienen que eliminarla por todos los medios posibles? Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso``. Mito tenia que ver las cosas desde un aspecto diferente. Ella no entendía que es lo que impulsaba la situacion de todos modos ya que no tenia sentido en lo mas minimo o al menos fue así hasta que escucharon la voz de la chica tumbada en la cama que tenian delante

´´Me temian…temian en lo que me puedo convertir…mi cuerpo es mucho mas flexible y adaptable que el de la mayoría de los Hyuga lo que me colocaría como una persona peligrosa en sus mentes…también poseo chakra elemental en base a Katon y Raiton…ellos temian en todos los sentidos lo que pasaría conmigo en caso de ser incapaz de romperme antes de unirme a la academia``. La voz de Hianta salió suave pero claramente llena de dolor todavía. Ella se fijo que nada mas hablar las otras tres personas o mas bien las marionetas que tenia delante así como el niño la miraron intensamente

´´¿ohhh? ¿un Hyuga con afinidades agresivas? Deberían de haber hecho por todos los medios para tenerte bajo control. Llevan buscando posiblemente los últimos casi cien años producir ninjas con tus afinidades elementales para poder de alguna manera tener la capacidad militar definitiva o al menos ellos lo ven de esa manera. Bastante desagradable si tengo que decir``. El podía entender ahora mejor la situacion. Tobirama ahora sabia porque los Hyuga habian tratado por todos los medios controlar a la niña. Tenia una mina de potencial y ellos querían asegurarse de que podían usarla a su manera y con sus propios planes

´´Disculpad pero para aquel que no tiene todavía ni idea de Juken y los Hyuga en ese sentido ¿Qué es lo que importa una afinidad elemental agresiva como el juego, el viento o los rayos cuando los comparas con las pasivas que son el agua y la tierra?``. Naruto era curioso al respecto porque no tenia las mas minima idea de lo que estaba pasando aunque a juzgar por la mirada de Tobirama era claro que el hombre estaba pensando en la mejor forma de explicar adecuadamente las cosas. Fue Mito sin embargo la que le gano la mano a Tobirama en ese momento

´´Juken es un estilo de taijutsu bastante brutal. Tiene como objetivo dañar internamente a sus contrarios. Es un estilo pensado con el único objetivo de daño interno. Pero los Hyuga normalmente lo usan para neutralizar la red de chakra de su oponente. Lo que hiciste el otro dia fue reactivar por completo una red de chakra. Si hay alguien que sabe como sellar dichas redes esos son los Hyuga``. Mito aunque no le gustaba admitirlo el estilo Juken podría ser uno de los estilos mas brutales de no ser porque se centraba demasiado en la red de chakra en vez de algo mas valioso

´´Para perfeccionar y convertir realmente el estilo en posiblemente una de las formas mas letales de lucha los Hyuga hacen un entrenamiento elemental con su Doton. Lanzan poderosos golpes contundentes contra la red cerrándola. Sin embargo aunque es un estilo excepcional sin ninguna duda para el combate con doton los Hyuga han buscado durante mucho tiempo crear dentro del clan una facción extremadamente militar``. No era ningun secreto que aunque los Hyuga eran poderosos eran mediocres en comparación con los clanes Senju, Uzumaki y Uchiha y habian tratado por todos los medios de cerrar la brecha

´´Para solucionar esto siempre han querido a miembros del clan con afinidades extremadamente ofensivas pensando en usarlas en juken. Estos se convertirían en una tercera rama igual de controlada que la cadete pero se convertirían en la manifestación militar del clan. Algo como su fuerza y capacidad en el máximo punto``. Y era uno de los motivos por los que Tobirama pensaba tan poco de los Hyuga y sus pensamientos de cómo querían controlar a todos. Porque sabia que los Hyuga con esa ventaja tratarían de quitar mas misiones a los clanes usando como excusa sus mejores hombres

´´Pero nunca han podido. Su chakra esta demasiado orientado a Doton y Suiton. No ayuda a que han practicado mucho la practica de casarse entre ellos por lo que es mas que obvio que ellos tienen muy arraigado. Si lo que Hinata dice es cierto y ella ha nacido con naturalezas duales de Katon y Raiton eso la convertiría en algo así como la madre de toda una casta guerrera y tenian que controlarla por todos los medios``. Una niña con semejante potencial y habia tenido la mala suerte de nacer con un clan tan patético en realidad. Era una suerte que la niña no se rompiera de ninguna de las maneras

´´Asique ellos la habian torturado todo este tiempo solo porque querían tener a Hinata sumisa y que aceptase las ordenes del conejo Hyuga ¿no es cierto?``. Naruto sentía que su genio se dispraba hacia arriba. Tenia que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por controlarse porque si el era sincero no habia nada que quisiera mas que darles un poco de su medicina a esos cabrones. Sin embargo se controlo cuando Tobirama le puso su mano en el hombro claramente ayudándolo a calmarse

´´por desgracia es así Naruto. Los Hyuga al ver que la niña no se rompia seguramente perdieron la paciencia. Y sabiendo que si iba a la academia ya no podrían tratar de romperla. Por ello tomaron la decisión mas por así llamarla radical al hacer lo que hicieron. Ellos lo vieron de la manera en que como no la podían controlar de ninguna manera y podía convertirse en una amenaza para el clan o al menos ellos decidieron matarla así de simple``. La franqueza en las palabras de Tobirama podía sonar brutal pero si uno podía leer bien sus facciones veria perfectamente que estaba muy cerca de matar algo seguramente y eso era decir como minimo

´´Al menos dime que hay medios y formas para hacer que esos bastardos paguen Tobirama-sensei. No solo voy a dejar la humillación. Deben sufrir. Esa patético abuelo suyo la uso y destruyo o al menos lo intento mentalmente. No quiero dejar nada de ellos. Quiero que el orgullo Hyuga no pueda levantar la cabeza durante los próximos mil años``. La ira en su voz atrajo la atención de todos. Todos sabían muy bien porque era así. Despues de todo esta era la primera persona con la que Naruto se habia unido de alguna manera asique era lógico

Hinata miro a Naruto intensamente. Trato de saber cual era su juego ¿Qué es lo que planeaba exactamente? ¿Por qué quería ayudarla? Eso no era lo normal aunque ahora que ella lo pensaba mas detenidamente nia en claro que esta persona no era como los demás. Naruto no era como otros muchos ninjas seguramente. Diablos ella podía estar mas que segura de que el clan Hyuga seria muy golpeado por la persona en cuestión que tenia delante porque habia algo en su mirada que juraba justa retribución y no se detendría de ninguna de las maneras hasta que aplastase a sus enemigos

´´Por el momento no. Con solo exponer a los Hyuga y mover a Saru contra ellos será lo suficiente dañino en verdad. Les hara darse cuenta de que no tienen tanto poder ya. Posiblemente muchos de los ancianos sean ejecutados y su propio padre pierda por ello la cara como un abusador de niños. No importa cuan fuertes sean las leyes de los Hyuga. Sus acciones son sin justificación y el tendrá que pagar detenidamente``. Tobirama estaba realmente de acuerdo con lo que le iba a pasar a dicho clan. Se hicieron la cama y les tocaba cosechar sus acciones por todos los medios

´´De todos modos pequeña para que nuestro plan tenga éxito tendras que ser trasladada al hospital. Allí el Sandaime se dara cuenta de lo que ha sucedido y estoy mas que segura tomara medidas adecuadas``. Y cuando MKinato volviera le pediría amablemente que recuperase todo el conocimiento posible de las técnicas del clan Hyuga. Esta niña recibiría el entrenamiento que se le habia negado por todos los medios. Les harian ver a los Hyuga el gran error que habian cometido. Les harian pagar con sangre

Se acercaba tormenta y nadie podría detenerla


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy de vuelta. Vere si puedo actualizar a finales de mes una vez mas aunque no puedo prometer que lo pueda hacer por desgracia. La vida puede ser una verdadera perra cuando quiere joder con la vida de la gente y mas aun cuando resulta que hay gente que esta especialmente interesada en hacer la vida un infierno. En serio el mero hecho de que los jefes parecen pensar que se pueden salir con la suya en todas las cosas es una cosa que me molesta mucho y me da asco. Si no fuera porque necesito cosas la verdad es que los mandaria por completo a la mierda**

 **Un punto muy importante que pienso que seria bueno para entender. Naruto va a crecer fuerte y poderoso pero no en el plan que sera un monstruo total capaz de arrasarlo todo por completo. Es decir el en su mejor momento sera un poco mas fuerte que Madara en el final del Manga sin el poder del Jubi. Antes de que nadie salga y se queje de que eso es injusto dejadme deciros de ante mano un par de datos que creo que son de lo mas importantes para tener en cuenta al respecto de Naruto. lo hago mas que nada para que la gente no se cabree**

 **Desde la edad de cinco años Naruto ha entrenado control de chakra. Tanto Mito como Tobirama saben que esa es la principal debilidad de un ninja de las reservas de Naruto por lo que entrena seriamente las reservas. lo que al mismo tiempo le da no solo unas reservas mas estables sino que ademas de eso tambien le da un pleno control de su chakra lo que es una ventaja solida contra sus oponentes en todos los sentidos. Es decir reservas clase S a la edad de ocho años mas control de chakra decente igual a monstruo poderoso y fuerte capaz de soportarlo todo**

 **El entrenamiento de Narto comienza ahora. El tenia plenos conocimientos de fuinjutsu ya que es algo que no exige control de chakra sino conocimiento y capacidades de comprenson adecuada escritura aunque cn control de chakra un maestr de fuinjutsu puede usar su cakra para crear las formulas sn tinta que estambien lo que buscan los dos maestros en cuestion. El entrenamiento serio de Naruto comienzo ahora que tiene ocho añs y ahora tiene todo el poder de Kub lo qe a mismo tiemp ha dupicado sus reservas de chakra convirtiendolo en un monstruo aun mas grande**

 **En cuanto al entrenamiento de Naruto voy a ponerlo asi. Naruto crea Veinte clones. Cada hora de entrenamiento uno de esos clones se desvanece dandole el conocimiento a los otros clones. Es decir que hace mas tiempo de entrenamiento y al mismo no se hace tanto daño. Antes de alguien diga que eso parece incorrecto dejadme decir lo siguiente. Si yo hago veinte clones y los dispio despues de un dia solo he ganado veinte horas de formacion. Si yo hago veinte clones y los elimino uno cada hora gano en el primero una hora, en el segundo gano tres, en el tercero siete, asi y asi hasta veinte ¿veis a donde voy? Naruto entrena mucho mas**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **La Union hace la Fuerza**

 **-Konoha. Torre del Hokage-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi era un maestro de la política y del engaño. No habia mucha gente que se pudiera comparar con el en ese sentido. Habia gobernado Konoha y habia evitado una mini guerra civil entre los clanes siempre debido a las intransigencias de unos u otros. Pero en el dia de hoy esto era la gota que colmo el vaso. Porque en el dia de hoy una joven Hinata habia sido encontrada por fin despues de varios días desaparecida. Ni que decir tiene que su alegría de haber ella estado con vida se agotaron cuando los doctores vinieron con lo que tenia que ser algunos de los peores resultados jamás concebidos

Primero era un sello maldito que prácticamente la convertía en esclava. Sabia de ese sello. Ese maldito sello de los Hyuga no era mas que un problema tras otro en realidad. Ese sello condenado era nada mas que una maldición en su mente que debía ser completamente destruido. Pero por desgracia eso no podía pasar. No podía pasar por el simple hecho de que los Hyuga lo habian catalogado como un único medio para defender a los miembros de su clan que cumplían misiones. Ni que decir tiene que por desgracia cualquier presencia que el podía usar en su contra era negada por todos los medios

Lo que no mucha gente sabia es la ira que eso traia en Hiruzen. El veía a la niña como alguien inocente. Cuando el se entero de su expulsión del clan Hyuga de inmediato alerto a Kurenai Yuhi la antigua alumna de Kushina para que se hiciera cargo de la niña porque ella tenia un poco de unión familiar con ella. Ni que decir tiene que entre la desaparición de Hinata y de Naruto Kurenai habia estado en pie de guerra. Desde hacia casi tres años la gente solo podía decir de Kurenai que ya no solo era una maestra de genjutsu sino una de sus mas destacadas maestras de fuinjutsu, medico ninjutsu y kenjutsu. La desaparición del niño que era su familia la habia marcado seriamente en verdad

Cuando se supo de Hinata estar en el hospital habia ido ella antes que el. Solo para volver hecha una furia. No solo le habian aplicado el sello de esclavitud. Ellos también habian aplicado un sello de memoria con la intención de impedir que se supiera nada de sus mentes. Podía exigir la presencia de Jiraiya pero mientras no estuviera aquí el sabia que las posibilidades de que se eliminase ese sello habia muy pocas posibilidades. Sin embargo no fueron solo esas dos cosas lo que hicieron que esa mujer con tanto control emocional se molestase. No. Esos solo fueron puntos. Hubo algo peor. Mucho peor

Habian tratado de sellar la red de chakra de Hinata. Normalmente eso no se hacia porque mataba a la persona y mas si era joven. Pero lo habian hecho. Las huellas estaban ahí. Ni que decir tiene que habian sido necesarias varias personas para impedir que Kurenai vaya tras los ninjas Hyuga y los mate. Kurenai no estaba satisfecha en ese mismo momento y quería sacar toda su ira en ellos y no se detendría por nada en el mundo. Casi sintió pena por hiashi hasta que supo que ademas del intento de sellado la niña habia padecido según marcas que se hicieron mas de un año de tortura física

Hiruzen siempre habia respetado la ley. Siempre habia respetado el factor de que los clanes tenian derecho a su intimidad y a dictar las cosas en sus clanes como querían. Era comprensible y no tenia una manera de conseguir evitarlo. Pero si habia una cosa mas que clara que el no soportaba era el abuso de menores. Y lo habian hecho. Habian abusado de una niña inocente. La habian torturado y le habian hecho daño. Solo ese factor hizo que Hiruzen se estremeciera de ira por lo que habia pasado y tenia que hacer muchos esfuerzos para controlar las emociones que amenazaban con salir de el

Pero si la ley hacia daño a los niños el tenia mas que claro entonces que no solo era una ley inútil sino una ley que no coincidia con los planes de Konoha. Por lo que habia decidido actuar como solo una persona racional puede hacerlo y habia llamado a Hiashi para su oficina y darle a entender lo que habia pasado. Sabia que Hiashi se iba a resitir. Diablos contaba con ello. Si era sincero quería que se resistiera. Quería que Hiashi se negara de alguna manera a venir para que así tuviera una buena excusa para decirle a ese hombre que su clan estaba siendo investigado

Diablos si estaba investigando a los Uchiha debido a lo que habia pasado hace ocho años entonces el tenia mas que claro que investigaría a los Hyuga si sabia que eran responsables de una golpiza a una niña inocente. Si habia algún problema no era su cosa. Hiashi y su clan se habian ganado con muchas fuerzas lo que sea que les pase. Fueron ellos y sus intenciones los que trajeron problemas en este caso y desde luego no seria una persona que tuviera problemas con juzgar a los ninjas en cuestión que se habian atrevido a hacer esto. Hiashi se encontraría con el mas duro de los despertares despues de todo

Era el momento de que el clan Hyuga recordase que esta llamada lucha por el poder era inexistente en realidad. No habia tal lucha en realidad. Los Hyuga tenian dos opciones. La primera opción era que entendieran que esto era Konoha y aunque habia leyes ellos no podían simplemente escupir a otroas leyes solo por sus derechos de clan. Si ellos tenian derechos y se respetarian siempre y cuando ellos no hicieran nada en contra de las normas de Konoha. Si el hacia eso entonces no seria su problema si algo le pasaba a su clan que en eso consistía mas que nada lo segundo

Y el sabia perfectamente que esto iba a ser un problema. Pero tenia mas que claro la mejor forma de conseguir la victoria en esto. Despues de todo Hiashi veria de primera mano lo que pasaba cuando alguien traicionaba lo que mas valoraba Konoha. No le importaba en lo mas minimo. Pero antes de eso habia mandado llamar a cierta joven de talentos únicos. Ella era un infierno de una rastreadora y sabia perfectamente que ella podía hacer el trabajo solicitado que el estaba pensando en que ella cumpliera. Despues de todo ella podía ser considerada de lo mejor que Konoha jamás habia tenido como un shinobi y sabia sin duda alguna que ella lo conseguiría

Anko estaba nerviosa. Hace un año ella habia sido encontrada con pura suerte en un laboratorio de Orochimaru. No sabia lo que el bastardo le habia hecho exactamente pero lo que ella si sabia es que no podía usar todo su potencial físico. No podía por el puto sello maldito que ese bastardo le habia puesto. Ella maldijo con todas sus fuerzas al hombre. Porque ella habia confiado en el. Lo habia querido como un padre y ella ahora estaba en esta situacion tan delicada en realidad lo cual la molestaba mucho. No ayudaba por supuesto las miradas. Nadie se atrevía a hacerle nada pero las miradas eran mas que claras. La gente la miraba como si fuera una cosa desagradable. Ella que siempre habia amado a Konoha mas que nada era considerada poco mas que una plaga

Dolia. Dolia mucho. Y cuando la gente la habia cuestionado solo el Sandaime habia respondido por ella. Fue solo su sugerencia de usar un lector mental lo que hizo ver a todos que Anko estaba en contra de Orochimaru y no de su lado. Ella habia sido tratada por la fuerza ninja y los civiles con indiferencia aunque mas que nada por el hecho de que el Sandaime habia explicado detalladamente que viendo que ellos no habian respetado adecuadamente a Naruto y que Anko era una victima cualquier ataque contra ella podía ser respondida de manera agresiva y lo mas mortal posible por parte de ella

Ella sonrio ante eso. El Sandaime era un gran hombre. Un hombre digno de respeto en lo que a ella se refiere. Un hombre que tenia claro que los justos no deben ser afectados negativamente por la gente. Era por eso que ella estaría siempre del lado del anciano. Pero tenia curiosidad de lo que podía querer. Aun tenia sus habilidades en combate con ninjutsu y genjutsu y era mas que decente en taijutsu pero donde antes podría haber sido desbordante ahora ella no pensaba que pudiera ser como antes lo que la hizo maldecir aun mas a Orochimaru por dicho sello condenado en realidad

Asique se preguntaba exactamente que es lo que el Sandaime podía querer de ella por todos los medios. Solo esperaba que no tuviera alguna misión. No es que tuviera nada en contra de salir de misiones pero actualmente las únicas personas con las que confiaba en salir en una misión eran Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki y por supuesto Kurenai. Ellas eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba plenamente. Diablos desde que las cuatro iban juntas muchos las habian llamado las cuatro reinas de Konoha debido a que eran mujeres muy atractivas despues de todo

Conocia bastante bien la política de acciones de Konoha y ella estaba realmente de acuerdo con dicha política. La ley de acciones era bastante buena. Pero ella se preguntaba exactamente como sacarle provecho. Sabia que mucha gente esperaba como replicar el sello. Al parecer alguien habia conseguido las notas de dicho sello y el departamento de I+D quería replicarlo para darle a sus shinobis un impulso de poder. Por supuesto ella no estaba en contra siempre que ideasen una forma de quitarle el de ella o al menos eliminar lo que sea que hacia que el sello tratara de volverla loca

Ella habia estado mas que dispuesta a trabajar en conjunto con el departamento por eso. Y el hecho de que le hayan dado un soberano golpe en la cara a Shimura era otra cosa buena en lo que a ella se refería. Es decir el hombre quería una copia del sello desarrollado pero el departamento tenia ordenes de dejar en claro que no seria así. Ya habia habido diez intentos de robo por shinobis ANBU desconocidos. Fue solo la calidad de los ninjas ANBU de Konoha lo que impidió que el sello sea robado por todos los medios y con el la notas de dicho sello. Ella esperaba que Danzo sea castigado aunque una vez mas no habia pruebas de dichas acciones

Pero al parecer cualquier intento de ver el sello parecía imposible. Según el Sandaime el sello en cuestión era demasiado complicado. Solo un maestro de sellado como Jiraiya podría tener éxito en esto y Jiraiya estaba muy ocupado dándole problemas en este mismo momento tanto a Kumo como Iwa. Una serie de asesinatos a empresarios y altos señores de ambos países estaban obligando a los ninjas de ambos países a centrarse en las investigaciones. Jiraiya siempre habia sabido muy bien donde golpear. Era un excelente maestro de batalla y habia visto claramente la amenaza enemiga de Kumo con su militarización tan efectiva y por eso estaba volviendo las cosas lo mas agitadas posibles

Si era sincera la esperanza estaba ahí. Ella sabia que podía confiar plenamente en el Hokage para solucionar este problema por lo que abrió la puerta y allí el anciano estaba tranquilamente trabajando en un cuadro mientras que al mismo tiempo cuatro clones estaban haciendo todo el papeleo. Ni que decir tiene que fue sorprendida por el anciano haber descubierto el secreto de derrotar al papeleo. Se pregunto por cuanto podía vender este secreto a las cabezas de los clanes antes de sonreir y pensar en cuanto beneficio se podía sacar de todo esto. Desde luego seria un resultado de lo mejor en su mente

´´Bienvenida Anko. He oído que tus habilidades de combate están progresando adecuadamente en realidad y me alegro por ello``. Y el era feliz. Anko fue una de las kunoichis con mas potencial que jamás habia visto. Podía seguramente estar en el mismo nivel que Tsunade. Ella podría haber sido una de las kunoichis estrellas de no ser por el puto sello. De ahí que tenia ganas de encontrar una cura para la pobre niña. Ella no se merecía de ninguna de las maneras estar sujeta a esa terrible maldición en forma de sello. Se merecía mucho mas de lo que tenia en su mente y el haría todo lo necesario para dárselo

´´Hago lo que puedo Viejo. De todos modos creo que me has llamado aquí por algún motivo y aunque se ve que ahora ya no tienes los mismos problemas que una vez tuviste para hacer tu trabajo de papel creo que preferiras no perder el tiempo``. Anko razono que el hombre tenia mas cosas que hacer y pensó que era mejor no tenerlo coupado. Fue obvio que el anciano estaba disfrutando de un buen momento en realidad. Aunque se sorprendió cuando escucho la risa del anciano como si encontrase divertidas sus palabras exactamente lo que decía mucho de el

´´Tan directa como siempre Anko. Si. Tengo un poco de trabajo por hacer pero gracias a estos clones ya no tengo tanto de mi tiempo ocupado. De todos modos tienes razón. Tengo una misión de rastreo muy importante para ti. Dime ¿has oído lo de Hinata?``. Ya no se podía referir a ella como señorita Hyuga. No despues de su padre echarla prácticamente. Pero el se referiría a la niña con tranquilidad. Fue mencionar a la niña y la mirada de Anko se volvió asesina. Casi sentía pena por los miembros del clan Hyuga. Si alguno cometia el cruel y estúpido error de tratar de llegar hasta ella habia muchas posibilidades de que su destino fuera corto y lento

Anko apretó los dientes ante la mención de la pobre niña. Kurenai habia estado desagradable no sino lo siguiente. Kurenai habia sido muy cercana tanto a su mentora Kushina Uzumaki como a su mejor amiga y antigua ama de las ilusiones de Konoha Himawari Hyuga. Fue de las dos de donde aprendió mucho. De Kushina aprendió fuinjutsu y de Himawari Genjutsu. Las dos habian sido una importante influencia de su vida. Pero el hijo de una de las dos personas habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro y la otra niña solo pudo acercarse recientemente y según se habian enterado la niña habia estado apunto de morir. Kurenai habia rezado a los cielos cuando se entero de que Hinata sobreviviría y que su red se habia recuperado por completo

´´Si. Tengo información al respecto de ello. Quiero decir ¿Quién demonios no sabe lo que paso en este condenado dia? La información corre como la polvora. Va por todas partes. Estimo que la reputación del clan Hyuga pronto se vera considerablemente afectada al nivel de que como minimo serán considerados un clan de abusadores de niños``. Y si era sincera estaba de acuerdo con ello por completo. Es decir despues de todo ellos se lo habian buscado por completo. Ellos habian hecho lo que habian hecho a la niña por lo que en sus palabras propias ellos se estarían metiendo en su propio mundo de mierda

´´Es una desgracia y creeme esto no va a terminar aquí. No me importa como hacen los clanes en su casa las cosas. Pero tengo una norma. Una norma muy importante y es que los niños son tesoros. Este lugar me fue dejado a cargo por el hombre mas brillante en su momento ¿y sabes lo que me dijo cuando me dejo este lugar? Me dijo: _este es un santuario para que los niños puedan crecer juntos y entre si sin temor a las antiguas rivalidades de los clanes._ Tobirama Senju podía haber sido un hombre serio y mortal pero tenia mas que claro ciertas prioridades y según el los niños eran una de estas prioridades porque son el futuro``. Si no tuviera un increíble control de su ira habia posibilidades de que algo malo pase

´´Este lugar es un santuario Anko. Un lugar fundado con el claro objetivo de proteger a aquellos que viven aquí. No un lugar de paseo para practicar algunas cosas con las que yo pienso que solo son típicas de los barbaros. Si el clan Hyuga esta dispuesto a hacer este tipo de actos ellos entonces están mas que en mierda en lo que a mi se refiere al menos``. El clan Hyuga la habia cagado y el se aseguraría por todos los medios de que ellos entendieran el error de sus caminos a la antigua usanza cuando a los traidores se los ejecutaba sin juicio alguno en lo que a el se refería es lo minimo que se merecían

´´De todos modos aunque me gusta poder dejar mi mente vagar no te he llamado solo para pedirte eso Anko. No. Tengo mas cosas en mente. Y temo que eres la única persona que me puede ayudar. Eres una de mis mejores rastreadoras. No quiero involucrar a los Inuzuka ya que salvo por hana todos ellos son volátiles y kakashi esta en una misión``. Desgraciadamente la mayoría de los clanes despreciaban a Naruto. Solo los Nara, Akimichi y Aburame no lo hacían. Unos porque sabían de fuinjutsu, el segundo porque confiaba en el primero y el tercero porque les gustaba usar la lógica

Anko miro a su jefe pensando en lo que podía ser que el estaba metido que le gustaba tanto el secretismo. Aunque pensándolo mejor ella empezó a armar un paisaje. Es cierto que los Inuzuka eran un gran grupo de rastreo pero solo habia una misión en la que no se les permitia su presencia: la búsqueda de Naruto Uzumaki. El Hokage temió que tratasen de matarlo o algo peor. Los Yamanaka tampoco entraron, despreciaban al niño porque la única situacion en su vida que mas miedo han pasado fue aquel dia. Fue con eso que ella se dio cuenta de lo que el Hokage esperaba que ella cazase

´´¿Cómo esperas que lo encuentre? Ha estado tres putos años escondido solo dios sabe donde. Nadie sabe nada de el. No hay registros. No hay nada. Y los últimos restos que se podrían haber usado para seguirlo fueron contaminados por la puta perra de mierda del orfanato por lo que no se como esperas que logre un hito histórico``. Ella miro intensamente al Hokage preguntándose que podía tener en mente. Lo que la sorprendió fue la risa que recibió. Casi como si estuviera divertido por algo en concreto lo que la hizo cuestionarse lo que podía estar pasando por su mente y ella sabia que por una mente tan prodigiosa podían pasar cientos de cosas

´´No te infravalores querida. Eres una ninja de esta aldea con mas potencial que muchos otros idiotas que confunden buenas notas en una academia en medios controlados que en el campo de batalla. Pero tienes razón. Normalmente yo no te habría pedido. Buscar a Naruto se ha convertido en todo un reto que no mucha gente quiere tratar de ninguna de las maneras y los que quieren hacerlo es mas que nada por el simple hecho de que ``. y el se refería tanto a los hombres de Danzo como a los clanes que pensaban que tenian que librarse por todos los medios de Naruto ya que lo veian como una amenaza

Hiruzen no lo admitiría pero si alguien descubria el informe que tenia ahora en sus manos habia muchas pero que muchas posibilidades de que alguien descubra la ubicación de Naruto. No quería que eso pasase de ninguna de las maneras. Tenia que mantener a salvo a Naruto por todos los medios sin importar nada mas. Habia fallado una vez a sus padres no les fallaría por segunda vez y se aseguraría por todos los medios que nadie cometa el error de hacer esto mismo nunca mas

´´De todos modos normalmente no tendríamos jamás una pista. Pero ya ves tenemos una gran pista. Una pista que ha sido encontrada recientemente. Uns pista que fue entregada esta misma mañana al hospital en la forma de una pequeña niña que fue dejada a morir por su familia. Asique puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que hay un cien por cien de posibilidades de que podamos encontrarlo si jugamos bien nuestras cartas``. Tenia que admitir que fue toda una sorpresa cuando descubrió aquella información. Fue algo realmente interesante lo que descubrió ese dia de todos modos

´´me estas queriendo decir ¿Qué ese chico de alguna manera no solo salvo a Hinata sino que de alguna manera ha desbloqueado una red de chakra sellada por los Hyuga? Perdóname viejo pero me cuesta de creer de todos modos que eso pueda ser posible. Se me hace raro a mi al menos que sea así``. Porque era raro. Raro de cojones. Sin embargo la sonrisa nunca abandono el rostro de Sarutobi. Era mas que obvio que el hombre estaba satisfecho en ese mismo momento. No es que ella se pudiera quejar de ninguna manera. Podía entenderlo muy bien si esto es cierto

´´Si. De alguna manera el ha obtenido acceso al chakra del Kyubi. Eso de por si solo le ha dado una considerable ventaja sobre sus oponentes si tengo que ser sincero. Uso el chakra entrando en la red de chakra de la niña y reactivándola. Si tengo que ser sincero es algo que jamás me habia esperado de todos modos``. No solo era una sorpresa sino que sabia que si la gente de la aldea se enteraba entrarían en histeria colectiva pero eso planteaba una pregunta ¿Cómo es que Naruto ha podido de alguna manera activar el chakra del Kyubi? ¿Cómo ha podido utilizarlo? Demasiadas preguntas en su mente para ser de su gusto si el era sincero completamente

Anko estaba pensando en la misma línea. Es decir el chakra del Kyubi era uno que no debía ser subestimado de ninguna de las maneras. Era un chakra muy poderoso y fuerte. Ella sabia que su maestro habia intentado hacer investigaciones acerca del chakra del Kyubi para crear sellos que lo adaptasen a la red de chakra de la gente convirtiendo de esta manera a la gente en mas fuerte y poderosa. Ni que decir tiene que eso era una completa sorpresa si ella podía ser sincera y sabia que si esto se corria por el pueblo ya no se buscaría por preocupación a Naruto sino para controlar todo lo que estaba aprendiendo de todas formas

El pueblo no tenia ningun problema con dejar a un niño aprender las artes shinobi. Diablos ella estaba segura de que si era solo por eso lo dejarían en paz lo mas seguro. Pero ella sabia que si se descubria que de alguna manera estaba trabajando en controlar el chakra del Kyubi el pueblo no seria feliz. La idea de alguien poder utilizar de manera eficiente ese poder aterraría a todo el mundo. Despues de todo el poder de un Biju es una cosa bastante aterradora que puede hacer palidecer el poder de algunos de los Kages. Habia una razón por la que la mayoría de los jinchurikis entrenados se convertían en asesinos de ejercito demonios

´´Veo que entiendes. Si se sale esta información lo mas seguro es que el pueblo usara todos sus medios para acorralar a Naruto y tratar de reeducarlo. No me extrañaría que los civiles enviasen una nota preocupada al Daimyo exigiendo que el niño sea puesto bajo la enseñanza de Danzo alegando que es el mejor en entrenamiento emocional. Ni que decir tiene que eso no terminaría bien para ninguno de los presentes asique creo que lo mas sensato es que encuentres al niño lo antes posible``. Naruto tenia que estar cerca. El podía decir con franqueza que si el niño de alguna de las maneras habia salido para ayudar a la joven niña entonces tenia que estar cerca de donde estaban

´´Hare lo que pueda señor Hokage pero no creo que sea prudente hacer una apuesta acerca de si podre encontrar al niño o no. Ha estado desaparecido un tiempo y es obviamente inteligente como para eludirnos a todos por lo que creo que lo mejor es no poner demasiadas esperanzas en que yo pueda o no pueda encontrarlo señor``. Ella no quería cargar a su jefe con esperanzas porque es que incluso ella todavía dudaba de que pudiera encontrarlo aunque antes recordó lo que su jefe le habia dicho: Naruto habia salvado a la niña. Tenia una ventana y una oportunidad para conseguir esto asique ella estaba segura de que podía hacerlo con total honestidad

´´Veo que te has dado cuenta Anko. Eres una excelente cazadora. Diablos incluso diría que eres una depredadora por todas las habilidades que tienes. El caso es que Naruto salvo a la niña. Posiblemente esta interesado en su avance y podría llegar a verla como un caso personal. Vigila a la niña y tendras una oportunidad de oro para encontrarlo seguramente``. El sabia de una buena oportunidad cuando esta estaba delante asique estaba dispuesto a apostar por esa misma oportunidad. Ni que decir tiene que aunque era una apuesta muy difícil de hacer el tenia plena confianza en Anko

Con una ultima mirada Anko se fue. Si este viejo tenia razón Naruto lo mas seguro es que estará rondando a la niña asegurándose por todos los medios de que el puede vigilarla y asegurarse de que ella no sale herida. Una preocupación muy bonita pero que a ella le daría una solida ventaja de saber mejor como llegar hasta el. Con eso bien sabido ella salió de la oficina y se dirigió al hospital. Tenia un niño que cazar y tenia que asegurarse al mismo tiempo que nada malo le pasaba a la niña

Mientras tanto de camino a la oficina del Hokage Hiashi estaba teniendo muchos planes descartados. Al parecer alguien habia encontrado a su fracaso de una hija. Como si eso no fuera suficiente alguien habia conseguido arreglar su problema con la red de chakra. Esto era malo. Afortunadamente el consejo le habia puesto un sello para impedir que nadie vea sus memorias. Era una buena noticia que significaba en pocas palabras que el consejo Hyuga y el propio clan no estaría en problemas con nada que el Hokage pudiera hacer o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba de todo esto al menos

Hinata habia sido una decpecion. No solo no era hábil en las artes juken sino que era amigable con la rama cadete. Estúpida niña. No se daba cuenta de que los cadetes la estaban usando. Querían ser los que mandaban. Y lo mas seguro es que una vez eliminasen el sello en sus cabezas ellos se volverían contra la rama principal matándolos a todos. No tenia el mas minimo interes de ver eso suceder a su posicion por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo en su mano para conseguir lo que fuera necesario para proteger su posicion sin importar como de inadecuado fuera. Lo único que importaba es que su posicion se mantenga

Suponia que el Hokage habia llamado para saber que habia pasado. Eso era muy simple de hacer de todos modos. Lo único que tendría que decirle al hombre es que lo que sea que le haya pasado despues de ser desterrada no era su problema. Ella ya no era un problema del clan Hyuga porque no era una Hyuga despues de todo. Sabia que eso bien podía conseguirlo en problemas pero en lo que a el se refiere no habia ningun problema a la vista porque el sabia perfectamente que su estúpida de una hija no diría tampoco nada. Ella amaba demasiado a su familia despues de todo

Sin embargo cuando Hiashi entro en la oficina del Sandaime se dio cuenta de que habia un problema. Llamalo una advertencia. Algo estaba mal en todo esto. Habia una esencia única que gritaba peligro. Ese hombre viejo no sol miraba como un depredador a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa sino que ademas de eso estaba mas que claro que estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Hasta el punto de que muy posiblemente se atrevería a romperle el cuello si por alguna razón lo oendia. La única vez que lo vieron de esa manera fue hace casi tres años cuando el chico Uzumaki casi fue asesinado

Esto significaba que debía andarse con cuidado. Pero cuando el ojo del anciano se fijo en el fue como si todo su poder se centrara en el. Un poder que amenazaba con aplastarlo. No importa lo que muchos digan. El Sandaime podía ser un hombre viejo y mayor pero no habia perdido su poder de ninguna de las maneras. Solo esa mirada ya podía decir que mataria sin ninguna duda a todos los que se colocaran en su camino si se le daba la oportunidad. Prometia dolor y sufrimiento lo mas seguramente y a el no le extrañaría en lo mas minimo que le de eso exactamente

Hiashi no era estúpido. Y desde luego no era ingenuo. Este hombre sospechaba de el. Y era mas que obvio que no estaba contento. Tal vez decir que era un antiguo asunto de clan podría emplearse para salir de esto pero sabia que la reputación del clan seria considerablemente dañada por ello. Y aunque el clan tenia fuerza y poder bastante elevados en realidad el no era tan jodidamente estúpido como para pensar que simple y únicamente podía decirle al Hokage que no se metiera en esto. Solo esperaba que el consejo de ancianos no haya ido a sus espaldas y enviado un asesino contra la niña. Eso seria problemático en el mejor de los casos y un serio problema a tener en cuenta

´´Bueno Hiashi creo que debo felicitarte. Nunca nadie ha sido realmente tan estúpido y tan idiota como para hacer lo que tu has hecho. En serio ¿maltratar a una niña? ¿abusarla físicamente? Creo que eso seria una cosa que podría llegar a ser muy entretenida de que llegase a oídos del Daimyo ¿no estas de acuerdo?``. Hiruzen podía ver la mente de Hiashi trabajando en formas de salir de esto. Era un hombre inteligente no se lo iba a negar pero Hiashi habia cometido serios errores como el hecho de confiar en que su hija estaría lo mas segura muerta antes de que la encontrasen

´´Es un antiguo asunto del clan hyuga lord Hokage. Se que la preocupación del estado de una niña es algo serio pero no creo que tenga que meterse en esto por ningun motivo. Despues de todo no veo una razón para hacerlo de todos modos``. Tenia que evitar que el Hokage se sintiera con la fuerza para pensar que podía hacer nada. Si este hombre pensaba que podía meterse en sus asuntos el podía emplear las leyes de los clanes para evitarlo pero la sonrisa cruel del anciano decía que eso era algo con lo que el habia contado perfectamente en realidad por todos los medios

´´Ya lo creo. Es decir abusar de una niña debe ser un motivo secreto del clan Hyuga ¿sabes lo que me han dicho mis médicos? Que ella fue abusada durante todo un año físicamente. Torturada como los interrogadores del clan hyuga suelen hacer cuanto entran en I+T. estoy mas que seguro que puede ser un error pero yo estoy seguro de que no solo no es así sino que ademas de eso lo mas seguro es que hay muchas cosas interesantes que podría ver en esa niña``. Hiruzen disfruto en ese mismo momento de la emoción que salía de Hiashi ¿Por qué? Porque era miedo. El hombre estaba ahora asustado claramente

´´Imaginate Hiashi lo que significaría que se corriera la voz de que el clan Hyuga es un clan maltratador de niños. Ya sabes como son las cosas. Ya sabes como se pueden poner de todos modos. Es decir que puede darse el caso de que alguien llegue a pensar de manera exagerada acerca de asuntos como por ejemplo que fue no solo abusada físicamente sino sexualmente ¿te imaginas la reacción de la gente ante esos rumores?``. Si habia algo divertido en todo esto es que ahora estaba claro que el hombre Hyuga estaba aterrado de verdad ante la posibilidad de que algo como esto pase por todos los medios

Hiashi mantuvo su aire de persona seria pero por dentro estaba en pánico. Habia varios puntos desagradables en todo esto. Por un lado estaba el factor de que si se corria el rumor de que habian abusado físicamente de la niña lo mas seguro es que el clan Hyuga sea no solo atacado sino acosado por todos. Sus alianzas se volverán inestables en el mejor de los casos y como si eso no fuera bastante malo habia muchas posibilidades de que el se viera mal parado por ello. No le costaría por nada de concebir que algo así pasaría lo mas seguro. Es claro en su mente que Konoha no querria tener nada que ver con abusadores

Pero si lo que el sandaime decía era cierto seria mucho peor. Verían a todo el clan o al menos la rama principal como pedófilos. Cualquier posible alianza dejaría de existir por todos los medios. Cualquier posible situacion de beneficios dejaría de existir. El clan hyuga pasaría de ser el clan mas respetado de Hi no Kuni a ser unos completos parias. Esto era malo. Muy malo. Y no podía dejarlo pasar de ninguna de las maneras. Tenia que haber algo que podía hacer para salvar toda esta situacion por todos los medios. Tenia que haber algo que salvase a su clan de la atastrofe que se acercaba a ellos

No habia tenido ni idea del abuso físico. Pero ahora coincidia mas con los hechos. No es que Hinata fuera deficiente es que la estaban torturando y no entrenando. Y aun así ella tenia bien claros los conceptos del estilo Juken. Ella podía ser seguramente una verdadero prodigio en realidad. Esto era un serio problema que tenia que ser zanjado por todos los medios y eliminar la amenaza existente en ese mismo momento. No dejaría de ninguna manera una amenaza para la de su clan. No dejaría de ninguna manera que el clan Hyuga se vea afectado negativamente por las cosas que pasaban

Hiruzen vio a través de la fachada Hyuga. El hombre de ojos blancos podía pensar que estaba engañando a alguien pero la cruda realidad es que no era aso. Estaba viendo mas claro que el agua que el hombre en cuestión estaba sudando de miedo. Estaba mas que claro que el hombre en cuestión estaba temiendo por lo que sea que pase a continuación. Servia bien al anciano de ojos blancos en lo que se refería a el mismo. Era una cosa buena y un verdadero placer que el estaba sintiendo en todo esto. No ahbia nada que despreciara mas que el abuso de niños

´´Si quieres evitar que esta noticia se extienda sabes lo que tendras que hacer ¿no es así? Solo tienes una opción. Una oportunidad y esa opción exige que me entregues a los responsables de todo esto. Quiero a cada uno de ellos. Y a cambio no extenderé la información de lo que ha pasado. Eso y que te mantendrás alejado de la niña. Se de los planes de tu consejo para ella``. No habia sido difícil de descubrir una vez aprendió de las afinidades elementales de la niña. Decía mucho del poder de la propia niña y porque la querían despues de todo aunque cuando vio la sorpresa en Hiashi el anciano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse

´´No me digas. Ellos no te lo dijeron ¿no? Ellos no te dirían acerca de las afinidades de la joven hija que tenias. De todo el potencial que tenia. Pues dejame felicitarte Hiashi Hyuga. Es para mi un verdadero placer hacerte saber que tu hija es una niña nacida con el chakra elemental dual de fuego y rayos. Jamás pensé que veria el dia en que tu clan echaría a una niña con tanto potencial``. Si Hiruzen antes estaba disfrutando de ver mal a Hiashi ahora estba disfrutándolo aun mas. No solo era satisfactorio sino divertido de ver claramente al anciano en cuestión mirar con ira apenas disimulada

Hiashi gruño. Los ancianos se habian atrevido a ocultarle esta valiosa información. Una alineación dual no era raro en el clan. Pero que la niña tuviera dos de las tres alineaciones ofensivas lo estaba cabreando porque significaba que era potencial que ya no se podía aprovechar de ninguna de las maneras. Gruño por lo que esto significaba. Su legado ahora ya no seria tan poderoso. Ella ya no era reconocida como una de su línea de sangre. Maldijo a los ancianos y a sus planes. Por lo que decidió que ya que ellos estaban tan bien con quitarle algo tan valioso y único el les quitaría algo igual de valioso y único para ellos. Ya sabes lo que dicen ojo por ojo

´´se quienes son los responsables de la tortura física de mi antigua hija así como el que coloco el sello de memoria en ella. Te dare sus nombres ¿eso evitara por completo la mención del conjunto del clan Hyuga como un clan de abusadores?``. No solo hacia eso para salvar al clan por supuesto sino también por venganza. Ellos lo habian traicionado asique el los traicionaría a ellos. Era el dia de la venganza y no se de detendría ante nada por conseguirla. Si habia alguien culpable de todo esto eran ellos mismos por haber hecho lo que habian hecho. El clan podría haber hecho bien con una cabeza imbatible. Ahora ellos no tendrían eso por sus planes estúpidos y de incompetentes

Hiruzen se rio internamente. Esto iba como tenia que ir y eso era comprensible. Hiashi era una persona fácil de leer. El obviamente despreciaba a estos ancianos por lo que le habian hecho perder. No era ajeno al ideal del juken convirtiéndose en el estilo ofensivo definitivo. Sabia que los Hyuga habian intentado todo para hacerlo así pero con Doton y Suiton solo podían llegar hasta ciertos limites. Sin embargo habian perdido una oportunidad única y brillante a decir verdad. El sabia que Hiashi haría todo en su mano para vengarse de sus enemigos. Haría todo en su poder para devolverles por sus acciones

´´Claro Hiashi. No creo que haya mejor forma de la que se vea el clan que cuando entreguen a los propios miembros de su clan que han hecho daño a una niña inocente. El pueblo y el país verán que los Hyuga se preocupan por su gente lo que os hara ver mejor. Asique tengo que decir que tus decisiones son adecuadas``. Pero aunque sabia que su clan se veria un poco mejor el sabia bastante bien que eso no haría que nadie olvidase por lo que habia tenido que pasar una pobre niña. No importaba como lo pusiera Hiashi el estaba en serios problemas de verdad de todos modos

Hiashi asintió antes de salir de la habitación. Tenia que volver al complejo Hyuga y dejarles en claro a los ancianos que sus errores iban a volver a morderlos. No era su problema de todos modos. Ellos se lo habian buscado por completo en lo que a el se refería. Eran solo ellos los que habian ganado la ira del sandaime. El habría estado conforme con su hija ser relegada a la familia cadete pero ellos querían romperla completamente. Bien para ellos. Ahora el clan no tendría una oportunidad tan brillante como la que habian tenido muy cerca de ellos en estos últimos años. Sinceramente eran una preocupación sincera

* * *

 **-Hospital de Konoha-**

Naruto hizo guardia. Tobirama le habia dejado en claro que nada mas se supiera que la niña estaba en el hospital habia un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que fuera asaltada por miembros del clan con la intención de matarla. Naruto no tenia la intención de permitirlo de ninguna de las maneras. La niña tenia esa especie de atractivo para el. Haber sobrevivido a lo que ella habia hecho decía mucho de su potencial y sinceramente el sentía que seria justo ver ese potencial brillar por todos los medios por lo que estaba aquí para echarle un adecuado vistazo y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien

Naruto no era estúpido. Sabia que el medico decente podría haber visto restos del chakra del Kyubi en ella. Lo mas seguro es que ahora están montando una caceria para encontrarlo. No era ningun tipo de problema. Su sello impedía que fuera registrado por sensores de los Yamanaka o por los cazadores del clan Inuzuka. Sinceramente el no quería tener nada que ver con dichos clanes. Al parecer de lo que habia aprendido ambos clanes lo despreciaban algo feroz debido a que era el jinchuriki del Kyubi. La gente lo temia solo por ese factor

Y por tanto tenia una clara idea de que ese medico iba a avisar de que el estaba una vez mas entre los vivos. Lo que significaba sin ninguna duda que tratarían por todos los medios de llegar hasta el. Sin embargo sabia que no muchos lo cazarian. El Sandaime habia arrancado los huevos de la gente. Les habia recordado que habia una razón por la que el era el Hokage y ellos no eran nada mas que subordinados y punto. Eso era bueno. Cuando empezase la academia seguramente habría preguntas acerca de su presencia extraviada. Era bueno saber al menos que el viejo Hokage los pondría en su lugar antes de que hagan estupideces

Pensando en eso Naruto considero lo que pasaría con los Hyuga. Sabia que el líder del clan sacrificaría a los ancianos del clan por la supervivencia en si del clan. Era un acto de lo mas lógico despues de todo. Si bien el odiaba al jefe del clan por lo que le habia hecho a su propia hija el sabia que el jefe siempre tenia un plan de contingencia. Era la mejor manera de resolver las cosas siempre. Un buen plan. Un plan bien hecho despues de todo haría mucho mas bien de lo que parece y el sabia lo bastante bien como para saber que el clan Hyuga estaría preparado para quitarse de en medio a los que eran una amenaza para su clan

Por lo menos la ultima acción de su padre antes de volver a la tierra pura (con el conocimiento de cómo liberarse en caso de ser invocado ya que nunca se sabe quien te puede invocar) era todo el conocimiento del estilo juken copiado. Parecía que su padre habia pensado que en honor a la memoria de la amiga de su esposa su hija debía tener todos los medios habidos y por haber para poder defenderse. Eso alegro a Tobirama. No quería dejar a la niña pero no podía entrenarla en las artes Senju. Lo mismo con Mito. Podían parecer personas pero tenian bien claro las matrices de sellado

Naruto analizo un poco e hizo un ultimo escaneo de Hinata. No importaba cuantos diagnosticos hacia siempre salía lo mismo. Hinata estaba integrando el chakra del Kyubi en su sistema. A este punto podía convertirse en una super potencia. No seria una usuaria de chakra Biju pero ella ya estaba teniendo efectos. Su estructura osea era posiblemente tan dura como el acero en este momento y sus órganos y musculos funcionaban demasiado bien. Casi temia acaso de que algún miembro de Konoha tratara de usarla para crear un ejercito. Menos mal que habia colocado un sello que impediría que eso se viera. Actuaria como una ilusión que impediría que recibieran notas acerca de su cuerpo

Algunos podrían pensar que era paranoico pero Naruto sabia a que se jugaba todo esto. Habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo que en el gran juego tenias que andarte con ojo por todos los medios. Y viendo como ella casi se convierte en un objetivo de los HYuga solo por sus afinidades si se supiera acerca de su cuerpo superior lo harian. Fue en ese momento que sintió una presencia que se acercaba a la habitación. Se escondió con un genjutsu y con su sello activo que impedía los efectos del Byakugan. Cuando la puerta se abrió entro una niña pequeña. Si tenia que decirlo con franqueza esa niña pequeña parecía ser la hermana de Hinata

´´Nee-chan ¿era esto necesario? ¿de verdad valgo tanto como para dar tu vida por mi? ¿Por qué?``. Hanabi aun recordaba lo que le habian hecho a su hermana. Eso habia llevado a un odio a todo el clan. Los cadetes la dejaron sin mas y su padre la golpeo sin piedad ¿era eso lo que se esperaba de ellos? No podía aceptarlo. Su hermana se habia dejado ganar ella lo sabia porque habia escuchado una conversación de su abuelo acerca de lo fácil que fue convencerla una vez se le explico que o lo hacia o ella seria sellada y dios sabe que mas. Ella lloro. Porque se sentía responsable de lo que le habia pasado a su hermana. Habia sido su culpa

Hanabi miro con nada mas que amor a su hermana. Cuando vio como se la llevaban habia conseguido zafarse del guardia y ver lo que le hicieron. Vio a su padre golpear cada uno de sus tenketsus diez veces. Su hermana grito de dolor y jamás perdió la conciencia debido a que no le dieron la oportunidad. Luego vio como la dejaron tirada así sin mas en un parque para dejarla morir. Hanabi era una persona que sentía rara vez odio pero ahora odiaba a su clan. Ahora todos la trataban como si fuera valiosa. Pero ella sabia la verdad. Su familia era falsa. No eran nada mas que escoria que se escondia detrás de una mascara de orgullo y de extremo control emocional

Una parte de ella habia llorado pensando que era responsable de la muerte de su hermana. Y entonces lo aprendió: su hermana seguía con vida. Alguien habia salvado a su hermana. Alguien habia acudido a rescatar a su hermana y habia impedido que ella muriera. Jamás pensó que diría esto pero sintió una sensación de algreia imposible de ser comparada de ninguna de las maneras y habia decidod venir sin importarle nada quien fuera que estuviera aquí. Nadie le impediría ver a su hermana por todos los medios. Veria a su hermana y se aseguraría que estaba bien

Le gustaba ver que al menos su hermana podría ser una ninja y no una desdichada. Sabia que su hermana no soportaba de ninguna manera eso de estar tullida. Para ella era malo. Era orgullosa al respecto de ser capaz de hacer sus propias cosas. Saber que su hermana podrá seguir haciendo las cosas la hizo feliz. Pero aun sintió dolor. Su hermana estaba así por su culpa. Por culpa del clan Hyuga. Por culpa de los ancianos. No sabia que mas hacer y se acerco a su hermana para tocar su frente. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad y por ella entro Ko

Ko sabia sus ordenes. No podía ir en contra de ellas. El tenia que eliminar a Hinata por todos los medios. No es que importase. Antes no habría significado ningun problema porque sabia que la niña podría haber significado un cambio de situacion para el clan Hyuga o al menos la rama cadete con la rama principal caer ante ellos. Pero ahora Hinata no valia nada por lo que se acerco con el Byakugan activo. Seria divertido matar a la hermana mayor delante de la hermana mas pequeña. Vio a Hanabi ponerse delante de la cama y sonrio solo de hacer daño a la llamada futura cabeza del clan. Muy divertido desde su punto de vista al menos

´´No te dejare hacerle ningun daño a mi hermana``. Y aunque Hanabi estaba temblando de miedo ya que Ko era uno de sus mejores luchadores ella se coloco delante. Esto tuvo varios efectos. Por un lado Ko solo se burlo y se preparaba para golpear a la niña. Por desgracia habia otra persona. Y esa otra persona estaba mas interesada en todo esto. Por lo que antes de que Ko pudiera moverse se sintió paralizado y cientos de líneas negrs empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo atándolo como cuerdas. Tanto la niña como el asesino estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando exactamente en ese mismo momento

´´Debo decir que cuando pensé que el clan Hyuga seria lo bastante estúpido como para enviar un asesino no crei de verdad que lo harian. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo son increíblemente idiotas sino también crédulos ¿de verdad pensabais que no defendería mi inversión?``. Naruto apareció como saliendo de las sombras con la apariencia de un ninja mayor vestdo de negro. Gracias a su sello especial habia alterado la percepción física de su forma y estaba engañando a los dos Hyuga (uno por no haber sido entrenado y el otro porque en ese momento estaba en el dolor ya que la técnica no solo congela sino que ataca el cuerpo haciendo un daño minimo pero constante y molesto) por lo que no lo reconocerían de ninguna de las maneras

´´Aunque ver al llamado cuidador de la niña que se supone que tiene que protegerla de todo mal ser el que intenta ponerle punto y final a dicha niña solo me hace preguntarme como de mal están en verdad las cosas en el clan Hyuga. A este ritmo ¿en quien puedes confiar y en quien no? Una buena pregunta si me permites decirlo con total sinceridad``. Naurto disfruto de la mirada claramente molesta del hombre que tenia delante. Era mas que obvio que el hombre en cuestión estaba cabreado por estar atado. No es que fuera un problema demasiado grande para el y estaba siendo divertido

´´Y niña. Me sorprende lo que has hecho. Pocas personas tienen el valor de hacer lo que has hecho, para ponerse hacia delante y dar un paso sin preocuparse por nada mas y nada menos que lo que es la familia. Dice mucho de ti. Dice del increíble valor que tienes. Nunca te des por vencida de ninguna de las maneras y desde luego nunca dejes que nadie te diga nada mas lo que tienes que hacer. Tienes potencial solo explotalo``. Naruto tenia que admitir que la hermanita de Hinata tenia agallas y valor. Ella seria sin duda alguna increíble un dia y llegaría muy lejos. Solo dándole el consejo adecuado sabia que ya estaba haciendole un favor a la niña. Ahora solo tenia que ver hasta donde iba lo cual le interesaba

Naruto entonces sintió las presnecias de números ninjas. Eso quería decir que ya sabían de su presencia. Muy divertido. Por lo que se dirigió a la ventana y salió de allí. El se fue sabiendo un par de cosas aunque decidió esconderse cerca. Sabia que cuanto mas se alejara mas alertas se pondrían los ninjas. A este ritmo la red de seguridad debe de haberse activado por lo que se coloco exactamente sin ningun problema en realidad en una ubicación tranquila y se quedo allí. Pero mientras que el pensaba que estaba perfectamente a salvo el no espero el ataque de una andanada de kunais que llovió sobre su posicion

* * *

 _ **-(Cinco Minutos Antes)-**_

Mientras Naruto saltaba por las ventana sin miedo alguno tres mujeres entraron en la habitación. Una de ellas era una miembro de la familia Inuzuka. Una mujer llamada hana que tenia tres compañeros caninos. Estaba entrenada por ANBU y tenia cero interes en liderar al clan al considerarlo un clan obsoleto debido a que se negaban a evolucionar y adaptarse mas a las nuevas técnicas que podrían tener al alcance. Ella prefería casarse con alguien fuera del clan si era sincera y evitar por completo lo inútiles que eran sus compañeros de clan

Algunos podrían preguntarse ¿Por qué ella la heredera del clan pensaba así? Ya ves cuando ella era mas joven idolatraba al clan. Pensaba que eran lo mejor del mundo. Pensaba que el clan era insuperable. Eso fue hasta que durante los exámenes chunin ella fue brutalmente golpeada por un ninja de Kumo. La única razón por la que ella y sus compañeros animales sobrevivieron es porque se rindió. No quería de ninguna manera sacrificar a sus compañeros animales de ninguna manera. Si bien el Hokage lo vio bien su clan no lo vio tan bien. Era despues de todo la heredera y la gente esperaba mucho mas de ella que cualquier otro

Ella fue no maltratada físicamente pero el clan la dejo de lado. Sus únicos amigos eran los perros que eran su familia. Eso y el Hokage. El Hokage le habia explicado que habia veces que odiaba los asuntos de los clanes. Los clanes habian crecido con un fuerte orgullo de si mismos y se pensaban mejores que nadie. El dijo que antes no era así. Cuando uzumaki y Senju eran las mas grandes fuerzas todos los clanes solo hacían todo en su mano para mejorar para no estar por debajo de los Senju y uzumaki. Desde que estos cayeron ellos habian dejado de tratar de mejorar por todos los medios convirtiéndose en mediocres

Hana habia despreciado las bajas intenciones de crecer mas fuertes del clan y habia pedido ayuda al Sandaime. Ella se sorprendió cuando el hombre mayor la incluyo en secreto en el ANBU para aprendizaje. Allí aprendió de sus afinidades elementales siendo triples (a lo que el Sandaime aludió que era debido a la influencia de sus cachorros) así como fuinjutsu así como técnicas medicas. Ni que decir tiene que aprender todo eso normalmente seria imposible pero el Sandaime considerando sus reservas de chakra le enseño Kage Bunshin. Solo podía hacer dos pero con dos eso fue suficiente ya que avanzo mas en su materia de trabajo

Aprendiendo fuinjutsu por desgracia llego el crecimiento de la ira de ella contra su familia. Es decir ella sabia del desprecio del clan inuzuka hacia Naruto todo debido al factor de que el era un jinchuriki. Su madre no ocultaba eso muy bien y ella la habia oído hablar de eso. Despues de oir las palabras investigo y todo salió a la luz. Como ellos ella al principio sintió desagrado por el niño pero cuando comprendió fuinjutsu ella mas entendió que en realidad no era de ninguna manera un monstruo sino un niño con una pesada carga. Sabiendo eso ella ya no pudo mirar con buenos ojos a su madre y al clan

¿Tan ciegos eran? ¿tan tontos eran? Ella era orgullosa de poder decir que era un miembro Inuzuka. Al menos lo fue hasta aquel dia comprendiendo y aprendiendo que lo que muchos podrían pensar como una bendición ella se dio cuenta que la estupidez del clan era una gran carga. Tal vez era este motivo por el que su padre habia abandonado a su madre. Muchos decían que era por la ferocidad de su madre pero ahora ella pensaba que era mas bien debido a que su madre era simplemente estúpida por creer las estupideces de que un niño era un demonio. Esto la llevo a donde estaba ahora

Hana era considerada como la mas fuerte Inuzuka por el Hokage. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que ella no quería tener nada que ver con ellos el la habría designado nueva cabeza de clan. También ella sabia que el Hokage les habia recordado a todos que los contratos de matrimonio estaban prohibidos y que la mención de uno solo lleva la muerte inmediata. Como es natural muchos Inuzuka habian luchado contra ella despues de eso y ella los habia aplastado. Su madre afirmaba que era orgullosa de ella pero ella le dejo en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ella tras aquellos

 _´´¿de verdad te crees a ti misma? Tras mi perdida con el miembro de ese clan de Kumo de los Yotsuki me diste la espalda. Me dejaste de lado. No me enseñaste una mierda. Todo lo tuve que aprender por mi misma y con ayuda del Sandaime. No eres mas que una vieja perra perdedora que sabe nada en comparación conmigo. Moléstame en lo mas minimo y veremos si este clan sobrevive``._ Hana nunca habia sido feroz como otros Inuzuka pero tenia las cosas bien claras por lo que ella espero que su madre captase el mensaje. Y ella pareció hacerlo porque no volvió a molestarla nunca mas

El Clan Inuzuka se habia alterado. Muchos miembros del clan habian recibido las ganas de intentar obligar entrar en ANBU solo para Tsume volver derrotada afirmando que en ANBU solo podían entrar aquellos ninjas con la calidad detrás de ellos que se espera la disciplina adecuada. Las tendencias bestiales y su incapacidad de razonar y pensar adecuadamente solo habia hecho daño al clan. No ayudado por supuesto en el sentido de que los Inuzuka se centraban excesivamente en los ataques del clan. ANBU exigia un entrenamiento mas intenso que eso por supuesto y esto hizo dañpo a las intenciones de los Inuzuka

Hana era vista como posiblemente el miembro mas fuerte y poderoso del clan. Posiblemente era vista como la miembro mas destacada del clan y eso habia llevado a convertirse en parte del servicio medico y de búsqueda y destrucción ganándole un importante respeto en toda Konoha. Ni que decir tiene que Hana era orgullosa de haberse ganado ese respeto. Y ella era feliz de no tener nada que ver con un clan tan débil como eran los Inuzuka despues de todo lo cual solo era una ventaja mas que añadir en su libro al fin y al cabo para ella ya que despues de todo ese era un clan que estaba débil

Otra de las damas en entrar era Anko. Ni que decir tiene que Anko estaba en realidad mirando todo intensamente. Estaba interesada en lo que habia pasado aquí. Y estaba mas que con ganas de resolver lo que era. Cuando vio al Hyuga sonrio sabiendo lo que le esperaba seguramente al clan. No solo por las acciones de los ancianos sino de este. Si antes la rama cadete era vista con lastima ahora lo mas seguro es que seria vista como solo un grupo mas problemático de Hyugas igual que lo eran los ancianos y la rama principal al final y al cabo lo que era bueno en su mente al menos ya que los Hyuga eran un poco de unos cabrones

Y la ultima era Kurenai. Ella estaba claramente mirando a la pequeña niña Hyuga que se veía claramente impactada. Despues de que ella se acerco y vio las cuerdas negras abrió con los ojos como platos. El fuinjutsu mpleado era uno exclusivo del clan uzumaki. Nadie sabia como hacerlo. Era uno muy útil a decir verdad. Despues de que ella lo vio mando un solo mensaje de mirada a Anko que pareció hacer feliz a la kunoichi sedienta de sangre antes de que esta saliera por la ventana dejando a todos los demás mirando intensamente a un pobre Hyuga que se veía claramente mal en ese mismo momento

Anko miro. Se pregunto a donde habia ido. Por un momento pensó que su presa se habría fugado hasta que comprendió algo: su presa no era estúpida. Sabia que posiblemente una red para capturar a alguien se debía de haber activado con esto. Para eludirla el tenia que ser paciente por lo que se quedo allí escondido. Y despues de mirar intensamente encontró el lugar asique lo baño con sus kunai y se sorprendió cuando una fuigura sombria los esquivo. Lo que quería decir que habia encontrado a la persona adecuada y se acerco a el cerandole cualquier opción de salida por todos los medios

* * *

 _ **-(Tiempo Presente)-**_

Naruto esquivo los kunais solo para encontrarse en ese mismo momento acorralado por la chica de unos diecisiete años. El tenia que admitir que era hermosa ¿pero como lo habia encontrado? De lo ultimo que sabia las capacidades perceptivas de genjutsu en Konoha habian caído hace un tiempo bastante en realidad por lo que habia esperado poder escaparse de eso. Pero esta chica lo habia descubierto. Decía mucho de ella al menos. Decía de su habilidad y de sus capacidades naturales sin embargo algo en ella era apagado en ese momento. Una cosa de lo mas extraña si el era sincero en realidad

´´Bueno bueno mira lo que me ha traido la suerte. Todo el mundo te ha buscado los últimos tres años. Pero he sido yo la que te he terminado por encontrar Uzumaki. Debo decir que tu nivel de fuinjutsu al menos demuestra habilidad solo de ver lo que le hiciste al señor ojos blancos en la habitación del hospital``. Ella tenia que decir que la habia sorprendido bastante su capacidad en realidad. Decía mucho de sus habilidades únicas en realidad. No muchos ninjas ya se podían decir que eran hábiles en fuinjutsu a ese nivel. Hablaba muy bien de sus habilidades en realidad si el estaba destacándose en un campo tan desconocido para la gente en realidad

´´si. Bueno lamento decirlo con sinceridad pero no me puedo quedar aquí. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te encuentras en ocasiones en momentos como este. No tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieres. Puedo entender en realidad que te gustaría una buena conversación conmigo pero no tengo interes alguno``. Naruto estaba preparándose para lanzar uno de sus genjutsus de capacidad de alteración cuando la mujer en cuestión volvió a reírse y ella saco unos cuantos senbon bastante divertida. Esto iba a ser un verdadero dolor en el culo o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba en ese momento

´´Ohh no seas tan malo. Solo quiero ya sabes jugar un poco. Ya sabes ponerte a prueba y entonces superarte por completo antes de llevarte ante el Hokage. El viejo hombre ha estado de lo mas preocupado por ti en realidad y quería llegar hasta ti``. Ella iba a dar un paso cuando un kunai paso rozandole la mejilla. Ella se sorprendió. No lo habia visto venir. El crio era un puto genio en genjutsu al parecer. Tal vez el niño tenia mas talento del que muchos le estaban dando a los jinchuriki aunque tal vez era la presencia del Biju despues de todo se sabia que el noveno Biju apenas habia mostrado habilidades

´´Y yo lo lamento mucho de verdad. Estoy seguro de que ese viejo Hokage no quiere nada mas que hablar conmigo y todo eso pero hay varios puntos importantes a tocar en este mismo momento como por ejemplo tu misma. Es decir puedo decir que te sientes raro. Hay algo extraño en tu chakra y eso me parece raro por lo que lo siento pero mientras tenga tareas mas importantes que hacer no voy a ir a ver al viejo``. Naruto miro intensamente a la chica que tenia delante. Ella pareció ponerse seria y dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de lanzarse a por el con todo lo que tenia decidió ponerle punto y final

 **´´Fuin: Mahi Oyobi Kosoku (sello: Paralisis y encuadernacion)``.** Era un sello de caputrua muy usado por los Uzumaki. Primero el corte era un medio de trasmisión. Cuando hizo esto se activo un sello primario que sirvió para hacer que todo el cuerpo se paralizara. Eso solo era momentáneo. Despues de eso se aplicaba la segunda parte que sellaba la capacidad de movimiento por completo. Era un buen sello en la mente de Naruto. Y cuando vio que su objetivo se habia cumplido cogió a la dama en brazos y desapareció. No sabia que tenia la chica pero era feo

* * *

 **-Complejo Hyuga-**

El consejo Hyuga estaba en pánico. No. Panico era una expresión amable. Lo que tenian era un jodido problemas de proporciones épicas en este mismo momento. Se suponía que la condenada niña tenia que haber muerto. Se suponía que la niña debía morir y ellos se librarían de la amenaza. Era una lastima pero la niña tenia la apariencia de no romperse asique su plan se habia postergado. De todos modos si una niña con ese poder nace siempre hay posibilidades de que otra persona con semejante poder nazca. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ello suceda y ellos podrán crear la fuerza de combate mas letal en la tierra. Harian ver a los Senju y Uchiha como nada

Si habia algo que molestaba a los Hyuga era el hecho de que su clan por muy poderoso y fuerte que sea solo era pensado como un clan con un ojo y un estilo de lucha. Mientras que cuando pensaban en el Senju y los Uchiha así como los Uzumaki todo el mundo tenia la misma cosa en mente: destructores. No habia nada que cabrease mas a los Hyuga que ser ofendidos de esa manera. Que todo el recuerdo de sus clanes sea inferior a otros tres clanes. De ahí la necesidad de la suprema unidad de combate. De ahí la necesidad de su nuevo ejercito. Porque con ese ejercito serian invencibles por todos los medios

Nada ni nadie podrá jamás detener a los Hyuga. Pero la única oportunidad en casi trescientos años en nacer con esa posibilidad ahora estaba fuera de su alcance. En un principio porque ellos habian pensado que la habian matado lo cual era una máxima prioridad ya que si algo no se puede utilizar entonces es un problema. Pero ahora descubrían que estaba bajo el cuidado del Hokage. Tenian que matarla antes de que cuente lo que paso. El sello podía ser destruido por Jiraiya y ellos tenian que evitarlo. Si bien los asuntos de clanes podían ser citados si se empleaban medios contra ellos como el abuso de un menor solo dios saber como terminaría para ellos

No es que la niña fuera algo importante. Era una tonta e igenua niña que no se daba cuenta de ninguna de las maneras de lo que era el mundo. No habia sido capaz de ver la trama detrás de las maquinaciones de la rama cadete. No habia sido capaz de ver sus decisiones en las sombras. Ella no merecía de ninguna manera ser la futura líder del clan. Por lo que en sus mentes ella debería haber aceptado con gusto que ella era una cosa para ser usada y punto final. Y lo rechazo. Prefirió la muerte a ser usada. Ellos maldijeron la terquedad en ella. Pero lo hecho no se podía cambiar de ninguna manera y solo podían vivir con ello por mucho que doliera

Pero todos ellos sabían la cruda realidad. Si no mataban a la niña ellos morirían. Porque el Hokage los mataria. Despues de cómo unos estúpidos aldeanos pensaron que podían matar al Kyubi al matar al niño ellos abrieron una lata de gusanos. Si ellos hubieran solo visto mal al niño no habría pasado nada malo ¿pero asaltarlo? Era mas que obvio que tuvo una consecuencia negativa imprevista despues de todo y esa consecuencia fue que dicha que el Hokage decidió que si el papel de abuelo con una aldea dañada no funcionaba entonces el les daría a entender algo aun mas valioso: el papel de Hokage. Y ahora toda Konoha temblaba recordando ese dia porque ya nadie podía hacer lo de antes

Los clanes ninja ahora tenian que pensarse sus acciones. En los últimos tres años el Hokage habia hecho algo así como una criba de los miembros de los clanes mas en desacuerdo a Konoha y su gobierno. El mero hecho de que el clan uchiha estaba tan tenso no podía ayudar de ninguna de las maneras. Los Uchiha estaban tramando algo tonto y harian que mas gente e Konoha pagase por ello. Tenian que moverse antes de que el Hokage decidiera hacer algo contra ellos. Pero no eran solo los Uchiha. Todos los clanes estaban siendo golpeados. Los clanes siempre habian tenido una creencia en su poder. Ser ridiculizados por u anciano era un verdadero dolor en verdad

El anciano Hokage habia recordado a todos en Konoha que el habia sido el hombre mas fuerte de su era. Su poder era tal que podía luchar contra el Sandaime Raikage un hombre a quien todos temian. Por lo que nadie quería enfrentarse. El momento mas icónico de daño a un clan fue la prohibición de los Inuzuka entrar en la fuerza ANBU debido a su ineptitud en control emocional. Fue un recordatorio duro y cruel de que habia una razón porque esa unidad estaba formada por lo mejor y solo lo mejor de Konoha por supuesto (y en la mayoría de los casos eran niños y niñas sacados de la academia que se destacaban por encima de los demás)

Asique en la mente de los ancianos Hyuga eliminar a la niña era mejor que arriesgarse a que nada malo pase. Por eso cuando Hiashi volvió y llamo una reunión del consejo pensaron que venia a darles las noticias buenas que esperaban. Que la amenaza habia sido tratada. Que el problema habia sido tratado por todos los medios. Era algo realmente importante en sus mentes. Una cosa que tenia que pasar por todo lo bueno que tenian porque de no ser así ellos estarían en serios problemas. Y como no podían leer nada de la expresión de Hiashi sinceramente no sabían que pensar de todo lo que habia podido pasar en realidad

´´Esta mañana fui llamado por el Sandaime para informarme de que Hinata habia sido encontrada por alguien y enviada al hospital. Habría pensado que debido a la hora que la dejamos ella habría muerto pero parece que mi hija si tiene algo de su lado es que precisamente una inútil en sobrevivir no lo es. Porque sobrevivió a todo lo que hicimos y sobrevivió al proceso de volver a tener su sistema de chakra una vez mas activo``. Hiashi miro con fría calma al consejo de ancianos. Su ira estaba mas que presente. Su ira que amenazaba con estallar por todos los medios y que desde luego tenia la intención de hacerlos pedazos por sus acciones

´´El Hokage estaba disgustado. Pareció pensar en todo momento que teníamos algo que ver con su estado. No solo el lo sospechaba sino que pensaba en ello como una acción por nuestra parte. Ni que decir tiene que trate de jugar con los estatus de los clanes y con la importancia del clan Hyuga para el pueblo y la nación. Sin embargo ese hombre dejo en claro que no le importaba lo que pensaramos. No le importábamos de ninguna de las maneras. Solo eramos algo en medio de su camino``. La mirada de su Hokage no desaparecia de ninguna de las maneras. Era una mirada que podía jurar congelaría el infierno mismo por todos los medios

´´Y como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo. Como si la ofensa de tener al Hokage de Konoha en nuestra contra no era bastante me entero de que este consejo me ha ocultado información vital e importante. Mi hija nunca fue un fracaso. Lo colocasteis todo para que fallase. Para que ella se convirtiera en la madre de ese ejercito que siempre habeis querido ¿no es así?``. Hiashi miro con dureza. Si habia algo que no soportaba era ser insultado. Y los miembros de este consejo (entre los que estaba su propio padre) lo habian insultado en este mismo momento. Y eso era mal para ellos porque si habia algo mas que claro en su mente es que no habia espacio para la misericordia de ninguna manera

Los ancianos se estremecieron. Así no es como se suponía que debían ir las cosas. Pero parecía que el Hokage los habia visto venir con antelación y estaba dispuesto por todos los medios a hacerles el máximo daño posible. Seguramente el Hokage habia pensado que no podía atacar al clan pero habia un grupo a quien si podía atacar y esos eran ellos. El Hokage habia visto la debilidad en el clan y la habia golpeado. El clan los sacrificaría sin dudarlo para salvarse a ellos mismos. Trataron de decir algo pero Hiashi miraba con una furia desenfrenada que jamás pensaron que podía llegar a tener en sus vidas

´´La cabeza del clan que podría haber sido la mas fuerte de la historia. Ella habría podido ser lo mas seguro la niña mas fuerte jamás concebida. Y ella habría traido al clan nuevos guerreros de gran poder. Seguramente habría tenido mas de un hijo y uno de ellos habría llegado a ser el que daría a luz este ejercito que tanto buscabais. Pero no queríais esperar. Queríais todo eso ya mismo. Y a cambio hemos perdido alguien de gran alcance``. Y esto era lo que lo estaba molestando: la perdida. Ahora Hinata jamás podría servir a sus intereses. El Hokage la habia colocado especialmente bajo su protección y eso era no malo sino lo siguiente lo que era un problema para ellos

´´No me gusta ser mentido. No me gusta ser usado. Pero si hay algo que no soporto es la perdida de activos potenciales. Teneis dos soluciones ante vosotros ahora mismo. La primera de ellas es simple en realidad y podeis poner fin a vuestras vidas y de esa manera actuar de manera que nadie pueda saber de los secretos del clan. Porque el Sandaime solo cree que sois responsables de todo esto``. Hiashi sabia que ninguno de los ancianos lo harian. Temian a la muerte y no querían nada que los pudieras condenar a ella pero al mismo tiempo sabían que no tenian escapatoria

´´La otra opción que teneis es entregaros. El Hokage mirara vuestras mentes con uno de los Yamanaka de la fuerza ANBU uno de los que no es leal de ninguna manera a Danzo o al clan Yamanaka sino solo al Hokage y entonces todos vuestros secretos serán liberados. Cada gota de información, cada soborno, cada acción inadecuada: todo se sabra. No teneis muchas opciones en este mismo momento``. Y Hiashi sabia que el los habia dejado en la encerrona perfecta. Al final el clan ganaba no importaba lo que los tontos hicieran que es lo que importaba en su mente ya que habian evitado el escándalo y se estaba haciendo un perfecto ejemplo de que el era el poder del clan de manera absoluta

Hiashi salió de allí. Todos tenian caras resignadas. Sabían lo que les esperaba. Y seria mucho peor para el clan si se los relacionaba con el atentado de Ko. Por lo que todos los ancianos tenian una sola clara y es que debían mantener al clan a salvo por todos los medios por lo que uno por uno saco una pastilla de veneno y la ingirieron. Era algo rápido. Algo indoloro. Y era su final y eran solo ellos los que se habian ganado esta situacion. Todo porque no pudieron romper a una condenada niña. Maldijeron su mala suerte

* * *

 **-Base de Operaciones NE-**

Danzo miro su principal base. Donde operaban sus principales miembros de combate. Y todo lo quio lo desagrado de manera fulminante ¿Por qué? Porque todo el mundo que tenia delante estaba muerto. Habian matado hasta el ultimo de sus soldados. Habian matado a muchos de sus hombres y el no se habia ni siquiera enterado. Por un lado pensó que esto era mano de Hiruzen pero aunque Hiruzen tenia por completo al ANBU de su lado el sabia que el ANBU no habría podido hacer esto de ninguna de las maneras sin una buena movilización o al menos sus equipos mas especiales moverse. Sin embargo. Esto habia sido hecho de forma implacable y eficiente

Cuanto mas miraba mas furioso se ponía. Alguien se habia atrevido a entrar en su base. Alguien se habia atrevido a venir a sus dominios y habia matado a todas las personas que le eran importantes. Habia perdido años de trabajo y esfuerzo vital. Estas tropas eran lo mejor de lo mejor en lo que habia podido colocar sus manos. En pocas palabras eran ninjas eficientes que se caracterizaban por sus increíbles habilidades de combate así como sus habilidades de los clanes. Y ahora estaban muertos y asesinados por solo dios sabe quien. Esto era un completo insulto para el

Sabia que esto era un retraso significativo en sus planes. Habia perdido a sus futuros agentes en los clanes para hacer movimientos adecuados y poco a poco conseguir mas niños de los clanes. Sea quien sea el que haya hecho esto era una persona inteligente, sensata y con una habilidad increíble en la hora de la matanza. También podía decir que del estado de la base esta persona era un tipo destructor. Una persona que claramente estaba entrenada para hacer pedazos los ejércitos ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto? Este tipo de ninjas no eran ya tan comunes despues de todo

No importaba cuanto lo pensaba. No importaba cuanto tratase de llegar a un entendimiento. No importaba cuanto tratara de analizarlo. El resultado era el mismo: nada. No habia nada en todo esto. Esto no era bueno en su mente. Una persona así debería de haber dejado una estela de cuerpos anteriormente. Una estela que los llevaría hasta el. Aunque tal y como estaba la cosa ya no podría hacer tantas misiones privadas. Solo le quedaban los diez miembros de su grupo personal. No podía arriesgarse a perderlos de ninguna de las maneras. La persona que habia hecho esto le habia hecho un daño considerable en su opinión y mente no solo por disminuir sus tropas sino también por el hecho de que ahora los clientes que tenian no serian felices

Entonces encontró una nota. Una nota escrita en sangre. Lo que decía allí habría hecho que cualquier persona se aterrase. Era un recordatorio: sus pecados. Cada acción tiene una reacción. El habia sido responsable del ataque del Kyubi y el pagaría por ello. Por las vidas que se perdieron., era un recordatorio de sus acciones y Danzo maldijo. Parecía que habia alguien que sabia de su acción mas sucia contra Konoha. Maldijo por completo por ello sabiendo lo que eso significaba: que alguien tenia material contra el. No sabia como podían usar esa información pero el renia claro que de ahora en adelante seria mejor moverse con cuidado

* * *

 **-Complejo Senju-**

Anko se sintió extraña. Habia cosas que no entendía. Es decir ella habia perdido la conciencia hace un tiempo y entro en una especie de tiempo de sueños. Vio varios recuerdos que jamás pensó que tenia de Orochimaru. Uno de ellos era el trasplantando lo que parecía ser un brazo organico al anciano Danzo. Lo extraño es que tenia la cara de Hashirama Senju en el por lo que decía que dicho Brazo no era tan legal como se podía esperar pero para ella era comprensible. Su sensei en ese entonces se relacionaba mucho con el hombre en cuestión mucho para muchos de sus trabajos. Cuando era mas joven solo pensó que era una demostracion de lo importante que era su trabajo. Ahora solo pensaba que era porque al igual que el Danzo no tenia ningun problema con romper las leyes

Otro recuerdo fue lo que de verdad paso. Ella no fue abandonada por Orochimaru sino que decidió traicionarlo. El le dio su sello del cielo y decidió usarla para poder entender porque ella sobrevivió y otros no lo hicieron. Era mas que claro que el hombre quería perfeccionar el estilo pero habia poco que pudiera lograr por supuesto ya que Anko fue rescatada antes de que pudiera empezar algunas de las pruebas mas invasivas de todos modos. Al final todo fueron buenas noticias en la mente de Anko dándose cuenta de que su vida no era tan mala en realidad como ella habia imaginado

´´Debo decir Naruto que has hecho un trabajo excelente. Has traido ante mi uno de nuestros sellos de medio nivel mas interesados que se han pervertido por la mano de un tonto que quiere jugar a dios ¿sabes exactamente lo que eso significa no?``. Ni que decir que Anko tenia claro que la voz sonaba con un toque de muerte y destrucción. Solo un insensato se meteria en medio de su objetivo predispuesto y ella tenia mas que claro que no tenia el mas minimo interes de cabrear a la que estaba diciendo esas palabras. Sonaba como alguien de verdad muy aterradora

´´No lo puedo cazar si eso es lo que me pides. Por un lado soy muy débil en comparación con el. Por otro lado esta mas escondido de lo que nadie puede imaginarse y al parecer es protegido por Danzo. Y finalmente y no por ello menos importante no voy a dejar a Hinata sola. Necesita adecuado entrenamiento``. La voz de Naruto llego hasta Anko sorprendiéndola de que el joven en cuestión parecía tener una unión con la antigua heredera Hyuga. Esa era información de lo mas interesante si ella podía ser sincera. Dios sabe lo que se podría hacer con esa información en realidad

´´No te pedia que fueras a cazarlo. Sabes como piensan los megalómanos como este. No solo es increíblemente orgulloso sino temerario en ciertos sentidos ¿Qué crees que hara cuando se entere de que le has quitado el sello a esta chica eh? Este tipo vendrá aquí lo mas seguro ya sea mas tarde o mas temprano para ver que ha pasado. Ya viste lo que tenia dicho sello``. La voz femenina soltaba tanto veneno que ella podría haber jurado que era una serpiente que escupía veneno. Ni que decir tiene que esta mujer estaba claramente ofendida en ese mismo momento y no quería nada mas que raspar la piel del cabeza de serpiente

´´No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ello por el momento. Orochimaru habrá sentido la ruptura pero estará interesado en evitar que eso vuelva a pasar. Esperara un tiempo antes de ir a por otra oportunidad para el por todos los medios. De todos modos pensar que tendría que emplear un poco de chakra de Kyubi para arreglar las cosas. Solo dios sabe lo que hara a su cuerpo``. Por la voz de Naruto Anko estaba interesada en lo que esto podía significar para ella. Pero le sorprendió lo de que usasen chakra del Kyubi en ella. No entendía que efectos podría tener en ella de todos modos

´´Como Hinata posiblemente pase por cambios significativos en la estructura osea y muscular. Su chakra se volverá mas fuerte de todos modos y posiblemente se amplíen sus reservas. Lo que a mi me interesa es saber como habrá afectado el cuerpo a su sello. Es claro como el agua que Orochimaru usaba este tipo de sello de manera estúpida pero solo dios sabe en que podría haberle hecho a ela el cambio que hicimos``. La voz femenina estaba claramente interesada en lo que sea que le haya pasado. Anko sin embargo estaba mas aun interesada de lo que ella podría ser ya que esa marca era una maldición dobre para ella

´´Repiteme una vez mas ¿Cuál era el efecto exacto de ese sello en cuestión? Porque según sus efectos podemos decir que fue completamente alterado con una especie de conversor de energia natural ambiental. Pienso que ese imbécil de Orochimaru es un completo idiota en mi mente solo de ver su trabajo de mierda``. Si. Desprecio. Una emoción con la que ella podía relacionarse. Era mas que obvio que Uzumaki no soportaba las acciones de Orochimaru ¿pero por que? Era una pregunta interesante en la mente de Anko ya que sabia que podía ser una pregunta con respuestas mas bien intensas

´´Bueno podría responder pero creo que la niña que esta tratando de hacerse pasar por dormida merece ser también parte de nuestra conversación ¿no piensas en lo mismo que yo Naruto?``. Mito estaba realmente divertida de que la niña pensaba que podía engañarla. Demostraba potencial no lo iba a negar pero era demasiado joven en realidad para captar que ella era perfectamente capaz de ver las señales adecuadas para saber cuando una persona estaba tratando de alguna manera de engañar o moverse como una trampa. Muy divertido si ella podía decirlo

Anko maldijo por completo. Habia pensado que habia logrado engañarlos pero no parecía ser así por lo que abrió los ojos. Lo que ella jamás espero de ver era una especie de marioneta de Mito uzumaki. Ella se quedo de piedra ¿esta era la persona que estaba enseñando a Naruto? Porque si era así entonces las posibilidades de alguien poder compararse a ella eran insignificantes. Era bastante obvio que esta mujer era un peligro descomunal. Solo habia que verla. Esta era la misma mujer que por si misma podría replicar el poder destructivo de un Biju con sellos por lo que tenerla como maestra podía haber hecho mucho bien a Naruto

Naruto se rio. Mito siempre le gustaba jugar este tipo de jugadas. Anko era inteligente y una kunoichi capaz no lo iba a negar ¿pero engañar a una embaucadora como Mito? JA. Ella estaría completamente equivocada si el era sincero. De todos modos se preguntaba que pensaría de lo que le habian hecho exactamente. Despues de todo lo que habian hecho era un poco considerado de invasión de la intimidad por lo que miro intensamente a la bella dama por un momento como considerando las cosas

´´Bueno ahora que todos estamos de pie vamos a decir las cosas. Tu niñ tenias en tu cuerpo un puto sello usado por el clan Uzumaki para servir como reserva adicional del clan Uzumaki así como para adaptar los elementos secundarios a primarios ¿me puedes decir exactamente como terminantes con una versión tan modificada y prohibida? Con lo que le hicieron a ese sello habia un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que el sello te matase lo mas seguro``. Ni que decir tiene que quería respuestas a la orden de ya. Mito podía ser paciente pero con el trabajo de arte de su clan no era bueno meterse en su camino

´´Fue el trabajo de Orochimaru. El era mi maestro y quería darme mas podero o al menos eso dijo. El sello. Fue una monstruosidad. Sufri un dia entero de dolor antes de que se calmase. Luego descubri de que de las diez personas en las que empleo el sello yo fui la única superviviente. Despues de eso lo rechace como maestro pero el me quiso usar para investigar porque el sello funciono en mi y no en los demás``. La sinceridad era la mejor cosa que ella podía usar en este momento. Pero solo a juzgar por la mirada de la bella mujer de cabello rojo ella estaba de lo mas molesta en ese mismo momento

´´Ya veo. Bien voy a ser sincera ese sello se integra en la red de chakra. Imagina para que sirve. Era una forma segura de que los Uzumaki tuvieran una reserva de chakra al acceso en caso de emergencia y ademas de eso potenciaba las afinidades secundarias a primarias de alto nivel. Ni que decir tiene era una herramienta muy útil. Lo que ese hombre ha hecho es colocoar en el sello varios añaddidos. El primero era un disparador de hormonas volviendo a la persona adicta al uso del sello. Y como segundo era un conversor de energia natural. Parecía pensar el muy tonto que podía mejorar así el sello. Solo lo desestabilizo por completo con sus añadidos``. Y Mito estaba furiosa por ello

´´lo que hemos hecho es destruir los componentes del sello de manera negativa. Habia que purgar tu cuerpo y sistema de los daños. El chakra del Kyubi ha hecho eso. Solo dios sabe lo que sus acciones pueden significar aunque lo mas seguro es que significa que tendras un cuerpo mas poderoso ¿no es una gran noticia?``. Mito sono divertida por todo y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente veria que estaba burlándose de Anko por todos los medios

Para Anko solo fue un dia nuevo en su vida


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aqui estoy señoras y señores. Este es el segundo capitulo que publico este mes de esta historia pero el proximo mes toca otra historia diferente. hay que darle algo de tiempo a mi musa para trabajar por favor. Por lo que espero que la gente este bien con eso de que le de un descanso a esta historia y me ponga con otra de mis historias. Prometo no abandonarla. He invertido mucho en esta historia y no tengo intencion de haerlo pero se necesita tiempo y mucho mas para conseguir que algo florezca de la manera adecuada. La paciencia es una virtud**

 **Ahora voy a decirl. Me gusta Anko. es una de las mejores Kunoichis y ella tenia un jodido sello en su cuerpo que la debilitaba. es decir ¿os llegais a imaginar de lo que habria sido capaz sin ese condenado sello? yo si, desde luego. Por lo que si alguien esta molesto con el hecho de que estoy haciendo a Anko poderosa lo lamento pero es que ella me gusta mas que muchas otras mujeres del mundo de Naruto asique lo dejamos ahi y espero que todo el mundo este contento con ello como yo lo soy por supuesto**

 **Otro punto: No existe Boruto. En este fic lo que pasa despues de la cuarta no sera de ninguna de las maneras la misma mierda que pasa en Boruto. Si ya tenia un disgusto mas bien grande con el manga en sus ultimos momentos Boruto se lleva la palma. Es decir Naruto no ha madurado una mierda y yo no soporto eso. En este fic Naruto esta madurando muy deprisa debido a que la gente esta interesada en su futuro y no han dejado que su ser se atrofie. Asique espero que esto quede mas que claro**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia**

* * *

 **La Masacre Uchiha**

 **-Konoha. Torre del Hokage-**

Decir que Hiruzen estaba interesado era como quedarse sin palabras exactamente. Anko le estaba dando un informe bastante detallado en ese momento de lo que habia sido su dia en realidad. Bastante novedoso si soy sincero. Una información bastante buena también si el podía decir la verdad. Despues de todo ¿Quién iba a decir que la mismísima Mito Uzumaki desarrollaria un método para asegurarse de que en caso de emergencia su heredero del clan seri adecuadamente enseñado en las artes de fuinjutsu? Bastante inteligente a decir verdad y estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo. Solo necesitaría un par de buenas acciones y ya esta

No. Lo que lo estaba molestando era el factor de que el sello del cielo de Anko tal y como ellos lo habian pensado era en realidad una trampa que jamás habian concebido. Sus maestros de fuinjutsu (todos ellos ANBU) no sabían que hacer exactamente con dicho sello. Habia poco que supieran que podía hacerse de todos modos. Pero lo que les importaba en ese mismo momento es que este sello empleado como decía Anko les daría una nueva ventaja en el campo de batalla. Ni que decir tiene que era una completa sorpresa con la que el no habia contado de ninguna de las maneras

Sin embargo levantaba banderas rojas ¿Cómo habia conseguido Orochimaru esa información? No era difícil de saber que fue Danzo quien se lo dio. Era obvio que Danzo buscaba algo así como el propio orochimaru. No fue difícil de concebir que ambos hombres tenian planes para dicho sello y el estaba muy dispuesto a usar todos los medios habidos y por haber para resolver esto de la mejor manera posible para el. No solo por su propio beneficio sino el de Konoha. Despues de todo contar con una fuerza de Jonin que tenia esta ventaja seria una cosa de lo mas buena

Era una ventaja demasiado buena en su mente como para dejar que se eche a perder por lo que el sabia que quisiera o no tendría que encontrar una forma de replicar el sello. También el factor de que el sello podía actuar como un medio para actuar como reserva de chaka extra era una información muy buena ya que sabia que con algo así de su lado la ventaja seria una demasiado grande como para ser echada atrás. Si los clanes descubrían acerca de esto también sabia que habia muchas posibilidades de que armasen un escándalo por el sello tratando de llegar hasta el por todos los medios

Era un secreto uzumaki y el sabia perfectamente que eso estaría protegido para ser solo aplicado por los Uzumaki. Pero de todos modos aunque era un secreto el secreto era la estructura del sello y su manipulación no su aplicación. Estaba mas que seguro de que el podía sin ninguna duda convencer a Naruto de que una pequeña pero selecta fuerza de elite tenga ese sello. Sabia que seria difícil de convencerlo pero tenia plena confianza de ello porque sabia que si era Mito la que lo estaba educando entonces aunque el tendría la ira Uzumaki lo mas seguro es que también tendría un poco de las buenas gracias a Konoha

Aunque no se hacia ilusiones. Si Mito era quien estaba educándolo habia muchas pero que muchas posibilidades de que ella le estuviera enseñando acerca del llamado camino de la venganza Uzumaki. No le resultaría extraño de saber eso ya que Mito no era una de perdonar transgresiones sino de las de actuar de la manera lo mas radical posible ante semejante curso de acción. Diablos habia muchas posibilidades de que ella estuviera sedienta de sangre por las decisiones del consejo contra su único pariente vivo ademas de Tsunade. Lo mas seguro es que ella esta dándole claves para hacer sus vidas un infierno

No habia mayor ira que la de una mujer despreciada a menos que sea una mujer Uzumaki. En ese caso lo mejor que puedes hacer es crear un bunker anti ataque Biju y rezar para que ella no quisiera de ninguna manera tu cabeza. Así es como funcionaban las cosas cuando una mujer Uzumaki estaba llena de sed de sangre. Era la razón por la que nadie debía de meterse en medio de la ira de esa mujer. Porque si alguien lo hacia estaría muerto. Porque si alguien la forzaba lo mas seguro es que lo que pasase a continuación era malo y destructivo. Y los jefes de los clanes se lo habian buscado a si mismos

No era su problema. El habia intentado por todos los medios que la gente entienda. Que ellos aprendan. Que ellos usen la puta cabeza ¿pero lo hacia? ¿sabia la gente la capacidad de pensar y razonar? La respuesta es no. Ellos no lo hacían. El mero hecho que de sus cabezas de clan solo tres en realidad eran lo bastante inteligentes como para no dejarse llevar por la completa estupidez decía mucho de todo en realidad. Hablaba de lo mal que estaban los clanes y el solo podía pensar en que eso no tenia una solicion viable despues de todo

Pero no era su problema. Los clanes deberían de ser conscientes por si mismos de sus decisiones y acciones. Los clanes deberían de pensar en lo que hacen antes de actuar. Los clanes deberían de entender que las cosas en este mundo no eran tan simple y sencillas. Pero si ellos pensaban que podían salirse con la suya y que podían marginar al niño e incluso matarlo entonces no seria su culpa cuando todo eso les estalle en la cabeza a ellos. No seria su culpa cuando ellos sean los perjudicados por estas decisiones porque en realidad sabia que el resultado seria ese para ellos

No era su culpa y desde luego no era su responsabilidad de ninguna de las maneras asique lo dejaría estar. Dentro de unos meses llamaría a una reunión del consejo cuando Naruto fuera visto en la academia. Estaba seguro de que ellos exigirían al niño saber donde estaba. Ese seria su primer error por lo que en lo que a el se refería no era un problema muy serio. Si ellos por si solos querían meterse en la trampa ellos se meterían en la trampa y no haría nada por ellos de ninguna de las maneras. De todos modos ya que si ellos eran incapaces de ver que todo era una eficiente trampa bien ejecutada no era su problema por ningun medio

Anko estaba mirando a su jefe preocupada. Hace un dia que habia sido soltada por los Uzumaki diciendo que estaba lo bastante bien como para ella poder ser liberada de su cuidado. Cuando ella habia preguntado que querían cambio de su ayuda ella solo habia obtenido una sonrisa de ellos como si ya estuvieran ganado lo que ellos querían. Eso no le habia gustado en lo mas minimo. Soñaba a trampa y engaño o al menos así es como lo parecía para ella. Pero despues de todo ella pensó que seria mejor dejarlo ser así por todos los medios. No quería verse envuelta en los planes que ellos tendrían seguramente

Y eso la preocupaba mucho ¿a que juego estaban jugando? Era mas que claro que el clan Uzumaki tenia claros planes. Era mas que claro que el clan uzumaki estaba tramando algo. Pero ella no sabia que pensar. Desde que la ayudaron también le dijeron unas cuantas cosas. No entendía porque pero ellos solo tenian su mejor intención en mente al parecer. Casi como si la vieran una parte importante para el clan o algo así. Aun le extrañaba a decir verdad. Es decir solo era una chica común y corriente ¿Por qué un clan de gran alcance podría estar tan interesada en ella de todos modos?

 _´´Anko cuando termines de dar tu informe puede que llegues a darte cuenta de que para crecer mas fuerte necesitas mas apoyo por así decirlo. Somos Uzumakis y expertos en convertir a grandes ninjas en mejores aun. Tienes potencial para llegar aun mas lejos de lo normal. Solo necesitas ese ligero empujon que te podría ayudar por el buen camino. Da la palabra y te ayudaremos``._ Esas habian sido sus palabras exactas. Ella no entendía porque exactamente pero parecían pensar que ella tenia potencial o algo por el estilo. Ni que decir tiene que ella no sabia que hacer exactamente al respecto. Era algo nuevo para ella

Tambien no ayudo por supuesto otro punto. Ese punto es que los uzumaki no tenian ningun problema con dejar que su Hokage supiera que Mito estaba encargándose del entrenamiento de Naruto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tenian ningun problema con una información tan sensible en realidad le llegase a esta gente? Era una pregunta que a decir verdad la hacia cuestionarse que estaba pasando. Pero al mismo tiempo la llevaba a pensar en lo que podía significar sin ninguna duda. Despues de todo el clan Uzumaki podía ser un buen aliado para ella y tenerlos como un punto de apoyo podría ser una buena noticia para ella al menos ya que le daría una considerable ventaja sobre los demás

Y eso llevaba a mas preguntas ¿Cuál seria el impacto del clan Uzumaki a Konoha? La respuesta a eso es que el impacto seria brutal sin ninguna duda. Ella lo sabia bien. El impacto seria uno de tal magnitud que simplemente podría hacer un gran daño a todo el mundo pero no en el sentido de dañar a Konoha sino dañar a los clanes. Ella se habia fijado en que los clanes habian crecido complacientes y si ella podía decirlo con sinceridad débiles. La presencia de los Uzumaki los obligaría a ponerse considerablemente las pilas. Cuando piensas en ello no es una mala noticia en su mente de ninguna de las maneras sino una cosa buena

Otro daño se golpearía en la situacion única de los clanes. Hasta la fecha los clanes han estado compitiendo por el control de Konoha. La aparición de un clan de un solo ser humano normalmente no significaría gran cosa salvo por el hecho de que el clan Uzumaki tendría un miembro capaz de aniquilar todo en su camino. Solo eso convertiría al clan uzumaki en algo así como el clan mas poderoso de Konoha. No importa que solo tenia un miembro pero su simple poder destructivo debería ser un indicativo del poder y la fuerza que el clan debería tener por todos los medios y el mensaje que podría enviar sin ninguna duda. Ni que decir tiene que los otros clanes no serian felices con ello

Y otro daño considerable aunque no pensado por nadie en realidad lo mas seguro es que el clan uzumaki se haría con el control total de Konoha ¿Por qué? Muy simple: sellos. Los sellos son uno de los principales medios que diferencian a Konoha de las demás aldeas ninja. Los sellos de Konoha los colocan por encima de sus otros contendientes. La superioridad de los Uzumaki en el control de los sellos los haría aun mas indispensables convirtiéndolos en el clan con mayor control de todos en konoha. Es una cosa buena si ella tenia que pensarlo porque era claro que al menos no podían hacer una peor mierda que la que ellos tenian de todos modos lo cual también sabia que se opondría por completo a sus decisiones ya que los demás clanes no querrian perder su influencia

En pocas palabras el clan Uzumaki se convertiría en una super potencia casi capaz de controlar por completo la aldea. Y si ellos empezaban a enseñar a ciertas persoinas como usar la afinidad secundaria con estos sellos habia muchas pero que muchas posibilidades que sobrepasasen a los demás ninjas de Konoha con sus aliados. Francamente ella no podía ver terminar eso bien y menos con alguien tan volátil como Tusme, un orgulloso Hiashi o peor aun el extremista de Inoichi. Terminaría no solo mal sino que seguramente con una situacion de lo mas desagradable

´´Yare yare yare. Estos viejos huesos han recibido una noticia que jamás pensé en la vida que veria. Sabia que Mito se tomaba muy en serio tratar contra las amenazas del clan pero quien me iba a decir que lo haría con un método tan eficiente. Practicamente ha inmortalizado su mente y ha hecho posible pasar su conocimiento a la próxima generacion. Muy astuto de su parte``. No solo astuto e inteligente pero precavido en realidad. Esto signbificaba que habia muchas posibilidades que el niño no solo fuera bueno en fuinjutsu sino también en otras ramas del clan uzumaki o al menos lo será en el futuro

´´Si soy completamente sincera viejo creo que debemos estar preparados para la bomba. Dentro de unos meses cuando ellos vengan a la academia lo mas seguro es que habrá un problema. El consejo querra meter las narices en el asunto y eso podría estallar muy mal a todos los presentes. Diablos mal es quedarse corto lo mas posible es que será un jodido problema superior``. No solo elo consejo tratara de controlar a uzumaki pero solo dios sabe lo que mas podrían tratar de conseguir. Esa gente podría llegar a molestar de la manera equivocada a cualquier persona con solo unas pocas decisiones

´´Si. Tienes razón. Hay muchas posibilidades de que el consejo tome ciertas decisiones inadecuadas. El consejo esta muy orgulloso de sus decisiones pasadas o al menos lo creen. Tienen tendencias de superioridad. La presencia de un uzumaki en Konoha seria un problema seguro para ellos en el menor de los casos o podría convertirse en sus mentes como una gran amenaza ya que verán amenazadas sus preciosas posiciones de poder y fuerza que han obtenido en los últimos diez años``. Y el sabia que el consejo atacaría. Conocía bastante bien la forma de pensar de los miembros del consejo como para saber que es lo que ellos harian en este caso

´´Y eso no es lo peor señor. Solo imagine lo que harán si ven una amenaza literal en Naruto? Ellos podrían hacer estupideces. Se que Tsume es una perra que se lanza hacia delante sin temor. Lo mas seguro es que su clan la respalde. El destino de todo el clan penderá de un hilo. No solo por el hecho de que Naruto posee el conocimiento del clan uzumaki para su defensa pero ademas de eso posee una increíble cantidad de capacidad de combate. Dale la oportunidad y aplastara en su momento a todo el clan``. En realidad no le preocupaba la perra. Si ella tenia que ser castigada que así sea pero no quería ver al niño ser metido en todo esto de ninguna de las maneras. No era su tarea por nada en el mundo despues de todo

´´Y no te equivocas Anko. Tsume como ha demostrado en repetidas ocasiones teme el potencial de Naruto. Ella no lo quiere admitir pero durante la guerra Kushina la supero por completo, la hizo pedazos y la hizo ver como insignificante en realidad. Tsume no soporta eso. No soporta sentirse inferior. Es la otra razón por la que he tratado por todos los medios de alejar a Hana de su madre. El plan de Tsume era casar a Hana con un miembro del clan para controlar a Hana. No creo que eso hubiera hecho feliz a la niña``. Mas como la habría cabreado pero Tsume no estaba pensando solo actuando como si viera su posicion de mujer alfa amenazada. Y solo era porque se sentía así que el no habia intervenido de una manera mas radical

´´Gracias señor de verdad por eso. Hana no habría consentido un matrimonio organizado y en el clan inuzuka el asunto es que la mujer si es sometida por el hombre entonces están casados. Y conozco a Tsume lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella bien podría hacer trampas para conseguir que Hana sea vencida y derrotada y así quitarla de en medio``. Era algo mas que comprensible de ver en su mente. Tsume podía pensar en si misma como inteligente pero cuando la comparas con gente que de verdad sabe pensar ella es bastante ineficaz en todos los sentidos como minimo

´´Hiashi tampoco se quedara quieto. Entre la humillación que ha recibido recientemente por los ancianos y la perdida del potencial de Hinata bien podría ver a naruto como una seria amenaza. Si ademas se confirmase que Naruto tiene un entrenador personal en fuinjutsu lo mas seguro es que crecerá molesto y si yo tengo que decirlo con sinceridad podría crecer hasta paranoico``. Conocía lo bastante bien a los Hyuga como para saber su forma de pensar. No era difícil para el saber que ellos bien podían tomarse mal las cosas en sus mentes y que podrían tratar de hacer cualquier cosa estúpida y tonta

Anko guardo silencio. Sabia que Hiashi no atacaría delante de la gente y menos aun ahora. Con la información de Ko ser enviado a asesinar a Hinata por ser una amenaza para los Hyuga el clan hyuga habia recibido un duro golpe. No se arriesgarían de ninguna de las maneras a mas daños posibles en todos los sentidos. Era lo mas sensato despues de todo. Bueno lo mas sensato y también lo único que podía llevar a las cosas donde estaban ya que cualquier movimiento Hyuga seria muy vigilado de ahora en adelante. No es como si a ella eso la preocupase. Sabia que ese clan iba a estar en muchos problemas de ahora en adelante

´´Inoichi sin embargo puede ser el mas temperamental. Cuando alguien piensa en la noche del Kyubi no tiene ni idea de lo que significo. Los Hyuga se quedaron fuera porque no podían hacer nada pero clanes como el Yamanaka sintieron de cerca con su capacidad de sensores el poder de Kyubi. No tengo ni que mencionar como eso los afecto ¿verdad?``. Hiruzen aun recordaba las miradas aterradas de los miembros Yamanaka. Era la sensación. La sensación de sentirse como una hormiga frente aun gigantesco Dragon. Eso es lo que todos los miembros del clan yamanaka sintieron despues de todo

´´Inoichi piensa en aquella noche y los recuerda. Recuerda los recuerdos de sentirse insignificante. Y cuando ve a Naruto ve dos opciones. La primera es la bestia. La segunda es al niño dominando la bestia. Pase lo que pase se siente como nada mas y nada menos que un pequeño muñeco insignificante lo que es algo que a ninguna persona le gusta. Por eso temo que Inoichi podría hacer alguna estupidez seria en todo esto``. Y esas estupideces podrían terminar no solo mal sino en el siguiente nivel de problemas con lo que el sabia que podía iniciarse una seria pelea

Anko asintió a las palabras de su jefe. Una verdad como un pino. Inoichi era un hombre sacudido todavía por aquella noche en verdad. No es que ella pudiera decir que no tenia razones para serlo aunque debería ser feliz despues de todo sobrevivió al ataque del mas poderoso de los Biju. Un ser de destrucción inmesa en verdad y que nadie podía de ninguna manera bloquear así como así. Tal era el poder de los Biju. Fuerzas de la naturaleza. Y cuando comparas a los hombres y seres humanos con esa bestia es mas claro que el agua que es una cosa insignificante en comparación de poder lo cual decía mucho de sus capacidades

Sarutobi habia sobrevivido al encuentro con varios Biju asique no estaba tan impactado como los demás. Eso y que prácticamente era un puto maestro de fuinjutsu. Cuando la gente es realmente estúpida como lo es la gente de Konoha el solo podía suspirar. La gente no quería aprender fuinjutsu porque no le veian utilidad. Simplemente demostraba como de ineptos eran. Lo único que impedía que colocase una clase obligatoria de fuinjutsu es el hecho de que Konoha no tenia los medios para ello de ninguna de las maneras por desgracia. Era un serio problema a decir verdad y uno que hacia daño a Konoha en muchos niveles en verdad

La desgracia de todo esto esta en que los clanes ninja no permitirían que Naruto creciera fuerte. Si bien ellos pensaban que un Biju es necesario solo pensaban en el contenido no en el contenedor despues de todo. Kyubi era la mas poderosa de las bestias. Todos ellos temian por supuesto el factor de que Naruto creciera fuerte y poderoso. Porque todos ellos sabían que si eso pasaba habia muchas posibilidades de que sus clanes fuerasn eclipsados y como toda persona normal en este mundo ellos no querían ser eclipsados de ninguna manera porque en sus mentes eran los mejores

´´Es un poco de un dolor. De todos modos ¿Cómo vas con el sello? Puedo decir desde aquí que no tienes ninguno de los problemas de antes. Siempre que te he visto has estado tensa y esperando el dolor ¿Cómo funciona?``. Hiruzen era contento de que la chica que tenia delante estuviera tan contenta. Era una buena noticia en su mente porque podía decir sin ninguna duda de que era el significado de algo bueno. Despues de todo si el sello se pudiera aplicar en mas gente el tenia alguien muy interesado en ello despues de todo

´´Es una buena noticia. Ya no siento la tensión que le ponía a mi cuerpo y puedo entrenar perfectamente como siempre lo hacia antes con el dándolo todo sin tener que preocuparme de que las cosa trate de convertirme en su esclava o algo por el estilo. Y ademas de eso mis reservas de chakra se han incrementado y ya lo puedo sentir almacenando chakra para uso posterior. Junto con eso ha liberado mis afinidades secundarias de Raiton y Futon. Creo que tengo una solida ventaja señor``. Y ella estaba esperando ponerla completamente a prueba. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Hiruzen el también estaba contento con esa información en realidad. Contento y satisfecho

´´Es una buena noticia. No tienes de que preocuparte del departamento de desarrollo no intentaran llevarte para estudiar el sello. Conociendo a los Uzumaki lo mas seguro es que habran colocado una nueva capa de seguridad de forma que no pueda ser estudiado. Los únicos que podrán aplicar el sello serán los uzumaki si tengo que pensar en ello``. Casi podía ver al departamento de desarrollo consiguiendo un mosque gigante por eso. Pero no era su problema. Y si intentaban lo que sea bueno siempre hay una posibilidad de nuevas personas en esos puestos

´´No soy yo la que debería de preocuparse. Los Uzumaki colocaron una especie de clave de seguridad. Si alguien es tan estúpido como para pensar que puede tratar de copiar el sello de alguna manera lo mas seguro es que muera con su alma sellada en un contenedor de sufrimiento. Los Uzumaki están realmente molestos de que Orochimaru haya plagiado el sello que tenian. Por suerte el idiota no sabia como funcionaba de todos modos``. Solo podía imaginarse la cara de su antiguo maestro ante la mención de que no sabia como funcionaba un sello y que este lo superaba. Seria de verdad divertido para ella de ver

Hiruzen se quejo. Sabia que esto podía pasar. Cada sello uzumaki estaba por así decirlo patentado. Tratar de robarlo era una mala noticia. Si bien podía entender que Orochimaru se hicieran con los bocetos de prototipo que es lo que llevo a que sus sellos fueran ineficaces en el mejor de los casos el sabia que los uzumaki de alguna manera encontrarían una manera de golpear al bastardo por haberles robado eso. De hecho el pensaba que lo mas seguro es que debían estar preparando algún tipo de ataque contra Danzo por sus acciones. El pobre viejo no tenia ni idea de la tormenta de mierda que le estaba por caer encima

´´Y viejo dejame decirte que Danzo esta en problemas. Al parecer entraron en su base de investigación y descubrieron algunas cosas de lo mas desagradables. El viejo bastardo ha estado tratando de replicar el sello matando a cientos de niños en el proceso. También parecía muy interesado en romper un sello de seguridad uzumaki que aparentemente esta colocado en los complejos de uzumaki, Senju y de Minato Namikaze. No eran felices y creeme cuando digo que manifestaron su ira de manera que pudiera entenderlo``. Ella se habia estremecido bastante cuando habia visto la acción causada por los Uzumaki. Decía que tenian alguien capaz de matar y destruir. Danzo habia perdido casi todo lo que habia saqueado en años

´´Ya veo Anko. Me asegurare por todos los medios de que Danzo entienda que sus acciones tienen repercusiones en todos los sentidos. Parece pensarse que esta por encima de la ley y creo que robar secretos de clan esta prohibido``. Y el sabia muy bien como castigar al bastardo. Le habia quitado su asiento del consejo pero el sabia que habia algo mas doloroso que quitarle. Algo que sinceramente le hara un gran daño seguramente. Eso y lo declarara un ladron de secretos. Ya nadie confiara en el de ninguna de las maneras si el hacia esto lo cual estaba muy bien en la mente de Hiruzen

´´Si se me permite decirlo señor yo lo haría el dia de la reunión en cuestión. Es la mejor forma de exposición. Si usted llama a una reunión del consejo ahora mismo solo haría daño a Danzo parcialmente. Le llevaría un tiempo pero eliminaría eso. Llame a la reunión del consejo el dia que aparezca Naruto en la academia y despues de eso arránquele el brazo oculto. Eso demostrara su investigación inmoral así como sus acciones un tanto inadecuadas de buscar el control de Konoha``. Ella podía solo reírse de saber lo que le esperaba al cruel bastardo hijo de puta. Seria de lo mas divertido saber que ese hombre sufriría por todos los medios

Hiruzen habia considerado llamar una reunión del consejo y en ella misma exponerlo por ser un ladron y tal vez ejecutarlo. Bueno ahora que lo pensaba ejecutarlo no era posible. Los civiles, cabezas de clan así como muchos otros miembros de la nobleza levantarían mucha mierda. Si bien robar esta mal visto solo lo esta cuando uno es pillado. Por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer es tenerlo atendido por todos los medios de otra forma como era por medio de hacerlo cargar con el estigma despues de el haber atacado de alguna manera al heredero uzumaki. Eso haría daño aun mas al hombre y mas aun cuando el mismo confirmase que Naruto sabia de su herencia. Eso paralizaría las acciones de la gente de Konoha contra el por temor a las represalias

´´Bien Anko seguire tu consejo. Pero espero por nuestro bien que Danzo no tenga ningun tipo de contingencia en ese caso. Reunir a las cabezas de cada clan podría usarlo como un medio para un fin de tratar de escapar de la sentencia que tenia pensada para el``. Estaba esperando para poder hacerle aun mas daño. Solo esperaba que el Daimyo no fuera estúpido de ninguna manera y tratase de defender al hombre. Terminaría mal para el Daimyo porque si de verdad Naruto sabia de su herencia siempre podría reclamar la deuda de Hi no Kuni y conduciría al país a la quiebra

Anko sonrio misteriosamente. Si esto era un plan uzumaki quería decir en pocas palabras que ellos estaban mas que preparados y listos para lo que sea que vaya a tirarles Danzo. Era un buen plan siempre. Ella sabia cuando alguien estaba jugando el juego y ella sabia perfectamente que en este caso era Danzo quien jugaba para perder. Despues de todo el no estaba esperando de ninguna de las maneras que los Uzumaki fueran sus adversarios. Por lo que estaría en un mar de preocupaciones que no se habría esperado de ninguna manera. Un asunto de lo mas divertido en su mente al menos ya que sabia lo que le esperaba al buen hombre en cuestión

Hiruzen vio la sonrisa de Anko y supo de inmediato que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Aunque cuando se lo planteo bien decidió que no era su problema. Todo era un asunto de Danzo despues de todo. Danzo se habia metido en todo este lio por si mismo despues de todo y el estaba mas que seguro de que aunque el hombre saldría de ello no lo haría de manera indemne lo que le permitiría extender aun mas su cerca en su opinión. Es decir que podría prepararse para golpear de verdad a lo que mas le molestaba: el tumor de Hi no Kuni. Eso era lo que el perseguía

Debido a Danzo la presencia de ciertas personas en Hi no kuni era cierta. Estas presencias eran las de comerciantes y políticos que tenian ciertas ambiciones. Habia tenido que dejar en claro mas de una vez a esas personas que si se salian de la raya morirían. Ellos estaban confiados porque tenian a Danzo limpiando sus errores pero si conseguía lisiar a Danzo entonces el tendría una perfecta oportunidad para hacer daño a esa gente. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla echar a perder de ninguna manera y el tenia previsto sacarle el máximo brillo posible. Seria una cosa buena que hacer ademas porque le daría también el poder de sus recursos

El único inconveniente de todo este plan era tener que confiar en lo que sea que los uzumaki habian planeado en hacer en unos meses. Era difícil para el simplemente confiar así sin mas. Estaba en contra de su naturaleza. Era despues de todo un shinobi y como todo Shinobi el tenia en claro de que debía siempre saber el máximo posible de la información de cada operación. Ir a ciegas era un serio problema en su mente. Pero al mismo tiempo la ganacia posible era demasiado alta. La oportunidad de destruir el poder de Danzo y empezar a exteripar el tumor era demasiado de una buena noticia en su mente de todos modos

Sin embargo su expresión de cansancio desapareció cuando una figura apareció en el centro de la sala. Este era uno de los jóvenes mas valiosos que Konoha tenia y era un joven que el podría decir se habia ganado sin ninguna duda el respeto que sentía por el. Miro al joven en cuestión y cuando sintió su preocupación supo de inmediato que habia un serio problema en ese mismo momento. Ya que este joven no estaba siempre tan serio en realidad. Nunca dejaba de ninguna de las maneras que las emociones lo afectasen pero cuando miro a los ojos de Hiruzen el anciano supo de inmediato que algo malo pasaba

Este joven no era otro que Itachi Uchiha. Un joven destacado y hábil sin par. Considerado por muchos como el próximo genio único Uchiha. Un hombre respetado por sus logros a pesar de su juventud. Un joven de talento sin par que no era visto de ninguna manera a menos que sea uno en cada generacion. En pocas palabras era alguien que debía ser respetado por los medios y valorado adecuadamente por lo que era y por sus increíbles capacidades al final del tiempo. En pocas palabras el era uno que habia sacrificado mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Algo que la gente no se daba cuenta

Itachi no era un prodigio sino un genio. Un prodigio era una persona que se destacaba en un campo por absorber la información de dicho campo como una esponja. Alguien brillante y único en verdad pero que al mismo tiempo era alguien que se destacaba solo en eso. Itachi no era eso de ninguna de las maneras. Si habia una expresión para dedicar a Itachi era un genio. No solo alguien dotado sino que trabaja seriamente en poder llegar a todas las habilidades necesarias. En pocas palabras alguien que se podía considerar por encima de muchos otros si le daba la oportunidad. Y eso era lo que era Itachi

Itachi no habia tenido la mejor de las vidas. Debido a que su padre quería hacerle entender desde joven la crueldad del mundo ninja llevo a su hijo joven a un campo de batalla shinobi con solo cuatro años de edad. Fue allí donde el mismo Itachi creció y aborreció la idea de la guerra. La simple idea de matar por matar lo disgustaba. Y matar sin ninguna razón valida solo hacia que sintiera una rabia sin precedentes. No habia ninguna duda de que Itachi podría destruir a cientos de enemigos si lo molestan con la idea de la violencia solo por conseguir violencia o solo por hacer alarde de poder. Porque era una persona que aborrecía esa forma de ser

Tampoco ayudo a que a la edad de ocho años activo el sharingan así como lo maduro convirtiéndose en una de las personas mas jóvenes en activo pero definitivamente la mas joven en perfeccionarlo. Esto llevo a que muchos miembros del clan en realidad lo alabaran. Pero el joven Itachi no quería tener nada que ver con ello porque desde su propio punto de vista era una completa estupidez. Para Itachi era algo simple y sencillo en realidad lo que habia hecho de todos modos y no sentía que debía recibir alabanzas. De hecho nunca se sintió de esa manera estúpida y tonta porque en su mente era un desperdicio

Para Itachi toda acción siempre se puede mejorar. Todo plan se puede perfeccionar. Nada se queda sin poder hacerse mejor. Ese era Itachi uchiha. Un joven que no era un conformista. Una persona que pensaba que todo se podía hacer siempre mejor aun de lo que estaba hecho. Por eso muchos en el clan tampoco lo soportaban. Porque donde el mejoraba ellos se quedaban atrás. Porque donde el se hacia mejor todos los demás empeoraban en realidad. Esto solo por si hizo mas daño que bien a Itachi ya que a espaldas de el pero enterándose su propio clan lo consideraba una molestia que no debería de existir por todos los medios. Una simple existencia innecesaria

Y eso le dolia a Itachi por todos los medios. Habia crecido cada dia mas fuerte y mas poderoso con el único objetivo de superarse a si mismo. Con el objetivo de poder hacer que el mundo deje a aquellos que le importaban en paz. Para conseguir que la gente que le impoirtaba no muriera como sabia que siempre podía pasar. Pero en vez de ser recompensado por ello el clan lo miraba mal y considerándolo una molestia. O en el mejor de los casos una herramienta a ser usada y desechada posteriormente. Un serio problema en realidad aunque el lo afrontaba como bien podía hacerlo despues de todo

Y no estaba dispuesto a fallar ahora. Por eso se habia unido especialmente bajo el mando del Hokage a pesar de la ira del clan. Todos ellos lo insultaron por ello. Todos ellos lo infravaloraron por ello. Pensaron menos de el por inclinarse al Hokage. El no lo pensó de la misma manera. Porque incluso tan viejo como estaba el Sandaime el Hokage era el hombre mas fuerte del pueblo. Y a sus dieciséis años el era igual de fuerte que Kakashi Hatake que era considerado una de las figuras mas importantes de Konoha por todos los medios lo que decía mucho de su propio poder

No. Itachi no sentía nada mas que orgullo por trabajar para el Hokage. Y por eso tenia que advertirle de que su primer plan habia fallado por completo. De que la tarea que se le habia encomendado al hombre que el llamaba un hermano en todo menos en la sangre habia fracasado. Y el estaba mas que seguro de que el Sandaime no seria feliz con esto de ninguna de las maneras. Porque si habia algo claro es que el sandaime aborrecía el sacrificio estúpido de vidas de personas por todos los medios. Era un hombre que se consideraba a si mismo un hombre de paz y un hombre que lo daría todo por su pueblo

´´Señor traigo malas noticias. Shisui fallo. Fue interceptado por danzo quien le arrebato el ojo derecho``. Itachi podía tener un increíble control de si mismo pero la ira era completa en su sistema. No quería nada mas que cazar a Danzo y darle un pedazo de su mente por haber hecho esto. Y el joven uchiha se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el hombre que tenia delante estaba claramente furioso en ese mismo momento. No. Estaba equivocado. No estaba furioso. Estaba iracundo. Estaba completamente con ganas de sed de sangre. Es obvio que las acciones de Danzo lo habian cabreado

Danzo habia hecho esto eh. Pues bien ya que Danzo habia pensado en semejante acción se aseguraría por todos los medios de que entendiera su verdadero lugar. Danzo parecía pensar que estaba con la capacidad de escapar de sus acciones. Pues bien. El le recordaría que la traición se puede pagar. Tal vez no pueda matarlo. Pero desde luego no iba a dejarlo con las manos de semejante arma de destrucción masiva en la que era un ojo tan poderoso como era el ojo Sharingan de Shisui ya que solo dios sabe lo que ese hombre podría hacer con semejante herramienta

´´Ya veo. Dime Itachi tras la muerte de Shisui ¿desperto Rena de alguna manera el Sharingan o su versión avanzada?``. Hiruzen sabia de quien hablaba. Rena Uchiha era la hermana mas joven de Shisui. Una niña de diez años realmente competente en las artes ninja y una niña que según sus rumores era considerada una paria porque aunque no era una pura Uchiha habia demostrado mas habilidad que la mayoría de los niños uchiha lo que era decir mucho en verdad de la niña ya que era bien sabido como los uchiha trataban de evitar que los no pura sangre se destaquen dentro del clan en realidad

´´Si. Ella ha despertado el Sharingan tras enterarse de la muerte de su hermano. Ella es una buena chica señor. No creo que tenga otro remedio para detener al clan que eliminar a la cúpula del ataque señor. Es la única opción en todo esto``. Itachi lamentaba tener que hacer esto pero si el clan no era detenido algo malo pasaría. Y ese algo malo seria que el clan entero se las veria contra la amenaza de una guerra algo que Itachi sabia que debía detener por todos los medios no vaya a ser que mas niños en Konoha sufran

Hiruzen suspiro. Esto no le gustaba en lo mas minimo. No se suponía que tenia que ser así. Maldito sea Danzo. El plan iba a funcionar. Con la cúpula perder el interes el clan entero seria salvado de la aniquilación. Parecía que Danzo pensaba que podía hacer esto solo para obtener al clan pues el lo evitaría asique decidió tomar una decisión que era difícil y complicada y que debía de hacerse por todos los medios para asegurar que el hogar que tenian no se viera inmerso en la guerra por el egoísmo de unos pocos. Era una decisión difícil pero que tenia que hacerse por todos los medios le gustase o no le gustase

* * *

 **-Complejo Senju-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente meditando. Lo encontraba relajante y una cosa de lo mas buena en verdad. Tambien lo ayudaba. Ya ves Tobirama habia explicado que con su increíble aumento de reservas de chakra precisaba por supuesto de un entrenamiento de control mas severo. Por eso le habia enseñado Kage Bunshin. Kage Bunshin era un jutsu que básicamente hacia que una persona dividiera su chakra creando copias físicas de uno mismo. Por supuesto la división de chakra siempre era una cantidad considerable haciendo que solo aquellos con bastas reservas puedan emplear la técnica en cuestión. Cada vez que un clon era destruido el chakra regresaba al cuerpo del usuario trasmitiendo todo el estrés que habia sentido así como las experiencias obtenidas en cuestión

Era uno de los jutsus mas preciados de Tobirama. Con este jutsu podias entrenar en diferentes habilidades. Con este jutsu los Uzumaki se habian convertido en una de las mayores fuerzas ya que gracias a el podía entrenar mucho y en diferentes campos. Por supuesto Tobirama siendo Tobirama habia encontrado una mejor forma de usar dicho jutsu para el entrenamiento. Aunque claro viniendo que el hombre habia creado el jutsu en cuestión no era tanto de una sorpresa en realidad que el haya conseguido de alguna manera hacerlo. Despues de todo Naruto tenia en claro que Tobirama era muchas cosas pero una persona inconsciente no lo era de ninguna manera

Naruto podía crear cien clones. Pero en vez de crear cien clones creaba veinte clones lo que hacia que cada clon tuviera cerca de cuatro veces de energia necesaria. Durante toda una hora los cincuenta clones entrenarían en un mismo ejercicio. Despues de esa hora un clon se disiparía para todos los demás clones y el propio original. Otra hora y una vez mas lo mismo. Así durante todo el dia hasta que finalmente los clones se desvancerian dándole de esta manera mas conocimiento que las veinte horas que el habría sentido si los veinte clones se desvanecen al mismo tiempo. Era una solida ventaja en la mente de Naruto que le permitia avanzar mucho mas deprisa. Era natural ya que Tobirama le habia explicado que el control de chakra de un shinobi era una de sus piedras angulares

Y Naruto escucharía a Tobirama. No solo porque habia sido uno de los Kages mas poderosos sino porque también era un superviviente de las guerras de los clanes y un hombre que por si mismo venció a nueve ninjas clase S así como también venció a dos pseudojinchurikis. En pocas palabras Naruto tenia mas que claro que seguir a su maestro no solo estaba en su mejor interes sino también era posiblemente la idea mas sensata a tener ya que Naruto tenia mas que claro que no quería quedarse estancado. Ese era su mayor temor de todos modos ya que era lo que vio que pasaba en Konoha en estos últimos años

Tobirama no solo era su mentor y familia: era su consejero. Si habia algo que el habia aprendido con el tiempo es que todo el mundo necesita desahogarse. Tobirama le explico amablemente de la importancia de no dejar de ninguna de las maneras que las emociones nos gobiernen. Necesitaba control emocional y ser entrenado adecuadamente para ser capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que se le lance por todos los medios. Por supuesto no era fácil y diablos cualquier persona podría pensar que era simple pero el control emocional requería disciplina. No el entrenamiento estúpido de Danzo

Tobirama era una persona que la mayor parte del tiempo tiene un gran control de si mismo. Por eso cuando escucho del llamado control y eliminación de emoción de Danzo habia estado mas que tentado a salir y matar al hombre por todos los medios. Tobirama sabia de una verdad universal. Las emociones te hacen fuerte. Un control sano de las emociones te hace peligroso en gran medida. Imaginate controlar tu ira hasta el mas minimo detalle. Eso te daría una solida ventaja. No solo por dejar que tu ira te haga lo bastante fuerte al canalizarla sabiamente sino porque impide que la gente te utilice en sus interes. La ira, la rabia y otras emociones son una apertura para ser usado

Y ademas de eso Tobirama también tenia mas razones para enseñarle otras lecciones valiosas. Como por ejemplo estaba el factor de que Tobirama le habia enseñado la capacidad de observación. Mientras que Naruto estaba fuera del complejo en Konoha aprendió por las malas que algunas cosas estaban sucediendo. No sabia que pasaba exactamente pero parecía que habia problemas en Konoha. Serios problemas que tenian que ver mas que nada con los uchiha. Naruto no sabia lo que podía significar pero no era necesario ser un genio para leer la tensión asique habia hecho lo mas sensato de todos modos y eso era crear un pequeño servicio de espionaje dentro del clan para ver que pasaba

Lo primero era la molestia del clan. Parecían pensarse por encima de los demás y creían que tenian derecho a pensar sobre si mismos como gobernantes de Konoha. Ese fue el primer punto y Naruto creció molesto por ello. No habia nada que odiase mas que eso. No habia nada que no pudiera menospreciar que eso. Nadie tenia derecho a nada. Construimos lo que tenemos con nuestro propio sudor y sangre por todos los medios. Hacemos lo necesario por crecer fuerte y ganarnos lo que tenemos. Era de lo mas lógico en la mente de Naruto y tal y como deben de ser las cosas al menos en su mente

Otra cosa es que el clan estaba teniendo serios problemas. Parecía que la endogamia habia hecho daño al clan. Tenian apenas niños nacidos. Habian planeado conseguir a las kunoichis mas capaces y usarlas como maquinas de cria. Naruto despreciaba eso. Pero fue peor porque dentro de dicha lista estaba una de sus propias niñas que era del clan solo porque no era una Uchiha de pura sangre. Ni que decir tiene que Naruto se habia cabreado de lo lindo en ese caso. Despreciaba inmensamente eso de que la gente se pensase por encima de los demás así como se creyera capaz de usar a otros como maquinas. Eran seres humanos

Los Uchiha también estaban disgustados en este momento. Al parecer no les gustaba la idea de ser considerados parias en Konoha debido al ataque del Kyubi. Bueno el entendía lo que se podía considerar un poco de la mente de Hiruzen. Despues de todo el hombre sabia mas o menos que algo habia pasado esa noche. Sin la información de su padre ellos estarían a ciegas al respecto de lo que habia pasado de todos modos asique era comprensible que Hiruzen no supiera lo que paso. Y como los Uchiha realmente eran idiotas y disfrutaban de la historia pasada no dejaban de hacer saber a la gente que el clan era capaz de grandes cosas

Francamente en la mente de Naruto esto era suficiente indicativo de que ese clan estaba completamente jodido al menos en su mente. Es decir el clan en su completa forma parecía obsesionado con el pasado y no trataban de mejorarse a si mismos por lo que no le fue difícil razonar que ellos eran nada mas que una completa panda de idiotas. Es decir todo el mundo sabe que la única manera de crecer mas fuerte y poderoso es con un intenso entrenamiento y adiestramiento en combate. Si la gente es realmente tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de ello. Decía mucho de ellos y sus ineptitudes

´´Naruto ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente en este mismo momento?``. Tobirama sabia que su alumno estaba con algo en mente. Una cosa que lo hacia en realidad cuestionarse lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Su alumno a decir verdad era un joven talentoso y que seguramente ya habia razonado que algo estaba pasando con los Uchiha. Y podía decirlo por lo que sentía venir de su meditación. Estaba inquieto por algo sea lo que sea lo cual extraño seriamente a Tobirama ya que sabia que su alumno si tenia algo era un excepcional control de si mismo por todos los medios

´´Sensei es solo que estaba pensando en todo al respecto del clan uchiha. Sus estúpidos sentimientos acerca del clan ser superior. También su sentimiento por el ostracismo. También el sentimiento de que cada vez nacen menos niños. Solo pienso que es como si se estuvieran empujando a si mismos por un camino negativo y destructivo``. Naruto vio a su maestro pensar por un momento antes de que Tobirama solo dejara salir una respiración como si estuviera pensando en lo que decía exactamente su alumno. Lo cual era natural por supuesto teniendo en cuenta que el propio Tobirama estaba considerando lo que habia dicho su alumno

´´Los Uchiha siempre han sido un clan con un poco de una grande cabeza considerándose a si mismos por encima de los demás. Es una dura realidad pero cierta que es lo que ha hecho que sus alianzas sean débiles en el mejor de los casos. Pero si lo que dices es cierto bueno digamos que lo mejor es que entonces vayas en una misión de exploración. Tal vez puedas descubrir que esta pasando exactamente en el clan uchiha``. Era una duda razonable en su mente. El clan siempre habia sido sospechoso en su mente por lo que enviar a su alumno que tenia algunas de las mejores habilidades conocidas podía ser una buena cosa

Aunque mientras mas lo pensaba el mas se daba cuenta de que habia muchas posibilidades de que algo malo este pasando con los Uchiha. Tobirama era sospechoso por Naturaleza. Venioa con su forma de ser por completo. Era también debido mayormente debido a que Tobirama habia crecido en una época en las que las alianzas eran una cosa pasajera. Por eso no le extrañaba en lo mas minimo que el clan Uchiha este tramando algo de lo mas desgradable. Siempre es una oportunidad de hacerlo por parte de ellos ya que saben perfectamente que están acorralados y que precisan de algo mas fuerte e intenso en verdad

Y a decir verdad el prefería cuestionar lo que sea que estén tramando. No le gustaba. No le gustaba en lo mas minimo porque sabia que los uchiha con sus creencias eran un clan que sin ninguna duda trataría por todos los medios de sacar beneficios a toda Konoha. Por lo que sabia que posiblemente lo que su joven alumno encontrase no seria una buena noticia. Llamalo un presentimiento pero Tobirama habia aprendido con el tiempo que el clan uchiha no era un clan fácil de tratar de ninguna de las maneras y menos aun con sus tendencias estúpidas que el habia llegado a considerar como algunas de las cosas inevitables

Naruto estaba pasando cosas en la cabeza con kurama. El Biju en verdad prefería estar lo mas lejos de los uchiha. Habia crecido una relación con Naruto basada en el respeto. Aunque Kurama aun no le habia dicho su nombre al niño podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el niño tenia el potencial y podría ganarse su respeto aun mas. No dudaba en entrenar y lo que es mas importante tenia una especie de regla basada en el factor de querer por todos los medios de conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas. Eso ya era un punto positivo en los libros del Biju al menos ya que prometia mucha habilidad

Kurama sabia que Naruto podía ser posiblemente una de las pocas personas que podía con franqueza decir que se ganaría su respeto. No solo porque el niño no le temia. Sino porque el niño lo respetaba. Citando al propio niño el pensaba que si los Biju existían era por una razón. El mero hecho de que los humanos no sepan la razón solo quiere decir que o bien son ineptos en el mejor de los casos o que sinceramente no querían saber la razón y preferían aferrarse a las creencias estúpidas que tenian. Una cosa de lo mas comprensible también porque aceptar que los Biju tenian una razón de existir les quitaría sus excusas para catalogarlos como meras bestias. Muy divertido en su mente al menos

Kurama podía decir que este niño que le habia tocado como Jinchuriki podía levar a su clan o mas bien clanes por un mejor camino que cualquier otro miembro de su clan. Era inteligente y sabia usar la cabeza algo que hashirama Senju no sabia hacer. Hashirama debería de haber matado a madara cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero cedió al compañerismo que habian tenido. Eso puso en peligro a Konoha. El sabia Naruto. Sabia que cualquier cosa que fuera una amenaza para su familia seria tratada de la manera mas absoluta posible algo con lo que el tenia que estar de acuerdo ya que seria la solución definitiva y sin ninguna duda la mejor de las posibles soluciones

No era tan tonto como los Uzumaki. Los Uzumaki se confiaron. Dejaron que su orgullo en sus habilidades se les subiera a la cabeza. Esto llevo a su destrucción. Naruto no seria tan estúpido de ninguna de las maneras. Tobirama y Mito le habian enseñado bastante bien en realidad. Le habian enseñado faciulmente acerca de las eventualidades y de todas las posibilidades que podían salir mal. Era mucho mejor que los estúpidos que pensaban acerca de si mismos ser los mejores. Era una forma bastante eficiente de preparar a Naruto para toda amenaza despues de todo ya que las amenazas pueden venir de todas las maneras despues de todo

 _ **´´Te lo digo Naruto. Cuando llegues allí activa tu Genjutsu del entorno lo máximo posible. Si nos ven por allí esos bastardos uchiha podrían tener divertidas y completamente estúpidas si me dejas dar mi opinión. Estoy mas que seguro de que trataran por todos los medios de hacerse con nuestro control. Nunca les sento bien que el poder del Kyubi cayera en alguien que no era ellos por ninguno de los motivos``.**_ Si bien sabia que su buque era fuerte para su edad el estaba seguro de que el niño seria aplastado por el poder de todo el clan. Solo tenia tres años de entrenamiento ninja mientras que algunos de ellos eran veteranos

 _´´No era necesario darme ese consejo Kyubi. Será un dia muy frio en el infierno que me fie de estos hombres y mujeres. Este clan se ha atascado en el pasado y miralos donde están. Ellos siempre hablan de lo grande y fuerte que es su clan pero ¿Qué han hecho para hacerlo mas grande y fuerte? Nada. Se contentan con vivir del pasado. Son patéticos``._ Naruto no tenia los mejores pensamientos acerca de los Uchiha debido al simple hecho de que en vez de querer crecer mas fuertes decidieron quedarse atrás en el pasado y no mejorar y eso en la mente de Naruto era una clara demostracion de debilidad algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo para nada. Porque si habia algo que Naruto es que uno siempre debe tratar de crecer mas fuerte

 _ **´´Haces bien Naruto en no fiarte de ellos. Pero recuerda que este clan como la mayoría de los clanes se divde en castas. Si bien es cierto que la casta principal esta anclada en el pasado a la casta inferior apenas se les da oportunidades para que crezcan mas fuertes por desgracia asique no creo que estén todos anclados en el pasado sino mas bien que es el clan quien los limita a todos ellos y la rama principal``.**_ Era un serio problema en su mente. Una cosa desagradable a decir verdad y toda una complicación si el podía ser sincero

 _´´No soy un niño ingenuo. Este es un clan poderoso que esta con muchos ninjas clase B por lo que seria una completa estupidez confiarme. Aun no estoy listo de ninguna manera para enfrentarme a ellos. Lo único que soy bueno por el momento son mis habilidades únicas de genjutsu que es gracias a ti por supuesto``._ Despues de todo fue Kyubi quien le enseño las artes de las ilusiones para hacer posible engañar y confundir por completo. Eran sus capacidades ilusorias lo que lo colocaban por encima de los demás ninjas de Konoha en este momento ya que Konoha tenia pocos ninjas con genjutsu si no contabas a los miembros uchiha

 _ **´´Nunca he dicho que seas ingenuo. Puedes ser muchas cosas Naruto pero ingenuo no es una de ellas de ninguna de las maneras. Has demostrado talento y grandes habilidades. Tenias potencial desde siempre y solo has tenido tres años para explotarlo. En unas semanas has llegado muy lejos y todo gracias a un par de consejos Naruto. Si tengo que ser sincero tu potencial es uno que podría dar mucho miedo``.**_ Su potencial simplemente parecía no tener limites de ninguna de las maneras. Casi podía imaginarse lo lejos que llegaría con todo el potencial que tenia. Ciertamente no parecía tener limites

Si Naruto podía decir algo es que las palabras del Kyubi lo tocaron. Jamás habia pensado que escucharía semejantes palabras del Biju. Era orgulloso de aber que tenia potencial. Todo el mundo tienje potencial y todo el mundo puede llegar lejos si se ofrece la adecuada oportunidad. El la habia tenido gracias a Kyubi y sus maestros y no tenia la intención de decepcionarlos de ninguna de las maneras. Miro al Biju por un momento mas antes de sonreir y prepararse para lo que seguramente seria una misión de incursión y nada mas. El esperaba que los uchiha no tuvieran uno de esos días estúpidos de reuniones

Kurama por otro lado estaba pensando. Habia algo en el aire. Tenia una sensación desagradable. Miro a su cargo. Era curioso pero el niño crecia en el. Este niño le recordaba una combinación de Asura y de Indra. La fortaleza y fuerza de ambos estaba en el pero habian eliminado la ingenuidad de Asura así como la sed de poder de Indra. No podía decir como esto mas podía decir que era mejor pero desde luego el estaba contento. Solo esperaba que pasase lo que pasase no hubiera ningun problema serio en todo esto

* * *

 **-Complejo Uchiha-**

Cuando Naruto habia pensado en el hogar del clan Uchiha habia pensado en algo bastante serio pero con una seguridad de escándalo. Sinceramente uno espera esas cosas normales en uno de los supuestos hogares mejor protegidos con los ninjas supuestamente de elite de Konoha. En vez de eso lo que recibió fue el rastro de cuerpos. Naruto no podía entender como. Y Kurama también estaba bastante confundido si era sincero. Esto no debería estar pasando ¿no se habrían enterado en Konoha de que habia muertos en el clan mas grande? Simplemente se habrían sentido con los sensores de Konoha el que se apagaba la vida de la gente

Naruto no entendía. Diablos el no podía comprender. Cuando se acerco a los cadáveres se aseguro de que tenian los ojos antes de retirarlos. Nomra numero uno en cuanto a la hora de la guerra: no dejar nada que pueda ser aprovechado. Despues de descubrir acerca del brazo de madera organica de Danzo Naruto sospechaba que el hombre bien podía usar estos ojos de alguna manera. No tenia la firme intención de darle una apertura de ningun tipo a ese hombre por lo que creo veinte clones y los envio por toda la zona. Su objetivo era recuperar todos los ojos ya estuviera activos o no y luego sellarlos para que el pudiera dárselos al Sandaime ya que despues de todo era el Hokage

Naruto sintió una presencia extremadamente fuerte apagarse. Pero aun tenia vida en ella. Por lo que decidió ser la persona mas sensata. Veria la presencia en cuestión. Si la presencia valia la pena de ser salvada Naruto se aseguraría de que fuera salvada. Si no al menos se aseguraría de que no pudiera usar sus ojos de ninguna de las maneras. Si habia algo que habia aprendido de Kyubi es que cuanto mas poderoso es el uchiha mas poderosos son sus ojos por lo que significaba en pocas palabras que posiblemente los ojos de esta persona debían tener un alto valor despues de todo y no dejaría esos ojos perderse a un posible enemigo

Naruto avanzo. Algunos de sus clones se desvanecían para darle informes. No iba a crear todos sus clones con el propósito de solo recuperar los ojos sino de encontrar supervivientes. Por desgracia habia pasado lo peor: las familias estaban muertas. Y el ultimo registro fue el hombre de mascara naranja el que hizo esto. Decía mucho en su mente de dicho hombre que tenia el descaro de venir aquí pero en la mente de Naruto era lógico. Tal vez venia a recuperar también muchos ojos o posiblemente eliminar una amenaza para el. Es así como el tipo parecía funcionar

Naruto llego a la casa en cuestión y entro por la ventana. La persona que el habia esperado que fuera un adulto en realidad era una niña de diez posiblemente once años. Tenia la piel de color oliva y un cabello hermoso de color negro. La niña se estaba desangrando por un kunai que se le habia clavado en el estomago que parecía tener un agente paralizante al parecer. Naruto no lo pensó ni un momento antes de acercarse a la niña y sanar su herida y darle una píldora de sangre para ayudarla a recuperar la sangre perdida. Despues de eso mando a un clon llevarla al compuesto Senju de inmediato donde tenia la orden de crear otro clon de si mismo y el usar todo el chakra que el quedase para ayudarla

Naruto no habia necesitado ser un genio para detectar el veneno muscular y el veneno cardiaco en ella. Alguien habia intentado matarla mucho antes que ahora. Era mas que obvio que alguien quería a esta niña muerta ¿pero quien? Desde luego podía ser el propio clan. La idea de una niña con tanto potencial nacida en una casta menor no haría feliz de ninguna de las maneras a los lideres del clan. Eran personas realmente desagradables en verdad. Gente que podría haber intentado cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quisieran. Y era obvio que lastimar a una niña no era un impedimento para ellos

Era algo lamentable en la mente de Naruto. Se suponía que la familia debía cuidar de la familia por todos los medios. Esta gente era completamente despreciable en su mente. Nada mas que cosas estúpidas parecían estar en sus mentes. Parecían pensar únicamente en si mismos. Una desgracia completa para el que solo significaban mas que problemas de todos modos. Y el se aseguraría por todos los medios que esta chica supiera de lo que habian tratado de hacerle. Para que sepa de su clan y no las mentiras que se diran en privado. Ella merecía mas que crecer con una mentira al menos esto estaba en su opinión

Mientras tanto aunque no habia perdido por completo la concienca Rena estaba mirando tranquilamente. Sabia que moriría. No habia nada para impedirlo. Un paralizante así como un kunai en el estomago. Una suerte si se mantenía con vida de alguna de las maneras o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Pero lo que ella no espero de ninguna de las maneras fue la persona que tenia delante. Su hermano habia descrito un niño muy cercano no solo a su corazón sino al de Itachi que habian intentado proteger por todos los medios solo para fracasar. Este niño era ese niño. Y lo sabia por el color de esos ojos azules y de ese cabello único

Trato de decir alhgo pero una vez retiro el kunai de su estomago el pareció curarla lo mejor que pudo. Antes de perder el conocimiento le dio las gracias mucho. Porque ahora estaba a salvo y estaba perfectamente segura al menos lo que era mas de lo que tenia antes al menos. Ahora seguro que tenia una oportunidad de seguir con vida aunque podía decir por su mirada que estaba realmente molesto en ese mismo momento. Que estaba cabreado por lo que sea que haya descubierto. Era una chica lista y no era necesario ser un genio para saber que el habia encontrado algo malo en su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que no le ocultase lo que fuera. Esos fueron sus ultimso pensamientos antes de desmayarse

Naruto continuo por el lugar en cuestión. Descubriendo mas cuerpos y cadáveres. Pro encontró rápidamente una diferencia. Los altos mandos habian sido ejecutados con una espada. Pero el resto del clan habia muerto por un estrangulamiento ¿Qué quería decir esto? ¿Qué podía significar? Esto eran malas noticias en su mente. Era claro que habia dos agentes diferentes haciendo esto. Pero un estallido de chakra llamo su atención y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la posicion en cuestión queriendo saber que es lo que habia pasado exactamente y que podía causar esa brusca liberación de energia así como decidir si habia alguien mas que podía salvar de esta carnicería sin sentido

Izumi solto un suspiro. A pesar de ser una joven de quince años hábil y capaz ella era todavía joven. Y aun así ella era considerada como una prodigio debido a sus increíbles capacidades para usar el chakra katon y su dominio del Sharingan. Habia soltado su ataque mas poderoso de fuego con todo su chakra. Ella pensaba que habia matado a ese bastardo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de pensar en todos los muertos que habia. No sabia que estaba pasando exactamente pero al parecer este hombre habia venido aquí en busca de venganza por la traición del clan

No es que pudiera culparlo. El clan habia jodido con mucha gente. Los habia usado y luego tirado. Por lo que en su propia mente era justificado que el hombre en cuestión buscase la máxima venganza posible por lo que le habia pasado a su familia seguramente. No es que tuviera algún problema en todo esto. Ella estaba segura de que estaba muerto. Al menos pensó así hasta que sintió cadenas enrollándose por todo su cuerpo que le impidió moverse y la golpeo contra el suelo. Daba igual porque estaba muerta de cansacio de todos modoso y sabia que sus posibilidades de salir de todo esto eran minimas en el mejor de los casos

´´No estaba mal. Para una niña tan joven puedo decir que tienes talento. Una increíble habilidad. Creo que podrías haber llegado a ser una considerable amenaza a ser posible. Gracias a los dioses sin embargo eso se termina ahora mismo``. El hombre enmascarado sonrio con satisfacción creyendo que habia ganado. Bueno Tobi se sentía así. Tenia por lo menos una docena de ojos lo que iba bien con sus planes por lo que en su opinión era una victoria asegurada. Sin embargo cuando el estaba a punto de aplastar a la chica sucedió algo extraño con lo que no habia contado para nada en el mundo

El mundo se volvió oscuro. Sabia este genjutsu. Era la técnica personal del Nidaime. Un Genjutsu diseñado para anular las capacidades del Sharingan. Un genjutsu destinado para evitar el avance enemigo. Este era el jutsu portador de la oscuridad ¿Cómo demonios esta técnica estaba siendo usada? Entonces lo sintió. Sus cadenas se rompían y cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció la niña que tenia presa estaba desaparecida por completo. El maldijo. Esto era malo. Muy malo. Esa niña tenia potencial y habilidades seguras. Posiblemente habría sido una de las mas peligrosas personas conocidas seguramente. Por eso tenia que asegurarse por todos los medios de matarla

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas Itachi uchiha apareció. El era por el que habia venido. Sabia que este niño tenia demasiado potencial como para ser dejado de lado de ninguna de las maneras. De ahí todo su plan para destruir al clan. Sabia que el niño mataria a la cúpula. Y aunque el consejo podría haberlo defendido por detener a la cúpula el sabia que no lo defenderían por la muerte de todo el clan. Lo tenia acorralado y justo donde el quería por todos los medios lo que era una buena noticia en su mente. Un niño desu calidad no podía ser dejado en Konoha ya que crecería mas fuerte

´´Yare yare joven uchiha. Creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que estas ahora en serios problemas. Que vergüenza tener que matar a todo tu clan. Tiene que ser una de las peores cosas que te podrían haber pasado pero al final bueno ya sabes lo que se dice no habras la puerta a desconocidos``. Obito se rio de la mirada de pura ira del joven que tenia delante. Era claro que Itachi no era feliz en ese momento y para el se sentía perfectamente bien. Era tan satisfactorio ver al niño en tan mal estado porque quería decir que lo tenia bajo control ahora

´´Te pedi ayuda. Te pedi solo que me enseñaras a poder utilizar los poderes del Mangekyo y a cambio yo solo te debería un favor nada mas y nada menos. Ahora explicame detalladamente ¿Por qué has matado a cada miembro de mi clan que no te hizo ningun mal en realidad?``. Itachi miro como un asesino a punto de lanbzarse sobre su presa. La ira estaba rogando por ser liberada por completo. Pero se contuvo bastante se contuvo para no dejar que su ira lo gobernase. Sabia que contra un adversario como el que tenia delante dejar que la ira lo mande era la peor de las ideas que podía soñar

´´Ohhh bueno si tanto querías una respuesta te la dare. Itachi este clan me traiciono ¿de verdad esperabas que dejara la traición de este clan salir impune? Eso es solo el sueño de un hombre tonto. Me traicionaron a mi y al sacrificio de mi hermano por lo que tome mi tiempo para hacer esto. Ellos me usaron y luego me desecharon por lo que crei que era justicia esto``. Eso y que quería asegurarse de que no hubiera amenazas para sus planes. Un clan Uchiha con ganas de crecer fuerte y no quedarse atrás era una amenaza considerable despues de todo y era una amenaza que no iba a consentir en sus planes

Itachi maldijo al hombre que tenia delante. Debería de haber sabido. Debería de haber sabido que dejar a este hombre una mera oportunidad era un error. Pero el tenia una pregunta ¿Dónde estaba izumi? No la habia visto en todo el ataque. Ella era una rama menor asique en un principio habia pensado que nada malo le pasaría pero si este hombre le habia hecho el mas minimo daño le daría un mensaje que recordaría para toda la vida. Y fue como si ese hombre lo hubiera visto en su mente ya que le dio una larga mirada

´´Si buscas a tu novia no esta aquí. Ella fue sacada por todos los medios de alguien de aquí que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar una de las mas poderosas ilusiones conocidas con tal de salvarla. Ahora bueno recuerda nuestro trato. Tu servicio. Mis conocimientos por tu unirte a mi grupo``. Y con eso Obito se fue pero tenia claro que habia un nuevo jugador aquí en Konoha. Tendría que enviar a Zetsu para solucionar esto por todos los medios. Despues de todo la información es poder y no hay mejo forma de obtener información que con alguien como Zetsu que prácticamente podía conseguirlo todo

Itachi maldijo la situacion. Estaba de verdad fuera de control en este mismo momento. La única buena noticia es que al menos su novia sobreviviría. Pero ahora tenia que informar al Sandaime de lo que habia pasado exactamente aquí así como darle una buena razón a danzo para temerlo asique se quedo escondido mientras esperaba cuando los pocos agentes de NE aparecieron con Danzo. Era mas que claro que el anciano no era feliz en ese momento ¿tal vez la perdida potencial de tanto Sharingan le molestaba? Porque si era así quería decir en pocas palabras que alguien le habia ayudado mucho asique decidió dar su mensaje

´´Si cualquier cosa le pasa a un solo superviviente Uchiha tendre algo mas que tu cabeza. Filtrare cada una de las operaciones que has hecho Danzo. Hare saber al mundo de todas las transacciones de los comerciales de Hi no kuni así como los nobles asique hazte un favor viejo y piensa antes de hacer una sola estuipdez``. Con eso dicho se desvaneció. Si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo habría visto la clara mirada de preocupación de Danzo ya que obviamente el hombre habia esperado que solo hubiera un superviviente Uchiha

* * *

 **-Compuesto Senju-**

Rena empezó a recuperar la capacidad de visión. Estaba desorientada y si era sincera ella misma estaba de lo mas molesta en ese mismo momento. Pero al menos estaba viva. Habia visto a muchos Uchiha muertos antes de que el hombre enmascarado llegase hasta ella. Era obvio que el hombre era mucho mas fuerte que la mayoría de los ninjas pero ella habia sobrevivido. Contaba como una victoria para ella porque significaba en pocas palabras que la amenaza estaba siendo tratada por todos los medios o al menos habia una esperanza de que fuera tratada. Pero aunque ella trato de moverse ella no pudo hacer gran cosa de todos modos

´´Yo que tu no me movería. Has sido envenenada por un agente muscular que tenia como objetivo atrofiar tus capacidades musculares y motoras. También tenias un veneno para el corazón que estaba degradando lentamente el tejido organico del corazón así como un paralitico. Seria en tu mejor interes de descansar``. Naruto daba gracias a los cielos porque le gustaba leer. Era curioso todo lo que podias aprender con una adecuada fuente de conocimiento. Eso le habia permitido aprender todo lo posible acerca de el cuerpo. No solo era una ventaja a la hora de matar sino también a la hora de cosas como sanar

´´Y ahora creo que seria bueno que te informe detalladamente de la situacion. Itachi Uchiha ha eliminado a la cúpula de tu clan pero según mis últimos informes ha sido inculpado por el ataque y genocidio de todo tu clan. Solo se considera un único superviviente: Sasuke Uchiha. Tu e Izumi Uchiha sois consideradas desaparecidas en combate. Tengo la intención de que volváis a Konoha lo antes posible pero antes tengo que eliminar todos los venenos así como asegurarme de que no haya mas problemas con vosotras dos``. Naruto miro a la niña mayor con una mirada que habría congelado el infierno. La niña solo asintió a sus palabras claramente asustada por la potencia de su aura

Rena lloro. La noticiua de que alguien como Itachi habia tenido que verse obligado a hacer algo así. Se preguntaba que demonios habia hecho el clan ¿Qué estaban planeando los miembros de la cúpula? Decía mucho de lo que tenian que haber estado planeando para forzar a Itachi a tomar una decisión así. Era una mala noticia. Itachi y Shisui, su única familia. Ellos habian desaparecido por completo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habian desaparecido? ¿Por qué tenia que pasarles esto a ellos? Eran ninjas leales de Konoha y por tanto gente que jamás habia pensado en traicionar la aldea ¿Qué demonios habia pasado?

´´Supongo que tienes que estar emparentada con alguno de los mencionados. Es lo único que puede explicar sin ninguna duda el factor de que estes llorando ahora mismo. Es comprensible también despues de todo lo que has perdido y te puedo asegurar que te echare un cable como pueda``. No le gustaban los uchiha pero esta niña parecía ser diferente y única asique el prefería dejar abierta la puerta de la simpatía. Despues de todo no le hacia ningun daño ser simpatico con ella y ademas de eso bien podía venirle un dia ser lo mas amable posible con ella. Podía decir sin ninguna duda que ella era muy fuerte y capaz y seria una gran aliada

´´El clan estaba tramando un golpe de estado contra el Hokage. No les gustaba como estaba siendo tratado el clan. Pensaban que se merecían mas. Pensaban que tenian derecho a mas y mira como nos ha golpeado esto``. La voz de Izumi se oyo en la puerta. Naruto no tenia ni que girarse. Habia sabido que ella estaba allí pero su campacidad de detectar peligros no le dijo nada acerca de ella por lo que razono que no habia ningun problema con lo que estaba pasando de todos modos. Ella no era una preocupación al final del dia si ella no era una amenaza

´´Me cuesta creer que el clan uchiha este lleno de tantos tontos. Es decir ¿un clan contra una aldea? ¿a caso la masacre de los Kaguya no ha mostrado el error que es enfrentar a todo un clan contra toda una aldea? El resultado final será doble. Por un lado el clan posiblemente sea exterminado. Por otro lado la aldea se vera debilitada. Por lo que en pocas palabras nadie gana ¿Qué clase de completos idiotas estaban en ese clan que pensaron que seria una buena idea enfrentar a Konoha?``. Naruto tenia que cuestionar la capacidad de pensamiento del clan Uchiha si habian llegado a ese tipo de pensamiento tan estúpido y completamente sin sentido

´´Llegaron a esa conclusión porque el mismo hombre que me estaba estrangulando y casi matando era el que se ofreció a entregarle al clan un Biju para destruir por completo a sus enemigos. Incluso con un Biju menor el clan tenia muchas oportunidades de hacer pedazos a toda Konoha. Konoha no tiene los medios para enfrentarse a un Biju desatado en su plena potencia y menos aun a partir de la tercera cola``. Era un verdadero malestar en la mente de Izumi. Sin embargo se sorprendió por la risa que salió en la voz de naruto cuando escucho de un Biju atacando

´´Y una vez mas todo se repetiría. Konoha tiene un héroe que se sacrifica en forma del Sandaime. El grupo de rebelión Uchiha es aplastado. Y un nuevo jinchuriki sale a la luz ¿Por qué me da a mi que todo esto parecía programado por Danzo para conseguir un jinchuriki ahora que yo no estoy en la posicion de ser usado así como quitarse de en medio a su rival Hokage?``. Naruto no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de los planes de Danzo. El hombre podía pensar que estaba bien versado para engañar a cualquiera pero alguien como el que prácticamente habia sido educado por Tobirama Senju sus posibilidades eran nulas en el mejor de los casos

Una de las chicas no lo entendió. Pero Izumi vio perfectamente a donde quería ir. No era ningun secreto entre los clanes los intereses de Danzo. Por lo que naruto decía era muy cierto. Y viendo como habia terminado para el clan Uchiha era mas que obvio que habia una posibilidad. Pero de ser así ¿Por qué el enmascarado habia acudido a Itachi y habia hecho esto? La respuesta era simple. Primero no quería hacer que Danzo tuviera lo que quería y segundo tenia mas que ganar teniendo a Itachi que dejando de ninguna de las maneras que Danzo tenga lo que quiere. Maldita política de mierda

Y entonces empezó. El estallido. Naruto no sabia lo que era pero lo sintió viniendo de dos personas. Una de esas personas era rena. La otra era Izumi. Cada una de ellas estaba frenetica de ira. Naruto no necesitaba ser un gtenio para saber que ambas chicas estaban a punto de lanzar ataques masivos de ira por lo que ellas consideraban injusticias. Bueno no es que el pudiera culparlas por sus acciones. Estaba completamente de acuerdo. Su familia habia sido masacrada por las ambiciones de unos y de otros. Por los deseos egoístas de personas que no deberían ni siquiera de pensar en esas cosas. Era de lo mas comprensible que ellas estuvieran molestas si habia que ser completamente sincero. Naruto estaría muy molesto si le pasaría a el

Izumi lo sintió. La ira. El dolor. Su Itachi. Su único amigo. Habia sido manipulado y usado. Alguien habia tenido el descaro de obligarlo a soportar esta carga. La carga de que tenia que matar a su propia familia. Ella podía entender tener que hacer la limpieza del clan. Pero Konoha podía hacerlo ella misma. Podrían haber lanzado un ataque eliminando por completo a la jefatura de policía y del clan. Pero en vez de eso obligaron a un joven chico que habia cargado por completo la carga del clan a tener que matar a su propia familia. Eso de por si solo hizo que ella sintiera una fuerte ira en su ser. Una ira completa que quería bañarse en la sangre de los responsables

Fue como un ardor. No tenia forma de expresarlo. Su amante. La persona que mas amaba en la vida. Obligada a exiliarse. Obligada a tener que ir por el mundo en las sombras. Obligada a tener que cargar con la pesada carga de ser un proscrito. Todo por gente que quería algo. Esa ira se intensifico y la sintió liberarse. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se sintió tranquilizada. La calma llego a su ser. Y perdió la conciencia una vez mas. Si ella se hubiera fijado se habría dado cuenta de que tenia unas ataduras hechas de madera

Para Rena fue un dolor. Su hermano. Su hermano habia sido sacrificado. Su única luz en esta vida. Muerto por los planes de la gente. El consejo Uchiha, la jefatura uchiha, Danzo y el hombre enmascarado. Habian matado a su hermano. Ela no lo consentiría de ninguna de las maneras. No le daría ninguna oportunidad a esos cabrones. Los tendría de rodillas suplicando piedad a ella. Ella se aseguraría por todos los medios que los responsables de hacerle daño. De los responsables de costarle su familia pagasen. No le importaba el como pero ella lo haría. Ella los tendría rogando por piedad mientras aplastaba sus esperanzas de vida

Y el dolor en ella era terrible. Pero pronto sintió paz. Ella pudo ver que es lo que la contenía y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo contenida por lo que parecía ser un abrazo de mandera. Ella no pudo hacer nada porque una vez mas perdió la conciencia pero por desgracia para Naruto las activaciones de ambas chicas atrajeron a dos adultos que una vez vieron lo que habia hecho Naruto se dieron cuenta de que si antes habia alguna duda del potencial de Naruto ahora no habia ninguna. Porque Naruto habia despertado el perdido linaje de los Senju: el Mokuton

Las cosas estaban de verdad a punto de ponerse interesantes


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos. me ha tomado un mes. Un jodido mes. Pero por fin tengo listos los nuevos capitulos de cuatro historias. Es seguro decir que espero que la gente los reciba como se merecen y que la gente los aprecie. tambien me gustaria decir algo. Una persona dijo que le parecia mal hacer un fic en el que todo sale bien para el protagonista. Voy a ser honesto. No todo sale bien. Solo muestro lo que sale bien. Si tuviera que mostrar todo lo que sale en la historia tanto bueno como malo significaria historias de treinta mil palabras**

 **Ahora vengo con una muy jodida y mala noticia. Tengo tres historias que estan pasando a HIATUS. Estas historias son: Retorno del clan Ashura, Magia en el Norte y Emperador. Lo lamento mucho en serio personas de todas partes que les pueden gustar estas historias. Parte del bloqueo es que estoy muy concentrado en Black Dragon y Senju Legacy. Perro a continuacion explicare mis razones para que de esta forma la gente se de cuenta de que no es por razones estupidas que estoy bloqueado de todos modos**

 **Retorno del clan de Ashura: Esta era mi historia mas ambiciosa. es larga de cojones y es complicada de hacer aunque no lo parezca. a la historia le quedan como mucho hasta treinta capitulos y no mas. Sin embargo recientemente me encontre en un bloqueo. No el tipico bloqueo de que no se como continuar. Sino el bloqueo de que se lo que quiero pero no se como ponerlo para que se lea. Es molesto. Y no, no quiero que nadie me diga como avanzar porque eso solo me haria tener mas ideas que se sumarian a las que tengo y lo complicaria todo**

 **Emperador: Esta historia es la tipica de Naruo emperador de Occidente. Pues bien queria hacer dos partes. La primera de Naruto viajando para poder crecer y la segunda de Naruto como emperador y tratando con Oriente. por supuesto que algunas personas dirian que eso es facil. La parte facil es la primera que la tengo casi hecha. No. lo que me tiene Bloqueado es la parte de Occidente contra Oriente y eso es porque no quiero que sea una repeticion de numerosos fic. No me gusta repetirme muchas gracias**

 **Magia en el Norte: Esta historia fue inspirada por la historia Aqui hay Dragones. Muy ambiciosa si tengo que ser sincero. Quizas por eso este condenada al fracaso. No tengo ningun problema con escribir lo que es la primera parte por lo que la segunda parte es el problema despues de todo. Ahi es donde radica mi problema chicas y chicas. Esta es de las tres historias la unica bajo amenaza de ser eliminada. Sorry pero asi es la vida**

 **Otra razon para haber tardado es que ademas de las dos historias que me tienen comido hay otras mas: Campeon (fic de Pokemon), Campeon de la muerte (Harry Potter Cruce con ASIOAF), Ninja Gamer (Naruto el Gamer) y soberano del mar (Cruce Naruto y One Piece). Como se ve tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. lamento que sea una completa molestia**

 **Gracias por leer mis historias**

 **No poseo Naruto**

* * *

 **Un dia en el Paraiso y al aire libre**

 **-Konoha. Complejo Senju-**

Naruto estaba haciendo sus ejercicios. Tobirama y Mito le habian colocado el sello determinado para hacer posible que su entrenamiento vaya a nuevos niveles. Despues de todo habia quedado mas que claro que habia una jodida amenaza contra su vida. Mito habia declarado que los sensores de la aldea habian detectado la entrada de una extraña persona planta. Parecía buscarlo a el intensamente. Ella habia estado tentada a destruirlo pero sabia que no era el momento por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo antes de que se fueran y por medio de la manipulación del chakra habian colocado una formula shiki en el para aprender todo lo que sabia

Ni que decir que el propio Naruto se habia sorprendido. Y Tobirama una persona que se decía podía mantener el rostro serenos incluso en la mas violenta de las tormentas se quedo de piedra al enterarse de la información del ser. No todos los días descubres que la voluntad de la diosa conejo camina entre los mortales y tiene como objetivo traerla de vuelta a la vida. Ni que decir tiene que esa información habia sorprendido a todos los presentes hasta la medula especialmente a las marionetas sabiendo muy bien solo por cuentos de su familia del poder de dicha diosa. Una verdadera mierda de problema si habia que ser sincero

Y al parecer el plan giraba en torno a revivir a Madara en su mejor momento ya que el muy cabron habia conseguido sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo habian infundido en su cuerpo células de Hashirama. Con esas células el hombre habia alcanzado un nuevo nivel de poder y fuerza. Y ni que decir tiene que con ese nuevo poder Madara estaba en un nivel de capacidad destructiva que nadie podía llegar a imaginar. La máxima esperanza para tratar con el era el propio Naruto pero para ello sabían que tenian que obligar a Naruto a ir lo mas lejos posible. A tratar por todos los medios de romper sus limites. No era un trabajo bonito pero el niño no tenia mas remedio que hacerlo por desgracia ya que su vida dependía de ello

Tambien habian descubierto de la llamada organización Akatsuki. Una organización de criminales de clase S. al menos no eran criminales clase Kage salvo por el supuesto líder y su mayor cantidad de poder venia del hecho de que poseía el puto Rinnegan asique en pocas palabras el hombre aunque una amenaza seria para todos ellos era una amenaza tratable ya que conocían todas las propiedades de los ojos. Pero una vez mas eso no significaba nada si ellos no podían obligar a Naruto esforzarse al máximo de sus capacidades y forzarlo a crecer mucho mas fuerte y poderoso

Le habian colocado el **Fuin: Teiko Sakuhin (sello: trabajo de reistencia).** Era básicamente un sello que forzaba al cuerpo según los niveles para obligarlo a hacer un mayor trabajo de entrenamiento físico. A diferencia de las pesas el sello trabaja con el objetivo de forzar al cuerpo a madurar mas rápidamente en el sentido físico. Pero ese no era el único sello ya que aunque habian conseguido forzar a Naruto a trabajar en un sello con el objetivo del aumento físico aun necesitaban ampliar considerablemente su capacidad de chakra. Chakra era un poder demasiado importante como para ser dejado de lado de ninguna de las maneras ya que el chakra es el poder que básicamente le daba el apoyo. Cuanto ams grandes las reservas mejor ya que eso le daría una amplia ventaja sobre oponentes mas adultos y maduros que el mismo

El **Fuin: Fujikome Sagyo (sello: trabajo de contención).** Ese sello se instalaba en la red de chakra de una persona y según el nivel de contención que hacia pruivaba a una persona de una cantidad de chakra. Algunos podrían preguntarse ¿Por qué hacer eso? Muy simple. Haciendo esto las reservas se drenarían mas rápido. Una cosa que no muchos sabían es que cuando una reserva de chakra se drena se expande. Cuanto mas rápido se drene mas intentara el cuerpo de habituarse para aumentar su capacidad productiva de chakra. Eso es lo que en pocas palabras le dio una ventaja a Naruto sobre sus oponentes ya que con este sello aumentaría aun mas sus reservas

Estos dos sellos combinados debían de forzar el crecimiento de Naruto en un sentido físico en no solo la fuerza física sino en las reservas de chakra. Eso le daría una solida ventaja sobre sus oponentes y dándole de esta manera la perfecta oportunidad de lacanzar antes el nivel clase S antes de que saliera de la academia. Significaría mucho esfuerzo sudor y sacrificio pero para alguien como Naruto todo eso podía ser una excelente cosa de hacer ya que le quitaría de encima tener que preocuparse por otras cosas como por ejemplo no hacer pedazos a los ciudadanos de Konoha

Tanto Mito como Tobirama estaban mas alla de disgustados con los ciudadanos de Konoha. El mero hecho de que pensasen que podían tratar a la gente como les daba la gana solo hizo que los dos de ellos entraran en ataques de rabia. También sabían que muchos celebraban su desaparición debido a que consideraban ello como una solida ventaja. Completos idiotas. En la mente de Mito la complaciencia habia llegado no solo a los clanes sino a la población civil. Si por ella fuera dejaría que esta gente entendiera que incluso si pensaban que tenian todo lo bueno de la vida que eso se podía arrebatar fácilmente

Eran idiotas del primer orden en la mente de Mito. Gente que no se habia ganado de ninguna de las maneras el derecho a ser parte de Konoha. Porque Konoha se preparo como un hogar no como un basurero que era ahora. Por supuesto la forma mas fácil de recordarles a todos su posicion era empezar con darles lecciones de humildad. Ellos sabían fácilmente que esto colocaría un poco de una diana en el punto de mira de Naruto pero al mismo tiempo pensaban que era la mejor manera de hacerle daño a Konoha y al mismo tiempo recordándoles a todos que ellos solo respiraban por los sacrificios de otras personas

Y si habia algo que molestaba mas a Tobirama era la ineficacia de Konoha. Konoha fue en su dia una super potencia ¿A dónde habia ido todo el poder? Aunque claro cuando te das cuenta de lo increíblemente inútiles que eran todos los ninjas ahora te dabas cuenta de que no solo eran débiles sino también patéticos. Con eso mas que claro Tobirama sabia que la situacion en Konoha no seria favorable de ninguna de las maneras para ellos. No era un problema muy serio. Konoha debía de aprender ya sea por las buenas o por las malas las leyes de lo que se conoce como causa y efecto. Ellos la habian cagado y ellos pagarían por ello. Era así de simple en todos los sentidos

Y lo que mas lo molestaba era la estupidez ¿en serio eran incapaces de saber lo que significaba fuinjutsu? Fuinjutsu era una de las materias mas importantes de la vida shinobi. Solo los completamente idiotas y los ineficientes no tenian la mas minima idea de lo que era. Se trataba de una rama shinobi demasiado importante como para ser dejada de lado. Y sin embargo la gente en vez de poner su esfuerzo en entenderla parecía muy bien con no valorarla adecuadamente. Y ninguno de ellos estaría lo mas seguro preparado al respecto de lo que pasaría en caso de necesidad de los sellos. En serio la gente podía ser increíblemente estúpida

De todos modos Naruto se encontraba terminando sus ejercicios físicos. Resulta que Mito decía en pocas palabras que tenia que ejercitarse como un uzumaki. Es decir un entrenamiento tan monstruoso y mortal que haría ver el infierno como el mismo paraíso. En eso consistía el entrenamiento uzumaki. Y a decir verdad el estaba contento con ese tipo de entrenamiento. Solo llevaba unos pocos meses de entrenamiento y el podía decir que físicamente estaba saliendo mas que bien. Solo podía imaginarse ese entrenamiento en serio y el un poco esperaba ver los niveles superiores

Los Uzumaki entrenaban a sus niños de acuerdo con un tipo de entrenamiento pensado con el único objetivo de prepararlos para el combate. Lo primero es siempre el nivel de enseñanza. Luego vienen los monstruosos. Y en vez de hacer entrenamientos físicos estúpidos eran uan combinación de control de chakra y entrenamiento físico ¿resultado? Mayor control de chakra, entrenamiento físico intenso y por supuesto lo mas importante: agotamiento en todos los sentidos. Al final era una cosa buena. Y teniendo en cuenta que el tenia a Kyubi sellado en el hacia que el resultado fuera mucho mejor en su caso al respecto y diferencia de los demás ninjas de Konoha

Kyubi era una ayuda en ese sentido por el mero hecho de que al tener un entrenamiento tan intenso normalmente uno tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse. Con la presencia de Kyubi cualquier entrenamiento por mas intenso que fuera al dia siguiente estaba como nuevo y para hacer mas esfuerzo. Ni que decir tiene que era una soberana trampa pero en la mente de Naruto no era trampa solo una forma mas adecuada de nivelar las cosas a favor del clan Uzumaki. Ellos tenian que cargar con el Biju pues al menos tenian algunos beneficios de todos modos

Pero habia un punto que habia preocupado a Tobirama: Mokuton. El limite de línea mas peligroso debido a que fácilmente convertía a su usuario en una super potencia capaz de arrasar todo en el camino. Como es natural Tobirama se habia preocupado de lo que podía significar. El único jutsu que habia podido enseñarle a Naruto era el Mokubunshin ya que era del que se habia inspirado para crear el jutsu Kage Bunshin. Comprendía y entendía a la perfeccion todo al respecto de dicho jutsu asique enseñárselo a naruto no fue difícil. Su sorpresa es que Naruto podía hacer fácilmente veinte de esos clones. Ni que decir tiene que la felicidad que se habia adueñado de el era bastante grande

El Jutsu funcionaba como una versión superior del kage Bunshin. La unica forma de que el jutsu se anule es destruyendo el clon que era posiblemente mas poderoso y fuete que el otro clon debido a que no se rompia de un solo golpe. Llevaba tanta fuerza como chakra se habia usado para crear el clon así como todos los atributos físicos de la persona. Con veinte clones de este tipo Naruto habia empezado a trabajar aun mas intensamente en lo que Tobirama consideraba importante: manipulación elemental. Tobirama quería que Naruto hiciera un avance satisfactorio de este tipo de entrenamiento y le pidió al joven uzumaki que usase los clones para entrenar eso al mismo tiempo que el seguía con sus practicas en otros sentidos. Dos meses de entrenamiento le habian entregado cerca de dos años de entrenamiento en la manipulación de su afinidad primaria: el viento

Habia sido sorprendente para Tobirama. A pesar de tener el Mokuton el viento aparecia como su afinidad mas fuerte seguida de cerca por el increíble poder del Mokuton. Ni que decir tiene que el hombre estaba muy interesado y quería ver a donde iban. Estos últimos dos meses Naruto habia sido muy pero que muy golpeado en el suelo cortesía de un Senju que habia dejado en claro que el quería ver a su ultimo descendiente vivo convertirse en una verdadera bestia de la guerra. Parecía que no estaba contento con lo de dejarlo crecer así como así de mediocre

Naruto dejo de hacer sus ejercicios cuando apareció de repente Tobirama. El hombre miro a su descendiente. Estaba contento. Habia sido muy entretenido a decir verdad descubrir que el niño tenia una poderosísima afinidad por el viento ya que nadie le daba tanto efecto al viento como lo que era capaz dicho elemento. La manipulación de dicho elemento, mokuton, fuinjutsu y Kyubi garantizaba sin ninguna duda un ninja super potencia. Añade a eso que tenia afinidades secundarias de rayos y fuego mutadas y tenias un ninja en potencia que sin ninguna duda no podría ser detindo de manera alguna

´´Bien tu entrenamiento va bastante bien a ser posible. Puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que habrá mucho por hacer en un tiempo pero por el momento creo que lo mas sensato es dejar las cosas como están de todos modos y seguir con tu formacion. Los próximos meses vamos a ver si podemos ampliar el numero de clones que puedes hacer gracias a tu severo entrenamiento y dividiras en grupos de tres. No solo vas a continuar con la formacion del viento solo que en un menor nivel sino que ademas de eso vas a empezar el agua y la tierra para ganar control de tu mokuton``. Habian dejado ser demasiado tiempo ese elemento en cuestión y no podía ser así. Despues de todo el elemento en cuestión era muy valioso en Konoha así como le daría una solida ventaja

´´lo que Tobirama trata de decirte Naruto es que vamos a ralentizar la formacion elemental principal y vamos a darle un poco de espacio para no desequilibrar tus afinidades primarias. Uno debe tratar los elementos de la manera adecuada. No hacerlo siempre es una invitación a problemas. Creeme mi querido se de lo que estoy hablando``. Mito apareció en las sombras mirando intensamente tanto a Naruto como a Tobirama. Ella sabia que Tobirama quería enfocarse en el mokuton pero con todas las ventajas que podía tener sin ninguna duda Naruto ella lo consideraba un error descomunal a cometer porque uno no debe de ninguna manera desaprovechar su talento por nada en el mundo

´´Si. Ademas ya has dominado las dos primeras pruebas del elemento viento. Entre ese control de chakra y dos años de adelanto en el trabajo creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que lo has hecho muy bien. Debemos pasar a la siguiente parte del trabajo en cuestión para hacer posible que tu entrenamiento sea lo suficientemente intenso``. Naruto habia superado con creces en la mente de Tobirama sus habilidades por lo que decirle avanzar mas lentamente no debería de ser un problema de todos modos. Si a eso le añades que debería de ser bueno en el sentido de que el elemento viento ya estaba muy fuerte eran buenas noticias

´´Basicamente lo que quereis de mi es que dedique a repartir mi tiempo mas aun de lo que estoy haciendo ¿no es así? No es que tenga que decir que este en contra de ello. Ya puedo perfectamente cortar la catarata de todos modos por lo que suavizar mi entrenamiento del viento debería de ser una cosa buena aunque me gustaría seguir mi formacion en el``. Si bien Naruto podía entender que el Mokuton era un elemento increíble a tener en cuenta le gustaba demasiado el viento. Tenia muchas ideas de cosas que podrían funcionar con dicho elemento si eran aplicadas de manera inteligente

´´Naruto tienes que entender que las habilidades de un ninja no pueden especializarse. Algo que he podido comprobar con mi sistema de espionaje es que Konoha se ha super especializado. Una estupidez. Cuantas mas habilidades mejor aun será y por eso sabemos que solo centrándose en un elemento es muy malo. Cuanto mas poder de fuego tengas será mucho mejor para ti creeme``. Ella habia tenido que dedicar un tiempo para Naruto. Sabia que amaba la manipulación del viento. Podias hacer mucho con ese elemento pero ella podía entender que el podía llegar aun mas lejos de lo que se parecía ver

´´Pero Naruto dejame aclararte algo que es muy importante que sepas. No dejes por ninguno de los medios que se sepa de tus habilidades. Vas a empezar la academia. Normalmente no diría esto ya que era una prueba en todo caso que yo coloque en la academia. Quiero que no te destaques. Quiero que parezcas bueno pero no superior. Esto es muy importante por encima de todas las cosas``. Tobirama tenia solidas razones para no querer que Naruto se destaque por encima de todas las cosas ya que despues de todo los ninjas tienen que esconder sus habilidades. Muchos por ejemplo pensaban que Minato todo lo que tenia era su hiraishin

Idiotas. Minato no se habia ganado con veinte años la posicion de Kage solo por haber dominado un jutsu y haber mejorado su técnica. Minato tenia dos poderosas afinidades por rayos y vientos. A tal nivel que estaba sin ninguna duda mas que capaz de crear técnicas destructoras de ejércitos que sus jutsus bien podían hacer. Minato prefirió dejar que el mundo tuviera una idea de su poder en velocidad. Pero en poder en bruto Minato habia demostrado ser todo un Senju en lo que a el se refería. Y lo que lo hacia mejor es que habia dado a Naruto consejos de cómo manejar dichos elementos lo que en el caso de naruto podía ser aterrador

Pero tenia razones para no querer que nadie tenga idea de las habilidades de Naruto. Por un lado si Konoha veía a Naruto imponiéndose por encima de todos los clanes lo mas seguro es que busquen formas de sacarlos de su campo de poder. Los clanes de Konoha habian crecido complacientes. Donde en un tiempo cada cabeza de clan era un ninja clase S ahora todos eran débiles y ademas de todo incapaces de ser una verdadera amenaza en poder. Una vergüenza. Parecía que los miembros de clan que curiosamente se destacaban terminaban muertos lo que era obra de Danzo. Danzo no quería candidatos de clase Kage por si tenia una oportunidad de ocupar el puesto

El caso es que si Naruto dejaba ver que tenia habilidades ninja superiores lo mas seguro es que tratarían por todos los medios de llegar hasta el. De tratar de controlarlo. Mientras no lo vean una amenaza potencial ninguno de los clanes haría nada. Bueno salvo por los Inuzuka, Yamanaka y Hyuga. Habia aprendido que los tres clanes en cuestión se la tenian jurada al niño. Todo por el celo por supuesto. Los clanes en vez de querer crecer mas fuertes y poderosos se habian estancado. Era patético en su mente. Casi estaba tentado de poner a naruto en el camino de ser Hokage hasta que comprendió que era una muy mala idea en todos los sentidos en l que se refería a hacer dicha acción

Los clanes Senju y uzumaki debían ser resucitados. Era una prioridad. Si bien el podía entender que Konoha debía ser mantenida a salvo por todos los medios el habia también llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de hacerlo no era como Kage sino con un par de clanes poderosos que los respaldan y por encima de todo una gan cantidad de poder militar detrás de ellos. Para eso Naruto no solo necesitaba estar como cabeza de los clanes sino dedicarse plenamente a la formacion de los futuros descendientes. Seria difícil de hacer pero tenia una plena confianza de que podía hacerlo por todos los medios de todos modos

´´Naruto se que esto puede parecer una exageración pero creeme cuando te digo que no me fio ni un pelo de los clanes en Konoha. Ellos se han habituado demasiado a una forma de vida mas bien agradable en todos los sentidos en la que ellos piensan que no tienen ninguna amenaza contra ellos. Unos completos idiotas si me permites decirlo con total sinceridad. Pero por desgracia tu aun eres débil y no tienes ninguna oportunidad``. La dura realidad bien podía hacerle bien al niño. Un ninja debe estar acostumbrado a la decepcion por todos los medios y si crecen con una cabeza dura entonces es un serio y verdadero problema

´´Lo que Tobirama quiere decir mi querido Naruto es que en este mismo momento Konoha tiene un serio problema entre manos. Los clanes ninja son la máxima potencia del lugar. Posiblemente son las mayores fuerzas de konoha salvo por algunos miembros destacados. No podemos permitir de ninguna de las maneras que vean como una amenaza``. Mito despreciaba la política. Los ninjas se habian convertido en políticos. No le extrañaba en lo mas minimo que fueran débiles. En el pasado ninjas eran guerreros. Monstruos enviados al campo de batalla con un solo objetivo: ganar a toda costa

´´En efecto. Los clanes de Konoha lo mas seguro es que estén en todo momento pensando en formas de usarte en su beneficio. No niego que se preocupan por Konoha. Es su hogar despues de todo pero los clanes no querrán ver ninguna presencia que crece mas poderosa que todos ellos por lo que lo mas seguro es que por todos los medios traten de controlar. Se que suena injusto pero así es como es la vida``. Por desgracia la vida no era agradable. Los clanes no eran justos de ninguna de las maneras y eran por encima de todo interesados en ellos mismos por lo que podrían intentar todo por todos los medios para llegar hasta el si lo veian como una amenaza

Naruto entendió lo que querían decir. Es decir los clanes ninja eran clanes de gente fuerte el no lo iba a negar. Pero habian crecido arrogantes al parecer. Crecer arrogante era una cosa muy mala por encima de todas las cosas. Crecer arrogante hace que te maten. Los clanes se consideran fuertes por haber sobrevivido hasta la fecha. El no estaba del todo de acuerdo. El tenia una percepción muy diferente de cómo eran las cosas. Una percepción que sabia que no gustaría a nadie e Konoha porque significaría que ellos de alguna manera eran superados por un niño si es que ellos no eran capaces de enterarse. Seria divertido de ver en realidad

Para empezar los clanes ninja de Konoha no habian sobrevivido por ser fuertes. Habian sobrevivido porque todos los demás enemigos se habian concentrado por completo en las dos mayores amenazas: senju y uzumaki. Es lógico decir que mientras esos clanes existieran las otras naciones veian amenazas para ellos en todos los sentidos. Era comico desde el punto de vista. Se habian necesitado numerosos ejércitos y la traición interna (Danzo seguramente habia tenido algo que ver para eliminar amenazas a su poder) para poder destruir a ambos clanes. Los otros clanes no parecían valer tanto la pena en la mente de los demás

´´Lo comprendo sin embargo lo mas seguro es que traten de sabotearme. Creo que lo mas sensato es dejarlo ver como si tienen éxito. Si piensan que me mantienen débil es una cosa que les hara sentir seguros y me dara la oportunidad de prepararme para dar una huelga efectiva contra ellos cuando menos se lo esperan ¿no creeis lo mismo?``. Naruto habia llegado fácilmente a la conclusión de lo que le pasaría seguramente asique no era ningun problema para el al menos. Y cuando vio las sonrisas de ambos mentores sabia que era le decisión acertada en todos los aspectos

´´Todo el mundo espera en realidad que fracases por lo que lo mas sensato es dejarlos creer que es así. De todos modos si se convierten en una amenaza solo recuerda una cosa muy importante Naruto. Si alguien te desafia asegurate de hacerles entender que ellos perderan mas de lo que pierdes tu. Es siempre lo mas sensato de hacer de todos modos``. La política del clan Senju siempre habia sido de no dar nada y arrebatarle a los enemigos todo lo que tenian. Era una política que el seguía con mucha fuerza pese al disgusto de su hermano mayor que era un completo pacifista

Naruto asintió antes de empezar su camino para salir del complejo. Hoy comenzaba la primera parte de su mision por supuesto. La mision era llevar a la gente por el camino equivocado. Hacerles creer que lo saben todo cuando en realidad estan por debajo de lo que en realidad ellos sabían. Naruto iba a divertierse mucho jugando con sus mentes. Iba a ser no solo divertido sino que ademas le daría un poco de relajación. Despues de todo lo que era molestar a la gente siempre era una cosa bien vista por el y ver a la gente salir mal parada por tratar de jugar con el sonaba como algo muy bien hecho por su parte al menos

* * *

 **-Casa de Kurenai Yuhi-**

Kurenai estaba tomando tranquilamente un café mientras pensaba en lo que era su vida. Habia tomado dos alumnas. Por un lado tenia a Yakumo Kurama. Una niña que por desgracia habia nacido con un cuerpo mas bien débil por desgracia. No era culpa de la niña. Ella habia aprendido de la línea de sangre de los kurama y habia aprendido que es muy basada en el chakra Yin lo que podía hacer daño al chakra Yang por no haber un equilibrio. Por supuesto si ella hubiera sido menos ella no se habría dado cuenta de ello y no habría llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba ayuda

La energia mental en bruto de la niña habia creado una segunda personalidad agresiva y brutal. Afortunadamente en vez de darse por vencida habia sugerido conversar con el clan en el sentido de aplicar un sello que les permita estudiar con mas tranquilidad no solo el ser espiritual en cuestión sino los poderes. Por ello habian ido al Sandaime que habia sugerido llamar a Jiraiya. El hombre aunque un pervertido desvergonzado en todos los sentidos era uno de los mayores maestros de fuinjutsu en todos los sentidos y podría ayudarlos. Ni que decir tiene sin embargo que eso significaría esfuerzo muy serio para ellos

Por medio de una prueba Jiraiya habia colocado un sello parecido a los sellos de jinchuriki. Una forma eficiente de hacer posible que la personalidad agresiva se separe hasta que yakumo este adecuadamente entrenada. Jiraiya habia dejado en claro que si la agresividad de la niña hubiera crecido demasiado sus poderes habrían salido de control por completo. Luego le coloco un sello especial diseñado por el clan uzumaki para tratar enfermedades de dolencia física debido a la falta de energia Yang. Exigió que la niña hiciera mas trabajo en aumentar sus reservas pero al final le dio a la niña un cuerpo mas decente y al mismo tiempo equilibro las dos energias de chakra

Yakumo a la edad de diez años habia sido aceptada por el Hokage en la unidad especial de capacitación de ANBU. Una unidad pensada únicamente para lo que es el objetivo de hacer que niños dotados se conviertan en verdaderas potencias. Sus amigas Hana y Yugao eran un claro ejemplo de lo eficiente que era el programa con ambas chicas de ser de potencia clase A alta y el propio Asuma Sarutbi ser casi bordeando la clase S por todos los medios. Eran las mas poderosas fuerzas de elite de Konoha y estaban únicamente en el conocimiento de Hiruzen Sarutobi para asegurarse de que los clanes no traten de interrumpirlo de ninguna de las maneras

Tanto Murakumo como su esposa habian estado de acuerdo con este plan para asegurar que su hija estaba adecuadamente entrenada y sea capaz por supuesto de enfrentar un dia a su lado mas agresivo. Irónicamente esta unidad contaba con un Yamanaka únicamente leal al Hokage debido a que el propio yamanaka consideraba que las cosas se hacían mal en Konoha debido al factor de que la gente era muy y demasiado suave en konoha. El pensaba que la aldea debía ser mas fuerte en la guía de las futuras generaciones. No es que estuviera en contra de ello ni nada por el estilo

La verdad es que ella estaba de acuerdo. Konoha antes siempre tenia un ejercito poderoso pero desde que los clanes se volvieron tan acomodados ella pensaba que las cosas estaban mal. Afortunadamente el Hokage parecía no querer lo mismo y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por crear un cuerpo de elite en konoha. Un cuerpo escondido a los ojos de todos. Apenas tenia miembros de clan ya que en la mayoría de los casos los miembros de clan querían favorecer a los clanes pero las familias shinobis solian ser mayormente los que enviaban a niños a este programa con el interes de hacerlos tan poderosos como sea posible

Aunque la crencia total es de que la situacion estaba bastante bien gracias a la situacion actual de paz ella sabia que la paz era un engaño estúpido. Era solo una paz temporal en el mejor de los casos. Kumo e Iwa nunca dejarían de ninguna de las maneras el rencor que sentía por Konoha por lo que estar tranquilos al respecto de ellos era un completo error en sus mentes. Pero ellos eran los que cometían los errores. El Sandaime no parecía estar dipspuesto de ninguna manera a arriesgarse como ellos mismos lo estaban haciendo. Eso ganaba puntos en su mente al viejo Hokage ya que demostraba tener mucho cerebro al menos en su opinión

Y ella actuaba como maestra de Yakumo en genjutsu ya que ostentaba el Titulo de la Reina de las Ilusiones por ser la mayor maestra de genjutsu de todo Konoha en ese mismo momento. Ella sabia que la única razón por la que tenia esa posicion era que Itachi no estaba aunque ella sabia que si itachi estuviera aquí lo mas seguro es que eso no pasaría de ninguna de las maneras. Ese chico fue un verdadero maestro de las ilusiones y el engaño y solo los estúpidos lo dejarían de lado aunque claro teniendo en cuenta que con solo quince años ya tenia el rango S decía mucho de sus habilidades como ninja al menos

La verdad es que si ella tenia que admitir es que parecía demasiado conveniente que una estrella en ascenso como ese niño salga de Konoha ¿Por qué? Los medios jonin decían que era por el estrés pero ella sabia ver un plan oculto cuando estaba presente. El mero hecho que se decía que Danzo Shimura habia desaparecido de la presencia política decía mucho. Ese hombre no temia a nadie por lo que sea lo que sea que el tipo hizo habia tenido que molestar a la persona equivocado y esta persona habia usado todos los medios habidos y por haber para hacerle daño

No es que ella se queje. Danzo Shimura era un cabron despiadado que sin ninguna duda sacrificaria a su familia restante por la posicion de Hokage y convertiría Konoha en un infierno para todos ellos. Era una persona desagradable en el mejor de los casos. A eso se le añade que se rumoreaba que a finales de la tercera guerra el hombre se asocio con Hanzo es suficiente como para pensar de el que era un traidor. Solo habia un puto problema y es que muchos nobles lo tenian en su libro limpio debido a que les limpiaba la mierda del culo. Y ademas sabia que ese hombre era indigno de confianza porque habia oído hablar de su metoldo de entrenamiento inhumano

Danzo era un enemigo. Y les habia hecho perder posiblemente uno de los shinobis mas brillantes en años por lo que en su mente el merecía cada pedazo de mierda que le pase. Y si el tiene un problema con eso bien puede besarle el culo. Nunca seria tan vulgar delante de la gente pero seria un dia muy frio en el infierno antes de que ella aceptase a ese hombre como el kage del pueblo y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que el hombre la sacrificaría a ella y a todos solo por lo que el consideraba valioso en su mente. Una verdadera pesadilla en su mente que debía ser tenida en cuenta por todos los medios y tratada con cuidado

Hinata estaba tranquilamente meditando. Le habian colocado sellos del mismo tipo que Naruto pero le habian advertido que ella no podía de ninguna manera esperar avanzar al mismo ritmo que el. No era estúpida. Era comprensible. Es decir Naruto era un uzumaki lo que le permitia hacer un esfuerzo mayor en todos los sentidos. Pero ademas de eso estaba el factor de que Naruto se curaba muy rápido gracias a Kyubi. Naruto estaba prácticamente diseñado para convertirse en un ninja clase Kage. Posiblemente a la edad de trece el ya sea un clase S como el propio Itachi. Era lo mas seguro si ella podía ser sincera

La verdad es que era parcialmente celosa. Naruto poseía un poder único que lo hacia mas bien peligroso. El Kyubi era un poder que no muchos podrían considerar bastante como un poder y mas una bestia pero ella sabia mejor. Lo habia visto demonios. Todo ese poder. Toda esa capacidad destructiva. En parte ella se cuestionaba como el mundo podía simplemente pensar que podían controlarlo. El poder por si mismo se puede controlar pero el poder con una mente es imposible. Hay que ganarse su amistad y lealtad y ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que naruto podría hacerlo sin ninguna duda. No dudaba de ello por nada en el mundo

Tambien habia otras cosas que la impresionaban de Naruto. Por ejemplo estaba el factor de que Naruto era un ser humano mas decente pese a toda la mierda por la que habia pasado de todos modos. Era mucho mejor persona de todos modos que la mayoría de los diotas que habia en su antiguo clan. Eso y que parecía tener una mejor idea de lo que significaba el comportarse adecuadamente que la mayoría de ellos. Decía mucho de el en los sentidos de que al menos demostraba tener cerebro. No se podía decir lo mismo de la mayoría de la gente que estaba en el clan Hyuga

El clan Hyuga tenia la creencia de superioridad. Pero habia una pregunta que si se le permitia hacer ella sabia destrozaría por completo lo que ellos pensaban. Ella cuestionaria si ellos eran conscientes de que no ha habido ni un solo Hyuga jamás considerado para el puesto de Hokage. Diablos incluso habia habido un Akimichi y un uchiha ¿Qué decía eso del llamado clan mas fuerte? Ella sabia lo que decía: que no eran nada. No eran nada. Eran débiles en el mejor de los casos y en el peor eran insignificantes. Ella no tenia una muy buena opinión de su clan familiar teniendo también en cuenta que eran bastante las criaturas patéticas

El Hyuga se habia obsesionado por completo con la creencia de que el juken era el arte marcial definitivo. Pero si era así entonces ¿Por qué era Maight Gai el hombre que era considerado como el mas poderoso en combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Eso solo demostraba que ese hombre era el verdadero señor del cuerpo a cuerpo de Konoha. Tenia que ser humillante que un hombre sin clan sea mas fuerte que ellos. Ya podía imaginarse las miradas llenas de ira pura de los miembros del clan solo de pensar de ser superados por alguien de cualquiera de las maneras. Ojala tuviera palomitas para verlo de todos modos

Asique eso era lo que ella pensaba. Su situacion no era mala. Y ella tenia una ambicion. Ella seria la Hyuga mas fuerte jamás concebida en Konoha. Se convertiría en la mayor maestra de taijutsu del mundo así como una kunoichi medico y una experta en genjutsu. No tenia las reservas de chakra para ninjutsu eso habia quedado mas que claro desde su punto de vista. El ninjutsu era una cosa que ella no tendría jamás la oportunidad pero en todo lo demás ella tenia plena confianza de que se demostraría por encima de todos los demás. Ella golpearía en la cara a todos los Hyuga por lo que le hicieron de todos modos

Los Hyuga la habian tachado como nada mas que una pequeña cosa insignificante. Ella tenia la firme intención de demostrar como de equivocados que estaban. Sabia que seria divertido. Seria un verdadero placer verlos humillados. Saber que ella los habia superado por completo. Aunque claro que antes que eso necesitaba quitarse ese condenado sello de mierda. Sabia muy bien que los Hyuga la matarían gracias a ese sello demoniaco si la veian salir por encima de los demás en todos los sentidos. Asique tenia que esperar que Naruto consiguiera de algna manera sacarle dicho sello por todos los medios

´´Hinata será mejor que te prepares. La academia comienza en una hora y si soy sincera aunque preferiría tenerte en casa donde estoy segura de que te puedo ayudar seguramente a mejorar como una kunoichi me temo que no podre hacer eso``. Kurenai habría preferido hacerse cargo de la educación de Hinata por todos los medios pero sabia bastante bien que el consejo montaria un escándalo ya que a los civiles les gustaría encontrar una forma de hacer el máximo daño posible a los ninjas de Konoha por el simple hecho de que ellos pensaban que tenian derecho a hacerlo. Estúpido en cualquier caso pero así es como funcionaba la maldita política

´´Y a mi me gustaría. Pero ambas sabemos que eso no se permite. La gente de los clanes entonces sacaría a relucir que ellos bien podrían hacer lo mismos con sus miembros de clan y educarlos en el hogar hasta el dia en que salen para hacer el examen final de la academia. No tengo ganas de soportar esa mierda de ninguna de las maneras. Seguro que termina mal lo mas seguro``. Por no decir que eso tendría un impacto político negativo. Era necesario que los ninjas se relaciones desde jóvenes para aprender lo que era humildad. En caso de no ser así lo mas seguro es que se haría daño al sistema establecido lo cual no era querido por nadie en todo caso

´´Si. Ya tengo que imaginarme a Tsume diciendo que no quiere a su hijo en la academia porque allí no le enseñaran a ser un perro superior. Lo juro esa mujer fue en su dia una de las mas brillantes kunoichis aunque claro en ese entonces habia aquellos que le bajaban los humos ahora por desgracia esa mujer se considera a si misma la perra alfa``. Lo cual terminaría mal. Anko no toleraría de ninguna de las maneras sus palabras inadecuadas. Diablo ella la haría pedazos. Habia visto el rango de mejora de Anko desde hace un tiempo y podía decir sin ninguna duda que era una mujer de lo mas temible si se le daba la oportunidad justa

´´No creo que haya que preocuparse demasiado por esa mujer. Ella no es precisamente una kunoichi tan capaz. Prueba de ello es que es una tokubetsu jonin si lo que me has dicho es cierto. Se supone que como una cabeza de clan debería de ser poderosa e imbatible y sin embargo al menos en mi opinión ella es mas bien patética y débil si soy sincera``. Hinata no tenia nada en contra de los ninjas con especialidades pero si era completamente sincera esa mujer se habia ido tanto a las técnicas de su clan que habia perdido por completo la vista del mundo en general

´´Nunca subestimes a un adversario Hinata. Lección de la vida. Una lección que todo el mundo debe aceptar por todos los medios. Cualquier oponente que tengas por muy débil que parezca recuerda que te puede sorprender. Nunca debes subestimar a una persona de ninguna de las maneras porque te aseguro que terminara mal para ti seguramente``. Por no decir que la pondría en un peligro innecesario lo cual en su mente no era necesario de ninguna de las maneras asique le dio a Hinata una mirada que le decía que mejor se andara con ojo y ella pareció entender perfectamente lo que le estaba tratando de decir al menos

´´lo siento. He dejado que el orgullo hable. Lo que quiero decir es que como oponente física es fácil de eliminar. Su mayor amenaza es políticamente ya que puede levantar un poco de polvo con el que molestarnos a todos los presentes. Y creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que solo tenemos que andarnos con ojo al respecto de ella para tener mas oportunidades. Al menso eso es lo que yo pienso``. La mayor amenaza de la cabeza inuzuka era que se trataba de una jefa del clan que podía levantar algo de mierda a ellos nada mas despues de todo aunque bueno eso siempre es discutible

Kurenai sabia que aunque Tsume no era una kunoichi elite debido a centrarse únicamente en las habilidades de clan ella era una contendiente peligrosa en combate debido a ser una experta en taijutsu y las técnicas de su clan. A eso le añades su técnica del lobo y tienes una verdadera bestia en todo ello por lo que lo mejor y mas razonable era no subestimar a esa mujer de ninguna de las maneras. Podría terminar realmente mal de todos modos con la niña ser objeto de algún tipo de trato por parte de ella. No seria muy adecuado darle la espalda a una persona muy capaz de apuñalarte por la espalda. Lo mas sensato es siempre tenerla en frente y vigilarla

Si a eso le añades que si Tsume se molesta posiblemente podría trater la atención del gran lord Hiashi que molesta a toda la gente lo mejor era simplemente andarse con cuidado al respecto. No valia la pena de molestar a Tsume inuzuka. No valia la pena el tiempo aunque con eso recordó acerca de su hijo y frunció el ceño. Se decía que el niño tenia toda la apariencia de ser como todo niño inuzuka. Eso no terminaría nada bien de ninguna de las maneras. Lo mas seguro es que seria un poderoso dolor en el culo en todos los sentidos de la palabra solo por la forma de ser de los Inuzuka en su forma de niños

´´Yo que tu me andaría con mucho cuidado hinata. Por un lado una Tsume molesta contigo puede traer la atención de tu padre. Hasta que no seas una kunoichi es muy peligroso lo que ese hombre puede hacer. No solo por ser el cabeza de un clan sino también por el simple hecho de que todos sabemos que tu padre puede ser realmente uno de los mayores bastardos y tratar de traerte al clan por la fuerza``. La única razón por la que ella sabia que lo haría por el momento es por el hecho de que el Hokage se podría interesar. Lo mejor era esconderse en la oscuridad y no llamar su atención de ninguna de las maneras

´´Y Tsume no es la única que es una amenaza. Danzo Shimura es la verdadera amenaza. Ese hombre esta detrás de cada plan. Detrás de cada movimiento que busca obtener un beneficio personal para el mismo por todos los medios. Es un hombre odioso con sus propios planes de cómo hacer las cosas. Es un hombre con una fuerte creencia de superioridad. Y si te encuentras aislada el te atacara y te reclutara ya sea a la fuerza o para usarte de algún modo. Es su forma de ser en todos los sentidos``. Politicamente hablando dicho hombre era la persona mas peligrosa de Konoha en todos los sentidos junto con el Sandaime aunque afortunadamente el Sandaime tenia una ética. Danzo no tenia ética para el eras o útil o un incordio

Hinata frunció el ceño. Parecía que tenia mucho mas que aprender de lo que parecía. Ella sabia que aunque Konoha presentaba un frente unido contra los enemigos en todas las formas ellos eran gente común despues de todo y usarían todos los medios habidos y por haber para conseguir lo que veian necesario para ellos por todos los medios. No habia que ser un genio de ninguna de las maneras para darse cuenta de que el mas minimo error seria potencialmente fatal para ella y entonces estaría perdida lo cual era un punto increíblemente negativo con el que ella no quería tener nada que ver en absoluto por nada en el mundo

´´Y por lo que tengo entendido vas a tener serios problemas. Este año de la academia es increíblemente problemático. Tienes a muchos herederos de los clanes. Tienes a niños del consejo civil. Al ultimo Uchiha niño de Konoha y supuestamente a Uzumaki naruto. Creeme cuando te digo que esta va a ser una lección increíblemente mala para ti``. No habia que ser un genio para ver un problema cuando lo tenias delante y su niña tenia un serio problema en ese mismo momento ya que esta clase estaría muy interesada en los ojos de muchas personas que estarían de lo mas atentas en todos los sentidos

Hinata tenia que admitir que lo que Kurenai habia dicho era cierto. La clase entera seria algo así como un gran ojo en el punto de mira. Ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que estarían bajo atenta vigilancia lo mas seguro ya que al parecer era toda una generacion. Y uno de ellos era Naruto. Ella sabia que la gente querria tener bajo vigilancia al arma mas poderosa de Konoha. Maldijo a los que pensaban de esa manera porque si habia algo que ella tenia mas que claro es que Naruto no era ningun tipo de arma pero claro dile eso a la gente que parece pensar en esos términos

´´Espera un momento. Crei que solo habia un superviviente del clan uchiha ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir que es el único superviviente masculino del clan?``. Hinata no sabia porque pero ella sabia que esto tenia escrito Naruto en todos los sentidos. Llamala paranoica pero algo le decía a ella que Naruto habia intervenido durante el genocidio de alguna manera. Y si ella tenia que apostar debía tener una solida razón detrás de ello. Debe de haberlo hecho por algo especial o por el estilo ya que es lo único que puede explicarse en su mente al menos y cuando vio sonreir a Kurenai supo que algo habia pasado

´´No. Por lo que se informo a las tropas ninja hay dos mujeres del clan desaparecidas. Una es Rena Uchiha una niña de diez año que según tengo entendido fue reclutada en las operaciones especiales por el Sandaime en honor al perdido Shisui en consideración a preparar a su hermana lo mejor posible. La otra es Izumi Uchiha una Jonin de la generacion de Itachi y una chica realmente peligrosa``. Ella tenia que admitir que ver los informes de las dos chicas eran bastante impresionantes a decir verdad en pocas palabras. Tenian claramente talento si ella podía decirlo y podían darle un buen dolor de cabeza a sus enemigos

´´Creo que algo me dice que estas dos personas fueron salvadas de la misma manera que tu mi querida Hinata. Debo decir que es como si hubiera un angel guardian en toda Konoha que esta protegiendo a los ninjas mas capaces de la aldea o al menos los que tienen futuro``. Y si ella era sincera estaba empezando a pensar que a pesar de que el chico Uzumaki tenia razones para odiar a la aldea parecía ser su mayor protector al menos aparentemente ya que es lo único que podía explicar que salvase a dos personas tan realmente capaces de todos modos. No tenia sentido en su mente al menos

Hinata sonrio. Naruto podía no parecerlo pero tenia un buen corazón detrás de el y era una persona aunque despiadada mas buena que la mayoría de todos los presentes. Parecía que otras dos personas le devian la vida a Naruto. Casi parecía un coleccionista o algo por el estilo. Le hacia gracia a decir verdad. Solo dios sabe que es lo que deparaba el futuro si Naruto estaba tan interesado en personas con potencial. Eso y que tal vez no podía evitar meterse en situacion de problemas de todos los tipos. Muy divertido a decir verdad ya podía imaginar la de problemas que estaba teniendo en el consejo tratando de llegar a ambas chicas. Si estaban bajo su protección será muy difícil de todos modos que les pongan un dedo encima

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Hiruzen miro tranquilamente el pueblo de Konoha. Su hogar. Y estaba contento. Contento de cómo iban las cosas. Porque el era feliz al respecto de cómo las cosas sucedían. Es cierto que habian perdido al clan Uchiha. Pero hace un mes tanto Rena Uchiha como Izumi Uchiha aparecieron. Ni que decir tiene que la mas joven quería ver a Danzo muerto. Ella se habia enterado de lo que le habia pasado a su hermano. Al menos el habia podido ofrecerle un par de ojos mangekyo de su hermano. Uno entregado por Itachi el otro se lo habia arrancado de la cuenca del ojo a Danzo. Ya ves Itachi desconfiaba de Danzo mucho y le habia contado acerca del ojo que estaba a su disposición

Hiruzen odiaba los ladrones. Pero aun mas odiaba lo que habia pasado. Si bien la cúpula del clan podía morir debido a sus planes los niños y mujeres inocentes no tenian nada que ver. Y el mero hecho de que el hubiera impedido un plan perfecto lo habia cabreado. Asique lo habia castigado. La influencia de Danzo era demasiado grande y si lo mataba lo mas seguro es que tendría a todos en Hi no Kuni de mal humor y poniéndole problemas. En vez de eso le habia arrancado el ojo y ademas de eso lo habia destrozado físicamente debido a sus acciones. Hiruzen no toleraba de manera alguna ese tipo de acción por su parte

Tambien le habia dejado en claro a Danzo que su posicion como anciano y consejero se daba por perdida. Su viejo amigo trato de objetar pero cuando el le conto que era o eso o la muerte. El habia aceptado sin muchos problemas. Desde entonces no habia tantos problemas. También se habia enterado que mas de dos terceras partes de su fuerza de elite habian sido asesinadas. No sabia quien lo habia hecho pero era mas que obvio que esta persona quería ver lo máximo posible dañado el poder de Danzo. Sonrio sabiendo que ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era controlar la población de Hi no Kuni

Tambien significaba que podía emplear a su cuerpo de elite para eliminar las amenazas internas. Hi no kuni tenia muchas amenazas por supuesto. Algunas eran simples como por ejemplo los diferentes miembros del gobierno y los comerciantes. Otra amenaza mucho mas desagradable era que habia células de shinobis que operaban en Konoha sin su permiso. No era feliz con ello. Con Danzo neutralizado podía desplegar sus tropas para eliminar las amenazas. También debía servir para poder de esta manera controlar mas al Daimyo de Fuego ya que en su opinión el hombre era un problema

El Daimyo habia tratado de asumir Uzu no Kuni y nominar un representante de Hi no Kuni en su nombre. Los abanderados de Uzu habian matado al noble así como los samurái que venían dejando en claro que la isla era únicamente del clan uzumaki. También parecían saber de Naruto ya que al parecer habia un destacamento de ellos aquí. Parecían saber que la academia comenzaba en el dia de hoy para el niño y tenian toda la intención de encontrarlo. Por ese mismo motivo el Daimyo estaba aquí. No sabia que buscaba pero seria en su mejor interes que no fuera ninguna estupidez

El entendía las razones del Daimyo. El hombre quería los dominios Uzumaki debido por un lado a que se pagaba un dineral tanto a la flota como por el uso de las rutas marítimas Uzumaki. El Daimyo quería evitar eso por todos los medios. Y el muy idiota era capaz de poner en peligro la situacion. El Daimyo incluso habia llegado a decirle a los Uzumaki que seria una pena que algo le pasase a Naruto como si el estar aquí fuera suficiente como para hacerlo ver como si fuera un rehén. El siempre habia pensado que los gobernantes eran idiotas pero como este estaba claro que se llevaba la palma del grado de idiota al completo

Naruto estaba en Konoha y era protegido por Konoha. Nunca dejaría que algo le pasase por varias razones. La primera y mas importante es que Naruto era parte de un clan fundador de Konoha. Prácticamente tenia el control de Konoha ya que aunque los Uchiha también eran fundadores no habia proporcionado ni la mitad de los medios de defensa del lugar por lo que en pocas palabras ellos no tenian ni la mitad de voz y voto. Francamente era decepcionante. Y ademas de eso estaba el hecho de que como primo de los Senju heredaba su mayor control de Konoha. En pocas palabras Naruto era completo dueño de la aldea

El sabia que el consejo habia tratado de alterar la historia de Konoha. Motivos de seguridad decían. Ellos pensaban que era estúpido en serio. Querían evitar que Naruto supiera de su clan. Querían mantenerlo ignorante por todos los medios. Un error descomunal así como una falta de respeto. También explico atentamente al consejo que tratar de hacer eso podía garantizar que Naruto se cabrease con ellos lo que podría llevar a una situacion de lo mas desagradable. El sinceramente prefería no tener nada que ver con un problema de ese tipo. Si la gente quería hacer difícil su propia vida bien por el pero que no metieran a nadie mas en medio. Y si se hubieran salido con la suya eso es lo que hubiera pasado

Francamente los miembros del clan salvo por Shikaku, Choza y Shibi eran muy tontos. Tsume quería hacer que se olvidase el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki. Francamente habia decidido enseñarle una valiosa lección. Por un lado la niña habia sido una figura importante en la vida de los ninjas ya que era la responsable de mantener a Kumo a raya ¿y ella quería violar su memoria? No. El le habia recordado a Tsume que si bien ella era la cabeza de un clan ella no tenia ni voz ni voto al respecto de eso y le habia dejado en claro que si volvia a intentar algo como eso se aseguraría de que ella entendiera porque no debía hacerlo

Hiashi habia sido otro que quería ver los recuerdos del clan uzumaki limitados. Era obvio el porque. El hombre quería asegurarse por todos los medios que el clan Uzumaki perdia el máximo poder posible. Era un buen político no le iba a negar eso. Pero le habia explicado detalladamente al consejo que semejante acción podía tener como reacción al clan Uzumaki en sus cuellos exigiendo su sangre y aumentando los impuestos marítimos. Claramente todo el mundo habia entendido eso fácilmente y habian decidido que era mejor no cabrear de ninguna de las maneras al clan uzumaki

Todos asumían que el clan uzumaki estaba muerto. Si bien el consejo no estaba equivocado el hecho es que el clan se sacrifico para que su isla no fuera atacada. Mientras Naruto viva el seria responsable de Uzu y de su gente. Y la gente de Uzu jamás escupiría en el recuerdo de aquellos que habian hecho todo lo posible por ellos. Eran gente segura y honrada si el podía ser sincero que estaba mas que claro harian todo en su mano para garantizar que su gente este a salvo. Era obvio y claro que el consejo se estaba ganando un enemigo con el que no podían competir

La mentalidad del consejo de pensar que como tenian a Naruto aquí podían usarlo como rehén era estúpido ¿pensaban en serio que el dejaría que eso pasase? Era el Hokage. Jefe de Konoha. Su deber era garantizar que Konoha de ninguna manera se viera mal. Hacer daño a un aliado significaría hacerle daño a Konoha por lo que habia llegado fácilmente a la conclusión de cómo hacer mejor las cosas. Si a alguien no le gustaba no era su problema de todos modos ya que su prioridad era asegurar que Konoha no salía perjudicada de ninguna de las maneras y el consejo casi habia hecho eso

Kakashi miro atentamente a su jefe. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaban en una situacion única ya que habian esperado tranquilamente este dia. Algo les decía que Naruto se presentaría seguramente en la academia ¿Cómo lo sabían? Ademas de intuición porque ellos sabían que la persona que hubiera salvado a Naruto seguramente querria que el tuviera una educación adecuada como shinobi lo que significaba ir si o si a la academia. Era una complicación eso es cierto pero el esperaba en todos los sentidos para este dia de todos modos

Kakashi se sentía como que habia fallado a su maestro. El habia tenido dos deberes. El primero proteger a Konoha por todos los medios habidos y por haber sin importar nada mas. Era una tarea que habia tomado en serio y que le habia proporcionado al clan hatake un gran poder debido a todos los jutsus que habia copiado. Ya que a pesar de ser una familia pequeña de ninjas ahora contaban con una de las bibliotecas ninjas mas grande de todas. No solo lo habia hecho por ser una mision sino porque sabia de la vital importancia que podía ser en todos los sentidos todo ese poder en manos de su clan. Ahora el clan tenia mas posibilidades de crecer fuertes. Si bien no se colocarían como un clan superior lo que estaba claro es que tendrían mas poder

Su otra mision era proteger al hijo de su maestro. No era tonto. Sabia que tras la tragedia del ataque del kyubi mucha gente estúpida pensaría que podían simple y únicamente tratar con el kyubi matando a naruto. No solo no lo permitiría porque sabia la verdad acerca de los Biju sino porque Naruto era como un hermanito para el que se negaba por todos los medios de dejar de ninguna de las maneras que sufriera daño solo por algunas personas ser completamente idiotas en todos los sentidos. Habia matado a muchos aldeanos que habian tenido que ver con intentos de alcanzar a Naruto. La gente era idiota en su mente

No se daban cuenta del inmenso valor de los jinchuriki. Ellos solo veian una herramienta que debía ser controlada por todos los medios. Una herramienta que podía volver a matarlos si ellos no lo mataban antes. Que panda completa de idiotas si el podía ser completamente sincero. Naruto tenia mas valor en su sangre que ellos mismos. Y la razón detrás de su vida del consejo era la codicia así de simple. El habia cumplido con gusto misiones de matar a ciudadanos de Konoha solo por eso. Algunos pensarían que era un monstruo. Pero el sinceramente haría todo en su mano para proteger a los que le importan por todos los medios

De todos modos lo que le importaba era que el hijo de su maestro volveria a estar a su vista para poder protegerlo. Solo esperaba que el odio por Konoha no se extendiera demasiado. Konoha aunque parcialmente culpable de lo que habia pasado aun habia gente inocente en todo esto que no merecía de ninguna manera pagar por las decisiones de unos pocos. Al menos eso es lo que el pensaba en todo esto. Podía ser mejor asegurarse de que el niño no cargase de manera estúpida aunque lo dudaba seriamente. El niño no habia hecho nada en tres años lo que quería decir en pocas palabras que muy posiblemente no era tan malo como el pensaba

Habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo que uno siempre debía pensar en lo peor para estar seguro de que eso no pasaba de ninguna de las maneras. Llamalo ser una persona precavida. El lo era desde luego. El era precavido porque sabia que confiar en exceso en las cosas no era lo mas sensato de ninguna de las maneras. La confianza era una cosa muy bonita que tener cuando tenias motivos para ser confiado. Sin embargo el sabia mejor que nadie que ser confiado de ninguna de las maneras era el mayor y estúpido error a cometer. Una acción hecha solo por los completamente ignorantes que no tienen la mas minima idea de lo que hacen de todos modos

La confianza era un símbolo de debilidad al menos eso es lo que el pensaba. Confiarse normalmente traia a la gente mas cerca de morir o al menos eso es l que el pensaba. Confiarse demasiado era una apertura para convertirse en un objetivo seguro. Confiarse en algo significaba estar seguro al cien por cien de las habilidades. Un completo error en su mente que solo hacia mas daño que bien de todos modos. Por lo que no. El no estaba confiado. Sabia que el niño seria el hijo de su maestro pero al mismo tiempo sabia que habia sido expuesto al odio de Konoha por lo que lo mas seguro es que este un poco en contra de Konoha por todos los medios

´´Es un bonito dia ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo kakashi? Un bonito dia que me dice algo muy en serio que se va a convertir en una verdadera pesadilla todo por las maquinaciones de los idiotas y completos imbéciles``. Y era cierto. Se trataba de un bonito dia en konoha con la luz del sol iluminándolo todo. Era mas que claro que el dia era mejor de lo que se podía ver. Pero como era el dia de apertura de la academia de la edad de ocho años era lo mas seguro que el dia iba a pasar a ser un verdadero infierno en todos los sentidos. Una verdadera pesadilla cuando los miembros del consejo sepan de la presencia de Naruto y sea confirmada

´´Sinceramente lord Sandaime creo que un dia tan bonito no será estropeado de ninguna manera por las acciones del consejo. Algo me dice que sea quien sea que haya educado a Naruto lo habrá preparado seguramente para este dia. Estará lo mas seguro listo para la mierda que le eche encima el consejo por todos los medios lo mas seguro``. El sabia a ciencia cierta que si alguien habia preparado al heredero de un clan como los uzumaki lo mas seguro es que seria un serio dolor de cabeza para todos aquellos que habian tenido planes. Era una corazonada la que el tenia pero sus intintos jamás le habian fallado despues de todo

´´Si sin embargo no deja de ser un poco de un problema de todos modos. El caso es que el Daimyo esta aquí para en sus propias palabras darle un vistazo a la aldea y asegurarse de que las cosas van realmente bien en la aldea aunque conociendo a ese hombre como lo hago tengo una clara idea de que esta aquí mas que nada para asegurarse de que la situacion de Naruto no se sale de control de ninguna manera y seguramente tratara de hacerle algo al niño``. Era lo mas seguro o al menos lo que el pensaba que el Daimyo podía tratar de hacer de todos modos. El hombre no era tan inteligente como el pensaba que era de todos modos

´´se me hace raro y difícil de creer que el Daimyo no se entere de ninguna manera de que estamos planeando movimientos para destruir su circulo de poder señor. Es decir hemos estado usando los recursos de Konoha para eliminar a lo que es el circulo interno del Daimyo aquí``. Kakashi no soportaba de ninguna manera a los llamados nobles que en sus propias palabras sabien mejor que ellos los humildes ninjas como se hacían las cosas. Era una seria ofensa en todos los sentidos y estaba mas que seguro de que no era el único que se sentía de dicha manera de todos modos

´´El Daimyo no es un hombre tan inteligente como le gusta pensar que el es. Cierto es que se trata de una de las presencias políticas mas importantes de Hi no kuni y debemos lealtad al Daimyo pero si el piensa de todos modos que lo voy a dejar poner un solo dedo en Konoha esta mas bien equivocado. Konoha no fue creada para ser usada como simples escudos por parte de ese hombre``. Los nobles pensaban que podían mandar a los ninjas sin mas y eso lo molestaba mucho. Los ninjas de Konoha eran los soldados mas eficientes que existían de todos modos y si esa gente pensaba de alguna manera que el dejaría que se salieran con la suya en usarlos estarían en un duro despertar al menos

´´Creo que el mayor problema que Konoha tiene señor es que hemos dejado a los politcos con demasiado margen. Desde el ataque del Kyubi hemos dejado que los políticos hagan su santa voluntad señor. Eso ha hecho mucho daño a Konoha en mas de un sentido señor y no creo que sea prudente que dejemos de ninguna manera que eso se mantenga. Hara un serio daño a nuestra aldea``. La cruda realidad es que Konoha tenia demasiadas divisiones politcas en mas de un sentido por lo que tenia que hacerse algo para hacer una limpieza de casa y de esa manera eliminar las amenazas en la aldea

´´los políticos no son tanto de una amenaza como piensas Kakashi. Ellos son un peligro eso es cierto pero se les puede cortar sin ningun problema. Los políticos mas problematicos en contra de Konoha están en los clanes. No verán con buenos la amenaza de un clan volver a levantarse por encima de ellos de ninguna de las maneras. Ellos ven al clan uzumaki como la amenaza a sus clanes. Te puedo asegurar que ellos harán todo en sus manos para evitar que Naruto avance``. Los clanes estaban con gente que no entendía el concepto de que ellos eran débiles en el mejor de los casos. Si kakashi se enfrentase a los cabezas de clan los aplastaría debido a su diversidad de técnicas

´´la verdad sea dicha Kakashi les temo mas a ellos porque conozco mucho la forma de pensar de ellos. Muchos de ellos piensan que sus clanes no son posibles de ser superados de ninguna manera. Y verán sin ninguna duda la amenaza de Naruto de mala manera para ellos. Diablos lo mas seguro es que cuando se haga genin traten por todos los medios de controlar sus promociones. No se veria nada bien para ellos de todos modos que sus descendientes se vean superados por alguien que no ha tenido formacion como sus niños``. Los clanes eran demasiado orgullosos y no creían que tuvieran nada en lo que mejorar. Un grave error en su mente que solo dejaba saber en su mente que tenian demasiadas debilidades

´´Desde la desaparición de Senju y Uzumaki los clanes ninja han sido muy suaves. Se han dejado de formar de la manera que uno habría llegado a esperar de ellos por todos los medios. Desde aquellos días en que los clanes ninja de Konoha estaban siempre tratando de hacerse lo mas fuerte posible eso se ha terminado por completo ¿Por qué? Porque los clanes ya no ven amenazas a su llado poder. Naruto sin embargo es mas que una amenaza en todos los sentidos``. Naruto era un problema seguro para los miembros de los clanes debido a que crecia mas fuerte y mas poderoso cuanto mas tiempo se le daba. Lo mas seguro es que pronto seria inalcanzable

´´Entonces señor creo que lo mas sensato en todo esto es tomar las decisiones mas adecuadas para tratar con los clanes. No voy a dejar de ninguna de las maneras que el consejo haga el mas minimo daño a Naruto solo porque ellos están en inferioridad de algún tipo. Creame cuando le digo que no lo tolerare de ninguna manera``. No iba a dejar que el hijo de su maestro fuera golpeado de alguna manera por los miembros del consejo solo porque ellos estaban inseguros en la cercanía de Naruto. El no lo toleraría por nada ya que Naruto en la mente de Kakashi tenia deudas con cada persona de Konoha. Cada persona tenia una deuda con el debido a contener el Kyubi y ellos pagarían si o si no importaba que pensasen

´´No hay tanto de lo que preocuparse al respecto Kakashi. Si bien el consejo podría tratar de alguna manera poner problemas a todos nosotros no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos demasiado al respecto. Si bien el consejo puede querer hacerle daño a Naruto no querrán ver sus negocios ser afectados negativamente``. Era una cosa bastante buena que Uzu tuviera el control de los barcos de Hi no kuni ya que ellos eran los mejores creadores de barcos que habia. Casi podía imaginar la ira de mucha gente debido a la presencia

´´Y en cuanto a las dos nuevas reclutas. Creo que Izumi lo hara muy bien en ANBU. Le vendrá bien pasar por un tiempo desapercibida y alejarse de la extraña mentalidad actual que la gente esta teniendo. No tuvieron ningun problema con culpar a los Uchiha del ataque del Kyubi y ahora que están perdidos bueno ya ves como están actuando``. La gente en Konoha podi llegar a ser de lo mas hipócrita si el tenia que ser completamente sincero lo cual le molestaba. Esta aldea era su hogar y sin embargo en ocasiones tenia que decir que podían ser peores que las plagas mas violentas

´´Estoy mas que seguro de que una temporada en ANBU hara maravillas a Izumi. Ella era una solidad jonin antes. Un tiempo entrenando con la disciplina de ANBU seguramente le hara bien. También nos permitirá ocultar al resto del mundo que hay mas de un usuario del Sharingan. Nos dara una solida ventaja en posibles encuentros futuros a decir verdad``. Ya podía imaginarse la ira de cada aldea cuando se enterasen del engaño. Seria algo de lo mas satisfactorio en su mente ya que les haría daño y al mismo tiempo aumentaría la moral de la gente de Konoha. Todo eran ventajas desde su punto de vista al menos

´´Y la joven Rena tomara muy bien esto. El programa ya la ha colocado con un equipo decente. Y al mismo tiempo hara que ella supere con creces las habilidades de todos aquellos que se consideran por encima de ella en el pasado. Me gustaría ver la cara de Danzo de enterarse de que la hermana de Shisui esta recibiendo este tipo de entrenamiento. Seguramente no será feliz por nada en el mundo``. Ya podía imaginarse a Danzo entrando en ira de saber que la joven Rena tenia un eterno mangekyo. Seguramente haría todo en su mano por ponerle las manos encima a la niña

´´Es sin embargo bastante sorprendente que despues de lo que ha pasado las dos no hayan entrado en un ataque de ira contra Konoha. Despues de todo konoha tiene algo que ver parcialmente con lo que les ha pasado. Danzo esta metido en todo esto seguramente de alguna manera y por otro lado Konoha es la que los aislo por completo. Me parece bastante sorprendente en realidad``. Kakashi tenia que admitir que era una sorpresa aunque una agradable en contra de lo que normalmente tenia que soportar de todos modos. Cuando miro al Sandaime se quedo claro en su mente que el hombre pensaba de la misma manera

´´Creo que un salvador anónimo es el responsable de que las cosas no se hayan ido tan de las manos. Parece que Naruto ha tenido algo que ver de todos modos o al menos el que lo rescato. Me pregunto que ha hecho el joven uzumaki para garantizar que Konoha tenga todavía a dos solidos ninjas del clan uchiha de su lado de todos modos``. Y aunque era una sorpresa era una bastante agradable si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Una buena noticia al menos en su mente que solo traia buenas noticias para el futuro de la aldea. Solo esperaba que no les terminase haciendo daño de alguna manera a ellos ya que en ocasiones estas decisiones eran armas de doble filo

* * *

 **-Academia de Konoha-**

Naruto entro en la academia sin muchos problemas aunque a juzgar por la mirada del chunin en cuestión ya era bastante obvio que habia gente que iba a estar mas que contenta de jugar contra el. Pobres ilusos e idiotas completos. Bueno no era su problema de ninguna de las maneras lo que les pasase a ellos de todos modos. No era su problema tratar con la gente por medio ya sea de duras palabras o de las acciones que los convertirían en invalidos de por vida. Si la gente era incapaz de aceptar que habia un verdadero depredador en la escuela no era su problema de todos modos

Mientras Naruto estaba tranquilamente haciendo sus cosas en la inscripción se dio cuenta de la presencia de numerosos niños de clanes. Todos ellos de la edad suya. Era mas que claro para el que al finalizar el dia todos los padres salvo el Hyuga estarían enterados de su presencia. No era ningun tipo de problema para el de todos modos. Esa gente bien podía saber de su presencia todavía en konoha pero si ellos no podían encontrarlo entonces no podían montar ningun tipo de problema en su contra. Y ademas el no era de los de jugar limpio y tenia información valiosa de todos y cada uno de los clanes de Konoha

Por un lado estaban los Yamanaka. Eran un clan de tipo respaldo. Si bien bastante decentes en lo que era la maestria de venenos ellos no eran de ninguna de las maneras una verdadera amenaza. Gracias a Kyubi no habia veneno en el mundo que pudiera hacerle daño y lo que es mejor es que con cada veneno que existía el diseñaba una cura inmediata. Kurama habia hecho esto mas que nada con el único objetivo de que pudiera burlarse de los ninjas ya que una de sus formas mas efectivas de luchar era por medio de veneno. Tenia que ser de lo mas desagradable saber que todo tipo de veneno quedaba inútil contra el

Luego estaba el Nara. Ya podía ver la mirada totalmente llena de una falta de interes en el. Ese era el truco: la mirada. Mientras que la cara reflejaba una especie de presencia de estar totalmente sin interes la cruda realidad es que si mirabas mas intensamente te dabas cuenta de que el Nara estaba estudiando tranquilamente toda la escena delante de el por todos los medios. Estaba mas que claro que el nara estaba estudiando a todos los presentes y cuando su mirada se fijo en el solo le dio una sonrisa divertida y se giro sin hacerle el mas minimo caso divertido mas que nada de que el Nara estaba mirándolo como si no entendiera un problema que tenia delante suya

Naruto sintió de inmediato una presencia conectarse a su chakra y bajo la mirada para encontrar un insecto. Un Kikaichu. En pocas palabras un familiar Aburame. Tobirama y mito le habian comentado que la mayor fuerza de los Aburame era también su debilidad. Si de alguna manera alguien pudiera enseñarle lecciones elementales a los Aburame serian una verdadera fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta ya que estaban muy enfocados en chakra doton. Eso los convertiría en bestias peligrosas para luchar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo un aspecto shinobi muy importante a ser tenido en cuenta en la mente de Naruto

De repente un olor desgradable a perro lleno la zona. Para la gente era un olor malo para el era terrible ya que prácticamente podía oler todo lo malo que salía del niño Inuzuka. No ayudaba a que parecía sin control alguno y mas una bestia que un ser humano. Tobirama y mito le habian contado que en su momento los Inuzuka fueron un clan poderoso pero mayormente aquellos que aprendieron a controlarse. Los demás no eran gran cosa. Y de lo que habia aprendido hasta el momento solo habia un inuzuka que tomaba en serio el entrenamiento ninja por lo que podía decir que este niño no seria gran cosa en un futuro muy lejos de todos esto

Naruto fue llamada la atención de un niño agradable que estaba comiendo tranquilamente. Este niño estaba comiendo un monton. Un Akimichi. Eran un clan muy infravalorado pero según Tobirama era porque nadie comprendía a los Akimichi. Si la gente los entendiera los veria como el mejor clan a tener como aliado. Un clan que tuvo a uno de los hombres mas respetados en su mente. Tal vez podría conversar con el niño y moverlo en ese camino. Seguramente motivaría al nara ya que podía decir que estaban muy cerca. Solo de pensar en un tag team entre esos dos seria una cosa peligrosa. Si consiguen mover también a la niña Yamanaka seria una cosa verdaderamente aterradora

La ultima que vio que importaba en su momento y que no conocía era el llamado ultimo uchiha leal. Y su opinión es que el niño entraba demasiado en el molde de los uchiha. El chico estaba claramente golpeado por lo que le habia pasado a su clan y posiblemente era mas una amenaza que un beneficio. Bueno mientras que el no tratara de hacer nada contra el no era un problema. No es que importase mucho ya que con el sello en su persona sus posibilidades de hacerle una mierda eran mas bien bajas ya que sin el poder de su sharingan los uchiha mayormente se debilitaban en todos los sentidos

Vio entrar a Hinata que vestia una ropa tranquila de color negro y lila con toques de plata y tenia que decir que esa mirada de frialdad pura habría hecho seguramente a mas de una persona preguntarse si querían enfadarla. Bueno la gente podía ser increíblemente estúpida asique estaba mas que garantizado que alguien lo haría. Casi sentía pena por el pobre idiota que haga semejante acción ya que Hinata era muchas cosas pero una mujer comprensiva con aquellos que la molestaban no entraba en sus características como persona de ninguna de las maneras

Hinata no miro muy impresionada a las niñas que estaban aquí reunidas. En su mente cada una de las niñas que estaban aquí eran poco mas que posibles victimas para ella. No por nada sino por el simple hecho de que ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que no tomaban muy en serio su entrenamiento. Una completa vergüenza en su mente. El entrenamiento era un obligatorio. Era un si o si en su mente y mas aun ahora que habia quedado claro que ella bien podía ser una victima de ninjas mas veteranos. Kurenai habia dejado en claro que habia amenazas en muchas formas y que solo los estúpidos dejaban a las amenazas llegar hasta ellos de todos modos

En la vida ninja las mujeres eran un objetivo mas interesado por el simple hecho de que eran mujeres y muchos nobles y comerciantes pagaban por eso de tener a mujeres esclavizadas y usadas como objetos. Si era completamente franca ella despreciaba a la gente que pensaba que simplemente porque habia nacido mujer podían darle ordenes. Estaba mas que interesada en hacerlos a todos ellos pedazos y se aseguraría de que fuera así. Ella seria una mujer fuerte y poderosa y nadie podría decirle como hacer las cosas de todos modos

Eso y por supuesto habia mas cosas. Una kunoichi débil podía ser atrapada por cualquier persona. Ella no quería eso. Tenia un objetivo de ser tan fuerte, poderosa y temible que haría al mundo entero palidecer de miedo. Por eso miraba a estas mujeres y su opinión personal de todas ellas es que no eran lo bastante fuertes y eran mas que nada una vergüenza. Al menos en su mente de todos modos. Una vergüenza sincera si ella tenia que decir lo que pensaba. Y las vergüenzas como estas debían ser tratadas por todos los medios

Con eso dicho ella se sento tranquilamente en una esquina de la habitación. Le habría gustado nada mas que sentarse con naruto pero el le habia explicado en su momento que si los veian cerca la usarían para hacerle daño. Como su primera amiga el no quería que eso loe pasase a ella de ninguna de las maneras. Para el Hinata era una solida amiga que habia llegado a respetar seriamente y no podía dejar de ninguna manera que alguien le haga daño solo por llegar hasta el. Solo por eso el haría todos los esfuerzos en garantizar su seguridad sin importarle nada mas que hacer

Lo encontraba divertido. Ella sabia que ahora mismo carecia de las habilidades para defenderse y si su padre pensaba que podía llegar a hacerle daño a Naruto haciéndole daño a ella lo mas seguro es que el lo haría. Habia quedado claro que su padre amaba mas a su clan que a nadie mas. Y si el veía la posibilidad de atacar al clan Uzumaki lo haría sin ninguna duda. No queia darle esa oportunidad de ninguna de las maneras aunque ella habia tenido unas bonitas palabras con Naruto acerca de que ella no era de ninguna de las maneras una niña indefensa y se lo demostraría con todas sus habilidades

Fue en ese mismo momento que un chunin entro en la habitación. El chunin estaba mirando analíticamente a todos los niños reunidos hasta que se encontró con el pelo de la misma persona que durante tres años todos en Konoha habian buscado: Naruto el Jinchuriki. Esto era bueno. El arma habia sido encontrada. Ahora solo tenia que avisar de ello al consejo y se lo quitarían de encima. O al menos eso esperaba. No quería tener nada que ver con el niño porque en su mente era una bomba de relojería y un peligro potencial en todos los sentidos que seguramente podía hacerle daño a la gente si se daba la oportunidad

Además estaba el hecho de que habia desaparecido durante tres años asique no tenian la mas minima idea de lo que el niño podía saber. Era una amenaza considerable y prefería no tener nada que ver con el. Ademas estaba seguro de que Danzo estaría satisfecho. El estaba de acuerdo en que si el niño era un arma entonces debía ser usada como un arma adecuada. Por eso creo un clon y lo envio a avisar al consejo. Esto eran buenas noticias en su opinión y ya esta. Pero la mirada del niño le dijo que el habia deducido fácilmente para que habia hecho eso. Bueno no era como si el niño pudiera hacer nada. Ahora que se sabia donde estaba el seria fácilmente usado y utilizado adecuadamente

´´Bienvenidos a la academia ninja de Konoha. Estoy mas que seguro de que todos teneis que estar muy emocionados. Y teneis razón en estarlo. En este dia dais los primeros pasos en convertiros en ninjas de Konoha. Ser un ninja no es una tarea fácil. Se requieren sacrificios en todos los sentidos y en ocasiones hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. Pero por el bien de Konoha hay que hacerlo``. El sonrio al niño Uzumaki. Espero verlo molesto hasta que solo sonrio tranquilamente de vuelta a el. No sabia que es lo que estaba pasando por la mente del niño pero la sonrisa era un indicativo de que algo no iria de acuerdo a sus planes. No es que el niño pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo de todos modos

Naruto sonrio. Era tan fácil de leer al chunin. Estaba mas que seguro de que habia hecho el clon para avisar al consejo. Eso no terminaría bien para el. De todos modos como el chunin habia hecho esto el se aseguraría de que fuera adecuadamente castigado en algún momento posterior. Ahora solo tenia que jugar a este juego de todos modos. Veamos que tiene que ofrecer la academia de todos modos y suponiendo lo que hagan ya veria lo que el haría de todos modos al respecto yya que si era una perdida de tiempo habría consecuencias

Los juegos comenzaban y ellos no sabían lo mal que iban a perder


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos a todos. Lamento mucho haber tardado lo que he tardado pero por desgracia he tenido un serio problema. La madre de mi ahijado fue ingresada en urgencias y esta en coma por lo que me tengo que ocupar de el. El padre trabaja en la marina y por desgracia esta en alta mar por lo que no vuelve en otra semana por desgracia. Y sus abuelos son viejos y mayores y aunque grandes personas no serian capaces de atender un niño con Hiper Actividad por lo que se decidio que yo me hiciera cargo. Gracias por la comprension**

 **Ahora hay algo que quiero sacarme de mi sistema. Un revisor anonimo que segun el nombre anonimo es defensor de la mujer me ha clasificado en todas mis historias porque segun esta persona en mis historias ponga a los personajes masculinos como poderosos y a las mujeres solo como apoyo. Antes de nada quiero dejar algo en claro. Los protagonistas de mis historias son personajes centrales a los que he retocado para que se parezcan a lo mio y son fuertes por como pienso que pueden llegar y sus propias habilidades naturales. en el caso de naruto: Pedigri y Jinchuriki. En el caso de Harry: la profecia que cita que sera igual al señor oscuro. Por lo que si esta persona me molesta una vez mas la ignorare otra vez**

 **Otro ha comentado que parezco ser un dictador de extrema derecha por el hecho de que apoyo cierta ideologia. Bueno voy a ser sincero: no tengo ni puta idea. Hay cosas con las que estoy de acuerdo en un lado y con las que estoy de acuerdo del otro. Pero para decirlo con sencillez soy una persona que ve el mundo de una forma y otras personas lo ven de manera diferente. Os pido que no me pidais cambiar porque yo no os pido cambiar. No quiero que la gente cambie pero no quiero que la gente me haga cambiar es asi de simple desde mi punto de vista**

 **Ahora de acuerdo a esta historia. Una persona me ha preguntado el nivel de poder de Naruto. Voy a responder lo mejor que pueda. Para empezar estan sus reservas de chakra que son mas grandes que las de Kisame pero con un control monstruoso debido al hecho de un constante entrenamiento desde niño por lo que es comprensible que tenga mas o menos control y el ha hecho ejercicios de control creados especialmente para el no las simples versiones de los demas. Fisicamente es fuerte pero todavia un niño. Solo puedo decir que tendra una ventaja de manera fisica debido al uso de sellos pero debido a no alcanzar su etapa de crecimiento no podra luchar contra los verdaderos monstruos. Y en cuanto a inteligencia digamos que es un segundo Tobirama que fue alabado como uno de los ninjas mas inteligentes**

 **Las Parejas se han seleccionado. Las parejas que he seleccionado son por varias razones. La primera de ellas es porque son parejas que son un poco como libros en blanco. Voy a ser honesto: no me gusta Canon. no por nada sino por como evolucionan los personajes. De ahi que mis personajes sean diferentes por supuesto y de ahi que las parejas sean de manera completamente diferente en vez de lo esperado por parte de los seguidores de Canon. ser pacientes. Aunque esto no sera una historia de romance. Hay que entender que aunque habra escenas de romance esto es mayormente aventura**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Toda Accion tiene una Reaccion**

 **-Konoha. Torre Hokage-**

Hiruzen estaba tratando de trabajar tranquilamente en su papeleo o mas bien en el papel que los imbéciles del consejo parecían pensar que podían colarle ¿en serio? Hace un tiempo que habia descubierto que con kage Bunshin fácilmente podía hacerl el trabajo de papel por lo que el sabia mas o menos todo lo que se colaba. Cada vez que llegaba un documento ya sea de los clanes o de los civiles el tenia un morboso interes en saber que es lo que decía exactamente hasta el ultimo punto de todos modos. Para asegurarse por todos los medios que la gente entendía que el se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo despues de todo

La mayor parte del papeleo fueron informes de misiones. Desde las misiones de rango D a misiones de rango A. otra parte del pepelo eran cosas como por ejemplo necesidades de la aldea. Datos de suma importancia al menos desde el punto de vista de una persona sensata. Era información realmente valiosa despues de todo. Ya que necesitaba saber mas o menos la necesidad de nuevos elementos médicos y otras cosas. Era por eso mismo que el prestaba una especial atención a ello y cotejaba la información dada para asegurarse que no es una trampa. Despues de todo alguien podía usar esos fondos para otras cosas

Otro aspecto del papeleo eran informes de operaciones encubiertas. Misiones de búsqueda y destrucción, misiones de asesinato, misiones de captura, misiones de sabotaje. Todo eso era de vital importancia de ser sabido por el como Hokage para tener una adecuada idea de cómo van las cosas. Despues de todo con esa información siempre se podían tomar nuevas decisiones. Por ejemplo recientemente una unidad de ANBU habia encontrado una celula de civiles que trabajaban para el Daimyo personalmente en ciertas tareas. No queriendo dejarlos libres habian sido invitados a la mano amable de Ibiki para que cuenten con pelos y señales toda la información que tenian

Algunos podían considerarlo exagerado. El no lo era. Y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que dichos civiles tenian como objetivo promover la violencia en contra de naruto una vez haya sido encontrado. A través de dichos civiles se habia averiguado por ejemplo de una amplia red de civiles que pensaban que podrían salirse con la suya en tratar de atacar al niño. El no habia hecho nada por una simple razón: curiosidad. Quería saber mas o menos cual seria la reacción de Naruto a estos civiles atacarlos ¿los dejaría ser? ¿o los mataria? En secreto esperaba que los matase. No es que no quisiera al pueblo de Konoha pero seguía pensando que si una persona es idiota entonces mejor que su ADN no contamine las cosas en konoha

El era una persona que amaba el pueblo por encima de todo. Diablos el consideraba que el pueblo era como una familia. Pero cuando una parte de la familia estaba equivocada debías de corregir su forma de pensar. Toda esa gente pensaba que podía salirse con la suya. Eso no pintaba nada bien. Tenian que ser adecuadamente enseñados en sus errores ¿y cual es la mejor manera? De ostrarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Con dichas acciones el estaba mas que seguramente de que todos en Konoha entenderían que ellos debían de andarse con ojo y con cuidado con lo que hacen. Era una forma bastante simple de todos modos en hacer las cosas desde su punto de vista

El hecho de que posiblemente al hacer eso también ayudaba a recordarles a los civiles su bajo lugar en Konoha podía ser una valiosa razón. Aun tenia que cuestionarse quien le metió en la cabeza a los miembros civiles de Konoha que su valor era igual o similar siqyuiera al de un ninja de Konoha. Era un completo estúpido y gigantesco error que no tenia el mas minimo interes de mantener. En serio ¿Qué es mas importante en términos militares civiles o jinchuriki? En serio hay que ser idiota si ellos pensaban que permitiría de ninguna de las maneras que ellos se salieran con la suya. Bueno es menos gente a la que soportar y por supuesto menos cosas que tener que hacer de todos modos

Habia enviado al bueno de Kakashi a la academia con el único objetivo de ver que hacia naruto. Por supuesto el niño era un buen chico seguramente pero estaba allí para prestar atención a lo que harian los instructores. Ante la mas minima acción de sedición el los ejecutaria. En serio no entendía a la gente ¿era en serio tan estúpida? Por lógica uno necesita un ejercito de ninjas fuertes. Naruto tenia el potencial de tener el mayor poder destructivo y la gente pensaría que podían sabotearlo así como así demostraba ser estúpida y que no merecía estar en el mando de algo tan valioso e importante como era la academia

Vale el podía entender perfectamente que la gente del pueblo no soportase al Kyubi. Es decir seguramente los cago por completo. Quiero decir el Kyubi es el mas poderoso de los Biju. Habia estado en presencia de la mayoría de los Biju y podía decir que ninguno se acercaba a la presencia aterradora del Kyubi. Sabia que la gente podía estar aterrada de ello. Es decir no todo el mundo se encuentra con un Biju y podía comprender que ellos temieran una esencia de la destrucción como esa despues de todo. Era aceptable. Lo que no iba a aceptar de ninguna de las maneras es que traten a un guardian de un prisionero como un monstruo

Eso y que el sabia que seria un insulto a Minato y Kushina. Habian dado su vida por Konoha y merecían ser respetados por sus acciones. Habian sido gente que de verdad hacia lo correcto siempre. Se habian manchado con la sangre suficiente como para llenar un océano. Por lo que desde su punto de vista el pensaba que ellos merecían ser respetados por sus acciones en todos los sentidos. Si ellos tenian un problema con ello no era su problema y se aseguraría de que pagasen por ello sin importarle una verdadera mierda lo que todo el mundo piense de todos modos

Si alguien tiene problemas con el ser una persona adecuada en memoria con aquellos que de verdad se habian ganado su respeto podían irse a la mierda. El mero hecho de que la gente escupiera en el recuerdo de dos ninjas que lo dieron todo por su gente lo molestaba seriamente y el no lo toleraría en lo mas minimo. Eso y tenia que admitir que también habia muchas posibilidades de que kakashi y kurenai se vayan en una masacre si algo le pasaba de todos modos a Naruto. Seria mas que obvio que ambos como alumnos de sus padres marcharían contra todos aquellos que eran una amenaza

Para Hirtuzen el asunto era mas bien simple y sencillo. Si haces algo tienes que tener una recompensa. Minato gano la guerra a Konoha al convertirse en uno de los hombres mas temibles y peligrosos de la historia conocida. El merecía una recompensa por ello. Algunos podían pensar que era una exageración. Una acción sin sentido. El lo pensó mas bien como una acción justa a favor de aquellos que habian pagado al mundo con sangre y muerte a favor de su nación. No estaba equivocado al pensar que cualquier otro pueblo habría hecho lo mismo. El único problema de Minato es que al igual que el tenia un poco de idealismo. Pero desgraciadamente su vida se habia truncado asique no habría mas problemas de ese tipo con el

Si alguien tenia un problema con Minato no era nada mas que una rencilla típica de personas celosas. Por ejemplo los uchiha y Hyuga. No podían soportar el hecho de que Minato básicamente habia demostrado ser un ninja mejor de lo que jamás serian ellos de ninguna de las maneras. Por eso lo odiaban. Minato supuestamente no venia de ningun clan y los habia superado. Tiene que haber sido un duro golpe al ego de esos cabrones seguramente. Tiene que haberles hecho daño. Y fue aun peor porque ademas de eso el seria su Hokage y podría darles ordenes. Un verdadero dolor para todos ellos que tuvo que ser en todos los sentidos

Asique si. Minato fue en su opinión un joven con increíble talento y ademas de eso fue un increíble y poderoso ninja que se mereció una jodida recompensa. Y como el habia ademas dado su vida por la aldea se merecía otra recompensa. Esta recompensa consistía en que su hijo creciera para ser un explendido ninja. Habia fallado porque habia creido y pensado que el pueblo no puede estar lleno de estúpidos e idiotas completos. Error suyo. No volveria a cometer ese mismo error de todos modos. Ahora estaba mas que seguro de que haría todo en su mano para garantizar que Naruto crecia tranquilamente en los siguientes cinco años. Si alguien tenia algún problema con el ese no era su problema de todos modos

Y fue con eso que la puerta de su oficina se abrió y por ella entro Danzo. La verdad es que no podía negarse a si mismo lo mucho que habia disfrutado de arrancarle el ojo a Danzo. Estaba mas que tentado para que cuando llegasen sus últimos momentos supiera que rena Uchiha tenia un mangekyo. Seria de lo mas divertido en su mente ver al viejo imbécil que odiaba a los clanes mas fuertes que el suyo saber que habia posibilidades de que le hubiera entregado una oportunidad tan brillante a Konoha. Seria de lo mas divertido también hacerle saber lo mucho que la habia cagado en todos los sentidos

Danzo miro a su rival y contuvo un gruñido de rabia. El dia despues de el genocidio Uchiha se presento con cinco de sus elites. Ademas de terminar de matar a todos sus ninjas de elite se acerco a el y antes de que tuviera tiempo le habia arrebatado el ojo de Shisui. Parecía que Itachi no habia tenido la mera intención de dejarle una sola cosa. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente Hiruzen le habia advertido de lo mas amable posible que si por alguna razón iba tras cualquier Uchiha lo terminaría por completo eso era seguro asique se habia quedado sin hombres casi y con la perdida de un poderoso activo

No hay que equivocarse tenia ojos pero ningun Mangekyo y especialmente el de Shisui. No sabia lo que haría con esos ojos pero era claro que ahora estaban por completo lejos de su alcance. Maldijo a su viejo camarada pensando que tenia derecho a dicho ojo ya que le daría la oportunidad de oro de ser el Kage de Konoha pero Hiruzen no habia dejado nada al azar. Habia decidido asegurarse por todos los medios que todas sus posibilidades estuvieran controladas. Habia pensado que la vejez habia convertido en blando al hombre pero se habia equivocado por completo

Afortunadamente Hiruzen no tenia ni idea de su escondite de formacion. Allí tenia a veinte jóvenes prometedores. Tendría que entrenarlos aun mas duro y tal vez en cinco años tendría una vez mas un grupo de elite. Pero estas acciones le habian costado seriamente y maldijo a Hiruzen por ello por la perdida que significaba para el términos militares. Y lo que es peor es que el sabia lo que muy posiblemente significaba esto seguramente ya que si habia algo que el sabia muy bien de Hiruzen es que no hacia nada sin tener un plan mas que dcente respaldándolo. Hiruzen habia hecho esto adrede y el sabia su verdadero objetivo

Con sus fuerzas inutilizadas Hiruzen podría atacar y golpear a nobles y mercaderes con total impunidad. Sabia de su unidad de elite personal. El reclutaba a los jóvenes mas prometedores de Konoha en esta unidad para darles una educación mas en profundiad. Un ejemplo habia sido kushina Uzumaki. Una verdadera monstruo en las artes ninja. Entrenada personalmente en esta unidad. No sabia quien pertenecía a la unidad pero realizaban la mayor parte de las misiones de rango S de Konoha debido a que tenian una vida mas bien centrada en el entrenamiento. Eran reclutados jóvenes y entrenados desde jóvenes al nivel ANBU lo que producía a tropas bastante fuertes

Y todos ellos tenian en común una lealtad a Hiruzen que nadie podía igualar. No sabia cuantos de esos jóvenes promesas tenia bajo su mado directo. Solo sabia que la mayoría de los Capitanes ANBU eran de ese trabajo y nunca lo habian obedecido durante su tiempo como comandante. Le habian dejado siempre en claro que si bien el podía ser el comandante el solo estaba en esa posicion porque el Sandaime no podía acapararla y precisaban de un trabajador eficiente. Pero que no era nada mas que una persona que ocupaba esa posicion en nombre de Hiruzen. No sabia quien ocupaba actualmente la posicion pero lo que tenia claro es que fuera quien fuera posiblemente era un ninja de tipo S

No importaba cuanto lo pensase. La única solución que veía a salir bien parado de todo esto era tener control sobre el clan Uzumaki. Los Uzumaki tenian el mayor poderío militar y económico en este momento. Cada clan tiene pequeñas tierras pero los Uzumaki tenian su propio país. Lo cual era malo. Los Uzumaki habian dejado en claro que no dejarían que nada que les pertenecía llegase a manos de las personas de Hi no kuni. La única forma de lograr esto era controlar al niño por todos los medios. Sabia que seria increíblemente difícil de hacer pero tenia plena confianza en hacerlo

El Daimyo estaba aquí despues de todo. El hombre al igual que el mismo quería el control de Uzu no Kuni. No solo por su flota y por sus rutas marítimas. Sino también por el hecho de que tenian grandes minas de las que se sacaba una gran cantidad del metal del chakra del mundo. No podía dejar de ninguna de las maneras ese metal a manos de los uzumaki ya que sacaban una buena cantidad de dinero al vendérselo a Hi no Kuni. Por tanto el Daimyo quería el control de la isla. La única oportunidad verdadera que tenian de conseguirlo era tener bajo control a Naruto por todos los medios

Y es por eso que estaba aquí. Ya sea que quiera o no Hiruzen iba a ceder por todos los medios. Porque aunque Hiruzen era el Hokage el Daimyo era el soberano absoluto. El podría conseguir dominarlo por completo y si quería podía hacer que el niño tuviera que estar bajo su tutela. Solo venia a hacerle una cortesía a Hiruzen. Iba a avisarle de lo que pasaría ya sea que le gustase o no. Y si a el no le gustaba poco importaba en su mente porque el niño estaría bajo su tutela a partir del dia de hoy. No habia nada que le podría impedir hacerlos mientras tenga la confianza del Daimyo de su lado

´´Han visto al niño en la academia. Una vez termine la academia será traido a las salas del consejo donde se va a decidir su futuro de manera completa. El Daimyo no esta contento con como son las cosas y ha decidido ponerle un punto y final completo``. Danzo habia pensado que veria una cara disgustada en Hiruzen sin embargo el solo recibió una mirada divertida en todos los sentidos. Era mas que claro que el anciano Hokage no estaba del todo a favor de lo que el pensaba y era mas que claro que encontraba divertidas sus palabras casi como si el hubiera esperado que el hiciera esto

´´Danzo si crees que la palabra del Daimyo tiene alguna autoridad en todo esto me temo que te vas a llevar una soberana decepcion en todos los sentidos. El Daimyo no puede opinar en nada de esto. Hay un tratado y si lo rompe estará muerto``. No solo estaría muerto porque el lo mataria sino porque Uzu lo mataria antes de pasar a matar a toda la familia y solo dios sabe que hacer con la nación de Hi no Kuni. Habia tratados y tenian que cumplirse por completo en todos los sentidos si ellos no obedecían de ninguna de las maneras bien podrían estar completamente llenos de mierda

´´Y creo que tu estas olvidando que si el Daimyo te dice que tienes que hacer algo debes cumplir por obligación en todos los sentidos. El Daimyo es el soberano absoluto de Hi no Kuni por lo que no tienes mas remedio que aceptar sus decisiones como buenas asique no tendras mas opción que aceptar lo que el te diga``. Danzo habría sonreído de no ser por el inmenso control emocional que tenia de si mismo. Sin embargo una vez mas la mirada divertida de su viejo amigo no le gusto. Habia algo en esa mirada que le decía que estaba destinado a fallar por completo como si supiera que por alguna razón el Daimyo no podía ordenar

´´El Daimyo podría sugerirme hacer eso es cierto. Pero solo puede sugerir. Si tengo que elegir entre quien merece respeto y quien no creo que queda mas que claro que el que se lo merece es el clan uzumaki despues de todo kushina pago una cuenta de sangre muy alta por mantener a Konoha perfectamente a salvo y también a Hi no kuni. Si bien mucha gente podría pensar que el Daimyo puede ordenar creo que el Daimyo no es lo bastante estúpido como para pensar que simple y únicamente puede dar ordenes sin consecuencias es es de una persona mas bien estúpida``. Si bien el Daimyo es un hombre acomodado es cierto que el hombre no era completamente estúpido de ninguna de las maneras o al menos el esperaba que no fuera así

´´Muchos llamarían a verte fuera de tu posicion debido a eso hiruzen. Debes de elegir entre ponerte del lado del Daimyo y por tanto hi no kuni y konoha o ponerte del lado de Uzu no Kuni y del lado de Uzumaki. Si eliges la ultima decisión el puesto de Hokage se perderá por completo en todos los sentidos``. Danzo miro con una sonrisa como pensando que habia ganado hasta que escucho la risa de Hiruzen que estaba claramente mas divertido que antes y eso ya habia dejado en claro que el tenia algo en mente. Algo que anularía por completo a Danzo y sus planes

´´mmm supongo que estarías en lo cierto. Mi posicion de Hokage posiblemente se perdería. Salvo que haya una persona que me respalde. Si bien es cierto que los clanes pueden dar un voto de no confianza en mi por el mero hecho de quieren a Naruto bajo control creo que estas olvidando varios factores importantes a ser tenidos en cuenta mi querido viejo amigo``. Hiruzen tenia que admitir que meterse con Danzo era algo así como una completa diversión desde su punto de vista. Su viejo amigo podía haber sido un increíble ninja pero esta completamente ignorante de todas las cosas que funcionan en la aldea

Danzo pensó lo que quería decir hasta que cayo en un determinado punto. Si Uzu apoyaba a Hiruzen no importaba lo que quisiera el Daimyo o los clanes ellos estarían mal porque dependían en exceso de uzu. Uzu no toleraría de manera alguna que el heredero del clan Uzumaki se vea mal afectado por decisiones del consejo de ninguna de las maneras. Y el sabia que desde el momento en que se notifico de la nueva generacion entrando en la academia Uzu ya estaba aquí de todos modos preparándose para en caso de ser necesario sacar al niño del lugar y ponerlo completamente a salvo

Maldijo al darse cuenta de que Uzu estaba en realidad jugando con todos ellos. Uzu habia esperado pacientemente. En los últimos tres años posiblemente habran creado suficiente información de cada noble y cada comerciante para hacer sus vidas un infierno. Uzu era buena en su trabajo y harian todo en su mano para garantizar que su gente este as salvo lo que significaba en pocas palabras que en el momento que el Daimyo diera simplemente la palabra de consejo de que el niño debía ser llevado se convertiría en un completo infierno para todos ellos. Y luego recordó otro punto aun mas aterrador acerca de los Uzumaki

Todos los sellos empleados por Konoha eran de diseño Uzumaki. Es decir desde las cosas simples a las complejas. Si el niño era atacado y por alguna razón el sabia como hacerlo podía declarar inútiles todos los sellos en todas las formas posibles. Era una maldición completa si el podía decirlo con total honestidad. Un problema de muy alto nivel que debía ser tratado por todos los medios pero que por desgracia no ofrecia ninguna salida de todos modos. Por el simple hecho de que ellos no tenian forma de impedirlo. Maldijo el dia que Konoha entro en alianza con los Uzumaki a pesar de todo lo bueno que habia traido a Konoha

´´Oh ya veo que te has dado cuenta Danzo. Si. Atacar a Naruto de ninguna de las maneras seria la ultima cosa que Konoha haría ¿te imaginas cada sello diseñado por el clan uzumaki inutilizado por esas mismas acciones? Significaría fácilmente que el clan Uzumaki prácticamente daría un golpe mortal a Konoha``. Hiruzen admitiría en ese mismo momento que encontraba de lo mas divertido como el hombre que tenia delante trataba de ocultar su miedo ante lo que estaba escuchando aunque claro el hombre pensaba que era bueno haciendo eso por supuesto

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que la barrera de Konoha caería. La barrera era de suma importancia ya que les permitia saber de multiples formas las entradas y salidas en Konoha. Era una máxima prioridad por encima de todas las demás cosas y su perdida era inaceptable en todos los sentidos. Ya podía ver la ira de Danzo al enterarse de que eso podía pasar perfectamente. Y aunque Danzo era bueno en sellos de ninguna manera tenia talento en las barreras de Konoha por lo que estaba en una clara situacion de inferioridad muy a su completo disgusto y mas aun porque dependía de una persona que quería bajo control

´´Imaginate lo que seria que la rama cadete del clan Hyuga se vea libre de todas sus barreras. Seria de lo mas divertido ¿no estas de acuerdo? Porque lo primero que harian seguramente matar a toda la rama principal. Una perdida porque eso me obligaría a matarlos. Seria la perdida de todo un clan ¿de verdad quieres presionar para controlar a Naruto?``. Y Hiruzen sabia que habia ganado solo de ver la mirada de su viejo amigo. Era mas que claro que el estaba de lo mas molesto en ese mismo momento y que quería nada mas que aplastarlo por todos los medios. Pero por desgracia sus posibilidades eran menores de lo que eran en realidad. El habia ganado mientras que el por otro lado habia perdido por completo

Danzo miro con ira antes de salir. Tal vez si ponía las manos en el niño antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada podría impedir por todos los medios que el niño pudiera hacer nada. Saldría de allí y se movería para evitarlo por completo. Se aseguraría por completo de saber que Konoha estaba en buenas manos. Sus manos capaces se asegurarían de que Konoha estaba perfectamente a salvo y si alguien pensaba que podría evitarlo estaban completamente equivocados. Finalmente salió dejando a un Hiruzen que lo miraba mas que nada divertido por lo que habia pasado de todos modos

Hiruzen tuvo que contener la risa. Danzo era un buen adversario pero al mismo tiempo predecible. Era fácil de ver a donde se movia y a donde iba una vez el tenia el completo control de el mismo. Ahora que sabia sus acciones y sus intereses tenia mas que claro que no lo dejaría acercarse a lo que el quería. Con eso dicho volvió al trabajo. Aunque puede haber ordenado que junto con kakashi hubiera cinco ANBU observando a Naruto. Aunque sabia que Danzo estaba golpeado no le extrañaría en lo mas minimo que pidiera a algún jonin o chunin hacer su trabajo sucio. Era demasiado predecible

 **-Academia Ninja-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro. El libro era sobre sellado obviamente. Si bien le gustaría leer de la manipulación elemental habia llegado a la conclusión de que la gente de verdad no entendía los elementos. Lo molestaba mucho. Es decir durante mas de mil años el entrenamiento elemental habia estado estancado por el mero hecho de que la gente no pensaba precisamente. Ellos solo actuaban de acuerdo con el simple hecho de que sabían lo que se hacia y ya esta. Pero nadie entendía lo compleja que podía ser dicha manipulación. El mero hecho de que nadie lo comprendiera lo molestaba ya que como shinobis su mayor prioridad debería de ser asegurar que tenian todas sus bases cubiertas

Un ejemplo era el Doton. Era el elemento del moldeo. Un elemento usado mayormente para moldear el campo de batalla a gusto de las personas. Eso es cierto. Pero la gente habia olvidado que el Doton era posiblemente el elemento mas peligroso en muchos sentidos. Si una persona aprendía a canalizar el chakra doton en forma de onda sísmica y usarlo sin la necesidad de sellos de mano estarías creando al perfecto usuario de taijutsu debido a su inmensa capacidad destructiva ¿lo sabia la gente? La respuesta es no. Para ellos doton solo tenia un objetivo y ya esta nada mas

El Suiton es posiblemente otro elemento infravalorado solo por el hecho de que la gente no entendía ni sabia como producir agua ¿es la gente estúpida en serio? El habia aprendido de Tobirama varias lecciones. Tobirama le habia explicado que debido a su alta afinidad por el agua nunca lo habia pensado pero cuando llego a la conclusión de cómo se producía el agua habia querido golpearse contra un muro de granito puro por la increíble falta de uso del cerebro de la gente. En serio el elemento en cuestión solo exigia que mezclaras hidrogeno y oxigeno. Podía considerarse como un nuevo ejercicio de manipulación elemental de agua ¿pero se hacia? Pues no eso no se hacia simple y únicamente por el hecho de que la gente no pensaba en ello

Por supuesto el agua también se podía usar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo que habia sorprendido a Tobirama tras su explicacion. Es decir si lo pensabas detenidamente el cuerpo estaba formado en su mayor parte de agua ¿Por qué no transmitir la fuerza de un impacto a través del agua? Esto habia hecho que Tobirama que se clasificaba a si mismo como el mayor maestro de agua en todos los sentidos sintiera una vergüenza solo clasificaba por aquellos que en verdad entendían el trabajo. Habia sido de lo mas divertido en la mente de Naruto jugar en ese sentido con su familiar y mas que nada porque sabia que lo molestaba

El Raiton era uno de los pocos elementos en su opinión que se usaba en todos los sentidos. Es decir el Raiton en el cuerpo se sabia que acelebraba la capacidad de respuesta así como aumentaba la capacidad de combate significativamente. En jutsus era increíblemente destructivo. En armas era el objeto perforante mas poderoso que existe en todos los sentidos dándole una increíble capacidad ofensiva para tratar con todos aquellos que eran una amenaza. Un elemento de verdad bien usado al menos. Su caso seria aun mas aterrador o al menos es así como el lo pensaba de todos modos

Katon era un elemento agresivo y difícil de controlar. El podía entender que la gente tuviera problemas para usarlo de todos modos. Sin embargo el Katon tenia una ventaja de ofensiva que podía ser usado en todos los rangos. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente si se usara en las armas se podría aplicar de diferentes formas. Una por ejemplo seria como un arma que añade poder ofensivo de combate, otra seria la de crear poderosos ataques ardientes y finalmente actuar como un veneno ya que aunque no era bien sabido dicho elemento podía ser usada como veneno porque se lo comia todo perfectamente

Y finalmente el Futon. El elemento mas poderoso en su opinión. Si bien no se podía usar en técnicas ofensivas de largo alcance era el elemento definitivo en corta distancia y media. Tenia multiples capacidades desde rasgar, a cortar y repeler. Un elemento tanto ofensivo como defensivo. Pero el no entendía como la gente no podía usarlo como un medio para controlar un area en la zona y poder ver todo lo que sucede en esa area. Le daría una competa ventaja en todos los sentidos ¿pero lo hacían? La respuesta es no. Para la gente el elemento en cuestión solo cumplia dos posibilidades y ya esta. Bastante vergonzoso en su mente al menos

Era horrible lo poco que sabia la gente acerca de los elementos básicos de combate pero no era su culpa. Si la gente quería ser ignorante bien por el. El no seria de la misma manera. Seria el mayor maestro de su elemento de combate y si alguien tenia alguna duda bien podrían irse al infierno en lo que a el se refería. No tenia ningun problema con ellos querer matenerse patéticos solo por el hecho de que para ellos era mas fácil ser de esa forma. Si alguien le daba problemas lo enviaría a la mierda. Esa era la percepción que Naruto tenia de la forma de ser de las personas al menos en su opinión de todos modos

Kurama miro analíticamente al joven Uzumaki. Su opinión del niño era magnifica y solo tenia que ver como evolucionaba. Estaba interesado en saber hasta donde llegaría. Y le divertía por ser capaz de darse cuenta de lo poco utilizados que eran los elementos en cuestión. Casi quería verlo hacer pedazos a la gente. Diablos el estaba mas que seguro de que lograría hacer ver a la gente no solo como estúpida sino ignorante. Los humanos eran ignorantes salvo por algunos que demostraban tener mas cerebro que mucha gente al menos en su mente. Y Naruto habia demostrado tener al menos algo de cerebro lo que era decir mucho

El niño tenia cerebro lo que se podía decir era mas que cualquier otro ninja que el conocía. Decía mucho si un niño era mas inteligente que la mayoría de los ninjas que habia visto cuando estaba dentro de Kushina. Francamente demostraba lo increíblemente mal que estaba todo de todos modos si la gente era incapaz de pensar. La habilidad mas importante de todas era la capacidad de saber pensar y esta gente desde luego no lo hacia de ninguna de las maneras. El mero hecho de que no lo hiciera demostraba en su mente que la raza humana se habia quedado lo mas segura estancada. Tal vez lo que necesitaban eran monstruos

En la mente de Kurama habia quedado claro que la mejor forma de evolucionar era con una dversario. Un rival. Un enemigo. Sin embargo la gente ya no lo tenia. Los único enemigos que tenian eran otros humanos y eso es lo único que los convertía en una amenaza y punto. Francamente era decepcionante desde su punto de vista que como Biju sabia que desde que los Biju fueron sellados el poder de los ninjas habia sido reducido comprensiblemente. Solo podía imaginarse lo que haría Naruto si se le diera la oportunidad de hacerlos a todos pedazos. Seguramente crecerían un poco al menos

De todos modos desde su punto de vista Naruto tenia mas potencial en todo su cuerpo que la mayoría de ellos. Era un pensador pero con el claro interes de crecer como persona. Eso y combinado con sus monstruosas reservas de chakra le daba una considerable ventaja sobre todos sus oponentes. Si a eso le añades que tenia unas características únicas que lo ponían por encima de los demás el solo podía decir sin ninguna duda de que Naruto siempre estaría mejor que los patéticos humanos en cuestión. Eso lo hacia divertido también porque podía llegar a imaginarse la ira de la gente por ser superada de la manera en que lo era. Seguramente debía ser de lo mas satisfactorio

Si. El pondría a prueba a Naruto muy pronto. Su jinchuriki debía ser el mas poderoso. Y ademas de eso mostraba mas respeto por el que cualquier otro incluida Mito. Aunque Mito habia sido una mujer adecuada desde que la conocía ella nunca fue agradable con el considerándolo un poco por el lado destructivo. Naruto sin embargo consideraba que era una fuerza de la naturaleza y toda fuerza de la naturaleza tenia una cosa en común: eran una amenaza para la humanidad. Por supuesto eso podía hacer infelices a los demás ninjas de Konoha pero la cruda realidad es que el era eso una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza y lo veian como un demonio por ello

Naruto no era de la misma opinión. Para Naruto el era una fuerza poderosa a ser tenida en cuenta eso es muy cierto. Una poderosa presencia capaz de arrasarlo todo. Pero el no lo consideraba como algo malo. El consideraba que su presencia era necesaria en el mundo en todos los sentidos. Lo veía como una presencia que servia con un objetivo único y ese era el control de la humanidad. Mira a donde ha llegado la humanidad desde que el y los demás fueron sellas. Pululaban y eran una amenaza para la naturaleza sin contar con que la mayoría de ellos eran un peligro en exceso para el mundo entero

No. Kurama solo respetaba a Naruto porque entendía el papel de los Biju. Tenia que ser vergonzoso para los demás que un niño entendiera esto mientras que la mayoría de los adultos no parecían entenderlo. Y el estaba de acuerdo con el tal Tobirama de que si de verdad el Shodaime hubiera querido de verdad la paz debería de haber mantenido a los Biju ¿pero lo hizo? La respuesta es no. El pensó que era una buena idea repartirlos. En serio el hombre era mas tonto de lo que el habia visto nunca antes. Sin cerebro y claramente un amante de la paz que no tenia ni idea del mundo

El no soportaba a los idealistas. Los idealistas eran en su mayoría idiotas incompetentes que no veian el mundo por lo que era. El mundo era gris. La humanidad y todo era capaz de cosas buenas y malas. Pero no solo una franja de ambos lados sino todos ellos. La prueba estaba por supuesto en el mero hecho de que los humanos de Konoha trataron al niño como menos que nada ellos eran una amenaza para el niño y el padre de este los habría defendido sin ninguna duda solo por el hecho de que eran ciudadanos de la aldea. Que estupidez mas grande si se le permia decirlo

 _ **´´Sabes Naruto. Tengo que admitir que desde que hiciste este lugar mas habitable ha sido mucho mejor. Tu capacidad de mejorar tu mente podría ayudar en un futuro aun mas. Y gracias a darme cosas divertidas de hacer debo de darte mucho las gracias``.**_ Si el era sincero podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el niño Uzumaki era francamente único y excepcional sin ninguna duda. Su manipulación del paisaje mental le habia dado un lugar maravilloso. Y despues de poner a cientos de personas e imágenes de monstruos el no podía negar que habia sido de lo mas divertido en todos los sentidos

 _´´Crei que seria mejor para una buena relación en nuestro interes de darte al menos algunas cosas bastante agradables. Es decir te mereces mas de lo que muchos de los idiotas tiene. Y si soy completamente sincero la mayoría de la gente debería de aprender por todos los medios que si tu eres un monstruo es por las acciones mas de los humanos``._ Naruto prefería tener una buena relación con el Biju antes que llevarse mal con el. Despues de todo no era culpa del Biju la situacion en la que estaban de ninguna de las maneras. Si alguien tenia la culpa era Obito Uchiha de todos modos

 _ **´´Ahhh si. Una vida comoda. Y gracias a tu comprensión de los sellos gracias a tu bastardo de un padre me has podido dar acceso a los sentidos permitiéndome de esta manera interpretar como si fuera libre. Es mucho mejor que la mierda de jaulas en la que normalmente se encuentran los Biju`` .**_ Y el le daba las gracias al chico inmensamente por este gran favor. Un poco se lo debía al padre pero seria un dia muy frio en el infierno antes de que le diera las gracias a su condenado padre teniendo en cuenta la mierda que le hizo el bastardo al sellarlo en una jaula. A nadie le sienta nunca bien ser sellado diablos

 _´´lamento no poder darte una mejor situacion Kyubi. Me gustaría de verdad. Me gustaría que tu y los Biju fuerais libres por todos los medios porque de lo que yo mismo se las decisiones de hashirama fueron las de un idiota completo que no tiene la mas minima idea de cómo se hacen las cosas de verdad``._ Su opinión del hombre no era la mejor. No era un buen líder y tomo decisiones estúpidas. Habia veces que se preguntaba como el bueno de Tobirama habia podido tratar con el hombre de todos modos ya que en lo que a el se refería lo veía como un completo imposible al menos

 _ **´´No tengo interes por el momento en ser libre. Como debes de haberte dado cuenta ahora mismo hay alguien ahí fuera con el poder controlar a los Biju. Eso es una muy mala noticia en todos los sentidos. Un jodido problema si tengo que ser sincero que debe ser eliminado lo antes posible. Y se que si salgo de aquí sere su blanco``.**_ Kurama no era estúpido de ninguna de las maneras y sabia bien lo que habia detrás de el por lo que lo mas sensato era andarse con mucho cuidado y hacer justamente todos lo necesario para mantenerse no solo a el mismo con vida sino a sus hermanos por todos los medios

Kurama sabia ver una amenaza cuando la tenia delante. En ese mismo momento tenian una seia amenaza delante en la forma de Zetsu. Tenia que ser eliminado lo antes posible porque si habia algo que el tenia mas que claro es que Zetsu no solo era una amenaza para el y sus hermanos sino para la familia. Naruto era mas familia para el que los propios hijos del sabio aunque no se lo diria. No hasta que haya superado sus pruebas. Despues de todo necesitaba que el pequeño niño estuviera listo y preparado por todos los medios. Necesitaba que Naruto fuera mas que capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Eso exigia prácticamente una gran cantidad de tiempo

Y de ahí las pruebas. Cada prueba estaba diseñada para enfrentar a Naruto contra un nivel de su poder. Naruto tenia que ser capaz de luchar contra su poder por supuesto. Era una cosa muy importante. Si el demostraba el nivel y la capacidad justa estaba mas que de acuerdo en que el usara su poder. Sin embargo habia algo mas en el niño. El no era como si quisiera tener contrlado su poder por nada en el mundo. Mas bien como si solo quisiera seguir con su propio camino y ya esta. Solo eso demostraba mas cerebro que la mayoría de los imbéciles que pensaban que manejar su poder era una cosa tan simple y sencilla de hacer. Demostraba talento y eso el lo respetaba

 _ **´´La presencia de Obito Uchiha y su mezcla de los genes del Shodaime con el Sharingan lo hacen una seria amenaza. Una amenaza que debe ser tratada por todos los medios en caso de aparecer. Si bien en términos de poder podría ser mas fuerte que el tengo una debilidad: es muy pequeño. Es tan pequeño que me seria completamente imposible hacerle daño de todos modos es por eso que en su dia el muy bastardo me pudo controlar``.**_ Y eso es lo alo de los humanos. Son tan pequeños que no tienes la mas minima idea de si tienes o no tienes una verdadera oportunidad en realidad de enfrentarte a ellos de todos modos

 _´´Y por eso estas en sintonía conmigo. Tienes planes en mente que implican que para vencer a ese estúpido es que tu y yo luchemos juntos. La verdad es que no estoy en contra de ello para nada en el mundo. Obito es un traidor. No hay nada que desprecie mas en toda mi alma que a los traidores y si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo ver como inútil y hacerlo pedazos lo hare sin ninguna duda``._ Sin contar con el hecho de que el hombre era un traidor a Konoha era un traidor a su maestro. No sabia que lo motivaba salvo la muerte de su enamoramiento pero lo que el si tenia claro es que si es incapaz de vivir mas alla de la muerte entonces nunca mereció haber sido un shinobi

 _ **´´en efecto. Sin embargo ambos sabemos que hay una amenaza peor aun que Obito. Si Madara es de alguna manera revivido como lo fue tu padre para entregarme la otra parte de mi chakra que el habia sellado habria muchas posibilidades de que las cosas terminasen mal para todos nosotros ya que Madara es demasiado de una potencia y mas aun si es cierto que de alguna manera coloco en su ser no solo el poder de Uchiha sino el Senju``.**_ Kurama despreciaba a los Uchiha debido a que Indra fue un mal perdedor en su mente que no merecía respeto alguno al menos en su opinión personal despues de todo

 _´´Supongo que tienes algún tipo de conocimiento mas bien adecuado de porque la combinación de poder de Madara y de hashirama seria una muy mala cosa ¿no es cierto? Rara vez te veo tomar decisiones equivocadas kyubi y dudo que sea por simple ira contra los dos por lo que por favor explicame que es lo que te lleva a despreciar a ambos tanto o mas bien a no querer la unión de sus líneas de sangre de ninguna de las maneras``._ Naruto sabia que el Kyubi tenia que tener una razón para decirle algo y no era tan tonto como para echarlo a perder por lo que miro analíticamente en su paisaje al Biju

 _ **´´El viejo cometió un error descomunal. El viejo nunca disfruto de lo que era la ira de sus hijos y quería que se reconciliaran por todos los medios asique una vez muertos configuro una especie de medio de reencarnación. Por este medio una vez cada cien años sus hijos reencarnarían en cuerpos humanos mortales o mas bien lo seria su chakra. Ni que decir tiene que Madara y hashirama fueron los últimos. De ahí que no es una buena idea enfrentar a Madara si ha hecho lo de unir ambos poderes``.**_ Kurama sintió como el niño se tensaba claramente entendiendo su dilema porque el mismo podía decir que era un tema de lo mas desagradable

 _´´En pocas palabras hizo que en generacion y generacion sus hijos estuvieran al menos parcialmente vivos. Todo para que encuentren en donde se han equivocado y desde ahí corrijan sus errores. Perdoname por decir decir estas palabras pero tu viejo no era la persona mas estable que puedo decir con sinceridad Kyubi. Es decir creo que puedo decir con sinceridad que fue un error monumental el que cometió_ ``. La mera idea de que cada cien años un nuevo niño naciera con el chakra de Asura o de Indra fue suficientemente malo. Si lo despertaban garantizaba que era una bestia super poderosa

Entonces Naruto abrió los ojos por completo. Cada cien años. El ultimo habia sido Hashirama. Y el estaba relacionado con Hashirama seguramente debido a ser su tio por parte de ser hermano de Tobirama. Entonces el lo comprendió. Era la próxima generacion y maldijo en su mente como un marinero. No quería tener nada que ver con esta estúpida disputa. No pintaba nada en ella y sinceramente le importaba menos que una mierda si el era sincero. Su único interes era garantizar por todos los medios que su familia tenia un dia de mañana nada mas y nada menos

 _ **´´Si. Esta en pequeños rastros el chakra de Ashura en ti lo que garantiza una gran cantidad de poder. Al menos solo es su chakra. No creo que hubiera estado bien con ver en todo momento la estupidez de ese imbécil completo de un niño en ti. Francamente Ashura nunca entendió que ademas de amor se necesitaba mano dura para que hubiera paz y nos vio a nosotros los Biju como herramientas``.**_ No habia soportado por nada al niño por el simple hecho de que el niño era algo así como un imbécil completo que si bien era fuerte necesitaba de los demás para hacer las cosas

No hay que equivocarse. Sin aliados tus posibilidades de llegar lejos son bajas en el mejor de los casos. Pero una cosa es que necesitabas aliados y otra muy diferente es usarlos como muletas. Aunque al final Ashura creció lo bastante y fuerte como para mantenerse el mismo en pie el al final era demasiado débil como para de verdad poder hacer una verdadera diferencia. Ashura era débil y lo confirmo aun mas al no terminar a su hermano cuando este se alzo en rebeldía y arrastro al mundo entero en una nueva época de guerras. Si bien podía entender que amaba a su hermano el tendría que haber hecho todo lo necesario para ponerle el freno cuando indra se paso tres pueblos en todo lo que hacia

 _´´Espero que tu viejo no espere que decida resolver todo con el poder del amor y la amistad. Me caes bien Kyubi y todo eso. Y estoy seguro de que las lecciones que te dio ese viejo eran increíbles en todos los sentidos pero si alguien espera de ninguna de las maneras que resuelva las cosas por medio de palabras bonitas y abrazos así como un arcoíris esta mas bien jodido de la mente``._ Naruto no quería faltarle al respeto al llamado señor de los ninjas primero pero sinceramente si alguien esperaba que actuase como un tipo simpatico y todo eso estaba de lo mas equivocado por todos los medios

 _ **´´Nunca he esperado eso. Respeto al viejo. Fue un gran hombre de verdad. Un hombre que trato de hacer mucho bien. Pero desde mi punto de vista se equivoco a lo grande en muchas cosas. No ponerle freno a su hijo mayor fue una de ellas. Y hacer lo de los transmigrantes fue otra. Por lo que en lo que a mi se refiere eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana Naruto``.**_ El No tenia ningun problema de verdad con lo que el niño hiciera. Si el quería de verdad enviar a la mierda a su viejo bien podía hacerlo tranquilamente porque no era un problema para el de ninguna de las maneras

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando se fijo en algo. Siete niños de la academia se acercaban. Miradas burlonas. Sonrisas en sus caras. Si. Estaba claro. Estos imbéciles pensaban que podrían ponerlo en su llamado lugar. Parecía que en el dia de hoy tendría que hacer un mensaje mas que claro para que todos los presentes entendieran ya sea por las buenas o por las malas que ellos estaban en la decisión equivocada a tomar. No era ningun problema de todos modos para el. Ellos solos se habian buscado esto despues de todo y sinceramente no tenia ningun interes en dejarlos salir así como así. Despue sde todo estaban acercándose con intenciones hostiles a su persona

Hibachi y su banda eran lo que se puede considerar como niños realmente estúpidos. Algunos pensarían que era por el mero hecho de sus miradas tontas y sus creencias estúpidas. No. Era porque cada palabra de sus padres era acerca de superioridad sobre los demás. Pensaban que el dinero lo valia todo. Pensaban que el dinero era una excusa para hacer con la gente lo que les diera la gana. Por eso eran estúpidos. Y por eso los niños de ocho años se estaban acercando en ese mismo momento a naruto como pensando que eran los dueños del lugar. Si alguien pudiera decir algo de estos niños es que realmente eran idiotas completos que no tenian la mas minima idea de donde se estaban metiendo

Hibachi habia oído de su padre que habia un niño monstruo que entraría en la escuela. Le habia dado una descripción detallada y todo. Su padre le habia dicho que este niño era mas bajo que la mierda de sus zapatos. Y le habia dicho que podía hacer con el lo que quisiera por todos los medios. Por supuesto le habia dicho que siempre es mejor atender los problemas sin uno mancharse las manos de verdad. Es decir que la mejor forma de tratar todo el asunto es enviar a alguien por delante de ahí que se habia reunido con niños que pensaban de la misma manera que el por las palabras de sus padres. Para ellos Naruto era un objetivo a ser cumplido

Por supuesto sabían que si normalmente la gente se habría cabreado con ellos por atacar entre todos ellos al niño sus padres les habian dicho que nadie defendería al monstruo. Incluso que le harian un favor a todo el pueblo al hacerle ver que no era muy querido. Una forma magnifica de pensar para los niños por todos los medios. Una forma mas que excelente a decir verdad. Con eso dicho los niños se acercaban mas que emocionados por su primera gran acción de ninjas en la que le iban a mostrar a un inútil su lugar en el mundo. Si ellos solo supieran donde se metían habrían dado marcha atrás

Los niños miraron interesados que estaba por pasar. Algunos como Sasuke pensaba que seria entretenido. Otros que eran una minoría como Shikamaru supo en ese mismo momento que estos niños estaban jodidos ¿como lo supo? Su actitud. El niño estaba tranquilo. Su padre le habia dejado en claro siempre que cuando una persona era demasiado tranquila y demasiado preparada siempre habia muchas posibilidades de que el otro bando perdiera. Shikamaru no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que se acercaba era el equivalente a una brutal masacre contra los niños tontos de origen civil que escuchaban las palabras de sus padres igual de tontos

Hinata miro divertida. Sabia lo que se acercaba. Ella sabia muy bien lo que les iba a pasar a los agresores. Y sinceramente su única opinión de todo esto es que ellos se lo habian buscado. Era culpa únicamente de ellos por haber atacado a la persona equivocada punto y final. De todos modos no le quitaría de ninguna manera el sueño. Si esta gente pensaba que ahora se podía salir con la suya entonces si ellos hicieran lo mismo como shinobis daría un mal ejemplo a Konoha. Tal vez lo mejor seria ser adecuadamente enseñados acerca de cómo se debían comportar por todos los medios. Lo demás bueno se resolvería a la antigua usanza de todos modos

´´Oh mirad chicos es la basura del pueblo. Mi padre me ha contado de ti. Me dice que eres un huérfano bueno para nada cuyos padres lo abandonaron en realidad porque era una cosa tan inútil que incluso se vio nada mas nacer``. Hibachi se burlo esperando un gesto airado del niño. Sus compañeros se rieron con el. Pero entonces sucedió algo muy malo y es que salió volando por los aires hasta que choco contra una pared en la que quedo golpeado por la brutalidad del puñetazo. Nadie lo vio suceder de todos modos. Fue muy rápido y nadie se lo habia esperado pero ahora Naruto estaba de pie y claramente tenia un poco de ira en su sistema

´´Normalmente pienso que golpear a niños idiotas sin el mas minimo instinto de conservación esta por debajo de mi. Pero creo que a menos que haga de vosotros un ejemplo de dolor y sufrimiento en caso de molestarme voy a ser asaltado al menos unas cinco o seis veces por días por lo que hacerme un favor y gritar de dolor``. Naruto miro intensamente a los niños que tenia delante que se lanzaron hacia delante claramente creyendo que la superioridad de los números les daba una solida ventaja. Naruto solo se rio por ese pensamiento sin completo sentido de todos modos

Lo que siguió a continuación fueron solo seis golpes. Nada mas. Cada golpe en un niño. Con el objetivo de hacerles el máximo daño posible. Golpes de palma que dejaron sentir su chakra un poco al estilo juken introduciéndose en los sistmedas de los niños y despertándolos a la fuerza. Los niños estaban gritando de dolor por ello ya que obviamente tener sus redes de chakra no adecuadamente activadas y de manera tan violenta dio como resultado un profundo dolor en todos los sentidos. Para Naruto fue sin embargo divertido escuchar a los llorar de dolor porque ellos lo habian atacado antes que nada

Para empezar su chakra era mas fuerte y poderoso. Posiblemente estaba haciéndole un daño interno masivo. Tendrían que ir inmediatamente al hospital para asegurarse por todos los medios de que los daños no fueran demasiado intensos. De todos modos desde el punto de vista al menos deberían de darle las gracias ya que les habia hecho un favor al activar sus redes de chakra. Seria muy bueno para ellos al menos aceptar con gracia el regalo que el les habia hecho al menos. Es lo minimo que podían hacer al menos ellos de todos modos por muy doloroso que este siendo para ellos al menos

Un chunin llego rápido y grito ordenes de llevar a los niños a la enfermería. Se giro para mirarlo con lo que cualquier persona pensaría era la mirada de un maniaco que estaba encantado se acerco a el con un kunai en mano antes de que el cayera al suelo con su mano cortada. Y allí estaba un ninja de cabello plateado con un tanto en su mano que desprendía un chakra blanco. Naruto podía sentir por completo la agresividad que salía de dicho ninja. Estaba claramente cabreado en ese momento y estaba fuera por sangre. Era mas que obvio que el hombre en cuestión quería matar al chunin

El chunin en cuestión habia estado observándolo todo. En realidad tenia dos ideas. La primera era que si Naruto era golpeado el solo lo golpearía un poco mas. Si se defendia lo atacaría alegando en defensa de los niños. Kakashi habia estado observando todo detalladamente queriendo tener una idea. Cuando vio al chunin moverse solo actuo como se esperaba que el lo hiciera lo cual le gusto hacerlo ya que el bastardo claramente iba a tratar de matar a Naruto. Y el no iba a consentir de ninguna de las maneras que el hijo de su maestro y un futuro alumno suyo fuera herido de ninguna de las maneras

Kakashi habia hecho una promesa y la cumpliría. Se acerco al chunin que estaba gritando de dolor antes de cauterizar la mano cercenada. Aunque ya estaba bastante cauterizada ya que habia usado chakra relámpago el solo habia decidido hacerle un poco mas de daño. Disfruto bastante de los gritos de dolor del ninja en cuestión. Un verdadero débil desde su punto de vista si eso es todo lo que podía aguantar de todos modos. Y fue bastante satisfactorio para el oírlo maldecir su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. No ayudo mucho a el que también se sintió bastante justificado en lo que estaba haciendo porque sentía que lo que habia tratado de hacerle al hijo de su mentor era injusto

´´Ibas a atacar al heredero ultimo de un clan. Eso solo es suficiente para mi acusarte de intento de asesinato de un miembro de clan e intento de eliminación de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha. Disfruta de tu tiempo con ibiki y Anko. Estoy mas que seguro de que disfrutaran de hacerte saber lo mucho que la has cagado``. Kakashi sonrio cuando vio la mirada de completo miedo del ninja y cuando trato de decir algo dos ANBU aparecieron y se lo llevaron. Estaba mas que claro que nadie volveria a ver nunca mas al chunin en cuestión

Los niños habian mirado y habian analizado la situacion. La verdad es que se habian sorprendido por la velocidad a la que se movia el otro chico. Fue sorprendente en las mentes de todos ellos. Una cosa que jamás habian esperado de ver en la vida y todos estaban de acuerdo en que no querían meterse con el. Aunque los habia que querían investigar mas acerca de sus habilidades aunque por diferentes motivos. Por ejemplo Choji y Shino solo eran curiosos por el tipo de entrenamiento que habia tenido que tener para llegar a ese determinado nivel de habilidad ya que uno no se hace fuerte solo y por si mismo sin la ayuda justa por supuesto

Shikamaru sintió que todo esto era como un gran puzle. Su padre le habia avisado de naruto habia citado que era un joven talentoso pero que seguramente no tendría tanta habilidad como el mismo debido a carecer de familia que lo educara en las artes ninja. Parecía que su padre se habia equivocado por completo al parecer ya que no solo era mas capaz en habilidades de combate de lo que se habia visto sino que habia superado por completo a todos los luchadores que se le habian lanzado con unos reflejos y acciones no esperadas de ninguna manera de un niño sin entrenamiento

Sasuke ya estaba mirando mal al niño. Habia algo. Este niño le recordaba a Itachi. Tan calculador. Tan tranquilo. Y parecía ser hábil. El sabia que el tenia que tener un acceso mas que decente a su chakra para hacer esto. Lo mas seguro es que estaba por debajo de el ya que era un uchiha pero si un niño sin ayuda estaba donde estaba seria lo mas sensato tenerlo vigilado. Tal vez revele secretos y habilidades únicas que podrían serle de ayuda en un futuro. Despues de todo si el habia entrenado con esas habilidades y le habia salido tan bien lo mas seguro es que con alguien como el seria mejor empleado seguramente. Al menos eso es lo que el pensaba

Hinata sonrio sabiendo lo fácil que habia tenido que ser para Naruto. Lo conocía desde hace unos meses y ya le habia quedado claro que Naruto era mas capaz que la mayoría de los ninjas de su clan a esa edad. Diablos incluso Neji no habría podido plantear una amenaza frente a Naruto que se habia centrado en control de chakra y fuinjutsu hasta hace un tiempo por orden de sus maestros. Seria de lo mas divertido en su mente ver a Naruto aplastar a toda esta gente con exceso de orgullo. Un orgullo sin sentido porque de lo que ella podía decir ninguno de ellos tenia verdaderas habilidades en su opinión

´´Uzumaki Naruto. Tengo ordenes del Sandaime de escoltarlo hasta la sala del consejo. Parece que la gente de las mas altas alturas quiere tener una charla de lo mas entretenida contigo``. Ya se podía ver lo molesto que estaba de tener que soportar al maldito consejo pero bueno Kakashi actuaria así solo para asegurarse de que no la cagaran mas a lo grande. El sabia perfectamente de que el Hokage aunque no apreciaba tampoco al consejo metiéndose en su línea tendría que hacerles un poco de caso. Lo que sin embargo le sorprendió a continuación fueron las siguientes palabras

´´sabe Inu-san que si de verdad quiere usar ese sello podría saber de algunas personas que podrían ajustarlo adecuadamente a su cuerpo. Un pequeño toque aquí y alla y el ojo en cuestión dejara de comerse tu chakra asi sin mas``. Naruto tenia una deuda con el hombre que tenia delante y no tenia la mas minima intención de dejarla sin pagar. Llamalo un joven interesado en asegurarse de que el sabe lo que hacen por el. Así como el también habia tratado de protegerlo en el pasado por lo que como el habia intentado ayudarlo a pesar de tdo tal vez echarle una mano por sus acciones era lo minimo que podía hacer por el al menos. Era lo mas justo al menos en su opinión humilde

´´Ya veo. Supongo que no tengo nada que perder por recibir una pequeña ayuda en esto. Pero en nuestro mejor interes será mejor que vayamos a la sala del consejo lo antes posible. Ya sabes de las personas que se sientan en sillas muy altas y comdas. Creen que tiene derecho a mandar cuando en realidad solo son simples títeres en todos los sentidos``. El miro analíticamente al joven en cuestión. No sabia si podía ser ayudado pero si lo que el joven uzumaki decía era cierto bien podía valer la pena ya que dominar el ojo le daría una herramienta mas confiable en todos los sentidos

´´No tengo ningun problema en realidad. Solo espero que no estén esperando que me arrodille ante ellos. Ya ves eso de pisotear los culos de la gente me ha dado un ligero calambre que impide que me arrodille. Espero que no lo tomen a mal. También tengo una especie de acto reflejo que me hace levantar el dedo y llamar a la gente idiota cuando me molestan demasiado``. Naruto sonrio al shinobi veterano con una marca de sonrisa patentada al estilo uzumaki que hizo que Kakashi temblara de miedo sabiendo muy bien lo que podía significar todo esto en caso de molestarlo

´´Ma ma no hace falta ser tan agresivo Naruto. Estoy mas que seguro de que ellos entenderán tus acciones. Y ya sabes que si alguien te molesta para algo existen las ventanas. Solo abre la ventana previamente antes de lanzar a la cosa molesta por ella. Asegurate de que no haya nadie abajo. No vaya a amortiguar la caída de ninguna de las maneras``. Aunque Naruto actuaba serio en esa sonrisa pudo ver prácticamente la sonrisa de la antigua amante de su maestro. Ni que decir tiene que vio un futuro de dolor, sangre y humillación a todos aquellos que eran una verdadera molestia para Naruto. Aunque considerando como esa gente trataba a Naruto luego pensó que era un destino mas que justo para todos ellos

´´Pero no creo que eso este bien. Me han enseñado que no hay que echar basura a la calle de ninguna de las maneras. Quiero decir que esta mal estropear la calle por la que la gente camina y como si eso no fuera bastante malo no creo que la gente vea bien eso de el olor a putrefacción de las personas que accidentalmente se rompen el cuello cuando caen por una ventana. No estoy del todo seguro que este bien hacerle eso a la gente ¿no piensa lo mismo?``. Aunque si Naruto era sincero lanzarlos por la ventana era demasiado amable en comparación con lo que era mas que capaz de hacerle a todos esos cabrones que se atrevieran a mirarlo mal

´´Bueno pienso que es mejor lanzarlos por la ventana que tener que olerlos en una habitación cerrada ¿sabes lo mucho que duele a una nariz especialmente sensible cuando el olor a excesivas cosas como la colonia o perfumes están en una habitación? Y si no me crees piensa en ricachones con sentido de la superioridad que deciden que tiene que hacer una impresión adecuada al entrar en una habitación y para camuflar posibles olores agresivos resultado a estar en una habitación llena de asesinos de todos los tipos``. Kakashi no lo admitiría pero no tenia el mas minimo interes en estar en una habitación llena de civiles que se cagaban de miedo ante el mas minimo esfuerzo de los ninjas de una habitación

´´Bueno cuando lo pones de esa forma lo haces parecer como si la gente oliera especialmente mal pero creo que el olor a la carne muerta es mucho peor. De todos modos no creo que importe. Solo hay que deshacerse de la gente antes de que se den cuenta siquiera. Creo que siempre podemos colocar clones transformados en ellos mismos y hacer como si estuvieran en la reunión. No es que tengan que hacer mucho y ademas de eso no creo que puedan hacer nada. Ademas los clones no huelen``. Los planes para deshacerse de las presencias desagradables del consejo de Konoha estaban en la mente de Naruto cuando escucho la risa del bueno de Hatake

´´Bueno creo que mientras tus acciones humaninatiras no le hagan daño alguno al pueblo creo que puedo decir con total honestidad que no habrá ningun problema. De todos modos será mejor que vayamas andando al lugar para ver a todos los grandes peces de Konoha. Tal vez podamos molestar a alguno lo suficiente allí. Ademas el camino de la vida es inescrutable en todos los sentidos y nadie sabe por donde va``. Con esas palabras dichas el buen hombre guio a Naruto fuera y lo llevo por un camino a la torre del Hokage donde se encontraba la sala del consejo. De todos modos no tenian prisa por llegar de todos modos

 **-Torre Hokage, Sala del Consejo de Konoha-**

La idea del consejo fue una idea diseñada por el Nidaime con varios objetivos. El primero era reducir considerablemente la carga de papeleo que tenia que hacer el Hokage. El Hokage era el ninja mas poderoso pero si no entrenaba habia muchas posibilidades de que eso dejara de ser así. Por lo que para poder hacer posible que el tuviera tiempo se hicieron bastantes cosas. El consejo era la mas importante de estas cosas por supuesto aunque era como se decía un consejo asesor y de apoyo al Hokage. No tenian derecho a mandar opciones y tratar de imponerlas de manera alguna

El consejo se dividia en varias partes. La primera era el consejo asesor civil. Formado por los representantes de diferentes marcas de los civiles: construccion, servicios públicos y gremio mercantil. Estas tres personas representaban al consejo civil y tenian el deber de hablar en nombre de los civiles para los ninjas. Eran sin embargo personas con un creciente orgullo que se pensaban a si mismos como superiores por las posiciones que ocupaban. De no ser por el simple hecho de que Hiruzen tenia claro que sus vidas se podían perder en caso de que sean una molestia ellos seguramente podrían haber cometido estupideces. Eso no evito que por ejemplo no tratasen de llenar a la sala de Konoha con documentos falsos y perdidas completas de tiempo con la esperanza de sacar algo del Hokage

El siguiente grupo eran los cabezas de clan. Como una parte importante de la estructura de Konoha los clanes tenian derecho a un hueco en la forma de gobierno actuando como consejeros y asesores y siendo capaces de proporcionar propuestas militares siempre y cuando no impliquen la perdida de libertad de miembros de la aldea o ataques a otros clanes dentro de la estructura de Konoha. Dentro de la aldea hay varios clanes que son importantes como lo son Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Hyuga. Son los siete clanes mas importantes de Konoha sin contar por supuesto con los tres clanes fundadores de Konoha que son los que ostentan la mayor parte del poder asesore del consejo

Los clanes fundadores son tres: Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki. Los tres clanes pusieron cada uno una importante pieza para dar como resultado a que Konoha se fundara. Los Senju proporcionaron la tierra. Los Uchiha proporcionaron la bibloteca de Konoha y los Uzumaki las medidas defensivas. Por lo tanto como recompensa por sus acciones los tres clanes tienen asientos con poder de Veto y capaces de anular leyes siempre y cuando el motivo este justificado. Ni que decir tiene que eran despreciados por los demás clanes por el inmenso poder que estos clanes tenian en su momento

Otra parte importante son las comandancias. Estos dos puestos son ocupados por dos personas. La comandancia de las unidades de operaciones especiales y la comandancia regular. Tienen como objetivo hacer posible el equilibrio de poder ya que despues de todo el hokage precisa de ayuda en el manejo de las fuerzas militares. Las fuerzas especiales agrupan a la unidad de I+T, la unidad de I+D y los ANBU. Las fuerzas regulares son el consenso de las fuerzas que no forman parte de los grupos mencionados anteriormente y representan la mayor cantidad de las tropas que implican a los diferentes grados de ninjas así como por supuesto a las fuerzas de ninjas en reserva

Finalmente esta el Hokage junto con asesores si es que decide tenerlos no es una obligación. Esto hace de esta forma un gran nucleo de poder que esta adecuadamente dividido y esta por supuesto bien formado haciendo posible de esta manera que Konoha funcione como una maquina bien engrasada. Mayormente debido a que aunque hay c0ombates entre el poder entre los clanes todos tienen claro de no molestar al poder de Konoha por temor a las represalias ya que es bien sabido que en caso de problemas el Hokage puede intervenir de forma radical

Si bien el Hokage es el mayor poder y actua como dictador hay formas de anularlo. Un ejemplo es ir y quejarse al Daimyo con supuestos casos de abuso de poder. Por supuesto nadie es tan idiota de hacer eso por el simple hecho de que es bien sabido que si se trata de anular demasiado al Hokage este puede tomarlo como un asunto personal en contra de su personal y posiblemente reaccionar de manera agresiva. Se han sabido de varias veces que se ha hecho eso y en todas las ocasiones ha habido un rastro de cadáveres detrás de el. No ayuda a que la mayor parte de las fuerzas era completamente leal a dicho dictador

Y el Daimyo estaba aquí ¿Por qué? La excusa que el hombre habia usado para estar allí era para tener una relación mejor con Konoha. Era bien sabido de la tensión entre Konoha y el actual Daimyo de fuego debido a que Asuma Sarutobi habia impedido una trama de Kazuma para matar al Hokage. Algunos pensaban que el hombre era mas leal al Hokage que al Daimyo y cuando dicho Kage defendió de repercusiones a su hijo de la ira de la familia noble de Kazuma no ayudo en lo mas minimo lo que hizo que el Daimyo mirase con sospecha al Hokage

Tampoco era de extrañar. El Hokage era respetado por su poder ¿Por qué tenia entonces que ser respetado el Daimyo? ¿por sentarse tranquilamente y no hacer nada? La gente no le gustaba admitirlo en lo mas minimo pero el Hokage se habia ganado su posicion con sudor y sangre mientras que el Daimyo no por lo que obviamente la situacion era bastante tensa en muchos sentidos y aunque a la gente no le gustaba la situacion entre los dos no era lo mejor. No ayudaba a que el hijo del Daimyo en vez de querer dedicarse a vivir como su padre habia pedido formacion de diferentes maestros de las artes shinobi para demostrar que los Daimyo también tenian que ser adecuadamente respetados ya que también se esforzaban y lo que fue peor es que Hiruzen habia proporcionado los maestros

Por lo que habia tensión. Y supuestamente el Daimyo habia venido a mejorar las cosas. Era mentira. El Daimyo habia venido con la intención de deshacerse de Naruto. Quería Uzu no Kuni ser asimilada en hi no Kuni. Por supuesto esto seria posible si casaran a un miembro de la familia del Daimyo con naruto pero entre que el Daimyo prefería usar a su familia para otras cosas y el desprecio de su esposa por los llamados brutos shinobis eso no iba a pasar. Por lo que el pensaba que si Naruto era un dron sin cerebro podría ser mejor. Por supuesto solo los estúpidos tenian fe en un plan tan increíblemente estúpido como lo era

Hiruzen solo esperaba que nadie hiciera una estupidez. Las cosas estaban como estaban despues de todo y si el era sincero no tenia interes alguno en que se jodieran solo porque alguien quería hacer demostraciones de poder o lo que sea. Si bien podía aceptar que habia avaricia en el mundo el jamás podría aceptar las intenciones de las personas que ponen en peligro sus propios planes para asegurar la protección de Konoha por todos los medios. Eso era lo prioritario y si alguien era tan increíblemente idiota de meterse en el camino entonces no le importaba una mierda lo que le pasase a esa persona de ninguna de las maneras

Todo el consejo estaba esperando de manera impaciente. Ellos estaban mas que seguros de que se librarían de Naruto al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban. Ellos no querían un desafio de ningun tipo para su control. Al menos pensaron eso cuando el niño entro por la puerta de la sala del consejo acompañado de Hatake. Los dos tenian ese aura de que habian sido comprensiblemente malos y que era malo para la salud de todos ellos de meterse en su camino por todos los medios. No es que importase de todos modos ya que despues de todo si ellos se cruzaban en su camino bueno eso terminaría mal para ellos de todos modos

´´Mira Naruto ¿ves a todas estas personas aquí sentadas? Ten mucho cuidado con ellos. Son algunas personas un poco especiales. Se consideran a si mismos por encima de la autoridad en algunos casos y ellos incluso piensan que pueden dar ordenes a la gente rompiendo las reglas. No temas hacer todo en tu mano para enseñarles el error de sus caminos``. Kakashi hablo con una sonrisa en sus ojos permanente que hizo a mas de una persona estremecerse de miedo. Era bien sabido que Hatake no soportaba al consejo cuando eran idiotas como por ejemplo cuando los clanes Hyuga e Inuzuka quisieran a sus niños en el ANBU. Termino muy mal para ellos

´´Ya veo ya veo. Bueno no creo que vaya a ser tanto de un problema. Es decir ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? ¿tratar de ponerme bajo el cuidado de un anciano con la intención de que me convierta en un arma de ataque solo para Konoha para posteriormente hacer que entregue Uzu no Kuni a Hi no Kuni? Antes de que pase eso yo habre activado los sellos especiales que hay en toda Konoha para matar a todo el mundo``. Naruto sabia que eso es lo que ellos querían hacer despues de todo asique se divirtió bromenado. Aunque posiblemente el terminase haciendo lo de que se matase el clan Hyuga por sus acciones por su puesto

Todos en la sala miraron al niño y también a Kakashi por lo que estaban haciendo. Habrían dicho cualquier cosa pero tenian que admitir que el niño los habia leído bien. Parecía que el niño no seria tan fácil de intimidar como se puede hacer en ocasiones. Bastante divertido si se le permitia de pensar a los que no estaban en contra de Naruto. Los que estaban en contra lo escucharon hablar como si los estuviera amenazando lo que no seria permitido de ninguna manera por ellos pero la fulminante mirada de Hiruzen fue suficiente como para decirles a todos ellos que seria una muy mala idea de meterse con el niño

´´Bienvenido una vez mas a la vida publica Naruto. Dudo mucho que la gente de la aldea trate de hacerte nada. Quiero decir como el heredero de uno de los clanes fundadores hay normas y reglas a cumplir y dudo mucho que la gente aquí presente haga ningun tipo de estupidez en tu contra. Diría muy malas cosas de ellos``. Hiruzen tenia que contener la risa de la mirada de asco de Tsume. Sin embargo ella se calmo por la aterradora mirada de un Hiruzen Sarutobi que estaba claramente cabreado. Nadie quería tratar con un hombre que se habia ganado el renombre de Dios de Shinobi por supuesto

´´Bueno pensé que el pueblo habia descansado una temporada de mi y crei que seria una buena idea de hacerles saber que todavía estoy vivo y bien. Estoy mas que seguro de que todos se han estado preocupando por mi y no quería que eso continuara ¿te imaginas lo mal que podría haber sido? No podía dejar que la gente temiera por mi. Eso estaría muy mal asique solo decidi volver ahora. Que coincidencia que era también el mismo dia que comienza la academia shinobi``. Naruto miro al Sandaime divertido y se acentuo aun mas cuando se fijo en que el hombre parecía encontrarlo divertido en cuanto a su juego de palabras

´´De todos modos dudo que este ilustre consejo lleno de gente de gran valor y gente importante este aquí solo por poco mi asique permítame ir directamente al grano y pregunta ¿Por qué estoy exactamente aquí?``. Naruto miro analíticamente a cada persona en la sala esperando que sdecidieran como hacer las cosas. Podía sentir las emociones de todos. Un civil quería ponerse en pie y gritarle de lo que podía decir pero parecía aterrado al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo al final fue uno de los llamados asesores ancianos quien decidió hacer la bonita pregunta en la mente de todos ellos

´´Estas aquí porque no hemos sabido donde has estado desde que desapareciste y este consejo tiene interes en saber exactamente donde has estado y si eres confiable ahora. Por lo que sabemos puedes ser un agente de alguna potencia extranjera que podría tratar de destruir a Konoha por todos los medios``. Homura hablo. Este era el plan de Danzo. Hacer ver al niño como una posible amenaza y ponerlo bajo su control completo. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el niño solo sonrio alegre a sus palabras ¿Qué demonios podía estar en la mente del niño que estaba contento con dicha acusación?

´´Ya veo. Asique permíteme ponerlo de esta manera. Este consejo esta interesado en saber donde he estado los últimos tres años. La verdad es que creo que puedo decir eso es fácil de responder. Fuera del pueblo hay un templo. Este templo es un lugar Uzumaki. Allí habia un por así decirlo medio de ultima emergencia diseñado para asegurarse por todos los medios de que todo miembro del clan reciba una educación adecuada``. Naruto habia estado en un principio en contarle una mierda a los miembros del consejo pero Tobirama le habia aclarado en su momento que una pizca de verdad con una gran mentira funciona mayormente que mentir demasiado sin una pizca de verdad

Todo el consejo estaba interesado en eso. El templo del que hablaba era cierto. Era una ubicación tan protegida que nadie podía pasar. Solo aquellos con sangre Uzumaki podían pasar o al menos eso es lo que habia explicado el Sandaime tras recoger los cuerpos de una gran cantidad de ninjas de clanes así como civiles que querían saquear el lugar. Habia sido de lo mas divertido en su mente y mejor aun habia estado mas que encantado de joder con la cabeza de la gente del consejo haciéndoles ver que ellos no tendrían jamás acceso a dicha información tan valiosa

´´¿el clan uzumaki coloco una medida en caso de que el clan fuera muy golpeado para asegurarse de que el miembro del clan fuera educado? Muy interesante si se me permite decirlo. Dime Naruto ¿Quién impartió el conocimiento o al menos de donde salió el conocimiento?``. Hiruzen quería ver las miradas completamente molestas de sus compañeros de equipo. Seria de lo mas satisfactorio en su mente para joderlos por completo. Y el se rio cuando los vio a todos interesados en ello sin darse cuenta de a donde iban por todos los medios

´´Se uso la mente de una de las mas importantes personas del clan uzumaki: Mito Uzumaki. Se uso la mente y los conocimientos de Mito la esposa del Shodaime. De esta forma los niños serian educados comprendiendo perfectamente los lazos que el clan uzumaki tenia con Konoha. Al menos en un principio. Cuando la mente se entero de mi trato habia estado muy tentada de activar uan secuencia de la barrera para castigar a todos en Konoha``. Naruto disfruto de las miradas de puro terror de todos los presente ante el pensamiento de que la barrera tenia algún tipo de medio para asegurarse de que las amenazas internas sean tratadas

Y eso los callo a todos. Sabiendo que Naruto habia sido educado los últimos tres años por la mujer mas fuerte jamás conocida hizo que mas de uno temblase de miedo. Era bien sabido que Mito Uzumaki habia sido la mujer mas fuerte conocida y la única persona que podía luchar de sexo femenino contra Madara o hashirama. El mero hecho de que el niño Uzumaki estuviera aprendiendo de ella aterro a muchos de los presentes haciéndoles saber que ellos no tenian forma alguna de poder hacer nada en la educación del niño de ninguna de las maneras y tampoco podían decir nada de eso

Ciertamente era un momento muy divertido


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha pasado un tiempo. Lamento haber tardado mas de un mes en actualizar pero la vida es dura. Tuve un accidente y a causa de este accidente he sufrido fuertes dolores de cabeza que me han hecho casi imposible de poder concentrame para escribir lo que es una completa mierda si tengo que ser completamente sincero al respecto. De todos modos tengo algunas noticias importantes y que no son tan buenas para compartir por lo que espero que la gente acepte las cosas como son y no me den mas dolores de cabeza**

 **1ºDurante este tiempo en el que no he pidido escribir me he dado cuenta de que hay solo cuatro historias en las que en este mismo momento tengo un interés de escribir. Es una completa mierda para mi porque he dedicado esfuerzo, sudor y sangre a muchas de mis historias y de repente he perdido interés en ellas lo que me cabrea en forma completa porque si hay algo que tengo mas que claro es que no disfruto de ninguna de las maneras de ver mi trabajo echado a perder de ninguna de las maneras**

 **2ºTres de mis historias van a ser eliminadas. No hay un pero. No hay un no. No hay nada que se pueda decir. Estas historias serán eliminadas. La primera de ellas será emperador, la razon es que me he aburrido ya que es siempre lo mismo en este genero y es cansino. La sgunda es la Magia del Norte porque no solo me he dado cuenta de que no tiene futuro sino que va muy en contra de mis planes. La tercera y mas dolorosa es el Retorno del clan de Asura, esta será eliminada debido al hecho de que no solo he perdido mi interés en ella sino me he dado cuenta de la prfunda mierda que he hecho y en este momento no tengo tiempo para reescribir por desgracia**

 **3ºLas historias nuevas se crearan en diciembre para dar un nuevo feliz de año. Si para Diciembre no he alcanzado mi musa de nuevo eliminare todas las historias que tengo dn pausa. Lo lamento. Lo lamento de verdad y en serio pero en este momento tengo que estar interesado en asegurarme de que mi tiempo es utilizado sabiamente y mis prioridades claras. Lo lamento ya que me jure nunca abandonar una historia y estoy haciéndolo lo que me cabrea de una manera inhumana de todas las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en todas mis historias. Soy feliz por el apoyo recibido**

 **4ºLa historia Dragon Negro va a recibir una revision porque desde que me he recuperado me he dado cuenta de un punto muy importante ¿por que Adriano se someteria a un señor? añade a eso que me doy cuenta de como la he cagad y no soy feliz en lo mas minimo. hice esta historia a toda prisa si soy sincero. Fue gracias a mi primo que me di cuenta de ello. mi querido primo me estaba ayudando y me hizo darme cuenta de estas cosas. asique voy a reescribirla. cuando tenga el primer capitulo listo de la nueva version eliminare la mayoria y dejare solo ese**

 **No me pertenece Naruto**

 **El Tiempo Pasa Volando**

 **-Konoha Torre Hokage-**

Habian pasado cinco años. Cinco años desde que Naruto habia vuelto a salir a la luz en todo Hi no Kuni. Ni que decir tiene que todo el mundo estaba impactado. La gente habia tratado de atacarlo en verdad. Un grupo de cien aldeanos. Armados con armas típicas del campo. En parte el normalmente habría dicho de intervenir pero eso no fue necesario. Naruto los mato a todos. Eso fue algo impactante a decir verdad. Ver morir a cien personas a manos de un niño de ocho años. Las mato con un monton de etiquetas explosivas. El niño estaba claramente molesto por las acciones de estas personas aunque el no era quien para juzgar sus acciones

Cuando el consejo se entero de este habian pedido una justificación. Hiruzen solo les leyó la letra pequeña de los documentos de la aldea que decía así que cuando una persona atacaba a un miembro de clan seria castigado de acuerdo con sus acciones. Al ser un ataque con intención hostil sin justificación el castigo era solo uno: la muerte. Por supuesto el consejo habia estallado en indignación por eso mismo. Muchos de ellos no habian estado satisfechos con eso. Al parecer en sus mentes se debía dejar que se matara a naruto o al menos golpearlo muy mal. Ni que decir tiene que el habia dejado saber lo disgustado al respecto que estaba de que pensasen que el los dejaría salir con dicha acción. Era vergonzoso en el mejor de los casos

El Daimyo habia sido también un hombre muy infeliz. El mero hecho es que ahora nadie en el consejo quería atreverse a tocar a Naruto. La mera idea de sellos especiales colocados por toda Konoha hacia ver como que Naruto tenia un gran poder. El Daimyo habia tenido mas que claro que a menos que quisiera morir a manos de naruto el lo dejaría en paz. No es que hubiera ayudado mucho. El Daimyo habia contratado a un equipo de ninjas errantes para secuestrar a Naruto. El pensó que se saldría con la suya y que nadie lo sabria. A la mañana siguiente los cuerpos de los ninjas fueron entregados por Naruto con sus recompensas recogidas. Parecía que los muy idiotas no sabían de la seguridad de fuinjutsu

Despues de eso se habia tenido que pagar a Naruto por las acciones del Daimyo. El Daimyo habia tratado de objetar pero su hijo lo habia derrocado declarándolo inútil. Los generales samurái habian apoyado al niño cansados de tener que soportar a un inepto Daimyo y a los nobles. Bajo la promesa de un trato adecuado todos los generales habian jurado lealtad al joven niño de dieciocho años y habian atacado sin piedad a las fuerzas mas afines al Daimyo antes de darle al hombre una opción: cesar o morir. El mero hecho de que su propio hijo estaba dispuesto a matarlo habia alterado al hombre pero al final habia decidido que su vida valia mucho mas que ser Daimyo

A decir verdad estaba contento. Con esas acciones el joven Daimyo habia empezado a purgar los aliados de Danzo. El niño obviamente habia indicado que Danzo no era de fiar. Su prueba estaba en el hecho de que alguien le habia hecho saber de las alianzas del hombre con hanzo de Ame así como muchos trabajos en las sombras con orochimaru. La influencia de Danzo habia caído en picado con la muerte lenta de los nobles que no aceptaban el nuevo poder de este joven Daimyo. No ayudo a que el joven era respaldado por sus generales samurái y el propio Hiruzen. Tenia una ventaja casi injusta como muchos seguramente lo pensaban

Hiruzen tenia que admitir que el niño lo habia impresionado. Habia terminado su entrenamiento y si tuviera que juzgarlo en base a conocimientos diría que era un jonin. Habia dicho una vez que el trabajo duro era mas valioso que el conocimiento de libro. Y nunca se echaría en ello. Porque el niño habia demostrado que eso era mas que cierto. El niño habia convertido su cuerpo en una verdadera maquina de matar. Entrenado en tantos artes ninja como samurái el niño era una verdadera bestia. Y el niño venia a Konoha porque según el tenia asuntos que tratar con ellos. De hecho se le habia informado que llegaría en unos momentos

El joven Daimyo llamado Shin Natsume no solo era un increíble luchador de combate sino también un niño con una mente prodigiosa. Habia solicitado en su presencia puestos para dos consejeros algo especiales. Uno de ellos era de Uzu no Kuni. Al igual que su padre el niño quería la unión de Uzu a Hi no Kuni pero el no era tan idiota como sus padres y por eso el presumía que venia a tener una conversación con el. El niño era realmente inteligente si el podía decirlo. Mas astuto que sus padres y muy hábil y capaz seguramente y esperaba con ansiedad lo que sea que vaya a discutir con el porque sabia que era muy importante

El otro asesor era uno de Konoha. Habia solicitado un miembro respetado de las fuerzas militares de Konoha para actuar como su asesor en teorías shinobi y para fortalecer su fuerza personal. El consejo habia querido imponer a Danzo. Cuando se sugirió el nombre el niño les habia dicho el claro que si ellos pensaban que era tonto entonces estaban jodidos. El niño dejo en claro que prefería ver a Danzo muerto antes que ocupar una posicion de poder. Ya era bastante malo que el hombre ocupaba la posicion de asesor a los civiles en materia ninja por lo que habia quedado mas que claro que el no quería tener nada que ver con ellos en ese sentido

Al final fue el hombre conocido como el genin eterno el que ocupo esa posicion. El hombre conocido como Kosuke habia sido enviado. A pesar del hombre no ocupar posicion de importancia habia quedado claro que era un ninja veterano y poderoso ya que habia sobrevivido a las tres guerras. El hombre habia sido parcialmente obligado por Hiruzen a ocupar esa posicion por el simple hecho de que el no quería ninguna posicion de poder. Finalmente habia aceptado pero mas que nada porque Hiruzen le habia dado a entender que necesitaba de alguien de confianza que guiase por el camino adecuado al joven Daimyo

Al final el joven habia pedido mucha ayuda. Así como le habia encargado una importante mision al hombre en cuestión. Le habia encargado que formase adecuadamente a los nuevos guardianes ninja. De estos guardianes solo cinco eran de la época de Asuma: Chiriku, Kitane, Nauma, Seito y Tou. Si bien los cinco eran nivel jonin elite aun precisaban de otros siete y con alguien como Kosuke en la posicion que estaba el pensó que seria una ayuda mas que bienvenida. No fue un mal plan ya que en los últimos cinco años los cinco en cuestión eran clase S mientras que ahora tenian otros siete jóvenes clase Jonin elite

La fuerza de seguridad era tan poderosa que muchas recompensas se habian puesto. Pero nadie se atrevía a ir a por ellos. Y cuando se le habia ofrecido la oportunidad de volver al templo a Chiriku lo habia negado. Según sus palabras con una tan alta recompensa detrás de el habia muchas posibilidades de que algunos atacasen el templo. Para proteger al templo ayudaría a la protección del joven Daimyo todo el tiempo que pudiera aunque en el proceso se le habia puesto a un joven aprendiz llamado Sora que sorprendió a todos cuando se supo que era un pesudojinchuriki creado por el traidor Kazuma en un intento de crear una arma de destrucción masiva que serviría con el objetivo de serle completamente leal. Ni que decir tiene que el joven Daimyo no habia sido feliz de que un padre le hiciera tal cosa a su hijo

Fue solo gracias a la intervención de Konoha o mas bien jiraiya que se pudo evitar el desastre. Se uso un sello para aislar el chakra del niño y posteriormente dirigiéndolo a sus reservas de chakra. En los últimos dos años el chakra del niño era masivo y se le habia colocado como capitán de la guardia personal del Joven Daimyo gracias a su dominio de chakra Futon y katon que le daba un gran poder. La única razón por la que no habia ido a Konoha era la presencia de cierto determinado anciano que lo habia tomado directamente bajo su ala para enseñarle adecuadamente como crecer como persona y al mismo tiempo darle mas oportunidades en la vida

Kosuke habia sido una bendición en la mente de Hiruzen. No solo habia ayudado a Konoha sino que ademas de eso el habia respaldado adecuadamente al joven Daimyo. Muchos nobles molestos habian contratado asesinos para eliminarlo y que uno de sus primos ocupe la posicion. Por supuesto ni que decir tiene que tendrían que haber casado a su hermana pequeña con dicho primo para validar el matrimonio. Y si hubieran tenido el respaldo de Danzo quizás habrían tenido una oportunidad de conseguirlo. Por desgracia con Danzo fuera de juego habian tenido que contratar o bien a ninjas mercenarios o bien a ninjas de aldeas menores. Konoha no habia sido feliz de ello

Y Konoha habia hecho lo que se esperaba de ellos. Habian atacado sin compasión a las unidades enemigas y posteriormente a las naciones que se habian metido en su hogar. Jiraiya y su ANBU hicieron todo el trabajo en el proceso. Fueron carnicerías nunca mejor dicho antes pero si el era sincero no le importaba demasiado. Si esta gente se habia atrevido a hacer eso solo era cuestión de tiempo que tratasen algo mas. Ademas esto podría debilitar a Hi no Kuni. Tenia que proteger el país con todas sus fuerzas por lo que tomo la decisión acertada al darles carta blanca. Sabia que en el proceso habia cabreado a gente pero ese no era su problema

El joven Daimyo estaba a salvo que era lo mas importante de todo ello si le preguntabas a el así como también lo era otra parte muy prioritaria en la mente de Hiruzen que era el factor de que Konoha tenia que garantizar por todos los medios que se supiera que las amenazas son atendidas por fuerza y poder. La única amenaza no eliminada era la de Iwa ya que eran una nación todavía poderosa. Pero jiraiya le habia asegurado que se habia entregado el adecuado mensaje al Daimyo de Tsuchi no Kuni que ante el próximo atentado habría consecuencias en sus acciones por todos los medios

Cuando pensó en los cinco años que habian pasado muchas cosas habian sucedido ademas de ese sentido. Naruto por ejemplo. Desde que habia empezado la academia habia quedado mas que claro que los instructores lo estaban saboteando. El apretó los dientes con furia por tal acción. Habia hecho una lista de cada instructor que habia hecho o bien el sabotaje o habia ignorado las acciones en cuestión. Como es natural algunos podrían pensar que eso estaba mal pero el habia decidido que esperaría hasta que Naruto se graduara en la academia. No tenia sentido intervenir antes porque lo mas seguro en caso de hacer eso serian problemas que no necesitaba de ninguna de las maneras

Se habia fijado que Danzo se habia tratado de reunir con gente para hacer un espionaje adecuado de naruto. El no habia tenido que intervenir. Naruto los engañaba a todos perfectamente. Habia demostrado ser digno hijo de su padre y madre como el engaño estaba en su sangre. Y sabia que eso debía de molestar de lo lindo a danzo que tramaba constantemente formas de ponerle la mano encima a naruto. El imbécil estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a todos en la aldea solo por hacerse con Naruto. Por eso lo estaban saboteando aunque no podía decir que estuvieran teniendo mucho éxito en el proceso de todos modos

Si bien es cierto que Naruto no se destacaba en ninguna clase el estaba dentro del cincuenta por ciento de los alumnos como un alumno adecuado. Eso tenia que estar comiéndose por dentro a los maestros ya que les jodia por completo el mero hecho de que eran tan superados por todos los medios. Y habian tratado de todo para hacerlo ver mal. Iban incluso a cosas tan lejos como para colocar ilusiones en sus pruebas aunque la única vez que se hizo semejante cosa hubo consecuencias por supuesto. No podía consentir de ninguna de las maneras tales cosas y el habia mandado llamar al maestro en cuestión que se habia reunido de primera mano con el terror que podían ser las ilusiones de verdad

El sabotaje continuaba. No le hacían adecuadas explicaciones de las habilidades. Trataban de guiarlo mal en trabajos. Trataban de hacerlo ver mal. Trataban de acosarlo. Todo. Ellos no se detenían por nada en el mundo. Su único objetivo era hacer el máximo daño posible a Naruto. Y habia que hacer una lista. Afortunadamente solo era naruto ya que si hubiera sido algún otro alumno hyabria habido un infierno a pagar. No es que para el fuera un problema. Los nueve instructores en cuestión tendrían un frio despertar el dia en que Naruto se gradue por completo dejando la academia. Seria un verdadero placer para el hacer daño de todos modos

Naruto no solo habia sido acosado por la gente de los Chunin. Sino también por los ciudadanos de la aldea. Parecían pensar que como no podían atacarlo ellos bien que podían atacarlo en cosas como cobrarle mas por comida y otros bienes. La única razón por la que no le cobraban por los servicios minimos es que nadie tenia ni idea de donde vivía y la ultima vez que alguien trato de seguirlo termino por completo atrapado en el cuarto de aguas termales femenino recubierto como una piñata. Desde entonces nadie se atrevía a ir detrás del niño de ninguna de las maneras. Lo veian como un ejercicio de lo mas peligroso para su integridad física. Muy divertido en su mente

Y los que le cobraban de mas en todo habian aprendido que toda acción tenia una reaccion. Las cosas iban desde que la tienda tenia un problema de higiene y tenia que cerrarse a otras cosas como por ejemplo infestaciones y mala calidad de los alimentos. Habia pasado a muchos lugares. Desde tiendas de alimentos a restaurantes. Ni que decir tiene que todo el mundo habia aprendido por las malas que hacerle mal a Naruto era una declaracion de guerra que no podían ganar. Y la ultima vez que una persona habia ido a quejarse habia sido recibido con el Sandaime hacer una pregunta y era ¿Por qué Naruto haría eso?

Cuando el tendero trato de excusarse Hiruzen dejo saber que tenia cien por cien la idea de que era porque ellos trataban de estafarlo. Ni que decir tiene que cuando dicha persona perdió su tienda todo el mundo tuvo mas que claro que ir a por Naruto era una mision completamente suicida. Nadie quería de ninguna de las maneras verse contra el Hokage y su ira. Y como es natural las quejas no volvieron a aparecer. Y la gente decidió que no podían atacar a Naruto por las repercusiones por supuesto. Asique al final el resultado fue mas que claro y es que ellos perdieron por completo por dichas acciones y sin mas que hacer de todos modos

El consejo decía que el era injusto. Que el era muy adjunto a Naruto. No era mentira. El estaba unido a Naruto debido a quienes eran sus padres por lo que si alguien tenia algo que decir desde su punto de vista bien podían irse a la mierda ya que el no tenia mas interes en ellos. Por supuesto los cabezas de clan de los clanes contrarios a Naruto habian tratado de quejarse pero al final todos habian aprendido que si ellos e quejaban también perdían ya que ellos eran adjuntos a miembros de su clan y el les recordó que Naruto era el único hijo de una persona muy apreciada por la aldea y para el

Otra persona que en los últimos cinco años habia crecido en poder y fuerza era Anko. Cuando el habia dejado que su alumno la llevase como alumna era por una buena razón. Era una niña como un diamante en bruto. El habia deseado que su alumno sacara todo ese potencial a relucir y durante un tiempo lo habia hecho realmente bien ya que habia sacado a la luz una niña increíble. Ella bien no podía ser de un clan shinobi pero ella habia superado con creces a muchos de los ninjas de clanes lo que en secreto los habia cabreado y a el le habia hecho mas que feliz en todos los sentidos

Cuando Anko fue traicionado casi creyo que su diamante seria imposible de alcanzar todo ese potencial que el vio. Ese maldito sello de los cojones era una cosa que lo habia asqueado por completo. Le habia dado ganas de de destruir a todos aquellos que habian confiado en el condenado Sannin. El incluido en eso. Se habia sentido asqueado de ver lo mal que estaban las cosas. Pero decidió que apoyaría a la niña por todos los medios. No dejaría de ninguna manera que el potencial de la niña se echase a perder solo por las palabras de los ninjas de Konoha y civiles que cada dia cuestionaba mas si eran de verdad inteligentes porque claro si el confiaba en la niña quería decir que ellos podían confiar en ella ¿no es así?

No. Ellos no confiaban de verdad en el pero no importo. Porque un dia la niña vino diciéndole lo que le paso al sello. Descubrir los verdaderos poderes del sello era una cosa de lo mas interesante pero bueno lo mas importante es que Anko se destaco por encima de todos los ninjas de Konoha desde entonces alcanzando la cúspide de ser una jonin elite. Su dominio de elementos como el Raiton, Katon y Futon la convirtió en una de las criaturas mas peligrosas jamás concebidas y si a eso le añades su invocación que ahora estaba en su totalidad detrás de ellas no hay ni que mencionar lo bien que se sentía para el

Anko era una poderosa kunoichi sin ninguna duda con un poderoso futuro delante de ella que sin ninguna duda golpearía a todas las personas. Un futuro que solo brillaba mas en cada momento. Sin ninguna duda en su mente ella seria mas que capaz de luchar un dia con la misma fuerza que el llamado Sannin serpiente. Tenia plena confianza en que ella lo conseguiría no solo por el hecho de que ella tenia ese potencial sino porque en su mente el sabia que ella demostraría la superioridad del trabajo duro combinado con la inteligencia contra solo la ingeniosidad del llamado mas poderoso sannin

Con eso en la habitación empezaron a entrar sus jonin. Solo habia nueve de ellos. La razón de eso es que estos nueve eran los designados por el para convertirse en instructores de ellos. Aunque de la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Kurenai supo de inmediato que algo pasaba por la cabeza de la bella mujer que tal vez no le gustaría en lo mas minimo pero bueno tal vez si era importante podía ser un claro beneficio para el. La mujer no era jonin elite por ser inepta de ninguna de las maneras de todos modos por lo que era mas sensata de lo que muchos le darían a la mujer de todos modos

´´Bienvenidos todos. Tengo que hacer esto rápido y lo antes posible por el hecho de que el Daimyo viene aquí. Todos habeis sido elegidos para convertiros en los nuevos maestros de la futura generacion de shinobis de Konoha. No os he elegido solo por ser hijos de alguien sino por ser increíbles ninja que sin ninguna duda podréis dar una lección a todos lo mas seguro``. El habia seleccionado a cada uno de los presentes por eso. Porque eran competentes y sin ninguna duda los mejores en su trabajo por lo que de ahí que tenia plena confianza en ellos y porque por supuesto no eran comprables de ninguna de las maneras lo que era importante en su mente

´´Bien el primer equipo es todo tuyo Genma. No te espera un trabajo simple y sencillo. Es cierto que gracias a nuestro trabajo hemos podido decir sin ninguna duda de que ellos son mejores de lo que se esperaba de niños pero aun necesitan un despertar. Es todo tuyo``. Hiruzen hablo con su voz de mando completa dejando en claro que no iba a tolerar de manera alguna una forma de perezosos por lo que su mejor opción era darlo todo por todos los medios de lo contrario responderían ante el lo cual no seria nada bonito en ninguna de las maneras

´´Raido el segundo equipo es todo tuyo. El tercer equipo es tuyo Shimi. El cuarto equipo es también tuyo tendo. El equipo cinco es de Namirou y el equipo seis es tuyo Aoba. Voy a deciros lo mismo que le he dicho a Genma. Estos equipos están bien construidos. Tienen promesa y futuro sin ninguna duda. Solo necesetais enfocaros adecuadamente en ellos así como hacerles entender que sois los que mandan``. Todos estos equipos tenian una cosa en común: eran de niños civiles. Tenian potencial y con el maestro adecuado podrían brillar por eso habia seleccionado a esas determinadas personas despues de todo

Algunos podían preguntarse ¿si no han sido los exámenes finales entonces por que esta haciendo esto? La respuesta es simple en todos los sentidos. De todos los alumnos que empezaron la academia hace cinco años e el mismo tiempo son unos nueve equipos en total se mantenían los demás habia pasado unas cuantas cosas. O se habian unido al ANBU por petición expresa del Hokage o se habian unido a las unidades de no combate como expertos de medicina o fuinjutsu. Los demás eran o bien combatientes o demasiado prominentes como para no ser sacados en algunos de esos campos ya citados

El ultimo examen era mas bien una prueba que se hacia para garantizar que todos habian llegado al nivel esperado. Si no lo superaban entonces los sensei jonin de dichos alumnos recibían las ordenes de centrarse preferiblemente sobre dichas personas por todos los medios para garantizar un avance adecuado del equipo. El único alumno conocido en toda la historia de la academia de superar la academia sin ninjutsu y genjutsu era Rock Lee y era por el simple motivo de que habian descubierto de que su cuerpo podía perfectamente adaptarse al uso de las puertas

No era muy sabido pero casi nadie podía usar el poder las puertas corporales de ninguna de las maneras. No todo el mundo tenia la constitución física para ser capaz de soportar el poder de las puertas. Lee por otro lado de sus pruebas medicas habia salido que seria capaz de usar el poder de seis de las puertas. Era mas que obvio que la gente estaba interesada en sacar ese potencial. Se le habia pedido a Gai que saque a relucir ese potencial pero recordándole que el niño tenia que ser adecuadamente enseñado recordándole que si bien el niño podía hacer todo el esfuerzo que fuera necesario también tenia que cultivar la mente

En el tiempo que habia pasado desde la graduación del niño habian tenido que al final llevar al niño y al sensei a la presencia de Hiruzen ¿la razón? Se habia descubierto que aunque Gai habia aceptado de buena gana la tarea se habia empeñado en dirigir a su alumno por el camino de que aunque le costase la vida de que debía de hacer el máximo para demostrar el talento como ninja que tenia ya que a lo largo de la academia habia sido infravalorado por todos. Ni que decir tiene que el Sandaime habia casi arrancado la cabeza de Gai por eso. Se suponía que tenia que enseñarle no hacerlo idiota

 _´´Si piensas que ser un ninja significa que tienes talento eres estúpido y no mereces estar bajo mis fuerzas. Aprende a pensar y a usar la cabeza niño. Debes ser un ninja y aunque los ninjas usaran siempre toda su fuerza si es necesario eso depende del momento. En un ambiente que no es necesario mostrar toda la fuerza si muestras tu fuerza completa solo estas colocando una diana en tu espalda. Aprende. Porque si me entero de que has fallado en esto te sacare de ser un shinobi``._ Hiruzen no habia querido ser tan duro con el niño de verdad pero era eso o darle una brutal paliza haciéndole entender la verdad

Si bien aprobaba el entrenar al niño al limite hay siempre decisiones. Por ejemplo los exámenes chunin. Habia oído hablar del famoso hijo del kazekage. Si Lee se enfrentase a Gaara entonces la lógica dictaba que se fuera. A menos que fuera una mision de trascendencia entonces el tenia que luchar. Pero de no ser así lo mejor seria que se fuera por todos los medios. Su vida no tenia que ser echada a perder solo por querer demostrar su fuerza. No solo una estupidez sino una perdida de recursos de la aldea que el no iba a permitir de ninguna de las maneras. El niño tenia que aceptar eso ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas y mejor que lo entendiera en ese mimo momento

´´Kakashi recibiras al equipo siete. Estará formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y naruto Uzumaki. Me importa una mierda completa las ordenes que te de el consejo. Me importa una mierda que te digan que entrenes exclusivamente a Sasuke. Si pienso que de una sola manera ha habido ese tipo de acción me molestare mucho. Asegurate de que Sasuke recibe una educación adecuada y centrate sobre todo en Sakura. Si bien es hábil ella necesita salir de la fachada de vida que tiene``. Hiruzen se fijo en que algunos se cuestionaban porque no decía nada de Naruto. Idiotas todos ellos. Naruto estaba claramente años por delante de todos ellos

´´Señor con todo el debido respeto la petición que me hace esto no es muy fácil. No tengo forma de entrenar a la niña. Si bien es cierto que tengo algo de entrenamiento en técnicas medicas y de genjutsu solo es rudimentario en el mejor de los casos por desgracia``. No es que no quisiera entrenar a la niña sino que los campos en los que se especializaba la niña el era muy malo. Solo medio decente tal vez pero no un experto. Sin embargo la mirada del Sandaime era una que conocía bastante bien en realidad

´´Lo se. Se que las posibilidades de entrenar a la niña de manera eficiente son bajas pero la niña necesita un adecuado entrenamiento en taijutsu. También podrías enseñarle de manera adecuada fuinjutsu. No pido que le enseñes ninjutsu porque se que la niña no tiene interes en el por lo que no hay que perder el tiempo en ello de ninguna de las maneras``. Sakura habia comenzado como una ninja decente de no ser por su obsesion con la idea e impresionar a Sasuke uchiha. Fue solo debido a la pesadez de la academia que cambio y se centro en dos términos en los que se destacaba por encima de todo como la mejor en el campo salvo porque el sabia que era superada por dos personas

´´Lo hare entonces. Pero el consejo no estará satisfecho con ignorar a Sasuke. Ellos lo ven como una herramienta a ser usada contra Naruto en algún momento. Parecen concebir que el sharingan en las manos de Sasuke así como su desprecio claro por Naruto les dara una perfecta oportunidad para sacar a Naruto del campo de juego al parecer``. Y ese era el motivo por el que no era contento con dicho niño de ninguna de las maneras y habia hecho saber que el niño era mas problemas de los que valia de todos modos desde su punto de vista al menos ya que veía las cosas den una forma mas bien única

´´Me importa poco lo que el consejo piense de todos modos. Yo soy el que manda. Te he dado una orden. Al próximo miembro del consejo que piense que te puede dar una orden hazme un favor y recuérdale amablemente que la pena por intentar de entrometerse en las ordenes del Hokage es castigado con la pena de muerte por lo que creo que estas mas que justificado mi joven amigo``. Hiruzen no tenia ningun problema con el uso de todos los medios para eliminar las amenazas y una amenaza al consejo era una que tenia que ser atendida por todos los medios. Despues de todo el consejo estaba para asesorarlo y hacer algo a sus espaldas era una amenaza contra ellos

Kakashi asintió satisfecho. Habia algo en el chico Uchiha que no le gustaba. En los últimos cinco años el niño habia dedicado su tiempo a pensar en la venganza. Es cierto que entrenaba pero donde el niño pensaba que entrenaba hasta la muerte en realidad solo era un entrenamiento mediocre cuando lo comparabas con un chunin con interes en ascender de rango. El niño quería energia sin molestarse en entrenar seriamente. Pensaba que todo se le tenia que dar y ya esta. Francamente en la mente de Kakashi quería estar lo mas lejos del niño por todos los medios y no darle una mierda ya que prácticamente podía sentir las emociones de agresividad del niño especialmente contra Naruto

La única persona que no se dejaba aplastar por Sasuke era Naruto. Cada vez que Sasuke lo habia desafiado o lo que sea Naruto habia respondido en consecuencia con brutalidad y fuerza. Si al niño no le gustaba ser superado no era su problema. Y no ayudo a que cada vez que era golpeado iba al consejo a quejarse. Como es natural cada vez que el consejo llamaba a Naruto y Sasuke desafiaba a Naruto este ultimo aumentaba la cantidad de daño causado al Uchiha. Todavía no entendía como el niño y el propio consejo no se habian dado cuenta de ninguna de las maneras que molestar al Uzumaki era la peor de las ideas pero ese era su problema no el suyo por lo que si tenia que pasar algo que pase

´´Kurenai tengo que pedirte que te hagas cargo del equipo ocho. Este equipo esta formado por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Son un buen equipo pero te podrías encontrar algún problema en la forma de Kiba que es un poco por así decirlo de un perro caliente que se lanza hacia delante sin pensar de ninguna de las maneras. Tendras que educarlo seriamente o al menos amonestarlo lo suficiente como para que entienda el error de sus caminos al menos``. El niño Inuzuka le recordaba demasiado a su madre. Era una suerte que Hana no se pareciera a ella. De hecho yhana si hubiera querido podía ser la jefa del clan. Lo único que lo impedía es que ella no tenia el mas mjinimo interes en dirigir un cla de perros estúpidos como ella los llamaba

´´Con todo el debido respeto señor educar al Inuzuka exigiría un poco mas que rudeza. Y no creo que yo sea la mas educada al respecto. Estoy demasiado apegada emocionalmente a Hinata como para ser adecuada para ella como maestra. No me importaría ser ayudante exterior de los equipos genin que se formen pero creo que hay alguien mucho mejor que yo para la posicion para maestra``. Aunque a ella le gustaría ser la maestra de una niña que veía como su hija ella no era tan estúpida como para pensar que no podría cometer errores en base a una unión emocional. No ella tenia una idea mejor

´´Sugiero a Anko. Hace mas tiempo que ella es considerada que yo una elite. Al igual que yo ella esta calificada como experta en genjutsu. Ella esta menos tocada en artes medicas pero es una excelente maestra en técnicas de envenenamiento lo cual seria una solida ventaja en todos los sentidos para cualquier ninja y ella podría ser un poco mas brutal de lo que yo podría ser de todos modos``. Y ella no mentia de ninguna manera. En comparación ella Anko era tan brutal y despiadada que podía fácilmente hacer pedazos a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino

´´mmm ya veo. No voy a mentir. Iba en un primer momento sugerir este plan pero los cabezas de clan de Inuziuka y Hyuga no querían. Parece ser que piensan que Anko podría darle ideas extrañas a los niños o al menos en el caso de Inuzuka romperlo mentalmente de formas que hacen ver algunos de los castigos mas brutales por los que somos conocidos como un dulce paseo por el bosque. Creo que estoy plenamente de acuerdo con tu sugerencia``. Iba a ser realmente divertido decirle a los cabezas de clan que el no podía hacer lo que le pedían de ninguna de las maneras y también muy satisfactorio

Tsume no quería a Anko cerca de su hijo por varias razones. La primera es que la niña era amiga de Hana y Hana ya no vivía en el complejo Inuzuka y lo que es peor la niña se habia vuelto brutal del tiempo que habia estado con su amiga. Si bien eso estaba bien estaba el factor de que Hana no era agradable con el clan inuzuka de ninguna de las maneras y era mas que capaz de destrozarlos. La otra razón es por temor a lo que Anko le haría si Kiba trataba de acercarse mal a Hinata. Ella sabia del interes de su hijo por la chica y quería tratar de orquestarlo para convertir a la niña en su hijo aunque sabia que las posibilidades para que pasen la niña debía ser completamente rota

Hiashi era por el simple hecho de que no quería que su hija creciera mas bien con una columna vertebral. Es cierto que se decía que la niña era mas bien independiente pro una cosa es ser independiente y la otra es volverte brutal y sacar la columna de tus enemigos que es lo que posiblemente pase a todos aquellos que fueran tan increíblemente idiotas de ponerse en el camino de la mujer en cuestión y el no quería que su hija fuera así porque lo mas seguro es que aplastara a los miembros del clan Hyuga que se metan en su camino lo cual no seria una buena noticia

´´Asuma tendras la tarea de dirigir a la nueva escuadra de los clanes de competición conjunto de Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka. No te espera una tarea fácil. Si bien los tres parecen sensatos por lo que he oído el niño Nara es extremadamente perozoso y la niña Yamanaka es demasiado tirando un poco a lo chica fan de la misma manera que haruno. Esta controlada pero eso no impide que la niña sea una fan``. Fue mencionar eso de que la niña era una fan y mas de un gruñido se escucho entre sus ANBU oculto ya que si habia algo despreciado por las kunoichis de todas partes eran las niñas fan ya que le daban mal nombre a las chicas en cuestion lo cual era un error muy grande a cometer

´´Si la niña se convierte en un problema lo resolveré de dos formas. La primera ser zanjando el asunto con inoichi. Es mayormente su culpa por no haber puesto el pie en su lugar a la niña todos sabemos lo mimada y consentida que esta la niña en cuestión. Por otro lado me asegurare de que la niña sufra lo que podría ser su destino si se mantiene pensando de esa forma``. Todos escucharon atenamente sus palabras y aunque algunos podrían llegar a tener algo de compasión por la niña nadie quería tener que tener a una fan en sus espaldas para cubrirlos. Eran mas un problema que un beneficio

´´Es un asunto todo tuyo. Si Inoichi te plantea algún problema hazme un favor y recuérdale amablemente que en caso de que algo le pase a su hija como ser secuestrada para ser usada como esclava sexual el único responsable de todo ello es el mismo ya que fue el que no puso su pie en el lugar. Hazme un favor y disciplina a los otros dos. Hazles darse cuenta de que no viven en un mundo ideal ninguna estupidez del estilo``. No iba a poner a sus ninjas en peligro solo por la completa estupidez de unos pocos. Se aseguraría por todos los medios que cada uno de sus ninjas tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir por todos los medios

Asuma asintió a su padre satisfecho con eso. La idea de una chica fan lo disgustaba. Pero habia mas. Una chica que no pone su punto de poder en un equipo es una debilidad. En un equipo tan especializado como el equipo diez entonces lo mas seguro es que terminarían todos muertos. No iba a dejar que eso pasase. Se le habian puesto estos niños bajo su mando y el se aseguraría por todos los medios de que van a salir con vida incluso a lo que el mismísimo diablo les lance en el camino. Nada importaba mas en su mente que garantizar su supervivencia por todos los medios y si para ello tenia que torturarlos física y mentalmente el lo haría in ninguna duda

´´Todos teneis vuestras ordenes. Vuestros equipos son ahora una prioridad. Por lo que mas queráis no os contengáis a la hora de darles lecciones de ningun tipo. Si los niños son tan increíblemente idiotas como para no entender lo que tienen que hacer no los paseis y punto``. Sus fuerzas no tenian que estar haciendo trabajo de canguro ni nada por el estilo. Por lo que una vez termino de decir sus palabras los despidió a todos que se fueron de allí tranquilamente dejando a un sandaime para trabajar tranquilamente en su trabajo de campo. Despues de todo habia algunos informes bastante interesantes como el que tenia delante suya en ese mismo momento

Parecia que su antiguo alumno habia creado su propio pueblo y estaba teniendo conversaciones con Suna, Kusa y taki. No habia que ser un genio para saber lo que estaban tramando. Orochimaru pudo haber sido su alumno mas destacado pero como un maestro estratega era mas bien un completo inútil en todos los sentidos. Si bien es cierto que era un aliado de todas estas potencial el no era tan estúpido como para no poner medidas de seguridad dentro de dichas poblaciones. El planeaba invadir. Muy bien que invada. Pero que luego no se queje en caso de ser tan golpeado que no queda de el en ninguno de los sentidos. No es su culpa despues de todo

 **-Complejo Senju-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras pensaba en la situacion que estaba. Este era un ejercicio de control por supuesto. Tobirama habia empleado los últimos cinco años para convertir a Naruto en una verdadera bestia. A sus trece años media metro setenta y cinco. Con eso todo su cuerpo era musculo perfectamente entrenado y enseñado para el combate. Y si a eso le añades por supuesto su perfecto y completo control de si mismo tenias un problema de lo mas serio que tener en cuenta de todos modos ya que despues de todo el poder que Naruto tenia era inmenso

Naruto habia entrenado seriamente durante los últimos cinco años. Para asegurarse de que su poder subia lo bastante Naruto entreno con el Moku Bunshin. En un principio solo podía hacer veinte clones. Los clones en cuestión estaban diseñados para durar y entrenar aun mas. Fue a partir de su segundo año que la cantidad de clones que podía hacer se doblo. Lo mismo así hasta el dia de hoy. Parecía que su padre diseño el sello de Kurama para filtrar pequeñas cantidades del chakra del Biju en su sistema lo cual era una exageración. Una pequeña cantidad de Kurama era una verdadera monstruosidad en poder de todos modos

El caso es que Naruto tenia el poder mas grande en su lado. Cada año sus reservas crecían mas. Cada año pudo entrenar el doble que el anterior. Eso lo habia empujado bastante en realidad lo que le habia dado una solida ventaja. Ningun ninja podía entrenar de la misma manera que el lo hacia lo que le daba una solida ventaja sobre todos sus oponentes. Por supuesto que solo los idiotas pensarían que eso único era lo que lo hacia fuerte. Imbéciles todos ellos en la mente de Naruto. Si habia algo que no podía soportar eran los idiotas con ideas preconcebidas de lo que de verdad era entrenar como por ejemplo Sasuke Uchiha y su creencia de entrenamiento duro

Naruto se habia entrenado en serio en muchos aspectos con el único objetivo de ser un ninja lo bastante fuerte como para aplastar a todos aquellos que eran una verdadera amenaza para el. Su intención era ser tan poderoso que incluso Madara uchiha no tuviera una oportunidad contra el. No iba a negar que tenia una posible ventaja considerable usando el poder del Biju sellado en el pero habia varias razones por las que Naruto no quería usar a Kurama. Una de ellas y la mas importante de todas es que pensaba que no era justo para el Biju ser usado de esa manera. Era un ser vivo no una herramienta para ser usada solo porque su padre se lo confio

Cierto es que podría verse bien utilizando el poder de Kurama. No iba a negar la realidad el poder del Biju aumentaría drásticamente sus posibilidades pero cuando el miraba al mundo se daba cuenta de que si bien el poder del Biju era uno inmenso se daba cuenta de que habia gente como Madara y Hashirama que llegaron a donde estaban sin el poder del Biju. Por lo que estaba mas que decidido a usarlo. También ayudo a que Kurama habia aislado el poder de las encarnaciones de Ashura y estaba aprendiendo de ellos. Muy divertido. Cada encarnacion fue muy fuerte pero aprendió mucho de tanto su primogenitor así como de Hashirama. Aun no estaba en sus niveles pero sabia que con un buen trabajo hacia delante alcanzaría sin ninguna duda ese poder

Ashura no solo habia sido un maestro del elemento viento sin precedentes sino que los recuerdos le habian mostrado como se usaban en la antigüedad los elementos sin las señales de mano. Ni que decir tiene que eso lo habia sorprendido. Kurama se habia reido a lo grande cuando vio como Naruto se sentía al respecto de usar dichos elementos suyos de esa forma. Y el propio Kurama le habia explicado que eso exigiría mucho mas entrenamiento y dedicación que la simple manipulación elemental de hoy en dia. Y aun así Naruto estaba mas que decidido por todos los medios de verlo hecho

Tobirama se habia sorprendido cuando Naruto le conto acerca de la manipulación del pasado. Ni que decir tiene que el hombre estaba de lo mas interesado por eso mismo. El control, el poder y la libertad. Todas esas cosas en un mismo punto. Para cualquier ninja verdadero era demasiado de una atracción como para dejarlo ser asique obviamente Tobirama le habia pedido a Naruto que entrenase de esa forma. Cuando Naruto solo habia dicho que llevaría mas tiempo Tobirama le habia dejado en claro que no importaba el tiempo que tomase sino los resultados que tuviera en su futuro. Por eso mismo Naruto habia estado mas que de acuerdo con el viejo Kage de que llevaría a cabo ese entrenamiento

Ni que decir que también le daría una solida ventaja en todos los sentidos. Donde muchos ninjas precisaran de hacer sellos de mano para poder luchar el solo precisara por supuesto de su determinación y poder. Otra razón por la que en el pasado se hacia así es que el chakra era mas poderoso en ese momento. La única razón por la que Naruto tenia una perfecta oportunidad de hacerlo era porque el habia nacido con un chakra mucho mas fuerte de lo normal debido a ser hijo de una jinchuriki. Solo por eso Naruto tenia mas posibilidades de hacer las cosas de todos modos lo que le daba una seria ventaja sobre sus oponentes aunque fuera injusta aunque en la mente de Tobirama no habia nada de injusticia en ello de todos modos

De Hashirama habia aprendido lo que era la manipulación del Mokuton. Hashirama el muy idiota no habia dejado ningun documento acerca de la manipulación de dicho elemento. Una completa estupidez. O tal vez lo habia dejado y lo habia ocultado. También habia una posibilidad de que alguien como Danzo hubiera robado dicha información con intenciones poco agradables. En la mente de Naruto habia muchas posibilidades de que todo eso fuera posible. No sabia si eso es lo que habia pasado pero no era tan ignorante como para confiar en posibilidades favorables. Siempre piensa que ha pasado lo peor esperando lo mejor era una forma bastante efectiva de vivir la vida de todos modos

El caso es que habia tenido que aprender el mokuton de Hashirama. Podía no gustarle el hombre por ser tan brutalmente suave como lo era. Era un completo idiota. El debería de haber sabido mejor que nadie que en la guerra o matas o mueres y en vez de eso vivio con la filosofía del perdón que es lo que llevo por la verdadera calle de la oscuridad a Madara. Hashirama era un completo idiota en la mente de Naruto. Pero el nunca negaría de que era un ninja realmente poderoso y que se habia aprovechado de sus habilidades para aprender sus propias habilidades

Y el Mokuton era demasiado de un poder que de ninguna de las maneras podía dejar suelto. Era posiblemente la mayor fuerza de destrucción ya que a su usuario se le permitia ser una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza. El poder del Mokuton era tan alto que posiblemente era la mayor unidad de combate contra oponentes aunque el no era ni de lejos tan estúpido como para solo centrarse en luchar con un elemento único. Solo los idiotas hacen eso de todos modos y Naruto podía ser muchas cosas pero un completo idiota el no lo era muchas gracias. El era despues de todo una persona que entendía el valor de los diferentes elementos a ser usados de todos modos

Naruto habia aprendido bien de Tobirama. Su mentor le habia enseñado mucho en estos últimos cinco años. El le habia enseñado de la lucha en combate cuerpo a cuero a las armas. Para poder entrenarlo habian usado marionetas dirigidas por una fuente de chakra. Un medio de lo mas efectivo en la mente de Naruto para obligarlo a crecer mas poderoso en lo que son las habilidades físicas. Aunque Hinata habia ayudado también lo suyo con una compañera de entrenamiento tan fuerte y poderosa eso no quito de ninguna de las maneras que Naruto se entreno seriamente para el combate

Hinata habia sido una buena adicion. Como era de esperar su taijutsu habia mejorado de la noche a la mañana a un ritmo constante. Los Hyuga no sabían la perdida que tenian de todos modos. Era un poder demasiado grande como para ser echado a perder. Y el sabia que ella tenia una ambicion: convertirse en la señora de taijutsu, medico y maestra de genutsu. Ella quería tres de los títulos de Konoha y demostrar que era la mujer mas fuerte. No ayudo a que para ella Tsunade era una vergüenza que lo mejor que podía hacer por todos los medios era esconderse ya que no disfrutaba de ninguna de las maneras como habia huido

Francamente Naruto sentía compasión por Tsunade porque si habia quedado algo mas que claro para el es que Hinata no tendría piedad alguna de ella. Si por Tsunade era lo mas seguro es que aplastaría a dicha mujer sin ninguna duda si se le ofrecia la oportunidad. Hinata era una joven orgullosa. Habia sufrido mucho y sabia que la muerte de su madre habia sido una trampa. Pero en vez de romperse ella habia decidido convertirse en la kunoichi mas poderosa posible y aplastar a aquellos que eran una amenaza para ella en todos los sentidos. Francamente le daban pena todos los posibles enemigos que ella tenia porque si habia algo que Naruto tenia mas que claro con Hinata es que ella no era una criatura compasiva de manera alguna. De todos modos no era su problema

Anko habia sido otra figura en su vida en los últimos cinco años. Anko habia querido aprender el máximo posible. Si bien la codificación de tanto Tobirama como mkito era solo para ayudar al heredero Senju y uzumaki no dijo nada de que no pudiera transmitir parcialmente sus enseñanzas a otras personas. Anko era uan figura mas que poderosa a ser respetada por todos ellos al menos en sus mentes. Una verdadera superviviente en todos los sentidos de la palabra que haría todo en su mano para tratar con cualquier amenaza que aparezca en su camino. Y ni que decir tiene que solo un imbécil se pondría en el camino de dicha mujer

Mito habia enseñado a los tres fuinjutsu. Si bien Mito poseía muchos mas conocimientos la verdad es que era pareja en muchos sentidos con Tobirama salvo en uno que era en el que lo superaba por completo: fuinjutsu. Ella habia sabido que los tres de ellos precisaban de ese conocimiento y les habia ayudado solidamente en ese sentido con naruto destacarse por encima de todos los demás aunque claro por su sangre corria la sangre de Uzumaki que lo hacia un verdadero conocedor de dicho campo. En pocas palabras ella habia guiado a los tres por esos campos y los tres habian aprendido bastante bien de todos modos

Kurama sintió a Naruto esforzarse realmente. Estaba de lo mas interesado en lo que estaba haciendo de lo que nadie podía llegar a imaginarse. Naruto se habia ganado parcialmente su respeto. Por un lado el niño era un claro superviviente a todo lo que le lanzaban lo cual era una ventaja clara de su lado. Y mira que el lo habia puesto a prueba. Habia tratado por todos los medios de romperlo. Pero no. El niño aguanto. El niño persistió por completo en todos los sentidos. No importaba que es lo que el hiciera el niño se mantenía en pie por todos los medios

Habia superado tres de sus pruebas. La primera quería poner a prueba su voluntad. Lo habia empujado lo mas lejos que podía permitirse por todos los medios. Habia tratado por todos los medios de ver si el niño podía aguantar su poderosa presencia. Lo que le habia sorprendido es que incluso si solo era una decima parte de su instinto asesino el niño habia persistido a su presencia aterradora. Bastante fuerte si el era sincero. Decía mucho de lo que el niño tenia que ofrecer a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a hacer bien su trabajo. Solo por eso se habia ganado su respeto ¿Cuántos niños de nueve años pueden aguantar su instinto asesino sin desmayarse?

Otro aspecto que demostró su voluntad fue que no importaba lo duro que lo entrenasen. No importaba toda la mierda que le lanzasen sus tutores. El aguanto. El persistió en todos los sentidos. El estaba dispuesto a soportarlo todo sin ninguna duda. Eso solo decía mas del niño en su beneficio que acerca de los demás. Decía que el niño podría sin ninguna duda seguir contra todo pronostico. Por eso le habia dado una recompensa de acuerdo a sus acciones. Esperaba que el niño estuviera contento con lo que le habia regalado. Era un regalo que el no habia pensado jamás que entregaría a nadie de todos modos

Naruto habia hecho grandes esfuerzos también por devolver los golpes. En los últimos cinco años se habia hecho una reputación de no tolerar agravios. Estaba de acuerdo con dichas acciones a deicr verdad. La gente pensaba que se podía salir con la suya haciendo sus cosas. El mero hecho de que el niño dijera que no. El mero hecho de que el niño rompiera las mentes de las personas. Todo ello estaba bastante bien desde la perspectiva de Kurama y lo que lo hacia mejor es que estaba seguro de que la gente sabia que era el pero no podían hacer nada. Era despues de todo un verdadero maestro del engaño asique en lo que a el se refiere lo hacia de loo mas feliz por sus acciones

Si habia un aspecto que le gustaba de Naruto es que no era de ninguna de las maneras un niño tonto e idiota bocazas que se lanzaba hacia delante sin pensar. Naruto era un shinobi. Tenia la mente fría y despiadada. Podía parecer alegre, incluso cariñoso y jugueton pero en el momento que tenia un objetivo lo mas sensato era no cruzarse en su camino porque terminaría no solo mal para todas las personas en el camino sino que se aseguraría por todos los medios que el mensaje quedara de lo mas grabado. La compasión era una cosa muy bonita de la que el carecia en muchos de los sentidos. Daba las gracias a Tobirama y mito por sus lecciones

Esas lecciones habian hecho mas bien de lo que nadie podía llegar a imaginarse de todos modos. No solo habian evitado por todos los medios que el niño fuera un completo idiota sino que ademas de eso lo habian guiado por el camino adecuado. Un temor mas que saludable que el tenia es que Naruto no fuera capaz de ir por el camino adecuado. Era el camino de la guerra el que tenia delante. Muchos decidían ir por el como buenas personas. Le gustaba saber que Naruto era un superviviente que haría todo en todos los sentidos para garantizar no solo su futuro sino el de todos aquellos que le importaban. Era una buena noticia en su mente ya que estaba seguro que con esa forma de pensar el niño tenia mas opciones de vivir

Algo que no soportaba del chico de los bosques de todo lo que habia visto a través de Mito era de su tendencia de dejar supervivientes. El hombre dejaba gente con vida pensando que podía convertirlos en aliados mas tarde. Un grave error desde su punto de vista. Cuando tienes un enemigo lo tratas con prejuicio extremo en todos los sentidos. El mero hecho de que dejo a alguien como Kakuzu con vida era solo un recordatorio de lo mal equivocado que estaba el hombre. Si alguien es una amenaza para tu vida lo tratas como lo ves y eso es como una amenaza. Si quieres jugar a ser una buena persona entonces te has equivocado de vida en todos los sentidos

Kurama entonces sintió la imponente presencia de Naruto prepararse. Ahora comenzaba lo divertido. Naruto siempre hacia esto cada vez que quería entrar en uno de los combates de simulacro. Era la mejor forma de estar siempre pareparado y alerta. Y si el tenia que decir la verdad lo hacia divertirse bastante porque si habia algo que el sabia perfectamente es que Naruto por todos los medios lo daba todo para entrenar. Nunca dejaba de entrenar de ninguna de las maneras. Bueno es cierto que el no entrenaba todo el dia como pasaba tiempo con sus propios placeres así como disfrutar de un rato con hinata y Anko pero aun así el niño entrenaba bastante mas de lo que uno esperaría de un niño

Naruto abrió los ojos y se coloco en una posicion de defensa lo bastante rápido como para interceptar una de las marionetas. Cuando la marioneta estaba justo encima suya solo respondió golpeando. Las marionetas no estaban diseñada para aguantar los golpes sino para cultivar la mente de las personas y hacerles entender que siempre debían estar alerta en todo momento. Ni que decir tiene que cuando la marioneta estaba justo en Naruto la marioneta estallo del poderoso golpe que recibió de Naruto que estaba en completo control de si mismo sabiendo que esto no era solo una prueba de habilidades sino de su control

La prueba consistía en que no podía salir de ninguna de las maneras de la posicion en que estaba. Estaba dentro de un circulo y de ninguna manera podía salir de dicho circulo. Tenia que mantenerse dentro por todos los medios para así garantizar que no solo estaba en control de si mismo sino que ademas podía resistir cualquier asalto. Era una prueba diseñada por Tobirama para ayudarlo a controlarse por completa. Asique por eso Naruto paso en todas las posturas que sabia de combate para repeler todos los ataques que recibió desde todas las posiciones que lo rodeaban

Naruto paso los próximos cuarenta minutos bajo un intenso asalto físico cortesía de las marionetas en cuestión. Cada marioneta atacándolo. Algunas veces solas. Otras en grupo. El objetivo en cuestión era atacarlo para ponerlo a prueba. La razón sin embargo por la que ninguna marioneta podía golpearlo es porque las veía venir con cerca de diez segundos de antelación lo cual en el mundo ninja era una ventaja monstruosa que ofrecia demasiadas posibilidades a los ninjas de defenderse perfectamente de cualquier tipo de ataque siempre y cuando tengan el entrenamiento adecuado

Despues de un largo periodo de entrenamiento al final Naruto desactivo los sistemas de entrenamiento y salió del circulo contento. El entrenamiento iba bien. Su capacidad de reacción iba bien. Las marionetas se movían a velocidad alta jonin. Su interes era ser mas poderoso aun pero al menos sabia que sus reflejos eran sin ninguna duda lo bastante elevados como para superar sin dida alguna a la mejor maquinaria que tenian. Ahora solo le quedaba entrenar para conseguir la formacion adecuada y ya esta. Era un trabajo duro pero al menos estaba llendo por el buen camino. Asique estaba contento

 _ **´´Vas bien. A este ritmo pronto seras un ninja mas capaz que la mayoría de esta aldea. Cuentas con varias areas en las que eres el mejor por lo que no tengo la mas minima duda de que mas pronto que tarde seras considerado como el ninja mas fuerte de tu generacion de eso no tengo la mas minima duda Naruto. Has hecho un trabajo excepcional``.**_ Kurama estaba de acuerdo en que Naruto llegaría muy lejos. Pronto seria una fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta. Solo necesitaba un poco mas de empujon y alcanzaría el nivel de los clase S. el nivel clase Kage era mas difícil de conseguir pero confiaba en que podría hacerlo sin ninguna duda

 _´´No tengo ningun interes en subir demasiado rápido de rango si es eso lo que estas pensando viejo amigo mio. Mis planes son mas bien intenciones simples. No soy tan increíblemente estúpido como para pensar que alcvanzare el nivel de Kage de la noche a la mañana. Hay una razón por la que los verdaderos kages han llegado hasta donde están. Aunque mi sueño de ser tan grandioso como ellos esta ahí arriba al menos no soy tan jodidamente soñador como para pensar que simplemente podre hacerlo así como así``._ Naruto se consideraba a si mismo una persona que era una gran pensadora o al menos que pensaba sus decisiones antes de llevarlas a cabo. Era una cosa muy importante a tener en cuenta por todos los medios

 _ **´´Y estoy plenamente de acuerdo contigo. No creo que alcances el nivel de Kage en unos años. Primero porque necesitas alcanzar tu pico físico algo que no pasara por lo menos en cinco a seis años. Otra razón por la que te llevara tiempo es porque un Kage es un maestro de multiples habilidades de combate mas que solo un maestro de una o dos habilidades como los jonin elite``.**_ Si bien kurama no podía apreciar al hombre que lo sello tenia que reconocer que era un verdadero monstruo por todas las habilidades que tenia. Por lo que desde su punto de vista el niño debería de esforzarse en alcanzar ese nivel por todos los medios

 _´´No voy con prisa de ninguna de las maneras. Moverse con prisa y hacia delante sin cerebro solo es el típico acto de los idiotas sin sentido. Me apuesto una gran cantidad a que si el uchiha recibe la posibilidad de crecer mas fuerte sin el entrenamiento adecuado la aceptara. Imbécil completo con delirios de grandeza``._ Sasuke Uchiha era la persona mas despreciada por Naruto. En un sentido de que no lo podía tolerar de ninguna de las maneras. Por varios motivos solidos. El primero de ellos es su aire de grandeza y considerándose por encima de todos los demás no importa que algunas de esas personas sean mejores que en en todos los sentidos de todos modos

 _ **´´El chico Uchiha es un problema. Dejame decírtelo ahora. Prácticamente puedo sentir todas las emociones negativas que salen de el. Cuando te mira puedo sentir los celos. La arrogancia y otras emociones desagradables. El Niño se piensa por encima de todos solo porque es un Uchiha. La única razón por la que no te menosprecia mas es porque al igual que el posees el rango de descendiente de fundador y prefiere evitar problemas. Al menos en eso es inteligente lo cual es toda una azaña ya que habia creido que era un completo idiota``.**_ Para Kurama el niño era todo un problema sin ninguna duda y si era completamente sincero preferiría no tener nada que ver con el

 _´´mas bien creo que alguien esta aconsejándole que no se ponga en mi camino. Y si tuviera que hacer una apuesta por todos los medios yo diría sin ninguna duda de que el responsable de esto es Danzo. Estoy seguro de que quiere hacerse con el control del uchiha porque no puede llegar ni a Rena ni a Izumi lo cual debe de estar cabreándolo muy en serio a el mismo``._ Naruto sabia muy bien que las dos kunoichis en cuestión eran ahora consideradas de lo mejor en el servicio ANBU con Izumi ser una capitán de dicha unidad aunque por lo que habia oído Rena iba a ser sacada para actuar como otra posible cara Uchiha

 _ **´´Danzo es mas predecible de lo que creía entonces. Un poco inepto si se me permite decir lo que pienso ¿Cómo un hombre así ha tomado tanto tiempo de ser asesinado? Aunque tal vez tenga mas que ver con su utilidad militar que con sus habilidades en política lo que le ha permitido mantenerse con vida. De todos modos una amenaza así debe ser tratada por todos los medios. Por lo que sabemos puede estar entrenando al Uchiha``.**_ Era una opción muy mala. Si el Uchiha era adecuadamente entrenado entonces seria una pequeña y patética amenaza pero todavía seria una amenaza

 _´´En ese sentido no hay que preocuparse. Toda la formacion que Sasuke ha recibido son de varios chunin que están muy en la lista de danzo. Trabajan con el niño tratando de ayudarlo a pulir su taijutsu así como bukijutsu y algunos jutsus katon. Pero entre no haber empezado su salto de crecimiento el todavía esta en lo bajo gracias a los cielos``._ Naruto de ninguna de las maneras iba a darle al niño ninguna oportunidad de sorprenderlo y lo habia estado vigilando con kage Bunshin. Era la mejor manera de tenerlo completamente asegurado y vigilado así como les daba una solida ventaja de todos modos

 _ **´´Astuto e inteligente como es de esperarse de ti de todos modos. Creo que la decisión mas lógica que has tomado de todos modos hasta el momento al respecto. Y al mismo tiempo algo me dice que has usado esa información para dañar la reputación del niño ¿no es así?``.**_ Conocia a Naruto lo bastante bien como para saber mas o menos sus planes y como su mente funcionaba. El sabia de sus decisiones en las sombras y cuando sintió la sonrisa en el rostro del niño crecer podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el niño habia hecho algo lo mas seguro para garantizar que el otro niño no fuera algún tipo de amenaza

 _´´Y no te equivocas de ninguna manera kurama. Solo un idiota se confía de una persona que no inspira confianza alguna. El niño es una clara amenaza. Un potencial de riesgo de fuga y como si eso no fuera suficiente es peligroso en muchos sentidos ya que esta claramente mal motivado como muchos otros Uchiha. Añade a eso que el niño claramente tiene deseos mas bien desagradables hacia aquellos que lo superan y tienes a la mas perfecta criatura capaz de plantar problemas a todos en Konoha``._ No habia sido ningun problema para el de ninguna de las maneras extender la información de las clases particulares de Sasuke. Ni que decir tiene que aunque la ciudadanía civil estaba bien con el niño los ninjas no estaban felices de ninguna de las maneras

 _ **´´El clan Uchiha rara vez tiene una buena fruta. Rena e izumi fueron dos casos mas bien únicos y casi imposibles de ver si tengo que ser completamente sincero. Jamás pensé que conocería dos Uchihas menos interesadas en sus ambiciones personales. Cierto es que la chica Izumi desea salvar a Itachi y que la chica rena la tiene jurada a Danzo pero por todo lo demás no crea que vayas a tener problemas de ningun tipo al menos no lo veo saliendo de esa manera``.**_ El habia estado muy impresionado por las dos chicas uchihas y eso es quedarse corto. Rara vez la gente lo sorprendia de todos modos

 _´´Creo que es mas por motivos de lo que es como las educaron. Rena ha sido educada aisla del concepto general de los Uchiha. Ellos la aislaron por no ser una sangre pura del clan. Vaya ridículo de mierda que hicieron con eso. Ella es descendiente de Kagami uchiha el único ninja clase Kage de los Uchiha desde madara y creo que eso dice mucho de las habilidades de la niña en un futuro. Diablos creo que puedo decir con total honestidad que ella es mas poderosa que la mayoría de los idiotas de estos últimos años``._ Naruto se habia reunido numerosas veces con la niña y en todas esas ocasiones la niña se habia destacado con distinción sin duda alguna

 _´´Y luego esta Izumi. Si bien ella es también de fuera del clan ella se junto mucho con el anterior heredero que se decía tenia una mente increíblemente detallada y que al mismo tiempo trato por todos los medios de influir de manera alguna en los que lo rodeaban dando como resultado que la niña fuera mas de una mente de pensar que colmena como muchos uchiha. Creo que lo que ha hecho mas daño al clan Uchiha es ser tan cerrados y aislados como lo parecen. Eso fue lo que daño sin duda alguna al clan``._ Era un verdadero malestar pero así es como habian sido las cosas al final despues de todo

Naruto podía decir sin ninguna vacilación que los uchiha se estaban condenando a si mismos. Por un lado el clan se habia cerrado a los tratos con los demás clanes por todos los medios y por otro lado el propio clan tenia una creencia de superioridad. El cerrarse a si mismos y sus creencias los llevaron a tener una mentalidad de completos idiotas ¿resultado final? Ya lo tenian aquí. El resultado fue que el clan uchiha habia planeado una rebelión estúpida que culmino con la muerte de los miembros del clan en cuestión. De todos modos ese no era su problema de ninguna de las maneras. No. Su problema era garantizar que de manera alguna eso pasaba en un futuro a el

 _ **Los Uchiha pueden ser descendientes del sabio pero en lo que a mi se refiere no son mas que pequeñas vergüenzas que no valen ni una miera completa. Vergüenzas completas al nombre de un hombre que estaba dispuesto a tomar el mundo a su manera por sus hijos``.**_ Kurama siempre amaría al viejo por ser el que le dio la vida. Si bien estaba un poco disgustado por el hombre no haber previsto lo que paso el hombre seguía teniendo su corazón por lo amable que fue y por lo increíblemente cariñoso que era. Sabia que Naruto nunca lo veria de la misma manera pero al mismo tiempo sabia que todo lo que habia pasado no era culpa suya sino de Zetsu

 _´´Mas bien creo que fueron solo perdidas aceptables. Alguien los vio como bajas aceptables en su plan. Es obvio que Zetsu esta persiguiendo la eliminación de todos los que pueden ser un impedimento para el renacer de su madre. Madara será el peon perfecto. Esta tan metido en la mierda que esta que el hombre no tiene la mas minima idea de donde se esta metiendo por todos los medios``._ Fue muy fácil para el ver la manipulación de Zetsu. Si bien el intrigante podía ser inteligente y todo lo que quieras habia cometido serios errores como por ejemplo no asegurarse por todos los medios que las amenazas eran atendidas de todas las formas habidos y por haber. Un error descomunal en su mente

 _ **´´No me quitaran el sueño sus muertes. Los Uchiha pudieron haber sido un gran clan. Tenian tanto potencial. Pero se estancaron. Eran débiles y sedientos de poder y hambre por lo que no era suyo. Era algo heredado de Indra. Indra nación con una creencia de superioridad demasiado grande y esta se paso a sus hijos. No hay que equivocarse muchos Senju también lo fueron pero el clan Senju como un todo defendia la idea de ser personas que tenian que ser humildes para alcanzar su máximo apogeo. Eran mas inteligentes si se me permite decirlo con total honestidad``.**_ Habia una razón por la que respetaba mas a los Senju que a los Uchiha despues de todo a pesar de las acciones del mas idiota de los Senju en su mente

 _´´Tal vez lo que el clan necesita es un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo despertar. Una nueva forma de ser. Si soy sincero creo que tanto itachi como izumi representan ese nuevo comienzo. La mentalidad de Itachi ayudara inmensamente al clan mas que la mentalidad de gente como Sasuke al menos eso es lo que yo pienso de todos modos``._ Era triste y un verdadero malestar pero así es como debía ser. Los Uchiha la cagaron por completo y era el momento de comenzar de nuevo. Si a ellos no les gustaba en lo que a el se refería se podían ir por completo a la mierda ya que no los echaría de menos

Kurama no diría nada mas. Estaba de acuerdo con esto. Era lo que habia que esperar. El clan Uchiha la habia cagado a lo grande y ellos eran los que tenian que hacerse la cama. Entendía perfectamente que el joven Uchiha mencionado fuera llamado la nueva esperanza pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no se podía confiar plenamente en el clan. Tal vez la mejor idea era de dejarlo ser por el momento y punto final. Sea como sea que termine al final el resultado final seria establecido de manera definitiva y se acabo. Seria un dolor increíble para muchos pero la cruda realidad es la que tenia que mandar por todos los medios aunque fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la aparición de un pequeño kitsune de pelaje negro con las puntas y las patas de color purpura

 **´´Naru hay una persona preguntando por ti. Esta en la gran torre en forma de tarta roja. Creo que es importante. El llamado viejo de pasas dice que estarán buscándote lo antes posible``.** El pequeño kitsune dijo sus palabras mirando animadamente a Naruto. La recompensa de Kurama en su momento fue dejarle firmar el contrato Kitsune y ni una vez los zorros se habian lamentado de ello por nada en el mundo pensando que habia sido una de las mejores ideas que el gran zorro habia tomado. Este pequeñin llamado Riuni especialmente estaba contento con ello. Le gustaba mucho hacer bromas a la gente

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Hiruzen miro al hombre que tenia delante. Si era sincero el joven Daimyo era un chico bastante impresionante en realidad. Un niño bien entrenado y bien educado sin ninguna duda. Con una gran cantidad de talento. El niño en cuestión miraba intensamente al Hokage y Hiruzen quería reírse. El niño parecía ser un sensor y habia sentido su presencia. Si bien estaba con solo un cincuenta por ciento de su antiguo poder se podía decir sin ninguna duda que era mas fuerte que mucha gente conocida. Le gustaba eso. Pero al mismo tiempo sabia que su época se habia terminado por completo hace mucho tiempo y que era el momento de dejarlo ser de manera definitiva

La verdad es que este niño le gustaba mucho mas. Era mas sensato. Habia hecho una correcta administración económica lo que habia hecho mucho bien no solo a Konoha sino a Hi no Kuni y habia dado mas libertades a los ninjas de todos modos. Con eso dicho el era mas que feliz de poder decir que el niño tenia calidad por encima de todo y que posiblemente será un Daimyo recordado por todos no solo por sus habilidades como diplomático sino como un líder que fue seguramente mas capaz de hacer un bien a Konoha y Hi no kuni seguramente. Con eso dicho el era mas que feliz de este joven estar colocado en la posicion que estaba a pesar de lo increíblemente difícil que tenia que ser para el de todos modos

Shin miro al hombre que tenia delante. Su padre habia hecho mucho daño a la situacion con konoha. Su padre temia por completo a los shinobis por el poder que ostentaban. Especialmente aquellos que podían fácilmente moldear el terreno como lo eran los Kages. Por eso mismo su padre temia mucho a Hiruzen y habia hecho todo lo posible por limitarlo. Un completo idiota desde su punto de vista. No hay que equivocarse hay que temer a los ninjas pero si la razón por la que los temes es porque eres un completo idiota como su padre entonces la razón era mas que estúpida en su mente así como sin sentido lo cual no era aprobado por el

No. El temia a los ninjas por varias razones. Los ninjas eran una de las dos fuerzas militares de Hi no kuni con los samurái ser los otros y habia que temerles. Las fuerzas de Konoha eran lo que se podía considerar la espada de Hi no Kuni mientras que los samurái eran el escudo. En caso de guerra serian los ninjas los que combatirían en la guerra mientras los samurái protegían a todo el país de dentro. Pero su padre no pensaba en eso. Su padre solo pensaba en que los ninjas servían para una vez haber terminado desecharlos. Completamente estúpido. Sabia que en una mision habia sido culpa del Daimyo que el hijo mayor y heredero de este hombre muriera. Completamente estúpido. En secreto se habia ganado la ira del Hokage que la única razón por la que no habia hecho nada era su lealtad a Hi no Kuni

Su padre era completamente idiota desde su punto de vista. No era digno de ser Daimyo. Y el iba a asegurarse por todos los medios de que no hubiera mas problemas como ese nunca mas. No permitiría de ninguna de las maneras que hubiera mas Daimyos inútiles al mando del país. Uno casi los destruye por completo asique tener otro seguramente seria mortal para ellos en exceso. Si alguien tenia algún problema con eso bien podían irse al infierno mismo porque a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo lo que los demás piensen. Su única prioridad eran por supuesto aquellos que de verdad eran prioritarios en todos los asuntos

´´Buenas Daimyo-dono. Habia oído que quería verme lo antes posible. No nos hemos visto mucho en los últimos dos años pero he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer por lo que lamento si de alguna manera lo he ofendido a usted por mis acciones y aceptare cualquier castigo que tengas en mente``. Hiruzen sabia que el joven habia esperado reunirse con el ya un tiempo pero lo habia tenido muy difícil. Tenia que hacer mucha limpieza no solo de nobles sino también por supuesto de shinobis. El mero hecho de que los hubiera tan estúpidos como para jugar con vidas humanas era algo inaceptable en su mente y tenia que ser atendido de la forma mas brutal posible

´´No estoy molesto. Te puse una lista de cada noble y comerciante que se convirtió en una espina para mi gobierno y no soy tan increíblemente estúpido como mi padre como para pensar que podias simplemente hacer el trabajo en unos días. Soy un hombre que cree en la competencia lord Hokage y se que tu competencia no tiene la mas minima duda``. No habia sido difícil saber que este hombre estaba haciendo todo lo posible por limpiar la casa y si el era sincero estaba contento con ello. Cuanta menos gente molesta mejor en su mente y cuantas menos amenazas para su familia mucho mejor también de todos modos

´´De todos modos estoy aquí para recibir un informe mas personal de lo que ha pasado aquí exactamente. Se que me envias resultados anuales de lo que pasa en la aldea. Perdidas de soldados ya sea en acción o como desertores. Pero busco saber algo mas interno. Quiero saber como se encuentra el equilibrio de poder en Konoha en este mismo momento. Esa es una cosa prioritaria en mi mente al menos``. Shin miro al Hokage con fuerza. Sabia que si habia divisiones en la aldea estas debían ser atendidas lo antes posible. Si existían el iba a echar una mano por todos los medios para solucionar las cosas lo antes posible

´´Gracias señor. La verdad es que si. Tenemos nuestros ligeros problemas de todos modos. Si bien Danzo se ha visto obligado a retroceder seriamente en muchos de sus planes por desgracia el hombre no ha dejado de interesarse en coas como por ejemplo el estado de Naruto y ha tratado por todos los medios de controlarlo. No ayuda a que la mayoría del consejo esta de acuerdo en que deben de vigilarlo por todos los medios``. La cruda realidad es que el consejo desconfiaba de Naruto por ser posiblemente el shinobi con mas futuro. Querían tenerlo controlado para no convertirse en una amenaza seria y aunque el aprobaba eso de ser cuidadoso una cosa era serlo y otra muy diferente era ser estúpido

´´Ya veo. Shimura ya no es útil a Konoha. Y si soy sincero estoy molesto. He estudiado historia. Konoha era la nación mas fuerte por la increíble cantidad de ninjas clase Kage que teníamos ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que Konoha deje de tener a esos grandes guerreros? ¿Qué motivos hay para que eso haya sido tan destrozado?``. Shin sabia que en una guerra siempre hay frentes. La mejor oportunidad de ganar es tener el mayor numero de comandantes capaces. Si estos comandantes eran clase Kage era mucho mejor que ser clase S. por lo que esperaba una repsuesta inmediata del hombre mayor que tenia delante que obviamente tampoco se veía feliz en ese momento

´´Me temo que es un verdadero dolor señor. Ya ve antes como usted mismo lo ha dicho Konoha tenia una gran cantidad de ninjas Kage. No tengo pruebas pero presumo que Danzo para evitar una posible competencia para la posicion de Kage los ha ido eliminando. Por suerte en la actualidad contamos con dos ninjas mas de clase Kage aunque uno de ellos esta escondido para asegurarme de que de ninguna de las maneras nadie llega hasta ella``. Izumi era una kunoichi clase kage. La única cosa que tenia de débil era no poder usar esos ojos suyos y el tenia todo un plan de todos modos para poder solucionar eso de manera inmediata gracias a un poco de trabajo del departamento de I+D

´´Ya veo. Es un verdadero dolor si soy completamente sincero. Me gustaría que Konoha tenga un poderoso ejercito. Entiendo que Jiraiya debe estar en el campo aunque me gusta saber que se mantiene en entrenamiento al menos. Pero no hemos sabido nada de Tsunade y ella es demasiado valiosa como para ser dejada de lado``. Si bien podía entender que la mujer estuviera de lo mas molesta por la muerte de su familia ella tenia un deber. Y no solo por el hecho de ser un deber sino porque era una deshonra de mirar mal al recuerdo de su familia que dio la vida por la aldea. Era doloroso pero era una realidad

´´Jiraiya se ha mantenido en entrenamiento desde que se descubrió varias posibles amenazas. Kumo e Iwa no han descansado de tratar de llegar hasta Naruto. Quieren eliminar por completo la presencia Uzumaki temiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones contra ellos. Es bien sabido que si Naruto tiene una oportunidad podría recrear el jutsu del Yondaime convirtiéndose en una de las mayores amenazas para ellos``. Sin contar con Kyubi Naruto era el que tenia muchas posibilidades de lograr eso por varios motivos. El primero era que se trataba de un uzumaki y todos tenian una comprensión innata de los sellos. La otra por el simple hecho de que era la técnica de su padre

´´Eso es una buena noticia en mi mente que me quita muchas preocupaciones en realidad. Habia temido por un momento que Konoha y Hi no Kuni estuvieran en peligro a decir verdad. Diablos aun creo que Konoha debe prepararse aun mas. Necesitamos aumentar nuestro poder militar. Es por eso que voy a aumentar en un diez por ciento el dinero suministrado a Konoha. Espero que se aplique bastante bien y no se emplee para otras cosas``. El control del presupuesto estaba por completo bajo el cuidado del viejo Kage por el simple hecho de que desconfiaban por completo de lo que harian con el dinero los demás. Lo cual siempre era una posibilidad

´´Me asegurare de hacer eso señor. Este aumento me podría permitir aumentar el numero de reclutas del ANBU aumentando considerablemente de esta forma el numero de jonin bajo el mando de Konoha. Puede parecer poco mi señor pero eso en realidad podría ser un beneficio considerable para nosotros``. ANBU garantizaba que los ninjas que entraban entrasen en la clase jonin por la cantidad de entrenamiento que hacían ya que era mucho mayor ya que los ANBU recibían misiones con un salario varias veces mayor que los Chunin dándoles mas oportunidades en todos los sentidos

´´Bien. Mejor tener el mayor numero de tropas preparadas. He oído hablar del disgusto del Kazekage por Konoha e incluso he llegado a aprender que el hombre mira a la aldea con celos. También me llego el informe de Jiraiya acerca de los posibles riesgos de añadir a Orochimaru a la mezcla. Asegurate por todos los medios de que las amenazas son tratadas Hiruzen``. No quería ofender al hombre que tenia delante de verdad pero quería tener por seguro de que este mismo hombre entendía que no se tolerarían mas fallos como el que habia sucedido que permitió a Orochimaru seguir con vida. Era un fallo que no se podía perdonar de ninguna de las maneras

´´Me asegurare de que cuando ambos vengan aquí aprendan por las malas el significado del sufrimiento y del dolor mi señor. Cometi un error. Me deje acercar demasiado con mi alumno. Lo vi como un hijo. Y cometi el error de confiar en el. No cometeré el mismo error mi señor. Me asegurare de que Konoha se mantenga en la parte mas alta aunque puede haber soluciones intermedias de todos modos``. Hiruzen sabia la forma de hacer las cosas de su antiguo alumno asique sabia muy bien como hacer las cosas de tal manera que fueran ellos y no el quien saliera como el claro ganador de todo esto. La sola mirada del Daimyo decía que quería saber mas

´´Orochimaru es un hombre enfermo mi señor. Piensa y razona que esta por encima de los demás. Usara a rasa para llegar a tener una fuerza de eso no hay la mas minima duda si tengo que ser completamente sincero. Pero también hay mucha seguridad de que no dejara a rasa con vida ¿compartir algo? Orochimaru no lo tendrá de ninguna de las maneras. El matara a Rasa y ocupara su lugar lo mas seguro``. Conocía demasiado bien a su antiguo alumno. Sabia de sus formas de ser. De lo manipulador que era. Fue tan simple y sencillo leerlo que era un poco insultante. De sus tres alumnos el único que le era imposible de leer era Jiraiya

´´Veo que has calculado todo adecuadamente. Eso es una buena noticia en verdad. Habia temido por todos los medios que Konoha estuviera en serios problemas. Me alegra saber que hay muchas posibilidades de que no sea así. Sin embargo tengo un tema mas que discutir: Naruto. Tengo que tener una conversación con el y es importante``. El vio al hombre mayor tensarse y suspiro maldiciendo a su padre y madre por lo increíblemente idiotas que eran la haber hecho creer que habia un odio hacia el joven en cuestión por todos los medios. La cruda realidad es que sus planes eran diferentes a los de ellos

´´Antes de que digas nada hiruzen quiero aclarar que no tengo ningun mal interes en el joven en cuestión. Diablos se que el no aprecia mucho a la dinastía de Hi no Kuni. Pero la cruda realidad es que al igual que mis padres veo el valor de tener a uzu no Kuni aliado con hi no Kuni pero con diferentes planes en el proceso de todos modos``. El no iba a exigir que Uzu se arrodillara así sin mas. Tenia un plan que estaba seguro de que podría funcionar mayormente y que estaba seguro de que vendría muy de perlas aunque también sabia que podía ser realmente un problema en todos los sentidos

´´Mandare llamar entonces a naruto pero creo que debo advertirte. Naruto no tiene como tu mismo has dicho la mejor impresión de tu familia. Os ve como una amenaza potencial para el en el mejor de los casos. Si de verdad quieres zanjar esto por lo que mas quieras no cometas el mismo error que tu padre y ser completamente ofensivo. Estamos hablando de un niño que si soy sincero no sabemos todo su potencial de combate``. Al menos el sabia decir en pocas palabras lo que pasaba con Naruto. Aunque al mismo tiempo sabia que podía ser un serio problema si no se andaban con mucho cuidado

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos tranquilamente hablando. Jin estaba de verdad interesado en aspectos importantes de Konoha como lo era la academia. Quería estar cien por cien seguro de que la aldea estaba en un buen camino. La educación era muy importante. Y el estaba satisfecho. La educación era como en tiempos de guerra solo que en vez de tratar de sacar alumnos lo antes posible el objetivo era producir alumnos con la mayor cantidad de habilidades de combate. Donde antes los alumnos salian con solo un grado de control de el control de chakra ahora salian con un gran control de chakra así como reservas bastante grandes. Enseñanza en varias habilidades únicas y por supuesto también estaba el factor determinante de salir con la adecuada enseñanza de sus elementos. Muy importante a decir verdad

El Hokage estaba contento. Le gustaba poder decir que los alumnos estaban sobresaliendo. Si bien le habría gustado suavizar la academia la cruda realidad es que habia alguien por ahí fuera que quería a Konoha débil. No podía permitirlo. Necesitaban el mayor numero de ninjas clase jonin posible. Actualmente eran la aldea con mas ninjas de ese nivel a pesar de no ocupar dicho puesto aunque era mayormente debido a que mucha gente prefería tener las habilidades pero no salir de un rango de mision determinado. Inteligente si el podía ser sincero y que ayudo considerablemente a Konoha en muchos sentidos por lo que estaba contento

Fue entonces cuando Naruto entro por la puerta. El chico vestia sencillo. Unos pantalones azul oscuro con una camiseta ninja que por debajo tenia armadura de malla. El chico miro con clara sospecha. No podía negarlo. El tenia sus razones para sospechar de todo esto. Pero se relajo claramente cuando decidió que no sentía ningun problema que venia de ninguno de los presentes. Una buena noticia al menos que decía mucho. Parecía que Naruto tenia unas increíbles habilidades sensoras al parecer. Una solida ayuda futura de todos modos si el era sincero ya que estaba seguro de que unas habilidades así podían ser muy buenas en el futuro para Naruto

´´Bienvenido Naruto. El Daimyo le gustaría tener una conversación contigo. Espero que esto no sea un problema para ti. El ha dejado en claro que no tiene ninguno de los intereses de su padre en ti por lo que no creo que tengas que estar tan preocupado de todos modos``. Hiruzen miro al niño que le recordaba a una mezcla entre la mirada contenta y alegre de un Uzumaki con esa sonrisa suya al mismo tiempo que tenia esa guardia que Tobirama habia tenido. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando por la mente exacta de Naruto en ese mismo momento y rezando al mismo tiempo que no sea algo malo para el futuro de la aldea de todos modos

Naruto miro al joven Daimyo. En verdad no podía sentir negatividad de el. Podía sentir ansiedad eso es cierto pero teniendo en cuenta que el pobre chico tenia que soportar estar en la misma habitación que Hiruzen que aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo no podía suprimir de todo su poder podría ser el motivo por el que estaba así de nervioso. Otra opción es que quería algo de el y estaba nervioso al respecto. No lo culpaba. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Simplemente confiar en una situacion es una de las peores cosas que una persona podía hacer. Pero el acepto la petición y entro en la habitación mirando con cuidado extremo

´´Naruto-san. Entiendo que las acciones de mi padre no han hecho mas que dañar la situacion entre mi familia y usted. No soy tan increíblemente estúpido como para pensar que eso solo se puede arreglar con un poco de acción bondandosa y ya esta. Pero la cruda realidad es que incluso yo estoy interesado en que Hi no Kuni y Uzu no Kuni se unan en una sola nación``. No lo hacia únicamente por los beneficios económicos ino también militares. Uzu tenia la armada conocida mas poderosa y tenia un ejercito de mas de cinco mil samurái con cerca de mjil ninjas entrenados

´´Una unión de ambos países seria difícil que pase Daimyo-dono. No quiero ser irrespetuoso pero me temo que tengo que decir que a menos que tengas planeado casar a tu hermana conmigo las posibilidades de que eso pase son en todos los sentidos mas bien bajas``. La verdad es que el lo veía imposible por todos los medios. Habia oído del desprecio de la familia de Hi no kuni a su persona por lo que las posibilidades de que eso pasase eran mas bien bajas en el mejor de los casos

´´Y eso es lo que quiero hacer``


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo primero de todo es decir que me disculpo por mi salida. Resulto que mi salida del accidente no fue tan limpia como se esperaban los medicos. Durante los ultimos meses he sufrido de dolores de cabeza y de una gran cantidad de malestar en forma de mareos. Mi madre siendo enfermera y siendo la mujer que se preocupa tanto por toda la mierda que ha sido capaz de ver en el mundo hablo con un amigo medico suyo y me dieron de inmediato una prueba para la cabeza. Un medico le dijo a mi madre que era mejr dejarlo sanar con tiempo pero ella no se fiaba y de ahi que hiciera lo que hizo en realidad**

 **De todos modos despues de la prueba se dieron cuenta de que al parecer tenia un problema en la forma de presion del craneo en un punto del cerebro. habia reparar el daño para asegurarse de que mi cerebro basicamente no siguiera jodiendome. Luego de eso me desperte unos dias despues y me dijeron que tenia que tomarlo con mucha calma en realidad para no ponerme otra vez peor. Despues de que me dieron bien y que en el ultimo mes no he tenido dolores ni mareos me he podido poner a escribir**

 **La primera cosa es este capitulo. La segunda cosa es que la Historia del Dragon negro ya esta siendo Reescrita. despues del accidente no me gusto como se estaba quedando y decidi hacerle un cambio completo para poder darle la forma que creo que la historia se merece en realidad. Otro punto son que me he desconectado aun mas de mis viejas historias. estoy leyendolas para poder ver si me uno nuevamente a ellas. si eso no llegase a pasar terminaria por borrarlas. Lo lamento pero estos accidentes juegan con la cabeza de muchas maneras y no hay forma de evitarlos en realidad para que se sepa**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **La Prueba Final**

 **-Konoha. Complejo Senju-**

Naruto estaba delante de sus mentores. Hoy era el dia. Hoy era el dia de la prueba final de la academia. Habia pasado una condenada semana desde el dia en que el Daimyo le dijo que quería que se casara con su hermana. Ni que decir tiene que eso lo habia golpeado muy seriamente. Al parecer el pensaba también que el seria una pareja ideal para su hermana basándose en el hecho de que ella solo quería un marido fuerte. Ella al igual que el habia entrenado bajo samurái y shinobi. Ni que decir tiene que habia tenido muchas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un duro muro para asegurarse por todos los medios de que estaba todavía en el mundo real

Por supuesto tanto Mito como Tobirama habian encontrado la situacion adecuada. Pensaban que era lógico que eso pasase por el simple hecho de que Naruto despues de todo era posiblemente una persona demasiado valiosa. El Daimyo lo habia visto como algo así como una responsabilidad de Naruto traer una mejor situacion a uzu. Y aunque Uzu se habia recuperado militarmente parcialmente de la segunda guerra la cruda realidad es que aun estaban débiles. Sin embargo si contaban con una solida internación de su nación en hi no kuni no podrán sufrir ataque alguno de ninguna persona de fuera ya que seria un ataque contra la propia nación de Hi no Kuni lo cual terminaría muy mal para los atacantes

Naruto tenia que admitirlo. El Daimyo era inteligente. Muy sensato en todos los sentidos. Una persona que habia razonado fácilmente la mejor solución de hacer posible las cosas a decir verdad. Era preocupante al mismo tiempo que interesante pero para Naruto fue también un serio problema. Ya que no veía forma de escapar de todo esto. El no tenia mas remedio que aceptar por varias solidas razones que habia que tener en cuenta y que no podían ser ignoradas porque harian un gran daño no solo a Uzu sino a su situacion única y personal desde luego ya que era muy posible que el decir que no cabrease a las personas adecuadas que podrían estar en esto también

Naruto sabia que como un noble tendría un asiento en el consejo del Daimyo. Eso ya de por si era mucho poder. Y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que de los doce asientos que habia solo la mitad estaban ocupados ahora. El resto habian sido destrozados por encontrar a los responsables de dichos asientos como traidores. El Daimyo no encontraba bien eso de tener amenazas dentro. El mero hecho de que su propio padre lo tuviera bien molestaba al joven. En opinión del chico los nobles estaban para ayudarlo a dirigir todo el territorio. Si uno solo se salía de la línea entonces tenian que hacer por todos los medios lo necesario para evitar que algún otro noble se salga de control

La cosa no habia terminado nada bien para los nobles de Hi no kuni. Y el entendía que entregarle la posicion de la que hablaba no solo se refería a convertirse en señor de la isla de Uzu sino también de la costa de Hi no kuni y los puertos. Eso seria un incremento de poder bastante elevado convirtiéndolo en una de las presencias políticas mas importantes de Hi no Kuni. Era lógico en su mente. Y también un buen plan para ganárselo. Estaba recompensándolo de esa manera por aceptar unir a sus naciones y si el era sincero no era un mal plan aun a pesar de tener ciertos aspectos que estarían en contra mas que nada debido a los pensamientos de la gente de Uzu

La gente de Uzu no tendría en todos los sentidos de la palabra ningun problema. Salvo que los nobles tocasen las narices por supuesto. Era bien sabido que los nobles podían llegar a ser de la gente mas molesta jamás concebida en el mundo. Un grupo de gente que se consideraba a si misma por encima de los demás lo que normalmente pdoria terminar no solo mal sino increíblemente mal si no se andaban con cuidado cuando tratasen con ellos. No es que fuera a ser un problema demasiado serio de todos modos. Los nobles aunque una presencia notable no eran una preocupación tampoco tan grande como algunas personas podrían haber llegado a pensar de todos modos

La única razón por la que los nobles lo preocupaban es porque por un lado a los nobles no les gustaba cuando gente entraba en su patio. Ellos se consideraban a si mismos especiales y por encima de los demás. Era a tal nivel que se consideraban así que ellos mismos trataban y respetaban menos que a nada a la gente que estaba bajo su servicio. Eran decepcionantes en el mejor de los casos con en el peor ser solo y únicamente meras bolas de carne al menos en su humilde opinión. Si habia algo que Naruto no podía soportar de ninguna de las maneras eran acciones estúpidas y sin sentido como la de la mayoría de los nobles de ahí que tuviera problemas para aceptar la oferta

Pero el siempre podía ir con su problema al joven Daimyo. El joven en cuestión podía ver una solución a toda la tensión en cuestión y ponerle un punto y final. Si a alguien no le gustaba no era su problema de todos modos. El problema del mundo no era suyo a menos que afectase a uzu. Si los nobles se enfadaban por no ser tratados adecuadamente por ellos entonces era un problema que ellos mismos tenian que solucionar. Para Naruto la situacion de que los nobles sean incapaces de darse cuenta de que sus acciones siempre tienen repercusiones era uno de los puntos que mas le molestaban por encima de todo ya que solo decía lo increíblemente idiotas que eran en muchos sentidos

Eso es lo que pensaba Naruto en ese mismo momento y punto final. Con todo ese en su mente Naruto tenia mas que claro que la gente posiblemente veria con buenos ojos la administración de los puertos de Hi no Kuni. Seria un brutal golpe en todos los sentidos también bien dado a los nobles de todo Hi no Kuni. Lo único que tenia que hacer era casarse. No tenia nada en contra del matrimonio. Pero la verdad sea dicha no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que podía pensar del matrimonio con una persona que no conocía de ninguna de las maneras. Al final decidió que lo mas sensato era elegir que hacer con el tiempo. El Daimyo le habia pedido que se lo pensase detenidamente y el casi estaba seguro de ello

Tobirama miraba a Naruto. Habian sido cinco años de entrenamiento brutal. Ahora podía hacer cerca de doscientos clones de Mokuton. Hacia eso para entrenar cada dia mientras que el propio original hacia entrenamientos físicos de alto nivel para ponerse en la mejor forma. Y en su mente no tenia nada mas que decir que estaba contento. Que estaba alegre del nivel que tenia ahora el niño. Un nivel que sin ninguna duda dejaba a muchos de los llamados maestros de habilidades ninja muy por debajo aunque sabia que era una gran trampa la que su heredero estaba haciendo aunque no estaba en contra de ello por nada en el mundo

Naruto tenia ventajas por encima de todas las personas en ciertos sentidos. Por un lado Naruto tenia a Kurama. El Kyubi era el Biju mas poderoso y si antes tenia reservas monstruosas cuando el consiguió también la reserva Yin sus reservas aumentaron al doble. Eso añadió que cada año el sello de Minato filtraba el valor de chakra suficiente en el sistema de Naruto para crecer aun mas. Por lo que no solo con el entrenamiento sino también con ese sello las reservas de chakra de Naruto estaban creciendo monstruosamente a un nivel sin precedentes eso era mas que seguro si el tenia que decirlo y parcialmente era la trampa antes mencionada aunque no tenia nada en contra de ello por nada

Naruto habia creado el método de entrenamiento y con ello habia conseguido hacer los dos ejercicios básicos de control de chakra dominando a la perfeccion los ejercicios de escaladas y caminar. Estos dos básicos le habian dado un control sublime a Naruto. Añádele a eso el entrenamiento de manipulación elemental y tenias claramente a una bestia a ser tenida en cuenta. Una poderosa bestia que debía ser respetada por todos los medios. Y que obviamente podía hacer mas de lo que nadie podía imaginarse. Una buena noticia desde su punto de vista ya que sabia que cuando se supiera de ser heredero de el Clan Senju las cosas se pondrían feas por no decir que la propia aldea podría hacer planes para el algún sentido

Tobirama sabia una amenaza cuando la tenia delante. Konoha aunque muy tranquilizada desde que el actual Daimyo subió al poder el hombre aun no habia podido eliminar muchas cosas. Por ejemplo el poder del clan Hyuga. Los Hyuga seguían siendo el clan político mas peligroso de todos y una verdadera amenaza si el tenia que ser sincero. Con un clan tan peligroso cuando se sepa de la herencia de Naruto habia muchas posibilidades de que tratasen de hacerle algo. No solo podían tratar de matarlo sino que dios sabe que mas desde eso a venderlo a otras naciones. Solo si veian un beneficio o una forma de aprovecharse de ellos

Algunas personas podrían cuestionarse como el podía pensar eso de la gente de su propia aldea pero el no era un tonto ignorante y estaba mas que claro que no era un estúpido como para no ver una trama política cuando la tenia delante. A eso le añades la oferta del Daimyo. Casar a Naruto con Maya Natsume convertiría a Naruto en una segunda línea de heredar el trono del Daimyo. Eso le daría una solida ventaja en muchos sentidos y garantizaría por todos los medios que la presencia y poder de los Uzumaki crecería casi sin limites. Una garantía sin ninguna duda imposible de ser controlada de ninguna de las maneras

El sabia que Konoha estaba fracturada. Las divisiones eran causadas por un simple y sencillo motivo de creencias de superioridad. Muy divertido. Resulta que ellos pensaban que podían elegir al Kage y todo eso. Vaya completa panda de imbéciles si se le permitia decirlo con total sinceridad. Konoha habia caído seriamente. Donde antes se podía considerar como la mas poderosa de las aldeas ahora habia una división de cojones causada por varios motivos. El principal de todos ellos era el simple hecho de la creencia de que podían elegir al Kage. Un error descomunal si el podía ser sincero. Eso y añadido el hecho de que habian dejado a Danzo pulular demasiado era una mala noticia que debería de haber sido rota antes

Hiruzen se habia visto forzado por la fuerza del Daimyo a ceder algunos derechos parecía ser. Tal vez podría tener unas conversaciones adecuadas con el joven Daimyo o al menos eso penso Naruto. Naruto seguramente podría convencerlo de la prioridad máxima que era el asunto en cuestión de que el Hokage fuera escogido no por el Daimyo y un consejo de civiles sino por el simple hecho de la credibilidad de los shinobis en cuestión. Era la mejor forma de hacer todo porque de lo contrario estarían en serios problemas. Konoha no necesitaba una división como la que tenian en este momento. Necesitaba mantenerse mas fuerte y poderosa y la única forma de conseguirlo es por un hokage fuerte

De lo que Naruto habia conseguido averiguar Kakashi Hatake era un considerado miembro para ocupar dicha posicion. Parecía que el joven era un ninja mas que capaz y realmente era fuerte. Si a eso le añades el sello en el que han estado trabajando para asegurarse de que el ojo que porta no sea un problema todo eso eran buenas noticias al menos en su mente por lo menos. Así es como era la vida de todos modos al menos en su opinión. Konoha tenia que tener un Hokage poderoso y kakashi lo era. Pero al mismo tiempo no era una buena idea. Ser Hokage era una posicion que aunque importante al mismo tiempo limita ya que no deja a los ninjas mas poderosos tener acción en la vida ninja

Asique aunque Tobirama no se fiaba en lo mas minimo de la situacion actual cuando miraba al pupilo que tenia delante el podía decir sin ninguna duda de que aunque estaba preocupado por el futuro de la aldea el podía decir que el futuro de los clanes Senju y Uzumaki estaban garantizados. Siempre y cuando la gente de la propia aldea no tratase por todos los medios de quitarlo de en medio. Aunque conocía a su heredero lo bastante bien en todos los sentidos como para saber que en caso de que la gente tratase de hacer lo mas minimo tendrían un muy dutro y desagradable despertar del que el no era culpable de ninguna de las maneras. Muy divertido si el tenia que ser completamente sincero

Y luego estaba Mito observando las cosas. Ella a decir verdad estaba de lo mas interesada por todo el asunto en cuestión. No era una de preocuparse por amenazas políticas. Ella era como toda una Uzumaki que sugería limpiar la situacion por completo antes que nada. Para ella la amenaza estaba mas que clara y tenia que ser atendida de la forma lo mas efectiva posible. La forma implicaba por supuesto limpiar el problema. Para ello tenias que ver el problema primero y despues de verlo solucionarlo. Era así de simple en su mente al menos aunque ella no era ni de lejos tan estúpida como para pensar que el problema desaparecería así sin mas de ninguna de las maneras. Una acción completamente estúpida

Mito vio el problema como lo era: miedo y codicia. Por un lado la gente temia los ninjas clase Kage. Era lógico temerlos. Eran destructores completos casi imposibles de detener de manera alguna asique era lógico que la gente cuando mirase a uno de ellos temblase de miedo por entrar en contacto con ellos. Lógico y también una decisión esperada de la gente despues de todo. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que para que una aldea pueda ser respetada y temida debían ser necesarios. El problema con los ninjas clase kage es que para que se produzcan deben darse ciertos factores únicos que no todo el mundo quería ver por lo que simbolizaban mas que nada que es lo que le molestaba a mucha gente

Los clase kage eran una mezcla de habilidades alcanzadas a su máximo potencial: ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu y bukijutsu. Esos eran los requisitos minimos de los clase Kage. Algunos como Jiraiya o su difunto marido Hashirama tenian por supuesto Senjutsu lo cual era una verdadera trampa ya que aumentaba diez veces el poder de una persona en un modo imperfecto. Por lo que en pocas palabras cualquier ninja con todos esos requisitos alcanzados a niveles inhumanos se podía clasificar como el ninja clase Kage. En la actualidad los clase Kage eran mas débiles de lo que fueron hace cuarenta años donde los clase kage podían ser considerados algunos de los ninjas mas temibles jamás concebidos en el mundo entero. Así es como eran las cosas por desgracia

La codicia por ese poder es lo que habia dejado a la aldea mal. Danzo temia ese poder en manos de cualquiera que no sea el. El muy bastardo de mierda era un problema serio en todos los sentidos que claramente valia menos de lo que parecía. Danzo habia destruido a los clase Kage de Konoha por el simple motivo de que quería evitar mas contendientes. Afortunadamente no les habia podido poner la mano encima a todos como por ejemplo a Jiraiya y su línea de alumnos. Por un lado el temor de atraer la atención de Hiruzen era demasiado grande por otro lado era solo el hecho de que al final Danzo puede ser muchas cosas pero estúpido no lo era

Esa combinación de factores es lo que colocaba a Naruto en mala posicion. Naruto tenia el material de ser un ninja clase Kage de lo mas alto incluso superando a Hashirama. Diablos tenia mas reservas de chakra que hashirama en este momento. Si bien en bruto el tenia la mitad cuando a eso se le habia añadido las reservas proporcionadas por Kurama estaba claro que el chico lo habia superado. No era un problema muy serio de todos modos en su mente. No. Era una buena noticia aunque al mismo tiempo ella sabia que era una mala noticia ya que la gente no toleraría un ser tan poderoso existir de ninguna manera ya que por un lado lo temian y por otro lado no querían tratar con algo así

Ella lamentaba mucho en lo que se habia convertido Konoha y juro que Danzo iba a pagar. Naruto ya le habia dejado en claro que el poder de Danzo estaba desapareciendo pero habia una norma única en todos los asuntos como este. Esta norma era siempre importante. Cuando acorralas a tu enemigo no debes de darle ni la hora del dia. Dale un segundo, solo un segundo y una oportunidad y entonces el enemigo seguramente te sorprenderá y te superara por todos los medios ya que un enemigo acorralado es mas capaz de hacer cosas que te sorprendan que una persona normal. Por eso mismo ella desconfiaba tanto de Danzo que estaba acorralado en este mismo momento de todos modos

´´Tengo que admitir que la situacion en la que te has metido es una nunca esperado. Es cierto que Uzu nunca ha sido un gran país pero el unirnos a Hi no Kuni y controlar las costas con puertos en ella le daría un gran poder económico al clan a decir verdad``. Mito tenia que estar de acuerdo con que era una cosa muy buena en todos los sentidos y que estaba contenta con ella porque significaban mas ventajas para el clan por todos los medios aunque cuando vio la mirada de naruto tuvo que contener una sonrisa por la mirada claramente desagradable que salía del joven uzumaki

´´Tu no eres la persona que esta convirtiéndose en parte de un trato por un matrimonio que le dara al clan uzumaki esta llamada ventaja por encima de todos los demás clanes. De todos modos. No creo que vaya a ser un problema demasiado grande de todos modos. Solo tengo que ver si esto es viable en los sentidos que yo busco``. Con eso Naruto se refería por supuesto a si el Daimyo le daría el permiso que buscaba porque si no era así el tenia mas que claro que no aceptaría de ninguna de las maneras. La importancia de su gente era mucho mayor que el valor de una llamada expansión territorial en todos los sentidos

´´Lo que dices es cierto Naruto pero solo piensa y razona por un momento acerca de esto y piensa antes de actuar. Recuerda que toda decisión que tienes que tomar siempre debe estar adecuadamente sopesada. Nada es tan fácil en realidad y todo tiene en realidad trampas que pueden ser un real y muy grande problema por todos los medios si no te andas con cuidado``. Así es como funcionaba por desgracia el mundo. No era un mundo de juego simple y sencillo sino un mundo en el que el engaño es una importante maniobra por lo que cualquier decisión que el tome es mejor ser adecuadamente razonada o de lo contrario se encontraría en serios problemas

´´La verdad es que nos beneficiamos mas de esto que nadie mas. Uzu esta en peligro. Como aliados es cierto que somos un poco difíciles de atacar pero Kiri y Mizu no Kuni pueden atacar seriamente y no seria considerado un acto de guerra. Ese es el primer punto que enh mi opinión hay que tener en cuenta cuando se piensa en lo que es la situacion actual de Uzu no kuni``. El primer punto es su situacion política siempre hay que pensar en el futuro de tu hogar por todos los medios ya que despues de todo su valor e importancia era una cosa que no habia que negar de ninguna de las maneras. Añade a eso que Uzu era la mayor fuente de ingresos del clan uzumaki tenias entonces la situacion mas clara

´´Bien. Lo que dices es cierto. Ahora mismo hay muchas formas de evitarlo. La primera es formar parte de Hi no kuni, con eso no solo proteges a Uzu sino que ademas ganas el control de los puertos de Hi no kuni. Es una ventaja muy buena si la tienes en cuenta y creo que debes considerarla por todos los medios``. Ella le dio su mirada patentada para hacer que se centrara por todos los medios. La cruda realidad es que Naruto tenia un serio asunto que atender que era claramente controlar esta situacion. Uzu era prioritario y esta era su mejor forma de defenderlo sin embargo no era el único medio por supuesto ya que habia mas cosas que se podían hacer para proteger la isla

´´Ahora creo que te has equivocado bastante. Uzu no solo tiene a Mizu sino también a Kaminari. Ambas naciones tiene mucho en contra del clan por lo que si ven la mejor forma de hacerte daño creo que lo mas sensato que podrían hacer es atacar a tu hogar ancestral. Y aunque las fuerzas militares del lugar son buenas sus medidas defensivas no podrían soportar un ataque de este tipo``. Ella tenia que hacerle entender que tenia mas enemigos de los que se veian a simple vista. Era la norma mas importante de la guerra: saber donde esta tu enemigo en todo momento. Era una ley absoluta en la guerra y el no habia tenido la mas minima idea de la existencia de su otro adversario

Naruto maldijo. Habia olvidado por completo a kaminari. La verdad es que aunque enemigos no habia pensado que atacarían por temor. Pero luego pensó en lo que dijo Mito. El ganaba mucho dinero de uzu por lo que en pocas palabras era su principal fuente de ingresos. Si Kumo quería hacerle daño atacarían aquí. Posiblemente lo arrasarían. Nadie mas se atrevería a volver sabiendo que kumo y kiri podían volver a atacar. No. Tenia que pensar en los enemigos que tenia por todos los medios y eso incluia a la nación del Rayo. Seria en su mejor interes de hacer planes para poder tenerlos atendidos por completo en algún momento y asegurar su feudo de que sea su objetivo

´´Bien. Aunque es cierto que unir tu feudo a Hi no kuni es la mejor forma de defenderlo hay varias formas de hacer daño a ambas naciones. Tu isla ha producido en los últimos veinte años a trescientos ninjas. Si bien es cierto que no son jonin elite son bien y perfectamente jonin. Puedes darles cometidos para iniciar un concurso interno de ambas naciones para perseguirse entre si y hacerse mas daño. Luego hacer el sabotaje entre ellos mismos. La mejor forma de sacar a una dversario como este no es con una gran técnica sino con tácticas de guerrillas y teniendo en cuenta la situacion de ambas naciones es lo mejor``. La forma de usar la cabeza siempre es prioritaria de actuar basado en el instinto al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba mas adecuado al menos

´´Bueno Mizu esta dentro de esa maldita guerra interna por lo que tal vez la mejor manera de hacerles daño es de destrozar por completo su sistema actual. Volver a sus comerciantes aun mas adentro y castigándolos severamente. No es un mal plan de todos modos si tengo que ser completamente sincero. Y con su guerra estar sucediendo cuanto mas daño se haga entre ellos mucho mejor será``. La verdad es que era un buen plan cuando ponías a pensarlo en verdad o al menos eso es como el mismo lo veía y cuando vio la mueca de afirmación de Mito supo que habia estado mas que acertado en sus decisiones al menos

´´Kaminari será mas difícil. El Raikage mantiene en corto a todo el mundo. Nadie quiere enfrentarse con el hombre. Si el da una orden nadie lo desobedece. La mayor razon por la que no es discutido si los informes de inteligencia son ciertos es que su hermano tiene el octavo Biju y de ninguna manera quieren enfadarlo porque es capaz de controlarlo por completo``. Era pura lógica despues de todo ¿de verdad quieres enfadar a una persona que claramente tiene como hermano al portador del segundo Biju mas fuerte? La respuesta mas clara es que no de ninguna de las maneras. La gente pensó y razono que era mejor obedecer al hombre que enfrentarse a el de todos modos

´´Si. Tengo que reconocer que eso es un severo problema que tienes encima de todos modos. Gyuki fue un Biju realmente aterrador. Poder destructivo la mitad de grande que el de Kurama. Velocidad y capacidades defensivas altas y elevadas. Creo que tengo que decir que es muy aterrador enfrentarse a eso. Pero estas olvidándote de un detalle muy importante ¿Cuáles son las debilidades actuales de Kumo?``. Ella sabia esta información gracias al servicio de espionaje que tenian para obtener los informes de jiraiya al respecto de todas las naciones. Si bien el Hokage actual podía ser un hombre sensato y hacer un buen trabajo en ocultar la información todo lo que se necesitaba era un buen maestro de sellos

´´Bueno hay tres puntos débiles actualmente. El primero de ellos es que Kumo en este mismo momento tiene la debilidad severa de que tienen menos clientes que Konoha. Es debido a la desconfianza hacia la nación por el truco que lanzaron con el intento de secuestro de Hinata. Si bien el plan era muy bonito y todo eso y consiguieron hacer daño a Konoha al final salieron perjudicados ellos mismos debido a la mala publicidad``. Ese habia sido un duro golpe para ellos en todos los sentidos de lo que se habia podido enterar. Era una buena forma de hacer daño ya que ellos habian privado a Konoha de un ninja y konoha les habia quitado sus negocios en un treinta por ciento

´´Otra debilidad que Kumo padece en este mismo momento es que aunque posee tropas de buena calidad y efectivos variados para luchar en la guerra le faltan alimentos. Kaminari es una nación montañosa con una escasa cantidad de terrenos en los que pueden trabajar para la agricultura. Sus razones para entrar en combate con Konoha en mas de una ocasión era expandirse para eliminar esa flagrante debilidad``. Era un golpe bastante fuerte a decir verdad y Naruto siendo quien era sabia como explotarlo perfectamente si se le ofrecia la oportunidad adecuada para llegar a hacerlo de todos modos. Era una cosa en la que habia sido ampliamente enseñado por los dos maestros que tenia de todos modos

´´Y su ultima debilidad es la escasez de ninjas clase S. si bien Kumo tiene un ejercito amplio debido a su programa militar su diversidad en capacidades de lucha es muy pequeña. La mano derecha del raikage posee una línea de sangre pero en cuanto a sus habilidades palidece en comparación de Kakashi. Sus mayores armas son Yugito Nii y Killer Bee. Ellos son sus mejores opciones para cualquier combate. Pero por desgracia o suerte según como se vea de todos modos no puede emplearlos del todo``. Eran sus debilidades lo que le daba una solida ventaja de todos modos lo cual era bueno

´´Bien hecho Naruto. Ahora sabemos las debilidades de Kumo. Ahora explicame en determinadas palabras ¿Cómo le harias daño a Kumo para asegurarte por todos los medios que ellos de ninguna de las maneras se atreven a tratar de ninguna de las maneras a intentar un movimiento en tu contra? ¿Cómo lo haría exactamente?``. Mito miro a Naruto sabiendo que su tiempo de conversación se terminaba porque Tobirama quería darle su mision. Sin embargo ella tenia este deber por encima de todo porque despues de todo ella es su asesora en este sentido y la que lo aconsejaba. Dedicaban su tiempo de esta manera. Un tiempo el y un tiempo ella y el tiempo de ella era en este mismo momento por supuesto

´´Bueno si quisiera hacerle daño a Kumo severamente atacaría dando a entender una consecuencia mayor y mas aterradora. La mas simples es hacer creer que poseo control sobre el Kyubi. Es me daría una solida ventaja sobre mis oponentes de tal forma que los eliminaría sin ninguna duda. El poder del Kyubi es lo bastante grande como para someter a casi todos sus hermanos si se unen contra el. La única posibilidad seria ser abrumando y eso seria también difícil debido a las técnicas de acción abierta de Kurama``. Era de pura lógica. Si ellos temian a Gyuki entonces se acojonarian aun mas con la presencia y poder de Kurama sin ninguna duda o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba de todos modos porque era lo mas lógico

´´Bien pensado. Kurama te da una ventaja mortal sobre todos tus enemigos ¿Por qué? Porque es el Biju mas poderoso. Solo se ha sabido de dos personas que pueden luchar contra el en todos los sentidos y esos son Hashirama y Madara. Pero te has olvidado que tienes una herramienta única. Una herramienta que te da una perfecta oportunidad de hacer algo mas dañino que solo luchar con el poder de Kurama``. Ella estaba sonriendo como una loca cuando sugirió este plan. Pero era demasiado divertido en su mente como para ser dejado de lado de ninguna de las maneras. Era la mejor forma de destruir por completo a sus enemigos y seguramente también era el plan mas efectivo de todos contra ello en todos los sentidos

´´La cruda realidad es que si Kumo quiere competir con el poder destructivo del Kyubi tendría que enviar a sus dos jinchurikis y a su propio Kage. Y hay que decir que las posibilidades de ganar son minimas en el mejor de los casos para ellos. Pero ademas de todo creo que tienes en tu poder un determinado contrato creado por el propio Kurama ¿Cuál crees que seria el efecto de convocar al mas poderoso de los Nueve Biju de tu interior y dejarlo suelto?``. Y ella sabia la respuesta a eso perfectamente. La respuesta es que todo el mundo se cagaria por completo. La combinación de alto poder destructivo de Kurama y el trabajo en equipo de Naruto seria fatal para cualquier pobre estúpido que se piensa con mas habilidades de las que en realidad poseía

Naruto tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su mentora. Mito no decía ninguna mentira si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. De hecho tenia que estar de acuerdo con sus planes. Es decir. Soltar a Kurama para jugar con Kumo seria de lo mas desastroso para ellos. Si al mismo tiempo el estaba echando un cable para limpiar la basura las posibilidades de los ninjas de Kumo eran mas bien bajas ya que aunque tenian ese extraño medio de sellado el sabia perfectamente que siempre podía hacer limpieza con ellos con el adecuado trabajo con ellos. Era mas bien simple cuando lo piensas de todos modos y al mismo tiempo era una de las cosas que le daría mas placer de todos modos

´´Si. Lo que dices es cierto. Pero tengo que dar una demostracion del poder de Kurama para aterrar completamente a Kumo. La única opción que veo a ello en su mejor momento es cuando Suna ataque a Konoha en estos exámenes dentro de seis meses``. La verdad sea dicha eso seria un solido problema ya que Naruto sabia que ese tiempo era mucho tiempo el que habia que aguantar presión pero al ver a Mito suspirar supo que el no tenia mas opción que hacerlo de esta manera. Maldijo por completo acerca de ello. No le gustaba nada jugar al juego de la espera por nada en el mundo. Le gustaba atacar hacia delante. Ese era su estilo. No le gustaba jugar a la defensa

´´Desgraciadamente Naruto lo que Mito no esta diciendo es que aunque eso pasase aun atacarían a Uzu pensando que te harian mucho daño. La única opción que te queda en verdad es casarte con maya Natsume si o si. No tienes mas opciones. Pero si se me permite decirlo también tienes que hacer otras cosas. Despues de todo tu enemigo no te dejara en paz así como así. Debes de enviar un adecuado mensaje a ellos despues de todo. Un mensaje que dice que sus acciones no serán permitidas de ninguna de las maneras``. Tobirama no sentía amor alguno por Kumo asique sabia que lo que estaba por sugerir seria brutal para la nación en si. Eso y seria bastante satisfactorio en realidad hasta el punto de darle alegría

´´Desgraciadamente lo que nuestro querido amigo del agua dice es cierto. Kumo incluso con la amenaza de kurama todavía puede atacar. Por suerte o por desgracia estamos hablando de una nación rencorosa con creencias militaristas y de superioridad. Ademas te estas olvidando que ellos no son los que tienen que lanzar el ataque sino que solo tienen que contratar a los que podrían perfectamente hacerlo despues de todo``. Y ella sabia que era una cruel posibilidad por encima de todo. Ya que despues de todo Kumo podía fácilmente contratar a Akatsuki para atcar a Uzu y dejarlo hecho unas ruinas. Con eso mencionado fue fácil ver la ira en los ojos de Mito

´´Hay una opción viable. Una que meteria miedo en el cuerpo del enemigo ¿quieres que haga eso no es así Tobi-sensei? Quieres que deje saber de mi mokuton y Hiraishin dentro de seis meses durante el ataque de Suna. No puedo decir que sienta amor alguno por Suna de todos modos. He oído como tratan a su jinchuriki y tal vez una lección de humildad esta en todos los sentidos en su camino si soy completamente sincero. Asique tal vez y solo tal vez tu solución es la mejor de todas viejo decrepito``. Naruto no habia tardado demasiado en ver lo que quería que el nidaime quería. Y a decir verdad seria algo que aterraría a todas las naciones. Por un lado mokuton elemento que destruye todo campo de batalla y por otro lado Hiarishin una técnica que arrasa con los enemigos de todos los angulos. Ni que decir tiene que es una solida ventaja en todos los sentidos

´´En efecto. La cruda realidad es que Kumo necesita aprender que uzu esta protegida con un clase S. Y que dicho clase S tenga acceso a recursos de alto nivel destructivo solo haría mas daño a Kumo por todos los medios ya que sabrían perfectamente que no deben de ninguna de las maneras meterse en el camino de semejante nivel de poder destructivo. Es una norma lógica despues de todo. Tu no quieres de ninguna de las maneras a un enemigo que tiene el poder de hacerte el máximo daño posible. Así es como son las cosas de todos modos``. Era una forma simple de eliminar a su enemigo del tablero de juego. Kumo no tendría un problema con atacar a un clase S ¿pero atacar a un clase S mas Kurama? No eran tan estúpidos en todos los sentidos

Naruto pensó detenidamente en que hacer. Lo que Tobirama decía era cierto. Mokuton tenia que salir a la luz. Y si de verdad es cierto que Suna los atacaría en seis meses si el destruía a la fuerza militar de Suna habia muchas posibilidades de que la gente se lo cuestionara dos veces antes de hacer ningun tipo de estupidez. Pero aun necesitaba respaldo político asique le gustase o no le gustase tenia que casarse con Maya Natsume. Cuando vio que sus dos maestros lo miraban claramente estaba mas que claro que ellos mismos habian llegado a la conclusión de todo lo que el ya habia pensado. Habia veces que tenia que maldecir esas mentes tan únicas de ellos. Era como hacer trampa si el era del todo sincero

´´De todos modos Naruto creo que es mejor que te de lo siguiente. Han sido cinco años que te hemos entrenado adecuadamente. Y en esos cinco años has llegado muy lejos no puedo negarlo de ninguna de las maneras. Pero tenemos una ultima mision para ti. Una mision mas bien brutal si tengo que ser completamente sincero``. Tobirama sabia que lo que estaba por pedirle al joven heredero era mucho pero precisaban de hacer esto por todos los medios. Ademas si Naruto no tenia esta voluntad haría aun mas difícil que el pudiera ser un shinobi efectivo. Cuando se fijo en que Mito lo miraba supo que ella no era feliz por nada pero al mismo tiempo ella no iba a impedirlo de ninguna de las maneras

´´Has llegado lejos. Como ninja tienes un material y una habilidad sin igual. Pero toda la habilidad del mundo es insignificante si no tienes la voluntad. Necesitas tener voluntad para hacer lo que hay que hacer por todos los medios. Y en ocasiones eso significa ponerle fin a una vida. Es muy difícil. Una verdadera complicación de todos modos. Pero una cosa que debes ser capaz de hacer por todos los medios Naruto``. Era muy duro pedirle esto al joven uzumaki pero el sabia mejor. Sabia que tenia que hacerse si o si. Por varios simples y únicos motivos como por ejemplo que sin la voluntad de poner fin a una vida entonces ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo valia la pena

´´Ya veo``. Naruto no negaría que estaba esperando una tarea como esta. A diferencia de lo que su buen mentor podía pensar habia sabido que esto pasaría mas tarde o temprano. Por el simple hecho de que sabia que Tobirama quería que estuviera listo. Un ninja que es incapaz de poner fin a una vida de ninguna manera era un ninja. Era una verdad dura y cruel pero la cruda realidad es que eran ninjas. Eran asesinos y por todos los medios en ocasiones tenian que hacer todo en su mano para cumplir el objetivo y en ocasiones esi significaba ponerle fin a otra vida para preserver otras vidas. Era una verdadera mierda a decir verdad pero si se tenia que hacer se haría sin ninguna duda. Naruto nunca retrocedería de la vida que habia elegido a tomar como suya

´´Bien. Tu objetivo es la base de entrenamiento NE. Este año se supone que sale la nueva tanda de asesinos de Danzo. Todos ellos jóvenes de trece años como tu. Eso lo hace mas difícil de eso no tengo ninguna duda pero yo confio plenamente en ti Naruto. Se que aunque es una cosa difícil de hacer estoy mas que seguro de que tendras extio en esta dura tarea que tienes por delante. Confio en que lograras esto``. Sabia que era duro pero esos ninjas NE ya estaban muertos desde el mismo momento en que Danzo les coloco las manos encima. Lo único que estaban haciendo por ellos era ponerle un punto y final antes de que ellos se mataran de otra manera. Desagradable pero una cruda realidad

* * *

 **-Academia de Konoha-**

En la academia todo el mundo estaba nervioso. Padres alentaban a sus hijos para hacerlo bien. Muchos pensaban en lo bueno que era todo esto para sus futuros niños. Estaban mas que seguros de que lograrían grandes cosas. Los padres civiles no tenian la mas minima idea de donde estaban metiendo de todos modos a sus hijos. Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de ninguna de las maneras que dejaban ir a sus hijos a una carrera de muerte, asesinato y dios sabe que mas. De verdad la cabreaban sin ninguna duda. Hinata odiaba la estupidez y la estupidez que estaba viendo en ese mismo momento era tan grande que en realidad la hacia cuestionar a los padres en cuestión

Hinata vino con calma y paz. Sabia que hoy era el dia en que se terminaban los días tranquilos. Kurenai le habia dejado en claro que se habian terminado los días en que ella tenia tanta libertad. Anko se aseguraría de que ella tendría una vida muy ajetreada. Seria sin ninguna duda muy divertido. También ella estaba disfrutando de su tiempo fuera del clan. Si bien se reunia con su hermana en secreto mucho ella no negaría que la libertad que sentía por no tener que hacer nada con el clan era una cosa que no estaba segura la gente fuera a apreciar. De todos modos ella era feliz porque se acabaron los días en que el clan estaba encima de su cuello

Si fuera sincera estaba contenta. Contenta de no tener que contenerse. Contenta de no ser una chica promedio. Contenta de no ser una chica débil. Porque eso es lo que le esperaba si se hubiera quedado en el clan. Con la política de solo aprender de Juken eso dejo en claro que el clan estaba estancado y débil. No quería tener nada que ver con eso. Habia descubierto de Kurenai que Tsunade habia intentado ganar gente del complejo Hyuga para la carrera de ninja medico y el consejo de ancianos lo habia anulado. En palabras de ellos ni siquiera la rama cadete debía ser avergonzada sirviendo a mas gente que a los verdaderos lideres del clan. Si era sincera ella opinaba que era estúpido

Ella opinaba que esa forma de ser del clan no haría nada mas que traer problemas. De todos modos si bien los problemas podían ser una cosa ella no tenia nada en contra de eso. Ya no pertenecía al clan. Y ella habia aprendido lo máximo posible para ser capaz de defenderse por si misma. Estaba contenta consigo misma por hasta donde ella habia llegado y sinceramente no quería tener nada que ver con un clan tan débil de todos modos. También era satisfactorio para ella de todos modos saber que el clan Hyuga se estaba quedando atrás. Al ritmo que iban las cosas ella pronto seria completamente independiente y esos imbéciles no podrían decir ni hacer nada con ella. Seria completamente libre de ellos sin tener que preocuparse de sus acciones

Y al mismo tiempo la oportunidad realmente buena que ella tenia en este momento no podía ser de ninguna manera desaprovechada. Se negaba de ninguna de las maneras a dejar que lo que el clan quería la guiase. Ella seria por todos los medios el miembro de sangre Hyuga mas poderoso en los últimos quinientos años. Haría palidecer a todos los Hyuga antes que ella. No ayudaban sus dos elementos duales ya que le ofrecían sin ninguna duda una considerable ventaja sobre sus otros oponentes. Sin ninguna duda ella estaría por encima del resto del mundo en todos los sentidos. Diablos casi podía sentir la ira del clan en todos los sentidos una vez que su nombre corriera por los vientos

Y ella también estaba satisfecha. Naruto de alguna manera le habia conseguido copias de los pergaminos de los movimientos Hyuga. Una cosa que la hacia de lo mas feliz. Los movimientos de por si eran mortales. Añade a eso su manipulación elemental y sin ninguna duda llevaría una sorpresa de lo mas agradable en la mente a todos aquellos que pensasen de alguna manera que podían tener una oportunidad frente a ella. Muy divertido en realidad. Una oportunidad aun mas brillante. Se preguntaba que dirían los miembros del clan cuando vieran que claramente ella estaba usando sus habilidades mejoradas. Seria de lo mas divertido al menos para ella saber que los Hyuga entenderían fácilmente que han sido superados por completo una vez mas en la vida

Sin embargo cualquier cosa que podía pensar se fue cuando vio a entrar a Naruto. No era ningun secreto que a ella le interesaba el chico. Muchos habian bromeado que ella era una fan del chico solo para recibir un tratamiento de lo mas agradable a sus manos. Ella estaba interesada en el eso es cierto pero de ninguna de las maneras era una chica fan. El próximo que dijera eso de ella seguramente sufriría un destino peor que la muerte. De ninguna manera iba a consentir que eso pasase de ninguna de las maneras. Era desagradable simplemente la idea de pensar en eso de ser una chica fan. Es decir eran débiles e incapaces de nada real por lo que prefería no tener nada de eso relacionado a ella

De todos modos ella habia demostrado ser interesada en Naruto. Por varias razones. Naruto no demostraba estar en la cima pero ella sabia porque. Ella sabia que Naruto no quería de ninguna manera destacarse porque sabia que el resultado de tal acción traería mas problemas que beneficios. Es decir el no quería que la gente lo considerase peligroso. La gente pensaba que en lo único que se destacaba era en taijutusu. Idiotas. Sus reservas de chakra eran descomunales posiblemente las mas grandes de todo el pueblo y que seguramente serian capaces de arrasarlo todo i se dejaban llevar como una tormenta. No. Naruto era un ninja de arriba abajo y estaba engañando por completo a Konoha

Ella solo podía encontrarlo gracioso en todos los sentidos. La gente hablaba de cómo Sasuke era un prodigio. De cómo no tenia igual en ninguno de los sentidos. De cómo era la máxima estrella en ascenso de Konoha. Idiotas. Idiotas todos ellos sin ninguna duda. No habia que negar que Sasuke era un ninja capaz. Ella no lo negaría de ninguna de las maneras. Ella no lo pondría en contra. Pero la cruda realidad es que Sasuke no tenia nada contra Naruto. Sus reservas de chakra solo eran en el mejor de los casos un poco por encima del chunin de rango veterano. No Sasuke era poderoso entre su edad pero no era de ninguna de las maneras un verdadero monstruo como lo era Naruto. No era ni de lejos la mitad de amenaza que era el heredero uzumaki. Sin embargo ella vio algo muy interesante

Naruto estaba con solo una veinteava parte de su poder. Ella normalmente no diría nada pero supo de inmediato lo que era: un clon. Naruto hacia eso muy a menudo. No es que considerase inferiores a los maestros ni nada sino que hacia mas cosas y precisaba de un agente intermedio para hacer creer que el no estaba haciendo nada. Ella se rio pensando en el tipo de cosa que Naruto debía estar haciendo en ese mimo momento. Bien podía ser una broma o simplemente ignorando todo esto. La verdad es que si por ella hubiera sido también habría faltado a esta clase pero aunque podía hacer kage Bunshin y crear cuatro clones ella sinceramente sabia que era una muy mala idea hacerlo en este mismo momento

Su curiosidad le hacia preguntarse que podía estar tramando Naruto de todos modos ya que ella sabia perfectamente que cuando el tramaba algo las cosas no terminaban nada bien para mucha gente. Se preguntaba quien era la victima de todos modos. Aunque tal vez era un asunto de sus tutores. Ella los respetaba mucho por supuesto pero aunque los respetaba no quería decir que los apreciara. Habian empujado a tal nivel a Naruto que algunos pensarían que Naruto era mas maquina que ser humano. De todos modos al final el era calido e increíble. Solo tenia una mascara con la que trataba a todo el mundo de todos por muy doloroso que pudiera ser a la vista de todos modos

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Desde hace cinco años el habia tenido que entrenar aun mas en serio que nunca antes. Su padre era uno de relajarse. Pero cuando empezó la academia entre la academia y su padre se quedo en claro que no tendría ningun tipo de relajación en lo mas minimo. Su padre no iba a darle un momento de paz por ordenes de su esposa. Su madre no quería que su hijo fuera una victima. Esas eran las palabras que ella empleo. No sabia que es lo que le habia pasado por la cabeza a su madre pero su padre pareció comprenderlo perfectamente ya que forzó a Shikamaru a tratar por todos los medios de crecer lo mas fuerte posible. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre motivado

Su padre lo habia entrenado para ser un monstruo. En sus propias palabras el tenia que ser lo mas fuerte, lo mas peligroso y lo mas letal posible. Su mente era un arma de eso no habia ninguna duda. Su padre le habia dejado en claro de que nada servia su mente si era inutilizada de alguna manera y aunque es cierto que el era un táctico increíble el tenia que ser enseñado a pensar en medio del campo de batalla. Ser una persona que sigue de manera rigida las tácticas es mas que nada una invitación a que todo termine mal de todos modos asique al final el se vio obligado por la acción tanto de su madre como padre para aprender. Para crecer. Algunos incluso llegarían a decir que ahora pensaba de manera mas caotica

El frunció el ceño. Todo esto habia comenzado hace cinco años despues de la aparición de Uzumaki. No sabia que es lo que tenia en mente su padre pero al parecer su aparición hizo que su padre temblara un poco de miedo en todo caso. Su padre habia tomado un curso de acción inesperado por completo debido a la presencia del rubio y eso hizo cuestionar a Shikamaru por completo. También habia visto la tensión en inoichi las pocas veces que lo veía en la academia y pillaba a Naruto. No sabia que es lo que pasaba pero al parecer su tio honorario no estaba muy contento con Naruto de todos modos por alguna razon y en mas de una ocasión el podría haber jurado que casi le prende fuego al uzumaki

Al final no era su problema. Mientras no lo moleste de todos modos el estaba contento. Sin embargo su padre le habia dejado en claro que no tentase a Uzumaki de ninguna de las maneras. Su padre pensaba que Uzumaki era un verdadero peligro aterrador al que si desafiabas de alguna manera esto terminaría mal para ti. Su padre no lo despreciaba pero estaba claro que el hombre trataba de analizar en mas de una ocasión al uzumaki y no descubria nada. Y eso lo asustaba. Su padre era un experto en analizar a la gente. Que el no pudiera hacerlo decía que posiblemente el uzumaki sabia como sorprender a la gente lo que era en si una muy mala noticia al menos en su mente

Además Shikamaru también tenia que admitir que habia aprendido de Naruto. Una vez Naruto lo habia sorprendido tratando de mejorar su juego de estrategia. El lo habia desafiado no a un juego de shogi sino a un combate mental. Es decir un combate enumerando ventajas y desventajas entre los dos de ellos. Jamás habia trabajado en algo así. Era mucho mas intenso de lo que habia imaginado y habia aprendido varias cosas: la mas importante saber es poder. Shikamaru habia aprendido que el poder no era solo la capacidad de combate sino el conocimiento. Sabiendo eso Shikamaru habia aprendido a través del combate que en términos ninja estaba demasiado especializado. El se habia sorprendido cuando le conto eso a su padre y el habia dicho que estaba impresionado por descubrirlo tan pronto

Desde ese dia su padre lo habia llevado a un lado. Por un lado para entrenar la afinidad elemental de Shikamaru que era el Katon y el Doton. Muy interesante. Según su padre ambos elementos eran importantes. El Katon podía ser un elemento ofensivo pero para un Nara podía ser una de las ventajas mas grandes ya que le permitia generar una gran cantidad de sombras. El Doton por otro lado le permitiría moldear el campo de batalla perfectamente. Dos elementos y su padre tenia interes de que los explotase al máximo. El que dijera que los Nara no podían ser los mas grandes sádicos estaba mas que equivocado sin embargo fue otro campo el que le dio mucho interes en todos los sentidos

Fuinjutsu. Jamás habia pensado que hubiera una gama de habilidades tan alta. La aprendió de Naruto. O mas bien Naruto le abrió la puerta. El solo siguió el camino y punto final. El se sorprendió mucho cuando le pregunto una vez a Naruto porque lo ayudaba y Naruto solo le habia respondido que lo ayudaba porque tenia cerebro y sabia usarlo y que tal vez con ese cerebro podría conducri a la gente. En un principio no sabia que quería decir hasta que vio a Ino y Choji. Los dos de ellos eran sus amigos y si no se hacia algo nunca alcanzarían todo su potencial y serian echados a perder. Se alegraba de haber intervenido porque sabia que sus dos amigos ahora tenian mas posibilidades de sobrevivir a este mundo

Sabia que Naruto no solo lo habia ayudado a el sino también a Hinata y a Shino. Hinata fue fácil decir que los dos eran amigos. No se los veía juntos de ninguna de las maneras pero era claro que eran amigos. Solo habia que ver como los dos luchaban entre si en los largueros. Hinata es la que mas problemas le daba en combate. La única razon por la que el ganaba es porque Hinata no se empleaba a fondo. No era difícil ver que ambos se ocultaban pero el no diría nada en ese de todos modos. Sabia que podría decir algunas cosas pero no seria buena idea ya que solo dios sabe lo que pasaría en cualquier caso en todo el asunto y como seguramente terminaría por estallar

Shino analizo tranquilamente la situacion. A decir verdad estaba emocionado. Nadie lo diría. Aburame eran tan controlados. Tan frios. Nadie se daba cuenta de ninguna de las maneras que los Aburame se sentían un poco solos porque ellos despues de todo no se sentían comodos con la gente. Eran parias en la aldea. Y el habia estado de la misma forma que muchos otros Aburame. Aun recordaba sus primeros días de la academia. Todos saliendo de su camino por ser un Aburame. Solo los niños de otros clanes de acuerdos con el por el simple hecho de que lo entendían. Y de todos ellos solo dospersonas estaban con el en todo momento si se les daba la oportunidad: Hinata y Naruto

Hinata habia sido esa hermana que siempre habia querido. Que le habia dado felicidad. Alegría y una buena amistad. No ayudaba a que Hinata siempre lo escuchaba. Siempre trataba de razonar con el y siempre trataba por todos los medios de hacerle ver que relajarse era de suma importancia en vez de centrarse en exceso en cualquier cosa. Ella le habia enseñado. Ella lo habia cuidado en todo momento que se le habia dado la oportunidad. El estaba mas que contento con ella y estaba decidido a protegerla. Habia visto como muchos niños y adolescentes Hyuga la miraban mal con claras intenciones agresivas y el no iba a permitir de ninguna manera que ninguno de ellos llegase hasta ella por todos los medios

Shino también se habia juntado con Naruto aunque mas en secreto. Shino habia sabido que habia algo raro con Naruto por varios motivos. Primero sus reservas de chakra tan grandes que hacían ver a los ninjas adultos como si nada. Segundo la potencia de su chakra no era posible. Y tercero el extraño chakra agresivo en el. Shino habia visto como se trataban Hinata y Naruto y temia que Naruto pudiera de alguna manera ser una amenaza para Hinata asique un dia el lo habia seguido a un bosque solo para darse cuenta de que el lo habia llevado allí adrede. Naruto quería saber que tenia exactamente en su mente y cuando el le conto lo que decía Naruto solo habia sonreído como si no fuera un problema de tipo alguno

Desde entonces los dos habian sido amigos. Naruto era esa persona que lo defendia. Cada vez que un civil se habia burlado de el dicho civil habia aprendido por las malas y de la peor manera posible a que uno no se burla de la gente sin esperar consecuencias por sus actos. Jamás habia esperado ese tipo de denfesa de nadie pero Naruto lo habia defendido. Lo habia protegido. Ademas de eso Naruto le habia dejado en claro que si quería aprender mas de las artes ninja no podía cerrarse. Cuando el solo le dijo que no podía usar jutsus Naruto solo se habia reido como si lo encontrase divertido desde varios puntos de vista lo que en un momento le habia molestado hasta que se explico detalladamente

Y Naruto lo habia ayudado. Cuando el preguntaba como podía hacer jutsus elementales con sus bajas reservas Naruto solo le habia contado que habia una habilidad de ninjutsu que todos tenian que dominar: flujo de chakra. Shino se habia sorprendido por eso mismo. Jamás habia pensado en su vida de ninguna de las maneras que eso podía ser posible de todos modos. Canalizar su chakra doton en los insectos no solo haciéndolos duraderos frente a casi todo tipo de ataques sino canalizar ese chakra por su cuerpo o dominando un arma como su sansetsukon eso le dio una solida ventaja que el nunca en la vida habia esperado a tener. Diablos aun recordaba cuando su padre se entero de ello. Decir que su padre habia estado impresionado se queda corto

Pero eso no fue lo mejor. No. Lo mejor fue el ultimo regalo de Naruto. No fue difícil saber que era un jinchuriki. Habian aprendido de ellos en la clase de historia. La clase de historia no solo se usaba para enseñar acerca de los grandes ninjas de Konoha sino de todo ninja de alto calibre que tenia que ser adecuadamente respetado. Los Jinchuriki en los últimos veinte años habian llegado a esa posicion: Han de la armadura de Vapor, Roshi el mono de lava, Killer Bee y el Yondaime Mizukage. Todos ellos considerados verdaderos enemigos a tener en cuenta. Sabiendo esa información no fue difícil para el suponer que Naruto era uno

Cuando le pregunto acerca de ello Naruto se lo confirmo y cuando Shino le dijo lo que era solo respondió que Kurama era tanto una victima como el. Cuando Shino habia cuestionado se habia sorprendido. Y cuando manifestó su simpatía paso algo extraño. Kurama se ofreció a hacerle un regalo. Pidió a toda su colmena activa y dejo salir una pequeña cantidad de su chakra que fu asimilada por sus aliados con cuidado. El resultado se podía decir que era muy interesante. Su chakra se expandió considerablemente lo que significaba que seria capaz de hacer algunas técnicas ninja. Ademas de eso sus insectos tenian mas poder dañino y ademas podían envenenar. Era una nueva raza y Shino se fue satisfecho

Para Shino Naruto era un mejor aliado que muchos de los idiotas de la aldea y si era completamente sincero sentía pena por ellos. Sentía pena por la gente de Konoha que no tenia la mas minima idea de la mierda en que estaban. Pero bueno ese no era su problema que le quitase el sueño. Gracias a Naruto estaba en el camino de convertirse en el Aburame mas poderoso. El habia estado de lo mas interesado y cuando Naruto le conto de maneras que podía aumentar su chakra en verdad lo habia aceptado. Mas reservas seria mejor. Era una debilidad del clan en todos los sentidos y le gustaría no tenerla. Ya era gracias a su padre apreciado como el niño de oro del clan despues de todo

Pero al igual que Hinata Shino se pregunto porque Naruto parecía tan débil. No habia que ser un genio para deducir que Naruto era un clon ¿Por qué sin embargo Naruto enviaría un clon a la academia? Normalmente el habría pensado que era mas que nada porque no quería tener nada que ver con esta gente. Comprensible desde su punto de vista. Es decir esta gente lo habia tratado como basura por lo que preocuparse por ellos no entraba dentro de sus planes de ninguna de las maneras pero casi era engañado hasta que supo que el no haría eso. Naruto solo habia faltado a clase y enviado clones cuando tenia cosas que hacer ¿Qué era tan importante que haría esto de todos modos?

Pero mientras que habia gente que miraba a Naruto bien los habia que no hacían eso. Un claro ejemplo era Sasuke Uchiha. Para el niño Uchiha Naruto era un serio problema que tenia que ser atendido por todos los medios ya que sentía una amenaza viniendo de el. No se fiaba de Naruto. O mas bien no se fiaba porque era mas fuerte que el. Si habia algo que no soportaba era aquellos que eran mas fuertes que el de todos modos. Porque para el por todos los medios era una desgracia considerable. No lo podía soportar de ninguna de las maneras. No le gustaba. Lo hacia sentir débil. Y si habia algo que el no soportaba era sentirse débil de ninguna de las maneras

Sasuke miro a Naruto y sintió celos en todo momento. Sintió ira. Le habian dicho en muchas ocasiones que era un genio. Que era excelente por encima de todos los demás. Y el normalmente se lo creía. No consideraba a nadie en la academia a su nivel. Pero Naruto que solo era basura en su mente estaba siempre golpeándolo. No importaba lo que el intentase por todos los medios. No importaba cada plan al que llegaba en la mente. No importaba lo que sea que pensase. No importaba nada. Porque el siempre lo golpeaba y lo vencia. Y si por alguna razon insultaba alguien cercano a Naruto entonces las apuestas estaban apagadas. Era una ley no escrita: jamás insultar a nadie con quien se lleva bien o parece apreciar

El ultimo en hacer semejante estupidez fue Hibachi. El niño civil tuvo que abandonar la academia. Su padre estúpido le habia ordenado al niño que atacase a Naruto. Naruto lo habia ignorado por completo. Era comprensible. Hibachi no suponía una amenaza de ningun tipo asique fue comprensible que el no quisiera tener nada que ver con el. Hasta que el niño habia insultado a su madre. Ese dia fue la primera vez desde la masacre que sintió miedo en todos los sentidos. Jamás en su vida se habia sentido mas aterrado en la vida. Jamás en la vida se habia sentido tan congelado como aquel condenado dia

Habia oído que los ninjas usaban algo llamado KI o Kill Intencion. Era una sensación aterradora. Básicamente era el equivalente a transmitir por chakra tu sed de sangre y poder. Jamás en su vida habia presenciado algo así. Estaba seguro de que cuando el imbécil civil habia insultado a los padres de Naruto podría haber presenciado a un zorro en las espaldas de Naruto que rugia. Pero que tan pronto como llego se fue. Naruto a continuación desaio a Hibachi en un combate de academia. Esto por supuesto era legal y sancionado perfectamente por lo que nadie decía nada de ello. Pobres idiotas. Deberían de haberlo hecho. Habrían salvado la carrera del niño lo mas seguro pero no fue así por desgracia

Naruto destrozo por completo al niño. Todo lo que vieron fue un borron. Pero lo que todo el mundo sabia es que Naruto golpeo con tanta fuerza que se escucho el sonido de la ruptura de la espalda de Hibachi. El niño lloro de miedo por no sentir las piernas. Según informes el niño recupero la capacidad de moverse pero nunca mas volveria a ser un shinobi de ninguna de las maneras. Por supuesto habian tratado de atacar a Naruto. Lo habian acusado de ser mas bestia que hombre. El solo se habia reido en la cara de todos los que lo atacaron. Solo se rio y aun recordaba sus palabras de aquel dia. Jamás las olvidaría y lo estaban persiguiendo como un recordatorio de jamás meterse con el Uzumaki

 _´´Somos entrenados para ser asesinos ¿de verdad pensais que si una persona insulta a otra se dejara así como así? En mi caso es mayor. Mi madre era la heredera y señora de uzu antes que yo. Insultarla es un insulto a cada persona de uzu y actuare en consecuencia con toda la brutalidad. Somos entrenados para ser asesinos. Pero yo lo llevare a un paso mas alla. Yo sere un PUTO MONSTRUO``._ Las palabras de Naruto habian congelado a todas las personas entendiendo mas que nunca que la idea de meterse con el de alguna manera era una cosa que si bien iba a terminar no terminaría de ninguna manera bien para ti asique la gente le dio un amplio rodeo por eso mismo

Sasuke gruño. Odiaba lo que le hacia sentir. Odiaba sentirse débil. Porque así es como se sentía al respecto. Se sentía débil cada vez que pensaba en ello. Se sentía patético en comparación con Naruto. Y el que entrenaba de tantas maneras y de la forma mas dura posible era algo que no podía soportar de ninguna de las maneras. Era algo que no podía tolerar de ninguna manera. Era una cosa que asqueaba por completo. El se pregunto como Naruto habia alcanzado ese poder pero desde luego nadie le respondería. Muchos todavía le decían que era el mas fuerte pero el sabia que era mentira. La prueba la tenia en los temblores que sentía cada vez que veía a Naruto. Y juro que lo haría pagar

Iruka Umino entro en la clase. Diablos podía sentir la emoción pero sus ojos se posaron en uzumaki. El niño era un verdadero demonio o al menos eso pensaba el. Despues de todo castigo a Hibachi con una dureza y fuerza monstruosa. No habría hecho nada mas que echarlo de la academia pero todo lo que dijo al Hokage cayo en saco roto. No ayudo a que el Hokage dijo que si el otro niño no era capaz de aceptar que habia gente por encima de el no valia como ninja. Al final supo que no tenia forma de ganar la conversación pero se habia prometido a si mismo que vigilaría a Naruto por todos los medios

´´Escuchadme atentamente. Este es vuestro examen final. Este examen cuenta con tres partes. La primera parte será una prueba teorica para saber los conocimientos que teneis al respecto de no solo Konoha sino tambin de todos otros puntos importantes``. Iruka dejo que la clase se asentara. Sabia perfectamente que la gente le escuchaba atentamente. Irónicamente el nuevo sistema de historia de shinobi habia permitido a mas niños aprender mas estilos diferentes que les habian dado en todos los sentidos mas esperanzas. Lo cual era bueno despues de todo ya que bien se sabe lo mal que podrían haber sido las cosas de no ser así posiblemente

´´El segundo examen son las aptitudes físicas: velocidad, resistencia, habilidades de combate y por supuesto pruebas de puntería. Dejadme ser claro. Esto es prioritario. Junto con la otra parte suman un total del sesenta por ciento por lo que es en vuestro mejor interes de estar prestando atención y ponerlo todo``. Esta prueba era bastante dura pero el estaba mas que seguro de que todos los niños la pasarían por supuesto. Konoha habia estado teniendo buenos años despues de todo clasificándose como una aldea con muchos niños potencia lo cual es una buena noticia ya que hacia ver bien la academia. Habría sido mejor tener mas conocimientos teoricos pero Iruka conocía bien las ordenes del Sandaime por supuesto

´´Y la siguiente tarea es posiblemente la mas compleja: artes ninja. Ninjutsu y genjutsu. Se probara si los alumnos son competentes en las artes ninja por todos los medios en el sentido de combate así como también se probara las capacidades para soportar todo lo que se les lance. Esta prueba será para ver si se han cumplido los estándares en términos de ninjutsu y genjutsu. No os confiéis de ninguna de las maneras``. El asunto era serio por encima de todo y era en su mejor interes usar la cabeza porque de lo contrario el alumnado suspendería. Cierto es que no probaban conocimientos mas extraños pero la verdad es que estas pruebas eran bastante complicadas si el tenia que ser sincero

Uno por uno pasaron los exámenes teoricos a los alumnos. Cuando Mizuki lo miro tenia esa mirada llena de odio. Imbécil. El Moku clon estaba tranquilo aunque cuando vio su examen alterado con genjutsu casi sintió una fuerte tentación de matarlo en ese mismo momento. Era insultante que pensara que podría hacerle daño en ese momento pero decidió ser una persona mas sensata por todos los medios y decidió que lo haría en otro momento único que seguramente seria la mejor oportunidad para el. Al final todo lo que importaba era conseguir venganza contra su enemigo por supuesto ya que si era tan idiota lo castigaría adecuadamente

Mizuki sonrio. Pensaba que esto podía salir bien. El estaba seguro de que el monstruo no podría romper el genjutsu. Estaba anclado con un sello. Era curioso como los asesores del Sandaime estaban tan interesados en sabotear al niño. Si el fallaba no podría pertenecer a las fuerzas ninja despues de todo. Sin embargo solo un momento despues el genjutsu se rompió. Y vio como el niño empezaba escribir. Maldijo por completo. Y sabia que no podía hacer nada. El Sandaime habia hecho un punto de vigilar la academia con ojos de halcón. Si se olia el mas minimo sabotaje el estaba seguramente condenado asique tuvo que ver con completa impotencia como el niño demonio completaba las tareas entregadas

Ajeno a su conocimiento y el de Iruka un ANBU habia observado todo. El ANBU en cuestión tenia ordenes de vigilar esto para asegurar evitar sabotaje de cualquier tipo. Solo los idiotas se confían al respecto de cualquier cosa y mas aun cuando esas cosas pasan delante de tus narices. No. El ANBU tenia claras ordenes por encima de todo de vigilar el examen y cuando se dio cuenta de la prueba amañada enviaría a por Mizuki. Despues de todo ella sabia que habia sido Mizuki en cuestión el que habia hecho esto por todos los medios. Ella estaba mas que segura de que Anko e Ibiki disfrutarían de romper a un traidor. Odiaban a traidores con pasión despues de todo

Hiruzen habia sospechado de que los ancianos querían sabotear de alguna manera a Naruto. Sabían que el examen de ahora solo era para consolidar a los alumnos cuando son colocados con un maestro pero el hombre habia sospechado que querían hacerlo fallar para poder tener una excusa y enviarlo a Danzo. Todos ellos estaban en la cuerda floja y sabían que si Naruto tomaba de manera activa su posicion como jefe del clan podían verse seriamente empujados. No querían eso de ninguna de las maneras y harian todo en sus manos para evitarlo asique claramente estaban haciendo esto con ese objetivo mas bien malicioso. Pero el Hokage los conocía y se habia anticipado a sus acciones

El examen avanzaría sin problemas. Todos los intentos de sabotaje golpeados con fuerza y por ultimo y punto final la decisión de llevar a Mizuki al departamento de interrogatorios por todos los medios. Despues de todo habia intentado hacer un sabotaje en cada prueba. El hombre era persistente de eso no habia la mas minima duda pero el hombre no era tan inteligente como se pensaba de todos modos ya que habia sido no solo capturado en sus acciones sino que ademas de eso se habian tomado las medidas adecuadas para tratar con el de manera permanente. El hombre no era bueno de saboteador. Era por eso que se sospechaba de muchas trampas que el habia hecho previamente por supuesto

* * *

 **-Consejo de Konoha-**

Hiruzen miro al joven Daimyo que parecía contento. No sabia que es lo que habia pasado pero el chico estaba claramente alegre. Eso solo de por si debería de enviar un mensaje de cuidado a cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente por supuesto. Pero la gente rara vez piensa despues de todo. Asique lo mejor era dejarlo ser para cuando los miembros de los clanes llegasen. Estaba mas que seguro de que algunos se llevarían un shock ante la presencia del joven aquí pero de todos modos no tenian nada que hacer o decir en lo que se refería a la vida del joven príncipe. Y la verdad es que seria un acto de pura estupidez tratar de meterse en algo del Daimyo en cuestión

La verdad es que aun estaba sorprendido por el curso de acción del Daimyo. Lo habia sorprendido bastante a decir verdad. No habia esperado de manera alguna su decisión de querer unir a Uzu por medio del matrimonio. Aunque era una agradable sorpresa en comparación con otras cosas que podrían haber pasado. Muchos nobles estaban en hacer tomas hostiles lo que podría haber terminado mal. La mayoría de los nobles de Hi no kuni habian perdido sus derechos por eso mismo. Completos idiotas a decir verdad que solo habian hecho el trabajo de hiruzen as difícil de lo que ya era y por supuesto no habia ayudado en lo mas minimo que la mayoría estaba en el bolsillo de Danzo

Los nobles se consideraban inteligentes. El los consideraba estúpidos. No se daban cuenta de en cuanta mierda se metían cuando trataban con Danzo. Cada mision. Cada tarea que le encargaban. Era una apertura para el aprovechar mas tarde. Los muy idiotas ni se habian dado cuenta de ello. Pero no era su problema. Su principal problema habia sido garantizar el estado adecuado de Konoha lo cual no fue fácil por las acciones de todos ellos. Al final al menos las buenas noticias fueron que Konoha saldría mas que adelante. Los muy idiotas al ponerse del lado de Danzo habian sido declarados traidores y sus recursos asumidos por el Daimyo personalmente

El no sentía piedad en lo mas minimo. Ellos se habian metido de lleno en la tormenta de mierda. Porque si ellos hubieran sido leales a Hi no kuni no habrían hecho ni la mitad de mierda que hacían. Por desgracia a pesar de sus acciones el mas importante de los comerciantes de Hi no kuni a ser arrestado habia escapado: gato. Ese hombre habia sido descubierto como ser parte de una organización de trata de esclavos. Ni que decir tiene que el joven Daimyo no habia sido feliz en lo mas minimo. Diablos el no era feliz. No habia nada que quisiera hacer mas que estrangular al enano de mierda. Pero alguien lo estaba protegiendo bastante bien asique les era imposible cazarlo por el momento

Habia cosas que Hiruzen no permitia. Despues de la traición de Orochimaru en su mente muchas cosas malas pasaron. Hiruzen habia sido una vez un hombre que creía en lo mejor de la gente que lo rodeaba. Sabia de las acciones de Danzo pero confio en el ¿Por qué? Porque Danzo habia demostrado lealtad a Konoha por encima de todo. Si hubiera sabido todo el daño que esas acciones harian habría matado hace mucho tiempo a danzo. El lo habría ejecutado. Ahora entendía lo que su mentor Tobirama quería decir con la traición. De que era como un veneno que se extiende a menos claro esta que lo cortes de raíz. Un veneno que sin ninguna duda pudrirá todo el cuerpo

Habia sido débil. Habia sido confiado. Y muchos habian pagado el precio. No mas. El no toleraría mas. Por eso estaba de acuerdo con los planes del joven Daimyo por todos los medios. Apoyar a Naruto era claramente valioso por varios motivos. El primero y mas importante de todos es que con Naruto mas unido a Hi no Kuni eliminaran los cursos de acción mas radicales de algunas personas. Aunque algunos idiotas todavía podían pensar o razonar que matar a Naruto serviría lo mismo. Un completo error en su mente. Todos ellos deberían de saber mejor. Pero la gente tiende a hacer estupideces cuando claramente no tienen la mas minima idea de lo que esta en juego de verdad. En serio los errores de la gente podían ser desagradables

Shin estaba tranquilamente pensando en lo que iba a ser el próximo paso. Habia recibido un comentario de que el joven Naruto estaba de acuerdo con lo que le habia pedido. Eso era una buena noticia al menos en su mente. Le daba una seria ventaja en todos los sentidos al menos en su mente y al mismo tiempo le daba un poder mas a Hi no Kuni. Cierto es que el chico pedia ciertas cosas pero no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ellas. Las cosas que hacían muchos de los nobles no eran perdonadas por el de ninguna de las maneras. Y el podía entender perfectamente que el joven quisiera garantizar la seguridad de la gente de su feudo por encima de todo ya que sabia que muchos nobles podían hacer estupideces

No. Si el era sincero dejaría que el joven en cuestión se salga con la suya. No habia ningun problema en ello de todos modos. Y lo que el ofrecia era bastante bueno. Una reducción del veinte por ciento en el coste del uso de las rutas marítimas de Uzu y un descuento del treinta por ciento por el suo de la fuerza naval de Uzu. En pocas palabras era una ventaja solida que el podía decir sin ninguna duda les favorecía bastante. Lo único que pedia eran ciertas garanticas con las que el no podía evitar estar de acuerdo despues de saber como pueden ser los nobles de Hi no Kuni si creen que pueden salirse con la suya por supuesto

El problema que habia con muchos de los nobles es que eran tontos. Ellos solo pensaban en lo que podían ganar por medio de sus tácticas estúpidas. Ellos solo pensaban en los beneficios y en explotar a la gente. Y sabia lo bastante bien que pasaría si ellos atacasen de manera alguna a uno de los vasallos de naruto. Era lógico despues de todo. Era lo mas normal que al final ya que si habia una cosa que habia quedado mas que clara de el es que era protector de lo que consideraba que era suyo por encima de todo. Y el no tenia el mas minimo interes en poner su situacion en contra. Se ganaba mas con el como aliado que con el como enemigo asique pensó que seria en su mejor interes de cumplir

A eso le añades algo mas importante y es que fastidiaba considerablemente a los nobles. No habia nada mejor que eso en su mente. Los nobles eran gente bastante desagradable cuando los dejabas en paz. Se pensaban con mas derechos por haber nacido. Se pensaban con mas derecho por tener dinero. Habia una lección que el habia aprendido. El poder es poder. Y actualmente los ninjas y samurái tenian ese poder. Uzumaki era un mejor aliado que cualquier otro noble. Y si era completamente sincero el prefería tenerlo como un solido aliado a el y ser respaldado por el que a muchos nobles que son incapaces de poner nada de su parte y que jamás se iban a arriesgar por el mismo. Era así de simple en todos los sentidos

Asique no. Uzumaki tendría lo que pide. Los nobles tendrán que comportarse en los feudos de Uzumaki. Se le permitiría el reclutamiento para la creación de las policías que solo obedecen a el y a el por supuesto y ademas de eso el obtendrá ciertos beneficios como autorización para disciplinar aquellos que traten de alguna manera de hacer daño a los suyos. Si a alguien no le gustaba a el no le importaba de todos modos. Porque para el lo mas importante era garantizar un aliado poderoso. Y tenia la impresión de que tener a Uzumaki como aliado era mas valioso que tener a todos los nobles de Hi no kuni. Tenian dinero pero si se les encontraba culpables de traición se les podía quitar todo. Así de simple al final de todo

Danzo no era feliz en este momento. Habia muchas cosas saliendo de control para el ser feliz. No habia nada que quería mas que controlar toda la situacion pero no podía. El sabia que tan pronto como sus unidades estuvieran listas las enviaría a hacer algo de trabajo. Habia podido esconder a Gato que era su principal medio de negocio. Gato le habia proporcionado niños. Si bien el habría preferido niños de diferentes clanes desgraciadamente no se podía hacer. Konoha estaba completamente en contra de el esperando a lanzarse como un tiburón y aunque Gato podría haber conseguido a gente de Mizu no podía hacer nada porque no podía asomar la cabeza de ninguna de las maneras. Nadie quería asociarse con un hombre que habia sido marcado como lo habia sido el magnate en cuestión

Era un verdadero malestar desde su punto de vista. El Daimyo habia colocado una generosa recompensa de dos millones de ryo por la vida de Gato. Sabia que Gato habia estado metido en ciertos negocios un poco mas bien agresivos con objetivos claros de usar la trata de personas pero no habia esperado que eso claramente molestase al joven Daimyo. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que el habia apuntado a su hermana una posibilidad. Era bien sabido de lo protector que era el Daimyo de su hermana y sabia perfectamente que eso podía realmente terminar muy mal con mucha gente muy herida. Tal vez la avaricia de Gato habia roto el saco y tal vez lo mas sensato seria destruir al hombre por completo

Pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba dinero y necesitaba gente. La única persona a dia de hoy que lo atendía era gato. Los demás comerciantes que en el pasado escucharon estaban muertos. Hiruzen habia hecho una amplia limpieza. En vez de ir a por el pez mas grande desde el principio fue a por lo mas bajo. Si bien el imperio de Gato era el mas grande de todos los comerciales que habia la cruda realidad es que destruyendo a todos los demás habian destruido mas de un sesenta por ciento de su obtención de fondos y soldados. Era una verdadera mierda y solo podía maldecir a su viejo camarada por haberlo tomado por completa sorpresa algo que juro no volveria a pasar

El problema también estaba en que si Gato caia las posibilidades eran que con el cayera toda su red de negocios. Nadie quería de ninguna manera entonces hacer tratos con el. Necesitaba a los veinte soldados que tenia para cumplir misiones. Por un lado haría daño interno a Konoha y hi no kuni dirigiendo su atención a otra parte por completo y obligando a los dos enemigos que tenia a pensar diferentes cosas. Y luego se aseguraría de o bien poner a salvo a Gato o de eliminarlo y poner u títere. Debería de haberlo hecho pero en aquel entonces no veía ningun problema con como eran las cosas. Ahora se maldecía por no haber pensado en ello de ninguna de las maneras porque lo mas seguro es como terminaría todo esto y mal seguramente

Tenia que hacer algo lo antes posible. Tenia que eliminar por todos los medios la amenaza. Pero al menos sacaría algo de todo esto. Sus contactos aun le habian permitido esta posicion. Si bien no tenia voto tenia voz y si habia algo que el sabia perfectamente es poner a unos contra otros. De todos modos sea cual sea el tema que tenia que ver con todo esto de todos modos se zanjaría lo antes posible. Diablos quien sabe si habia una ventana de tiempo podría lanzar a sus hombres a por la familia del Daimyo. Eso seguramente lo obligaría a pensarse dos veces que hacer por todos los medios. Era una firme garantía de que podía hacer que Konoha todavía estuviera bajo completo control suyo lo cual era una prioridad máxima para el

Al final esto era una guerra. Una guerra que se negaba a perder. El debería de haber sido el Hokage hace mucho tiempo. Era el ninja mas fuerte. Superaba incluso al patético mono. No dejaría de ninguna de las maneras que lo que era por derecho suyo se le pasase a alguien mas de ninguna de las maneras. Y viendo como seguramente Hiruzen estaba contento en este mismo momento con como las cosas iban lo mas seguro sin ninguna duda es que el saldría en el lado vencedor. No habia ninguna duda de ello por lo que solo miro analíticamente la escena delante suya y espero a que esta farsa de una reunión para lo que sea comenzase. Tenia cosas que hacer por todos los medios. Asuntos que atender de mayor importancia

´´Bienvenidos a esta reunión de gran importancia. El Daimyo ha mandado llamar porque trae noticias muy importantes para el futuro de Hi no Kuni y quiere hacerlas saber. Vosotros sois los primeros en enterarse``. Hiruzen estaba sonriendo por dentro solo de pensar en lo divertido que iba a ser ver la mirada de algunas personas. Especialmente Danzo con las nuevas noticias por supuesto. Seria algo que seguramente lo iba a molestar seriamente. Muy divertido para el pero poco divertido para aquellos que obviamente tenian otros intereses en mente. Por lo que para Hiruzen pasaba a ser un buen dia al menos. O eso es lo que el pensaba de todo esto al menos

´´Gracias Hokage-sama. Es cierto. Tengo noticias que son importantes para Konoha y todo hi no kuni. Como es bien sabido ha habido que hacer algo de limpieza. Mi padre dejo que demasiadas malas hiervas crecieran. Y los ninjas fueron cortados de hacer lo que podían por algún tercero. Eso no era bueno por desgracia``. Shin miro a los presentes con especialmente su mirada cayendo en la figura de Danzo. El hombre habia hecho mas daño que bien a Konoha por lo que desde su punto de vista lo que habia pasado recaía mayormente en culpa de el y por tanto el debería de ser castigado aun mas severamente

´´Durante el gobierno de mi padre los comerciantes y nobles se han salido con la suya. Han realizado muchas acciones que desde luego yo no apruebo de ninguna de las maneras y han hecho daño al nombre de Hi no kuni y también al de sus ciudadanos. Soy muy enterado de muchas practicas que ellos han hecho. Y me alegro de haber podido poner a alguien como el Sandaime en la ardua tarea de poder hacer la limpieza pertinente de todo esto``. Shin podía decir por las miradas de los miembros del consejo civil que ellos no eran felices de ninguna de las maneras. Ellos no estaban contentos con la mayor parte del poder que tenian en todo Hi no kuni desaparecer lo que le habia hecho mucho daño a sus bolsillos seguramente

´´Pero el futuro es el futuro. Y me propuso añadir un importante territorio a Hi no Kuni: Uzushio. Algunos aquí han intentado todo por hacerlos de Hi no kuni y robárselo a sus legitimos propietarios. No soy feliz por ello. Porque estas personas me representan y me han hecho quedar mal ante los demás señores así como hacer ver a la familia de Hi como una familia llena de gente codiciosa sin real valor``. Y con eso el miro fijamente a Danzo. No era ningun secreto que Danzo habia querido reclamar la isla para Hi no kuni y despojársela al clan uzumaki alegando que en este momento no la podían administrar adecuadamente. Una mentira muy bonita y bastante desagradable en todos los sentidos desde su punto de vista

´´Con el debido respeto Daimyo-sama no se han tomado acciones como esa de ninguna manera. El clan uzumaki es un importante aliado de Konoha nunca nos atreveríamos a hacer semejante acto despreciable``. Uno de los miembros del consejo civil trato de decir algo mas cuando una presión imponente se hizo eco en toda la sala. No venia del Hokage. No si hubiera venido de Hiruzen la presión habría sido peor. No, la presión venia del joven Daimyo. Y el joven en cuestión se veía realmente enojado en ese mismo momento considerando claramente las palabras dichas como un insulto de un nivel tan elevado que solo un idiota diría

´´¿de verdad te parezco un tonto? ¿de verdad crees que no me entero de nada? ¿de verdad creías que no me enteraría de todos los antiguos planes de mi padre? Recuerda tu lugar. Puedes ser un miembro del consejo de Konoha. Puedes ser un comerciante del mas alto nivel. Pero solo eres eso: una persona. No tienes sangre de otros. No tienes cuentas que saldar. El clan uzumaki ha sido un aliado de Hi no kuni durante cien años y mi padre en colaboración de miembros de este consejo quería robarles todo lo que era suyo pensando que se podrían aprovechar de un niño``. La ira en Shin era impresionante y el resultado se podía ver porque todo el mundo incluidos los shinobis estaban impresionados

´´No vuelvas a insultarme de esa manera. No te va a gustar el resultado de ninguna de las maneras. Se la verdad. Se los planes. Y no los consentiré. Hay una deuda. El mero hecho de no querer pagarla me repugna y solo por tus palabras me asegurare de que se atiendan todos los asuntos con respecto a usted en un momento posterior``. Si habia algo que despreciaba era ser llamado estúpido. Si esta gente pensaba que se podía salir con la suya así como así aprenderían por las malas que no solo se estaban equivocando sino que ademas el no tenia ningun tipo de problema con resolver los problemas por medios mas brutales y drásticos posibles de lo que la gente creía

Todo el mundo en el consejo quedo callado. No les gustaba tener sus cuestiones en ellos. Todos sabían la verdad. Mientras un Uzumaki viviera tendrían una deuda con ellos. Pero si por alguna casualidad ellos no tenian que pagar la deuda mejor en sus mentes. Ninguno de ellos quería tener que pagar la deuda con el clan uzumaki porque básicamente era una deuda masiva. No solo estaba el hecho de que el fuinjutsu usado por Konoha era completo de uso Uzumaki sino que ademas de eso estaba el factor de que el clan tenia una deuda de vida debido a su sacrificio contra sus enemigos. No. Ninguno de ellos era feliz de tener que pagar una deuda y aunque algunos de ellos querían ir en contra de eso al final sabían que no era la mejor de las ideas posibles

´´Bien. Ahora que ha quedado claro esto voy a decirlo simple y únicamente. He conseguido convencer al joven uzumaki para que Uzu se convierta en una parte de Hi no Kuni bajo su cuidado como su feudo personal. No ha sido fácil pero despues de varias cosas creo que se ha hecho un trabajo mas que eficiente``. Shin no necesitaba ser un adivino para ver las miradas de desagrado de los miembros de la rama civil. Los tres en cuestión junto con los ancianos eran mucho mas infelices debido a que Naruto era prácticamente ahora nobleza. Una posicion que lo colocaba por encima de la mayoría de ellos lo que era un problema de lo mas solido cuando lo piensas detenidamente

´´Con el debido respeto lord Daimyo ¿esta seguro de que esta es una buena idea? es mucho poder el que le esta dando a un joven que sabemos es mas bien un peligro para todos nosotros al menos. Es decir no tenemos ni idea de donde están sus lealtades exactas y ha demostrado no sentir un profundo amor por la gente de Konoha``. Hiashi no era feliz por esto. El niño ahora tenia una posicion mas elevada que su clan. Solo sabia que a su clan no le gustaría en lo mas minimo. No ayudaba a que se rumoreaba que el y su antigua hija eran amigos. Eso de por si lo molestaba mucho a decir verdad y si Naruto tenia ahora tanto poder seguramente podría protegerla de ellos cuando se hiciera el movimiento para volver a ponerla en el clan

´´Mmm si esa es una buena pregunta lord Hiashi ¿Cómo confiar en un joven que esta aldea ha hecho todo lo posible por humillar y golpear para que sea sumiso? A decir verdad yo también pensaría de la misma manera. Yo también tendría dudas de cómo hacer que un joven que no ha hecho mal alguno se convierta en un aliado. Pero al final como todos los problemas las cosas tienen solución si pones tu mente en ello y me alegra poder decir que yo puse mi mente en ello para trabajar adecuadamente``. Hiashi estaba claramente preocupado por la perdida de poder eso se podía ver a una distancia de lo mas segura. Y Shin sabia que el poder que ahora tenia Naruto lo colocaba por encima de muchos de los presentes lo que tenia que cabrearlos de lo lindo

´´Ya veis. Es un hecho probado que la mayoría de las alianzas no se ganan por medio de tratos a las espaldas. No con atentados. No con tener rehenes. Una alianza precisa de un fuerte lazo que respalde la situacion por su puesto. Y desgraciadamente las acciones de este consejo han hecho mas daño que bien. Despues de todo este consejo ha intentado por todos los medios de hacer daño al joven Naruto. No me extrañaría en lo mas minimo que el estuviera planeando su venganza contra aquellos que considera enemigos``. Y el disfruto de ver las miradas de cada miembro del consejo. Era mas que claro que no estaban contentos con esa información que para el por todos los medios era una verdadera alegría de todos modos

´´Asique para conseguir una alianza con Uzu y convertirlos en una nueva parte de Hi no Kuni tuve que hacer concesiones. Como es bien sabido el puerto de Hi no Kuni ha quedado sin administrador despues de descubrirse de los tratos en la sombra de la familia Chang por lo que decidi ofrecerle esa posicion a lord Uzumaki. Para que el obstente la posicion de señor del clan Uzumaki no solo en Uzu sino también en el puerto. A cambio de ciertos beneficios como un recorte de coste económico del uso de las rutas marítimas y por supuesto sus barcos``. No era necesario ser un sabio para ver la mirada desagradable en los miembros del consejo que claramente no estaban satisfechos en ese mismo momento por sus palabras. Era música para los oídos

´´Señor no puede simplemente hacer eso de ninguna de las maneras. Es decir eso daría el completo control de la ruta marítima del clan Uzmaki. Básicamente lo estas convirtiendo en una verdadera fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta mi señor ¿no cree que habría sido mas sensato hacer un tipo diferente de movimiento al respecto?``. Esto no podía ser dejado pasar. Inoichi podía ver al niño cargándolos con grandes costes por el simple hecho de usar sus barcos. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando escucho la risa del joven Daimyo como si encontrase divertidas sus palabras. Tontos nobles no sabían lo que estaban haciendo al menos en su mente aunque a juzgar por la mirada del Hokage el supo que habia mucho mas

´´Bueno supuse que el joven podía explotaros ya que podría ser el mayor controlador de los puertos y barcos de todo Hi no Kuni. Era una posibilidad muy grande por supuesto. Pero para evitarlo por completo le ofreci una cosa. Le ofreci la oportunidad de estar unido a la familia real. Le ofreci la mano de mi hermana Maya. El ha aceptado de buen grado e incluso ha aceptado colocarse bajo el CRA ya que despues de todo tiene un clan que repoblar``. Shin saboreo la indignación de todos los presentes. Era mas que obvio que ninguno de ellos habia querido que esto pasase de ninguna de las maneras. Era tan sumamente divertido en su mente el ver a estas personas que jugana a ese juego estar tan mal

La reacción de todos era obvia. Ninguno era feliz en ese mismo momento ¿Cómo podían ser felices? Ellos básicamente tenian metidos en sus gargantas que el joven Uzumaki no solo era ahora un noble sino emparentado con la familia real. Ahora podía ser catalogado como una de las personas mas poderosas de todo el país. Mas de uno de ellos maldijo sabiendo que esto seguramente seria un problema futuro. Tenian que diseñar sus propios planes para tratar de usar esto a su favor pero nada se les venia en ese mismo momento a la cabeza. Estaban claramente superados y todos ellos miraron con clara ira al Sandaime que parecía mas bien feliz por esto. Claramente habia sido parte de su plan por todos los medios

Hiruzen sonrio. Esto tenia que estar molestándolos al completo. Esto tenia que estar cabreándolos. Y para el se sintió bastante bien de todos modos. Durante mucho tiempo Konoha habia caído demasiado en unas creencias y costumbras de personas completamente idiotas. Estas personas se creían mas poderosas de lo que eran en verdad. En su mente lógica esto que les estaba pasando era puro karma. Con esto significa sin ninguna duda de que el clan Uzumaki los superaría a todos ellos. Era un temor saluadable en su mente y un temor que de verdad deberían de tener. Despues de todo ellos habian intentado todo en su mano para evitarlo y habian fracasado. Le pareció divertido saber que sus intentos habian dado como resultado la situacion en la que estaban ahora

Shin se sintió satisfecho. Lo hacia por muchas razones. Una era la importancia de la alianza pero otra igual de importante es que esta gente necesitaba un crudo recordatorio de que ellos no eran los mas fuertes de ninguna de las maneras. Si bien políticamente eran poderosos debían recordar que todo el poder político que tenian era un espejismo. Si el tomaba una decisión no podían de ninguna manera evitarlo. Estaba mas que seguro de que ellos crecerían molestos por esto y diablos contaba con ello por completo. Contaba con que ellos se lanzaran hacia delante sin tener la mas minima idea de donde se metían. Y una vez la cagaran por completo pagasen por ese mismo hecho que sin ninguna duda los llevaría por un solido camino

´´Bien. Con esto llamo la reunión a terminar. Estoy mas que seguro de que la mayoría de vosotros tiene muchas mas cosas que hacer de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que teneis obligaciones y no quiero privaros de ellas por nada en el mundo. Adiós y buenos días``. Con esas palabras dichas Shin se levanto sin esperar mas palabras de los presentes. No tenia nada mas que decirles despues de todo y el en verdad quería evitar tratar con ellos demasiado. Una vez que se fue se perdió la oscura mirada de Danzo que pareció pensar que sus tropas ya tenian su primera mision. Lastima de el que no tenia ni idea de la pesadilla en que estaba

* * *

 **-Complejo Subterraneo de NE-**

Naruto miro esto. No habia sido difícil para su padre encontrar en su dia las fortalezas. Incluida la de capacitación de niños. Pero el no quería de ninguna manera matar a niños. Comprensible. Pero estos niños eran ahora una amenaza. Una amenaza que debía ser tratada por todos los medios sin importar nada mas e todos modos y esta era su mision. No era una mision agradable en verdad. Era una completa mierda si el era sincero. Pero la cumpliría por varias razones. La mas importante de dichas razones es que el quería por todos los medios asegurarse de que las amenazas contra su familia futura estaban completamente atendidas sin importar la edad

Sentia pena por estos niños. Porque ninguno de ellos tenia culpa en lo que les habia pasado. Se sintió mal consigo mismo hasta que concluyo que esto era lo mejor. Si bien podía entender el ideal de convertirse en un shinobi la desgracia por encima de todas es que los ninjas eran asesinos por encima de todas las cosas. Asesinos a sangre fría entrenados para matar de mil maneras diferentes. Pero incluso ellos disfrutaban de tener vida. Estos no tenian vida. Solo eran marionetas. Apretó el puño con fuerza maldiciendo por completo a Danzo Shimura y se prometió a si mismo que el hombre iba a sufrir un destino peor que la muerte si se le daba la oportunidad. No lo dejaría salirse con la suya de ninguna de las maneras. No dejaría que lo que habia pasado a estos niños siga sucediendo de ninguna de las maneras

Naruto apareció en la principal sala de la base y al instante fue rodeado por los veinte ninjas de Danzo. Reservas de chakra decentes de un chunin tal vez un jonin bajo. Pero sin sus emociones eran patéticos y débiles. Podía decir que solo eran como marionetas. Los miro por un momento antes de sentir una ultima parte de pena por lo que estaba a punto de pasar hasta de enderzarse. Era hora de hacer el trabajo. Su primera mision: eliminar las amenazas del clan Senju. Esta era la principal amenaza. Es cierto que habia muchas mas amenazas de todos modos pero estos eran los mas directos de todos modos y los que tenian que eliminarse primero

´´Cualquier presencia no autorizada en la base de lord Danzo debe ser eliminada por todos los medios y por completo. Por ello intruso seras eliminado``. El que parecía ser el líder de estos niños era o parecía ser mas bien un joven de piel palida con cabello y ojos negros. Saco un pergamino y pinto en el antes de que docenas de leones de tinta se lanzaran hacia el. Era obvio que esta gente no habia entrenado contra alguien con manipulación elemental seria. Porque en el momento que los leones estaban a un mentro de el se disolvieron por completo ante la mirada fría y sin emociones de todos los presentes. Era mas que obvio que el sujeto en cuestión no era uno que lo habia esperado de todos modos

´´Primera regla y ley del mundo ninja: nunca des algo por sentado. Si piensas que hay una trampa entonces no solo es una trampa sino una con multiples aplicaciones. Me has molestado seriamente o mas bien lo ha hecho tu amo. Debo asegurarme por todos los medios que las amenazas para el clan Senju son tratadas de la manera lo mas efectivas posible. No es nada personal``. Naruto dejo que su chakra se sintiera vivo. Era impresionante. Y antes de que ninguno de los presentes sabia lo que pasaba Naruto apareció delante de uno de ellos antes de proceder a entregarle una serie de golpes que rompieron tan mal su cuerpo que se derrumbo por completo sin un ruido al menos

Los restantes enemigos lanzaron shuriken en grandes cantidades pero estos fueron detenidos en el aire. La manipulación del viento de Naruto habia llegado a tal nivel que posiblemente y sin ninguna duda podía hacer mas daño a la gente de lo que podían jamás llegar a imaginarse de todos modos. El caso era que la gente debería de entender perfectamente que atacarlo como lo habian hecho estos no funcionaria. Cuando los shuriken fueron bloqueados a continuación fueron devueltos obligando a los ninjas en cuestión a saltar solo para que ellos vieron como Naruto creaba un dragon de agua que se volvia negro de la electricidad y se lanzaba hacia ellos

 **´´Kyodo Gijutsu: Mizu Ryu no dangan to Inazuma (técnica de olaboracion: bala de dragon de agua y relámpagos)``.** El dragon siguió adelante golpeando a un buen grupo de los asaltantes que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra el jutsu por el simple hecho de que los pillaron en el aire y por tanto la capacidad de bloquear el ataque era imposible para ellos. Algunos habian usado técnicas para escapar del alcance del dragon pero el hecho es que Naruto habia pillado sin oportunidad alguna a por lo menos a diez de los asaltantes dejando solo únicamente a ocho que ocupar su lugar de todos modos

Los asaltantes restantes miraron. Uno trato de escapar obviamente para informar a su señor solo para que una poderosa barrera lo bloquee. Eso llevo a cada ninja reunido darse cuenta de que si querían una verdadera oportunidad en todo esto no tenian mas remedio que matar al hombre que tenian delante. No era ninguna perdida para ellos sino una ganacia cuando lo pensaban mas detenidamente aunque por desgracia ellos tenian que hacerlo por supuesto y eso parecía mas difícil. Lo que es peor es que no se veía de ninguna manera cansado por haber usado un jutsu así lo que les llevo a cuestionarse que estaba en su mente exacta

Naruto no estaba sin embargo pensando mucho. Estos asaltantes eran débiles en el mejor de los casos. Una patética sombra. Solo chunin. Ellos contra el era como enfrentar una hormiga a un dragon. Sin embargo el objetivo de la mision en cuestión nunca fue hacer esto para por supuesto hacerlo enfrentar una tarea difícil. No. Su mision era matar. Insensibilizar sus emociones. Una tarea complicada que no muchos ninjas podían hacer en su primera vez. Pero entre el brutal entrenamiento que el habia recibido y algunas cosas mas el estaba perfectamente capaz para poder hacer esto sin ninguna duda. Asique Naruto solo miro a sus próximas victimas como si no fueran nada. Tal vez ellos temblarían mas de miedo si no fuera por su acondicionamiento

El líder del grupo desato a sus bestias. Pero vio que todo era una trampa de todos modos. Porque mientras las bestias se acercaban sus subordinados también lo hacían. Naruto solo suspiro antes de hacer un sello de mano y respirar un poco fuerte. Antes de solar una poderosa bola de fuego blanco que se lanzo hacia delante consumiento las bestias y dándole una oportunidad mas directa contra sus opoentes. Uno llego hasta su costado pero fue recibido con un golpe en toda la cara de naruto antes de que prosiguiera con un conjunto de combo que termino por romperle el cuello de la fuerza del golpe que tenia. Uno menos quedaban ocho para ser exacto

Otro asaltante trato de acercarse a el pero solo fue recibido **Burakkurei (rayo negro)** uno de los jutsus diseñados de Naruto sin sellos de mano para los ataques sorpresa cuando un enemigo estaba demasiado cerca. Ni que decir tiene que el disparo de electricidad oscura hizo un agujero del tamaño de una mandarina en el pecho de su enemigo que lo dejo muerto instantáneamente. Sin embargo eso no impido que otro se acercara por la espalda aunque por desgracia Naruto lo vio venir y concentro su chakra en el viento creando un ataque repulsor **(sekyryoku)** que envio volando al contrario que antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada se vio enganchado por la mano de naruto quien lo golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo varias veces antes de romperle la cara de un ultimpo puñetazo

Otro hombre trato de sorprenderlo por la espalda junto con varios de los enemigos que tenian. Naruto se concentro mucho antes de combinar el fuego y el viento creando un poderoso jutsu de fuego impulsado por viento llamado **Tochi Kodai Ryu.** Las llamas blancas se desprendieron en todas direcciones a través del cuerpo de Naruto y se vieron impulsadas por el viento que Naruto manipulaba en todo momento crenado un poderoso pilar de fuego que abarco los trescientos sesenta grados de Naruto consumiendo sin piedad a todos los que habian saltado. Al final dejando solo a una persona que parecía ser el líder de los asaltantes. Naruto ni se veía siquiera preocupado en ese momento por nada. El chico no era un peligro para el de todos modos

Sai sintió por primera vez en su vida. Jamás habia visto algo tan aterrador en la vida. Un ninja tan fuerte y solo tenia trece años. Sabia que iba a mortir por lo que habia enviado a sus ratones con varios objetivos. El primero de ellos era a gravar toda la pelea para que al menos su señor pueda emplear adecuadamente la información reunida en el dia de hoy. Las muertes de los veinte no serian de ninguna de las maneras menospreciadas. Otro era activar la secuancia de daño por gas venenoso para eliminar garantizado a su oponente. El se acerco sin piedad. Confiado. Pero no sabia que solo era un hombre caminante muerto. Sin embargo sonrio de una manera bastante desagradable

´´Seguramente estas pensando que esos valiosos ratones que has enviado podrán hacer lo que querías. Por desgracia los destrui. No puedo dejar de ninguna manera que Danzo sepa lo que paso aquí. Ese bastardo merece la muerte por lo que ha hecho y creeme me asegurare por todos los medios que pague. Uno no hace enemigos que los respetan sino que tratan de matarlos y el se ha convertido en mi enemigo por todos los medios``. Naruto disfruto de la mirada de puro terror del chico que tenia delante. Muy comico si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Muy divertido verlo tan mal. Estaba claro que no se habia esperado de ninguna manera lo que habia pasado por nada en el mundo

´´No entiendo porque me miras tan mal. No he hecho nada malo despues de todo. Tu señor me declaro la guerra. Ha tratado de matarme en mas de una vez y de tratar de manipularme ¿de verdad esperabas que no estuviera con la intención de lanzar un golpe de nuevo? Ese es el pensamiento de los estúpidos si se me permite decirlo``. Naruto se acerco aun mas al chico que trato una nueva táctica usando cientos de serpientes de tinta pensando que podría sorprenderlo. Pero una vez mas el viento se convirtió en cuchillas y destrozaron los cuerpos de tinta. Naruto no era de los de dejar de ninguna de las maneras nunca una posibilidad abierta. El estaba muerto quisiera o no quisiera estarlo de todos modos

´´Lamento mucho la vida que te ha tocado. Ese hombre debería de haber sido detenido hace mucho tiempo pero no pudo ser así. Al menos tienes que saber que yo como uzumaki me asegurare que tu destino sea rápido``. Y antes de que el otro chico pudiera decir nada le corto la cabeza con el Kaze no Yaiba. Naruto dejo que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos antes de volver a controlar sus emociones. Esta base tenia seguramente mucha información por lo que seria en su mejor interes de echarle un vistazo mas que adecuado y asegurar que la amenaza estaba limpia por todos los medios


	10. Chapter 10

**Feliz año Nuevo. Me gusta ser el que diga que es un nuevo año. Pero a diferencia de otros años me temo que este año no añado historias sino que las elimino. Como escritor y una persona que hace lo que hace me duele. Antes de que sin embargo nadie se ponga en modo rabia total y diga que soy malo por borrar mis historias dejarme explicarme en pequeños puntos porque lo hago. De esta forma espero que la gente entienda mejor en realidad la situacion en la que he estado**

 **-Lo primero es que creo que recordareis el accidente. El accidente hizo que algo me pasara en la cabeza. Mi propia familia ha notado eso porque según ellos me he vuelto un poco mas frio con ellos e incluso una persona no tan agradable de lo que una vez en realidad. Lo que pasa no lo se pero desde aquel dia me siento un poco extraño y me ha costado entrar en sintonía con mis historias o al menos algunas de ellas**

 **-Segundo punto es que desde que me recupere he estado muy agobiado. Vamos a decir que he estado ocupado. Para empezar tengo mis estudios. Tambien he estado reformando yo solo mi casa porque quería mi propio espacio y reformarla es difiil, lo malo es que mi hermana ha tenido una pelea con mis padres y busca un lugar donde vivir y mis tios amablemente (lease como intentado pedir) que la deje vivir conmigo a lo que me he negado. Mi casa es mi santuario y de nadie mas**

 **-Tercer Punto es que como he dicho no me podía unir a las historias. Las lei. Las lei detenidamente y pensé ¿Qué puta mierda he hecho aquí? Es simplemente malo. Es por eso que las esty eliminando. No porque piense que soy incapaz sino porque he cambiado y como ser humano cuando cambias el cambio puede ser brutal en realidad. Lamento hacerlo y decirlo pero asi es como es al menos para mi por desgracia**

 **Gracias a la gente por seguirme. Me hace feliz**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en lo mas minimo**

 **Fin de la Formacion**

 **-Konoha. Academia Shinobi-**

El clon de naruto estaba tranquilamente terminando el examen teorico con solo la opinión de que al menos habian hecho un examen interesante. La mayor parte del examen giraba en torno a la historia de los ninjas mas emblemáticos de todas las naciones. Una medida inteligente en realidad. Les permitiría por todos los medios saber si todos los idiotas habian prestado atención. Una tarea complicada eso es cierto pero al menos el podía decir que la mayoría de la gente habia respondido bien a las diferentes preguntas. Eso era importante. Aunque todavía estaba divertido de las acciones de los examinadores por intentar sabotear de alguna manera su examen. Muy divertido si el tenia que ser sincero

Naruto vio como Mizuki lo miraba. Esa mirada de pura ira era divertida en su mente. Sabia que tendría que echarle un vistazo mas detenidamente. Seguramente podría descubrir información de el. No ayudaba de ninguna de las maneras que podía decir que el tipo buscaba alguna manera de hacerle daño. No solo los intentos completamente estúpidos de sabotaje que habia hecho en todo caso sino ademas las miradas que daba. Pensaba que era inteligente o al menos eso es lo que el hombre pensaba de todos modos pero su opinión personal de el es que era un completo idiota que tenia que ser adecuadamente enseñado acerca de la importancia del engaño. Era obvio que este hombre habría sido genin en los viejos tiempos

Naruto miro también a Iruka. Aunque el hombre de la cicatriz lo escondia bien el hombre lo miraba con claro miedo. No habia que ser un genio para saber que la opinión del hombre no era la mejor de todas. Diablos podía incluso apostar a que el hombre pensaba que tenia derecho a suspenderlo. En serio la calidad de los chunin tenia que ser una verdadera mierda si imbéciles como estos dos estaban en las posiciones que estaban. Decían muy poco a favor de Konoha al menos desde su punto de vista. Aunque también habia que tener en cuenta que el los juzgaba de acuerdo con la enseñanza de un alumno enseñado por el Nidaime Hokage uno de los hombres mas brutales jamás conocidos

Naruto tenia que reconocer en ese sentido de que tenia una solida ventaja sobre los demás alumnos. La mayoría de ellos aunque tenian un entrenamiento duro ellos no tenian la mas minima idea de lo que era entrenar para ser un shinobi como el lo habia hecho de todos modos. Ninguno de ellos sabia lo que era sangrar como el lo habia hecho. Tobirama habia dejado en claro que la mejor forma de asegurarse de que el sobrevivía a todo lo que le echasen es ser aun mas duro que todos los demás. Un poco despiadado no lo iba a negar pero el no podía discutir con los frutos de dicho trabajo ya que tenia que decir que estaba de acuerdo en que habian sido unos frutos mas que adecuados desde su punto de vista

No importaba como lo mirasen. No importaba como lo tratasen. Ellos pensaban que Naruto precisaba de su autorización o algo por el estilo para ser un ninja. Eso es un error. El sabia que esta gente por muy útil y brillante que era jamás podrían decidir sobre ello. Solo eran examinadores despues de todo y su deber era asegurarse por todos los medios de que se hicieran las pruebas nunca juzgarlas de ninguna de las maneras. Era divertido cuando lo pensabas de todos modos. Todos ellos pensaban que tenian una posicion importante pero en realidad no eran mas que personas prescindibles. No le gustaba pensar de esa forma pero cuando lo veias desde el punto de vista de una persona que sabia el juego por desgracia estas personas se quedaban muy atrás

Tambien encontraba muy divertidos a estos instructores. Ellos eran personas que habian creido que podrían jugársela ¿Por qué pensarían así? Habia muchas posibilidades. Una de ellas es que los miembros del consejo pensaban poder someter cierta presión sobre el Hokage de alguna manera y se habian comprometido con ellos. Era una posibilidad. Muy delgada pero posible. De lo que el habia aprendido el consejo habia perdido mas poder de lo que parecía. Y cuando se notificase de su posicion como nuevo noble lo mas seguro es que llevaría a darse cuenta de que ahora era mas difícil de tocar por ellos. Los planes simples siempre habian demostrado ser mejores que los planes mas complejos en lo que a el se refiere al menos

De todos modos habia cosas mas importantes. Era claro que habian querido joderlo. Eso no podía ser permitido de ninguna manera. Seguiría al tipo de cabello azul una vez terminase el examen. Tenia que tener razones para hacerlo. Un motivo oculto seguramente para tratar de obtener lo que quiere. Y el encontraría lo que era y posteriormente le haría daño. Mucho daño. Nadie jugaba con el de ninguna de las maneras. Nadie le decía que hacer o como hacer las cosas. Era el señor de su vida. El señor de su destino. Y si alguna persona pensaba de alguna estúpida manera que simplemente podía darle ordenes o creer que podía dictarle como pensar el tenia mas que claro que le aseguraría de que estaba mas alla de equivocados en todos los sentidos

Tambien a eso habia que añadirle sus emociones. Eran oscuras. No emocionalmente oscuro de tener sangre en sus manos. No. Era oscuro porque sentía las emociones mas negativas: envidia, ira, rabia y odio. Este tipo no tenia nada bueno en el. Solo era una pequeña bolsa de mierda que pensaba por todos los medios que podía hacer lo que quería porque se lo merecía. Un hombre tan pequeño. Tan patético. Era insultante. Y este tipo supuestamente habia sido designado como un ninja para examinar a los alumnos. Vaya una completa mierda si el podía ser sincero completamente. Una firme demostracion de que habia sido colocado allí adrede por todos los medios. Una demostracion de que alguien quería sacar algo bueno de todo esto y quería aprovecharse de este imbécil

´´Bien vamos a hacer a continuación la prueba de velocidad y resistencia. No os equivoquéis. Esta es una prueba muy importante. Si vemos que los alumnos son incapaces de superar alguno de los parámetros se apuntara``. La prueba consistía en hacer vueltas a través de una pista de campo con obstáculos diferentes. Tenian que hacer veinte vueltas. Cuanto mas rápido mejor pero si terminaban muy rápido y en las ultimas eso seria malo. La prueba habia sido diseñada no solo para poner a prueba la resistencia y la velocidad sino también para poner a prueba las mentes y saber si los alumnos piensan adecuadamente las cosas antes de hacerlas. Era lo mas lógico despues de todo una de las herramientas mas importantes de los ninjas era la mente

Mizuki sonrio. Para asegurarse de que el mocoso fallaba la prueba habia hecho algo así como un trato con los manipuladores. Los kunai que lanzarían estaban impregnados de una droga que tenia como objetivo adormecer al corredor haciendo de esta manera que fallase tanto en el sentido de velocidad como de resistencia. Era un plan muy bueno de todos modos. Una excelente manera de resolver la situacion. Ademas era imposible que el niño pasase las pruebas de lanzamiento de ninguna de las maneras. El tenia completa fe en que su plan saldría bien. Por un lado gana el chivo y por otro lado gana el dinero. Todo era bueno en su mente y no habia ningun problema que pudiera aparecer de todos modos

Naruto miro el circuito en si. Debatió si debía de ser amistoso con el circuito en si o de ser un verdadero cabron. Al final decidió que lo haría bien pero sin aplastarlo por completo. Era cierto que se decía que sus habilidades físicas estaban por encima de las de los demás luchadores en todo esto por lo que desde su punto de vista superar esto aun mas rápido que Sasuke estaba bien despues de todo. Habia oído que si bien el Uchiha habia superado la carrera habia llegado casi sin aliento. El mkuy estúpido habia decidido darle el máximo de velocidad desde el principio. Todavía no entendía si este niño tenia cerebro o no. Era simplemente demasiado de una pregunta problemática en su mente al menos ya que el sabia bastante bien lo molesto que podía ser

Naruto corrió a una velocidad decente de un chunin lo cual no sorprendió. Todos en la clase tenian esa velocidad física. Supero los primeros obstáculos que eran mas o menos algo así como pruebas de correr sobre troncos y piedras inestables ante el mas minimo toque. Muy divertido. Le recordaba a un programa acerca de hostias que se daban por golpearse con piedras que se undian. Muy divertido si tenia que ser sincero en especial la parte de las hostias que se daban las personas cuando se llegaban a poner a correr en las piedras. De todos modos supero todo sin ningun tipo de problema y continuo haciendo su camino como si nada hasta que llego a la parte de los proyectiles

Sintio la oscuridad de los lanzadores y rápidamente se movio de manera que solo alguien con reflejos de esquivar en extremo podría. No podía culparlos. El habia sido entrenado por Tobirama a esquivar. Y teniendo en cuenta que era el mismo hombre que podía hacer que cientos de proyectiles se creen casi en un instante eso era bastante a decir verdad. Por lo que incluso con proyectiles viniendo de todos los puntos inimaginables Naruto esquivo. Y solo oler uno de los proyectiles supo que estaban envenenados por lo que intercepto uno de los proyectiles ya que estaba seguro de que podría levantar bastante mierda con esto seguramente. Seria muy divertido de ver desde una distancia segura

Otro conjunto de pruebas consintió en un monton de trampas de presión que activaban lo que se podía decir eran proyectiles que tenian como objetivo aplastarlo. Eran piedras del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto lanzadas como si lo hiciera un Akimichi. Una vez mas esto era para poner a prueba reflejos pero donde antes no los venias venir ahora si los venir. Naruto solo necesito un vistazo para entender el patrón y avanzo rápidamente hasta la ultima parte que era una superficie de lodo. Era lógico porque hacían esto. El lodo desprendía un ligero gas para debilitar a los ninjas ¿Cuántos de ellos se darían cuenta? Cuantas mas veces lo pases mas te debilitas asique era mas que obvio que era una vez mas para la prueba de resistencia afectando a la prueba de velocidad

Al final Naruto repetiría el proceso hasta diez veces que eran cuatro mas que Hinata que hasta el momento era la que mejor lo habia hecho. Ni que decir tiene que todos los maestros miraron. Con Mizuki realmente ser agresivo aunque se puso peor cuando Naruto mostro el kunai y tenia una sonrisa increíblemente viciosa. No habia que ser un genio para saber lo que planeaba hacer y mizuki sabia que estaba en ese mismo momento en problemas a menos claro esta que hiciera algo con el uzumaki. Casi estaba tentado de atacarlo pero se controlo a si mismo sabiendo que seria un increíble y estúpido error que solo terminaría con el ser expuesto. De todos modos aun tenia que superar la prueba de lanzamiento y la prueba de ninjutsu. Fácil de fallar en ellas

La clase miro sin poder creérselo. Es decir. Ellos habian hecho bastante bien. Habian hecho el minimo pedido de dos vueltas completas lo cual era algo difícil de hacer de todos modos debido a que los agentes del lodo básicamente te debilitaban bastante. Hinata por ejemplo habia usado su chakra para sanarse despues de pasarlo cada vez. Pero cada vez que usaba sus técnicas medicas obviamente eso la debilito lo que hizo mas difícil que ella pudiera hacer mas y aun así hizo una vuelta mas que el uchiha lo que tenia que estar molestando a Uchiha seriamente en todos los sentidos ya por la mirada que estaba dando. Sin embargo ella tenia que evitar reírse

Naruto era uno de sus clones. Una copia. Es decir una parte de todo su poder y aun así habia hecho diez vueltas al circuito. No se veía ni cansado ni molesto. Era una verdadera bomba en lo que a ella se refería. Estaba mas que claro que Naruto habia entrenado seriamente en los aspectos físicos. Y todos los presentes estaban viendo solo eso. Que el habia entrenado físicamente. Ella se preguntaba que habría pasado si la prueba hubiera sido hecha por Naruto mismo. Es decir el original. Ella se habría encontrado posiblemente aun mas ampliamente superada. De todos modos esto era bastante bueno en su mente ya que el estaba permitiendo ver tantas caras molestas. Era como un buen vino que se saborea tranquilamente en realidad

Shikamaru solto un suspiro. Habia hecho tres vueltas. Lo físico no era su campo a pesar de todos sus avances. Sin embargo uzumaki los habia aplastado. Algo le decía que no mucha gente seria feliz con saber que naruto habia hecho esto. Llamalo una corazonada pero solo de ver la ira en las miradas de muchos de los ninjas en la zona podía decir que no estaban nada satisfechos en ese mismo momento. Y aunque el sabia que su molestia era comprensible (los habian hecho pasar por tontos) la clara ira que sentían era un error en su mente que solo demostraba que habia que cuestionar si ellos eran los mas adecuados para todo esto despues de todo ya que un maestro no debería de permitirse de ninguna manera esa ira contra sus alumnos por nada en el mundo

Sasuke gruño. Esto tenia que estar mal. De alguna manera Uzumaki habia hecho trampa el solo lo sabia. Era la única explicacion en su opinión que podía decir como demonios Uzumaki habia podido conseguir no solo superar mas veces que el dicho circuito. Pero no importaba en lo que pensaba porque no podía encontrar ninguna cosa en la que se le pudiera acusar. Y el sabia que habia un castigo ejemplar por cada persona que acusaba sin pruebas. Y el sabia que el Sandaime aunque una figura de abuelo para el pueblo el hombre seguía siendo un Hokage. Y uno de los hombres mas temidos de las naciones elementales por derecho propio asique sabia que lo mejor era andarse con cuidado

Mizuki apretó los dientes. Esto estaba mal. Esto no debía ser. No sabia como el demonio lo habia hecho pero habia esquivado sin problemas cada proyectil lanzado contra su persona. Eso solo le decía que el niño era un monstruo en todos los sentidos que no merecía de manera alguna confianza al menos en su mente. Es decir habia demostrado habilidades increíbles en todos los sentidos por lo que era seguro decir que el era un peligro y una amenaza segura. Y el Hokage no lo veía. Cada vez veía mas sus razones para dejar este lugar de manera justificada. Ni siquiera veian cuando alguien estaba demostrando ser una amenaza clara para todos ellos. Era claro que Konoha habia dejado de ser la aldea en su mejor momento

Iruka no podía creerse lo que veía. Sabia que el rendimiento físico de Naruto era considerado por muchos como inhumano y digno de material de leyendas. Pero jamás en la vida habia visto o imaginado que esto fuera posible. Se suponía que el lodo debía debilitar a los alumnos. La cruda realidad es que a este ni siquiera lo habia afectado en lo mas minimo. Esto significaba que o bien Naruto sabia técnicas medicas como algunos otros o que bien su cuerpo tiene de alguna manera tolerancia a los venenos. Pero eso hacia mas preguntas ¿de donde sacaba el entrenamiento que tenia? Otra pregunta que despertaba mas aun misterio en el uzumaki lo cual el sabia no terminaría nada bien. Y a juzgar por las miradas de los niños estaban sorprendidos

La clase estaba todavía completamente sorprendida. No es que nadie pudiera culpar a la clase entera de lo que habia pasado ¿Cuándo se ha visto un rendimiento así? El ANBU que observaba todo atentamente estaba encantado y satisfecho. Sin embargo hizo una nota de enviar a los buenos de los lanzadores a tener una charla muy amigable con el señor Hokage. Despues de todo el hombre estaría de lo mas interesado en saber acerca de proyectiles envenenados por encima de todo. Seguramente terminaría muy mal para la gente que estaba en esas posiciones pero en lo que a ella se refería no era su problema de ningun tipo de todos modos ya que si eran tan jodidamente estúpidos no era su culpa

´´La próxima prueba son el lanzamiento de armas. Esta prueba servirá con el objetivo de validar la calidad de coordinación mano ojo. Recordad que en un combate no se os dara tiempo de apuntar de ninguna de las maneras. La precisión es lo mas importante en todos los sentidos. La velocidad con la que te mueves es una también muy importante``. Iruka habia recibido claramente la obligación de enseñar de esta manera. No estaba del todo de acuerdo. Le pareció un poco demasiado brutal en su mente pero si el jefe quería que las enseñanzas sean de esa manera. La ultima persona que se quejo fue enviada al departamento para ser cuestionado y el nunca mas fue visto

Como es natural el entrenamiento de cada niño habia llevado a que todos ellos hicieran la prueba bien. El proyectil no siempre terminaba en el centro pero el objetivo era que entrase en el lugar a ser dañado que era otro dato importante. Todos vieron como Sasuke lo hizo. Demostró su calidad aunque claro cuando uno tiene el entrenamiento personal que el chico tenia era de lo mas lógico. Pero hinata una vez mas se demostró mas que capaz de hacer un trabajo excepcional que llevo a mas de uno mirarla intensamente de todos modos especialmente el inuzuka que habría gritado acerca de ella si no fuera porque sabia que eso era un error descomunal a cometer contra ella

Los habia mejores y peores. Cuando le toco a Naruto recibió los kunai y shuriken de no ser por el hecho de que estaban sin filo. Ni siquiera miro a Mizuki. El hombre completo y estúpido que era seguramente estaba pensando que no habia manera de superarlo. Entonces solo respiro y espiro. Cuando empezó el primer blanco ni siquiera miro para lanzar llegando a impactar en el centro lo que sabia debe de haberlo molestado pero nadie dijo nada de afilar los cuchillos minimamente con chakra. No habia nada en contra de ello. Y el avanzo a continuación por toda la zona de tiro con precisión y velocidad mortal que a mas de uno lo sorprendería. Era sin embargo una vez mas un aspecto de su entrenamiento que no podía quitarse por nada en el mundo

Naruto habia entrenado la precisión a ser milimétrica. A reaccionar al movimiento. Entre eso y su capacidad de chakra futon sabia cualquier entrada en segundos y con eso tenia tiempo de reacción bastante bueno de todos modos. Si bien el kunai sin filo podría haber sido un problema el habia estudiado al detalle lo que era la capacidad de flujo de chakra y con un minimo imperceptible el habia conseguido hacer los kunai afilados como hojas recién salidas y por tanto habia conseguido que alcancen los objetivos. El estaba de lo mas satisfecho en ese momento aunque a juzgar por la mirada de los maestros ellos no lo eran por nada en el mundo aunque no era su problema para nada de todos modos

La clase una vez mas se sorprendió por las habilidades de Naruto. Y ninguno de ellos tenia la mas minima idea de lo que se contenía. Podría haber hecho los campos un verdadero lugar destruido. Solo tendría que haber empleado su chakra elemental y ya esta. Pero Naruto solo quería dejar en claro que el estaba mas que listo para todo despues de todo. No era su culpa que su habilidad en precisión fuera mejor pero la culpa era de los examinadores. Nunca desafies a un shinobi que fácilmente puede usar los elementos para favorecerse como el mismo lo hacia. Si alguien tenia la culpa en todo eso esos eran ellos por haberse confiado por completo en todos los sentidos. No el y desde luego no nadie mas

Mizuki estaba casi tentado a desacreditar a naruto que habia hecho trampa. Pero si el decía que era debido a kunais defectuosos entonces se podría hacer una pregunta ¿Cómo lo sabia? Y si eso pasaba lo llevarían al departamento donde le sacarían hasta la mierda de información para poder sacarle todo lo que sabia. No terminaría nada bien de ninguna de las maneras asique decidió que lo dejaría pasar. Despues de todo en la prueba de ninjutsu el sabia que habia muchas posibilidades de que fallase. Despues de todo nunca habia podido hacer el bunshin y el sabia que nadie le habia dado lecciones. Nadie apreciaba a Naruto. Incluso los neutrales no estarían de su lado simple y únicamente porque era una perdida de ponerse en contra de la aldea

Con eso dicho el siguió su camino hasta que llevo a los niños a la clase. Donde si el podía ser sincero vio la ira del uchiha a Naruto. Eso era una cosa buena. El Uchiha despreciando a naruto. Habría querido enfrentar a Naruto en combate físico pero ahí era una prueba donde sabia nadie podía someterlo. No habia forma de simple y únicamente compararlo en ese campo. Naruto era una verdadera bestia en todos los sentidos y nadie querria enfrentarse a el por lo que por el momento lo dejaría pasar y punto. No es como si alguien fuera a decir nada acerca de esto por supuesto. Y si alguien decía algo le era muy fácil barrerlo bajo la manta. Sus benefactores no se arriesgarían a obligar a un chunin veterano tratar de lesionar a un futuro genin. El Hokage los mataria seguro

Naruto supero la prueba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con facilidad. Habia que atacar a un chunin y durar el máximo tiempo. Al igual que Hinata y Sasuke el solo venció al chunin. Solo necesito un combo de trece movimientos para abrumarlo por completo antes de darle un barrido y luego golpearlo de tal manera que salió del ring. Nadie quería enfrentarse a el despues de eso. Gente inteligente si el era sincero. Al menos demostraban estar usando el cerebro una cosa que no hacían muy a menudo ya que sabia que algunos de ellos querían nada mas que jactarse en su cara lo que seria un completo y brutal error que terminaría muy mal para ellos de todos modos

´´Bien escuchad la siguiente parte es muy importante. Se trata del examen de ninjutsu. La parte en la que se vera el avance de vuestro control de chakra ya que muchos de los jutsus que se piden aquí exigen un preciso control de chakra en todos los sentidos. A menos que haya una petición exacta de alguien del alto mando todos los jutsus deben ser empleados por todos los medios. Aquellos que son incapaces se vera el resultado en un momento posterior``. Iruka dejo saber lo que el sabia era información realmente importante pero estaba seguro de que no habría ningun problema de todos modos. Aunque por la mirada de Naruto supo que algo iba a pasar que no le iba a gustar en lo mas minimo de todos modos

Las pruebas fueron bien. Fueron fáciles. Pero cuando toco el turno de naruto se dio cuenta de que habia algo raro. Habia pasado un extraño genjutsu que se habia colocado. No le fue difícil romperlo pero aun así miro con intensidad asesina a los examinadores ya que sospechaba de ellos en que podrían haber tratado de hacer cualquier cosa y el estaba mas que tentado de hacerles entender el error de sus acciones. Al final se lo pensó mejor aunque parecía que el campo estaba mas bien hecho por lo que habia sentido para volver loco su chakra. Parecía que esta era su ultima táctica asique solo sonrio en todos los sentidos a los dos hombres que tenia delante como si no fuera nada lo que el sabia tenia que estar cabreándolos de lo lindo especialmente a uno de ellos

´´Esta prueba es para validar que tienes control de chakra. Para saber como de preciso es necesitamos hacerte una prueba exactamente en tres jutsus básicos de todo ninja: Kawarimi, Henge y Bunshin. A menos que tengas un documento firmado que explique porque motivos no puedes pasar uno de ellos me temo que tendras que hacer todas las pruebas ¿soy claro?``. Iruka trato de parecer lo mas serio posible. Miro a Naruto con fuerza. Solo para encontrarse con una mirada divertida. El niño de manera definitiva no le gustaba y fue aun peor cuando le mostro un pergamino que tenia el sello del Hokage colocado en el. Y cuando lo abrieron sus ojos se fueron de las orbitas

´´Según este documento no puedes hacer el Bunshin. El motivo es que tus reservas son tan grandes que seria imposible. También parece que tu chakra es mas denso por lo que en pocas palabras seria una completa perdida de tiempo hacerte la prueba en ese sentido``. Iruka no iba a esconder de ninguna de las maneras que eso lo molestaba. Siempre habia temido que el jinchuriki tuviera ventajas injustas. Según este documento era así. No solo ya tenia impresionantes reservas gracias al chakra de su clan así como ya eran densas sino que la presencia de dicho Biju los habia aumentado aun mas. Simplemente injusto en su mente pero no habia nada que el pudiera hacer

´´No se Iruka ¿y si todo esto es en realidad un engaño? ¿y si solo esta tratando de tirarnos un engaño para tratar de hacer creer que no tenemos que hacerle esa prueba? Me resulta muy extraño que el Sandaime pierda su tiempo con una persona así sin mas sin que nadie mas lo sepa. Muy sospechoso si se me permite decirlo``. Mizuki no habia sospechado que el Sandaime podría hacer esto. No entraba en sus planes de ninguna de las maneras. Ademas ¿Cuándo le habia dado ese documento el Sandaime? Esto eran problemas que tenian que ser zanjados de inmediato por todos los medios. También era una muestra de que el monstruo era una amenaza por ser tan fuerte siendo solo un niño

´´Si de verdad te sientes así sensei por favor haznos a todos un favor y solicita la presencia del Hokage para que aclare esto por todos nosotros. Despues de todo el hombre estoy mas que seguro querra tener resuelto lo que es sin ninguna duda un asunto muy serio en lo que se refiere al futuro de uno de sus shinobis``. Naruto casi se cae al suelo de risa cuando vio al hombre claramente mirarlo asesino. Habia sido tan fácil leerlo. Tan sencillo. Era simplemente una prueba de que este hombre no estaba hecho para ninja y solo era un pobres desquiciado que debía ser atendido por todos los medios en un momento futuro

´´No creo que se deba molestar al Sandaime por un motivo así. Se sabe que es un hombre muy ocupado. Despues de todo es el Hokage. Puede que tu no sepas nada pero el Hokage debe por todos los medios de asegurarse de que el pueblo funcionada adecuadamente. Es una tarea jodida para que lo sepas niño. No una tarea hecha por un niño de ninguna de las maneras. A menos que tengas otra cosa que decir digo de ignorar la nota y ya esta``. Mizuki pensó que tenia toda la oportunidad de salirse con la suya hasta que vio esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa le recordaba demasiado a un depredador mortal que parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Lo hizo temblar de miedo si e era sincero en todo esto

´´Por supuesto que puedes hacer esto. Pero una vez hayas hecho esto yo ire al Hokage. El Hokage se preguntara que ha pasado. Hara una investigación. Mirara si hay sabotaje de cualquier tipo en la academia ¿y sabes lo que hara no es así? El Hokage me han dicho que ha mandado a sufrir muchos destinos desagradables a mucha gente. Parece que tiene una tolerancia cero por los traidores de cualquier tipo y creo que el sabotaje de la academia se podría considerar traición ¿de verdad quieres enfrentar la ira de un Kage?``. Naruto vio que todos los instructores tragando. No eran ajenos a la ira del Sandaime y no la querían encima asique decidieron que dejarían eso

Mizuki gruño. Habia sido vencido por un mocoso. Por un puto mocoso. Lo cabreaba de mil maneras diferentes ¿Dónde se habia equivocado por todos los medios? ¿Dónde no habia hecho bien su trabajo? Se suponía que el niño debía ser por todos los medios un niño fácil de engañar. No tenia a nadie educándolo por el amor de dios. Una vez la prueba termino fue a ver a Kabuto Yakushigi ya que era el principal agente de Orochimaru aquí en la aldea. Estaba seguro de que el podría tener una respuesta para que hacer exactamente aunque su mayor deseo en este mismo momento era solo de matar al maldito mocoso y a la mierda con todo. Pero sabia mejor. Sabia que atacar al niño llevaría a la gente preguntar que pasaba y el Sandaime lo cogería

Kabuto vio entrar a Mizuki y suspiro. Mizuki no habia cumplido con su mision. Diablos nadie habia cumplido con su mision. Se suponía que Konoha debía ser débil. En vez de eso las fuerzas militares de Konoha estaban en un punto muy alto. Ademas de Suna iban a necesitar el apoyo de Kusa y taki. El preferiría no hacerlo de esta manera pero necesitaban toda la potencia de fuego para destruir a sus enemigos por todos los medios. No le importaba nada mas a el de todos modos. Y no tenia ninguna paciencia para otra cosa de todos modos el tenia pleno éxito en colarse en la academia y en el departamento medico por lo que habia podido controlar a sasuke sin ningun problema en realidad. Y la información que tenia para su señor seguramente lo haría muy feliz

Kabuto sabia que mientras Sasuke viera potencial en Konoha se mantendría. El niño se consideraba muy valioso en la aldea no habia que negarlo. Pero según sus informes habia dos supervivientes mas: Rena e Izumi. Cuando salieran a la luz Sasuke perdería su estrella y la gente ya no seria tan permisiva con el. No ayudaría en nada a que ellas han sido entrenadas en secreto seguramente bajo ordenes del Hokage. Seguramente ellas ya eran monstruos de gran nivel y poder mientras que Sasuke solo tenia un alto nivel de chunin y ya esta. Muy bien jugado para ellos ya que haría mas fácil para ellos captar a Sasuke con esto. Si bien le habría gustado tener a las hembras uno valia mas que ninguno en su mente

´´Maldito condenado niño demonio. No solo crece cada dia mas condenadamente fuerte sino que nadie hace nada para detenerlo. El inútil de un líder que tenemos en esta ladea lo deja correr como si fuera un buen amigo y ya esta. Francamente estoy muy cabreado en este mismo momento``. Mizuki quería matar algo. Quería hacerle daño a alguien por todos los medios. No importaba nada mas y nada menos. Solo quería hacer algo terrible que le diera una sensación de poder que tanto disfrutaba. Para el las cosas estaban mal en todos los sentidos desde el momento en que el demonio era capaz de hacer cosas que el no podía hacer de ninguna de las maneras. Un golpe a su orgullo en extremo

´´Me temo que eso seria un error. Konoha esta vigilando muy de cerca a su jinchuriki. La gente teme que el jinchuriki se vaya de la aldea. No te extrañes. Puede que mucha gente no vea de la misma manera a Naruto. Puede que muchos piensen que pueden apañárselas sin el por todos los medios. Pero los que importan saben la verdad. Saben que en el momento que Kyubi no sea aliado de Konoha ellos sufrirán cientos de ataques por todas partes``. Tenia que cuestionar la cabeza del hombre que tenia delante si el mismo era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba delante suya de todos modos. Pero si el era estúpido en ese sentido no es culpa suya. La única culpa es de el por no darse cuenta de los problemas que puede tener

´´Eso no seria así si tuviéramos mas sellos como los del señor Orochimaru. Los Biju pasarían a la historia. Serian insignificantes. Porque si hay algo que ha quedado claro es que el poder de los humanos es por encima de todos superior al de los Biju. Despues de todo mira donde están los Biju y mira donde están los humanos``. El lo encontró gracioso al menos. Es decir se suponía que los Biju eran la fuerza de la naturaleza misma y estaban siendo usados por los humanos como armas de guerra por lo que eso debería demostrar la superioridad clara de los humanos frente a los Biju. Pero sus risas fueron cortadas por las palabras que serian usadas a continuación por el medico

´´La única razon por la que los Biju están en la situacion que están es porque un humano que tenia poco de humano los controlo y los encerro en un sueño estúpido. Creeme de no ser por Hashirama los Biju no estarían sellados de ninguna de las maneras. Y la única razon por la que se mantienen los sellos es por el simple hecho de que hemos conseguido maneras de obtener sellos que mantienen a los Bijus sellados sin una oportunidad de escaparse. No te equivoques Mizuki. Ni todos los poderes de lord Orochimaru son capaces de hacer frente al poder del ichibi y ese es el mas débil de los Biju asique si los comparas con el poder del Kyubi somos hormigas insignificantes``. Y el sabia que eeso molestaba seriamente a su mentor porque no le gustaba ser mas débil que ninguna otra cosa. De ahí su intento también de tener el sharingan para poder superar a los Biju sin ninguna duda

Mizuki miro con desprecio. Habia una verdadera razon por la que odiaba al niño. Y eso era porque tenia poder. Un poder que el jamás tendría. Kabuto lo sabia. A decir verdad la razon detrás del sharingan del señor Orochimaru era ademas de tener la capacidad de aprender todos los jutsus también porque estaba detrás del poder del Kyubi. No es que alguien pudiera culparlo de ninguna de las maneras. Despues de todo el poder del Kyyubi era uno que podía fácilmente sin ninguna duda arrasarlo todo. Seria el poder supremo. Combina eso con el sharingan y no habría forma humana de que alguien pueda jamás contra el de ninguna de las maneras

´´De todos modos creo que tengo que avisarte. Durante las pruebas un joven ANBU ha estado observándote de manera detallada. Creo que saben de tus intenciones para con el niño y tienen intención de ir a por ti. Será en tu mejor interes de desaparecer por completo a menos claro esta que quieras que el Hokage te capture que en ese caso no creo que ni siquiera tenga que decir que tu vida se da por perdida``. El espia disfruto de la sensación de miedo que salió del hombre. Claramente estaba pensando en escaparse lo antes posible. Inteligente. Seria mejor sacarlo de aquí. Podía ser útil en algún momento posterior de todos modos por lo que lo mejor seria en todo su interes de salvarle por el momento la vida al menos

Mizuki asintió. Pero sabia que si simplemente se iba no seria mas que una simple cosa. Un simple raso para su señor. El no quería eso. Quería poder. Quería autoridad. Quería todo lo que se merecía. Y sabia que la mejor manera de eso era llevarle algo de valor a su señor. El uchiha estaba fuera de cuestión si se lo llevaba seria un retraso considerable. Pero habia una cosa que podía llevarse: el pergamino de sellos prohibido. Estaba mas que seguro de que podía llevarse con el dicho objeto de valor único y estaba mas que seguro de que nadie podría impedírselo de ninguna de las maneras porque el Hokage estaría seguramente reunido para discutir los resultados de las pruebas por lo que en su mente era una victoria

Kabuto vio la mirada del subordinado y sabia que estaba tramando algo. Sin embargo no le dio importancia de ningun tipo. No. Tenia mas cosas que hacer. Sabia que uzumaki era peligroso pero no sabia de donde estaba sacando la formacion para ello. Nadie hablaba. Ni siquiera podían sacarle información a Danzo por el simple hecho de que lo único que decía era una contramedida especialmente diseñada por el clan uzumaki pero la pregunta era ¿Qué le estaba enseñando? Los secretos de ese clan era algo codiciado por cada nación conocida en el mundo. Tanto poder habia tenido ese clan. Con el poder de dicho clan uno podía librar la balanza de poder a favor porque si habia una cruel realidad es que el poder de los sellos era una de esas misteriosas fuerzas imposibles de contener

Lo que ninguno de ellos tenia la mas minima idea es que habia un observador. Naruto habia desconfiado por completo de lo que habia pasado. No se podía confiar en Mizuki de ninguna de las maneras. Habia algo en el que prácticamente gritaba que el hombre no solo era indigno de confianza sino que era una amenaza asique habia hecho lo mas sensato y lo habia seguido para saber que pasaba exactamente con el por todos los medios. Lo que habia descubierto era simple y sencillo en todas las formas y es que por un lado Mizuki era un traidor y por otro lado tenia un puto espia de Orochimaru del Sannin. Y si bien la lógica dictaba de hacerle saber de esto a un superior el sabia que era una muy mala idea. No. Se ocuparía de Mizuki personalmente y posteriormente se aseguraría de vigilar a Kabuto. Si este tipo era una amenaza seria atendida adecuadamente

Naruto sin embargo tenia algo claro. Este enmigo se habia centrado en el también. Si bien parecía tener un ojo en Sasuke por su sharingan también parecían tenerlo en el por el Kyubi. Seria en su mejor interes evitar por todos los medios que no se supiera acerca de su mokuton. Con todo eso aprendido Naruto se fue de allí. Si habia algo que le gustaba de sus técnicas ilusorias es que eran excelentes en muchos sentidos que nadie sabia. Una vez estaba lo bastante lejos de la academia se desvaneció y convirtió en nada dejando que toda la información que habia obtenido llegara a su original

 **-Konoha Complejo Senju-**

Naruto acababa de llegar de su mision de exterminio. No fue difícil para el hacerlo de ninguna de las maneras el limpiar toda la base. Es cierto que Danzo habia colocado sellos por todas partes pero el problema de los sellos de Danzo era que se trataba por completo de sellos que estaban mas bien rigidos y sin imaginación. Al final no fue difícil para el de todos modos romper dichos sellos para aprender secretos. Y lo que descubrió era bastante interesante. Si bien no pudo descubrir acerca de la mayoría de las trampas de Danzo el si aprendió muchas cosas valiosas de todos modos como por ejemplo era cierta información como el factor de que de el estaba en contacto con cierta gente

Por un lado Danzo estaba en contacto con orochimaru. Orochimaru quería a Sasuke Uchiha para ser su nuevo buque una cosa de lo mas interesante si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Al parecer el sannin habia desarrollado un medio para robar los cuerpos de otras personas. Si antes sentía poco respeto por el hombre debido a su amor loco por la ciencia llamada ahora sentía un desprecio mayor. Era una tenia, un gusano. Un ser que vivía de los demás para mantenerse con vida. Un parasito. Y los parasitos tenian que ser eliminados por todos los medios. Pero el le habia dado la oportunidad perfecta para ser eliminado despues de todo

Pero habia otro contacto. Este era del nombre de Hiruko. Era un hombre que estaba experimentando con una técnica llamada técnica de quimera. El objetivo era juntar en un solo cuerpo cinco líneas de sangre únicas. Como es natural Danzo se habia interesado y habia proporcionado sujetos de prueba al menos en los que probar para ver si la técnica era eficiente por supuesto. Al parecer Hiruko quería usar a Kakashi como su ultima línea de sangre el muy bastardo. La buena noticia es que la técnica solo se podía usar una vez cada cierto tiempo y eso significaba que tenian tranquilamente un monton de tiempo antes de que el bastardo tratase de hacerse con el cuerpo de Kakashi y naruto tenia mas que claro como ocuparse de la amenaza por todos los medios

Danzo no solo habia hecho eso sino que habia saqueado a los uchiha haciéndose con diez sharingan. En un momento tuvo el sharingan de Shisui pero este le fue removido por Hiruzen y dado a su hermana lo cual l habia llenado de ira ya que parecía tener un poderoso ataque hipnotico. De todos modos ahora teni el ojo de Fugaku que también era un poderoso mangekyo. El hombre sin embargo habia hecho un trato con orochimaru para crear un brazo de células del Shodaime para poder insertar en el los diez ojos y posteriormente poder ser capaz de utilizar una técnica prohibida. Al parecer no temia quedarse sin ojos ya que tenia unos cuantos mas en reposo aunque no dijo donde

Si habia algo que Naruto despreciaba por encima de todas las cosas era el hecho de saquear a los muertos. No le importaba usar todas las ventajas disponibloes. En la guerra era un todo vale y no importa nada mas. Era así de simple y sencillo. Sin embargo esto no era la puta guerra. Esta era la acción de un hombre codicioso que solo quería mas poder para el mismo porque se sentía débil en comparación con los grandes poderes del mundo. Si el era completamente honesto estaba mas que tentado de borrar de la existencia a Danzo. Pero se habia detenido. Porque se habia dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Una ventaja que Danzo sin saberlo le habia entregado fácilmente

Danzo en su estupidez habia dejado en claro que Orochimaru quería matar a Hiruzen ¿Por qué? Al parecer iodiaba que Hiruzen le negase lo que el pensaba que por derecho era suyo. Orochimaru de manera completamente estúpida quería cargar contra el Sandaime y estaba planeando al parecer un movimiento contra el. Para que dicho movimiento tenga éxito precisaba de varias cosas. La primera de ellas es que precisaba de una absoluta victoria sobre el. Necesitaba acercarse a Hiruzen y solo habia un momento en que eso seria posible: los exámenes chunin. Seria el único momento en que seria capaz de hacerlo. Esto solo confirmaba lo que habia aprendido de los movimientos de las otras aldeas. Era muy divertido desde su punto de vista

Las otras aldeas parecían pensar que podían simple y únicamente hacer un movimiento contra Konoha basándose en varios puntos. El primero de ellos es que pensaban que superaban a Konoha en términos militares. Suna despues de todo habia entrenado a su jinchuriki. Y Taki contaba con su gatillo fácil de liberación. No era difícil saber que ambos pensaban que tenian una oportunidad brillante de hacer eso con Konoha de todos modos. Liberar dos Biju seria una forma asegurada de hacer pedazos la aldea de eso no habia la mas minima duda y eso también explicaba la confianza repentina. Parecían creer que podrían hacerlo sin ninguna limitación. Alguien estaba veniendo información de Konoha y no fue difícil saber quien lo estaba haciendo

Asique la ira de Naruto hacia Danzo estaba mas alla de justificada desde su punto de vista al menos. Es decir Danzo parecía querer ver a Konoha débil. No le extrañaba. El quería aparecer como el salvador. El muy cabron quería parecer como la persona que daría a Konoha la oportunidad de recuperarse. Una vez hecho eso forzaría la situacion en cuestión. Los obligaría a ceder en muchos sentidos. Por ejemplo los niños se convertirían en armas. El veria sus derechos quitados. No lo iba a permitir. Este hombre habia comenzado la guerra y se aseguraría por todos los medios que entendiera que en una guerra no habia un lado que nunca operaba. Le mostraría el error de sus acciones por todos los medios

Kurama habia observado al detalle los recuerdos de Naruto. Para empezar estaba asqueado. Al mera idea de meterse con cadáveres le repugnaba por completo. Era una idea de lo mas desagradable al menos en su mente ¿esta gente no tenia respeto por los muertos? Al menos el si lo tenia. Un muerto era una persona que habia pasado a la próxima vida y se le debía dejar descansar no usarlo como una mera herramienta que estas planeando usar para el control mundial. Pero este Shimura no parecía pensar lo mismo. Bien. Entonces el aseguraría que Naruto tuviera una perfecta oportunidad contra el en todo momento. Sabían sus debilidades por lo que no seria difícil llegar a algo en mente para tratar con el por todos los medios al menos

Otra cosa importante era la guerra. Llegaba la guerra. Eso nunca era una buena noticia seamos sinceros. Pero al mismo tiempo era una oportunidad bastante buena. La idea de tener a Chomei cerca le gustaba. De sus hermanos era ujunto con Gyuki y Matatabi los que mas soportaba. Asique solo por eso el estaría feliz de tenerlo cerca. Si esta guerra estallaba el sabia en la mente de Naruto que podían sacarle un provecho bastante bueno exigiendo al nanabi por su intento de hacer algo. En caso contrario seria la guerra y Taki no tenia los medios para defenderse de ellos. Si a eso le añades que bajo la tutela de naruto la niña seguramente podía crecer muy fuerte todo era una ventaja en su mente de Biju

Por supuesto Kurama también habia sido capaz de leer fácilmente al niño. Sabia que Naruto quería a Fu como aliada por varios motivos. No solo por tener en su ser el poder del tercer Biju mas fuerte de todos sino también por el simple hecho de que seria una ventaja solida. Ademas de eso sabia que Naruto encontraba histérico eso de meterse con todos los clanes ninja de Konoha y decir que tendría bajo su tutela personal a otra jinchuriki para crecer aun mas fuerte. Si solo Naruto era un buen ejemplo de lo que los Biju podían hacer en conjunto nadie querria de ninguna de las maneras que pase lo mismo con Fu por temor a lo que significaría. Tontos la mayoría de ellos que no se daban cuenta de las cosas

Kurama también tenia mas motivos en mente. Kurama sabia que una amenaza de clase S no debía ser dejada de lado de ninguna de las maneras. Las amenazas clase S como las que eran los Akatsuki podían ser un peligro para los Biju. No por estar en el mismo nivel de alcance y poder de un Biju sino porque estaban en el mismo nivel y poder que sus jinchuriki. No habia que ser un genio para ver una amenaza que fácilmente podía hacerles daño en ese sentido. Por lo que en pocas palabras se tenian que tomar todas las medidas necesarias para poder asegurar que no cumplían su mision. Solo de pensar en el poder de Kaguya suelto hacia que Kurama se estremeciera un poco de miedo sabiendo muy bien la de daños que podía hacer por todos los medios

 _´´Esta es una situacion desastrosa ¿Cómo demonios ha podido un hombre así haber florecido en Konoha? Creo que el decir que dice así que lo único que se necesita para que el mal florezca es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada es muy cierto. Francamente es preocupante si tengo que ser completamente sincero de todos modos``._ Naruto sabia ver un problema cuando lo tenia delante como en ese mismo momento era. Se trataba de un problema serio de verdad que no podía ser dejado de lado de ninguna de las maneras. Era un problema que debía ser atendido con la máxima urgencia posible y los efectos lo mas adecuados posibles. Danzo era un cáncer peligroso

 _ **´´Ese humano es peligroso. Es obvio que es ambicioso. Busca tener el control de los dos conocidos clanes mas poderosos. Pero aun necesita mas poder. Me necesita a mi. Me quiere a mi para poder por todos los medios ser aun mas fuerte y poderoso así como imparable. Es una clara amenaza para todos nosotros que debe ser atendida con la máxima urgencia posible. Sin embargo tus planes son acertados de todos modos``.**_ Kurama tenia que estar de acuerdo con que los planes de naruto eran magnificos en todos los sentidos. Unos planes dignos de un maestro del engaño. Haciendo creer a la gente que no se esperaba nada cuando en realidad estaba con ciertas trampas listas para todos aquellos que eran un enemigo

 _´´Si fuera sincero me gustaría eliminar la amenaza lo antes posible. No se necesita ser un genio para ver la amenaza que es Danzo de todos modos. Diablos no tengo ni que apostar de todos modos para saber que ese hombre seguramente tiene un plan especialmente diseñado para mi en mente. He eliminado una parte de su fuerza militar pero aun tiene recursos monetarios lo que es también bastante peligroso a decir verdad``._ Habia eliminado el poder militar de Danzo salvo por sus dos guardaespaldas personales así como también por supuesto el mismo. Pero aunque habia hecho esto Danzo todavía tenia una fuerte fuerza de representantes legales en todos los sentidos lo que era malo

 _ **´´Creo que ambos sabemos la trampa de ese tipo de pensamiento. No caigas en ella de ninguna manera Naruto. La mente debe ser tranquila en todo momento. Debes estar tranquilo y dominarte por completo. Danzo es una plaga eso es cierto. Danzo esta tramando contra ti eso también es cierto. Pero Danzo no tiene información de ti, eres prácticamente un fantasma. Si el de verdad quiere tener una oportunidad contra ti de todos modos tendrá que investigarte personalmente y nadie le ayudara porque no es apreciado. Ademas la gente sabe ver un barco que se hunde. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte alerta en todos los sentidos``.**_ La curda realidad es que por el momento no podían matarlo. Por el momento no podían hacerlo

 _´´Ese hombre es una verdadera amenaza si tengo que ser completamente sincero. Y temo lo que puede hacer a Konoha si piensa que la situacion se esta yendo de su control. Me parece un hombre que se sienta en un alto trono mirando hacia abajo a los demás. Creo que el preferiría ser un rey de nada mientras siga siendo un rey. Es patético si tengo que ser sincero. Al menos sabemos mas o menos sus movimientos por el momento``._ Naruto sabia que Danzo era un hombre con demasiado complejo de superioridad. Su simple creencia de saber mejor demostraba ser mas un problema que nada. El se ocuparía y trataría con el por todos los medios sin nigun problema muy pronto. Pero al menos lo habia dejado débil lo que era una buena noticia en su mente

 _ **´´Es cierto y no te equivocas. El hombre es un peligro en exceso que esta planeando hacerse con todo el poder que puede. Lo que me extraña es que no haya buscado una forma de volver joven pero no dudaría ante nada que ese mismo hombre esta tramando algo mas que solo poseer el poder que ostento. Oi rumores de que el Shodaime Kazekage trato de convertirse en uno con Shukaku. De ahí la locura de mi hermano en los últimos cien años``.**_ Si la gente podía ser realmente idiota el le daba un aprobado máximo a ese hombre por haber llegado a esa conclusión de que era la decisión mas inteligente a tomar sinceramente y francamente el mismo todavía estaba horrorizado de lo que tenia que significar para su hermano mas joven

 _´´Entonces hay una posibilidad de que busca usar el sharingan así como el mokuton para dominarte y tal vez unirse a ti como uno solo. Eso le daría el máximo poder en este mundo. Una verdadera amenaza entre las amenazas del mundo shinobi. Despues de todo tu poder es el mas grande de los Biju. La única razon por la que Hashirama te supero fue por ese condenado mokuton suyo y ya esta``._ Y era mas que nada el mokuton es un elemento de la naturaleza lo que anulaba el poder del Biju. Esto solo demostraba en su mente que el hombre que fue conocido como el dios de shinobi en realidad solo habia ganado de chiripa y ya esta. No se merecía tanta alabarda como la que le estaban dando al menos en su mente y opinión personal

 _ **´´Es posible. Puede que ese humano este tramando acerca de ello y francamente si es así creo que es en mi mejor interes de que estemos listos para su posible movimiento. No se cuando será pero si yo tuviera que apostar diría en los exámenes chunin. Ya sabes que será el ataque en contra de Konoha por lo que es seguramente el dia mas seguro para el hacer un movimiento así de estúpido de todos modos ya que seguramente vendrá a por ti en persona. Hay que aumentar tu entrenamiento bastante si eso es cierto entonces``.**_ Si bien Danzo podía estar en el peor momento de su vida todavía era muy fuerte por lo que seria en su mejor interes de entrenar a Naruto para ser aun mas fuerte y poderoso. No lo dejaría caer de ninguna de las maneras a ese hombre

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su mente se lleno con la ultima información que habia obtenido su clon. Para empezar al parecer los consejeros habian pensado que podían sabotearlo. Tendría que darles un escarmiento de lo mas efectivo por supuesto. Despues de todo se habian atrevido a atacarlo y eso no podía ser permitido de ninguna de las maneras. Era un tipo de acción que solo hacia mas daño que bien despues de todo aunque el daño habría sido hecho despues de todo a su persona ya que era bastante obvio que habian pensado en ponerlo seguramente en un equipo o bajo la tutela de Danzo. Muy astuto de ellos salvo por la parte de no ganarse a el como enemigo de ninguna de las maneras

 _ **´´Parece ser que hay una rata que necesita ser adecuadamente enseñada su lugar en este mundo. Casi diría que siento lastima por el tal Mizuki pero cuando una persona toma decisiones como esta supongo que debemos dejarlos ser. Despues de todo si el hombre en cuestión quiere una pequeña guerra contra ti creo que es tu deber de enseñarle la razon por la que sus decisiones son mas bien malas y estúpidas a ser tenidas en cuenta``.**_ Kurama no iba a negar de ninguna de las maneras la emoción que sentía por todo su cuerpo de pensar en enseñarle su lugar a una persona tan increíblemente idiota como lo era este Mizuki. El se lo habia buscado despues de todo

 _´´lo que mas me preocupa es que teníamos un puto espia dentro de nuestro hogar. Esta claro que parece ser que aunque Konoha se mantiene fuerte todavía tiene debilidades que son explotadas por algunas personas. Si a eso se le añade por supuesto el factor negativo de que este hombre ha conseguido pasar desapercibido durante años me hace cuestionar que demonios esta pasando exactamente``._ Naruto no tenia que mirar mas de dos veces a Kurama para saber que el propio Biju estaba pensando en las mismas líneas que el. Si habia algo mas que claro con Kurama es que si alguien era realmente tan idiota de meterse en su camino debía ser tratado y lo mismo se podía decir de naruto. Ambos se habian influenciado considerablemente

 _ **´´Este tipo exige un tipo de precaucion mas bien excesiva. Recomendaría Kage Bunshin en vez de Moku Bunshin. El kage Bunshin es despues de todo una técnica de Konoha y si el mata a un clon de kage no sospechara mas que de no saber quien es el lanzador. Sin embargo si usas un moku posiblemente atraigas la atención de la serpiente. Despues de todo eres posiblemente su principal sospechoso ya que los Uzumaki están emparentados con los Senju y el podría pensar en ti como responsable``.**_ Era una idea bastante tonta pero Kurama habia aprendido por las malas que en ocasiones lo mejor era tener ideas tontas a no tenerlas y sabia perfectamente que era una posibilidad demasiado grande como para ser echada a perder la de espiar a este hombre

 _´´Estoy de acuerdo. Pondré uno de mis clones en modo vigilancia de ese hombre. Aunque creo que no es el. Tal vez podría mas bien colocarle una formula shiki para convertirlo en una marioneta. Seria la mejor manera de poder obtener toda la información de el en algún momento``._ Naruto tenia la impresión de que la mejor manera de conseguir a esta gente atrapada era sustituyendo al hombre en cuestión. Pero podía sentir la contrariedad de Kurama casi como si no estuviera del todo satisfecho con la idea asique lo dejo para que explicara su razonamiento. El Biju era despues de todo una criatura increíblemente lista despues de todo y solo un estúpido no miraría que pasa por su cabeza exactamente

 _ **´´Bien. Eso quita un poco también de trabajo. Ahora sabemos mas que antes. Ahora sabemos quien es el enemigo algo que antes desconocíamos por completo Naruto. Será en tu mejor interes de asegurarte de que este Kabuto esta adecuadamente vigilado. Un adversario como el no debe ser de ninguna manera ignorado``.**_ De los recuerdos de Kabuto kurama lo asociaría a lo que los humanos llaman un angel de la muerte. Un humano con tendencias a matar todo lo que se cruza en su camino sin ninguna duda. Seria en el mejor interes de Naruto de no perder ningun momento de vista a este hombre así como aprender todo lo posible acerca de el. La información es poder despues de todo y uno siempre debe actuar de manera adecuada con toda fuente de información sin importar nada mas

Naruto estaba pensando. Kabuto le pareció peligroso. Si bien sus reservas de chakra eran comunes a la mayoría de los jonin podía decir sin ninguna duda de que era peligroso pero por varios motivos. El primero de ellos por encima de todo es que era un ninja medico. Muchos idiotas pueden subestimarlos pero la cruda realidad es que los ninjas médicos eran realmente peligrosos y mas aun si eres incapaz de controlarlos por todos los medios. Lo mejor era siempre tener vigilado a dicho ninja medico y mas aun saber cual es el alcance de sus conocimientos ya que seguramente puede ser una verdadera molestia de todos modos ya que a diferencia de muchos otros sabia la curda realidad de los médicos

La gente miraba a un ninja medico y los subestimaba. Idiotas. Un ninja medico era entrenado para dominar la fuerza vital y mental. Un ninja medico podía usar escalpelos de chakra que son posiblemente de las armas mas peligrosas jamás concebidas en el mundo ya que podían cortar fácilmente a través de todo. Como si eso no fuera bastante malo los médicos podían diseñar técnicas de daño a nivel celular. Eran verdaderas amenazas. El hecho de que nadie lo viera de esa manera solo hacia que Naruto pensase que eran completos idiotas en todos los sentidos y que merecían ser completamente golpeados por lo que venia despues. También se sabia que un ninja medico decente es mas que capaz de sanarse a si mismo. Es decir son monstruos a la hora de luchar contra ellos

¿pero la gente veía eso? No. La gente seguía metida en que las tres armas mas importantes de un ninja son Ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. Vale que es parcialmente cierto pero el no creía que fuera así de simple de todos modos. Naruto pensaba que si habia algo realmente peligroso era la combinación de las diversas formas de lucha para crear algo nuevo y diferente. Eso era lo que havia peligrosos a los ninjas con cerebro y si Naruto podía decir algo con sinceridad es que el chico que tenia delante parecía un pensador que tenia mas que claro como usar las ventajas que tenia a su disposición en todos los sentidos y usarlos como una herramienta para poder avanzar en sus objetivos. Un ninja realmente peligroso si Naruto podía ser sincero ya que eso es lo que era muy malo para todos los que eran so objetivo

Naruto no necesitaba ser un genio para ver el potencial del ninja en cuestión. Es obvio que como ninja medico estaba mas que ambientado en las técnicas de regeneración lo que garantizaba que enfrentarse a Kabuto era una completa estupidez en todos los sentidos. También si lo que el pensaba era cierto en vez de centrarse en ninjutsu para el combate se habia concentrado en las habilidades coporales mejoradas con chakra y por supuesto los bisturís de chakra. Combinas eso con técnicas de regeneración y tenias una verdadera bestia. Naruto supo en ese mismo instante que lo mas sensato era estar preparado para todo lo que podía pasar en un enfrentamiento con el de todos modos

Tobirama vio entrar a Naruto a sus cámaras. Y cuando lo vio entrar asi8ntioi para el mismo. La mision habia tenido un completo éxito. Por fin Naruto estaba completamente listo para la pesada carga que era el mundo shinobi. Sabia que Naruto podía hacerlo. Confiaba plenamente en el porque despues de todo era su descendiente y el lo habia entrenado bien junto con Mito. Al igual que con Minato su confianza en el era cierta pero sintió dolor ya que al igual que con Minato ya no podría hacer mucho mas. Habia cumplido su mision por completo y habia entrenado al heredero del clan Senju para ser el mas fuerte de su momento lo que era el acuerdo en si aunque era difícil para el concebir que todo esto haya terminado ya mismo

Mito miro igual que Tobirama. Ella al igual que el sabia que su tiempo habia terminado. Habian dedicado mas tiempo pero cierto es que Naruto tenia que tener mas habilidades que Minato. Por un lado era un jinchuriki. Por otro lado era el heredero de ambos clanes. Y por otro lado tenia mokuton. Todo eso en conjunto era bastante grande a decir verdad y ellos sabían que era lo que lo hacia mas importante. Al final podía ser doloroso pero era necesario. Era el momento de separarse del joven uzumaki. Despues de todo ya estaban seguros de que podía cuidarse por si mismo perfectamente. Era un ninja probado sin ninguna duda y mas capaz que muchos otros lo cual decía algo del niño en todos los sentidos asique aunque era una decisión difícil ellos la tenian mas que clara

´´Veo que has cumplido la misión que se te encomendó. Espero que con esto entiendas la verdad del mundo ninja. Protegemos a los nuestros por todos los medios. No somos ni luz ni oscuridad. Para los oprimidos somos la luz de la esperanza, para los villanos somos la sombra del diablo. Nunca des nada por sentado Naruto. Esa es una debilidad muy grande en todos los ninjas. No cometas ese mismo error de ninguna de las maneras``. Tobirama miro con cierta dureza al niño que tenia delante. Todavía era un niño y de ahí que pudiera cometer serios errores si se dejaba guiar de alguna manera por cosas como el orgullo. Uno podía sentir orgullo pero no podía dejar de ninguna de las maneras que el orgullo te guie porque es una debilidad no una ventaja

´´Naruto eres un ninja probado ahora. La muerte siempre caminara a tu lado. Recuerda que en ocasiones para poder traer la verdadera paz a algunas personas tendras que sembrar el terreno de un campo de muertos. No es agradable. Diablos no es ni siquiera amable pero la cruda realidad es que precisas por todos los medios de estar seguro de las decisiones a tomar por muy difíciles que sean. Nunca des nada por sentado eso solo te hara daño al finaly te conducirá por el camino del orgullo. Ese es un camino que jamás debes seguir ya que te hara débil``. Mito hablo con fuerza. Ella sabia que estas palabras tenian que quedarse grabadas en la mente de Naruto o de lo contrario el joven uzumaki estaría siempre en problemas por supuesto

´´El orgullo es una cosa buena. Te recuerda de donde vienes. Siéntete orgulloso del pasado que vienes. Siente orgulloso de la familia de la que procedes por todos los medios. Nunca dejes que lo que piensas que es cierto te domine sin embargo. Orgullo es el preludio de la caída si no lo controla. Recuerda de donde vienes pero no dejes de ninguna de las maneras que ese orgullo te deje ciego. Eres Senju y uzumaki. Siéntete orgulloso de eso pero no te sientas orgulloso de la gloria pasada sino de lo que tu puedes hacer por ti mismo ya que ese debe ser tu objetivo por todos los medios``. Tobirama vio la mirada intensa de naruto y supo que lo habia captado por completo. Era una buena noticia al menos en su mente

´´El camino del orgullo es el camino del tonto. Siente valiente con tus acciones. Siéntete dispuesto a tomar decisiones. Pero jamás actúes por orgullo. El orgullo es una debilidad que amenazara por todos los medios a quitarte todo lo que aprecias. Es así de simple mi querido niño. Porque el orgullo solo te hara débil. Te hara creer en cosas. Mira el pasado con orgullo pero deja el orgullo en el pasado. Preparate para el futuro con desconfianza, nadie sabe lo que hay en el futuro. Nunca dejes de ninguna de las maneras que el futuro te sorprenda pues te puede traer mas problemas que nada``. Mito esperaba que Naruto entendiera sus palabras. Las palabras para evitar que el orgullo nuble su visión. Una cosa que no pudieron hacer con tsunade por desgracia

Naruto cerro los ojos. Sabia que este dia estaba por llegar. Sabia que sus maestros le habian enseñado mucho. Lo habian guiado. Ellos no creían en enseñar sino mas que nada en guiar y dirigir el camino. Mito lo habia guiado por el camino del uzumaki. Tobirama por el camino del Senju. Eran dos caminos diferentes. Por separado hacían a la gente muy poderosa. Pero juntos creaban algo único y temible. Ellos confiaban plenamente en que Naruto avanzaría por el camino de la manera adecuada y guiándose por su propia fuerza nunca confiando en el poder de los antepasados. Porque el poder del pasado no era nada en el presente y menos aun en el futuro. Era uan norma muy importante de aprender por todos los medios

´´No me dejare llevar. Sere un caminante recto. Os puedo garantizar que no dejare que el orgullo nuble mi vista. No dejare que el orgullo me desvie de mi camino. Seres un guerrero que alcanzara metas propias por mis propias acciones por todos los medios y hare todo en mi mano para traer mas orgullo al clan``. Naruto estaba mas que decidido a hacer todo lo necesario por su propia mision en todo esto. Se aseguraría por todos los medios de cumplir con sus propias metas y de ninguna manera se arrodillaría ante el peso del pasado. Esa acción solo era viable para los estúpidos completos y el no seria nunca un estúpido de ninguna de las maneras. Nunca dejaría que su poder cayera. Seria el que siempre se mantendría firme por todos los medios

´´Nos alegramos Naruto. Puede que no te lo quieras creer pero nos llenas de orgullo. Aun recordamos hace ocho años cuando viniste aquí. Un pequeño niño. Perseguido por todos. Y sin embargo con esa voluntad increíblemente grande y poderosa que sin ninguna duda podría moldear el mundo entero si se te da la oportunidad perfecta. No creo que tenga ni que decirte lo contentos que estamos contigo mi alumno``. Tobirama sonrio a Naruto con amabilidad. El estaba mas alla de feliz con naruto. Y jamás dejaría que nadie mas viera lo satisfecho que estaba con su alumno. Tenia una reputación que le precedía por supuesto por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo todo tal y como estaba y ya esta

´´Yo por mi parte espero que nuestras acciones hayan servido para pagar por nuestros fracasos. Fracasamos en asegurar que la gente de Konhoa entendiera lo que significaba familia. La familia es lo mas importante en este mundo. Naruto cuando formes tu propia familia debes prometerme por todos los medios que los protegeras con todas tus fuerzas. Puede que la gente no quiera creerlo pero la fuerza de los ninjas viene mayormente del interes de proteger lo que nos es valioso``. Ella esperaba que su alumno entendiera mejor las cosas. Que el viera las cosas tal y como eran por supuesto y estuviera dispuesto a dar los pasos adecuados. La familia era de lo mas valioso para ellos despues de todo

´´Naruto tienes una pesada tarea por delante. No te envidiamos en nada por ella. Pero confiamos en ti. Has demostrado ser mas que capaz. Has demostrado ser un niño realmente dotado en las diferentes habilidades que te hemos enseñado y es por eso que hemos cumplido con nuestra mision. Tu ultima tarea de hoy era ver si podias matar y no sucumbir al poder que da. Muchos ninjas caen ante el poder de entregar muerte y nosotros podemos decir con orgullo que has cumplido con las expectativas``. Los dos de ellos estaban contentos con como Naruto habia avanzado. En sus mentes Naruto era el heredero perfecto para sus legados por lo que estaban contentos con todo lo que sabían de el que era mucho mas de lo que algunos podrían haber esperado

Naruto tomo las palabras que se le decían con orgullo. Era feliz. Feliz de que se le consideraba mas que capaz para seguir adelante. Para convertirse en el verdadero cabeza de ambos clanes. Era feliz. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Mito saco una caja de madera. Naruto se pregunto que habia dentro hasta que esta se abrió. Y se sorprendió por el tesoro allí dentro. Era una daito es decir una katana larga que era cerca de diez a quince centímetros mas larga y menos curva que una katana normal. La saya de la espada estaba hecho de madera negra con un terciopelo de color rojo sangre en ella. La Tsuba tenia la forma de maru gata de un color profundo dorado y la funda era de una madera oscura. Cuando Naruto saco la espada esta era de un color tan negro como la noche salvo por el filo que tenia un toque de rojo sangre

´´Este es nuestro ultimo regalo. El clan Kitsune es un gran clan con maestros en la forja de armas. Querían hacerte un regalo pero yo también quería que tuvieras una espada Uzumaki. Las espadas uzumaki utilizan una mezcla de aleacion de metal de chakra tan duro como el diamante mismo lo que las hace irrompibles y crean un vinculo con su maestro espadachín así como tienen una capacidad única en sus habilidades. Juntos hemos creado esta belleza: Benitsuki Kogo la espada de la emperatriz lunar carmesí``. Y Mito se sentía orgullosa. Posiblemente era la mejor espada jamás concebida en el mundo ninja. Ninguna espada del clan uzumaki se podía considerar igual a ella

Naruto sintió la espada sincronizándose con el. Nunca habia sentido algo así. La espada tenia como algo parecido a una conciencia como era reflejado en lo que se refería a Samehada con la única diferencia de que seria un único vinculo. Esta espada solo seria leal a el. Cualquier otro que tratase de tocarla sufriría. Y en cuanto a la capacidad única de su espada lo supo de inmediato: Poder. Esta espada tenia la capacidad de ampliar considerablemente sus ataques. Una espada bastante peligrosa si el tenia que ser sincero. Cuando miro a su maestra ella le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de que ella y Tobirama volvieran a entrar en sus ataúdes de marioneta y la junta se activase antes de volver al estado latente. Una lagrima cayo por el ojo de Naruto

Kurama sintió las emociones de naruto y tenia que estar de acuerdo con el en lo que sentía. Estas dos personas aunque solo recuerdos de su yo pasado le habian dado una esperanza a un niño sin esperanza. Si el era completamente sincero solo podía decir que esta mujer habia demostrado en su ser mas corazón que muchos otros lo cual decía mucho de ella en todos los sentidos. Naruto debería de sentirse feliz en todos los sentidos por el gran regalo que habia recibido de la mujer en cuestión así como también debería estar satisfecho de la alegría de que las cosas irían bien para el. Despues de todo el podía hacerlo. El tenia las herramientas para lograr que las cosas funcionaran como debían de hacerlo despues de todo

´´Kurama va siendo hora de que le mostremos al mundo la mas importante de las lecciones. Nadie jode con el clan uzumaki y se sale con la suya. Vamos a mostrarles a todos ellos lo que significa eso dentro de seis meses. Dentro de seis meses le recordaremos al mundo nuestro poder. Pero por el momento creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que tenemos un pequeño insecto que aplastar ¿no es así?``. Naruto dejo que su poder se manifestase un poco. Guardo su espada y se la ato a la cintura. Mañana era el momento de empezar el dia con el mejor pie posible. Pero esta noche habia alguien a quien cazar. Despues de todo ese alguien habia cometido un serio error al respecto de el

Kurama sintió su sed de sangre aumentar mucho. Era el momento. Era la hora. Pronto el mundo recordaría el poder del Kyubi y su compañero. Juntos le mostrarían al mundo entero que ellos están condenados si se ponen en su camino. Será de lo mas divertido al menos en su mente para hacer esto al menos. Seguramente podrán disfrutar de un buen rato de hacerles sentir el miedo en sus corazones. El tiempo de ser pacifico se habia terminado hace un tiempo despues de todo. Aquellos que eran pacificos habian tenido su oportunidad en su dia y fallaron. Ahora les tocaba a ellos demostrar lo que significaba la palabra poder de verdad. Era el momento perfecto de recordarles a todos de su existencia

 **-Base Ne-**

Danzo miraba pero no lo creía. Su ojo no podía creer lo que veía. Porque creer lo que veía significaba acertar la verdad y si habia algo que el tenia mas que claro es que aceptar la verdad que tenia delante era un gran no en su mente. Una cosa que jamás aprobaría de ninguna de las maneras porque significaba que estaba superado. Y el nunca era superado. El era el verdadero poder de Konoha. El era el verdadero poder del mundo. El tenia un plan magistral para pasar la futuro como lo que era. El pasaría a la historia como el hombre que impactaría por completo a la existencia de todos. Pero si lo que estaba viendo aquí era verdad entonces el sabia que tenia problemas muy serios que atender en este mismo momento

Hace cinco años alguien se colo en sus bases NE y mato a todos sus activos. Ese único golpe lo debilito mucho. Sin sus activos no podría ayudar a sus aliados a mantener el poder en hi no kuni. Aquella perdida significo la eliminación de la mayor parte de su poder. Y en los próximos años no pudo de ninguna manera recuperarse. No importaba lo que intentaba. Pronto empezó la caceria. Muchos de sus contactos fueron cazados sin piedad. Perdieron negocios. Se perdieron muchos tesoros en forma de información y activos. Lo molesto mucho a decir verdad y habia despreciado a Hiruzen por hacerlo aunque el sabia que de haber tenido una oportunidad habría hecho lo mismo que el propio Hiruzen estaba haciendo

En su debilidad poco a poco los nobles perdieron el poder que tenian. En su debilidad los comerciantes empezaron a ver muchos de sus negocios secretos descubiertos. En su debilidad el Daimyo perdió su posicion a favor de un hijo mas directo. Ni que decir tiene que todos esos golpes le habian hecho un serio daño. Pero era paciente. Sabia que en la paciencia estaba la clave de su salvación. Al oportunidad brillante de volver al poder. Porque mientras nadie supiera donde estaban sus últimos agentes el todavía podría actuar. Habia tenido fe en todos estos niños para ayudarlo en la tarea de hacer suyo el poder de Hi no kuni uan vez mas. Y todos y hasta el ultimo de ellos estaba muerto

Sus últimos reclutas. Todos ellos muertos. Era obvio que quien quiera que lo hiciera era una persona con un entrenamiento nivel ANBU como minimo. Esto significaba que posiblemente Hiruzen habia hecho esto ¿Por qué? La razon estaba simple y es que Hiruzen no habia querido matar a niños o al menos habia querido darle una aparente sensación de confianza solo para terminarla en un determinado momento. Una vez mas este era el viejo dios de ninjas que el habia llegado a conocer en su juventud y sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba sin ninguna duda. Sabia que eso serian problemas porque si habia algo que el sabia muy bien es que contra Hiruzen en su mejor momento no habia rival

Maldijo por completo. Esto significaba que sus planes de ayudar a sus aliados se habian ido por completo. Parecía que su interes de una operación tranquila era imposible en este mismo momento. Asique tendría que pasar a la parte mas difícil: controlar a Kyubi. Sinceramente habria preferido primero tener el control de Konoha y luego de Hi no kuni antes de lanzarse a esta tediosa tarea pero ya no tenia mas opción. Habia perdido por completo todas las oportunidades que habia tenido de todos modos. Habia sido vencido en la perdida de sus tropas. Pero aun tenia una brillante oportunidad de salir ganando y eso era usar por supuesto el poder del mismísimo Kyubi que era el mas poderoso de los nueve Biju

Ya ves el pensó que el plan del Kazekage Reto fue un plan magnifico ¿Qué mejor manera de volverse inmortal que convirtiéndote en un Biju? Despues de todo los Biju solo eran masas de chakra dada forma física y con mente. Pero ¿y si una mente supera a la suya y se funde con sus cuerpos? Eso prácticamente haría a la nueva persona lo mas cercano a un dios despues de todo pero Reto habia fracasado y dado como resultado a una lucha entre la conciencia del biju y el humano hasta el dia de hoy. Muy divertido a decir verdad. Pero no importante en su plan por eso el habia buscado una forma de solucionar eso. Una forma para poder controlar por completo a un biju y no cualquier Biju

Una persona normal se habría conformado con el poder de un Biju menor. Pero el no quería eso. Quería ser sublime. Estar por encima de todos los demás. Ser la persona superior como se suponía que tenia que ser el por supuesto. Y fue con eso que llego fácilmente al plan de adquirir el Kyubi. Por supuesto habia tenido que hacer sacrificios en el proceso pero todo fuera por el bien de sus planes. Con el mokuton y el sharingan destruiría por completo la conciencia del biju y despues se convertiría en uno haciendo su poder solo suyo. Era un plan excelente si el tenia que ser sincero. Pero un plan que ahora mismo tenia un defecto mortal en todos los sentidos debido al poder de uzumaki

No habia nada que despreciara mas que a los Uzumaki. En su mente ellos eran monstruos que merecían ser destruidos junto con uchiha y Senju ¿Por qué? Muy simple: por el poder. Uchiha tenia el poder de los ojos, Senju el poder del chakra y los Uzumaki el poder del control. Cada clan tenia un poder que los hacia superiores a los demás clanes conocidos. No lo podía soportar de ninguna de las maneras. Para el era una cosa de lo mas desagradable y no habia nada que deseara mas que quitarles el poder y hacerlo suyo. Pero era inteligente. Sabia que semejante acción solo traería problemas en el menor de los casos con en el mejor convertirlo en una completa victima de su ira y por tanto ser un objetivo de ellos

Quería quitarles su poder pero en ese momento no podía. Pero justo cuando parecía que estaba tan cerca se jodio. De alguna manera el clan uzumaki haia colocado una fuerza de seguridad para garantizar que el clan Uzumaki siempre tendría a un miembro adecuadamente entrenado y esto habia llevado al clan uzumaki tener a su actual miembro adecuadamente enseñado. Y era peor. Ahora era noble de Hi no kuni. Ahora tenia mas poder que el. No podía soportarlo. Su sangre hervía por ese único hecho y no quería nada mas que hacerlos desaparecer por completo. Y el estaba seguro de que así seria en algún momento. Pero ahora tendría que adelantar sus planes

No le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo cuando fuera el dia de los exámenes chunin. Aprovecharía el ataque de Orochimaru para enfrentar a Uzumaki. No habia posibilidad alguna de que un simple genin tenga una oportunidad contra el de todos modos por lo que lo vencería sin ninguna duda. Solo tenia que ser paciente. Solo tenia que esperar a su momento y el poder del Kyubi seria completamente suyo. Pronto todo lo que debió ser suyo lo seria. Primero el Kyubi, luego Konoha, luego Hi no kuni y finalmente el mundo. Nada podría detenerlo porque entre su conocimiento y el poder del Kyubi el seria completamente invencible. No habia esperanza para los tontos de ninguna de las maneras

 **-Bosques de Konoha-**

Mizuki sonrio. Estaba contento. Aprovechándose de una reunión que tenia el Hokage en ese mismo momento acerca de las prioridades de la aldea el se habia colado en la torre y habia adquirido el pergamino. Aun no lo habia abierto pero estaba mas que seguro de que dentro habría poderosos jutsus que sin ninguna duda le darían el poder que tanto se merecía el mismo. Por fin tendría todo el respeto que se merecía y que nadie le habia dado jamás en esta patética aldea. Todos considerándolo débil mientras que el en todos los sentidos podría haber sido un ninja muy poderoso. Despues de todo con el poder de este pergamino estaba seguro de que cualquiera podría crecer poderoso e invencible sin duda alguna

Tenia dos lamentos. El primero no fue matar a Iruka. El despreciaba a ese tonto chunin. Se consideraba a si mismo un gran hombre pero iruka era un tonto. Lo único que tenia de valor era su dominio en las técnicas de barrera y sensoriales y nada mas. Iruka era un ninja patético en comparación con el y sin embargo lo pusieron a cargo de la educación de los niños mientras que a el una vez mas lo dejaban en el suelo. Eso era totalmente injusto en su mente ya que despues de todo el era un ninja mil veces mejor que Iruka pero no lo dejaron demostrar. El Hokage siempre habia estado en contra de el por lo que no habia podido hacer alarde de su verdadero potencial de todos modos

Y sin embargo lo habian colocado por encima de el. Eso lo molestaba. Lo llenaba de ira y no podía hacer nada por ello. Por eso tenia una razon mas que grande para irse de este lugar de mierda en su mente. Porque no le daban el merecido respeto. El pensaba que estaba en su pleno derecho de conseguir todo lo que se le debía. Pero si Konoha no se lo daba Orochimaru lo mas seguro es que si se lo diera. Despues de todo su señor lo necesitaba despues de todo y cuando le llevase el pergamino prohibido seguramente seria muy recompensado. Konoha perdería al final. Perdían a un increíble ninja como el mismo lo era y al mismo tiempo una herramienta muy importante como la que portaba

La otra cosa que lamentaba era no poder matar a Uzumaki. Quería matarlo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba el hecho de que poseía poder mientras el no. Tenia un poder tan grande y monstruoso. Un poder que no se merecía. Tenia que haber gente que se mereciera aun mas ese poder que el mismo. Y sin embargo el mocoso en cuestión habia ganado dicho poder por encima de el. Era furioso por ello mismo ya que sabia que el se habia merecido todo ese poder mas que un mocoso sin nombre. No importaba que era un Uzumaki. En su mente los clanes no eran nada especial del otro mundo despues de todo. Y su única utilidad era aportar algunas propiedades únicas ¿Qué hizo especiales a los Uzumaki? En su mente no tenian nada

Pero Mizuki fue sacado de su mente cuando varios shuriken llovieron en su posicion lo que le sorprendió considerablemente ya que no lo habia esperado de ninguna manera. El los esquivo con suerte casi todos menos uno que le dio directamente en la rodilla haciéndole bastante daño y dejándolo imposible de moverse. Cuando miro se fijo en que delante suya estaba Naruto y sintió toda la ira de su ser crecer en grandes cantidades mientras lo veía con esa sonrisa aunque tenia que admitir que la katana lo tenia algo sorprendido ya que despues de todo no habia sabido que el uzumki la usara. Quizás solo la tenia para mostrar y ya esta. Sin embargo pensó en que esta era su oportunidad

´´mira lo que me encuentro. Salga a dar un paseo tranquilo y descubro a un ninja picaro que ha tratado de obtener el supuesto pergamino prohibido de Konoha. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ya me has parecido siempre patético solo puedo decir que lo pareces aun mas por haber caído en la trampa de haber robado el pergamino equivocado``. Naruto sabia que burlar a una persona siempre era una excelente forma de hacerle daño. Eso y por supuesto los molestaba sin fin haciéndoles perder una considerable cantidad de concentración lo que parecía estar pasando en ese mismo momento desde su punto de vista al menos ya que se veía claramente al hombre que tenia delante muy molesto

´´Callate basura demonio. Este es mi dia. No solo me llevo el pergamino de vuelta a las manos de mi señor que lo usara adecuadamente sino que ademas de eso voy a matarte maldito mocoso demonio. Si. Será tu muerte. La muerte del Kyubi``. Mizuki estaba riéndose como un demente estúpido. Estaba mirando a naruto con clara locura en sus ojos pero para Naruto solo era un estúpido mas. El no tuvo tiempo de ver el movimiento. Un momento Naruto estaba delante suya y al siguiente no lo estaba. Solo se escucho un click antes de que todo se volviera oscuro para el

Naruto miro a su victima y sonrio. La venganza siempre es algo dulce


	11. Chapter 11

**Primero de todo no estoy muerto. Sin embargo he tenido problemas. El primer problema es que mi prima pequeña se cargo mi ordenado. Antes de nada es solo una niña por lo que no la tengo en cuenta. Fue una niña y cometió un error ¿es molesto? Joder si pero no puedo culparla exactamente por lo que es en pocas palabas una accion de una niña pequeña. Al menos asi es como yo lo creo de todos modos**

 **Segundo es que he tenido que cuidar a mi abuela. Mi abuela tiene demencia y esta cada dia peor. Al estar peor es normal que no haya tenido el interes de escribir de ningna de las maneras. El recordatorio de que mi abuela esta teniendo cada memoria de su vida eliminada por la demencia no me hace gracia y me hizo dificil concentrarme para escribir. Lamento no haber escrito pero mis razones estan justificadas en ese sentido**

 **Tercero es que cuando se rompió el ordenador perdi lo que eran las estructuras de los próximos capítulos. En pocas palabras que mis historias fueron eliminadas. Era desagradable y he tenido que ponerme a trabajar. Por desgracia esto no viene sin problemas. Ya ves si bien no tengo ningun problema con lo que es el dearrollo del Dragon Negro y Senju Legacuy he perdido totalmente el foco de mi otra historia asique por el momento se pone en pausa**

 **Y el ultimo punto que me ha marcado y golpeado es que mientras estaba cuidando a mi abuela he tenido lo que son la inspiración de varias historias. Dos de naruto. Una un cruce de Naruto con One Piece. Y finalmente una un cruce de ASIOAF y Harry Potter. Lamento las molestias para la gente y gracias por no perder la esperanza en mi**

 **No poseo Naruto**

 **Equipos Genin**

 **-Konoha. Torre Hokage-**

Hiruzen miro de manera analítica el informe que tenia en sus manos. Al parecer Mizuki habia pensado que era bastante inteligente. El hombre pensó que habia robado el pergamino prohibido ¿en serio? ¿robar el pergamino con algunas de las técnicas mas brutales jamás concebidas por Konoha? En serio habría que ser estúpido para pensar de alguna manera que se colocaría ese pergamino sin la adecuada protección. Pero entonces recordó que era el mismo joven que pensaba que podía matar a su compañero de equipo sin que nadie mas se de cuenta. No era precisamente muy brillante si el tenia que ser sincero y era mayormente una vergüenza como ninja asique era mas que comprensible que pensase que el podía salirse con la suya

Habia sabido de la presencia de Mizuki de un espia desde hace un año y lo habia seguido meticulosamente para ver si podía encontrar otros espias que fueran tanto una amenaza para Konoha. Despues de todo si eliminas a un espia solo colocaran a otro en su lugar que de ninguna manera sabes de donde saldrá exactamente. No. La mejor forma de sacar provecho a la situacion era de espiar a ese mismo hombre en cuestión y ver con quien se relacionaba lo que habia llevado a descubrir un espia potencialmente mas peligroso de lo que era en realidad el propio Mizuki debido a la posicion que ocupaba. Parecía que Mizuki al menos habia cumplido con su deber a Konoha y los habia llevado a un verdadero problema

Kabuto Yakushigi era un verdadero problema. Era un ninja medico. Y como ninja medico tenia acceso a multitud de información así como acceso a muchos mas datos que eran potencialmente malos. También eso habia llevado a descubrir de la investigación hecha por el joven en cuestión buscando aprender el máximo posible de sus fuerzas. Si bien el joven en cuestión tenia una amplia idea de las fuerzas generales afortunadamente no tenia la mas minima idea de sus fuerzas personales lo que significaba que no tenia forma alguna de advertir a su señor de la amenaza de su escuadra personal. Pero esto habia llevado a descubrir otro espia que si que era peligroso en todos los sentidos de la palabra

Danzo. Siempre habia sabido que Danzo amaba la aldea. Era lo único que le habia impedido matarlo despues de lo que habia hecho. Siempre habia confiado en Danzo para hacer lo correcto por la aldea. Siempre habia confiado en que no fuera un completo idiota que dejara que los celos lo llevasen por el camino de la amargura de ninguna de las maneras. Pero parecía que se habia equivocado. Porque Danzo se habia unido bajo el mando de Orochimaru. Si antes sentía ira ahora estaba realmente furioso ya que eso explicaba también otras cosas acerca del hombre como por ejemplo que es lo que habia sido de la mayoría de los ninjas clase potencial Kage. Ahora sabia que Danzo era el responsable de sus destinos

Si bien Danzo podía amar la aldea el no amaba el ideal de la aldea. Para Danzo la aldea solo era un medio para un fin punto terminado en todos los sentidos. Para Danzo la aldea es algo así como una gran maquina que debe darle los mejores soldados posibles. Ninguno debe ser mas fuerte que el pero deben cumplir sus misiones. Odiaba en lo que se habia convertido su viejo amigo pero era de esperar despues de todo ya que se habia por completo vuelto desesperado. No ayudo a que le quitase ese precioso ojo sharingan que el tenia y que se lo entregase a su hermana para alcanzar el estado conocido como eterno mangekyo. De eso no tenia la mas minima duda el podía decir con total sinceridad que si Danzo se enteraba de eso estaría de lo mas furioso seguramente

Hiruzen sabia que si Danzo se enteraba de que Rena tenia un jodido mangekyo eterno la mandaria matar. No por el hecho de que desconfiase de ella. No por el hecho de que era solo celoso de su poder debido a ser bueno lo que el era. Sino por el simple hecho de que para Danzo cualquier persona que puede convertirse en una amenaza para el debe ser tratada por todos los medios. El bastardo pensaba que el era lo mejor de Konoha y sin duda alguna si se enteraba de una ninja con una herramienta de destrucción masiva como Rena tenia ahora mismo lo mas seguro es que creciera completamente envidioso de todo el asunto. Danzo no era el mejor para ocultar la información que tenia de todos modos

Razon de mas para meter a la niña en su escuadra de ANBU personal ya que le habia dado a la niña un entrenamiento si bien brutal bien merecido de todos modos que si el estaba completamente seguro de todo ello es que lo mas posible saque a relucir todo su potencial. Y lo habia hecho. Solo tenia quince años y la niña ya era una clase S en nivel de potencia. Era una buena noticia. Solo le hacia falta la experiencia de combate. Si bien podía ser una ANBU el se negaba a enviarla en misiones ANBU sabiendo perfectamente que puede ser una soberana mierda enviar a gente tan joven en misiones como esa. Itachi fue claramente un duro ejemplo. Por lo que no tenia la mas minima intención de repetir el mas minimo proceso de ninguna de las maneras

No. El se aseguraría que la niña recibiera la educación adecuada pero sin duda alguna el no la enviaría a un grupo de misiones que pondrían su mente al limite. Todavía era joven y sinceramente no quería romper su psique. No ayudaba a que la niña se parecía demasiado a Anko. Al igual que Anko ella tenia una racha de bromista muy grande. Atesoraba esa forma de ser demasiado. Tal vez tampoco ayudo a que la niña dijo que el era su abuelo. Ella le conto como Kagami Uchiha opinaba de el y eso le habia llenado el corazón de mucha alegría. Kagami fue uno de los pocos amigos que tuvo en realidad. Una de esas pocas personas realmente preciosas para el por ser un buen amigo que lo ayudaría de manera diligente

Rena habia demostrado el talento de su hermano y abuelo. Si Kagami la viera estaba mas que seguro de que el hombre habría estado mas alla de orgulloso. Si habia algo bueno de ese vejestorio por completo es que para el las cosas eran simples en el sentido de la sangre. Para Kagami no importaba si eras un puro sangre o un mestizo para el lo único que importaban eran las habilidades en general y si demostrabas tener las adecuadas habilidades eso era todo para el de todos modos por lo que desde su punto de vista todo seria perfecto al respecto de su nieta que el mismo tenia que admitir era talentosa mas alla de la duda. Casi sentía pena por Konoha cuando se corriera el rumor de su presencia. Seria realmente malo para ellos seguramente

Los ciudadanos de Konoha confiaban demasiado en Sasuke. No era un chico sin talento a decir verdad. Diablos el niño tenia calidad. Pero estaba mal enfocado. Donde Rena estaba enfocada en la justicia Sasuke lo estaba en la venganza. Donde Rena estaba dirigida a ser la mejor para nunca volver a pasar por lo mismo Sasuke solo veía el camino y ya esta. Era vergonzoso desde su punto de vista que el niño no se diera cuenta de ninguna de las maneras del camino por el que iba pero el no iba a hacerle cambiar de rumbo. Sasuke se habia metido en ese camino y no importaba todo lo que intentasen para sacarlo. El solo decía como era un vengador y era su deber. El niño era un completo idiota desde su punto de vista al menos si era tan incapaz de darse cuenta de los daños que se haría por dicho camino

Pero no era su responsabilidad. Sasuke habia decidido ir por ese camino. Sasuke habia decidido hacer ese camino. No era su responsabilidad y menos aun su deber de corregirlo. No. Su deber era asegurarse de que Konoha estaba por el buen camino. Es cierto que si Sasuke seguía por ese camino lo mas seguro es que terminaría mal. Pero tenian otros dos Uchihas mas por lo que desde el punto de vista militar Sasuke no era de un valor incalculable como el mismo pensaba. Los únicos que lamentarían su perdida por completo serian los civiles. Despues de todo le habian estado comiendo el tarro desde hace un tiempo para que se pusiera de su lado en todo por lo que si alguien tenia la culpa de esto también eran los civiles

Pensando en lo de tener dos Uchiha recordó que Izumi estaba haciéndolo realmente bien. Los últimos cinco años los habia pasado como una capitán ANBU y según el comandante actual era una dura decisión entre a quien elegir como su sucesor. Tanto Izumi como Yugao eran increíbles kunoichis que seguramente eran mas que capaces de arrasar con todo. El hecho de que eran amigas y rivales tampoco ayudaba pero eso no importaba. Aunque de lo que habia aprendido Izumi quería volver a crear la policía militar solo con un objetivo diferente de crear un cuerpo de elite formado por ninjas de no clan que fueran adecuadamente entrenados y si el tenia que ser sincero tenia que admitir que el plan de Izumi era realmente interesante

Lo que Izumi quería hacer es llevar a ninjas de talento aceptable ya sea de genin o de rango academia para ser ferozmente entrenados. Por supuesto eso se hacia en ANBU pero el ANBU lo hacia mayormente con ninjas clase chunin. Ella quería hacerlo con genin o niños de la academia. También es cierto que de vez en cuando el ANBU reclutaba a niños de la academia pero solo si se destacaban como fue el caso de Yugao. Pero de todos modos el plan de Izumi era mas que nada crear una fuerza de defensa de elite en la aldea para poder dedicar mas ninjas a lo que eran las misiones. Si el tenia que ser completamente honesto tenia que admitir que los planes de Izumi sonaban muy bien a decir verdad

Y eso trajo un ultimo nombre: Yakumo. La niña habia sido diagnosticada con un problema de chakra Yin severo lo que debilitaba considerablemente el cuerpo. Para resolver esto habian empleado un sello que servia para estabilizar el chakra lo mejor que se podía. Finalmente sin embargo alguien propuso una tarea peligrosa y dura pero que si tenia efecto seria brillante. Usando restos del chakra del Kyubi los introdujeron en el sistema de la niña. Fue doloroso. La niña sufrió. Pero el resultado fue excepcional la niña a la edad de trece años tenia reservas de alto jonin y su problema de chakra Yin se habia resuelto por lo que todo habia salido bien. Habia sido brutal pero teniendo en cuenta que la niña habia aceptado esta difícil tarea el sonrio

La niña quería ser una kunoichi por varias razones. La primera de ellas quería ser fuerte y poderosa. Ser respetada y temida sin duda alguna. Eso el podía relacionarse. Muchas de las mujeres de la fuerza se habian unido por lo mismo y el no tenia nada en contra de ello de todos modos. Diablos estaba completamente de acuerdo. Si ellas querían ser reconocidas como las mas duras y mortales del mundo entonces tenian que unirse a la fuerza. Al final habia sido un gran beneficio para Konoha y si el era sincero se alegraba de que las kunoichis tuvieran tanto orgullo de todos modos. Pero al final las cosas habian salido bien con Yakumo ser una kunoichi temible a la edad de trece años. No estaba interesada en ninjutsu salvo en ciertas técnicas y ella se habia centrado sobre todo en cuatro ramas de las artes ninja

A decir verdad la niña le hacia sentir bien sabiendo que habia personas con tanto potencial de todos modos. Pero bueno ella se habia centrado en genjutsu gracias a su línea de sangre de lo mas única. Por otro lado ella también se habia centrado en lo que eran las artes medicas debido a que en su mente ser capaz de sanarte a ti mismo es una ventaja solida. Fuinjutsu porque sintió que le abriría muchas puertas. Bukijutsu especialmente kenjutsu ya que ella habia tenido un interes en el flujo de chakra y ayudado a que tenia chakra de viento era una mezcla peligrosa en todos los sentidos asique el solo podía temblar de miedo. Era como tener otra Senju Toka entre manos. Casi sentía pena de los que se enfrentasen a ella de todos modos

Sin embargo otro motivo por el que ella se habia unido era hacer orgullosos a sus padres. Sus padres estaban bastante satisfechos eso era cierto pero ellos se sentirían mejor sabiendo que el futuro de su clan estaba en buenas manos. Por lo que ella quería convertirse en una kunoichi y patear mucha gente para consolidar el hecho de que los Kurama eran un gran clan. Ella era llamada la esperanza del clan por eso mismo asique solo tenian que ser pacientes al respecto para que ella mostrase sus frutos de entrenamiento. Hiruzen podía decir sin ninguna duda de que ella llegaría mas lejos de lo que nadie podía imaginarse pero para eso necesitaba el adecuado instructor por supuesto. Solo un mentor realmente adecuado podría sacar eso a la luz

Asique estaba la situacion en cuestión en la mente de Hiruzen. Tenia dos kunoichis que necesitaban entrenamiento en lo que era la vida real. Si bien le habría gustado tener a Izumi como la mentora de las dos su papel como una de las capitanes ANBU era demasiado valioso como para ser dejado de lado de ninguna de las maneras. No. Izumi era demasiado importante donde estaba. Afortunadamente el tenia una posibilidad con la que estaba mas que seguro de que nadie habría contado por nada en el mundo. Despues de todo la gente podía ser increíblemente estúpida cuando no miraba a lo que tenia delante. No era su culpa. La mayor parte de la gente menospreciaba lo que no veía demasiado activo asique el podía decir sin ninguna duda de que tenia un brillante plan en todo esto que saldría a pedir de boca

Kurenai entro por la puerta vestida con su ropa de vendas rojas y blancas mientras que en su cintura llevaba el chokuto. Ella estaba orgullosa de decir que era una de las cinco maestras del arte de la espada en Konoha asique en lo que a ella se refería las cosas estaban bastante bien de todos modos. Es mas ella encontraba de lo mas divertido joder con la mnte de toda la gente. Era una excelente forma de pasar el tiempo al menos en su mente que le hacia mucho bien sobre todas las cosas que hacia la gente. No ayudaba a que con el hecho de que demostraba su nivel de potencia ella podía realmente buralrse de muchos de los cerdos que formaban parte de Konoha que solo pensaban que las mujeres no valían para la vida ninja

Ella era una jonin elite. Una kunoichi que habia alcanzado un gran rango de habilidad en cuatro de las artes ninja entre los que ella era una verdadera maestra ¿Dónde estaban la mayoría de los idiotas de este mundo que se burlaban de ella? Pues ellos estaban por debajo de ella en todos los sentidos. De lo mas divertido. Especialmente cuando se sabia que tanto ella como Anko eran las mas jóvenes del grupo en cuestión siendo consideradas aterradores monstruos en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ella se sentía orgullosa de su posicion como una jonin de elite aunque haya tenido que bañarse en piscinas de sangre para lograrlo. Algunos pensarían que era una monstruosidad ella solo pensaría que era de lo mas divertido al menos

La cruda realidad es que para alcanzar este rango habia tenido que matar a mucha gente. Para alcanzar este rango ella habia tenido que demostrar ser un verdadero monstruo. Es cierto que ella no tenia reservas masivas de chakra o era una maestra de taijutsu pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella por el mero factor de que era una maestra de dos de las artes mas menospreciadas de las artes ninja: Genjutsu e Iryoninjutsu. Diablos el mero hecho de que la gente no sabia ver el poencial de dichas habilidades demostraba que la aldea estaba mal al menos en su punto. Despues de todo eran habilidades increíblemente eficientes y peligrosas que podían sin ninguna duda hacer mucho daño

Por ejemplo genjutsu era el arte ninja del engaño definitivo. Un verdadero maestro de dichas habilidades sin ninguna duda podría engañar al mundo entero con un par de toques. De ahí que ella tuviera un estilo centrado en genjutsu. Si alguien tenia algún problema con ello no era su problema de ninguna de las maneras. Diablos ella encontraba de lo mas divertido como era el mundo. Es cierto que ninjutsu era un arma de destrucción masiva pero habia ocasiones en las que se necesitaba algo mas sutil en vez de destructivo. Ella era una mestra del engaño y de ser sutil lo que la hacia mas que feliz de todos modos y si alguien tenia un problema con ello no era su culpa de todos modos

Por otro lado las artes medicas deberían ser una puta obligación de aprender por todos los ninjas. Despues de todo el arte de ser mas que capaz de sanarse a uno mismo debería de ser algo realmente importante. Es decir si en una mision te han herido o envenenado necesitar ser mas que capaz de curarte a ti mismo y no ser únicamente un simple objeto a ser matado mas tarde. Ella por eso respetaba a los demás jonin elite veteranos como kakashi ya que se habia convertido en palabras de muchos como el ninja de los mil terrenos debido a todas sus habilidades de combate. Por eso se lo consideraba el ninja mas poderoso de Konoha despues de todo solo superado por los sannin y el propio Hokage

El aprender a usar un Chokuto era mas que nada por varios puntos. Si bien los kunai eran excelentes para atacar a los enemigos la cruda realidad es que como un arma no era realmente tan buena de todos modos ya que contra un arma mas poderosa físicamente el kunai a menos que sea reforzado con chakra siempre será roto. No. Necesitaba un arma mejor. El que haya dicho que la calidad de las armas no importa de ninguna manera era un completo idiota desde su punto de vista ya que claramente no tenia la mas minima idea de la importancia de una buena arma de todos modos. Un arma que realmente es efectiva en todos los sentidos ya que el Chokuto era un buen arma a ser usada. De ahí que ella la usase

Y por ultimo el fuinjutsu. Sabia que no se podía uno convertir en un maestro de fuinjutsu de ninguna de las maneras sin trabajo duro y una mente abierta. Le gustaba pensar que ella era mas que capaz de hacerlo despues de todo. No era una maestra ya sea de las ramas defensivas u ofensivas de dicha forma de técnica pero ella era excepcional en la contención y el apoyo lo que le permitia llevar en su persona mas de lo que parecía así como diseñar sellos que eran muy inteligentes de usar. Tenia que darle las gracias por eso mismo a su maestra. Su maestra Kushina sin ninguna duda estaría orgullosa de que ella haya conseguido de alguna manera ser tan hábil en las artes de sellado por lo menos. Era una cosa que la habia ayudado mucho de todos modos

Pero ahora su mente estaba enfocada. Por alguna razon el Hokage habia solicitado su presencia asique quería decir sin ninguna duda de que tenia al menos algo en mente. Ella no era estúpida. El Sandaime rara vez hacia algo sin una razon detrás de ello. El Sandaime era un hombre con posiblemente la mente mas impresionante que existía por lo que desde su punto de vista si requería de su presencia tenia que ser por una buena razon detrás de ello al menos en su opinión tenia que ser así al menos ya que sabia que el hombre no era tampoco uno de perder el tiempo. El hombre odiaba perdidas de tiempo ya que según el el tiempo era la única cosa que nunca faltaba en la vida ninja

´´Me alegro de que hayas podido venir Kurenai. Tengo algo que quiero discutir contigo en todos los sentidos. Una tarea de suma importancia. Una cosa que estoy mas que seguro te encontraras de lo mas satisfactoria si tengo que ser completamente sincero de todos modos o al menos así es como yo mismo lo veo de todos modos``. Hiruzen miro con una sonria en su rostro a la mujer que tenia delante. Y el podía decir que ella estaba pensando en algo al respecto por lo menos. Bueno al menos estaba al punto de su titulo como la reina de las ilusiones de Konoha **(Konoha no Genso no Joo)** y una de sus mejores subordinadas de todos modos en su mente al menos así es como ella era de todos modos

´´Estoy aquí para servir señor. Si la aldea precisa de mi de alguna manera usare todo en mis manos para cumplir con la mision sin importar todos los medios que tenga que usar. Las ilusiones son despues de todo el arma del engaño definitivo en todos los sentidos por lo que sea que tenga usted en mente hare todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo señor``. Ella miro intensamente al hombre que tenia delante preguntándose en que consistiría la mision que se le daría. Ella haría todo en su mano para llevarla a cabo y eliminar en el proceso por todos los medios las amenazas que haya en su camino. Nada se escaparía de ninguna de las maneras y no dudaría en todo lo que tenia que hacer

´´Relajate Kurenai. Es cierto que hay una mision de vital importancia de todos modos que estoy mas que seguro que será de tu máximo interes. Despues de todo se que te has muerto por convertirte en una maestra y tengo para ti la mision adecuada de que te conviertas en la maestra de dos de las kunoichis con mas potencial que la aldea ha visto en mucho tiempo. Estoy mas que seguro de que esta será una tarea interesante para ti por lo menos``. Hiruzen saco los informes de las dos niñas en cuestión y se los paso a Kurenai teniendo interes en ver como ella reaccionaria aunque el estaba cien por cien seguro de que ella seria sin ninguna duda encantada con la información que le estaba pasando en ese mismo momento

Kurenai estaba fuera de su mente en ese mismo momento. Ella habia querido ser una mentora en un buen tiempo por buenas razones. La primera de dichas razones es que pensaba que ser un mentor era de suma importancia. Los jonin que se convertían en mentores pasaban como una parte importante de la aldea. Ademas tendría mas tiempo para entrenar de todos modos. Seria como un par de meses de vacaciones solo que en esto seria posiblemente mas tiempo. Cerca de seis meses. Seis meses de continua formacion para perfeccionar sus habilidades lo que la hacia de lo mas feliz por poder tener una excelente oportunidad al menos en su mente de mejorar aun mas del nivel en el que estaba pero aun así miro los informes que tenia delante en ese mismo momento

Su primera impresión de Yakumo Kurama es que era una versión mas potente de ella misma despues de todo. No solo por el hecho de que ella tenia las mismas habilidades que ella sino también por sus reservas de chakra mayores y mas fuertes así como el limite de línea de sangre de ella misma. Esta niña tenia tanto potencial como Hinata si ella podía ser sincera y podía ver sin ninguna duda de que ella llegaría mas lejos de lo que nadie se podía imaginar. Solo necesitaba la adecuada guía para ir por el buen camino. Y ella podía asegurarse de darle la guía que necesitaba y convertirla en una kunoichi de clase S seguramente. Solo necesitaría un ligero empujon en el adecuado camino despues de todo y ella se lo daría

Y Rena Uchiha era claramente una kunoichi tipo poder. Diablos la niña era una poderosa guerrera que tenia amplios conocimientos de cómo usar el Sharingan así de cómo usar los elementos. Una verdadera bestia si ella tenia que ser sincera. Si a eso le añades increíbles habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenias una verdadera bestia asesina entre manos. No era una buena idea de ninguna de las maneras de meterse con ella por nada en el mundo. Y si era completamente honesta le daba un poco de miedo la verdad lo que esta chica seria capaz en circunstancias normales y ella podía decir que algo en el archivo faltaba. De todos modos era una kunoichi realmente poderosa

Y el Sandaime quería que las comandara a las dos. No era una niña tonta. Sabia porque quería que lo hiciera. Ambas niñas despues de todo no habian tenido lo que se podía decir un entrenamiento en la vida real. Sin embargo el Sandaime esperaba que ellas recibieran esta formacion. Algo de lo mas interesante si ella tenia que ser sincera y entendía porque ella era colocada en esa posicon debido a que tenia un gran control y podía ayudarlas en sus respectivos campos. Rena precisaba ayuda en genjutsu y control de chakra. Yakumo precisaba de ayuda en fuinjutsu así como control de chakra. Las dos estaban hechas a medida para ella de manera estupenda asique era completamente comprensible que las pusieran bajo su mando claramente

´´Puedo hacerme cargo de ellas sin ningun problema lord Sandaime. Digame cuando quiere que vaya a por ellas y las tendre en un campo de entrenamiento preparándolas y al mismo tiempo haciendo los adecuados planes para la formacion en las misiones claro esta señor``. Ella miro intensamente al Sandaime que pareció sonreir a sus palabras como si las hubiera esperado. Pero este hombre era el profesor. Conocido como el hombre capaz de ver lo que todos los demás no podían ver de ninguna de las maneras. Por lo que era lógico que el ya hubiera sabido su respuesta antes de que ella la diera de todos modos. Era mas que claro para ella que el ya habia sabido lo que ella quería hacer por todos los medios

´´Esta bien. Las dos niñas serán enviadas al campo de entrenamiento numero doce. Ellas estarán bajo tu cuidado Kurenai. Una vez tengas claro que pueden completar misiones de rango C tendras que enviarlas a ellas. No quiero que las mimes de ninguna de las maneras. Deben ser orgullosas kunoichis que llenen de terror y miedo a los ninjas enemigos de todas las formas posibles ¿soy lo bastante claro?``. Hiruzen miro a la mujer que tenia delante. El decía esto porque aunque confiaba plenamente en ella no siempre se podía evitar que los maestros se unan emocionalmente a sus dicipulos. Diablos el cometió ese error. Se unió demasiado a Orochimaru por lo que no tenia el mas minimo interes de que pasase lo mismo con Kurenai de ninguna de las maneras

Kurenai asintió. No sabia que es lo que pasaba pero podía hacer algunas suposiciones. Ella sabia que el Sandaime se habia unido emocionalmente a Orochimaru y lo habia consentido. Eso llevo a que dicho alumno se considerase con derecho a ser Hokage por lo que en su mente no le extrañaba en lo mas minimo de que el no quisiera de ninguna de las maneras que ella cometiera el mismo error de ninguna de las maneras. Era de lo mas lógico despues de todo. Pero aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de que quería los alumnos lo mas entrenados posibles. Algo se acercaba a Konoha por lo que ella se aseguraría de que fueran recibidos con golpes de todos los calibres

Hiruzen miro por la ventana. Sabia que lo que se acercaba no era nada bueno. Sabia que se acercaba un mal momento sin ninguna duda. Sabia que Orochimaru en su alianza con Taki y Suna posiblemente tenia un objetivo en ellos. No podía hacer mucho para prepararse mas alla de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero tendría que preparar a sus elites para esta guerra. Afortunadamente el ya sabia de Jiraiya que estaría aquí lo antes posible por lo que estaba confiado en lo que fuera que les tratasen de echar. Ademas no es como si no fuera posible saber cuando iba a pasar despues de todo. Ya que solo habia un momento en que la aldea estaba mas abierta al publico: los exámenes chunin. Orochimaru podía creerse muy listo pero el era el que lo habia entrenado

Estarian listos. Y el se aseguraría de que en esta ocasión su alumno pague por sus acciones. Se aseguraría de que no se perdieran vidas de manera estúpida por nada en el mundo. El enviaría a orochimaru de vuelta al mundo de los muertos una vez terminase esto. Tenia plena confianza en que podía. Pero también tenia la certeza que no saldría de esta con vida. Orochimaru no era estúpido. Siempre hacia planes y siempre los tenia preparados por lo que sin duda alguna el tendrá planeado algo para el especialmente y tratarlo. Posible una técnica prohibida. Tendría que haberlo matado en su dia y de esta forma su aldea no se veria amenazada y al mismo tiempo el no tendría que tener tales preocupaciones de ninguna manera

 **-Konoha. Academia Ninja-**

 _ **-(POV Naruto)-**_

Naruto avanzaba tranquilamente por el camino. Su uniforme habia cambiado por completo. Si bien antes era una buena ropa ahora vestia un poco de una manera un poco mas adecuada para un ninja. Vestia con unas botas negras ninja. Un pantalon negro de ANBU. En sus manos llevaba guantes sin dedos de color negro con placas de metal en ellos lo que nadie podía ver era que en ambos habia un sello en cada palma que servia para la contención de armas. Llevaba una casmiseta de malla y encima una una camiseta de color negro también. En los costados de sus caderas tenia una armadura tipo samurái de color azul oscuro. Llevaba una chaqueta de color negro con piezas de amadura en los antebrazos y en los hombros también de color azul y como rematador final en la sección del cuello llevaba una aprente bufanda de color blanco

Naruto habia decidido honrar a su mentor y maestro en todos los sentidos vistiendo con un estilo muy parecido al suyo. La única diferencia es que por el momento no llevaba por supuesto ropa indicativa del clan. Naruto no quería que nadie supiera de ninguna de las maneras a que clanes pertenecía porque sabia que entonces el seria una victima rápida de ellos. Despues de todo si se corria el rumor de que el heredero Senju y uzumaki eran la misma persona demasiado temprano fijo que tendría un precio por su cabeza. Antes de eso quería tener una reputación solida detrás de el por todos los medios que dijera que acercarse a el era una muerte garantizada

Naruto tenia plena confianza en sus habilidades eso no era mentira de ninguna manera. Sus habilidades ninja posiblemente se encontraban dentro de la gama mas alta. Pero el habia oído que Iwa contrataba mucho a Akatsuki por lo que lo mas seguro es que si querían algo de el lo mas seguro es que los enviarían a ellos por todos los medios. De eso no tenia la mas minima duda por lo que no quería de ninguna manera meterse en medio de ello. Prefería si era completamente sincero esperar por un tiempo. Y a pesar de que sabia todas las habilidades de Akatsuki el sabia perfectamente que contra un equipo que planeaba atacarlo en pareja sus posibilidades eran bajas en este momento. Necesitaba mas tiempo para estar listo

Pero eso no impediría que cerrase la mirada de cada persona que pensase de una sola manera de que podían mandarlo. Ahora que era un ninja de Konoha tenia mas que seguro de que la gente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de joder con el. Tal vez habría tontos que pensasen que el podía ser molestado por ellos. En caso de ser así el tenia la intención de que ellos aprendieran por las malas lo que era la diferencia del poder en todos los sentidos. Estaba mas que seguro de que seria de lo mas divertido disciplinar a la gente en todos los sentidos. De hecho si el era sincero estaba mas que seguro de que solo unos pocos se atreverían a tales acciones ¿Por qué? Porque solo los estúpidos cometen ese tipo de errores de todos modos

Naruto entonces sintió una presencia delante suya y se fijo. Por lo menos habia una veintena de ellos. Todos ellos civiles. Se veian contentos y satisfechos. Uno de ellos llevaba una espada incluso. Esto le pareció comico y divertido si el era sincero de manera completa. Esta gente pensaba alguna manera que odian asustarlo. Que lindo. Que patético. Esta gente no entendía el concepto del miedo de ninguna de las maneras y pensaban que podían asustarlo. Muy divertido si el podía ser completamente sincero. Una firme demostracion de que los ninjas no eran tan temidos por los civiles de Konoha. Parecía que tenia que dar una señora lección a esta gente por todos los medios que sirviera con el objetivo de mostrarles lo que se podía hacer

Los civiles usaron el cerebro. No podían dejar que el mocoso fuera admitido como miembro de un equipo. Tenian que evitarlo ¿Cuánto tardaría en crecer como ninja si eso era de esta forma? Lo mas seguro es que el demonio se fortaleciera. Asique estaban decididos a terminar la carrera ninja por todos los medios. Un par de huesos bien rotos y retenerlo para no poder ir al hospital eso significaría sin ninguna duda de que el no podría ser jamás un ninja. Una buena accion por su parte. Le harian un sincero favor a la aldea al eliminar claramente una amenaza que los tontos de los shinobis no veian. Al menos eso es lo que pensaron hasta que Naruto los miro. Los miro como estuviera aburrido en lo que ellos hacían

´´¿os dais perfecta cuenta de lo que estais haciendo? es un castigo que se puede pagar con la vida el mero hecho de tratar de amenazar a un shinobi. Mas al heredero de un clan por lo que creo que en tu estupidez no sabeis que os estais condenando a vosotros mismos a una muerte lenta y agonica por mis manos ¿de verdad queris ir por ese agradable camino? Para mi njo es un problema mataros de todos modos``. Naruto sonrio cuando mas de uno se movio incomodo. Es obvio que no se esperaban ese tipo de actitud de ninguna de las maneras. En serio los civiles podían ser aun mas estúpidos de lo que el pensaba si se imaginaban que podían salirse con la suya en una accion como esta de todos modos

´´Como si pudieras hacernos algo. Eres un ninja de esta aldea por lo que técnicamente tienes que protegernos. Y nos vas a proteger. No puedes hacernos daño alguno. Seras tratado ahora. Seras tratado antes de que puedas convertir en una amenaza para nuestro hogar y nuestra gente. No eres mas que un demonio que debió de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo``. El líder estaba eufórico. Seria recordado como un miembro venerable de la aldea por sus acciones de eso no tenia la mas minima idea. Estaba mas que seguro que esto terminaría de buena manera para el. No habia forma de que el chico se protegiera despues de todo asique solo cargo hacia delante con su espada sabiendo lo bueno que venia

Al menos pensó eso solo unos segundos antes de que Naruto desenfundara su espada a una velocidad mortal y lo cortara de un solo tajo desde el lado de la cadera derecha hasta el hombro izquierdo. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando la escena que habia tenido lugar ante ellos. Muchos de ellos se veian claramente afectados por lo que habia pasado. Y cuando sus ojos se posaron ellos la mayoría de los civiles huyeron. No querían estar en la mirada de un asesino. Idiotas. Habian olvidado de que eran entrenados para ser asesinos en todos los sentidos asique era de lo mas lógico que el los terminase de la manera mas efectiva posible. Solo los idiotas juegan con la comida y el no era precisamente un idiota de ninguna de las maneras

 _ **-(POV Hinata)-**_

Hinata se sintió por completo viva. La sensación de poder que corria por ella en ese mismo momento era magnifica. Sin ninguna duda mas de uno temblaría ante ella. Hombres y mujeres débiles todos ellos. Solo habia una persona que se podía decir era mayormente su igual y ella sabia que era completamente superada por este mismo hombre en todos los sentidos. De todos modos ella tenia cosas que hacer de todos modos como venir a la academia para ser parte de un equipo genin. Aunque sintió pena porque sabia que no estaría en el mismo equipo que Naruto. El era la única persona que respetaba de su clase junto con Shino. Despues de todo Naruto era el único que tomaba en serio la carrera ninja

Hinata llevaba botas de tacon ninja de color negro. Llevaba medias de color negro que cubrían cada centímetro de sus piernas. Llevaba un vestido de batalla que era una mezcla entre morado y plata que cubria su cuerpo aunque dejando ver el cuerpo femenino que tenia. Llevaba un guante que cubria la mano izquierda hasta el codo de color negro. Su vestido si bien femenino estaba diseñado para ser de combate por lo que estaba hecho de una seda especial diseñada por los Aburame. En su cintura por atrás llevaba dos espadas que eran curvas llamadas las espadas geminis que eran de coloe ngro (el vestido es de Cinder Fall pos Timmeskip y las espadas son las espadas de Cinder Fall)

Hinata habia diseñado el vestido a si misma y la única razon por la que no le salía como un ojo de la cara fue por la aportacion al clan Aburame de ciertas ventajas que ayudaron seriamente en la evolución de sus técnicas así como ayudaron a hacer a sus insectos para ser mas fuertes. Añade a eso que ella hacia muchas D rangos ella tenia acceso a una buena cantidad de dinero en todo momento. Era divertido. Nadie dijo que los estudiantes de la academia no podían hacer las D rango y teniendo en cuenta que podía hacer diez clones eso significaba diez D rangos por dia. Una suma considerable seria de no ser porque solo usaba cinco. Los otros cinco los usaba para muchas otras cosas

El clan Aburame eran excelentes aliados desde su punto de vista al menos. Es decir eran un clan brillante y poderoso. La única debilidad que tenian era por supuesto sus reservas de chakra. La mayoría de ellos sin embargo nacian con una afinidad doton. Por lo que ella les habia preguntado porque no podían aclimatar a sus insectos contra el calor por todos los medios dándoles así una solida ventaja contra los ninjas en base Katon. Eso y mucho mas lo habia hecho ella por ellos lo que le habia ganado un sano respeto del clan por ella en todos los sentidos. Despues de todo el clan se vio bien tocado gracias a sus acciones lo cual era una buena noticia en sus mentes. En pocas palabras ella les habia dado herramientas

Cuando estaba de camino a la academia sin embargo se detuvo antes de que miro con desagrado a lo que tenia delante. Nada mas que Neji Hyuga. Si bien ella solo podía sentir lastima por su primo ella lo despreciaba porque habia oído de que el trataba de intimidar a su hermana. No se atrevía por las posibles represalias en su contra. En pocas palabras no era mas que un patético cobarde que la única razon por la que se metia con ella en su momento es porque nunca usaría el sello. Era un bastardo que merecía ser castigado en todo momento y si por ella fuera lo estaría tratando a la antigua manera. Pero decidió que aun no era el momento. Solo un idiota se lanza hacia delante sin pensar detenidamente sus acciones y ella podía ser muchas cosas pero una tonta no era una de ellas

Neji miro a Hinata con desprecio. No habia nada que quería mas que insultarla de alguna manera pero el no era tan increíblemente estúpido como para meterse con ella en ese mismo momento por una serie de razones. La primera de ellas es que estaban en la calle y si se reportaba de sus acciones seria ejecutado. Habia oído que el clan Hyuga estaba en el punto de mira y ningun Hyuga podía salirse de la línea a menos claro esta que quieran terminar muertos lo cual era una realidad. Maldijo a la rama principal por haber desencadenado esto. Estaba mas que seguro de que la rama principal era la que habia hecho que las cosas estén tan mal por sus formas estúpidas de hacer las cosas seguramente

No estaba equivocado. Shin habia estado haciendo limpieza de casa y en el proceso descubrió que muchos nobles tenian asociaciones con los Hyuga. Los Hyuga ahora no podían mostrar su llamada superioridad por eso. Es cierto que todavía eran un clan noble pero ya no eran ni de lejos tan fuertes. Habian perdido la mayoría de sus alianzas políticas. El joven Daimyo no toleraba despues de todo ningun tipo de amenaza a su regla de ninguna de las maneras. Una medida inteligente que demostraba en todos los sentidos que era un gobernante mas sensato de lo que habian sido los demás Daimyos y que tenia una plena colaboración con el Hokage para tener un completo control de los ninjas

Pero a pesar de ello Neji no podía dejar de mirar a Hinata con desprecio pensando en lo que podía hacer. La miro y trato de pensar en que decir. Pero ella solo lo miraba aburrida. Como si el no valiera su tiempo. Eso solo lleno de mas ira. Eso solo lo hizo mas furioso en todos los sentidos. Por las acciones de la niña maldita que tenia delante. La niña que era responsable de la muerte de su padre. La condenada niña que significo la muerte de su padre era todo lo que el podía pensar en ese mismo momento de todos modos y verla así de simple a pesar del sello en su frente solo lo lleno de mas ira que antes. Y decidió que era el momento de ponerla en su lugar

´´Veo que ya no pareces gran cosa de todos modos Hinata. Ahora estas donde el destino te debió haber colocado en un principio: en la nada. Ya no eres nadie y lo único que haces y podras ser capaz de hacer en toda tu vida será la de hacer desgracia al nombre de los Hyuga``. Neji miro con frialdad a su prima pensando que la tenia por completo controlada. Sin embargo su sonrisa lo dejo un poco descolocado ya que era algo que el no habia esperado de ninguna manera por para nada. Debería de haberse sentido molesta por las palabras que el habia dicho ero ella solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro de todos modos lo que demostraba que no estaba molesta en lo mas minimo

´´Mi nombre ya no es Hyuga. Aprovechando el hecho de que estoy expulsado del clan lo he cambiado recientemente a Yuhi por lo que no me compares contigo de ninguna de las maneras primo. Solo eres patética basura cuando te comparas con la gente que vale de verdad. Y en cuanto a ser una decepcion prefiero serlo antes que ser una esclava de un clan al que no le importo en lo mas minimo``. Y ella disfruto de la mirada de puro odio que le dio su primo. Era casi obvio que en algún momento podría tratar de atacarla. Pero en vez de hacerlo se calmo en el ultimo momento y recobro la postura que tenia de todos modos aunque se podía ver su ira y sentirse sin ningun problema

´´Un dia no tendras forma de protegerte. Un dia no importara nada de lo que hagas Hinata. Porque la venganza por la vida de mi padre se pagara. Su muerte será vengada. Lo único que te protegió en su momento fue el hecho de que eras la heredera. Ahora eres incluso mas bajo en la escala social que yo. Eres una exiliada por lo que a nadie de verdad le importara lo que sea que te pase de todos modos Hinata``. El se giro para irse antes de que un brutal KI se hizo cargo de toda la escena. Si hubiera habido mas gente cerca el sabia que se podrían haber asustado. Sintió todo lo que podía sentir viniendo de Hinata y se asusto por completo. Ella lo miro de una maner atan despiadada que estaba seguro mas de una persona en el complejo no lo habría creido posible

´´No me importa lo que hagas Neji. No me importa lo que pienses. Y desde luego no me importan tus pensamientos. Solo eres otro trozo de basura mas que hay en ese llamado clan. Llamas venganza a vengarte de una niña que era joven y no sabia defenderse en ese mismo momento ¿Dónde esta tu lógica para hablarme como lo haces? No. La cruda realidad es que la única razon por la que te has metido tanto conmigo es porque sabias que era la única persona que jamás se defendería de tus acciones. Esos tiempos se han terminado. Si una sola vez mas vuelves a abrir tu boca contra mi te la cerrare de manera permanente ¿soy clara?``. Ella le dio una dosis mal hasta que el asintió y luego lo dejo ir. Era mas bien patético desde su punto de vista al menos

 _ **-(POV General)-**_

Los estudiantes habian oído hablar de lo que habia pasado en la entrada de la academia. De cómo Naruto habia matado a sangre fría a un civil. Muchos lo miraron temor. A Naruto no le importo lo mas minimo. Si una persona era tan estúpida como para desafiarla de cualquier manera actuaria con la adecuada fuerza al respecto. Si alguien tenia algún problema con ello de todos modos no era su problema. Ellos eran estúpidos por lanzarse hacia delante como completos idiotas. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe muy bien que no amenazas así como así a una persona que ha sido claramente entrenada en el arte de matar por todos los medios. Era pura lógica de todos modos

Naruto se sento tranquilamente en la parte de atrás y se coloco comodo mientras cerraba los ojos. La verdad es que la clase lo decepcionaba de todos modos. No hay que equivocarse eran posiblemente fuertes pero la cruda realidad es que ninguno de ellos habia buscado perfeccionar sus habilidades salvo unos pocos. Hinata era junto con el la persona mas fuerte de la aldea. Posiblemente era una persona mas que capaz de hacer pedazos a todos aquellos que son una clara amenaza en todos los sentidos. Pero claro entre que Hinata recibió su propia ayuda y ella estaba decidida a ser la mas fuerte kunoichi de Konoha era mas que claro que nadie de ninguna manera se podía comparar a ella de todos modos. Si habia algún problema no era su culpa de todos modos

Shino también se habia entrenado. Habia oído que el tamaño de su colmena era tres veces el tamaño esperado para un niño de su edad. Ayudo a que habia entrenado como colocar su afinidad elemental en los insectos y se habia entrenado en lo que era el flujo de chakra. Muy divertido. Este podía ser un joven Aburame con una gran cantidad de capacidad sin ninguna duda. Y el sabia ver el potencial de la gente cuando lo tenia delante. No tenia la mas minima duda de que Shino haría ver a muchas de las personas de la aldea como incompetetes cuando se lo compara con ellos. Si a eso se le añade su arma de elección y su afinidad no tenia la mas minima duda de que seria una verdadera bestia difícil de derribar

Sasuke por mucho que le disgustara habia entrenado seriamente. Podía decirlo. El chico era fuerte. Tan fuerte como Shino lo cual lo colocaba en un gran lugar. Pero tenia varias cosas en contra. Por un lado una mente torcida. Por otro lado parecía como si tenia la necesidad de mostrar todas sus habilidades. Solo ese dato decía de lo mal que estaba. Diablos se suponía que ninjas debían tener secretos y sin embargo el no tenia secretos de ningun tipo. Parecía gustarle demostrarle a todos que el era el llamado mas fuerte de Konoha. Una estupidez muy grande. Si el era fuerte no era ninguna duda pero la cruda realidad es que por muy fuerte que sea Sasuke cuando se lo comparaba con otros monstruos el no era nada mas que un pequeño pez en el mundo

Sasuke tenia un problema. Sasuke aspiraba a llegar lejos en poco tiempo. Idiota. Solo aquellos con condiciones únicas tenian esa opción. Sellos eran una excelente forma de hacer eso pro Naruto solo habia compartido eso con Hinata ya que despues de todo solo Hinata le caia bien de toda la academia de ninja. Por lo que desde su punto de vista solo ella merecía ser ayudada. Si alguien estaba molesto por eso no era su problema de ninguna de las maneras. Eso y que por supuesto no tenia ningun interes en ayudar a la gente de ninguna de las maneras. Era duro de eso no habia ninguna duda pero Naruto nunca confiaría el poder en ninjas como Sasuke porque se podía ver sin ninguna duda de que para ellos los medios lo valen todo en todos los aspectos

Si bien el mismo también consideraba que los medios valían todo lo que se necesitaba hacer habia excepciones. Naruto jamás destruiría el legado de su familia por un objetivo. El legado lo era todo despues de todo y no tenia ningun interes en destruir su trabajo arduo logrado despues de mil años sangrientos solo para cumplir un objetivo. Algo que el sabia que Sasuke haría si con ello conseguía su llamada venganza. Era patético cuando pensabas en ello de todos modos. Sasuke no era una persona que se diera cuenta de sus acciones. Pero al final solo el era culpable de eso de todos modos. Solo Sasuke era responsable de sus acciones finales nadie mas en ello era responsable de todos modos

Asique pensando en todo ello al final quedo solo un resultado en todo esto. No era bonito pero Naruto sabia perfectamente por solo una mirada del Uchiha que cuanto mas fuerte el se viera peor seria para el de todos modos. Diablos el casi podía jurar que veria al niño mirarlo con aun mas odio entonces si el crecia mucho mas fuerte. Sasuke era celoso por naturaleza. Una persona que se consideraba a si mismo por encima de los demás razonando que su situacion lo colocaba de verdad por encima de todos los que el veía inferiores. No era importante en muchos sentidos para Naruto ya que sabia que aunque Sasuke podía ser realmente molesto eran pocas las cosas que podía hacerle de todos modos

Hinata entro en la habitación. Su forma de vestir atrajo de inmediato la atención de todo hombre de sangre caliente. Ella sonrio. Kurenai le habia enseñado hace mucho tiempo que la mejor manera de ganar no era con las mejores técnicas destructivas ni nada de eso. Sino con el taco adecuado. Con la manipulación adecuada. El cuerpo es un arma y ella sabia usarlo adecuadamente sin duda alguna por lo que ella tenia por completo la atención de cada persona en la sala. Y cuando se fijo en Naruto ella sonrio porque incluso el le estaba dando una mirada como si quisiera comérsela. Se lamio lentamente y de manera seductora los labios lo que hizo que mas de uno tuviera reacciones de lo mas divertidas. Ella tenia que admitir que era divertido

Ella avanzo tranquilamente y se coloco al lado de Naruto antes de sacar de una pulsera que ella llevaba un libro. Este libro era sobre fuinjutsu. Tenia que admitir que era un tema interesante. Al igual que muchos otros ellos no tenia talento para las técnicas de ataque o defensa. Pero las complementarias y contención eran de lo mejor en su mente y servían bastante bien despues de todo. Ella miro el libro y sonrio cuando se dio cuenta de mas gente prestarle atención. La gente podía llegar a ser realmente mala de todos modos en lo que se refería a verla de la manera que parecía. Solo le hacían falta unas gafas y podría parecer como la chica seductora lo que seria de lo mas divertido de ver en todos los sentidos al menos

Hinata sin embargo se fijo amablemente en Naruto y le dio una sonrisa tranquila. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que esa era una sonrisa de lo mas tranquila y sin ofrecer nada. Idiotas. Esa era su sonrisa que le decía que quería algo de el. Naruto la conocía muy bien y ella sabia sin ninguna duda de que ella lo quería de alguna manera. Ella estaba usando la seducción para tenerlo por supuesto. No ayudaría que su cuerpo se veía tan magnifico despues de todo. Y ella vio que la miraba con esa mirada suya llena de electricidad en los ojos así como también con una sonrisa divertida. Antes de que ella tenia tiempo de hacer nada recibió un beso en los labios que se llevo la palma de los besos ya que la hizo sentir muy calida en todos los sentidos de la palabra

La clase entera se quedo en silencio. Es decir todos sabían que estaban cerca. O al menos los mas observadores lo sabían. Naruto siempre miraba con una sonrisa a Hinata. Siempre la alentaba y siempre le decía como hacer mejor las cosas. Mas de uno se habia encontrado celoso de la niña por el excelente tutor que ella tenia ya que Hinata era posiblemente la luchadora mas fuerte de toda la clase. La única razon por la que Uchiha ganaba es que ella no se dignaba a luchar contra el. Según ella no lo encontraba digno de enfrentarse a el. Era en realidad muy diferente de todo eso ya que Hinata sabia varios hechos que la gente ignoraba en todos los sentidos ya que no se habian molestado en aprender

Sasuke quería una esposa. Quería una mujer para el mismo. Si ella se enfrentaba a el y lo derrotaba atraería su atención. Ella no tenia ese interes. No ayudaba a que ella no era una chica de clan. Si bien estaba protegida contra leyes que forzasen su matrimonio la cruda realidad es que Sasuke podía hacer su vida difícil mientras ella no cuente con protección de ningun tipo. Por supuesto Naruto la habia acogido en el clan uzumaki hace años pero el no era lo bastante fuerte en ese momento. Ahora sin embargo si lo era. Ahora ella ya no tenia que temer ser convertida en contra de su voluntad en la novia de alguien que no le agradase en lo mas minimo. Era una buena suerte en su mente al menos

Por supuesto ella sabia que ahora el estaba interesado en ella. Sasuke era una persona egocéntrica. Pensaba que se merecía todo lo mejor solo por su nombre. Una comnpleta estupidez desde su punto de vista. Sasuke era fuerte para un genin tal vez un chunin pero el que de verdad era fuerte en la clase era Naruto. Si Naruto dejase todo su poder sentirse seria aterrador. Y ella sabia que Naruto no dejaba que nadie viera sus técnicas y habilidades. Ella sabia que era fuerte pero el siempre la molestaba diciendo que sus habilidades eran un secreto. Le gustaría discutir con eso pero ella misma tenia sus propios secretos por supuesto. Despues de todo ella no le decía acerca de sus habilidades de ninguna de las maneras

Kiba miro con ira completa. Hinata era considerada como la chica mas caliente de Konoha en su mente. Bueno vale Anko Mitarashi así como Yugao Uzuki y también Kurenai Yuhi entraban como las mujeres mas calientes pero ninguna de esas tres le darían una palabra. Por otro lado esta niña estaba aquí para ser suya. El iba a hacer claro que ella era de ella por todos los medios. Pero de ninguna manera delante de toda la clase no quería ser considerado como un niño idiota. Lo haría en otro momento. El estaba seguro de que su madre podría ponerle presión a Hinata para que aceptase un compromiso entre ellos. No es como si ella fuera de algún clan que podía de ninguna manera resistir la presión

´´Ohh Naru eso es jugar un poco con fuego. Ten mucho cuidado podrías terminar quemándote si terminas jugando con alguien que puede ser tan candente como yo misma puedo serlo para que lo sepas``. Ella sonrio con cierta anticipación al hombre que tenia delante. Solo para recibir un segundo beso que la dejo con un poco de ganas de mas y que la estaba realmente molestando muy a la diversión del hombre en cuestión que parecía mirar mas divertido que nada solo por el aspecto de Hinata que claramente estaba molesta en ese mismo momento por haber perdido de alguna manera contra el en el juego de avergonzar al otro. Siempre jugaban cualquier cosa como esta que podían

´´No recuerdo que me pueda quemar con mucha facilidad Hinata asique no veo ningun problema a jugar con fuego como tu misma lo has dicho. Sin embargo creo que deberías de estar de lo mas preparada. No siempre puedo contener estos impulsos que tengo como por ejemplo besarte y pellizcarte el culo. Ten mucho cuidado. Nunca se sabe cuando mi bestia interna podría atacar buscando tu jugosa carne``. Naruto se rio cuando ella se estremeció de sentir su aliento en el cuello. Conocía muy bien a su querida amiga en todos los sentidos por lo que sabia como jugar con ella en este juego muy bien aunque oírla gemir era de lo mas divertido al menos en su mente ya que le añadia mucha diversión a todo al menos

´´No quieres jugar a ese juego Naruto. No eres el único que puede hacer esas cosas para que lo sepas y desde luego no eres el único que podría hacer algo de trampa. Yo tambgien soy mas que capaz de hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir lo que quiero. Nunca me subestimes. Deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie``. Ella se rio en su oreja mientras dejaba que su mano pasara por el cuerpo de Naruto de manera lenta e incluso totalmente como una serpiente a punto de lanzarse a por su presa en todos los sentidos. Diablos ella podía sentir a Naruto excitarse a juzgar por el sonido del corazón desde donde estaba que podía oir sin muchos problemas. Era muy emocionante a decir verdad parta ella al menos

´´Pero es muy divertido Hinata. Es decir solo mirate. Solo mira lo increíble que eres. Ese cuerpo esta hecho para pecar por completo. Estoy mas que seguro de que estaras de acuerdo conmigo en que mi deber como una persona emocionalmente justa y activa estoy mjas que en mi justo trato de tratar por todos los medios de alcanzar el Nirvana contigo no cres?``. Naruto le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello a Hinata y sonrio cuando sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse de placer. Ella era una increíble mujer de eso no habia ninguna duda en la mente de Naruto al menos. Lo único que el podía decir acerca de ella es que posiblemente iba a pedirle que hiciera algo mas no es como si en verdad lo preocupase demasiado ser mas activo en un determinado tiempo

Hinata se estremeció. Si habia algo en lo que Naruto sin ninguna duda sabia jugar era en hacer trampa. Era un genio en las trampas. Un genio en sacar la victoria de su lado por todos los medios habidos y por haber. Y ella habia tenido explotada una debilidad muy grande por desgracia en este caso a causa de que el sabia de la sensibilidad de su cuello en ciertos sentidos. Casi deseo dejar su chakra circular por su cuerpo para darle una lección pero estaba mas bien metida en la satisfactoria sensación de lo que habia sentido por lo que no tenia forma de evitar lo que le habia pasado de ninguna de las maneras. Maldijo con todo su poder el hecho de que Naruto sabia muy bien como jugar con ella en todos los sentidos

Hinata miro a Naruto con sus ojos llenos de poder antes de dejar que un poco de su chakra katon pasara por sus labios y ella depositara suaves besos en el cuello de Naruto. En vez de ser un chakra lo bastante fuerte como para quemar este sin embargo envio lo que se podían considerar sensaciones de calidez por todo el cuerpo en cuestio. Casi se rie cuando sintió a Naruto estremecerse por la nueva sensación de calor que estaba sintiendo. Era de lo mas divertido en su mente al menos. El saber que uno de los ninjas mas temibles del mundo estaba teniendo estas emociones. Debía ser de lo mas divertido para estar en su lugar de eso no habia ninguna duda en lo que ella pensaba

Pero todas las cosas llegan a su final cuando Kiba se coloco encima del escritorio de Naruto mirando con un aura de instinto y poder. O al menos eso pensaba el. Cuando creces con naruto en la mente de Hinata lo que estaba viendo era un pequeño perrito que estaba siendo molesto mas que nada no una verdadera amenaza de todos modos. En la mente de Naruto cuando comparas eso al poder de Kurama la verdad sea dicha es que todo lo que veía era una cosa de lo mas insignificante a la espera de ser aplastada por completo. Asique Naruto no sabia exactamente que decir del niño que olia especialmente mal que estaba colocado justo delante suya y miraba como si supiera que el estaba en la cima de lo mejor que se podía ofrecer al mundo

´´Deja de ser tan cariñoso como mi chica Uzumaki``. El trato de imponer su KI pero en todo caso un niño como el que nunca habia sentido un verdadero momento de dolor y miseria tenia pocas oportunidades de conseguir demostrar ser una sorpresa al menos en la mente de los dos. Kiba gruño aun mas fuerte cuando ninguno lo miro precisamente con miedo casi considerándolo mas que nada una pequeña molestia. Estaba mas que claro para Kiba que ninguno de ellos lo respetaba de manera alguna y el no podía permitirlo de ninguna de las maneras. Por un lado Kiba era un alfa (supuestamente) y por otro lado Hinata era su chica que tenia que reconocer su situacion al respecto en lo que se refería a ellos asique tenia que hacerlo entender

´´Que yo recuerde Kiba no soy tu chica de ninguna manera. Soy una persona libre que puede decidir sin las palabras de nadie lo que hago con mi vida por lo que hazte a ti mismo un favor y no trates de ninguna de las maneras de decirme acerca de lo que puedo hacer o no puedo hacer de ninguna de las maneras porque desde mi punto de vista no eres lo bastante hombre como para decirme que hacer``. Ella miro intensamente a Kiba dejando que su propia KI saliera en grandes cantidades haciendo que el joven Inuzuka se asustara bastante y que al mismo tiempo llamase la atención de todos los presentes por las emociones oscuras que se sentían venir de ella por todos los medios

Naruto negó con la cabeza. De verdad la gente podía ser muy estúpida. Hinata habia sido sometida a Genjutsu que mostraba la crueldad de la humanidad. Eso habia llevado a que intensificase la KI que ella podía generar. Y en cualquier caso la suya se quedaba corta cuando la comparabas con la suya propia que era el resultado de haber sido entrenado tanto como ella lo habia sido así como también por el poder de Kurama. Asique en pocas palabras su energia era mil veces mas monstruosa. No es que el culpase a la gente por temblar de miedo. Si Hinata quería podía ser realmente aterradora asique entendía perfectamente que ellos estuvieran tan asustados de ella de todos modos

Kiba sintió miedo. La chica que le gustaba (mas por las hormonas que nada mas) era bastante aterradora en todos los sentidos. Desde su punto de vista el poder de dicha mujer era uno que de ninguna manera se podía dejar de lado. Era bastante grande y un poder bastante aterrador si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Sin embargo eso no eliminaría sus intenciones. Ya habia elegido a Hinata como su futura pareja por lo que de ninguna de las maneras iba a retroceder. Pero por el momento haría lo mas sensato y se alejaría por completo de lo que estaba viendo de todos modos. No quería convertirse en el blanco de la ira de una mujer tan aterradora de todos modos

Shikamaru gimio por completo. Podía entender lo que habia pasado. Kiba podía ser un idiota completo desde su punto de vista. Un completo idiota en el sentido de que el era un perro que se lanza hacia delante. Pero ya habia quedado claro que Hinata estaba muy por encima de lo que se veía en todos los sentidos. No quería tener que enfrentarse a la ira de dicha mujer de ninguna de las maneras. Decidió que lo mas sensato era seguir durmiendo y fingir que nada habia pasado. No es como si la gente se molestase en mirarlo despues de todo solo era un vago que no hacia nada a menos que lo molestasen por ello aunque el podía decir que estos dos eran mas de lo que se estaba viendo en toda la clase de todos modos

Shino sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No tenia mucho en contra de Kiba salvo porque era ruidoso y no pensaba antes de actuar. Pero el podía decir que no estaba motivado a dejar de lado a Hinata de ninguna de las maneras. Seria un tiempo antes de que Kiba comprendiera que Hinata de ninguna de las maneras era para el por nada en el mundo. Hinata era demasiado para Kiba. Diablos si el tenia dudas debería de haber sentido la fuerza y el poder de dicha persona en todos los sentidos. Esa intención asesina le recordaba mucho a la de su padre cuando dejaba que sus emociones salieran libres. Era un recordatorio del poder de un veterano de guerra. Un poder bastante aterrador en su opinión si el era completamente sincero

Shino no era una persona estúpida por nada en el mundo. Su padre le habia dejado en claro que en el mundo ninja los idiotas terminan muertos sin ninguna duda. Shino no tenia interes alguno en terminar muerto por lo que razono que la mejor manera de perseverar era observar y sobrevivir. El mero hecho de que el Inuzuka pensaba que de alguna manera podía intimidar o salirse con la suya al respecto de Naruto e Hinata era un claro indicativo de que no era muy inteligente de ninguna de las maneras. Pero el solo se quedaría donde estaba de todos modos ya que no tenia un interes en ningun aspecto de molestarse al respecto. Eso y por supuesto habia quedado mas que claro que Hinata era mas que capaz de cuidarse a si misma por lo que no habia nada que tuviera que hacer de todos modos por ella

La clase se quedo en silencio tratando de analizar lo mejor que podían lo que habian sentido. Sakura se estremeció. Ella era ahora una kunoichi y demostraría ser fuerte. Pero lo que habia sentido de Hinata hace solo un momento era mas que aterrador. Tanto poder y fuerza sin duda alguna podía hacer daño a muchas personas. Ella se estremeció solo de pensar en lo que seria enfrentarse a semejante fuerza de todas las maneras. Asique decidió que lo mas sensato era alejarse de esa chica por todos los medios. No quería terminar como el blanco de su ira como era obvio que pasaría con Kiba lo mas seguro ya que obviamente el chico era mas bien estúpido y no se daba cuenta de que estaba ante un blanco que le llenaría de mierda hasta el cuello

Ino miro analíticamente todo lo que tenia delante y sonrio. Por un lado su faceta de chisme estaba de lo mas interesada en sacar todo esto a la luz. No habría nada mas que divertido en hacer ver a Hinata con naruto. Ella habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo que los chismes podían ser una excelente forma de doblar a la gente. Pero ella luego razono que podía hacer esto. Era obvio que Naruto protegía a Hinata por lo que si de alguna manera pensaba que ella estaba tratando de hacerle daño de algún tipo podía considerarlo algo grave. Si Hinata era tan agresiva ella no quería ni imaginarse lo que Naruto le haría. Y su padre le habia dejado mas que claro que de ninguna de las maneras debía cabrear a Uzumaki. Si bien ella podía entender que su padre pensaba en lo mejor para ella se cuestiono que lo tenia tan asustado de todos modos

Sasuke analizo la situacion y pensó detenidamente lo que habia pasado. Una parte de el quería hacer un avance hacia Hinata. De verdad quería hacerlo porque el pensaba que se la merecía pero luego razono que no era una buena idea. Para conseguir a Hinata como esposa o concubina precisaría del apoyo del Hokage para someter a presión y era bien sabido que el Hokage apoyaba mas a Naruto que a cualquier otra persona por lo que si trataba de ir a por la chica del chico estaba mas que claro que el Sandaime no seria feliz. Si ademas el intenta de alguna manera ir tras ella por la espalda Naruto podía verlo como una acto de ataque y el podía decir que posiblemente tendría una respuesta para el en forma de lo mas agresivo

El no se preocupaba demasiado. El era un uchiha y sabia que el pueblo lo necesitaba mas a el que al Uzumaki. Al menos eso es lo que el pensaba. Pero si era cierto que el Sandaime pensaba que el era una amenaza y que habia que tratar con el por todos los medios lo mas seguro es que terminase mal para el. No. El no se lanzaría por una chica que ni siquiera estaba seguro seria una buena idea. Despues de todo ambos tenian líneas de sangre basada en ojos por lo que posiblemente la descendencia haría mas mal que bien. No. El esperaría pacientemente no es que como si Hinata fuera la única mujer del mundo de gran credibilidad. Solo tenia que esperar hasta que encontrase una mujer adecuada para el y ya esta

Cuando Iruka entro en la clase se dio cuenta rápidamente que habia pasado algo pero lo ignoro. No era demasiado de un problema de lo que el podía decir. Bueno si el tenia un problema y se llamaba Uzumaki. El sinceramente no confiaba en Uzumaki. Despues de todo el niño era claramente demasiado dotado para lo que se habia visto. Ocultaba sus habilidades. Uno se preguntaría como lo sabia solo habia que verlo. Solo habia que echarle un vistazo. El niño claramente era mas competente de lo que dejaba ver de todas formas y eso lo preocupaba seriamente. No sabia que hacer con el niño y eso es lo que lo llevaba a desconfiar de el por completo aunque no importaba lo que decía ya que el consejo ya habia tomado decisiones al respecto

Bueno mas como el Hokage. Cuando el habia llevado la duda de las habilidades de Uzumaki al consejo todos estaban de acuerdo rápidamente en ello. Era claro que el niño no quería mostrar algo que en parte fue bien recibido por los capitanes jonin y el comandante Shikaku. El propio comandante dejo en claro que solo por eso el niño merecía mucho mas respeto ya que estaba usando la condenada cabeza al no mostrar sus habilidades de ninguna de las maneras. Era inteligente y acertado al menos desde la perspectiva de Shikaku y que dejaba en claro que el futuro uzumaki era mas prometedor que el de la mayoría de los niños. No habia sentado bien ese golpeo pero la gente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

Konoha tenia que saber las habilidades de sus futuros soldados. Esas habian sido las palabras que habia usado para dejar en claro que no podían dejar a Naruto moverse como el quería. La opinión de los jonin sin embargo fue que en este mismo momento de su carrera los ninjas eran vulnerables. Por lo que de manera razonable se entendía que el niño no mostrase sus habilidades. Y que solo los completos idiotas tratarían por todos los medios de sacar esa información sin pensar antes en las consecuencias. Fue un disparo a su orgullo por completo y al final decidió que no valia la pena molestarse pero el estaba mas que decidido a conseguir por todos los medios saber las habilidades de Uzumaki antes de decidir si era digno de confianza o no. Pero mientras el consejo lo defendiera era una cosa que no podía hacer

Vale es cierto que Tsume, Inoichi y el propio Hiashi querían saber pero aunque los tres eran ninjas respetados en todos los sentidos el poder de Shikaku como comandante Jonin era demasiado grande. Añade a eso por supuesto el factor de que los jonin de toda Konoha pensaban que las acciones de Naruto eran inteligentes ellos no podían hacer nada. No ayudaba a que tanto los tres de ellos eran Tokubetsu Jonin no jonin por lo que su opinión no seria respetada en lo mas minimo. Era el defecto de que se hubieran centrado exclusivamente en las habilidades de sus clanes en vez de tratar de ser mejores aun en habilidades ninja pero al final era su decisión

Con eso decidido estaba aquí mirando a toda la clase. Todos sus alumnos. Todos y cada uno de ellos se irían de aquí cada uno a un camino diferente. Cada uno de ellos con un objetivo diferente. Solo esperaba que ninguno de ellos se hiciera matar de ninguna de las maneras. Eran sus alumnos despues de todo y le reomperia por completo el corazón saber de la muerte de sus alumnos solo porque no usaron la cabeza. Eso es todo lo que le importaba lo demás no tenia importancia en su mente. Al final casi todos los niños habian crecido en el y por tanto era lógico que se preocupase por ellos como un hermano mayor lo haría lo mas seguro. Pero no podía defenderlos de la vida por desgracia y debía dejarlos avanzar por completo

´´Me siento orgulloso. Me siento orgulloso de cada uno de vosotros porque habeis superado las duras pruebas que esta academia ha colocado en vuestras personas. No fue fácil. No fue sencillo para ninguno de vosotros pero aun así lograsteis lo increíble. Perseveraisteis y llegasteis lejos. Ahora solo me queda daros la enhorabuena por vuestras acciones y desearos mucha suerte en vuestras metas futuras por todos los medios. No os quedéis pensando en poco. Avanzar lo mas alto que podais por todos los medios``. El dejo que su orgullo llegase a cada alumno. Sonrio cuando vio a algunos de ellos sonreir feliz. Pero se dio cuenta de que unos cuantos solo estaban en completo control de la situacion lo que decía que no estaban allí para tragarse palabras de ningun tipo

´´Sois el futuro de Konoha. Las nuevas generaciones. El nuevo poder de Konoha. Algunos pensais que es muy pesado. Que es una carga que nadie debería de tener que soportar ¿y sabeis que digo? Que teneis razon. Es una carga que ningun niño debería tener. Pero hos he entrenado lo mejor que podía y puedo confiar perfectamente en que lograreis grandes cosas. Tengo plena fe en que llegareis a lo mas alto todos y cada uno de vosotros``. No hay nada mejor que inspirar a la gente para hacerlos avanzar. Cuando vio que cada alumno estaba muy metido en sus palabras decidió nombrar los equipos. Los equipos de uno al seis eran de niños civiles y se esperaba que tuviera un completo éxito en la incorporación

´´El Equipo siete estará bajo el mando de kakashi Hatake. Este equipo estará formado por Sasuke uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki``. El estaba descontento con este equipo y a la vez satisfecho. Descontento porque se sabia de las tendencias de fallar alumnos de Kakashi. Contento porque si pasaban su prueba Naruto estaría bajuo vigilancia. Kakashi era considerado uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de Konoha y un agudo vigilante por lo que sin ninguna duda mantendría una dura vigilancia sobre el niño en todos los sentidos y se aseguraría por todos los medios de que si se convertía en una amenaza seria tratado por todos los medios. Era lo mejor que se podía esperar en todo esto al menos desde su punto de vista

Sasuke asintió. Habia oído hablar de Kakashi. Hatake era toda una leyenda. El era un jonin elite. Uno de los nueve que habia en toda Konoha por lo que sin ninguna duda podía decir que estaba mas que satisfecho con la idea de trabajar con el y aprender de el. Se decía también que eraun ninja con un arsenal de mas de mil ninjutsus por lo que podía decir sin ninguna duda de que seria un activo increíblemente valioso para el en todos los sentidos. Estaba mas que ansioso por parender bajo el mando de un hombre tan temible en verdad y al mismo tiempoi estaba ansioso por ver como lo podía ayudar a incrementar sus habilidades ninja. Despues de todo el era un ninja con mucho talento en cualquier caso

Sakura asintió. Kakashi era conocido como una especie de picadora de carne. Un ninja que arrasaba con todo lo que se ponía en su camino. No tenia ninguna idea de que le haría pasar un mal rato si ella no se empleaba a fondo pero ella haría todo en su mano para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Tenia que ser lo mas fuerte posible. No quería ser una victima. Ella habia visto lo que pasaba con las mujeres que eran secuestradas. Eran convertidas en esclavas. Ella no quería serlo. Ella se habia metido en la vida ninja por varias razones: buena paga y por sus padres. Ella tenia la firme intención de ser una kunoichi respetada y temida. Podía tal vez no ser la próxima Tsunade pero ella aun así seria una gran kuniuchi que marcaria la diferencia en el mundo sin duda alguna

Naruto asintió. No era un mal equipo en su mente. Kakashi era un ninja bastante fuerte y era considerado como un ninja clase S con material para convertirse en Kage. Si el era arduamente entrenado durante el tiempo que tenia a genin bajo su mando seguramente se convertiría en un poderoso ninja Kage. También estaba su oferta para el. Sabia que el Sharingan drenaba mucho chakra de el. Tal vez una ayuda en ese camino le podría servir. Los sellos funcionan despues de todo en el sentido de que sirven para hacer un buen trabajo. Y si habia algo que no mucha gente sabia es que con un par de ligeros toques se podía hacer mucho bien al hombre. Eso lo haría feliz de eso no habia la mas minima duda en la mente de Naruto al menos

´´El equipo Ocho estará formado por Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y por Kiba Inuzuka. Vuestro sensei es Anko Mitarashi``. Ante la mención de la mujer mas temida de Konoha todos en la clase se quedaron palidos. Era bien sabido de la temible reputación de la mujer. Iruka estaba preguntándose en que habia pensado el Sandaime cuando coloco a esa mujer como la maestra de estos tres. Era mas que claro que ella se los comeria con patatas fritas. No. Ella los haría pedazos por completo. Los destruiría. Era una mujer que no comprendía el sentido de la limitación. En su mente todo lo que ella veria seria a sus nuevos alumnos y ella intentaría por todos los medios de llevarlos a un nivel aceptable en su mente

Hinata asintió. Kurenai hablaba muy bien de Anko. Si bien consideraba que Anko podía llegar a ser un poco extrema en algunas cosas consideraba que ella era la mejor en ciertos campos que implicaban la toxicología y el uso de tácticas de destrucción masiva. Si a eso le añades que Anko era una clara favorecedora del trabajo duro así como del uso de todo lo que tienes al alcance para la victoria ella sintió que era la mejor opción que cualquiera de ellos podrían haber esperado como maestra de todos modos. Era una buena noticia al menos en su mente porque también sabia que se podía confiar mas en ella que en la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha ya que daba mucha importancia a la confianza. Eso y que mantendría atado al bueno de Kiba

Shino estaba satisfecho con la decisión de quien seria su mentor. Por un lado el estaba de acuerdo con que Anko era posiblemente una de las kunoichis mas mortales del mundo. Diablos habia oído hablar de ella en todos los sentidos. Todo el clan consideraba a Anko como una de las kunoichis mas mortales. Era una experta en venenos. Una experta en el uso de todo tipo de tácticas de guerrilla y supervivencia así como también una experta en la manipulación elemental hasta el punto de que ella tenia tres elementos completamente dominados. Decía mucho de sus habilidades y si el era sincero decía mucho de su futura maestra. No podía esperar hasta aprender de ella todo lo que podría aprender en todos los sentidos

Kiba era el único que no era feliz en ese mismo momento. El estaba pensando y tratando por todos los medios de concebir en la mierda que estaba. Anko era una buena amiga de su hermana la misma hermana que se habia separado del clan debido a su ineptitud como ella misma lo llamaba. Y sabia que en el momento en que se salga de línea ella estaría encima de su trasero con la firme intención de convertirlo en un Kiba nuevo y diferente solo que sin pene. Esto era malo ¿Cómo podía acercarse a Hinata si Anko no lo permitiría? Al final decidió que lo mas sensato de todo esto era esperar que ella no actuase a lo plan bestia contra ellos aunque sabia que las posibilidades de que eso pasase eran mas bien bajas en todos los sentidos ya que sabia que ella no lo toleraría

´´Y el equipo diez estará formado por Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka. Vuestro sensei es Asuma Sarutobi``. Y este era otro grupo con un maestro realmente competente. Diablos este tipo de maestro lo llenaba un poco de envidia despues de todo era un maestro ninja realmente capaz despues de todo en vez de los maestros incompetentes que en ocasiones se encontraban los genin. Decidió pensar en ello un poco como favoritismo debido al factor de que eran herederos de clan pero el sabia mejor. Sabia que era mayormente debido a que los jóvenes en cuestión necesitaban un maestro exigente en todos los sentidos de la palabra por lo que al final era una buena noticia

Shikamaru gimio. El no era estúpido. Sabia perfectamente que este mentor que les habia tocado era considerado como uno de los maestros mas exigentes de todos. Por lo que sin ninguna duda seria una cosa realmente dura la que tenia en el camino. Era muy molesto para su mente pero su madre habia dejado en claro que el tenia que entrenar muy seriamente de ahora en adelante si de verdad quería demostrar que valia ser un Nara. Si bien la idea de entrenar mucho no apetecia el habia entendido rápidamente que no era la mejor de las ideas de estar en contra de ello por nada en el mundo. Llamalo ser sospechoso de ello pero habia llegado fácilmente a la conclusión de que era en su mejor interes de entrenar lo máximo posible

Ino era no del todo infeliz. Ella habia oído de su padre que le iba a tocar un maestro que no toleraría la vagancia de ninguna forma. Ella habia querido discutir contra ello. Despues de todo ella no creía que fuera para tanto. Pero habia descubierto hace un tiempo que el entrenamiento era una mejor forma de psar el tiempo que estar dedicada a nada. Era una kunoichi y sabia la cruda realidad de la vida. Si algo le pasaba era mejor estar preparada para defenderse con todas las herramientas disponibles antes de que ella fuera una victima. Por eso recibió a Asuma con los brazos abiertos de todos modos. Esto era mejor que ser convertida en la victima de cualquier tipo de accion que se haga contra ella. Mucho mejor

Choji no le dio importancia en absoluto. Era un maestro y punto. Mientras no lo dejase sin comer ni nada de eso el era completamente feliz en la vida. Si el lo dejaba sin comer sin embargo habría un ajuste de cuentas. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo sabia que esto iba a exigir un buen entrenamiento. Sabia que de ninguna de las maneras podía dejarlo estar y sabia que no podía dejarlo ser por nada en el mundo. Despues de todo el no dejaría que sus amigos cargasen con todo el peso. Era un Akimichi despues de todo. El trabajo pesado era todo de ellos

Ninguno sabia lo que les esperaba


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien lo primero es lo primero. Estos últimos meses han sido el infierno en la tierra. He tenido que considerar muchas veces varias cosas. Para empezar tenia que trabajar constantemente en lo que era básicamente mi trabajo en el hospital y las cosas no eran amables o agradables en lo mas minimo. No soy enfermero ni medico pero joder aun estaba en posición critica asique he tenido que ver a la gente en urgencias y dejadme decir que no ha sido bonito**

 **Como si eso no fuera suficiente un grupo de asaltantes entro en mi casa y me robo mis dos ordenados y muchos de mis aparatos electrónicos. Ni que decir que ha sido dificil. Asique perdonadme si he tardado tanto pero cambiar todo lo que he perdido ha llevado tiempo y ayuda pero afortunadamente mis padres estaban siempre de mi lado asique aunque costo lo suyo tuve la suerte de poder llevarlo a cabo**

 **No os digo mas excusas y os muesto el capitulo. No tengo Naruto. Mucha suerte con la situacion actual**

 **La Duda Mata la Mente**

 **-Konoha. Sala del Consejo-**

Hiruzen en verdad estaba empezando a considerar la estupidez de la gente. En serio no tenia nada mas en mente que podía decir de la gente en momentos como este. Al parecer una turba de civiles habia pensado que seria una buena idea de atacar a Naruto. Naruto se habia defendido matando a uno de ellos. Y ahora el consejo o mas concretamente los tres miembros de la sección civil clamaban por su sangre a pesar de que era un acto de autodefensa. Ese solo hecho le hizo cuestionar la cordura de los miembros del consejo en todos los sentidos. Fue una inmensa gilipollez en su mente que demostró que eran idiotas en todos los sentidos desde su punto de vista si no se daban cuenta de ello

El sabia muy bien porque hacían esto. Parecía que alguien les habia dicho que con esto podían hacer daño a Naruto de alguna manera. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que todo era parte de algún tipo de plan de Danzo. En serio el hombre no se detenia de ninguna de las maneras. Le hacia cuestionarse si su viejo compañero de equipo era consciente de sus acciones. Que si su viejo compañero de equipo era consciente de sus métodos. Pero llego fácilmente a la conclusión de que no era así. Danzo era un individuo que razonaba que todo era justo por llevar a cabo su objetivo personal. No le importaba una mierda arrasar todo en el proceso. Para el era solo el quien importaba en todo eso y nadie mas

Si el era completamente sincero Danzo estaba desesperado. Le habia llegado un informe de la muerte de todos los cadetes que habia tenido. Era obvio que sea quien sea que los haya matado era inteligente así como despiadado. El a decir verdad estaba satisfecho con dichas acciones en todos los sentidos ¿Por qué no iba a estar satisfecho? Es decir le habian quitado varios agentes a Danzo que habría usado en un momento posterior para atacarlos a el y al resto de las personas de Konoha. No. Era feliz. Descontento con la muerte de esos jóvenes pero sabiendo la cruda realidad que ellos solo eran cadáveres andantes teniendo en cuenta las acciones de Danzo. El que los habia matado le habia hecho un serio favor a Konoha aunque no lo pareciera

No. Danzo estaba impulsando esto porque quería a Kyubi. Sabia que sin sus hombres y todo la única oportunidad que tenia de tener una verdadera fuerza que lo represente es con el poder del Biju mas poderoso. Lamentable desde su punto de vista en todos los sentidos. Una firme demostracion en su mente de que el hombre estaba arrinconado y sin oportunidades. No es que a el le importase mucho en verdad. Danzo se habia hecho la cama. Era un traidor a Konoha y se habia ganado apulso lo que le estaba por caer encima si el no hubiera querido que esto pasase debería de haber sido una persona mas sensata en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo actuo como solo los idiotas lo hacen. En el mundo ninja sol los fuertes e inteligentes sobreviven despues de todo

Hiruzen en serio estaba empezando a cuestionar si los civiles se daban cuenta de que solo eran marionetas. Pero parecían no pensar en eso. Ellos solo pensaban que ellos tenian la razon y punto. Lo curioso del punto en cuestión es que no parecían darse cuenta de importantes detalles como por ejemplo el simple detalle de que solo habia habido un muerto del lado civil por lo que no habia porque hacer toda una escena. La razon sin embargo por la que hacían todo esto era mas que clara para el ya que lo que ellos veian es lo que mas temian: ninjas no soportándolos. Era un hecho bien sabido que los ninjas toleraban solo a medias a los civiles. Si esto se hacia publico mas de uno dejaría de ser pisoteado por ellos

Aunque la verdad es que planteaba una verdadera pregunta ¿Por qué los ninjas se dejaban pisotear por los civiles. Ellos eran despues de todo ninjas. El equilibrio esta bien pero ¿Por qué debían dejar que cuando un civil les decía algo tuvieran que obedecerlo por todos los medios? Ellos no eran perros de nadie. Ellos eran personas humanas y que se merecían un mejor trato que el que ellos recibían. El mero hecho de que estos llamados civiles pensasen que por alguna razons e podían salir con la suya solo demostraba en su mente que deberían de haber recibido un duro golpe en su cabezas en todo el sentido de la palabra. Merecían un gran golpe que les enseñase que sus acciones tienen repercusiones despues de todo

Y si a ellos no les gustaba el no tenia porque aguantarlos. Asique para poner fin a la charla estúpida decidió emitir una poderosa onda de KI que de inmediato dejo a todos los presentes en silencio. Nadie quería de ninguna de las maneras molestar al Sandaime cuando claramente estaba cabreado. Solo los estúpidos hacen tales acciones y ninguno de los presentes eran estúpidos por supuesto asique miraron tranquilamente al Sandaime esperando sus palabras. Esperando que no lo cabreasen demasiado mas de lo que ya estaba. Lo cual podía ser una tarea muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que habian pasado los últimos tiempos haciendo lo que ellos hacían de hablar como estúpidos sin considerar las cosas

´´Voy a ser claro. Esta reunión de emergencia ha sido llamada por la rama del consejo civil por el temor considerado de que un miembro de su sociedad ha sido hallado muerto porque ataco a Naruto ¿soy lo bastante claro? Vaya un detalle de lo mas interesante. Espero que haya una razon solida para que esta llamada ser aceptable``. Hiruzen dirigió una mirada que habría congelado a la gente muerta. Era ua mirada que todos sabían demasiado bien y que solo empleaba cuando pensaba que alguien estaba haciendo una verdadera y soberana estupidez lo cual al parecer se tenia que hacer muy a menudo ya que dicho hombre estaba mirando intensamente a las personas aquí reunidas y las miraba con una ira que nadie podía de ninguna manera quitar

´´Fue un ataque señor. Es obvio que el niño no respeta a la gente de Konoha. La gente de Konoha esta en peligro si lo dejamos correr con ganas y haciendo las cosas que el hace. Algo se tiene que hacer por todos los medios. Si se ha atrevido a atacar a un miembro de Konoha entonces puede hacerlo una y otra vez``. El civil habría dicho mas de no ser por la mirada de muerte que estaba recibiendo que estaba dejando en claro que en la mente de Hiruzen el hombre era claramente muy estúpido si pensaba que de alguna manera podía salirse con la suya diciendo esas palabras. Hiruzen solo se veía claramente molesto por dichas palabras mas que nada ya que demostraban en su opinión que la gente no era inteligente

´´Como ya he dicho me cuesta creer que haya mucho cerebro si esta reunión ha sido llamada debido al hecho de que este consejo ha sido solicitado a causa de que un civil ataco a un shinobi de Konoha en plena calle y a la vista de todos. Me parece sorprendente sin embargo que los civiles piensen que por alguna razon tienen el derecho a decir y hacer lo que les da la gana así como de atacar al miembro de un clan prominente``. Hiruzen disfruto inmensamente de ver las miradas llenas de puro terror de las personas presentes. Era mas que claro que todos ellos no habia esperado este tipo de actitud de ninguna de las maneras pero lo que ninguno de ellos habia esperado por nada en el mundo era la crueldad que salía de Hiruzen demostrando de esta manera que no era feliz en lo mas minimo

´´Pero señor debe reconocer la importancia del asunto. El niño es un jinchuriki. Un soldado que debe ser adecuadamente entrenado y respetar la jerarquía de Konoha. Al atreverse a atacar a un ciudadano de Konoha es como diciendo que no tiene ningun problema con volverse contra la propia Konoha. Hay que hacer algo lo antes posible para impedir o al menos evitar esto por todos los medios``. Uno de los otros civiles decidió dar su propia opinión personal. Ahora se gano la mirada completamente enfocada de un Hiruzen que lo miraba como si fuera completo y absolutamente un idiota que no parecía comprender la verdadera situacion de Konoha. Le habría gustado decir algo pero habia miedo en sus ojos por la mirada de dicho hombre

´´Parece ser que tu al igual que tus otros compañeros concejales pensais que sabeis mucho acerca de la llamada escala de poder de Konoha. Un detalle muy divertido si se me permite decirlo. Para el primer punto es cierto. Naruto es un jinchuriki. Y como todo shinobi bajo mi mando se espera que siga la escala de mando y jamás se vuelva contra ella por todos los medios. Por supuesto ahora hay que entender la escala de mando lo mejor posible lo que parece ser un punto que ninguno de ustedes entiende en verdad``. Hiruzen tenia que darle las gracias a civil en cuestión ya que le habia abierto una puerta muy bonita para trabajar contra ellos. Tendría que serle muy agradecido en algún momento

´´La escala de mando de Konoha es la siguiente. El Hokage esta por encima de todos. Soy el jefe, soy el señor de esta aldea y si mis ordenes se dan deben ser obedecidas a menos que haya una cosa en contra de ellos que se pueda justificar adecuadamente. Ahora bien luego están los diferentes ninjas. Los jonin elite, el comandante jonin, los capitanes jonin y etc. Esa es la escala de mando militar que es la que esta en control de esta aldea en todo momento``. Hiruzen miro con muerte en los ojos claramente disgustado con los civiles que se habian atrevido a sacar este tema como si fueran señores de la aldea de alguna manera lo cual cabreaba

´´Los civiles sois partes de la infraestructura. Ayudais a Konoha y nos haceis la vida un poco mas fácil. Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Pero si un civil es lo bastante idiota como para sacar una espada y levantarla para usarla contra un ninja voy a dejarlo en claro. La única reacción de la que estoy de acuerdo es la muerte inmediata. Porque es una amenaza. Un civil ha pensado que puede atacar a un shinobi de Konoha. Porque en el momento que estas haciendo semejante cosa estas faltando al respeto de cada ninja en esta aldea``. Hiruzen vio que el civil claramente no era contento con sus palabras. Pero para el no era un problema de ninguna de las maneras. No era asunto suyo de todos modos. Si ellos eran tan idiotas como para meterse en esto era culpa suya y solo suya

´´Voy a decirlo así. Somos nosotros los shinobis los que salimos cada dia de esta aldea con el objetivo de proteger a la aldea. Con el objetivo de por todos los medios cumplir misiones duras y difíciles. Con el objetivo de hacer a Konoha un servicio que nos puede llevar la vida o en el caso de las mujeres ser secuestradas y violadas. No los civiles. Asique la próxima vez que pienses que simplemente puedes venir aquí y decir como serán las cosas piénsatelo dos veces porque desde luego no voy a tolerarlo de ninguna de las maneras``. La voz de mando de Hiruzen dejo en claro que el no toleraría ninguna accion tan estúpida como la que estos habian tratado de tirar hace un momento

´´Ahora que he terminado de explicar de la manera mas amable posible porque no voy a tolerar estupideces ni nada por el estilo en esta sala del consejo y antes de decir que esta reunión ha sido un completo despredicio de mi tiempo puede alguien decirme exactamente si hay alguna otra cosa de la que le gustaría discutir y que es de un valor mas adecuado al menos ¿o puedo cancelar esta reunión?``. Hiruzen no toleraba las perdidas de tiempo de ningun tipo por lo que el no estaba por permitir de manera alguna que esto siguiera. Pero su interes de deshacer la reunión se esfumo cuando Hiashi decidió hablar en ese mismo momento de todos modos

´´señor creo que es un interes de todos en el consejo saber mas o menos cuales son los jonin que han sido colocados como maestros de la próxima generacion ninja. Despues de todo ellos seranlos que están enseñando las artes a nuestras nuevas fuerzas despues de todo. Solo espero no ser impertinente con mis palabras``. El quería saber quien seria el tutor de Hinata. Si era Kurenai no habría ningun problema despues de todo ya que la mujer estaba unida emocionalmente a Hinata por lo que tal vez seria suave. Pero si era otra persona era en su mejor interes saber de quien se trataba para saber de la mejor manera posible como estar preparado para esa presencia desconocida de todos modos

Hiruzen considero de la pregunta y respondió con los nombres de los equipos del uno al seis. No solo respondió porque no veía ningun problema sino porque disfruto dem orando la información de los tres equipos mas interesantes. No habia que ser un genio demasiado grande como para darse cuenta de que eso estaba molestando a todos y el lo estaba disfrutando realmente. Ayudo por supuesto a que el no tenia porque responderles de todos modos. Ellos eran una molestia en el menor de los casos despues de todo y la única raozn por la que les estaba informando era porque mas tarde se enterarían asique no habia mal en ello de todos modos

´´El equipo siete esta formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y naruto uzumaki. Es un equipo de tipo asalto pesado con el plan de destrucción y apoyo táctica. Con las técnicas y habilidades conjuntas de los miembros masculinos el poder de fuego esta garantizado. La niña es un soporte establecido como un medico y aspirante a genjutsu. Su maestro es Kakashi Hatake uno de nuestros mejores ninjas despues de todo asique creo que el equipo esta realmente en buenas manos desde mi propio punto personal al menos``. El sonrio cuando vio las miradas de cada uno de los presentes. Era obvio que la idea de poner a Kakashi y naruto juntos no les gustaba a ninguno de ellos por nada en el mundo

Los cabezas de clan no estaban del todo contentos. Al menos en el caso de Hiashi, Tsume e Inoichi. Por un lado sabían que Kakashi era un ninja veterano. Habia sobrevivido a la tercera gran guerra lo cual era una cosa bastante difícil y que demostraba su increíble talento. Otra razon es que temian lo que podía enseñarle a Naruto despues de todo kakashi era el único en toda la aldea junto con Sarutobi que tenia mas o menos una comprensión decente y entrenamiento en los cinco elementos naturales. Y por supuesto el motivo de mayor descontento es que ellos pensaban que deberían de haber dejado a Kakashi en el trabajo haciendo misiones de alto rango. Despues de todo era un efectivo demasiado valioso como para ser dejado de lado

´´El equipo Ocho consta de Hinata Hyuga ups perdón Yuhi se me habia olvidado de que habia cambiado su apellido para tener la minima relación con los Hyuga lo siento. Es decir tiene un equipo formado Hinata Yuhi, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. Es un equipo de rastreo, caza, trampa y sabotaje con un toque de apoyo logístico. Su mentora es nada mas y nada menos que Anko Miatrashi``. Hiruzen disfruto mirando las caras de cada uno de los clanes pero especialmente de Hiashi que estaba realmente molesto en ese mismo momento. Todos sabían de que Anko usaría todo método conocido para entrenarse y volverse fuerte y era una verdadera maestra en muchas habilidades despues de todo

Otra Jonin elite asociada a un equipo. Eso era bueno ya que significaba que el equipo en si tendría un entrenamiento mas que decente y serian adecuadamente preparados para cualquier cosa. Al menos eso pensaban los neutrales. Tsume no estaba contenta porque sabia que si su hijo se salía de la raya por lo mas minimo lo mas seguro es que se convertiría en un eunuco. Anko no toleraría una actitud poco profesional. No le importaría que fuera hiper activo y bromias ¿pero pervertido o acosador de la mas minima manera? No terminaría bien. Hiashi era mas bien pensando que Hinata podía ir por un camino no esperado de ninguna de las maneras lo cual podía terminar mal para el así como el resto del clan

´´Y el equipo diez formado por el grupo de Shikamaru nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi. Se trata de un equipo de interrogatorio y captura. Esta mas pensado para tratar de convertirse en una escuadra de entrar y salir con información valiosa. Esta bajo el mando de mi hijo Asuma``. Hiruzen podía decir sin tener que mirar demasiado por las miradas de todos los presentes que este era el equipo menos problemático de todos. Lo cual era comprensible ya que despues de todo no era un equipo demasiado agresivo en ninguna de las formas por lo que era aceptable en la mente de los llamados grandes jefes de la aldea por lo menos aunque ninguno de ellos lo negaría y preferirían ver a su hijo haciendo mas misiones de alto rango

Shikaku asintió pensando que era un buen equipo. Por un lado era una buena unidad. Por otro lado Asuma era considerado como uno de los mejores genios tácticos del mundo y un shinobi que planeaba bien. Ademas de eso no era vago para nada despues de que Hiruzen le dejase en claro algunos detalles (Hiruzen le explico de la muerte de su madre a manos de alguien lo que lo ha impulsado a un nuevo nivel de entrenamiento). Choza estaba de acuerdo con que este era el mejor curso de accion para asegurar que su hijo se entrenaba. Inoichi aceptaría que era una buena decisión pero desconfiaba de lo duros que serian con su hija. El era un padre que quería evitar que su hija sufriera mucho despues de todo

´´Si bien los últimos tres equipos estaban claramente en la necesidad de un jonin adecuado señor me gustaría plantear una duda razonable ¿era de verdad necesario añadir a estos equipos en especial los números siete y ocho dos ninjas como los que están? Ya es bastante malo que estamos con Gai como otro sensei. Esto deja a cuatro de los elites entrenando equipos genin``. Hiashi tenia que maniobrar la situacion de una forma que le permitiera eliminar a Anko pero lo que no se esperaba era la mirada de Hiruzen como si lo considerase estúpido. Eso lo cabreo pero guardo silencio de manera inteligente no queriendo cabrear a su claro superior ya que despues de todo ese era el Hokage de Konoha

´´Si esto es por el hecho de que prácticamente les estoy dando una temporada de descanso creo que ninguno pareceis entenderlo de manera alguna. Tanto kakashi como Anko son ninjas que han tenido un ataque a su psique. Kakashi sobrevivió a la tercera guerra como un ninja directo del frente despues de ser ascendido a jonin. Por otro lado estaba por supuesto Anko que fue sometida a la experimentación de Orochimaru. Si bien los dos no parecen tener señales de romperse emocionalmente solo un líder incompetente los dejaría en esa posicion. Colocarlos como maestros jonin me pareció el mejor camino a decir verdad``. Era una explicacion simple. Eran jonin con mucho estrés a sus espaldas necesitaban algo de descanso despues de todo

Cada ninja presente tenia que admitir que lo que decía es cierto. Kakashi prácticamente habia estado activo desde que estaba en la tercera guerra por lo que prácticamente no habia tenido un descanso. Otorgarle un equipo ninja era seguramente la mejor idea posible que se podía hacer al respecto dándole un tiempo de descanso de hacer una gran cantidad de misiones de rango S ya que eran la mayoría de las misiones que hacia como uno de sus ninjas mas poderosos y cuando no hacia eso solo entrenaba. Kakashi esta parcialmente consumido con la intención de hacer pagar a la persona que le habia quitado a su sensei por todos los medios y no dejaría de entrenar hasta sentirse satisfecho lo que parecía muy largo

Anko todos tenian que estar de acuerdo. Desde que la niña fue sujeto de experimentos era lógico decir que posiblemente la niña lo habia pasado mal sino peor por lo que por esa lógica ella necesitaba un tiempo de descanso. Lo que nadie sabia es que Naruto con un sello habia sellado esas memorias, las habia extraido y eliminado. Anko no merecía tener cada noche plagada de pesadillas por las acciones de un bastardo enfermo y el no se habia equivocado al tomar dicha decisión porque al final dicha kunoichi era de lo mejor que habia. Eso entre su mente y cuerpo la habia convertido en una verdadera bestia. Habia una razon por la que Orochimaru la eligio como alumna despues de todo y no solo era por una cara bonita

Y con eso hecho Hiruzen despidió la reunión. Ellos habian pedido solo acerca de los equipos que salieron de la clase. Tal vez si ellos hubieran sido pacientes se habrían enterado de otro equipo que se habia formado. Pero si ellos no eran pacientes no era su culpa de todos modos. Su única obligación era de decirles acerca de los equipos de la academia. Curiosamente eran de los únicos equipos que habian pedido información por lo que al final de todo no era su culpa lo que sea que pase de todos modos. Eso y que quería mantener oculto el factor de Rena Uchiha unos meses mas. Seria de los mas divertido ver a todos los presentes mirarlo con clara ira por haber ocultado dicha información por supuesto

 **-Konoha. Campo de Entrenamiento Numero 7-**

Naruto llego junto con Sasuke y Sakura. En vez de esperar a su profesor Iruka les informo a los equipos donde tenian que ir a ver a los profesores para ver si superaban sus pruebas de campo. Por supuesto cada equipo estaba nervioso pero ninguno iba a esconderse. Todos ellos querían convertirse en ninjas por todos los medios y lo verían hecho sin duda alguna. Por eso mismo habian avanzado sin miedo. Y sin saberlo habian superado una prueba. Un Ninja debe en ocasiones evitar el miedo y lanzarse hacia delante sin temor alguno por lo que aunque podía parecer difícil en ocasiones habia que hacer tales acciones y eso es lo que los tenia en ese mismo momento allí ya que no estaban asustados

Por supuesto ellos no habian sido avisados por ninguna razon de lo que se esperaba de ellos. Normalmente habrían tratado por todos los medios de obtener información. Al menos Naruto. Naruto seguía el credo de Informacion es poder y de que la Informacion puede salvar vidas. Pero en esta ocasión no habia tenido una misera oportunidad de hacer tal cosa. Habian sido reclamados de inmediato lo que no les daba una oportunidad de hacer nada mas que de ir y asistir a lo que posiblemente era una trampa orquestada por el maestro que tenian. Aunque claro Naruto recibiría un aviso gracias a sus capacidades sensoriales si se le daba la oportunidad lograrlo por supuesto

Sasuke no estaba preocupado ¿Qué es lo que Hatake podía lanzarles? Claro esta que el tenia que ponerlos a prueba pero también sabia que Hatake se andaría con mucho ojo en lo que hacia. Despues de todo el era un uchiha y sabia que si le pasaba algo el jonin se veria en problemas. No era ningun tipo de problema para el. Si hatake era en realidad tan estúpido como para ponerse en su camino a ser un shinobi solo lo dejaría de lado. No le importaba un sensei. Solo quería acceso a los beneficios de ser un shinobi en la forma de entrenar en campos de entrenamiento junto con acceso a mas recursos y por supuesto estaba el factor de enfrentar gente. No podía acceder a la biblioteca porque estaba sellada por desgracia

Sasuke siempre habia pensado que la paranoia de su clan era una gran cosa pero llevarlo hasta el punto de sellar su biblioteca era algo que el no habia esperado. Aunque tal vez fue una cosa buena viendo como Itachi los habia matado a todos ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera hecho con la biblioteca? Entonces fijo que seria imposible de alcanzar. Daba gracias a los dioses por esto ya que sabia que tenia una ventaja contra Itachi cuando abriera el sharingan ya que tendría acceso al conocimiento de mas de mil años de entrenamiento del clan uchiha. Una buena ventaja que tendría contra su hermano y una buena noticia al menos desde su punto de vista asique era feliz solo por esa información

Sakura a diferencia de su compañero de equipo si estaba nerviosa. Ella podía decir sin duda alguna que su sensei era un tampoco lo mas seguro. Habia oído hablar de el. Un ninja no llegar lejos en su carrera como shinobi siendo estúpido. Kakashi se habia ganado un renombre por ser inteligente en todos los sentidos asique ella no era tan estúpida como para pensar que simple y únicamente se podía confiar en alguien así. Su sensei lo mas seguro es que les habia preparado una trampa en todos los sentidos para cuando llegasen a este campo de entrenamiento y no se equivoco cuando Sasuke piso una rama de árbol que estaba tirada en el suelo ya que activo una trampa que estaba colocada seguramente por sellos

Varios proyectiles vinieron hacia ellos y estaban en una buena posibilidad de alcanzarlos. Al menos eso fue hasta que un muro de piedra los rodeo en una formacion cuadriculada protegiéndolos. Ella se fijo en que Naruto tenia una sola mano en el suelo antes de que hizo otro sello y los muros de piedra se rompieron lanzándose en todas direcciones y destrozando arboles. Fue sorprendente. Casi le gustaría poder ser capaz de hacer tales cosas con el elemento doton pero ella no tenia todavía las reservas de chakra para la segunda tarea de manipulación elemental. Es cierto que tenia el primer ejercicio pero no el segundo de ninguna de las maneras

Kakashi tenia que admitir que el hijo de su maestro lo habia sorprendido mucho con su movimiento pero no le extraño. Aunque le extrañaba la parte de usar doton. Su maestro y su esposa no tenian doton. Solo dios sabe lo que podía haber sido de todos modos. Aunque conociendo a suerte podía ser la presencia del kyubi. El no tenia la mas minima idea y no quería de ninguna de las maneras ponerse a investigar lo que era la técnica en cuestión de todos modos para poder manipular de esa forma la tierra. Naruto parecía muy lleno de sorpresas. Esto iba a ser realmente muy divertido al menos para el porque los demás seguramente no lo seria

´´Ma ma no es necesario ser tan agresivo rubio. De todos modos me presentare. Soy Kakashi Hatake posible sensei del equipo siete. Si de verdad quereis convertiros en mis alumnos vais a tener que superar mi prueba personal para ello. Eso y que por supuesto esta el factor de que tendre que veros como aceptables``. Kakashi hablo con tanta tranquilidad que seguramente hasta un muerto se habría puesto nervioso. El solo hablo de una forma que puso a Sasuke y Sakura en guardia. Para Naruto lo único que vio fue una clara amenaza en ese mismo momento que parecía querer lanzarse sobre ellos pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy relajado lo que quería decir en pocas palabras que no los veía como amenazas

´´Pero antes de que nos pongamos a luchar y de que yo escucho el adorable sonido de vuestros gritos pidiendo misericordia y compasión dejadme decir varias cosas que son de real importancia: una presentación. Mirad atentamente como se hace. Es muy importante. Teneis que saber hacerlo o de lo contrario estaréis perdidos por completo y seguramente no sereis capaces de superar mi prueba por lo que miradme muy atentamente``. Kakashi estaba disfrutando de jugar con los niños. Bueno de jugar con Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto solo lo miraba de esa forma que le recordaba demasiado a su sensei. Tranquila, contenta pero analítica. Naruto lo estaba analizando por completo

´´Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake jefe del clan Hatake de Konoha. Tengo algunos gustos que son demasiado sofisticados para la gente joven con una edad mental poco desarrollada. Mis disgustos son tan desagradables que os llevarían a tener ganas de vomitar todo el dia y desear nada mas y nada menos que se os borre de la memoria por siempre. En cuanto a mis metas bueno puedo deciros que no quereis saberlas despues de todo vuestras mentes son tan jóvenes que explotarían con la fuerza de un sol``. Kakashi disfruto inmensamente de la mirada de dos de los genin que lo miraron como si fuera uno de esos desagradables trolls que aparecen de vez en cuando en la historia de la humanidad

´´Disculpa viejo estúpido ¿te das cuenta de que no eres mas que un inútil que nos ha hecho algunas estúpidas palabras y ya esta? Yo voto por darte una brutal lección. Viendo que pareces disfrutar tanto de esos libros que son una afrenta para la forma femenina digo de que lo quememos delante de ti mientras te sacamos si tienes algún libro mas ¿Qué te parece?``. Sakura podía estar intimidada por el poder del hombre que tenia delante pero diablos si lo iba a dejar de ninguna de las maneras salirse con la suya de tratarlos como niños y ya esta y menos de hacerles una broma. El hombre parecía claramente angustiado por la idea de sus libros terminar quemada por alguna razon. Parecía ser despues de todo un avido lector al parecer

´´De todos modos. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tengo algunos gustos como por ejemplo la medicina y hacer la vida lo mas desagradable y dolorosa posible a todo pervertido que me encuentre y hasta ahora solo uno se me ha escapado. Mis disgustos implican pervertidos inútiles que no hacen ningun bien a la sociedad así como las personas que son incapaces de aceptar la puta realidad. Mi sueño para un futuro es ser una gran kunoichi y dejar mi nombre grabado como una de las personas que hicieron historia en el mundo de shinobi``. Ella miro ante la mención de un pervertido a Naruto. Era bien sabido que Naruto tenia un jutsu anti pervertidos increíblemente eficaz pero en su mente la única forma de crear semejante jutsu es por medio de ser un pervertido

´´Hn. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo muy pocas cosas que me gustan aunque a destacar es el entrenamiento y volverme mas fuerte. Mis disguston son inmensos y grandes. No me gustan las fan ya que son una perdida de mi tiempo en todos los sentidos así como una ofensa para el mundo shinobi. En cuanto a una meta no es una meta sino una realidad. Voy a matar a una persona y rehacer el clan uchiha una vez mas y convertirlo en el clan mas grande``. Sasuke estaba completamente decidido a cumplir con su mision autoimpuesta por todos los medios sin importar nada mas. Estaba mas que claro que no fracasaría. No podía permitirse fracasar por nada en el mundo asique el cumpliría su mision personal por todos los medios

´´Bueno. Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki. Tengo algunos gustos como por ejemplo saber como joderle el dia a todas las personas con una simple sonrisa y buenas palabras bien empleadas. Tengo muchismos disgustos como por ejemplo la fuerte creencia de los civiles de que su voz y palabra vale mas que la de cualquier ninja conocido. Y en cuanto a mi meta tengo una pero creo que hacérosla saber significaría destruir una parte de mi que es muy importante por lo que para mantenerme por completo a salvo y entretenido no dire de ninguna manera mi objetivo secreto``. Naruto casi se rie cuando ve la mirada de Kakashi aunque también fue divertido escuchar y ver a sus compañeros preguntarse cuales eran sus propios objetivos

Analizando la situacion kakashi se encontró con que el equipo no era tan malo como podía parecer. Sakura desde luego no era una mala chica. Tenia potencial. Es cierto que no tenia masivas reservas de chakra eso era cierto pero la niña tenia claramente potencial de ser una kunoichi realmente fuerte. Si bien no tenia porque ser una kunoichi tipo asalto como lo seria todo este equipo no tenia la mas minima de las dudas de que la niña podía ser sin ninguna duda una ninja realmente poderosa. Combina conocimiento de ilusiones con el conocimiento de las técnicas medicas y tenias kunoichis realmente poderosas como Kurenai asique el tenia suerte de tener una kunoichi de ese increíble poder en su capacidad

Miro a Sasuke aunque desconfiaba del niño. En otra vida podría haberse encontrado con el niño ser similar a el. Podría haber tenido una semilla de amistad y de unión con el niño. Pero la cruda realidad es que no eran iguales. Es cierto que Sasuke habia perdido a su familia pero ahí es donde terminaban las semejanzas. Donde el como joven en vez de interesarse en las ramas mas destacadas de ser shinobi decidió convertirse en el mas poderoso poco a poco Sasuke quería crecer fuerte y rápido olvidando que sin control no se puede llegar muy lejos. Sasuke creía que el poder era solo poder pero poder sin control es igual a nada lo que en su opinión demostraba que el en verdad no estaba de verdad listo. No iba a negar que era hábil pero eso era todo lo que tenia de su lado

Por ultimo estaba Naruto. El engaño. Muchos se referían a el como el estafador de Konoha por el simple hecho de que todos los que valían la pena sabían que el niño era mas de lo que parecía. El niño lo habia escondido bien. Diablos se precisaría de un espia realmente interesado en el niño para darse cuenta. Pero entre Shikaku Nara ser un comandante Jonin con años de experiencia y muchos de los jonin ser capaces de ver mas alla del niño no fue difícil ver que el niño en cuestión estaba ocultando hábilmente sus talentos. Un movimiento que demostraba que era mas inteligente que la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha

Kakashi miro con ojos analíticos a todos los niños mientras pensaba tranquilamente en que hacer antes de que saco un reloj de su chaqueta y lo coloco en uno de los tocones de entrenamiento. Lo tenia mas que decidido y estos tres niños serian puestos a prueba de eso no habia la mas minima duda. Los pondría a ser probados por su mano y comprobaría de la manera adecuada si estaban listos de verdad para ser ninjas o no lo eran de todos modos. Con eso el los miro por un momento antes de que respiro con calma y guardo el libro de Jiraiya (también conocido como el libro porno que te garantiza no tener ninguna novia porque ninguna mujer quiere relacionarse contigo)

´´Escuchadme bien porque lo que viene a continuación es la vida real. Vais a tener un combate contra mi de supervivencia. Una hora. Teneis que sobrevivir una hora contra mi. Os dar quince minutos de ventaja y luego os cazar a cada uno. Espero que useis la cabeza porque de no ser así entonces me temo que vais a fracasar esta prueba ¿soy lo bastante claro?``. El miro con dureza a los niños de los cuales dos de ellos desaparecieron con velocidad menos uno que solo hizo un clon y lo envio fuera de allí mientras que miraba a Kakashi antes de que solto un suspiro claramente molesto lo cual kakashi podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el niño que tenia delante ya sabia la prueba en cuestión

´´Ellos ya han fallado la prueba. Esta era una prueba que si tengo que razonar adecuadamente se trataba de una prueba de equipo. Una prueba diseñada para saber si seriamos capaces de dejar de lado cualquier diferencia y ver si podemos de alguna manera trabajar juntos ¿no estoy en lo cierto sensei?``. Naruto miro con algo parecido a la apatía al hombre que tenia delante que parecia sorprendido considerablemente por sus palabras en todos los sentidos por sus palabras. No era su culpa haber aprendido a ver perfectamente en la parte inferior de todo por su puesto asique el era capaz de ver sin problemas lo que se escondia a primera vista por todos los medios

´´¿OHHHH? Eres en verdad peligroso Naruto. Siempre me han dicho que eras un enigma peligroso que sin ninguna duda seria capaz de darle un mal momento a cualquier persona pero no sabían cuan acertados estaban con esas palabras. Sin embargo a pesar de lo que pueda parecer esto es una prueba en todos los sentidos. Si demostrais que sois dignos de ser pasados entonces yo os concederé el paso por completo por supuesto``. El sonrio con su ojo mientras miraba la cara fría de toda emoción de Naruto preguntándose que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del hijo de su maestro antes de escucho su risa. Estaba claramente sorprendido porque el niño se divirtió con todo esto ¿Qué tenia de divertida esta situacion de todos modos

´´Bien ya veo. Entonces me asegurare de darte un adecuado regalo por haber venido a hacernos esta prueba sensei. Solo hazme un favor y no te mueras demasiado rápido en todos los sentidos. Despues de todo aun tienes que entrenarme adecuadamente en las pocas cosas que tu consideres que puedes ayudar en lo mas minimo despues de todo``. Y con esas palabras dichas Naruto desapareció de allí mismo lo cual el sabia perfectamente habría sorprendido a Kakashi ya que obviamente no se lo habría esperado de ninguna de las maneras. Muy divertido desde su punto de vista si se le permitia decirlo pero no todos podían competir con su Raipo (paso relámpago) asique lo dejaría como estaba de todos modos

Kakashi miro donde habia estado hace solo unos instantes su alumnos y pensó detenidamente en lo que acababa de pasar de todos modos. Parecía que su lindo y adorable genin tenia algunas cosas que el no tenia en la mas minima duda. Como divertido si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Prometia mucho. Ahora el quería hacer aun ms la prueba pero tenia que esperar a que sonase la primera alarma para ir a cazar a los niños. Empezaría claramente por Sakura. Quería comprobar las habilidades de la niña primero por supuesto. Llamalo curiosidad pero tenia interes en saber de lo que seria capaz la niña sin duda alguna. Habia algo que le decía que la niña podría seguramente darle una sorpresa

Sakura por su parte estaba haciendo todo lo posible por camuflar su olor y por haber creado una multiple cantidad de senderos falsos. Ella esperaba de verdad que fuera suficiente como para hacer que su maestro no la encontrase de ninguna de las maneras. Sin embargo ella sabia que uno no podía simplemente confiarse en esas cosas. Uno siempre debía estar listo en todos los sentidos para cualquier cosa sin importar nada mas de lo que pase. Por lo que ella estaba mas que preparada en todos los sentidos para que en caso de su maestro encontrarla darle un buen esquinazo. No fallaría la prueba y volveria a la academia de ninguna de las maneras por lo que estaba dispuesta a todo por lograr su objetivo

Sin embargo eso no impidió de ninguna manera que Kakashi la encontrase despues de diez minutos de búsqueda y eso que aun se lo tomaba con calma. Ella se sorprendió cuando el apareció delante de ella con una sonrsa de ojos. Al menos por un momento antes de que un gran tronco se activara para palastarlo. El solo esquivo el tronco como pudo aunque era obvio que no era un gran esfuerzo para el ni tampoco algo en lo que tenia que esforzarse. Pero Sakura solo necesitaba que ell se esforzase un poco para ella aparecer rápidamente cerca de el con su mano brillando de chakra azul y trato de golpearlo con lo que seguramente era un Chakura Mesu que era una técnica medica bastante hábil

Sin embargo ella fallo y fue golpeada por un Kakashi que aunque estaba sorprendido no podía decir que el estaba del todo preocupado por ella de todos modos. Sin embargo cuando el engancho a Sakura se sorprendió por completo cuando ella solo sonrio y ella hizo un signo de activación y se activo un sello que se conecto a su cuerpo. Era un sello de contención. Tenia que admitir que la niña tenia talento y habia empleado su tiempo adecuadamente para aprender una de las artes ninjas menos favorecidas pero que claramente eran de mayor importancia. Tenia que admitir que Sakura habia superado sin duda alguna su propia prueba personal al menos en su mente

Sakura sonrio. Ante la posibilidad de ser superada ella llego a una conclusión muy básica de todos modos ¿Por qué perder sin llevarse a Kakashi con ella en el proceso? Esa no era una forma de pensar muy shinobi la de perder sin tratar de llevarse a alguien contigo asique ella habia llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de ganar no era solo esquivarlo sino de diseñar un sello para contenerlo. Si ella caia se llevaría con ella también a su maestro., pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el kakashi que tenia atrapado estallo en una explosión de humo y maldijo que debería de haber que era demasiado fácil. Al final perdió la conciencia aunque con orgullo de haberlo intentado por lo menos que era bastante satisfactorio

Kakashi miro con alegría a la niña. Tenia mas potencial de lo que el habia pensado. Era mas que claro en su mente que ella sin duda alguna podría haber llegado lejos y podría haber sido realmente una kunoichi temible. Parecía que tenia algo de trabajo que hacer con ella al menos pero el ahora estaba mas seguro de que la niña en cuestión tenia el potencial necesario en su mente para ser pasada. Ahora veria como era el asunto de su buen compañero de equipo en forma de Uchiha ya que prefería dejar para el final el que claramente seria el mas problemático de todos y esperaba sinceramente ver de lo que serian capaces. Lo mas seguro es que tendría alguna sorpresa esperándolo. Era lo mas seguro

Sasuke no se habia escondido tanto. El niño solo se habia alejado para llegar hasta un lugar donde fácilmente podría luchar. Si bien Kakashi podría haber aprobado que el niño tenga toda esa vena de crecer fuerte despreciaba el hecho de que el niño no parecía darse cuenta de que tenia que ser mas inteligente y mas fuerte si de verdad quería ser un shinobi realmente poderoso. La astucia y el engaño eran partes muy importantes de que un shinobi tenga de su lado para poder ser realmente poderoso. Por eso mismo el podía decir que Sasuke era demasiado del típico ninja de cargar hacia delante sin pensar en nada mas que en lo que tenia delante y ya esta. Era una forma de ser bastante estúpida desde el punto de vista de Kakashi

Sasuke espero pacientemente. Era el momento. Era el momento de demostrar que el clan Uchiha era el clan mas fuerte. Comenzaría con Kakashi por todos los medios. Le dejaría en claro que el estaba por encima de el en todos los sentidos y al mismo tiempo le enseñaría la violenta lección de que el era mucho mas fuerte que el en todos los sentidos. Era su interes en hacer esto por supuesto. Sin embargo a el no se le paso de ninguna manera que al mismo tiempo Kakashi podía ser un adversario mas que digno por lo que de ahí que estaba colocado aquí para poder tener una lucha en la que el no salga desfavorecido de ninguna de las maneras. En este claro el estaría mas que seguro de que podría luchar con todas sus fuerzas

´´Debo decir niño que tienes mucho orgullo. Debes ser muy orgulloso al pensar que simplemente puedes vencer a un jonin de Konoha así como así. Me hace cuestionar tu mente por un solo momento a decir verdad ya que seguramente deberías de saber que estoy un poco por encima de tu liga ¿no piensas lo mismo?``. Kakashi no tenia la mejor impresión del niño por nada en el mundo en este momento. Y la sonrisa arrogante del niño no ayudo en lo mas minimo si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Era una decepcion en todos los sentidos el solo pensar que un niño creía de todos modos que estaba al mismo nivel de habilidad que un ninja que ha dedicado su vida a ello en todos los sentidos a crecer mas fuerte y poderoso

´´Soy un Uchiha. Nos entrenamos para ser las elites de este pueblo Hatake. Puede que seas un jonin elite y uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de este momento pero en su momento mi padre fue el que ocupaba dicha posicion. Su sangre corre por mis venas. No me inclinare ante nadie ni tampoco dejare que alguien piense que tiene una sola oportunidad de competir conmigo de todos modos``. Sasuke miro con orgullo a Kakashi antes de lanzarse rápidamente a por el con la intención de golpearlo. Pero en un segundo Kakashi habia desaparecido y entrego un demoledor golpe en el estomago de Sasuke que simplemente no pudo defenderse de ninguna de las maneras del golpe en cuestión

´´Tu orgullo es una debilidad que tienes. Cualquiera adecuadamente enseñado sabe que el orgullo es lo que viene antes de caer vencido y derrotado. No voy a negar que eres fuerte Sasuke. Tienes potencial. Pero cuando se compara con algunos de los verdaderos monstruos que pueden ser algunos ninjas ese poder que tienes es mas bien insignificante si tengo que ser completamente sincero. No dejes que el orgullo se te suba a la cabeza de ninguna de las maneras porque lo único que traerá consigo es un fuerte dolor en el proceso. Es mi consejo niño. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el``. Kakashi no estaba demasiado sorprendido por el niño hasta el momento y no estaba ayudando en lo mas minimo su capacidad de combate

Sasuke gruño antes de saltar hacia atrás y hacer los sellos de mano antes de lanzar una bola de fuego. el pensó que tenia toda la situacion a su favor antes de que perdiera la conciencia. El problema de su jutsu es que oculto la visión de un Kakashgi que se movio rápidamente detrás de el y lo golpeo en la nuca de manera efectiva. Sasuke perdió la conciencia bajo la atenta mirada del ninja que realmente no estaba satisfecho. Su principal tarea con Sasuke seria la de destruir su orgullo. Una tarea mas bien difícil de lo que el podía decir. Sasuke era orgulloso hasta la medula y no tenia la mas minima duda de que conseguir hacer dicha tarea seria una tarea de lo mas complicada en todos los sentidos

Con Sasuke siendo derrotado kakashi se lanzo hacia el ultimo alumno. Sin embargo seria una media hora mas tarde cuando lo encontraría cortesía de las cientos de trampas de sellado que habia colocado. El se tenia que sorprender de todo el trabajo hecho. Habia sido realmente difícil en todos los sentidos desde su punto de vista para conseguir de alguna manera llegar hasta el niño. Y ahora sabia mejor que nadie que tendría que estar aun mas listo que antes para conseguir de alguna manera derrotarlo ya que accidentalmente habia activado algunas de las trampas en cuestión lo cual seguramente habría avisado seguramente a Naruto de su presencia que estaba tranquilamente sentado contra un árbol

Naruto habia sentido la presencia de Kakashi desde hace un rato. El mero hecho de haber superado las simples trampas que habia colocado era un testimonio de su mente. Si bien es cierto que no eran las trampas diseñadas mas que nada para destruir todo en el proceso si eran trampas colocadas para mas que nada hacerle perder el tiempo. El hecho de que haya desactivado todas ellas en media hora hablaba de sus conocimientos. Bastante bueno si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Seguramente Kakashi habia recibido un adecuado entrenamiento de su padre de lo que podía decir. Era bueno y eso era algo de lo que el hombre debería de estar orgulloso en todos los sentidos ya que muy pocos ninjas eran realmente tan hábiles de todos modos

´´Debo decir Naruto que eres una persona de lo mas molesta si tengo que ser completamente sincero. Jamás habia pensado en mi vida que seria testigo de algunas de las trampas mas inventivas que habia visto. Conectar tres sellos de manera diferente en forma de que solo activando uno desencadenas los otros demuestra un grado de habilidad en fuinjutsu increíble. Creo que puedo decir con total honestidad que harias a todo tu clan mas que orgulloso de saber tus habilidades como shinobi seguramente``. Era muy divertido en su mente al menos aunque cuando vio a Naruto sonreir supo que esto no habia terminado de ninguna de las maneras. Casi gimio al saber muy bien esa sonrisa monstruosa

´´Me algro de que pienses en mi de esa forma Kakashi-sensei. Me he tomado muy en serio el papel de un demoledor de las mentes asique discúlpame si tengo el amplio interes de hacer lo mas interesante todo esto. Aunque tengo que decir que es de lo mas interesante que hayas superado todas las trampas. No lo creía posible de todos modos y eso me hace muy interesado en ti. Espero que no te importe que te use un poco para consolidar algunas de mis ideas``. Con eso Naruto se coloco en una posicion de combate muy similar a la del estilo Senju solo que con algunas variaciones debido a su herencia Uzumaki. Mesclar el poder destructivo de los golpes Senju con la capacidad de movimiento Uzumaki era sin duda algo aterrador en verdad

´´Ma ma Naruto no es necesario ponerse tan serio de todos modos. Es decir ¿de verdad esperas poder competir conmigo en habilidades? No quiero sonar arrogante pero soy un jonin de elite por lo que hay una razon por la que soy considerado uno de los monstruos de Konoha. Espero que estes dispuesto en todos los sentidos a enfrentarme si te estas poniendo en esa posicion de combate``. Kakashi sin embargo también miraba la espada en su cintura. No se fiaba en lo mas minimo de dicha arma ya que si habia algo que el sabia es que la esposa de su maestro habia sido una verdadera mala bestia con su arma también por lo que el preferiría no fiarse de dicha arma algo que le gano una mirada de naruto mas bien divertido

´´No tienes que preocuparte de que saque mi espada kakashi. Esta es un arma diseñada para matar. Si bien podría pensar en usarla para algunos combates de entrenamiento esto no va a ser así de todos modos. Pero mi consejo es este Kakashi. Espero que estes preparado para que vaya a por ti con la intención de matarte porque si no estas preparado para eso de ninguna de las maneras entonces te puedo asegurar en todos los sentidos de que lo vas a pasar realmente mal a mis manos``. Naruto sonrio una vez mas antes de desaparecer y entrar en el rango de visión de un kakashi claramente sorprendido antes de entregar un poderoso golpe que lo dejo un poco tocado debido a la potencia detrás del golpe en cuestión

Naruto sonrio cuando vio a kakashi estremecerse pero rápidamente se alejo cuando dicho hombre trato de contraatacar con un golpe de patada. Pero Naruto no era de los de quedarse quietos por lo que se movio rápidamente una vez mas delante de el y lanzo otros cuantos golpes que en vez de ser interceptados en esta ocasión kakashi pensó de manera mas razonable que lo mas sensato era desviar los golpes. Era obvio que no quería recibir mas golpes como el que habia recibido de todos modos. Inteligente si Naruto tenia que decirlo. Muy inteligente pero al final no serviría de nada porque Naruto aprovecho el hecho de que desviaba los golpes para lanzarse encima de el y tratar de golpearlo con una patada. El bueno de Kakashi se alejo y se alegro de hacerlo depues de ver el pequeño cráter hecho por Naruto

La fuerza pura de la patada era resultado de la conocida técnica de mejora de chakra corporal que habia hecho famosa a Tsunade. Era una técnica del clan Senju despues de todo. Ella no era la primera en ser capaz de usarla. Ella solo tenia mas habilidad en usarla debido a que su control de chakra era superior al de muchos Senju. Solo Hahashirama habia sido capaz de usar dicha técnica en todos los sentidos de maneras que hacían ver la forma de Tsunade mas bien patética. Y naruto aunque estaba usando la técnica de ninguna manera estaba dejándolo todo en su pleno potencial. Seria muy malo para la zona mostrar toda la potencia de combate de naruto en todos los sentidos. Seria una completa accion estúpida desde su punto de vista

Kakashi miro con temor el golpe en si. Y el podía decir sin duda alguna que el golpe aunque fuerte y poderoso no tenia tanta fuerza como podía parecer. Una parte de el se asusto. Este era el poder del hijo de su maestro. En todos los sentidos eso lo aterraba bastante a decir verdad. Esto demostraba en su mente y opinión personal que en verdad habia estado aguantando mucho mas de lo que parecía. Casi sintió pena por todos los que se convertirían un dia en sus enemigos ya que es bastante obvio que eso pasaría mas tarde o mas temprano despues de todo ya que habría gente que iria tras el. Bueno al menos podía decir que estaría mas que listo

Kakashi se lanzo a por Naruto y el niño respondió moviéndose hacia el con la clara intención de enfrentarse a el. Esto era bueno al menos en su mente. Esto demostraba que el niño tenia valor detrás de el. Era mucho mas de lo que habia esperado en todos los sentidos. Por lo que se enfrentaron en un combate de taijutsu moviéndose a alta velocidad de chunin. El niño era rápido y parecía tener u talento para ver a donde irían sus golpes. Kakashi tenia que decir con total honestidad que el potencial del niño era un mayor de lo que el habia imaginado. Afortunadamente no se encontró con ninguno de los golpes ya que la sola idea de encontrarse con uno de los golpes del niño en cuestión lo lleno de bastante miedo en realidad

Naruto se alejo de Kakashi antes de hacer un solo sello de mano y colocar su mano en el suelo. Este acto llamo la atención de Kakashi y tuvo que moverse rápidamente para esquivar todos los picos de piedra que salieron del suelo para empalarlo. Parecía que el niño tenia potencial también en ninjutsu aunque todavía le molestaba por el hecho de que tenia una afinidad doton. Eso no cuadraba en su mente al menos pero decidió que lo mas importante era salir de esta situacion de la mejor manera posible asique una vez se movio lejos del niño lanzo una bola de fuego en su dirección que fue respondida cuando un muro **(Doton: Tetsu Iwa no Kabe. Muro de roca de hierro)** que aguanto sin problemas la bola de fuego

Naruto a continuación respondió lanzando su chakra en el muro de roca que se fragmento en cientos de rocas antes de lanzarlas hacia delante **(Doton: Tetsukoseki no Nadare. Avalancha de roca de hierro)** que dejo completamente impactado a Kakashi que se vio obligado a usar su afinidad raiton en lo que tenia que ser **(Raiton: Rei no Funka. Erupcion de rayos)** que a través de su cuerpo creo una masiva cantidad de energia eléctrica que destruyo por completo las rocas en cuestión que amenazaban con aplastarlo lo cual todavía tenia mas que sorprendido al ninja de Konoha por lo que habia pasado aunque cuanto mas miraba las coas mas sorprendido estaba de lo que era la manipulación de doton de Naruto

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir combatiendo la alarma sono. Parecía que entre su conversación y los combates de antes el habia tenido que gastar su tiempo de una hora. Y el sabia que técnicamente habian superado su prueba ya que despues de todo Naruto habia sobrevivido a su combate despues de todo. Muy divertido si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Esto demostraba en su mente de que estos jóvenes estaban mas de lo que el podía decir. Eran muy divertidos y sin duda alguna podrían ser una fuente de entretenimiento mas grande de lo que el habia llegado a imaginar en un principio despues de todo lo cual era una buena noticia ya que en un principio casi habia pensado que no seria para tanto

En el antiguo lugar de comienzo estaban los otros dos genin y Naruto llego con kakashi. Sasuke miro con claros celos a Naruto y Naruto lo ignoro por completo mientras se sentaba tranquilamente y miraba analíticamente lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento ya que algo le decía que esto iba a ser realmente divertido en todos los sentidos. Esto le auguraba sin duda alguna un momento entretenido al menos solo de ver la clara mirada desagradable de Sasuke. Era solo su herencia Senju al parecer la que estaba pateando en ese mismo momento mientras miraba al Uchiha. El no podía negarlo de ninguna manera despues de todo. Ya que el mismo apenas podía soportar a Sasuke de todos modos lo que tal vez era un motivo mas por lo que estaba disfrutando realmente de esa mirada llena de podio por parte del Uchiha

´´Bien mis lindos genin dejadme deciros que habeis superado mi prueba. Habeis sobrevivido o al menos uno de vosotros lo ha hecho a mi persona en cualquier caso. Una verdadera demostracion de habilidad en todos los sentidos. Una cosa que puedo decir sin ninguna duda no fue esperada de ninguna de las maneras al menos no por mi parte al menos ya que como es natural esperaba encontrarme con genin en todos los sentidos. De todos modos no es tan malo``. Kakashi tenia que decir que la mirada que Sasuke le daba a naruto era solo un indicador mas de que del niño Uchiha era mejor tener una buena vigilancia al menos en su opinión personal. Parecía mas como si el niño fuera obsesionado con el Uzumaki y eso no terminaría nada bien

´´Me alegro de poder decir que ahora sois mis alumnos. Y me alegro de poder decir que tenia potencial por explotar que sin duda alguna me forzara a dedicarme a vosotros. Pero antes de que os pongáis contentos por esto dejarme deciros que no estoy satisfecho de ninguna de las maneras. No por Naruto que ha hecho una gran demostracion de habilidades o por Sakura que tenia una mente inteligente. Sino por ti Sasuke. Debo decir que eres decepcionante en todos los sentidos``. Cuando kakashi habia terminado de decir esto Sasuke se lanzo hacia delante solo para recibir un duro golpe cortesía de Kakashi que lo envio una vez mas contra la madera en cuestión. Era obvio que Kakashi no era feliz en ese mismo momento

´´Y eso solo consolida lo que yo pensaba Sasuke. No voy a negar que tienes potencial. No voy a negar que tienes habilidades. Y no voy a negar que sabes como usar tus habilidades Sasuke. Pero eres impaciente y tienes un ego demasiado grande en todos los sentidos. Em siento insultado de que pienses que tu un simple niño piensa por alguna razon que puede competir contra alguien como yo que ha demostrado ser un verdadero ninja y se ha entrenado la mayor parte de mi vida. Es insultante el hecho de que pienses que con solo trece años de edad te puedes comparar conmigo de todos modos``. Kakashi miro al chico en cuestión con clara ira. Bueno cualquier persona racional pensaría de la misma manera. Sasuke lo habia infravalorado asique era lógico que lo viera de esa manera despues de todo

´´Asique aunque sois parte de mi escuadra y ahora mi responsabilidad voy a avisaros de inmediato a todos los presentes de que voy a teneros en el suelo. Voy a entrenaros de eso no hay ninguna duda. Pero mas os vale no quejaros. Mas os vale no dejarme en mal lugar. Sois mi responsabilidad de ahora en adelante y llevare a cabo todo lo necesario para asegurarme de que alcanzais un nivel adecuado pero dejadme advertiros que si os veo como una amenaza para el pueblo de alguna manera os eliminare sin dudarlo un solo momento. No dejéis que vuestro orgullo os impulse. Sois ninjas de una aldea. El orgullo esta bien siempre que no afecte a la aldea``. Kakashi los dejaría por ahora porque habian demostrado tener potencial pero si alguno se convertía en una amenaza los eliminaría sin dudarlo

El dejaría en claro lo que pensaba de ellos al menos. Era mejor que dejarlos creer que habian demostrado ser mejores de lo que parecían. Al menos de esta manera también tenia seguro de que ninguno de ellos seria estúpido al respecto de lo que era la situacion en que estaban lo cual era una cosa muy importante. Ser un shinobi no era un juego de ninguna de las maneras y si alguno de ellos lo pensaba lo mas lógico es que terminase mal para ellos. No quería eso para ninguno de ellos despues de todo asique haría todo en su mano para conseguir que madurasen por todos los medios y aunque sabia que Naruto y Sakura estaban en un buen camino el no podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke por desgracia y su gran ego. Iba a necesitar golpearlo un poco para hacerle entender la cruda realidad de la vida ninja no es que fuera un problema en su mente demasiado grande despues de todo

Naruto asintió. Sus palabras tenian sentido. Habia sido una prueba de trabajo en equipo y habian fallado por lo que era razonable que el hombre que tenia delante estaba molesto en todos los sentidos. Pero al mismo tiempo podía confiar en que el bueno de su maestro les enseñase algunas cosas de gran valor. Kakashi era despues de todo un ninja veterano con años de entrenamiento. Estaba mas que seguro de que conseguiría sorprenderlos e todos los sentidos. Al menos así es como lo veía Naruto en parte. Su confianza estaba en el factor de que estaba seguro de que sea lo que sea lo que les esperaba seria de lo mas intersante de eso no tenia la mas minima duda. Naruto no podía esperar de ninguna manera a lo que vendría seguramente en un futuro

Sakura asintió. Ella habia oído de su padre que en Konoha lo que mas se respetaba era el trabajo en equipo. Este método de hacer las cosas habia ayudado a crear algunas de las escuadras mas poderosas de Konoha. Por lo que era comprensible que esto fuera así ya que despues de todo el pensaba que la mejor manera de conseguir una evolución adecuada de Konoha era por medio de apoyarse los unos a los otros. Ella podía esperar eso de naruto. Se habia fijado que el aunque distante no tendría problemas para ayudarla en caso de necesidad. Pero ella no podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke. Su otro compañero de equipo era un lobo solitario completo al menos desde su punto de vista por lo que ella no tenia lo mas minimo de idea de lo que se podía esperar de el en todos los sentidos

Sasuke por otro lado solo miro de manera fija a Kakashi y gruño. El mero hecho de que la hija de una familia civil y el propio Naruto hayan recibido una evaluación mejor que el era algo que lo molestaba. Para el ninguno de ellos estaban ni de cerca de un nivel aceptable para compararse con un Uchiha como el por lo que era un completo insulto en su mente que debía ser pagado por todos los medios. Pero el bueno de su maestro no lo haría. Y sabia que si algo le pasaba a sus compañeros de equipo escalaria hasta llegar a donde estaba. Era un hecho desagradable y por mucho que le molestase sabia que no podía hacer nada mas que quedarse quieto por el momento. Pero recibiría la formacion que se merecía de eso el se aseguraría por completo

 **-Konoha. Campo de Entrenamiento Numero Ocho-**

Anko miro a los tres genin con una sonrisa. Habian puesto una buena defensa de eso no habia la mas minima duda en su mente y habian tratado de defenderse por todos los medios nada mas llegar. Ella no les habia dado ni dos palabras. Ella solo los ataco. Quería ver como actuarían en defensa para ser sincera. Estaba interesada si valían tanto el tiempo como el propio Hokage lo hacia aparecer. Sabia que Hinata era poderosa despues de todo al igual que ella misma se habia entrenado con naruto asique no tenia la mas minima duda de que tenia un completo potencial de lograr muchas cosas pero ella habia sido interesada en lo que ella podría conseguir sin ninguna duda

Tambien a decir verdad quería saber lo que harian los otros dos niños. Sabia que Hana se quejaba de cómo su madre lideraba el clan. Si bien hana podía ser menos salvaje que los demás ella habia dejado en claro que ella prefería no tener que hacer ni una mierda de lo que los demás hacían. Es decir ella respetaba sinceramente a sus compañeros de clan ya que eran los mejores cazadores de Konoha pero seguían demasiado el ejemplo de su madre como cabeza de clan en vez de lanzarse a mejorar sus habilidades. Era un completo insulto en su mente. El clan debería estar haciendo todo lo posible por crecer mas fuertes y poderosos. En vez de eso se habian quedado estancados al menos en la firme opinión de Hana. No podía soportarlo y ella quería ponerle punto y final lo antes posible

Asique aquí estaba ella mirando analíticamente al niño. Al igual que Hana Kiba tenia esperma. Tenia columna vertebral y sin duda alguna tenia potencial de llegar muy lejos y muy fuerte si se le sacaba la mente del clan Inuzuka. No seria fácil de ninguna de las maneras. Pero ella sabia que se podía hacer. Un par de golpes bien dados sacan a todas las personas de sus creencias en todos los sentidos asique ella tenia plena fe en poder ayudar al hermanito de Hana. Hana era despues de todo su amiga y hermana de sangre asique ella tenia mas que claro que lo ayudaría por todos los medios aunque tuviera que hacerle un poco de daño aunque al final podría ser un beneficio para dicho joven ya que le ayudaría a entender que no podía ir tras la mujer de otra persona

Hinata era claramente interesada en naruto. Ella no podía evitar eso de manera alguna. No se podía simple y únicamente decirle a una persona que no se interesase en otra persona. Hinata tenia sus ojos en naruto de lo que ella sabia por lo que estaba mas que claro que Kiba no tenia ninguna oportunidad en ese campo. Y ella podía decir que si seguía por ese camino moriría. Por lo que para evitar que el niño acabase muerto ella se aseguraría de enseñarle adecuadamente y guiarlo por el buen camino en todos los sentido aunque significase hacerle un poco de daño. De todos modos un poco de dolor siempre hace mas bien de lo que parece por lo que seria bueno para el en todos los sentidos

Y finalmente estaba Shino. El niño tenia un control mas que decente de si mismo si ella podía ser completamente sincera. Decía mucho de su potencial total y de su forma de ser. No solo porque no perdería elo tiempo de ninguna manera sino que a diferencia de muchos otros genin aprendería de las ordenes para ser mejor aun en todos los sentidos. Si habia algo que ella podía decir sin ninguna duda es que los Aburame eran un clan que aprendían de todo lo que hacían. Aprendían de los errores. Aprendían de lo que veian. Nada se escapaba de ellos en ninguno de los sentidos asique en su mente el chico Aburame tenia un claro aprobado en su mente de lo que seguramente haría en un futuro no muy lejano por supuesto

En total este equipo tenia las herramientas y el potencial para la grandeza. Pero les faltaban algunas cosas. Les faltaba claramente la experiencia y les faltaba claramente un guía adecuado. Era por eso que ella estaba aquí. Ella se aseguraría de que ellos hicieran bien las misiones para poder pasar rápidamente a las misiones de rango C lo que era en pocas palabras una cosa que los ayudaría de manera masiva. Añade a eso que también podían sin ninguna duda ganar mucho con la guía de una cabrona sadica como ella lo era para asegurarse de que jamás se salgan de control y todo era una ventaja desde su punto de vista asique estaba de lo mas satisfecha en ese mismo momento al menos ella lo era. Ellos no serian tan contentos por desgracia pero hay siempre que verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Ellos se convertirían en un equipo fuerte y poderoso bajo su guía de eso no habia dudas

Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo. No podía quitarse los sellos que tenia en su cuerpo eso era un punto que la molestaba. Con esos sellos en su cuerpo su potencial era el de un Chunin de alto nivel en capacidades físicas lo cual a la hora de enfrentarse a esta mujer la dejaba mal. Solo sabia que despues de esto tendría que modificar los sellos despues de todo tenia que descansar. Prácticamente la habian aplastado y golpeado de mil maneras diferentes. No habia sido un trabajo amable por nada y ella estaba aun segura de que esta mujer estaba disfrutando inmensamente de su miseria y de su dolor en todos los sentidos. Despues de todo esta mujer era conocida como una de las mayores sadicas de Konoha por supuesto

Hinata sabia que Naruto y sus sellos estaban en algo similar lo cual hacia que su respeto por el fuera mas grande. Despues de todo donde ella podría fácilmente ser tan fuerte como un alto jonin sin sus sellos naruto era otra cosa. Naruto sin sus sellos era una verdadera bestia. Y esta mujer era una jonin elite. Es cierto que ella lo era gracias a su propio entrenamiento pero te hace preguntarte como se ha entrenado ella para alcanzar semejante nivel de habilidad. Despues de todo una persona no llega a ese nivel de habilidad así como así sino que precisa de un entrenamiento brutal y monstruoso. Lo que ella no podía saber es que ella tenia una ética de trabajo muy similar a la de Gai

Lo que ella tampoco sabia es que despues de alcanzar un nivel el sello que ella tenia no seria útil. Bueno si seria útil pero seria mas un engorro. Por lo que en su lugar se usarían sellos de resistencia. Son mas flexibles. El sello del Trabajo y Esfuerzo Mayor que ella usaba era un sello que básicamente se diseño para convertir a niños jóvenes en verdaderas bestias en un corto tiempo. De esta forma reservas de chakra y capacidades físicas crecen. Lo que ella pensaba en la opinión de Naruto que era un jonin alto seria en tdo caso una jonin elite. La mas débil de Konoha eso es cierto. Pero aun una jonin elite es decir una kunoichi clase A. no es que naruto se lo fuera a decir porque entonces solo dios sabe lo que ella pensaría

Shino trato de ponerse en pie. Jamás en su vida habia sido tan golpeado. Mitarashi habia usado una mezcla de taijutsu contra ellos y el uso de explosivos para hacerlos pedazos. El objetivo de esta tarea no estaba claro pero una vez sono una alarma quedo mas que claro que la tarea habia terminado. Daba gracias a los cielos por ello. Su colmena habia sido golpeada. Le quedaba una tercera parte de ella ya que los habia usado mas que nada como su arma de ataque de atques furtivos esperando sorprenderla. Jamás pensó que Anko usaría el chakra katon como lo hizo. Si bien su colmena era fuerte gracias a su chakra doton el chakra de Anko estaba mas fuerte de lo ue el habia esperado en todos los sentidos

En la mente de Shino quedo mas que claro. Los jonin elite eran bestias en cuerpos humanos. No le extrañaba que fueran ninjas casi clase S en algunos casos con otros pocos ser clase S. solo quería imaginarse todo el poder que un jonin elite como Kakashi tendría. Seguramente era una bestia que podría hacer mas daño del que ninguno de ellos jamás podría imaginarse. Si era franco no quería de ninguna de las maneras estar en frente de monstruos como estos. Al menos no con ellos como enemigos ya que eran claramente mas fuertes de lo que el habia esperado jamás. Una verdadera fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta que fácilmente podría aplastar a todos los que se enfrentan a ellos

Y Kiba. El pobre Kiba estaba mas muerto que vivo. Trataba de hacer lo mas minimo. Trataba de moverse pero le dolia el cuerpo en todos los sentidos. Debido a las creencias de su clan de solo usar las habilidades Inuzuka no habia entrenado su cuerpo de la misma manera que Shino e Hinata por lo que cuando Anko lo habia golpeado con los golpes de piedra que ella habia hecho el podía decir sin duda alguna que estaba empezando a tener un sano respeto por ella en lo que se refería a temerla como una de las mujeres mas peligrosas conocidas. Si era franco su madre no tenia la mas minima forma de compararse con esta mujer. Y su madre se creía a si misma como la perra alfa de Konoha. Casi le daba lastima de no ser por su orgullo

Kiba reconocería siempre que era una persona obstinada con creencias de que su clan era mas fuerte que muchos otros. Su clan era fuerte y poderoso. Pero el mero hecho de lo que veía lo aterraba. Esta mujer era aterradora en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Una verdadera bestia a ser temida y una verdad criatura que puede fácilmente arrasar con todo lo que se ponga en su camino. Si el era completamente honesto no quería vérselas con esta mujer. Si era completamente honesto su orgullo Inuzuka habia sufrido un duro golpe como nunca antes lo habia hecho en verdad de todos modos y esta mujer no se veía en lo mas minima afectado. Era en verdad muy aterrador en su mente

´´Bien mis lindos pastelitos a punto de convertirse en sacrificios. Voy con las buenas noticias. La primera buena noticia es que sois lo bastante fuertes como para haber pasado mi prueba. Como una jonin elite mi examen siempre iba a ser mas desgarrador y mas mortal que el de cualquier otro jonin. El haber superado esta prueba demuestra en todos los sentidos de que de verdad sois ninjas de verdadero poder tengo que felicitaros en ello si soy completamente honesta. Mi enhorabuena no todos lo conseguien sorprenderme``. Y ella lo decía de verdad no le gustaba mentir a menos que sea necesario que en este caso no era necesario de ninguna de las maneras por lo que ella estaba satisfecha con ellos

´´Pero si estais pensando la estúpida de las ideas pensando que porque habeis sobrevivido a mi ya sois la hostia ir olvidándoos de eso. Es cierto. Sois poderosos y de eso no hay ninguna duda si soy honesta. Sois verdaderas bestias a ser temidas ahora. Pero las bestias no son algo para lo que enorgullecerse. Teneis potencial pero estais sin refinar. Aquí es donde entro yo. Voy a sacar ese potencial a dar un paseo y convertiros en demonios de verdad. Verdaderos monstruos que aplasten a sus enemigos``. Ella sonrio cuando vio a Kiba y Shino estremecerse. Hinata solo la miro con tranquilidad. La niña ya era un monstruo despues de todo asique era comprensible que eso no la molestase en lo mas minimo

´´No me esforzado mucho. Apenas he usado ninjutsu. Apenas he usado mi taijutsu y apenas he usado mis habilidades con la espada que seguramente habrían matado a mas de uno asique si estais pensando en que me he esforzado olvidaros por completo porque no es así de ninguna de las maneras. De hecho apenas me esforcé. Vais a necesitar mejorar mucho para ser una verdadera amenaza para mi en algún momento solo para que lo sepáis. Pero teneis el potencial de llegar hasta ese nivel si os entrenais seriamente asique creeme cuando os digo que podeis hacerlo mis queridos niños``. Ella disfruto de la emoción que venia de ellos. La emoción de que querían ser mejores por todos los medios. Iban a ser un grupo de lo mas divertido de eso no habia duda alguna

Hinata asintió. Ella se esforzaría. Crecería aun mas. Tenia que entrenar. Si quería estar al lado de Naruto ella no podía ser débil de ninguna de las maneras y debía ser lo mas fuerte posible. Ella haría todo en su mano para crecer tan jodidamente fuerte que arrasaría por completo con todos aquellos que sean algún tipo de amenaza para ella. Ella superaría por completo a todos aquellos que pensasen de alguna manera que podían superarla. Ella demostraría al mundo entero que el clan Hyuga no era mas que una cascara cuando lo comparas con el verdadero poder en la fuerza de elite ninja. Ella lo demostraría por completo y nadie la detendría de lograr su objetivo seguramente

Shino asintió. Eso es lo que el quería. Quería ser el ninja mas fuerte de su clan. El mas fuerte jamás producido. No se contentaría con solo ser fuerte. No. El se convertiría en un verdadero ninja que supera con creces a todos sus otros compañeros de clan. Seria el mas fuerte Aburame jamás concebido por todos los medios. Nadie lo detendría de alcanzar dicho objetivo de ninguna de las maneras. Nadie podría ponerse en su camino por nada en el mundo. Y el solo necesitaba entrenar. Despues de ver como esta mujer lo habia superado de la forma en que lo habia hecho estaba mas que seguro de que podría hacerlo sin ninguna duda. Nadie podría evitarlo si era adecuadamente guiado de eso no tenia dudas

Kiba Gruño. Quería decir que no era necesario. Quería decir que ya estaba bien como estaba. Pero era mentira. Este era un nuevo nivel. Ni su madre podía emitir tanto poder como la mujer que tenia delante. Estaba completamente seguro de que esta mujer o su hermana podrían aplastar por completo a su madre. El quería ser tan fuerte. Y aunque le disgustaba tener que someterse a alguien el se sometería si eso significaba crecer tan fuerte como esta mujer. Crecería mas fuerte y mas poderoso. Nada lo impediría por nada en el mundo y desde luego el seria mucho mas fuerte de lo que su madre habia mostrado de todos modos. Esa era su completa mision que aunque era difícil el cumpliría con completo éxito

 **-Konoha. Campo de Entrenamiento Numero Diez-**

Asuma estaba tomando tranquilamente una calada de fuego mientras miraba analíticamente a sus alumnos. Es cierto que ellos tenian un increíble potencial de eso no habia la mas minima duda en su mente. Tenian potencial y eran fuertes. De lo que habia leído en sus iformes de la academia cada uno de ellos tenia bases y puntos fuertes increíblemente buenos por lo que en pocas palabras ellos eran verdaderas figuras de poder que podían ser respetadas en todos los sentidos. Añade a eso por supuesto que ellos eran también alguna de las personas mas perezosas del mundo y tenias una combinación tanto buena como mala que el no podía soportar de ninguna de las maneras por el simple hecho de que no cuadraba con el

Para empezar estaba Shikamaru Nara. Tenia un conciente intelectual increíblemente alto. Una forma de pensar maravillosa. Una forma de hacer las cosas increíble. Mucho talento en serio. Pero tenia debilidades. Esta debilidad masiva que el tenia por completo en todos los sentidos era su pereza. Shikamaru no estaba motivado por nada en el mundo por lo que seria muy fácil alejarlo del trabajo y ejercicio. No estaba de acuerdo con ello en ninguna cosa. El no quería que su equipo fuera débil por varias razones la mas importante de ellas no quería enterrarlos. Por lo que esa debilidad debía irse por completo a la mierda si el quería de verdad sacar a la luz el inmenso potencial que el niño en si tenia para hacerle un favor a el y salvarle la vida

Choji era otro joven. Era fuerte. Tenia un monton de fuerza y si lo que sus informes decían el niño tenia una voluntad de hierro impresionante. Jamás abandonara a un camarada y luchara con todas sus fuerzas por llevar a cabo lo que el considera su objetivo. Todo eso era muy bueno. Una buena noticia. Pero Choji también tenia una debilidad. El se habia apegado mucho al simple factor de no nes necesario esforzarse al máximo. Eso era algo que tenia en contra en todos los sentidos. Choji prefería comer y pasar tiempo con su único amigo a trabajar. Esto era debido a que durante su juventud fue objeto de abuso por parte de muchos niños que se burlaban de su peso. La gente podía ser realmente idiota en su mente por eso

Ino sin embargo era la mas problemática de los tres. No es que ella no tuviera potencial. Tenia potencial. Era una experta en venenos así como también una kunoichi capaz en técnicas medicas y una excelente sensor y bastante buena con las técnicas del clan yamanaka. En pocas palabras era una kunoichi realmente poderosa en formacion. Pero habia dejado de lado su entrenamiento en técnicas medicas lo que era un serio problema en su mente. Si ella hubiera dedicado mas tiempo a su formacion física seria tan peligrosa como Sakura. Donde Sakura se habia centrado en el entrenamiento en taijutsu Ino se habia dedicado en las técnicas de los clanes por lo que una de las dos niñas tenia mayor potencial en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que la otra

Asique en vez de hacerles un ejercicio para comprobar si valían la pena o no para ser shinobis habia decidido hacer algo un poco mas brutal y malo. Posiblemente la gente lo clasificaría como un monstruo por estas acciones. Sinceramente no le importaba una mierda si en el proceso garantizaba que ellos sobrevivieran. Era la dura realidad. Para que los niños tengan alguna oportunidad de supervivencia tenian que ser adecuadamente enseñados en algunas lecciones muy importantes. Podía ser burtal y monstruoso pero el pensó que era mejor que aprendieran esas lecciones de su mano que aprenderlas por las malas en todos los sentidos. Era la mejor opción de todos modos en su mente

Asique habia hecho lo mas sensato. Los habia atacado con una combinación de fuerza y genjutsu haciéndoles creer que habian muerto a manos de un enemigo. Debido al miedo que habia circulado por sus mentes el habia conseguido hacer pasar por ellos el genjutsu. Habia sido brutal eso es cierto pero al menos habia conseguido su objetivo de hacerles ver sus propias muertes. Ahora estaba esperando pacientemente a que se pusieran en pie. Al menos el podía decir sin ninguna duda de que ellos iban a aprender esta lección. Era malo de eso no habia duda pero como el ya habia pensado antes mejor esto que ellos terminar muertos. Era su mejor opción despues de todo

Shikamaru fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Y fue posiblemente el primero en pensar en la mierda que su maestro les habia echado encima. El no se podía creer. Cuando habian entrado en el campo de entrenamiento habian sido objeto de un ataque. En ese ataque ellos habian quedado muy golpeados. Los habian matado. Diablos incluso podía jurar que habia creido morir en todos los sentidos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era un genjutsu. Esta habia sido la prueba de su maestro. Se preguntaba porque la habian hecho aunque a juzgar por la mirada seria de su maestro el podía decir sin ninguna duda de que tenia un importante objetivo que enseñarles en todos los sentidos y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar en lo mas minimo

Choji se miro a si mismo por un momento. Todavía podía recordar lo que le habia pasado. Todavía podía recordar como el habia sido brutalmente golpeado y destrozado en todos los sentidos. Habia sido doloroso. Habia sido insoportable en todos los sentidos. Jamás en su vida habia sido tan golpeado por lo que en su mente no sabia que opinar. Eso habia sido doloroso de sentir y si el podía ser honesto prefería no volver a pasarlo jamás en la vida. Cuando se fijo en la mirada seria de su maestro sabia que esto habia sido su prueba y murmuro abatido porque seguramente no la habian superado de ninguna de las maneras y el sabia que eso seguramente significaría que seria una vergüenza para el clan de alguna manera

Ino se levanto la mas frenetica de todos ellos. Todavía no podía creerse lo que le habia pasado de ninguna de las maneras. Aun recordaba las ultimas palabras. Ella iba a ser vendida como una esclava sexual. Habia intentado todo para defenderse pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Ahora ella se daba cuenta de que estaba viva y bien así como no iba a ser vendida. Ella iba a soltar un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que el maestro que le habian asignado parecía mas que furioso con ellos. Como si tuviera una fuerte cantidad de ira en su sistema y ella solo respiro de manera pesada sabiendo que ella estaba en serios problemas en ese mismo momento y maldijo a su mala suerte de lo que habia pasado

´´Si estais pensando que bien estamos vivos todo lo que hemos visto era solo una pesadilla permitidme deciros lo muy equivocados que estais. Lo que habeis sentido es lo que os pasara en una mision si seguís por el camino que vais. No voy a tolerarlo. Me han puesto como vuestro sensei con el objetivo de haceros una fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta no para ver como os convertís en cadáveres solo porque no cambiais vuestros habitos de mierda``. La fuerza en la voz de Asuma decía mucho mas de lo que parecía. Estaba molesto de verdad porque el podía decir que los niños tenian problemas para entender donde estaban si no se andaban con ojo. Era lo que les esperaba si no estaban listos para lo que les lancen

´´Es la cruda realidad niños. El mundo es un lugar cruel y monstruoso en el que a menos que estéis listos por vosotros mismos lo mas seguro es que terminareis muertos en todos los sentidos. Las habilidades ninja son una cosa muy importante de aprender que por lo que puedo decir no tomais del todo en serio solo a juzgar por vuestras habilidades. De los tres equipos elite sois el mas débil. Y eso que teneis varias ventajas sobre los otros equipos como un super peso pesado como es Choji ¿Qué os dice eso eh?``. Asuma vio que los niños estaban realmente afectados por sus palabras y a juzgar por las miradas que le daban le tenian miedo. Bien. El miedo tal vez era una buena forma de enseñarles que el mundo no era un lugar de rosas

´´Voy a entrenaros. Voy a enseñaros. Voy a elevaros de ninjas débiles a increíbles ninjas. No podeis continuar como hasta ahora. Teneis que crecer mas fuertes y mas poderosos en todos los sentidos y para conseguirlo debeis por todos los medios de dejar de lado vuestra mentalidad de niños. Ya no sois niños. Estais entrando en un mundo de muerte. Y la muerte esta en cada esquina y esperando para reclamaros si no os andais con ojo ¿soy yo lo bastante claro o aun necesitais una explicacion mas seria?``. Era la cruda realidad. Necesitaban crecer mas fuertes y poderosos y para lograrlo debían ver el abismo y resistirlo. Y por lo que podía decir por las miradas de los tres niños lo habian hecho y salian hacia delante. Una buena noticia al menos en su mente

Shikamaru queria gemir por lo que esto significaba seguramente. No tenia nada en contra de entrenar siempre que fuera a su propio ritmo pero la idea de entrenar al ritmo que indicaba un jonin elite le garantizaba en todos los sentidos un dolor de cabeza. Pero la cruda realidad es que era débil en muchos sentidos. Era débil. Si el era débil sus compañeros estaban en problemas. Su padre siempre le ha dicho que como comandante debía ser por todos los medios un hombre que se mantenía en lo alto. Podía ser molesto como el lo decía pero era una obligación que habia que cumplir por todos los medios. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que su padre quería decir. No le gustaba eso era cierto porque significaba entrenar pero era mejor entrenar y por supuesto mantener a su amigo con vida que verlo morir

Choji suspiro internamente. Algo le decía que su tiempo de gandulear se habia terminado. Sin embargo esto al mismo tiempo avivo un recuerdo o mas bien un deseo: superar a Torifu Akimichi su abuelo. Su abuelo habia sido uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha. Desde su punto de vista superar a un hombre como ese era algo así como un desafio pero lo habia dejado de lado. Ahora sin embargo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que podía haber cometido un error. De que podía tener una esperanza de verdad de cumplir con su sueño. Este hombre delante suya parecía prometedor en todos los sentidos. Algo le decía que este hombre lo ayudaría. Podía ser difícil de eso no habia la mas minima duda pero el estaba detrás de ello en todos los sentidos

Y Finalmente estaba Ino. Ino maldijo. Maldijo por completo. No quería ser débil. Ella de ninguna manera que ser considerada débil. Siempre habia visto a su padre como fuerte y poderoso. Pero si lo que este hombre habia hecho es cierto el los habia aplastado sin sudar. Su padre era fuerte. Este era otro nivel de fuerza. Y ella no quería estar en la parte infierior por lo que de ninguna de las maneras quería mantenerse en el suelo. Asique se hizo una promesa de ser la mas poderosa kunoichi que podía llegar a ser e incluso eso trataría de superarlo. No se quedaría corta de ninguna de las maneras. Ella seria una de las ninjas mas fuertes que se conocieran jamás en la vida. De eso tenia toda la intención de hacerlo y no le importaba nada mas

Asuma miro a sus cargos y sonrio. Parecía que su lección habia entrado en ellos. Eso era una buena noticia en su mente ya que significaba sin ninguna duda de que podría entrenarlos adecuadamente de ello no habia ninguna duda. Tendría que ser aun mas duro pero despues de todo era por el bien de ellos. En todos los sentidos. Asique estaba mas que decidido a llevarlos por el camino en que se convertirían en increíbles ninjas. Un esfuerzo bastante bueno y estaba bastante seguro de que llegarían lejos. Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer es planear un buen entrenamiento lo cual exigiría que ellos sangren un poco. Pero bueno sin sacrificio no hay beneficio de ninguna de las maneras despues de todo

 **-Konoha. Amagurima-**

Kurenai estaba leyendo los informes que tenia delante con un genjutsu protegiendo toda la situacion. Despues de todo no seria prudente que alguien supiera acerca de sus nuevos cargos. No es que fuera un problema demasiado serio en su mente al menos. No le importaba demasiado despues de todo. Eso y que por supuesto estaba también el factor de que si ella era sincera si alguien se atrevía a molestarla bien podía darle una lección. De todos modos lo importante en ese mismo momento eran los informes que habia recibido y tenia que admitir que eran informes bastante interesantes si ella tenia que ser completamente sincera. Eran informes que le dejaban ver dos niñas con un potencial casi sin limites a ser verdad

Rena era una kunoichi mas que fuerte y poderosa. Por lo que podía verse tenia una vena de bromista y juguietona en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Era una chica de lo mas interesante también debido al hecho que ella era una reconocida kunoichi con una vena sadica como muchos la llamaban en su educación. Parecía que ella era vengativa y protectora de lo que sentía era suyo por lo que en pocas palabras ella no era la mejor persona para jugar limpio. Diablos ella usaría todas las trampas conocidas en el mundo para cumplir con su objetivo propio y personal una actitud que ella podía llegar a respetar mucho despues de todo ya que de nada servia ser una buena persona si dejabas que aplasten por todos lados

Yakumo era mas tranquila pero con un aire frio. Esto era mayormente debido a que Unkai trato de convertirla en un arma. Fue Unkai Kurama quien a espaldas de su hermano introdujo el chakra del Kyubi en el cuerpo de Yakumo en un intento de convertirla en un arma de destrucción masiva así como la herramienta definitiva del clan. Afortundamente antes de que la línea de sangre de yakumo se saliera de control los ANBU resolvieron la situacion. Según los informes tenia bastante chakra aunque también tenia un control de el preciso. Yakumo era muy similar a Toka Senju y era considerada una Kunoichi con un futuro brillante a pesar de su odio por la rama cadete de su clan por las acciones de su tio

Ella entendía porque se la colocaba como maestra de las dos. Por un lado las dos niñas tenian un interes en genjutsu. Si bien rena estaba mas bien interesada en el genjutsu hipnotico de su sharingan Yakumo estaba en el otro aspecto de genjutsu basado mas bien en el de pulso de chakra. Como una experta en ambos campos ella tenia la mision de ayudarlas a cumplir con el máximo potencial de las dos. Si bien ella no era muy fuerte en taijutsu ella era experta en kenjutsu por lo que se esperaba que ayudase a Rena en ese campo en concreto así como a Yakumo que iba por el mismo camino que ella misma. Asique cuando lo veias desde ese punto de vista mas bien único era comprensible que ella fuera la elegida para las niñas

Y entonces se activo una alarma. Miro y vio a las dos niñas en cuestión. Rena vestia con unas botas de color negra y medias así como una falda de color naranja quemado y un conjunto que mezclabba de color negro y blanco que iba desde la cintura hasta el cuello dejando los hombros al descubierto. Su piel de color oliva, cabello negro y ojos dorados podrían hacer que cualquier hombre cayera. Yakumo por otro lado vestia con un kimono de batalla que acentuaba su cuerpo y botas de combate shinobi. Ella era una joven de piel de color marfil y cabello castaño con ojos marrones. Las dos niñas eran una visión de belleza que atrajeron de inmediato la presencia de todos aunque rápidamente les dejaron de prestar atención al ver que se reunian con ella una vez bajo el genjutsu

Rena habia oído de la maestra que le habia tocado. Una mujer temible decían. Una mujer que posiblemente podría hacer pedazos a todos aquellos que se encuentra con ella. Y si era sincera la respetaba por eso. Lla era no solo fuerte y mortal sino que ademas de eso tenia un aura de poder que decía mucho de ella. Si ella podía ser sincera parecía que habia tenido suerte con la maestra que le habia tocado lo cual era una buena noticia

Yakumo miro a Kurenai. Se la consideraba la mejor maestra de genjutsu y tenia que admitir que se sentía fuerte. Ella solo podía esperar que algo bueno salga de todo esto ya que no quería perdidas de tiempo en su vida de ningun tipo. Tenia que convertirse en la kunoichi maestra de genjutsu. Era su ambicion despues de todo y aunque sabia que Rena tenia el mismo potencial que ella misma sabia que esa no era su ambicion por nada en el mundo

´´Bienvenidas damas. Soy Kurenai Yuhi y desde este dia en adelante sere la que os muestre el infierno mismo``


End file.
